Kitsune
by hachiko97412
Summary: Alec Lightwood descend d'une famille de Kitsune divin, personne ne sait que sa famille est une famille d'être surnaturelle mais un jour tout bascula quand il se fit repérer par quelqu'un qui n'était pas si inconnu de ça et celui-ci lui fera rappeler une vieille promesse qu'ils avaient fait ensemble. BoyXBoy, Mpreg
1. Prologue

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Alec Barton: Voilà la nouvelle histoire, j'espère que le prologue va te plaire**

 **Maia 0067 : Ravie que l'os t'as plu**

 **Lavigne 126: Pour te faire r^ver je vais te faire rêver voilà la nouvelle histoire**

 **Sunnymaria: Voilà la nouvelle histoire et j'espère que tu vas l'aimer**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le prologue, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **PROLOGUE**_

Un petit garçon était dans une voiture et était excité d'arriver à destination, il regardait le paysage avec fascination. Bientôt il vit la maison de vacances, il se réjouit encore plus qu'à peine la voiture s'était garée qu'il sauta dehors pour rentrer dans la maison en riant. Il entendit le mécontentement de sa mère, il alla dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur le lit en souriant. Ses parents amenèrent ses valises dans sa chambre et le laissèrent jouer, il dû attendre le lendemain pour aller s'amuser près du lac à quelques mètres de sa maison. Le lendemain il eut la permission de sa mère et courut dans la forêt, il alla près du lac et commença à s'amuser à lancer des pierres dans le lac pour les faire rebondir sur l'eau. Au bout d'un moment il entendit des pleurs provenir d'un grand arbre, il se dirigea vers les pleurs et vit un petit garçon un peu plus jeune que lui pleurer.

\- Hé pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures demanda le plus vieux

\- Personne ne veut jouer avec moi parce que je suis trop petit sanglota le plus jeune

\- Arrête de pleurer, moi je vais jouer avec toi proposa le plus vieux

\- C'est vrai demanda le plus jeune en le regardant

\- Oui si tu arrêtes de pleurer et que tu me fais un grand sourire proposa le plus vieux

Il essuya ses joues de ses larmes avant de lui sourire, le plus vieux lui fit aussi un sourire.

\- Je m'appelle Magnus et j'ai 6 ans et toi demanda le plus vieux

\- Je m'appelle Alexander mais on m'appelle Alec et j'ai 4 ans répondit le plus jeune

\- D'accord alors je vais t'appeler Alexander comme ça c'est notre truc à nous sourit Magnus de joie

Il hocha la tête et Magnus l'entraîna dans des jeux enfantins, après avoir joué plusieurs heures au bord du lac.

\- Il commence à se faire tard, il faut que je rentre,est-ce que demain on peut se revoir demanda Magnus

\- Bien sûr je vais t'attendre ici répondit Alec avec un sourire

\- Alors à demain salua Magnus

Il était sur le point de s'en aller mais se retourna vers son nouvel ami qui comme il avait remarqué avait une robe avec une ceinture autour de la taille,

\- C'est quoi cette robe que tu as sur toi questionna Magnus curieux

\- Ce n'est pas une robe mais un kimono répondit Alec

Il hocha la tête et rentra chez lui, il raconta à ses parents qui c'était fait un nouvel ami. Le lendemain comme promis Alec l'attendait au bord du lac, ils jouèrent à nouveau à des jeux ou à se raconter des histoires. Plusieurs jours passèrent les deux enfants se retrouvèrent dans leur coin pour jouer, ils étaient rapprochés au fil des jours. Magnus arriva au bord du lac quand il vit Alec arriver vers lui dans un kimono différent, le kimono était plus neuf. Il tomba par terre avant de se relever pour faire face à son ami,

\- Je suis désolé du retard mais il y a un mariage dans ma famille avoua Alec

\- C'est cool un mariage sourit Magnus

\- Tu veux venir proposa Alec

\- Bien sûr accepta Magnus

\- Mais d'abord tu dois porter ça proposa Alec en lui donnant un masque de renard

\- Mais pourquoi questionna Magnus curieux

\- Parce que je suis un Kitsune répondit Alec

Il se transforma devant son ami, ses cheveux étaient devenus un peu plus longs et d'une couleur blanche avec des oreilles de renard avec une queue de renard tous deux blancs. Ses yeux étaient rouges avec une fente noire au milieu comme iris, Magnus s'extasia sous la nouvelle apparence de son ami.

\- Trop cool, tu es très beau comme ça complimenta Magnus

\- Merci, viens la cérémonie vient de commencer s'empressa Alec en lui prenant la main

Il l'emmena dans la forêt, ils arrivèrent près d'un pont qu'ils traversèrent. Le plus vieux s'extasia en voyant beaucoup de Kitsune devant lui, tous étaient habillés dans des kimonos traditionnels en allant présenter leurs hommages à deux personnes habillées en noir et l'autre en blanc.

\- Ce sont eux les mariés demanda Magnus

\- Oui, confirma Alec

Il s'émerveilla de tout ce qu'il l'entourait, Alec lui prit la main et l'emmena dans le cortège des mariés. Ils s'amusèrent dans le cortège quand la pluie tomba alors que le soleil brillait ce qui laissa Magnus perplexe,

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pleut alors qu'il y a encore soleil se demanda Magnus

\- C'est parce qu'un mariage de Kitsune est toujours de bonne augure répondit Alec

Il hocha la tête et s'amusa avec son ami en courant parmi les invités, au bout d'un moment ils s'arrêtèrent de courir pour reprendre leur souffle. Ils s'assirent en rigolant,

\- Alec, tu étais là. Je te cherchais partout remarqua une voix féminine

\- Maman souffla Alec

Magnus vit la mère d'Alec qui était très belle, celle-ci portait un kimono de couleur rouge avec des hérons peint dessus. Ses cheveux étaient en queue lâche sur ses épaules, elle avait les lèvres peintes en rouge. Derrière elle une queue de renard blanche dépassait de sa tête, Alec se réfugia dans les bras de sa mère qui l'embrassa sur le front. Elle remarqua Magnus,

\- Bonjour salua la mère d'Alec

\- Bonjour madame salua Magnus

\- Maman, je te présente Magnus, c'est mon ami présenta Alec

\- Je suis ravie de faire connaissance de l'ami de mon fils, je suis Maryse sourit la femme maternellement

\- Moi de même madame, répondit Magnus poli

\- Appelle-moi Maryse gloussa Maryse

Il hocha la tête en rougissant légèrement, son ami lui prit la main et l'entraîna pour jouer à nouveau. Au bout d'un moment Maryse raccompagna Magnus avec Alec au bord du lac,

\- Le mariage était super, surtout la mariée elle était très belle s'émerveilla Magnus

\- Je sais ria Alec

\- Moi je voudrais me marier ainsi souhaita Magnus

\- Ben avec qui demanda Alec curieux

Il réfléchit un moment avant de serrer la main de son ami, il sourit innocemment.

\- Eh bien quand je serais grand je me marierai avec toi déclara Magnus

Alec rougit à la déclaration de son ami avant d'accepter, Maryse qui jusque-là les regardait sans rien dire sourit devant la déclaration de Magnus. Elle se mit à sa hauteur,

\- Ainsi donc tu veux te marier avec mon fils plus tard demanda Maryse

\- Bien sûr Maryse, il est mon ami sourit Magnus

Elle sourit avant de froncer les sourcils, elle fit apparaître deux boules de feu dans ses mains et le plongea dans la poitrine de Magnus et l'autre dans la poitrine de son fils.

\- A partir de cet instant et à jamais, vous êtes fiancés. Magnus à partir de maintenant tu appartiens à mon fils et toi Alec à partir de maintenant tu appartiens à Magnus, jusqu'à que vous soyez grand pour vous marier. Ce feu sera votre lien à tous les deux déclara Maryse en retirant ses mains de leurs poitrines

Une petite tâche en forme de cristal de neige se forma sur leur poitrine, la mère d'Alec sourit en voyant les deux enfants entrain de rire en voyant la tâche.

\- Maintenant on est fiancés sourit Magnus de joie

\- Oui confirma Alec

Ils jouèrent encore un peu avant de séparer pour que Magnus puisse renter chez lui, Maryse prit la main de son fils et l'emmena à la réception. Un homme avait tout observé la scène quand Maryse avait fiancés les deux enfants, il serra les poings.

\- Jamais je n'accepterais ça siffla l'homme en révélant ses pupilles jaunes

Les vacances s'achevèrent pour la famille de Magnus, celui-ci était triste car il devait rentrer chez lui et se séparer de son ami. Il se rendit une dernière fois dans la forêt pour voir Alec qui l'attendait, ils jouèrent une dernière fois. Bientôt c'était l'heure de partir Magnus ne voulait pas lâcher la main de son ami,

\- Je dois partir souffla Magnus triste

\- Je sais mais je voudrais tant que tu restes mais de toutes façons on se retrouvera parce que tu m'as promis de te marier avec moi sourit Alec

\- C'est vrai sourit Magnus

Ils se serrèrent la main en rigolant, ils entendirent au loin la mère de Magnus l'appeler. Celui-ci soupira et embrassa son ami sur la joue,

\- Au revoir renifla Magnus

\- Au revoir renifla Alec en le regardant

Il courut rejoindre ses parents, il rentra dans la voiture et tourna la tête pour voir son ami lui faire un signe d'au-revoir. Il sourit et fit pareil en souriant. Ses parents sourient en le voyant dire au revoir à son ami de vacances,

\- Tu t'es bien amusé avec lui demanda sa mère

\- Oui maman, on s'est promis qu'on sera toujours ensemble et qu'on allait se marier quand on serait plus grand révéla Magnus

Ses parents rigolèrent devant la révélation enfantine de leur fils, ils roulèrent quand ils virent un homme aux cheveux blond platine apparaître au beau milieu de la route. Le père de Magnus essaya de l'éviter mais encastra la voiture contre un arbre, l'homme sourit en voyant les dégâts et disparut. Des passants virent l'accident et vinrent les secourir, une ambulance les emmena à l'hôpital. Magnus se réveilla après trois jours de coma, il vit une femme aux cheveux roux près de lui.

\- Magnus tu es réveillé dieu soit loué sourit la femme rousse

Il regarda la femme rousse avant de le reconnaître,

\- Tante Jocelyn c'est toi demanda Magnus

\- Oui c'est moi, tu as beaucoup grandi mon chéri sourit Jocelyn

Il regarda autour de lui pour voir ses parents,

\- Tata où est maman et papa demanda Magnus ne les voyants pas

Jocelyn se mordit les lèvres en regardant son neveu, elle ne savait pas comment lui annoncer la nouvelle.

\- Mon chéri, il faut que tu sois fort de ce que tata va te révéler, tes parents et toi vous avez eu un accident de voiture. Tu as en réchapper mais ce n'est pas le cas pour tes parents mon bébé tes parents sont partis dans les étoiles déclara Jocelyn

\- Tu veux dire maman et papa sont partis dans les étoiles répéta Magnus

\- Oui, et ils ne reviendront plus confirma Jocelyn la gorge nouée par les émotions

Le petit garçon se mit à pleurer dans les bras de sa tante, il criait qu'il voulait voir ses parents en pleurant. Sa tante le consola en lui promettant d'être toujours là pour lui, pendant ce temps Alec était couché dans son lit quand le même homme qui avait provoqué l'accident de Magnus vint se faufiler dans sa chambre. Il se réveilla et vit l'homme devant lui, il allait crier quand celui-ci plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier et d'alerter ses parents. L'homme sourit perfidement,

\- Tu vas appartenir à ma fille rien qu'à ma fille et non à cet imbécile d'humain que ta mère t'a fait promettre à lui déclara l'homme

Il fit apparaître une boule de feu et il commença à l'implanter en Alec qui hurla de douleur, celui-ci étouffa de douleur avant de mordre la main de l'homme. Celui-ci cria de douleur et relâcha le petit garçon qui hurla de douleur, la lumière de la chambre s'alluma. Alec vit ses parents dans sa chambre, Maryse se précipita sur son enfant pour le soulagea de sa douleur

\- VALENTIN cria son père

\- Je crois que je suis repéré ricana Valentin

Son père cria alerte et plusieurs gardes transformer en Kitsune vint arrêter l'homme, celui-ci ricana avant de s'échapper d'eux.

\- C'est vraiment dommage que cet imbécile se soit échappé de mon emprise de lui effacer la mémoire de son fiancé d'humain mais qu'importe je sais qu'il ne se souviendra qu'à moitié de lui ria Valentin en disparaissant dans la nuit

\- Par Inari Alec réveilles-toi demanda Maryse en secouant son fils qui s'était évanouis

\- Emmène-le chez Raziel pour qu'il puisse faire quelques choses proposa son mari

Ils se transformèrent en renard et s'envolèrent dans les airs, ils atterrirent près d'un temple où un grand renard en statue prônait au milieu. Ils se retransformèrent en humains et pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, un homme aux cheveux d'argent et d'or vint les voir. Il prit le petit garçon avec lui et le plaça au beau milieu de la salle, il fit un geste avec ses mains ce qui fit léviter Alec dans l'air. Au bout d'un moment il arrêta et reprit le petit garçon dans les bras,

\- Alors demanda Maryse en récupérant son fils

\- J'ai réussi à inverser le sort de Valentin en lui faisant récupérer une partie de sa mémoire mais pour sa sécurité je l'ai scellé d'un coin de sa tête expliqua l'homme

\- Mais est-ce qu'il se souviendra qu'il s'est fiancé demanda le père d'Alec

\- Non, comme je viens de vous dire je l'ai scellé. Il retrouvera la mémoire quand il rencontra son promis c'est la seule solution que nous ayons pour qu'il sache la vérité mais entre-temps ne lui révéler jamais qu'il est fiancé ou autres en rapport avec le garçon déclara Raziel

\- Merci Raziel remercia Maryse

Ils ramenèrent leur fils chez eux, ils le mirent dans leur lit en l'observant. Maryse éclata en sanglots en regardant son petit garçon, son mari la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler.

\- Maryse calmes-toi consola son mari

\- C'est de ma faute, je n'aurais jamais dû le fiancer sanglota Maryse

\- Ma chérie arrête de dire des âneries, tu as fait le bon choix pour notre fils, même si tu n'avais pas fait ça ils auraient fait une promesse devant l'arbre à serment au bord du lac réconforta son mari

\- Mais Robert…commença Maryse en pleurs

\- Chut, rappelles-toi ce que Raziel a dit Alec pourra recouvrir la mémoire donc ce qui signifie qu'il pourra se souvenir de Magnus et de ses fiançailles avec lui alors cesse de pleurer déclara Robert

\- C'est vrai, il pourra se souvenir de lui sourit Maryse en essuyant ses larmes

Ils entendirent des pleurs d'enfants, elle se leva pour aller dans une autre pièce pour revenir avec un bébé de deux ans. Robert sourit en regarda sa femme et son bébé,

\- Je crois qu'Isabelle a fait un cauchemar déduisit Maryse en s'approchant de son mari

Il embrassa la tête de sa fille et observa ses deux enfants avec sa femme, ils sourirent heureux. Pendant ce temps trois jours plus tard Magnus sortit de l'hôpital, il est tombé dans un mutisme profond en parlant plus. Jocelyn avait reçu la garde de son neveu à la mort de sa sœur et de son beau-frère, elle est toujours inquiète pour le mutisme de son neveu. Elle prit son courage à deux et avait pris rendez-vous chez un psychologue pour que Magnus puisse reparler à nouveau, les séances furent au départ catastrophique mais avec le temps le petit garçon se remit à parler doucement. Jocelyn faisait tout pour que le petit garçon ne ressente pas trop la perte de ses parents en lui donnant tout son amour, quand Magnus eut 7 ans celle-ci rencontra un homme du nom Luke Garroway dont elle tomba amoureuse. Luke s'était entiché avec Magnus en le considérant comme son propre fils, celui-ci le considérait comme son propre père. Il fut plus que ravi quand Jocelyn tomba enceinte et donna naissance à une petite fille, ils l'avaient nommé Clarissa Adèle Fairchirld-Garroway. Le couple avait décidé d'adopter officiellement Magnus quand celui-ci eut 9 ans, à partir de ce moment Magnus avait appelé Jocelyn et Luke papa et maman. Malgré ça Jocelyn emmenait chaque année son neveu sur la tombe de ses parents pour ne pas qu'il les oublies, plusieurs années ont passé une jeune fille rousse entra dans la chambre de son frère. Elle vit que celui-ci était encore endormi sur son lit, elle ricana avant d'étirer ses membres. Elle prit son élan avant de sauter dans le lit de son frère, celui-ci reçut le poids de la jeune fille en plein sur le ventre.

\- ON SE REVEILLE LA-DEDANS cria la rousse

Son frère lâcha un cri de douleur et fusilla sa sœur du regard, elle tira les rideaux ce qui aveugla le jeune homme. Elle se tourna avec le sourire en voyant que celui-ci s'était mis en boule avec sa couette pour se rendormir,

\- Magnus, si tu ne te réveille pas je bouffe toute tes pancakes menaça la rousse

Aucune réaction de la part de Magnus,

\- Je boirai tout ton jus préféré continua Clary

Elle souffla en voyant aucune réaction de la part de son frère,

\- Et je jetterai toutes tes paillettes et ton maquillage dans les toilettes et je vendrai tes beaux habits à un refuge sourit Clary

\- Biscuit si tu fais ça je te tue se réveilla Magnus en sortant de son cocon

\- Eh bien secoues-toi les puces, le petit déjeuner est servi et tu dois me déposer au lycée professeur se moqua Clary en sortant de la chambre

\- Seigneur qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter une sœur pareille se lamenta Magnus en allant dans la salle de bain

Elle lui tira la langue avant de descendre dans la cuisine, il vit sa mère entrain de faire le petit déjeuner et son père entrain de lire le journal. Magnus descendit avec un t-shirt bleu marine avec un col en v avec des boutons qu'il déboutonna à moitié et un pantalon blanc crème. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en piques et avec des mèches de chaque couleur, il avait des paillettes sur tout le corps. Il avait mis du khôl sous ses yeux pour refaire sortir ses yeux de chat, autour de chaque doigt ils avaient des bagues et des colliers à son cou. Il s'attela à son petit déjeuner,

\- Bonjour maman et papa salua Magnus

\- Bonjour Magnus salua Jocelyn en embrassant son neveu sur la joue tout en lui servant son petit-déjeuner

Luke hocha la tête pour le saluer avant de se lever pour prendre sa veste de policier, il embrassa sa femme et ses enfants.

\- Il faut que j'y aille, à ce soir salua Luke

\- A ce soir et fait attention à toi prévins Jocelyn

Il lui fit signe avant de sortir, Magnus termina son petit-déjeuner et monta dans sa chambre pour prendre ses affaires et redescendit pour prendre ses clefs de voiture et se tourna vers Clary.

\- Bon j'y vais et tu te dépêches Clary où sinon je te laisse prendre le bus sourit Magnus diaboliquement

\- Attends je vais aller prendre mes affaires lança Clary

\- T'as dix secondes ricana Magnus en faisant semblant de se diriger vers la porte

Elle alla vite récupérer ses vêtements avant de revenir où son frère l'attendait, ils sortirent de la maison en saluant leur mère. Ils rentrèrent dans une voiture rouge flamboyant, ils se dirigèrent vers le lycée. Ils sortirent et se séparèrent en entrant dans le bâtiment, Magnus était âgé de 22 ans et il était professeur de Chimie dans le lycée. Il était le plus jeune professeur sortit fraîchement de l'université après voir eut son diplôme très tôt avec des résultats excellents, Jocelyn et Luke étaient très fiers de lui et il lui avait offert une voiture dernier cri pour le récompenser. Il n'aimait pas que ses parents adoptifs dépenses de l'argent pour lui, celui-ci entra dans sa classe et salua ses élèves.

\- Bien aujourd'hui contrôle surprise sourit Magnus diaboliquement en regardant ses élèves qui pâlirent tous pour la plupart

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre des nouveaux élèves et la curiosité de Magnus. Bisous glacées.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Mighnight 21 : Ravie que ça t'a plu**

 **Nono 0109: Voilà la suite pour toi, disons que les fiançailles de Magnus et d'Alec seront expliquer dans les chapitres à venir.**

 **Maia 0067: Voilà la suite pour toi**

 **Alec Barton : je sais c'est pour ça que j'ai d'entré de jeux les complications qu'ils ont, ravie que tu as aimé la relation frère et soeurs de Clary et de Magnus c'est la deuxième que je fais cette type de relation et entre Jocelyn et Luke on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne XD**

 **Lavigne 126: Je savais que tu allais adorer mais il y pas que Alec qui a un problème de mémoire ;p voilà la suite**

 **Moukajan: Voilà la suite**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 1, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 1**_

Magnus ramassa les copies de sa classe, avant de soupirer doucement de la fatigue. Il tapota les feuilles sur son bureau avant de les mettre dans son chemise, il entendit toquer à la porte. Il tourna la tête pour voir son meilleur ami entrer dans sa classe, celui-ci avait une chemise verte avec un pantalon noire. Il avait les cheveux noirs avec des yeux noirs, il s'assit sur le bureau,

\- Alors quoi de neuf avec te élèves questionna son meilleur ami

\- Ça va, je viens faire de tes interro avec eux ricana Magnus en préparant ses bocaux pour son cours prochain

\- Ce que tu peux être sadique avec tes élèves remarqua son ami

\- Oh mon petit prince émeraude, tu m'accuse d'être sadique envers mes élèves s'offusqua Magnus

Son ami roula des yeux, ils entendirent toquer à la porte. Ils se tournèrent la tête pour voir Clary entrait dans la classe,

\- Biscuits demanda Magnus

\- Bonjour Ragnor, Mags ce soir je vais avec Simon à sa répétition donc rentre directement à la maison prévint Clary en embrassant l'autre professeur

\- D'accord, je préviendrai maman pour ça sourit Magnus

Elle le remercia avant de partir dans son cours, Ragnor laissa son ami et collègue travaillait pour rejoindre sa classe. Il regarda ses élèves entrer dans sa classe, il commença à faire son cours. Il rangea ses affaires et se dirigea vers sa voiture, il renta chez lui. Il vit un mot de Jocelyn qui disait qu'elle est partit au supermarché, il monta dans sa chambre en déposant ses affaires. Il se changea avant de prendre ses clefs de voiture à nouveau, il descendit et vit Jocelyn rentrer dans la cuisine avec des sachets de courses. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et lui prévient pour Clary avant de sortir de la maison, il se dirigea vers une boîte de nuit. Il entra et monta dans le bureau, après la mort de ses parents il a hérité de l'argent de son père. Il a fondu une boîte de nuit avec l'approbation de Jocelyn et de Luke quand il avait eu 18 ans, sa boîte de nuit était devenue très rapidement beaucoup réputé dans l'état. Il se rendit dans son bureau et commença à regarder le dossier de recrutement pour sélectionner quelques candidates pour travailler dans son club, il sélectionna quand son comptable entra dans son bureau pour signer des rapports. Il les lisait avant de les signer tout les documents,

\- Ce sera tout demanda Magnus

\- Oui patron, nous allons ouvrir dans quelques minutes proposa le comptable

\- Je ne vais pas rester pour l'ouverture de la boîte, je vais rentrer chez moi j'ai des tas de travail chez moi réfuta Magnus en prenant son manteau

\- Entendu répondit le comptable

Il descendit et salua ses serveurs ainsi d'autre employés, il prit sa voiture et rentra dans chez lui. Clary était en train de jouer au jeu vidéo avec un garçon aux lunettes et Jocelyn était dans la cuisine à préparer le repas.

\- Je suis rentré informa Magnus en retirant son manteau

\- Je croyais que tu allais rester à la boîte remarqua Jocelyn

\- J'ai juste passé pour signer les documents et vérifier les comptes c'est tout répondit Magnus

\- D'accord, le dîner sera bientôt informa Jocelyn

Il hocha la tête et monta dans sa chambre, il se déshabilla pour se mettre à l'aise et se regarda dans le miroir. Il souffla en passant la main sur son torse prés de son cœur où une marque en cristal de neige prônait, il se souvenait à peine de cette marque après l'accident de voiture quand il était enfant. Il le toucha doucement avant de souffler en passant la main dans ses cheveux, il prit ses copies et descendit pour s'installer à son bureau pour corriger les copies. Il entendit toquer et leva la tête pour voir Clary appuyer contre la porte,

\- Tu viens le repas va être servie informa Clary

\- J'arrive répondit Magnus

La rousse entra dans le bureau pour se pencher sur les copies avant que son frère le prend le bras pour l'entraîner hors de son bureau, elle bouda et tira la langue vers lui.

\- Continue de tirer la langue et je te la coupe pour la faire frire avec du sel menaça Magnus

Elle fit la moue, ils passaient la table avant que Luke entre après avoir retirer son manteau. Ils discutaient de leurs journées en rigolant, il remonta dans sa chambre et s'allongeant sur son lit. Jocelyn entra dans sa chambre pour déposer ses vêtements propre, elle s'assit sur son lit.

\- Qu'est qu'il y a maman demanda Magnus en la regardant

\- J'ai téléphonée quelques propriétaire en me renseignant sur quelques éventualité d'appartements pour toi sourit Jocelyn

\- Alors demanda Magnus en relevant

\- Eh bien j'ai visitée quelques uns qui t'aurait plu et si tu veux nous pouvons y aller demain proposa Jocelyn

Il sauta dans ses bras en la remerciant ce qui la fit rire, le lendemain Magnus se rendit dans un immeuble à Brooklyn avec ses parents et Clary. Le propriétaire vint les accueillir et les fit visiter l'appartement, l'appartement était un design de luxe. Le professeur alla visiter les chambres et la cuisine, ses parents aussi venaient de regarder l'appartement.

\- Alors comment trouveriez-vous l'appartement questionna le propriétaire

\- C'est très bien répondit Magnus

Clary revint de la salle de bain de l'une des chambres,

\- Magnus par pitié dis-oui pour cet appartement parce que la salle de bain est trop génial supplia Clary

Il roula des yeux en souriant et regarda ses parents, ils sourient en le regardant ce qui approuva son choix. Il accepta l'appartement avec le propriétaire, il signa les documents et paya le loyer. Ils rentraient chez eux, Jocelyn commença à faire une liste des choses que Magnus aurait besoin pour son appartement.

\- Nous avons assez d'argent de côté pour t'acheter quelques meubles pour ton appartement décréta Jocelyn

\- Maman c'est bon pour les meubles j'irai en acheter avec l'argent de l'héritage que j'avais mis de côté rassura Magnus

\- Non, je veux t'aider en plus tu pourrais prendre cet argent quand tu décideras de te marier sourit Jocelyn

\- Moi aussi je veux t'aider, nous avons économisé pour ce jour tu sais alors c'est bon en plus il n'y aura que Clary jusqu'à qu'elle parte pour l'université ensuite Jocelyn et moi on fera un voyage autour du monde rien qu'en amoureux déclara Luke pour blaguer

\- Luke s'indigna Jocelyn

Clary bouda ce qui fit rire Magnus et il lui ébouriffa les cheveux, il accepta l'aide de ses parents pour son nouvel appartement. Quelques jours plus tard il avait commencé à emménager dans son nouvel appartement, sa sœur avait laissé quelques affaires dans l'une des chambres en décrétant que ce sera sa chambre pendant les vacances scolaires. Il plaça le matériel de chimie sur la table, il soupira en se grattant la tête en sachant qu'il allait avoir Clary comme élève. Il regarda ses élèves rentrer dans la classe, il fit son cours normalement avant d'entendre la cloche sonner. Il soupira et vit sa sœur venir vers lui et attendit que tout le monde sorte,

\- J'ai eu combien pour le contrôle questionna Clary

\- Tu as une note qui inquiétera les parents répondit Magnus pour taquiner la rousse

Elle grimaça avant de sortir pour aller dans son prochain cours, il sourit avant de ranger son matériel. Il entendit toquer encore une fois et vit une jeune femme aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux bleus entrer dans sa classe, celle-ci était habillée d'une blouse d'infirmière.

\- Salut Catarina alors ça gaz salua Magnus

\- J'ai appris que tu as déménagé de chez tes parents commenta Catarina

\- Oui, ça fait un moment que je voulais vivre tout seul et maman m'a aidé à chercher un appartement raconta Magnus en préparant ses copies

\- Et alors tu as trouvé ton chez toi demanda Catarina

\- Oui, j'ai enfin commencé à emménager dans l'appartement enfin il me manque quelques détails à régler mais sinon ça va expliqua Magnus

\- C'est super, Ragnor et Raphaël ainsi que moi pourront passer pour faire une fête de crémaillère pour ton nouvel appartement sourit la jeune femme

\- Je vous enverrais l'adresse sourit Magnus

\- Bon je me sauve à l'hôpital allez n'oublie pas de m'envoyer l'adresse de ton nouveau chez toi sourit sa meilleure amie

Il hocha la tête et accueillit ses nouveaux élèves, les quatre amis s'étaient connus au collège et sont resté ensemble jusqu'à l'université ainsi qu'à leur embauche tous les quatre dans le lycée à part Catarina qui était partie vu qu'elle travaillait à l'hôpital. Les trois amis connaissaient l'histoire de Magnus et l'avaient soutenu dans l'épreuve, les quatre amis avaient fait les quatre cents coups au lycée et ils étaient extrêmement proches. Après les cours Magnus rentra chez ses parents pour terminer d'emballer ses affaires pour les emmener dans son nouvel appartement, il se changea pour mettre un habit plein de peinture et se dirigea vers son appartement pour terminer les travaux.

\- Magnus entendit Magnus

\- Je suis là répondit Magnus

Il vit Clary habillé d'une salopette avec des taches de peinture dessus et Luke qui avait un t-shirt et un jeans,

\- On est venue te donner un coup de main décréta Clary

\- Dis plutôt que tu veux décorer ta chambre nargua Magnus

Elle tira la langue avant de partir dans l'une des chambres, l'appartement de Magnus comportait quatre chambres, une grande cuisine, une salle de bain dans chaque chambre et un grand salon. Il y avait aussi une terrasse en passant par l'escalier du haut, Luke aida Magnus à peindre le mur après avoir eu l'autorisation du propriétaire. Après un moment à peindre Jocelyn vint leur rendre visite avec des boissons,

\- J'ai ramené des boissons pour tout le monde en plus j'ai commandé des pizzas dans la voiture en venant ici signala Jocelyn en déposant la glacière

\- Merci maman, ce que j'avais soif déclara Clary en débouchant une canette de soda

\- Tiens t'es là toi remarqua Magnus pour la taquiner

Elle lui tira la langue avant de boire son soda, Luke paya le livreur de pizza avant de venir partager la boîte de pizza. Ils mangèrent en rigolant et puis rentrèrent chez eux, quelques jours plus tard l'appartement était finis et Magnus pu enfin emménager dans son chez lui. Jocelyn n'arrêtait pas de pleurer à chaude larmes en regardant Magnus faire ses derniers cartons, elle se mouchait dans un mouchoir. L'asiatique vint la prendre dans ses bras,

\- Arrête de pleurer, je serai à 20 minutes d'ici maman. En plus tu pourras venir dans mon appartement consola Magnus

\- Je sais mais je n'arrive pas à m'y faire que tu ne seras plus là à la maison et que tu aies ton chez-toi sanglota Jocelyn

Il le serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front, Luke vint aussi l'embrasser.

\- Prends-soin de toi mon fils et si tu as besoin de quelque chose n'hésite pas à revenir décréta Luke

\- Ne t'inquiète pas papa sourit Magnus

Il serra Clary en lui disant qu'il viendra la récupérer pour aller au lycée, il rentra dans sa voiture et salua sa famille et se dirigea vers son nouveau chez lui. Il ouvrit la porte pour entrer dans son appartement, il s'assit dans le fauteuil en soupirant. Une semaine plus tard Magnus était entrain de regarder la télé quand il entendit la sonnerie de l'entrée, il se leva et trouva ses trois amis sur le pas de sa porte.

\- On est venu fêter la crémaillère déclara Ragnor en montrant une bouteille de vin

\- Allez entrer invita Magnus en les faisant entrer

Ils rentrèrent dans la maison de leur ami, ils discutèrent ensemble en buvant la bouteille de vin.

\- Tu sais qu'il y a aura des nouveaux élèves au lycée lança Ragnor

\- Ah bon, je croyais que le proviseur ne voulait plus de nouveaux élèves commenta Magnus

\- A croire qu'il ait changé d'avis d'après ce que la secrétaire a dit ils seront trois raconta Raphaël

\- Je vois souffla Magnus en buvant son verre de vin

Ils terminèrent la soirée avec leur ami avant de rentrer chez eux, Magnus s'étira avant de rentrer dans sa chambre en s'allongeant sur son lit. Le lendemain il se rendit chez ses parents pour récupérer Clary, ils se dirigèrent au lycée ensemble. A peine arrivé il fut convoqué dans le bureau du proviseur, il toqua et entra à l'intérieur.

\- Monsieur le proviseur, vous voulez me voir demanda Magnus

Il vit quatre personnes dans le bureau. Le proviseur hocha la tête en le regardant,

\- Madame, je vous présente le professeur Magnus Bane, il donne des cours en Chimie présenta le proviseur

La femme retient son souffle en regardant Magnus, il avait l'impression de la connaître.

\- Magnus, je vous présente Maryse Lightwood, elle vient d'inscrire ses enfants dans l'établissement expliqua le proviseur

\- Ravie de vous connaître madame Lightwood, vos enfants seront très bien traités et auront la meilleure éducation dans cette école car j'ai moi-même étudié ici raconta Magnus en serrant la main de Maryse

\- Je vois donc vous avez étudié ici répéta Maryse

\- Exacte madame sourit Magnus

\- Magnus était l'élève le plus assidu et le plus studieux de notre école et il a obtenu son diplôme à même pas 17 ans et il est sortit de l'université à même pas 20 ans et maintenant il enseigne ici dans notre école expliqua le proviseur

\- Monsieur le proviseur vous me vantez trop sourit Magnus en se grattant la nuque

Maryse sourit devant le parcours du professeur, après avoir discuté avec le proviseur qui lui remit un document au sujet des nouveaux élèves. Ils ressortirent du bureau, Magnus raccompagna Maryse jusqu'à la porte.

\- Vos enfants seront très bien éduqués madame Lightwood décréta Magnus

\- Je n'ai pas le moindre doute monsieur Bane sourit Maryse ayant un éclat de malice dans les yeux

\- Quand est-ce que vos enfants vont venir au lycée questionna Magnus

\- Les deux plus jeunes seront là vers la fin de la semaine et pour le plus âgé il viendra que la semaine prochaine car il est tombé malade expliqua Maryse

\- Je comprends madame souffla Magnus

\- Appelle-moi Maryse proposa Maryse en souriant de joie

\- Comme vous voudrez sourit Magnus

Il la raccompagna avant de rentrer dans le lycée, Maryse sourit en regardant le dos de Magnus disparaître. Elle sourit de joie après l'avoir revu,

\- Tu as bien grandi mon cher gendre sourit Maryse en allant dans une ruelle

Elle se transforma en renarde blanche avec neuf queues, elle s'envola et se fit léviter près du bâtiment en regardant Magnus entrain de donner des cours. Elle sourit davantage avant de s'envoler dans les airs, Magnus avait senti que quelqu'un l'observait et tourna la tête vers l'extérieur. Il balança la tête puis continua son cours normalement, après les cours il se dirigea vers sa voiture où sa sœur l'attendait.

\- Je pourrais venir chez toi ce soir proposa Clary

\- D'accord si tu téléphones à maman pour la prévenir prévint Magnus en ouvrant sa voiture

\- D'accord répondit la rousse en entrant dans le véhicule

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'appartement, le professeur cuisina pour lui et sa sœur pendant que celle-ci prenait sa douche. Clary sortit habillé d'un t-shirt trop grand pour elle avec les cheveux mouillés qu'elle essuyait, elle s'affala dans le fauteuil en zappant. Ils passèrent la soirée à regarder la télé avant que Magnus aille s'occuper des devoirs de ses élèves alors que Clary continuait de regarder la télé,

\- Dis frangin c'est vrai qu'il y aura des nouveaux dans le bahut questionna Clary en mangeant des pop-corn

\- Qui t'a révélé ça demanda Magnus

\- Tu sais bien que Simon est très ami avec Raphaël si je l'ose dire lâcha Clary

\- C'est vrai d'ailleurs j'ai rencontré la mère des élèves aujourd'hui avoua Magnus

\- C'est vrai demanda Clary en se redressant

\- Oui, et le plus bizarre c'est que j'ai l'impression de l'avoir connu il y a des années de cela déclara Magnus perdu dans ses pensées

\- Ah bon s'étonna Clary

\- Oui mais je ne sais plus pensa Magnus

\- Tu penses que c'était avant l'accident demanda Clary

Il leva la tête en la regardant, elle lui fit un regard désolé et il la rassura d'un geste de la tête.

\- Tu as peut-être raison, je l'ai sûrement connu avant l'accident mais comme j'ai tout oublié supposa Magnus en passant une main dans ses cheveux

La rousse regarda son frère avec tristesse, celui-ci ne souvenait plus de ces premières années avant l'accident étant trop jeune pour supporter le traumatisme. Il était allongé sur son lit en essayant de se rappeler de l'accident de voiture qui avait tué ses parents, il soupira en mettant un bras sur sa tête. Quelques jours plus tard il était entrain de donner des cours quand le proviseur entra dans la classe avec deux nouveaux élèves, les nouveaux élèves étaient une fille et un garçon.

\- Comme vous le savez nous accueillons de nouveaux élèves, professeur Bane je vous laisse vous en charger déclara le proviseur en s'en allant

\- Je vous laisse vous présenter proposa Magnus en leur laissant la place

\- Bonjour je m'appelle Isabelle Sophia Lightwood se présenta la fille

\- Tu étais dans quel lycée avant demanda Magnus

\- J'étais dans un lycée privé répondit Isabelle

Il hocha la tête en l'observant, la jeune fille était habillée d'une robe blanche assez courte avec des bottes à talons aiguille. Elle avait des longs cheveux noirs et des yeux noirs, le garçon s'avança devant, il avait des cheveux blonds avec des yeux d'or. Il avait un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres ce qui agaça fortement Magnus,

\- Je m'appelle Jace Lightwood et je suis le frère d'Isabelle se présenta Jace en faisant glousser les filles

\- Très bien veuillez prendre place décréta Magnus

Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur une chaise pour suivre le cours, après la cloche sonna Magnus soupira de fatigue et se massa la nuque. Il s'assit sur sa chaise et regarda ses élèves sortirent un à un, il observa les deux nouveaux élèves qui sortaient de sa classe. Il avait eu l'impression qu'ils ne cessaient d'observer ses moindres gestes, il soupira avant de continuer à faire son cours. Il sortit du bâtiment et vit Clary qui l'attendait devant sa voiture,

\- Maman veut que tu dînes à la maison signala Clary

\- D'accord accepta Magnus en entrant dans sa voiture

Ils rentrèrent chez leurs parents, Jocelyn était ravi de revoir son neveu à la maison. Elle le serra dans ses bras,

\- Maman, tu sais que j'habite à 20 minutes d'ici non ria Magnus

\- Je sais mais ça fait bizarre que tu ne sois plus à la maison renifla Jocelyn

Luke entra et salua son fils adoptif et sa fille pour ensuite embrasser sa femme sous les regards dégoûtés de ses enfants,

\- Trouvez-vous une chambre grimaça Magnus

\- Ouais renchérit Clary

\- Sachez les enfants que vous n'êtes pas nées dans les choux nargua Luke

\- Ben mince j'ai toujours cru que j'étais née dans les roses moi blagua Clary faussement choquée

\- Ah non toi t'es né dans une ortie taquina Magnus

\- Et toi dans une bouteille de paillette répliqua Clary tac au tac

Les deux se chamaillèrent sous les regards heureux de leurs parents, ils passèrent à table. Ils discutèrent de leurs semaines,

\- Alors Magnus, quelle est la note de Clary pour son dernier contrôle questionna Jocelyn ce qui fit pâlir sa fille

\- Elle a eu un B+ pour son dernier contrôle sourit Magnus

La jeune fille frappa son frère sur l'épaule ce qui le fit rire,

\- Tu m'avais dit que j'aurais une note qui pourrait inquiéter nos parents gronda Clary

\- J'adore te faire stressée ricana Magnus

Clary bouda à la table en mangeant,

\- J'ai eu un nouveau coéquipier au travail informa Luke

\- Ah bon et comment il s'appelle demanda Jocelyn

\- Il s'appelle Robert Lightwood, ce type a vraiment du flair pour repérer les choses raconta Luke

\- Nous aussi. Nous avons eu des nouveaux élèves dans le bahut, ils sont frères et sœurs. Jace et Isabelle Lightwood, je pense que ça doit être ses enfants glissa Magnus

\- Jace est le frère adopté d'Isabelle ajouta Clary

Tous la regardaient hébétés,

\- Comment tu sais ça toi questionna Magnus suspicieux

\- Ben j'ai commencé à faire amie avec Isabelle d'ailleurs elle préfère Izzy avoua Clary

\- Dis plutôt que le blondinet t'a tapé dans l'œil se moqua Magnus

\- N'importe quoi rougit Clary

\- Tu rougis se moqua Magnus en souriant narquois

\- Maman râla Clary

\- Magnus fiche-lui la paix souffla Jocelyn en servant le dessert

Elle lui tira la langue et lui fit un regard noir, après le dessert Luke alla regarder la télé pendant que Jocelyn faisait la vaisselle. Clary descendit avec son frère dans la cave, celui-ci retira son t-shirt et son pantalon en se mettant nu. La rousse prépara un tableau et sa peinture et observa les courbes de son cousin pour le dessiner, Clary adorait tellement l'art et le dessin qu'elle s'était inscrits à des cours. Comme elle dessinait assez souvent et empilait ses tableaux terminer dans la cave, Magnus lui avait offert une galerie d'art pour qu'elle puisse exposer ses tableaux. Parfois l'asiatique servait de modèles nus pour sa sœur,

\- Allez, tu peux me l'avouer, blondi t'a tapé dans l'œil c'est ça sourit Magnus

Elle se cacha derrière son tableau pour rougir, elle le regarda timidement.

\- Oui, quand je le regarde je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens attirée vers lui expliqua Clary en mélangeant la couleur

\- Oh ma petite sœur découvre l'amour c'est tellement touchant nargua Magnus en essuyant une larme imaginaire

\- Continue et j'expose ton corps avec un petit pénis devant tout le monde menaça Clary

\- Tout le monde sait que le grand Magnus Bane à un pénis très impressionnant se vanta Magnus en regardant son entre-jambe

\- Je crois que je vais vomir pâlit Clary

\- C'est toi qui as lancé le sujet se moqua Magnus

Elle haussa les épaules avant de continuer à peindre, après avoir fini de peindre le portrait de Magnus celui-ci se rhabilla et regarda son portait.

\- C'est parfait biscuit complimenta Magnus

\- Merci, j'espère intégrer une école d'art souhaita Clary en regardant le tableau

\- Tu l'intégras en plus tu es la meilleure élève en arts de tout le bahut rassura Magnus en l'embrassant sur la tête

Elle lui fit un sourire avant de recouvrir le tableau, il monta en haut et salua ses parents puis prit ses clefs de voiture pour partir. Il rentra dans son appartement et se doucha avant de se coucher, quelques jours plus tard il se rendit au bahut après avoir récupéré sa petite sœur chez ses parents. Il donna son cours normalement, il rangea le matériel quand Isabelle vint le voir.

\- Excusez-moi professeur demanda Isabelle

\- Oui demanda Magnus en se tournant vers elle

\- En fait c'est au sujet du cours, j'ai quelques lacunes dans certains exercices que vous avez donnés proposa Isabelle en lui montrant ses devoirs

Il lui expliqua ce qu'elle devait savoir sous le regard insistant de la jeune fille, celle-ci le regarda avec un sourire.

\- Excusez-moi de vous demander ça mais êtes-vous marier ou fiancer questionna Isabelle

\- Non, je ne le suis pas en faîte je suis encore célibataire répondit Magnus

\- Par hasard est-ce que je vous ne fait pas penser à quelqu'un questionna Isabelle

\- Je suis désolé mademoiselle Lightwood, j'ai eu un accident de voiture quand j'avais six ans ce qui fait que je ne me souviens pas de ma vie d'avant l'accident raconta Magnus

\- Oh je suis désolée pour l'accident s'excusa Izzy déboussolée

\- Ce n'est pas grave maintenant filez sinon vous serez en retard pour votre prochain cours sourit Magnus

Elle hocha la tête avant de sortir de la classe, Jace l'attendait dehors. Il s'approcha de sa sœur,

\- Alors il t'a reconnu questionna Jace

\- Non, les choses se compliquent. Il a eu un accident de voiture quand il avait six ans en oubliant tout avant l'accident expliqua Izzy

\- Merde jura Jace

\- C'est ça, il faut que nous parlions de cette information avec mère pour lui proposa Izzy

Jace hocha la tête et suivit sa sœur dans le prochain cours, Magnus avait entendu une partie de la conversation et voulait savoir ce que cachaient les Lightwood.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le coéquipier de Luke et les vagues souvenirs de Magnus. Bisous glacées.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: Il devra s'inquiéter légèrement et ces deux -là n'ont pas finis de se chamailler entre eux**

 **Nono 0109: Oui la famille Lightwood qui rentre un peu mais bien sûr pas d'Alec pour le moment à part dans ce chapitre XD**

 **Lavigne 126: Les choses vont encore se compliquer quand ils vont se rencontrer mais tu verras ça plus tard**

 **Alec Barton: Je suis offusquée que tu dises que je suis sadique avec mes lecteurs bien sûr j'ai tendance à jouer avec vos émotions mais il faut bien que je vous fasse rêver avec mon imagination aller pour la peine Alec fera son apparition dans ce chapitre**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 2, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 2**_

Magnus contempla sa tache sur le torse, il soupira avant de mettre sa chemise bordeaux en satin par-dessus son pantalon en jeans blanc. Il se maquilla et se coiffa, il mit ses bagues ainsi que ses colliers sur lui. Il saupoudra des paillettes sur lui et se regarda dans le miroir avec un sourire satisfait, il sortit de sa chambre et prit ses clefs de voiture. Il se dirigea vers son club et entra directement après avoir salué ses employés, il s'installa dans le carré VIP où beaucoup de personne vinrent le rejoindre comme il était le patron. Il fut amusé de voir des filles entrain d'essayer de le séduire pour qu'elles puissent rentrer gratuitement dans sa boite avec leur petit amis, il se laissa chouchouter avant de prendre un homme pour le ramener chez lui. Il coucha avec sa conquête du soir, après avoir fait l'amour il se leva et alla sur son balcon. Il grimaça en sentant sa tâche lui picoter faiblement, depuis son adolescence il avait commencé à avoir des aventures sans lendemain mais après chaque acte sa tâche de naissance en forme de cristal le picotait. Il soupira longuement avant de retourner à l'intérieur de son appartement, il alla se recoucher près de sa conquête. Le lendemain il se réveilla en s'étirant et vit que sa conquête du soir était partie depuis longtemps, il alla se préparer pour aller au bahut. Il se dirigea vers chez ses parents pour récupérer Clary, celle-ci entra dans sa voiture. Il alla démarrer quand Jocelyn sortit de la maison,elle leur dit au revoir en rentrant dans sa voiture, ils se dirigèrent vers le bahut. Clary descendit en premier avant son frère, celui-ci se dirigea vers sa classe. Ses élèves entraient dans sa classe,

\- Bonjour tout le monde, sortez vos manuels nous allons commencer une nouvelle leçon informa Magnus en sortant les matériaux de chimie

Il fit son cours normalement, la mâtinée se passa bien pour lui quand Clary vint dans sa classe avec une petite boîte de repas.

\- Maman à fait ça pour toi informa Clary

\- Merci, ça tombe bien j'étais sur le point d'aller acheter mon sandwich révéla Magnus en s'asseyant pour manger son repas

\- Alors quoi de neuf tu es sorti hier soir demanda Clary en s'installant devant lui

\- Comment tu sais que je suis sorti questionna Magnus en mangeant son repas

\- Tu as un léger suçon dans le cou ce qui signifie que tu as eu une ou un invité dans ton lit répondit Clary en pointant la légère marque rouge

\- T'aurais du devenir policier comme papa au moins tu aurais résolu beaucoup d'affaires ricana Magnus

Elle haussa les épaules en mangeant son repas, après avoir discuté entre eux elle se dirigea à sa place car ils avaient cours ensemble. Magnus accueillit ses élèves et fut étonné de voir Jace et Izzy dans la même classe que Clary, le blond alla s'asseoir près de Clary qui rougissait légèrement. Il sourit amusé et fit son cours en leur expliquant certains éléments de la chimie, il écrivit au tableau la leçon d'aujourd'hui. Il remarqua Jace entrain d'observer sa sœur au lieu de suivre son cours,

\- Monsieur Lightwood, veuillez répéter la consigne que je viens d'énoncer questionna Magnus

\- Bien sûr monsieur Bane, la consigne consiste à repérer les différents composants des molécules d'eau répondit Jace en se tournant vers lui

\- Quelle est la nomination de l'eau demanda Magnus

\- Sa nomination est H2O monsieur car il est composé de d'oxygène et d'hydrogène répondit Jace

\- Bravo monsieur Lightwood, mais veillez à garder votre concentration sur mon cours au lieu de mademoiselle Garroway déclara Magnus en faisant rougir sa sœur

La rousse le fusilla du regard mais il n'en avait cure, après le cours elle attendit que tout le monde soit parti avant de régler ses comptes avec son frère, celui-ci fit la sourde oreille devant ses plaintes. Il ramassa ses affaires avant de se diriger vers sa voiture suivit par la rousse qui n'arrêtait pas de pester contre lui, il entra dans sa voiture et mit la musique assez fort pour couvrir les cris de la rousse. Il la déposa chez elle avant de démarrer assez vite avant d'éclater de rire en regardant la rousse brailler sur la route, il passa au supermarché pour prendre quelques provisions pour le dîner qu'il allait préparer. Quand il ressortit du supermarché, il entendit un miaulement. Il tourna la tête pour voir un petit chaton au poil gris entrain de miauler dans un carton en piteux état, il s'accroupit devant le petit chaton.

\- Salut toi, comment vas-tu demanda Magnus en prenant le petit chaton

Il miaula dans les mains de Magnus, il l'emmena dans son appartement. Il prit une assiette et le posa par terre avant de prendre une brique de lait dans son réfrigérateur pour en donner au chaton, celui-ci lapa le lait sous les caresses de Magnus.

\- Ça te dirait de rester ici ? Il y a de la nourriture et un toit pour toi proposa Magnus en lui tendant la main

Il s'approcha et lécha la main de Magnus, celui-ci sourit et le nomma Président Miaou. Une semaine passa depuis que Magnus avait adopté le petit chaton, il avait acheté des fournitures pour le chaton. Clary avait trouvé adorable le chaton de même que Jocelyn qui avait rendu visite son fils en lui apportant son courriers qui arrivaient encore chez eux, Magnus gara sa voiture dans l'allée et rentra dans la maison de ses parents. Il trouva Clary entrain de travailler avec Isabelle Lightwood, celle-ci était choquée de le voir.

\- Professeur Bane, mais qu'est-ce que vous faîte là questionna Isabelle choquée

\- Je suis ici chez moi voyons enfin chez mes parents répondit Magnus amusé

Elle se tourna vers Clary qui était amusée aussi,

\- Je ne comprends pas bredouilla Isabelle

\- Tu dois garder ça ce secret mais Magnus est mon grand frère et on a sept ans de différence expliqua Clary

\- Mais vous êtes trop jeune pour être professeur mais vous avez quel âge demanda Isabelle

\- J'ai 22 ans et disons que j'ai sauté des classes au vu que j'étais studieux en classe, j'ai terminé le lycée j'avais à peine 17 ans et diplômé de l'université à l'âge de 21 ans raconta Magnus en s'asseyant sur la chaise

La jeune fille lui posa plusieurs questions sur son parcours, Jocelyn entra dans la maison avec des sacs de courses. Son neveu vint l'aider pour prendre les sacs et l'embrasser au passage, il les mit sur le plan de travail.

\- Merci chéri, bien je vais ranger les courses avant de préparer le dîner. Isabelle est-ce que ça te dirait de dîner à la maison proposa Jocelyn en se tournant vers la brune

\- J'en serai ravie madame Fairchirld accepta Isabelle

\- C'est parfait mais préviens tes parents avertis Jocelyn

\- D'accord madame sourit Isabelle

Magnus aida sa mère à ranger et la laissa préparer le repas, Jocelyn avait horreur que quelqu'un vienne la déranger pendant qu'elle préparait le repas sous peine de recevoir un coup de cuillère sur la tête. Clary emmena Isabelle dans sa cave où elle exposait ses tableaux,

\- Waouh, ces tableaux sont magnifiques complimenta Isabelle

\- Merci Izzy, je l'ai peint ici avant de les exposer dans la galerie d'art, maman aussi peint quelques fois mais elle s'est plus par passion et pour se détendre expliqua la rousse

Izzy haussa les sourcils en voyant le portrait de son professeur de chimie nu, elle se tourna vers son amie.

\- Il me sert de modèle parfois confirma Clary

\- Ça ne te gène pas tout ça demanda Isabelle

\- Non, au contraire ça l'amuse de s'exposer répondit Clary en haussant les épaules

\- Il m'a dit qu'il avait eu un accident quand il a eu six ans lança Izzy en s'asseyant sur le canapé

\- Eh bien ce n'est pas une histoire facile pour lui, Magnus n'est pas mon frère mais plutôt mon cousin mais on se considère plus comme frère et sœur. Ses parents et lui venaient de passer les vacances dans une maison près d'un lac je crois que ça s'appelle le lac Lynn, en rentrant en voiture ils ont eu un accident de voiture. Mon oncle fut tué sur le coup et ma tante est morte en cours de route seul mon cousin a survécu à l'accident mais après avoir été plongé pendant trois jours dans le coma, il a perdu la mémoire sur tout ce qui s'est passé avant l'accident. Ça l'a tellement marqué qu'il n'a plus parler pendant un moment, maman a obtenu sa garde et l'a emmené chez un psychologue pour qu'il puisse parler. Au bout d'un moment il a fini par reparler raconta Clary

\- Oh le pauvre, c'est vrai que c'est difficile souffla Izzy compatissante

\- Evite de lui en parler, ça le blesse tout ça en plus il n'aime pas qu'on est pitié de lui déclara Clary

Elle hocha la tête avant de discuter de tout et de rien, Magnus qui était entrain de regarder des émissions de mode à la télé.

\- Magnus, tu pourrais appeler les filles s'il te plait le dîner est prêt signala Jocelyn

Il se leva et alla dans la cave et les entendit rire,

\- Je te jure que mon frère aîné est quelqu'un de très grincheux parfois riait Izzy

\- J'ai hâte de le rencontrer, tu m'as bien dit que qu'il est tombé malade n'est-ce pas questionna Clary

\- Oui, mais pour le moment il va beaucoup mieux sourit Izzy

\- Les filles, le dîner est servi signala Magnus en descendant

Elles hochèrent la tête et se levèrent pour le rejoindre, ils se dirigèrent vers la table. Jocelyn posa des tas de questions à Izzy sur sa famille pour en savoir plus sur elle,

\- Ma mère est cardiologue dans l'hôpital d'ici et mon père est flic répondit Izzy en mangeant

\- C'est Robert ton père demanda Jocelyn

\- Oui, c'est lui confirma Izzy

Magnus termina de manger avant de se lever et embrassa sa mère, il prit un bout de gâteau pour le ramener chez lui. Il salua tout le monde et rentra chez lui, il entra chez lui en soupirant de fatigue. Il donna sa nourriture à son chat avant de ranger son dessert dans son frigo, il se doucha et tomba de son lit pour dormir. Il sourit en voyant le lac près de la maison de vacances, il courra là-bas en riant. Il vit un petit garçon habillé d'un kimono l'attendre devant le lac,

\- Hé je suis là sourit Magnus de haut de ses six ans

\- Je suis content de te voir, j'ai cru que tu m'avais oublié répondit le petit garçon de quatre ans

\- Jamais je ne t'oublierai voyons, tu es mon meilleur ami sourit Magnus

Le petit garçon sourit en le regardant, ils jouèrent ensemble quand ils commencèrent à courir ensemble avant que le petit garçon ne lâche sa main. Il se retourna pour la prendre à nouveau quand il ne vit personne autour de lui, il entendit un affreux bruit avant de voir ses parents dans des cercueils. Il se mit à crier ce qui le réveilla de son cauchemar, il passa la main sur son visage en sueur. Il soupira doucement avant de se lever, il se prépara et prit ses affaires avec ses clefs pour se diriger vers le bahut. Il récupéra sa sœur, et se dirigea vers sa salle de classe. Il prépara son cours quand il entendit toquer,

\- Salut alors une nuit de débauche demanda Ragnor en remarquant les cernes de son ami

\- Pour une fois non, j'ai juste fait des cauchemars presque toute la nuit soupira Magnus de fatigue

\- Sur l'accident questionna Ragnor en s'asseyant sur le bord de la table

\- Ouais une partie, et j'ai rêvé d'un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs avec des yeux bleus et on jouait ensemble près du lac Lynn près de la maison de vacances de mes parents raconta Magnus

\- Peut-être que le petit garçon est lié à un souvenir d'avant l'accident supposa Ragnor

\- Je le pense aussi mais en tout cas ça a ruiné mon sommeil bailla Magnus

\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon vieux, il y a les vacances qui arrivent très prochainement rassura Ragnor

\- Je sais, tu as prévu des choses pour les vacances questionna Magnus

\- Je vais à Londre pour rendre visite à de la famille là-bas et toi répondis Ragnor

\- Je ne sais pas, les parents n'ont pas encore prévu ce que nous allons faire pendant les vacances répondit Magnus

Il hocha la tête avant de saluer son ami pour se rendre à son cours, le professeur accueillit ses élèves dans la classe et leur rendit leur devoir. Il donna sa copie à sa sœur en lui faisant un léger clin d'œil ce qui la fit sourire, il donna la correction à ses élèves.

\- Ceux qu'ils veulent rattraper leur note, ils devront essayer de composer des molécules à partir d'hydrogène et du bicarbonate en m'expliquant les résultats et les calculs. Le devoir devra être rendu avant la fin de la semaine décréta Magnus en entendant la fin de la sonnerie

Il vit ses élèves partir en discutant de leur note, Clary attendit la fin des cours et s'approcha de son frère. Celui-ci soupira et alla fouiller dans son sac pour prendre un portefeuille avec des strass dessus et sortit un billet de cinquante dollars pour le donner à la rousse,

\- Comme promis comme tu as obtenu une bonne note, je te donne de l'argent mais c'est un B+ alors cinquante dollars décréta Magnus

\- Un jour j'obtiendrais un A+ dans ton cours et j'aurai enfin cent dollars souhaita Clary

\- Va rejoindre ton cours biscuit sourit Magnus amusé

Elle rigola en rangeant son billet, il balança la tête en pensant au jour où il avait fait un marché avec Clary pour ses notes dans son cours. Si celle-ci arrivait à obtenir une bonne note il la payait et si c'est une mauvaise note c'est elle qui devait le payer, il accueillit ses autres élèves. Plus tard il déposa sa sœur et vit la voiture de police de leur père devant l'allée, ils rentrèrent et vit un homme aux cheveux brun avec des yeux foncés, il avait un teint d'olive. Il portait l'insigne de la police, Luke vint les rejoindre.

\- Ah vous êtes là, les enfants je vous présente Robert Lightwood mon coéquipier après qu'Alaric soit transféré à Miami. Robert je te présente mes enfants Magnus et Clary présenta Luke

\- Ravie de vous connaître, ma fille Isabelle m'a tellement parler de Clary avec mon fils Jace sourit Robert

Elle rougit, Magnus ricana moqueusement des rougissements de la jeune fille, celle-ci donna un coup de coude à son frère qui rigola encore plus.

\- Et vous vous êtes le professeur de mon fils et ma fille conclu Robert

\- C'est exact, je suis le professeur de chimie de vos enfants confirma Magnus

\- Vous êtes un professeur très jeune alors que normalement vous devriez être à l'université déduisit Robert

\- Disons que j'étais un élève très studieux à l'école sourit Magnus

Magnus a sauté plusieurs classes tellement il était plongé dans ses études, au final il a obtenu son diplôme à 17 ans et a été diplômé à 21 ans se vanta Luke fier de son fils adoptif

\- C'est super d'avoir un fils aussi intelligent dans la famille, mon fils aîné qui est âgé 17 ans est aussi très intelligent mais pour raison de santé il n'a pas pu faire sa rentrée avec sa fratrie mais je pense qu'il le fera bientôt sourit Robert en regardant Magnus

\- Je l'espère monsieur Lightwood, j'ai hâte de connaître votre fils aîné pour lui apprendre mon savoir déclara Magnus

\- Je pense que tu seras plus que ravi de le connaître sourit Robert énigmatique

Il cligna des yeux devant les mots de Robert, il reçut un appel et s'excusa pour le prendre. Il revint en mettant le téléphone dans sa poche,

\- Je suis désolé, mais il y a un problème au club et il faut que j'y aille régler ça en urgence signala Magnus en prenant son manteau

\- Le club répéta Robert confus

\- Magnus n'est pas un simple professeur, il est aussi patron d'une boîte de nuit appelé le Pandémonium expliqua Jocelyn en venant servir les tasses de thé pour tout le monde

\- Oh je vois donc professeur le jour et patron de boîte de nuit la nuit conclue Robert

\- Oui, c'est ça mais en tout cas son club m'a aidé à boucler quelques affaires de drogue raconta Luke

\- Ah bon s'étonna Robert

Luke raconta quelques vieilles affaires durant laquelle la boîte de Magnus avait servi de couverture pour arrêter plusieurs trafiquants de drogue, celui-ci était impressionné par les histoires.

\- C'est impressionnant, bon je crois que je vais y aller chez moi sinon ma femme va encore me tirer les oreilles nargua Robert

\- D'accord je te raccompagne chez toi proposa Luke

\- Non ça ira, je vais rentrer chez moi par mes propres moyens rassura son coéquipier

\- Alors on se retrouve demain lança Luke

\- Entendu sourit Robert en sortant de la maison

Il s'avança près d'une rue déserte, il regarda si personne n'était dans les parages avant de se métamorphoser en renard blanc à neuf queues. Il s'envola dans les airs et atterrit dans une cour, il se matérialisa en un humain. Ses vêtements étaient changés en kimono, il entra dans sa maison en poussant la porte coulissante sur le côté. Il le referma et vit sa femme l'accueillir,

\- Tu rentres bien tôt remarqua Maryse

\- J'ai terminé la ronde avec Luke et j'ai rencontré notre futur gendre répondit Robert

Elle fit un sourire en coin en entendant qu'il avait rencontré leur futur gendre, ils entendirent des pas venir dans leur direction. Isabelle habillée d'une yukata blanche avec des fleurs dessus suivies de leurs plus jeune fils qui était habillée d'un kimono bleu clair, celui-ci avait des lunettes sur les yeux.

\- Papa, tu es là alors comment était ta journée demanda son plus jeune fils

\- Ça va, la journée était très chouette sourit Robert en ébouriffant les cheveux de son dernier fils

\- Papa râla son fils

\- Désolé chéri s'excusa Robert

\- Max va te laver les mains, on passer à table bientôt signala Maryse

Max hocha la tête et alla dans le couloir,

\- Avec de l'eau et non avec ta salive s'écria Maryse dans le couloir

\- OUI MAMAN répondit Max

Izzy rigola doucement, son père se tourna vers elle.

\- Où sont Jace et Alec questionna Robert

\- Ils sont parti se promener dans les airs répondit Izzy

\- Je vois souffla Robert

Plus tard ils allaient dîner quand ils virent deux renards atterrir dans la cour, l'un avait sept queues et l'autre huit queues. Ils se retransformaient en humain, Jace était habillé d'un kimono en or avec des étoiles blanches dessus. L'autre était un garçon un peu plus âgé avec des cheveux noirs avec des yeux bleus, il était habillé d'un kimono noir avec des dragons rouges dessus.

\- Vous êtes en retard pour le dîner les garçons avertis Maryse

\- Nous sommes désolés maman s'excusa Jace en s'avança avec l'autre garçon

Ils s'assirent pour manger, ils discutèrent de leur journée tranquillement. Robert se tourna vers le garçon aux yeux bleus,

\- Est-ce que tu vas beaucoup mieux maintenant questionna Robert

\- Oui je vais beaucoup mieux rassura le garçon

\- Je vois parce que tu vas faire bientôt ta rentrée après les vacances scolaires prévint Robert

\- D'ailleurs tous les professeurs sont géniaux surtout le prof de chimie qui est vraiment mignon sourit Izzy

\- Et alors souffla son frère en roulant des yeux

Ils terminèrent de manger, le noiraud se dirigea vers sa chambre en faisant coulisser la porte et la referma. Il s'allongea sur son lit en soupirant, il entendit la porte coulisser et renifla l'odeur de sa mère entrée dans sa chambre.

\- Maman qu'est-ce qu'il y a questionna son fils

\- Je m'inquiète pour toi Alec, est-ce que ça ira demanda Maryse

\- Oui maman, j'irai bien ne t'en fait pas ce ne sont pas des maux de tête qui vont m'empêcher d'aller à l'école déclara Alec en souriant

\- Tu me rassures mon fils sourit Maryse

\- Et puis si j'ai encore des mots de têtes, je t'appellerai de là-bas rassura Alec

\- Je sais, mais n'oublie pas que tu ne dois pas révéler ton âge réel rappela Maryse

\- Je sais maman, ne t'en fais pas et puis Izzy et Jace seront là pour m'aider sourit Alec

\- Tu as tellement grandi que je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as déjà huit queues souffla Maryse en caressant la joue de son fils

Il sourit en regardant sa mère, celle-ci le laissa seul pour partir. Alec soupira longuement avant de prendre son bain, il alla se coucher. Au beau milieu de la nuit il gigota avant de se lever en tenant sa tête, il lâcha un cri de douleur ce qui alerta sa famille. Ses parents entrèrent dans sa chambre et le virent tenir sa tête, Maryse vint le voir.

\- Alec souffla Maryse

\- Maman…ça…recommence…ça…me…fait…mal grimaça Alec sous la douleur

Il avait l'impression que son cerveau était comprimé dans sa tête, sa mère regarda son père qui hocha la tête. Elle toucha la tête de son fils qui tomba sans connaissance sur elle, Robert le prit dans ses bras avant de se transformer en renard et s'envoler dans les airs. Izzy et Jace ayant entendu du bruit vinrent les voir,

\- Maman, ça recommence demanda Izzy

\- Oui, ses maux de tête ont recommencé soupira Maryse

\- Pourquoi ne pas directement enlever le sceau proposa Jace

\- Si on enlève le sceau, ça va être compliqué pour votre frère. Valentin avait commencé à effacer une partie de sa mémoire quand nous sommes arrivés et Raziel a sceller l'autre moitié mais s'il recouvre la moitié, ça va être douloureux pour lui expliqua Maryse

\- Maudit soit Valentin cracha Jace

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fait ça Alec demanda Isabelle

\- Valentin voulait qu'Alec épouse sa fille pour que son clan soit plus prospère en s'alliant avec le notre mais…stoppa Maryse en détournant le regard

\- Mais comme tu l'as fiancé à un humain, il s'est révolté en effaçant la mémoire d'Alec enfin une partie acheva Isabelle en prenant sa mère dans ses bras

\- Oui, je m'en veux parfois mais je sais que malgré ça Alec et Magnus aurait fait une promesse devant l'arbre à serment supposa Maryse

\- De toute façon je pense qu'Inari a fait en sorte qu'ils soient destinés à être ensemble déduit Jace

Elle hocha la tête et les envoya se coucher, Robert revint avec son fils dans les bras. Celui-ci était endormi dans les bras de son père qui le coucha dans son lit, sa femme l'attendait dehors.

\- Alors qu'a dit Raziel demanda Maryse

\- Il a remis le sceau en place mais ça va être compliqué pour lui quand il fera face à Magnus souffla Robert en se grattant la nuque

\- En plus de sa Magnus a complètement oublié de son côté depuis son accident de voiture soupira Maryse

Il prit sa femme dans ses bras en la rassurant, ils allèrent se coucher. Alec ouvrit les yeux inconsciemment,

\- Magnus souffla Alec en se rendormant

De l'autre côté Magnus était endormi dans son lit quand il entendit le murmure d'Alec, il se réveilla en mettant une main sur sa tache de naissance. Celui-ci le picotait, il soupira en passant la main sur son visage avant de se recoucher. Le lendemain il fit son cours normalement toute la matinée, Clary vint lui apporter le déjeuner.

\- Merci esclave se moqua Magnus

\- Très drôle répliqua Clary

Il s'installa sur son bureau pour manger le repas de sa mère,

\- Alors quoi de neuf à la maison questionna Magnus

\- Papa à décider de nous emmener en vacances répondit Clary

\- Tu sais où cette fois demanda Magnus

Elle se mordit les lèvres, il la regarda suspicieusement.

\- Biscuit demanda Magnus

\- Maman a suggéré mais ce n'est pas sûr la maison de vacances au bord du lac Lynn répondit Clary

\- Je vois, c'est chouette comme idée pensa Magnus

Elle soupira de soulagement discrètement, elle avait eu peur sur le coup car Magnus n'aimait pas en général qu'ils parlent de la maison de vacances de ses parents.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Préparation pour les vacances et la douleur de Magnus. Bisous glacées.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono 0109: Non il n'a pas de mal de tête à cause de Magnus relis bien le chapitre, tout le monde à part Alec n'a pas encore rencontré Magnus mais ça fera dans une partie du chapitre prochain**

 **Alec Barton: J'étais morte de rire en lisant ton review, c'est vrai que je suis sadique avec les personnages mais qui ne le sera pas sinon sera trop nian-nian allez dans le prochain chapitre la rencontre partielle des amoureux**

 **Guest: C'est vrai la mémoire de Magnus commence doucement à immerger doucement mais seulement en rêve, les maux de tête d'Alec est dit dans le chapitre précédent**

 **Lavigne 126: Ils vont se revoir que le chapitre prochain enfin brièvement et pour te répondre ça fait cinquante chapitre pas plus**

 **Moujakan: La rencontre se fera que le prochain chapitre mais brievement XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 3, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 3**_

Magnus termina son cours en soupirant, il avait hâte d'être en vacances pour se reposer. Il se dirigea vers sa voiture pour rentrer chez lui et vit Clary entrain de discuter avec Simon, celui-ci salua sa meilleure amie avant de rentrer chez lui. Il déposa sa sœur avant de rentrer chez lui, il se déshabilla et s'habilla en mettant une chemise pourpre et un pantalon bleu marine en se saupoudrant de paillettes. Il donna à son chat à manger avant de se diriger vers sa boîte de nuit, il gara sa voiture quand il vit Clary présente sur le parking avec son meilleur ami.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là demanda Magnus

\- Je suis venue un peu m'amuser et rassures-toi maman et papa sont d'accord répondit Clary

Il roula des yeux en soupirant avant de rentrer dans la boîte de nuit, il monta dans le bureau directement après avoir salué ses employés. Clary entra dans la pièce et s'assit sur le rebord du bureau de son frère, elle regarda son téléphone. Magnus la regarda en soupirant, elle était habillée d'un débardeur noir avec un pantalon slim noir avec un bracelet à son poignet. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en queue de cheval, il soupira dépité en voyant que celle-ci était sans maquillage. Elle leva les yeux devant la moue de son frère,

\- Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas le maquillage râla Clary

\- Tu serais plus joli avec du maquillage remarqua Magnus

\- Malgré ça c'est non déclara Clary

\- Et si moi qui te maquille proposa Magnus

Elle accepta en sachant que son frère allait la harceler durant toute la soirée, celui-ci retira de son tiroir un trousseau de maquillages et se leva pour aller la maquiller. Il la maquilla d'un maquillage assez sobre, il lui mit un joli rouge à lèvres de couleur rose pâle. Il recula avec un sourire de fierté en voyant la beauté de sa sœur, celle-ci roula des yeux. Ils descendirent du bureau pour aller dans le carré VIP, Simon vint les rejoindre après être resté au bar. Comme à son habitude des gens vinrent autour de Magnus en attirant son attention sur eux, Clary était amusé de la réputation de son frère. Elle se leva et alla danser sur la piste de danse en se lâchant sous les yeux protecteurs de Magnus, après ça elle revint en buvant des cocktails servies par les employés de la boîte de nuit. Après s'être amusés en boîte de nuit, Magnus ramena sa sœur à son appartement. Il la porta dans ses bras après que celle-ci se soit endormie dans la voiture, il la déposa dans sa chambre qu'elle avait décorée elle-même. Il la déchaussa et la mit à l'aise sur le lit avant de mettre la couverture sur elle, il alla prendre une douche pour tomber sur son lit de fatigue. Il se réveilla en grimaçant en entendant du bruit dans sa cuisine, il se leva et vit Clary en train de faire le petit déjeuner habillé d'un t-shirt trop grand et un boxer de Magnus en guise de short. Elle déposa un verre de jus de fuit avec un plat de toast français pour lui,

\- Bonjour frangin voilà ton petit déjeuner salua Clary en déposant son café

Ils mangèrent leur petit déjeuner ensemble, ils restèrent dans l'appartement à glander toute la matinée. Ils étaient entrain de regarder un film,

\- Ça te dirait de sortir un peu proposa Magnus

\- D'accord, je vais aller me changer accepta Clary

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble au centre commercial, Magnus traîna sa sœur dans chaque magasin pour hommes pour faire du shopping. Il porta plusieurs sacs dans ses mains avant d'entraîner sa sœur pour acheter des vêtements pour elle ce qui la fit souffler dépit,

\- Allez viens je te paye le déjeuner proposa Magnus en la voyant fatiguer

\- Dieu merci parce que à ce rythme-là je me serai écroulé par terre soupira Clary de fatigue

Ils allèrent dans un café et ils prirent chacun un sandwich, Magnus s'éclipsa pour aller aux toilettes. Quand il revint il vit un groupe de filles qu'il reconnut comme l'équipe de pom-pom-girls du lycée, il s'approcha doucement pour écouter leur conversation.

\- Alors Garroway, tu viens acheter des vêtements de luxe pour toi se moqua la capitaine

\- Dégage d'ici Beverly cracha Clary

\- Peuh ! Tu peux tout acheter mais tu resteras toujours un boudin et encore je pèse mes mots nargua la capitaine

Toutes son groupe rigola ce qui fit fulminer Magnus qui serra les poings,

\- Et alors je préfère ressembler à un boudin au lieu de ressembler à une pute dans ton genre qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge se moqua Clary ce qui fit sourire Magnus

\- Eh bien la pute elle au moins a un petit copain au lieu de toi qui est le petit vilain canard du lycée, surtout que mon copain c'est Jace Lightwood nargua Beverly

Le professeur vit le teint de sa sœur pâlir, il comprit que la rousse avait un béguin pour le blond. Elle commença à avoir les larmes aux yeux sous les moqueries de Beverly avec son groupe en sachant son béguin envers Jace, Magnus n'en pouvant plus de voir sa sœur souffrir décida d'intervenir.

\- Bonjour mesdemoiselles salua Magnus d'une voix froidement

\- Professeur mais qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici demanda Beverly qui était choquée de voir Magnus

\- Je suis venu comme tout le monde prendre un café répondit Magnus

Elles gloussèrent comme des dindes devant lui ce qui l'irrita, il savait que la moitié des filles de son bahut étaient folles de lui à cause de son look excentrique.

\- Ça tombe bien professeur, on vous invite à notre table pour boire un café proposa Beverly ce qu'approuva son groupe

\- Je suis désolé mais je décline votre offre car j'ai rencontré mademoiselle Garroway dans un magasin et j'ai eu la charmante idée de l'inviter à prendre un café pour lui parler de ses résultats et de son avenir refusa Magnus

Elles furent surprises du refus de Magnus, elles lui souhaitèrent une bonne journée avant de s'enfuir sous son regard froid. Le professeur s'assit en face de sa sœur qui jouait avec son muffin,

\- Tu veux qu'on rentre à l'appartement demanda Magnus

Elle hocha la tête et suivit Magnus jusqu'à sa voiture, ils rentrèrent à l'appartement. Il déposa ses affaires dans sa chambre et alla dans celle de sa sœur, celle-ci était assis sur son lit les genoux pliés vers elle.

\- Ça va biscuit s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Tout va bien rassura Clary

\- Tu es sûr parce que je vais aller chercher Président Miaou pour qu'il bouffe les cafards qui envahissent ton cerveau nargua Magnus

Elle ria à la blague de son professeur, celui-ci ria avec elle avant de se lever pour aller chercher deux tasses de chocolat chaud avec des guimauves dedans.

\- Du chocolat chaud avec des guimauves alors qu'on est en pleine journée remarqua Clary

\- Tu préfères que j'aille faire un thé nargua Magnus

\- Non c'est parfait, merci remercia Clary en buvant le chocolat chaud

Il buvait le chocolat en attendant que la rousse puisse parler,

\- Jace sort avec Beverly et cette garce se vante de ça alors qu'elle le trompe dans son dos confessa Clary en serrant sa tasse dans ses mains

\- Je vois et toi tu es tombé amoureuse de Lightwood compris Magnus en regardant sa sœur

Elle hocha la tête timidement, elle but son chocolat.

\- En fait c'était une admiration qui s'est mué en béguin puis sans que je réalise je suis tombée amoureuse de lui, et puis de toutes façons il sort avec cette pouffe de Beverly s'enragea Clary

\- Est-ce qu'il sait que tu es amoureuse de lui questionna Magnus en buvant son chocolat

\- Non, je le regarde de loin et puis franchement Magnus comment tu veux que je lui dise quoi que soit au vu qu'il sort avec la fille la plus jolie et la plus populaire du lycée alors que moi je suis juste une fille banale qui aime l'art renifla Clary

Magnus la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa dans les cheveux,

\- Tu n'es pas une fille banale qui aime l'art, tu es une très belle femme à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur. Pour le moment Lightwood ne voie pas la beauté qui a dans ton cœur mais un jour il se rendra compte que tu es la plus belle personne qui peut exister sur cette terre déclara Magnus

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu es mon frère souffla Clary en le regardant

\- Bien sûr que non, je te dis ça parce que je t'aime et ce que je dis est la vérité même Samuel pourra te le dire que ce que je viens de dire est la vérité rassura Magnus

\- C'est Simon et merci tu m'as vraiment remonté le moral sourit Clary en l'embrassant sur la joue

\- Je n'aime pas que ma petite sœur ait un vilain chagrin comme ça à cause d'une garce qui va mourir avec overdose de botox plus tard nargua Magnus

Elle éclata de rire ce qui fit sourire le professeur de voir le sourire de sa sœur, il la ramena chez leurs parents qui n'étaient pas inquièts pour elle en la sachant chez leur fils. Le lendemain il vint la récupérer pour aller au lycée en ensemble, ils se séparèrent pour aller chacun dans leur classe. Magnus fit son cours normalement en montrant les différentes compositions de chimie et passa dans chaque rang de sa classe pour les aider,

\- Voilà évite de mettre trop de dioxyde de carbone dans la composition c'est pour ça que c'est tout bleu alors que la couleur que je voulais c'est le vert signe que la composition a marché expliqua Magnus à son élève

\- Bien monsieur mais comment je dois faire demanda l'élève

Il lui montra une autre composition chimique à son élève pour qui puisse rattraper ses camarades, celui-ci le remercia et continua son travail. Il continua à aider ses élèves jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie de la fin des cours sonne, il donna des devoirs à faire ensuite il vida les produits en rangeant le matériel pour son cours suivant. Il accueillit sa classe suivante et leur expliqua le travail à faire, ils se mirent au travail. Il corrigea ses copies jusqu'à la prochaine sonnerie, ses élèves sortirent de sa classe en rendant leurs copies. Il souffla en se pinçant le nez, il entendit toquer et vit Clary venir lui apporter le déjeuner de la part de leur mère.

\- Je devrais dire à maman que c'est bon pour le repas souffla Magnus

\- Même si tu lui dis ça elle sera inquiète pour toi répondit Clary en déposant son déjeuner sur son bureau

\- Tu ne vas pas manger avec Simon et Izzy demanda Magnus

\- Non parce que je préfère déjeuner avec toi en plus Simon est à sa répétition et Izzy a été pris dans l'équipe de pom-pom-girls répondit Clary en s'installant sur une chaise

\- Je vois, elle a préféré l'équipe que toi conclue Magnus

\- Non, elle est toujours amie avec moi et elle fait la sourde-oreille avec Beverly sourit Clary

\- Ça c'est une vrai amie sourit Magnus

\- Je sais sourit Clary aussi

Ils discutèrent en mangeant, Clary riait aux blagues de son frère. Après le déjeuner elle laissa son professeur faire son cours, il accueillit la classe de Clary. Il leur expliqua la leçon d'aujourd'hui avant de les laisser travailler seul tout en passant dans les rangs pour voir leur manipulation, il expliqua à quelques élèves leur erreur de manipulation. Il passa près de sa sœur pour voir Jace l'observer silencieusement avec un sourire tendre sur les lèvres,

\- Un problème monsieur Lightwood questionna Magnus en le regardant

\- Non professeur répondit Jace en se grattant la tête

\- Je vois, pourriez-vous me montrer votre manipulation demanda Magnus en se penchant vers son travail

\- Bien sûr répondit Jace en lui montrant son travail

Il lui expliqua que son travail pourrait être amélioré encore plus en rajoutant quelques solutions, la sonnerie annonça la fin du cours.

\- N'oubliez pas d'écrire les différentes compositions que vous avez faites et je vous souhaite d'excellentes vacances souhaita Magnus

\- Merci professeur Bane répondirent ses élèves

Il sourit avant de ranger ses affaires, il sortit du bâtiment et se dirigea vers son véhicule et vit que sa sœur l'attendait. Il entendit quelqu'un crier le nom de sa sœur et attendit en écoutant la conversation, Clary leva la tête pour voir Jace venir dans sa direction. Elle se redressa en rougissant légèrement,

\- Clarissa Garroway c'est ça demanda Jace

\- Oui, je peux faire quelques choses pour toi demanda Clary

\- En fait tu as oublié ton cahier de dessin dans la classe répondit Jace en lui donnant son cahier

\- Merci beaucoup remercia Clary en prenant son cahier

\- Excuse-moi mais j'ai regardé à l'intérieur de ton cahier et je peux te dire que tu es très douée en dessin complimenta Jace

\- Merci beaucoup, disons que je veux intégrer l'école d'art plus tard rougit Clary

\- J'espère que tu arriveras à le faire parce que tu es très douée sourit Jace ce qui fit rougir Clary encore plus

\- Merci encore une fois sourit Clary rouge comme ses cheveux

Magnus sourit devant les rougissements de sa sœur et s'approcha en ouvrant sa voiture, Jace fut étonné de voir son professeur de chimie déposer ses affaires dans la voiture en même temps que Clary.

\- Vous…demanda Jace en pâlissant

\- Non, non, c'est mon frère adoptif et Izzy le sait rassura Clary

\- Oh je vois et bien je te souhaite de bonnes vacances alors et on se retrouve à la rentrée souhaita Jace

\- Merci à toi aussi et dis à Izzy bonnes vacances à elle aussi souhaita Clary

\- D'accord, à vous aussi professeur souhaita Jace

\- Merci Lightwood sourit Magnus

\- JACE cria Beverly de loin

\- Bon j'y vais aller on se voit à la rentrée Clarissa sourit Jace

\- Je préfère Clary rectifia Clary

\- Entendu bye salua Jace en s'en allant

\- Bye souffla Clary

Elle regarda le blond partir rejoindre Beverly qui fit express de l'embrasser, elle avala sa salive et rentra dans la voiture de Magnus. Celui-ci ne dit rien et la ramena chez leurs parents, il rentra en suivant sa sœur qui monta dans sa chambre et claqua la porte très fort. Jocelyn grimaça au bruit, elle se tourna en mettant les poings sur les hanches.

\- Magnus Bane-Fairchirld je pourrais savoir ce que tu as fait encore à ta sœur gronda Jocelyn

\- Peine de cœur répondit Magnus en déposant ses affaires sur la table

\- Oh compris Jocelyn

Elle retourna à son travail, Luke entra dans la maison en déposant sa veste et salua Magnus et sa femme.

\- Où est Clary demanda Luke ne voyant pas sa fille

\- Dans sa chambre et vaux mieux que tu la laisse tranquille car elle a une peine de cœur expliqua Jocelyn en coupant des légumes

\- Oh je vois qui est le malheureux qui a brisé le cœur de ma fille que je le coffre avec les détraqués et les psychopathes questionna Luke

\- Elle est amoureuse mais le garçon sort avec quelqu'un d'autre répondit Magnus amusé par le comportement de son père adoptif

\- Je vois, je vais dans la remise souffla Luke

Magnus corrigea ses copies en attendant le dîner avec sa famille, une fois pars semaine il venait dîner avec ses parents. Sa mère lui demanda d'aller chercher sa sœur enfermée dans sa chambre, il monta les escaliers et toqua à la porte. Il entra dans la chambre de sa sœur et la vit entrain de dessiner en serrant sa peluche préférée dans son bras, il sourit en voyant la vieille peluche de sa sœur en se souvenant que c'était lui qui lui avait offert quand elle avait trois ans pour son anniversaire. Elle adorait la peluche et ne se séparait jamais d'elle même maintenant, il s'allongea à côté d'elle.

\- Pauvre Mr Cat, il doit avoir mal aux yeux de te voir entrain de dessiner sur ton cahier. Je le plains vraiment nargua Magnus

Elle lâcha un petit rire ce qui fit sourire son frère,

\- On va manger ensuite on va soigner ce petit cœur blessée avec du chocolat chaud avec des guimauves dedans proposa Magnus en se levant

\- D'accord accepta Clary

Ils descendirent à la salle à manger où Jocelyn servait le dîner, Luke s'assit devant le repas de famille. Ils discutèrent autour de la table en riant parfois,

\- Cette année on part en vacances comme tous les ans déclara Luke

\- Et on va où cette fois demanda Magnus

\- A ce propos Magnus nous voulons ta décision sur ce lieu justement questionna Jocelyn en regardant Luke

\- Nous voulons aller au bord du Lac Lynn mais seulement si tu es d'accord demanda Luke

Il regarda sa tante et son oncle sans émotions, il ferma les yeux avant d'ouvrir les yeux devant leurs regards inquiets. Depuis des années Jocelyn et Luke n'avaient jamais proposé à celui-ci de retourner vers le lieu où il avait perdu ses parents en espérant que celui-ci se sente mieux pour avancer,

\- Pourquoi pas, on pourrait utiliser la maison de mes parents approuva Magnus

\- Es-tu sûr chéri sinon on pourrait aller à Los angles où autre part proposa Jocelyn inquiet

\- Il faut bien que tôt ou tard je retourne là-bas maman décréta Magnus

\- C'est d'accord si tel est ta décision, pour les vacances on ira au Lac Lynn déclara Luke avec un sourire

Clary cria de joie avant d'être réprimandé par sa mère d'avoir crié à table, plus tard Magnus fit deux tasses de chocolat chaud avec des guimauves dedans et l'amena dans la chambre de sa sœur qui l'attendait dans son pyjama. Il lui donna un et s'assit près d'elle,

\- Tu es sûr que ça ira pour toi d'aller au Lac Lynn demanda Clary en soufflant sur son chocolat chaud

\- Il faut que tôt ou tard je fasse face à mes démons au lieu de toujours les fuir décréta Magnus les yeux dans le vague

Clary but sa tasse et posa la tête sur l'épaule de son frère,

\- Maintenant docteur Magnus va soigner le petit cœur de sa sœur chéri nargua Magnus

\- Je me demande pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas voulu devenir médecin questionna Clary

\- Trifouillez dans les tripes de quelqu'un trop peu pour moi bon assez parler de moi-même si j'aime ça sourit Magnus

Elle ria légèrement avant de souffler morose,

\- Je l'aime, j'étais heureuse qu'il ait pu parler avec moi et il m'a beaucoup complimenté sur mes dessins dans mon cahier et tu sais que dieu seul sait que ce cahier me sert de journal intime raconta Clary

\- Je sais, ne t'en fais comme je te l'ai dit il va se rendre compte que tu es très spéciale comme fille plus que Beverly qui est juste une fille avec des faux implants partout rassura Magnus en l'embrassant dans les cheveux

\- Merci Magnus, tu me remontes toujours le moral sourit Clary

\- Il faut que je le fasse sinon je ne pourrais pas te taquiner gloussa Magnus

\- Comment ça me taquiner demanda Clary

Il prit un oreiller et le balança sur la tête de la rousse, celle-ci déposa sa tasse et attaqua son frère avec un polochons. Ils firent une bataille de polochon avant que Magnus abandonna l'oreiller pour courir derrièreelle pour la chatouiller, elle courra dans la maison en se cachant derrière Luke.

\- Papa protège-moi de lui il veut me chatouiller questionna Clary

\- Laisse-moi la chatouiller proposa Magnus

\- Magnus je désapprouve tes méthodes mais d'un autre côté la chatouiller ce n'est pas mal ricana Luke en choppant sa fille

\- AH PAPA NON PAS LES CHATOUILLES ria Clary

Jocelyn arriva et sourit devant la scène qu'elle avait sous les yeux, elle sentit un bras la prendre par l'épaule. Elle caressa le visage de son fils et l'embrassa sur la joue, celui-ci resta tard chez ses parents avant de rentrer dans son appartement. Plusieurs jours passèrent tous étaient en vacances et se dirigeaient vers le Lac Lynn pour passer la semaine, Magnus avait pris sa voiture avec Clary et ses parents dans une autre voiture avec leurs affaires. Le professeur eut les larmes aux yeux en voyant la maison de vacances de ses défunts parents, il entra dans la maison quand il sentit une main venir prendre la sienne et la serrer. Il regarda Jocelyn qui était venu le soutenir, il poussa la porte et retient son souffle en voyant que rien n'avait changé. Les domestiques venaient toujours nettoyer la maison, l'asiatique alla regarder les photos de ses défunts parents surtout les photos de mariage de ses parents. Il soupira doucement de tristesse, une main vint caresser sa joue.

\- Ça va mon chéri demanda Jocelyn

\- Oui tout va bien maman rassura Magnus

\- Bordel Magnus pourquoi est-ce que tu as autant de sac comme ça râla Clary en venant avec cinq valises dans chaque main

\- Chaque valise contient mes affaires personnelles voyons répondit Magnus

La rousse le regarda éberluée ce qui le fit rire avant de l'aider à porter ses sacs, Luke vint apporter les autres affaires de lui et de Jocelyn. Celle-ci s'était éclipsé dans la cuisine pour aller regarder la nourriture, elle revint avec une liste de courses. Elle la donna à Magnus qui était entrain de se chamailler avec sa sœur,

\- Eh bien vous deux comme vous avez de l'énergie à revendre allez faire les courses tout de suite ordonna Jocelyn

\- D'accord râla Clary

\- A moins vous verrez un peu le paysage sourit Jocelyn

\- Dis plutôt que tu veux rester seule avec papa pour jouer aux rescapés d'un naufrage nargua Magnus

\- MAGNUS s'indigna Jocelyne rouge

Clary et Magnus éclatèrent de rire avant de partir en prenant la voiture de celui-ci pour aller faire les courses, ils allèrent au supermarché faire les courses. Clary passa dans plusieurs rayons avec le professeur en prenant les articles demandé sur la liste de courses,

\- Qu'est-ce que maman veut sur la liste demanda Magnus

\- Eh bien nous avons déjà pris des légumes, la viande, du produit vaisselle, des fruits, la mousse à raser de papa qui la encore oublié à la maison, des tampons énuméra Clary

\- Par contre les derniers articles tu iras toute seule parce que je ne veux pas voir ça pâlit Magnus

Elle roula des yeux et alla prendre les commissions, Magnus alla regarder quelques articles pour maquillages.

\- Clary interpella une voix

Ils se retournèrent et virent Simon dans le magasin, la rousse alla dire bonjour à son meilleur ami.

\- Alors tu viens passer tes vacances ici aussi remarqua Simon

\- Ouais et toi demanda Clary

\- Je passe les vacances chez ma grand-mère paternelle sourit Simon

\- Eh bien passe à la maison si tu veux comme ça on pourra se promener proposa Clary

\- Entendu, c'est agréable de te voir, professeur Bane salua Simon en s'en allant

\- Moi de même Sylvain salua Magnus en faisant un signe de la main

\- C'est Simon arrête de faire semblant d'oublier râla Clary en poussant le chariot de courses

\- Oh il s'appelle Simon nargua Magnus

Elle soupira mécontente avant de se diriger vers la caisse et Magnus paya les achats, ils se dirigèrent vers la maison quand Magnus passa devant le lieu de l'accident. Il arrêta la voiture et sortit pour s'approcher, malgré les années l'arbre avait gardé les séquelles de l'accident. Clary sortit de la voiture et vint lui prendre la main,

\- Ça s'est passé ici demanda Clary

\- Oui, je ne me souviens pas de comment s'est arrivé mais d'après maman mon père a perdu le contrôle de la voiture et s'est encastré dans l'arbre raconta Magnus en laissant une larme couler sur sa joue

\- Je suis désolé Mags s'excusa Clary

\- Ce n'est rien, ça fait bizarre de revenir après tous ses années sur le lieu de l'accident. Ça me fait mal car c'était la dernière fois que je voyais mes parents heureux avant qu'ils ne meurent ria Magnus alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues

Elle le serra dans ses bras, il essuya ses larmes avant de rentrer dans sa voiture. Ils rentrèrent chez eux, Jocelyn vit les yeux rouges de son fils et comprit qu'il était passé sur le lieu de l'accident, elle vint le prendre dans ses bras. Il se sentit rassuré dans les bras de sa tante, il la remerciera toujours de l'avoir pris sous sa garde.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le mirage de Magnus et promenade familiale. Bisous glacées.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Alec Barton: Alors tu vas être content(e) vu que Alec fait son retour dans son chapitre XD**

 **Maia 0067: Il est là XD et pour Jace ne t'en fais pas je vais écrire une partie mimi sur eux**

 **Nono 0109 : Notre Magnus national ne se laisse pas à abattre tu sais il s'est un dur à cuire enfin il n'y a pas que lui car dans ce chapitre il y a en qui se révélera encore plus badass**

 **Lavigne 126 : ça se ferait dans une partie ici avant de continuer dans le prochain ;p**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 4, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 4**_

Clary entra dans la chambre de son frère et le vit endormi, elle sauta dans son lit en le réveillant. Celui-ci râla à cause du réveil brutal de la rousse avant de la prendre pour la balancer dans la piscine sous les regards amusés de leurs parents, Clary ressortit tout trempé avant de retirer une paire de ses chaussettes pour courir derrière son professeur pour se venger. Leurs parents les regardaient en riant avant de les appeler pour prendre le petit déjeuner, ils allèrent faire une promenade pas trop loin de la maison en admirant le paysage. Luke et Jocelyn marchaient main dans la main alors que Clary courait avant de grimper sur le dos de Magnus, celui-ci portait sa sœur en riant. Ils respiraient l'air frais du matin, ensuite ils rentrèrent à la maison. Clary brancha la console de jeux pour Magnus et elle, ils jouèrent ensemble enfin ils étaient plus entrain de se chamailler.

\- Mais arrête de m'envoyer dans le décor avec ta voiture râla Clary en jouant avec sa manette

\- C'est trop marrant de t'envoyer dans le décor ricana Magnus

Elle mit la main sur la manette de jeu de Magnus qui la défendit, Luke lisait le journal en les regardant de temps à autre ses enfants entrain de se chamailler. Jocelyn emmena une tasse de thé pour lui en souriant, Magnus cria victoire après avoir gagné contre sa sœur qui râla.

\- T'as triché en m'envoyant dans le décor accusa Clary

\- Ce n'est pas vrai perdante ricana Magnus

Elle lui donna un coup de coussin ce qui s'ensuivit d'une bagarre entre les deux sous les regards de leurs parents qui adoraient les voir se chamailler qui était le signe qu'ils allaient bien, le professeur s'assit sur sa sœur en lui ébouriffant les cheveux ce qui la fit crier de frustration. Leur mère en profita de leur chamaillerie pour prendre une photo d'eux, Magnus fit un signe de victoire assis sur le dos de Clary qui faisait la moue. Celle-ci se dégagea de son frère et tira la langue, ils passèrent à table pour le déjeuner. Après chacun vaquèrent à leur occupation, Luke regarda le foot à la télé pendant que Jocelyn peignait dehors avec Clary et Magnus faisait sa manucure.

\- Dis Magnus les examens de fin d'année approchent à grands pas est-ce que tu seras réquisitionné pour la surveillance des élèves questionna Jocelyn

\- Je pense que oui surtout que toutes les classes de terminales vont passer les examens pour avoir leur diplôme expliqua Magnus en passant du vernis sur ses ongles

La mère de famille hocha la tête, Clary alla rincer ses pinceaux après avoir fini son tableau. Elle avait fait un tableau du paysage de la maison vu de la terrasse, Jocelyn la complimenta sur son dessin qui était très joli. Magnus vint regarder le tableau et approuva les dires de sa mère,

\- C'est vraiment magnifique biscuit, je la mets dans ta galerie et ça va faire fureurs auprès de tes acheteurs potentiels déclara Magnus en lui ébouriffant les cheveux

\- Tu crois questionna Clary

\- Est-ce que je t'ai déjà menti à propos de ça questionna Magnus

Elle sourit en sachant que son frère ne lui a jamais menti au sujet de ses tableaux, elle attendit que le tableau seche pour le remettre à son frère pour qu'il puisse le mettre dans la galerie d'art. Celui-ci le mit dans sa voiture pour le placer dans la galerie d'art de sa sœur, il avait offert la galerie à la rousse le jour de ses 13 ans mais étant mineur c'est lui qui gérait les ventes le temps que celle-ci ait 18 ans. Il rentra et sourit en voyant sa sœur venir avec ses tubes de vernis et se diriger vers leur père qui était concentré sur le match de foot, elle faisait une manucure à Luke sans que celui-ci se rende compte ce qui le fit ricaner silencieusement. Il entra dans la cuisine et vit sa mère entrain de préparer le repas du soir,

\- Tu veux un coup de main maman proposa Magnus

\- Non, ça ira répondit Jocelyn

Il hocha la tête et alla dans sa chambre pour prendre ses affaires pour aller corriger certaines copies de ses élèves en se mettant dans la salle à manger, il corrigea et mit sur certain commentaire en les corrigeant. Jocelyn vint le voir en le regardant entrain de corriger ses devoirs,

\- Alors il y en a des bons questionna Jocelyn

\- Bof la plupart sont moyens et d'autres très fameux enfin on se demande s'ils révisent répondit Magnus en massant sa nuque

\- Va te reposer un peu, ça fait une heure que tu es entrain de corriger ses copies conseilla Jocelyn

\- Je termine ça ensuite je vais aller marcher près du lac proposa Magnus

Elle hocha la tête et le laissa terminer son travail, il termina très rapidement.

\- Bonjour tout le monde salua Simon en entrant

\- Hé Simon, tu passes tes vacances ici sourit Luke en le voyant

\- Ouais je suis chez ma grand-mère pour les vacances répondit Simon après avoir embrassé Clary

\- Simon ça me fait plaisir de te voir sourit Jocelyn en sortant de la cuisine

\- Moi aussi madame Garroway sourit Simon

Il l'embrassa sur la joue, Clary et lui sortirent de la maison pour aller se promener ensemble dans les environs. Magnus en profita pour aller près du lac, il marcha et vit que rien n'avait changées malgré qu'il ne se souvenait plus rien. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, il regarda le tronc d'arbre près du lac. Il soupira longuement,

\- MAGNUS, TU VIENS ? cria Clary

\- J'ARRIVE cria Magnus à son tour

Il rejoignit sa sœur et son meilleur ami, les deux avaient des vélos en main.

\- Simon a emprunté des vélos à ses cousins pour qu'on puisse se balader ça te dirait de venir proposa Clary

\- Avec joie sourit Magnus en prenant un vélo

Ils s'en allèrent pour aller faire du vélo, après leur départ un serpent se faufila à l'endroit où Magnus se tenait. Elle prit l'apparence d'une belle femme avec une longue chevelure noire avec des yeux jaunes en iris noir, sa langue fourchue sortit de sa bouche en regardant le dos de Magnus qui s'éloignait en vélo.

\- Voilà ma proie siffla la jeune femme en se délectant tout en regardant Magnus

Magnus pédala sur le vélo avant de stopper pour regarder sa sœur derrière,

\- Plus vite que ça feignasse nargua Magnus

Elle lui fit un doigt d'honneur avant de continuer à pédaler pour le rattraper, elle lui tira la langue en le dépassant. Ils s'amusèrent à faire du vélo avec Simon, après avoir fait du vélo ils rentrèrent chez eux.

\- Alors vous vous êtes bien amusés aujourd'hui demanda Jocelyn

\- Oh que oui surtout que biscuit est tombé par terre plusieurs fois ricana Magnus en pointant sa sœur qui boitait sur une jambe

\- Oh mon dieu Clary s'exclama Jocelyn

Elle se précipita sur sa fille et examina ses blessures, Clary fit la moue en voyant sa mère brandir une boîte de secours. Magnus éclata de rire en voyant sa sœur avec des bandages,

\- Connard insulta Clary

\- Clary langage gronda Jocelyn

\- Je veux dire crétin rectifia Clary

\- C'est beaucoup mieux sourit Jocelyn

Ils roulèrent des yeux devant le sourire satisfait de leur mère, ils passèrent à table en rigolant de leur journée. Luke vit le vernis sur ses ongles,

\- Ça a l'air super complimenta Luke en regardant ses ongles

Le duo se tapait dans les mains en riant,

\- Demain nous allons à la plage pas trop loin d'ici déclara Jocelyn

\- SUPER cria Clary

\- Clary combien de fois t'ai-je dis de ne pas crier à table gronda Jocelyn en mettant les poings sur les hanches

\- Désolé maman s'excusa Clary

\- Nous allons en profiter toute la journée à la plage pour terminer la phrase de votre mère sourit Luke

\- Trop cool, je pourrais enfin me débarrasser de Biscuit en la noyant dans la mer nargua Magnus

\- Imbécile jura Clary en le frappant

\- Aie, ne me frappe pas femme gronda Magnus faussement

\- Je vais le tuer murmura Clary entre ses dents

Il rigola devant le regard meurtrier de sa sœur, le lendemain elle rentra dans la chambre avec un seau d'eau avec un sourire diabolique sur le visage. Elle s'approcha de la forme allongée de son frère pour vider le seau d'eau ne sachant que celui-ci était derrière elle,

\- Tu cherches quelqu'un se moqua Magnus

Elle sursauta en faisant tomber le seau qui tomba à moitié en l'éclaboussant, le professeur éclata de rire en la regardant déconfite. La rousse sortit d'un pas rageur en lui promettant de se venger, ils allèrent se préparer chacun pour aller à la plage. Magnus s'installa dans la voiture de Luke après qu'ils aient décidé de prendre une seule voiture, il était assis du côté passager.

\- Dites-moi pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'a pas pris la mienne au lieu de la voiture de Luke questionna Magnus

\- Parce qu'il y avait plus de place dans la mienne que dans la tienne et aussi on doit se faire discret pour pas attirer l'attention expliqua Luke

\- Magnus ne sait pas ce que sait que la discrétion se moqua Clary

\- Tien t'es là biscuit j'ai cru que nous t'avions oublié nargua Magnus

Ils se chamaillèrent à nouveau en se lançant des piques, Jocelyn se massa les tempes.

\- Ça suffit vous deux gronda Jocelyn

\- Eh ce n'est pas ma faute si elle a mal mis son tampon se défendit Magnus

\- Je vais te l'enfoncer dans la gorge si tu continues menaça Clary

Luke stoppa la voiture en freinant sèchement, il se tourna vers ses enfants.

\- Ça suffit vous deux, si vous continuez à vous chamailler on rentre à la maison et vous serez confiné dans vos chambres jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Et je ne plaisante pas Magnus en le disant malgré que tu sois majeur menaça Luke en le voyant entrain de sourire

\- Oui papa répondirent les deux

\- Bien acquiesça Luke

Il démarra la voiture et se dirigea vers la plage, ils arrivèrent à destination. Ils descendirent en s'extasiant devant le bleu de la mer, ils virent qu'il y avait très peu de personnes. Luke et Magnus déchargèrent les affaires pendant que les filles commençaient à installer la nappe. Ils installèrent leur pique-nique puis Clary se déshabilla pour aller se jeter dans la mer,

\- Je vais me baigner avertis Clary

\- Attention qu'un requin confond pas tes cheveux avec du sang se moqua Magnus

\- Très drôle répliqua sa sœur

Magnus se déshabilla et alla s'allonger sur la chaise longue pour bronzer, Luke et Jocelyn étaient entrain de discuter en riant. Clary revint les cheveux mouillés et s'avança vers son frère doucement,

\- Ote-toi cette idée de me mouiller sinon je te balance dans la mer menaça Magnus sans ouvrir les yeux

\- Ah comment tu savais que c'était moi questionna Clary

\- Tu pues le requin se moqua Magnus

\- Crétin insulta Clary en allant à nouveau dans la mer

Il ouvrit les yeux en regardant sa sœur entrain de nager comme une sirène, il se redressa pour prendre quelque chose à manger dans la glacière. Il sourit en regardant ses parents entrain de se promener pas trop loin main dans la main, il était ravi que sa tante se soit mariée avec quelqu'un comme Luke. Il se souvenait des lourdauds que sa mère avait commencé à fréquenter peu de temps après avoir obtenu sa garde, certains n'avaient pas accepté que Jocelyn ait un enfant surtout qui n'était pas le sien. Heureusement elle les avait larguée à chaque fois avant de tomber sur Luke qui était l'homme parfait pour sa tante, celui-ci l'avait accepté malgré qu'il ne soit pas le fils de Jocelyn. Il sourit en se souvenant qu'à chaque rendez-vous qu'ils avaient eu Luke n'avait pas cesser d'emmener des jouets ou des peluches pour lui, parfois il suggérait à Jocelyn de l'emmener avec eux en rendez-vous en l'emmenant au parc d'attractions ou au zoo. Il entendit le cri de sa sœur, il se leva et alla voir ce qui se passait, Clary était allongé en se tenant la jambe. Luke était à ses côtés avec Jocelyn,

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe demanda Magnus

\- Je me suis fait piquer par une méduse grimaça Clary en regardant sa jambe

\- On va rentrer à la maison suggéra Luke en regardant la plaie

Luke la prit dans ses bras et la mit dans la voiture, elle grimaça de douleur. Ils rentrèrent à la maison, Jocelyn alla chercher la boîte de secours. Magnus lui prit la main pour la soutenir,

\- Il faut toujours qu'il t'arrive des trucs pas net toi nargua Magnus

\- Oh ça va, entre dévaler une descente avec le vélo et la piqûre de méduse j'ai eu ma dose soupira Clary

\- Tu veux que je te pisse dessus proposa Magnus

\- AH non, je ne veux pas voir ta queue entrain d'uriner sur ma jambe râla Clary

\- J'ai la trousse de secours signala Jocelyn

Elle prit la pince à épiler et commença à enlever les filaments sur la jambe de sa fille qui cria de douleur,

\- Clary reste tranquille s'il te plait demanda Jocelyn en s'appliquant

\- J'aimerais bien t'y voir ronchonna Clary sous la douleur

Magnus ria en lui pinçant le bras à chaque fois pour qu'elle oublie la douleur de sa jambe, Jocelyn rinça la blessure avec du vinaigre.

\- C'est terminé, il faut juste que tu la laisses un peu à l'air, Magnus tu pourrais l'emmener dans sa chambre demanda Jocelyn

\- D'accord accepta Magnus en prenant sa sœur dans ses bras

Il la souleva en faisant attention à sa jambe,

\- Bordel ce que t'es lourde, après les vacances il faudra que tu penses à faire un régime parce que là je trime à te porter tellement tes lourdes se moqua Magnus

\- Crétin, je fais à peine 45 kilos pesta Clary

Il ricana et emmena sa sœur dans sa chambre, il la déposa sur son lit et prit sa peluche préférée et lui donna.

\- Tiens passe tes nerfs sur Mr Cat sourit Magnus

Elle ria en prenant sa peluche, ils se firent un câlin dans le lit. Magnus allait se lever quand Clary le retient dans ses bras,

\- Tu pourrais rester avec moi, j'ai peur que cette bestiole vienne finir son travail pendant que je dors proposa Clary

Il hocha la tête et s'allongea près d'elle, il l'embrassa sur son front. Elle se blottit dans ses bras avec sa peluche,

\- Tu sais à quoi je pense demanda Magnus

\- Quoi donc questionna la rousse

\- Je suis entrain de penser que la méduse devait être agent du gouvernement marin qui a été commanditer pour t'assassiner pensa Magnus

Elle éclata de rire devant les idioties de son frère,

\- Je te jure je pense que son nom de code devait être Méduse-ninja nargua Magnus

\- Ou Méduse-sniper renchérit Clary en se tenant le ventre tellement elle riait

Ils rigolèrent ensemble devant les idioties qu'ils disaient, après un moment Magnus caressa les cheveux de sa sœur en lui racontant plein de choses. Il réalisa qu'elle s'était endormi, il se leva doucement et descendit où sa mère était entrain de faire à manger.

\- Elle s'est endormis prévint Magnus

\- D'accord, vaux mieux qu'elle se repose un peu pensa Jocelyn

\- Je vais faire un tour près du lac avant le dîner signala Magnus en sortant

\- D'accord accepta Jocelyn

Il marcha vers le lac et remarqua que le soleil commençait à se coucher, il se rendit près du lac Lynn. Il s'assit au bord avant de prendre une pierre pour faire des ricochets, au bout d'un moment il fut aveuglé par la lumière du soleil. Il plissa les yeux en regardant quand il vit une silhouette, il se cacha les yeux avec sa main pour mieux voir. Il vit un homme entrain de contempler l'eau du lac, il sentit une fine pluie tomber sur eux, il contempla l'homme qui avait les cheveux noirs habillés d'un kimono bleu marine. Celui-ci tenait un voile transparent par-dessus sa tête comme pour le protéger de la pluie, il s'avança et marcha sur une branche sèche. L'homme leva la tête et le vit, Magnus resta le souffle coupé en voyant les yeux bleus de l'homme. Celui-ci avait quelques gouttes d'eau qui tombait de ses cheveux, il allait parler avec lui quand il entendit son père l'appeler.

\- MAGNUS, LE REPAS EST PRET prévint Luke

\- J'ARRIVE signala Magnus

Il se retourna vers l'homme qui avait disparu entre-temps, il soupira doucement avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Pour une fois qu'il y avait un homme intéressant pour moi souffla Magnus en allant vers sa maison

Il n'arrêta pas de penser au jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus, il se demanda si celui-ci habitait dans les environs. Il toucha sa tâche doucement, il sentait celle-ci irradier d' une douce chaleur après avoir rencontré le mystérieux inconnu. Il s'endormit en espérant le rencontrer de nouveau, le lendemain il se réveilla en s'étirant et remercia le ciel que sa sœur ne sois pas venue le réveiller brutalement. Il descendit et vit sa sœur dans le salon la jambe sur un coussin,

\- Salut ma méduse nargua Magnus

\- Idiot pesta Clary

\- Tu vas me piquer toi aussi taquina Magnus

Elle lui balança un polochon dans la figure ce qui le fit rire, il se rendit dans la cuisine pour embrasser sa mère qui préparait le petit déjeuner.

\- Où est papa questionna Magnus

\- Il est parti pour une urgence au poste mais il va revenir répondit Jocelyn

\- Je vois souffla Magnus en prenant un morceau de pommes coupées

Ils passèrent à table pour le petitdéjeuner, Clary ne pouvant pas bouger avec sa jambe et resta dans le salon à regarder les films qu'il y avait à la télé. Magnus en profita pour lui faire une manucure à ses pieds, Luke revint du poste de police. Simon était passé en emmenant un nouveau jeu vidéo pour sa meilleure amie,

\- Comment vas-tu questionna Simon

\- Je me suis fait piquer par une sale bestiole envoyée par son gouvernement nargua Clary

Magnus ricana et tapa dans la main de la rousse sous l'incompréhension de Simon, ils jouèrent aux jeux vidéo. Après un moment le professeur se leva pour aller se promener ayant marre de rester à la maison,

\- Maman je vais au lac prévint Magnus

\- D'accord accepta Jocelyn

Il se promena en espérant trouver le jeune homme de la veille, il arriva vers le bord du lac et ne vit personne. Il soupira avant de s'allonger par terre en contemplant le ciel, il entendit des pas venir vers lui. Il se redressa pour voir une femme très belle venir vers lui, elle avait une longue chevelure noire avec des yeux d'or. Elle était habillée d'un yukata blanc avec des pétales de cerisiers comme motifs, elle avait une épingle à fleurs dans les cheveux.

\- Bonjour salua la jeune femme

\- Bonjour salua Magnus

\- Vous n'êtes pas d'ici à ce que je présume déduit la jeune femme

\- Non je viens de la ville de New-York et je suis venu passer des vacances avec ma famille expliqua Magnus

\- Oh je vois siffla la jeune femme

\- Je me présente Magnus Bane se présenta Magnus en tendant la main

\- Je me présente Hebi et j'habite dans le coin se présenta la jeune femme en serrant la main de Magnus

\- Ravi de faire ta connaissance sourit Magnus

Elle répondit la même chose et s'assit près de Magnus pour discuter avec lui, au bout d'un moment le professeur se redressa en s'étirant.

\- Pardon mais il faut que je rentre chez moi sinon ma mère va s'inquiéter malgré que je sois adulte ria Magnus légèrement

\- Quoi déjà, attends encore un peu. Reste avec moi proposa Hebi en s'approchant de lui

Elle lui caressa sa joue en essayant de le séduire, Magnus fut sous le charme quand sa tache le picota légèrement.

\- Ça va demanda Hebi

\- Ça va juste ma tache de naissance qui me picote légèrement mais il faut vraiment que je parte, on se retrouve demain si tu veux proposa Magnus en se levant pour partir

\- Je veux que tu reste avec moi toute la nuit susurra Hebi

\- Comme je te l'ai dis on se retrouvera demain déclara Magnus en commençant à marcher

Elle serra les poings en révélant sa vraie forme, ses membres inférieurs se transformèrent en membres de serpents. Ses yeux devinrent jaunes avec un pupille fendue noire, sa langue fourchue sortit dehors.

\- TU NE M'ECHAPPERAS PAS siffla Hebi

Magnus se retourna et la vit sous sa forme, il prit peur en la voyant. Elle s'enroula autour de lui comme un anaconda autour de sa proie, le professeur essaya de se débattre de son emprise.

\- Je vais te dévorer lentement siffla Hebi en passant sa langue sur lui

\- Ah non, vous n'aimeriez pas je suis maigre, coriace et avarié déclara Magnus en s'essayant de s'échapper

\- Laisse-moi en juger susurra Hebi

Il donna un coup de tête à Hebi qui cria de douleur, il arriva à se libérer et commença à courir. La jeune femme-serpent rampa vite en le rattrapant, elle le balança contre un arbre avec sa queue. Il tomba en grimaçant de douleur, il évita la queue de la jeune femme en roulant sur le côté. Celle-ci l'attrapa de nouveau en le serrant fermement, il hurla de douleur en sentant ses côtes se comprimer. Elle lui griffa le torse ce qui le crier de douleur, elle se régala de son sang en passant sa langue fourchue dessus. Elle sourit sadiquement avant de le mordre violemment son épaule ce qui le fit hurler encore une fois de douleur, elle se retira en montrant ses crocs.

\- Maintenant tu vas rester docile pendant que je te mange, je t'ai injecté mon venin dans les veines ricana Hebi

Elle ouvrit la bouche en grand pour dévorer Magnus quand elle reçut une boule de feux ce qui la fit relâcher Magnus, celui-ci tomba par terre en gémissant de douleur. Il regarda son sauveur qui était le même homme qu'il avait vu la veille,

\- Toi chuchota Magnus

La femme-serpent se releva et regarda la personne qui avait osé l'interrompre dans son repas,

\- Qui es-tu questionna Hebi

\- Tu oses poser la question alors que tu es sur le territoire de mon clan cracha l'homme

Il se changea d'apparence sous les yeux du professeur, ses cheveux devinrent longs blancs argentés. Deux oreilles de renard poussèrent dans ses cheveux qui étaient de la même couleur, huit queues bougèrent dans son dos. Ses yeux étaient rouges avec une pupille fendue comme ceux d'un chat, ses ongles étaient devenues des griffes. Hebi recula ayant peur devant l'apparence de l'homme,

\- Tu es un Kitsune reconnu Hebi effrayée

\- Je suis Alec Lightwood du clan Nephilims, par les vertus de mon clan je te condamne à mort après avoir enfreint les règles en essayant de te nourrir d'humains sur nos terres décréta Alec en préparant une boule de feu

\- Pitié je ne faisais que me nourrir défendit Hebi en préparant son poison

Elle s'élança sur le Kitsune qui sauta et retomba sur ses jambes d'un mouvement gracile, elle se retourna avant de cracher du sang. Elle regarda le trou béant sur son côté, Alec montra sa main ensanglantée en la léchant d'un air sadique. Il envoya une boule de feu ce qui la fit brûler, elle hurla de douleur avant de finir en cendres. Le Kitsune regarda le cadavre calciné sans émotions, Magnus avait assisté à toute la scène et commença à tousser du sang dû au poison. Alec se tourna vers lui et vint près de lui en reprenant son apparence,

\- Elle t'a empoisonnée avec son poison qui est très virulent examina Alec

Il essaya de parler mais il toussa du sang à la place,

\- Ne parle pas je vais te soigner rassura Alec

Il hocha la tête avant de tomber dans un profond sommeil, Alec le regarda un moment avant de le porter pour s'envoler avec lui.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la rencontre et la vérité. Bisous glacées.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Alec Barton : C'est vrai que elle n'a pas de chance mais ça irai, et oui notre Alec devint le superhéros de Magnus XD**

 **Nono 0109: Ravie les chamaillement de ses deux-là te plaisent, je vois que tu es content de retrouver Alec surtout qu'il a sauvé Magnus XD**

 **Maia 0067: Oui Alec fait un entrée héroïque auprés de Magnus**

 **Lavigne 126: Ne t'en fais pas ils vont se retrouver et aussi la mémoire se n'est pas encore maintenant pour le moment, j'adore vous faire patienter XD**

 **Kaluina Nialy : Voilà a suite pour toi**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 5, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 5**_

Magnus se réveilla de moitié en sentant quelques choses d'humide et de râpeux sur lui, il tourna la tête pour voir Alec entrain de lécher ses plaies sur son torse. Il sentit ses plaies se guérir sous la langue du Kitsune, celui-ci se redressa en essuyant sa bouche. Il le fit se redresser avant de poser ses lèvres sur son épaule où Hebi l'avait mordu, il sentait la langue de celui-ci sur la plaie ce qui le fit gémir de douleur. Il tenait le kimono d'Alec fébrilement, il se redressa en se retirant de son cou. Il se pencha légèrement pour lécher le sang qui avait coulé de ses lèvres, il passa sa langue doucement sur la plaie près de ses lèvres. Il le reposa doucement en le regardant, la porte coulissa ce qui le fit détourner le regard. Magnus se rendormit très vite, il se réveilla plus tard avant de se redresser dans un lit qu'il reconnut comme un futon. Il était habillé d'un yukata blanc, il regarda ses plaies qui étaient toutes guéries. Il repensa à son mystérieux sauveur, la porte de la chambre où il était coulissa et il vit Isabelle qui avait un plateau de repas dans les mains.

\- Tu es réveillé constata Izzy

\- Je viens tous juste de me réveiller révéla Magnus

\- Je t'ai apportée le repas, tu as dormi pendant 24 heures raconta Isabelle en mettant le repas sur lui

\- Et pour ma famille demanda Magnus

\- Ne t'en fais pas on les a contacté pour les prévenir que tu es ici répondit Isabelle d'un sourire rassurant

Il commença à manger avant de lever la tête pour contempler la chambre qui était sobre et chaleureuse,

\- C'est la chambre de qui questionna Magnus

\- C'est la chambre de mon frère aîné Alec, c'est lui qui t'a sauvé des griffes de cette serpentine expliqua Izzy

\- Normalement je me souviens que j'ai été blessé rappela Magnus

\- Oh laisse-moi regarder proposa Isabelle

Il hocha la tête et laissa son élève l'examiner, elle se redressa avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Il t'a guéri de tes blessures déclara Isabelle

\- Comment ça demanda Magnus

\- Eh bien disons que notre salive peut guérir tout type de blessure révéla Izzy

Il la regarda hébété en penchant la tête sur le côté, elle lui sourit rassurant. Il ne cherche pas à la questionner pour le moment,

\- Et où est mon sauveur à ce propos questionna Magnus

\- Il est parti avec Jace pour se balader dans les airs en attendant le petit déjeuner répondit Izzy

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

Il regarda ses vêtements avant qu'Isabelle se lève pour aller dans l'armoire de son frère pour chercher un kimono,

\- Je pense que tu as besoin d'un bain déduit Izzy

\- Tu lis dans mes pensés sourit Magnus

Elle rigola et l'aida à se relever, elle l'emmena dans une salle.

\- Il a des serviettes suspendues avec des produits si tu veux, je pense que je vais te prêter du maquillage pour te maquiller sourit Izzy

\- Oui, sans ça je ne serai pas magnifique nargua Magnus en rentrant dans la salle

Il vit une salle de bain complètement luxueuse, il grimaça légèrement de douleur et retira le yukata et alla prendre sa douche. Il se lava avec les produits qu'elle lui avait indiqués, il se rinça avant de prendre une serviette pour s'essuyer. Il prit le kimono que lui avait passé son élève, il essaya de le mettre. Il ressortit de la salle et vit la jeune fille qui l'attendait, elle sourit et arrangea son kimono. Il hocha la tête pour la remercier avant d'aller dans la chambre, il retourna dans le lit en baillant. La porte coulissa et Maryse entra dans la chambre, il se redressa sur le lit en voyant la mère de ses élèves.

\- Bonjour Magnus salua Maryse

\- Bonjour madame Lightwood salua Magnus

\- Je t'ai dit de m'appeler Maryse, alors comment vas-tu questionna Maryse en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit

\- Je vais très bien malgré que j'ai failli atterrir dans l'estomac d'une femme-serpent ria Magnus nerveusement

\- Je sais, c'est mon fils aîné qui t'a sauvé et qui t'a ramené ici expliqua Maryse

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'a pas ramené chez moi demanda Magnus

\- Parce qu'ils auraient posé des questions à ton sujet et sur lui d'ailleurs répondit Maryse énigmatique

Il fronça les sourcils avant d'hausser les épaules, le duo mère-fille le regardait avec insistance. Il essaya de se rappeler de ce qui s'était passer avec Hebi, il écarquilla les yeux en se souvenant de l'apparence d'Alec.

\- Vous êtes des Kitsune dévoila Magnus

Elle se tourna vers sa fille qui hocha la tête et sortit de la chambre en faisant coulisser la porte pour les laisser parler seul,

\- Magnus, ce que je vais te révéler doit être tenu secret car nous avons préservé notre secret depuis des millénaires demanda Maryse

\- Vous avez ma parole que je ne vais pas divulguer quoi que soit promis Magnus

\- Très bien, comme tu l'as compris. Nous sommes des Kitsune, des êtres surnaturels. Nous sommes des animaux polymorphes ce qui veut dire qu'on peut changer de formes plusieurs fois expliqua Maryse en changeant de forme en prenant l'apparence de Magnus

Le professeur était fasciné par les pouvoirs des Kitsune, Maryse reprit son apparence normale.

\- Nous vivons en clan et nous réunissons que lors de célébrations tel un mariage ou une naissance continua Maryse

\- Je vois, j'ai vu votre fils avec huit queues alors que dans les légendes japonaises vous avez neuf queues questionna Magnus

\- C'est exact, nous obtenons nos queues tous les cents ans ou en faisant des actes qui permettent de les obtenir expliqua Maryse

Il hocha la tête devant les explications de la mère, ils entendirent un rugissement sonore. Magnus regarda Maryse qui le rassura d'un mouvement de tête, la porte coulissa sur Robert dans son kimono.

\- Robert salua Magnus

\- Bonjour Magnus salua Robert

\- Alors vous aussi vous êtes un Kitsune conclu Magnus

\- Oui je le suis sourit Robert

Il ne répondit rien, ils discutèrent encore un peu avant que les deux sortent de la chambre en le laissant seul. Isabelle entra dans la chambre pour lui emmener un plateau de repas, elle bavarda avec lui le temps de son repas et puis elle s'en alla. Il se coucha dans le lit, au milieu de la nuit il se réveilla en entendant un bruit. Il vit une ombre à travers la porte, il fit semblant de dormir. Alec entra dans sa chambre et vit Magnus dormir dans son lit, il s'approcha de lui doucement et examina ses blessures. Il souffla en le regardant, il caressa le visage endormi de Magnus. Celui-ci sentit sa caresse sur son visage, Alec se releva et sortit de sa chambre en se tenant la tête. Le professeur se redressa sur le lit en le regardant à travers la porte, le lendemain il se réveilla toujours dans la même chambre. Isabelle rentra dans la chambre de son frère,

\- Bonjour, comment ça va salua Isabelle

\- Tout va bien, par contre ton frère est passé hier soir révéla Magnus

\- Ah bon demanda Isabelle

\- Oui confirma Magnus

La jeune fille réfléchit en le regardant, elle l'emmena prendre son bain en lui donnant ses habits qui étaient lavés. Il s'habilla,

\- Comment je vais rentrer chez moi demanda Magnus

Izzy allait répondre quand Jace entra dans la chambre,

\- Salut salua Jace

\- Bonjour Lightwood sourit Magnus

\- Izzy, maman m'a dit de te dire d'aller voir Raziel pour Alec et moi je vais raccompagner notre invité chez lui expliqua Jace en se tournant vers sa sœur

\- Où est Alec demanda Izzy

\- Il est justement au temple, ses maux de tête ont recommencé répondit Jace

\- D'accord je vois et bien je te vois plus tard Magnus où je veux dire professeur Bane salua Izzy avec un sourire

\- Je te vois plus tard et n'oublie pas ton travail sourit Magnus

Elle sortit en laissant le professeur dans les mains de son frère, celui-ci fit signe au professeur de le suivre dans la cour. Magnus le suivit et fut fasciné par la cour japonaise de la maison. Jace recula et se métamorphosa en renard avec une seule queue, il comprit et monta sur le dos du blond qui s'envola dans les airs. Ils atterrirent près du lac, Jace reprit sa forme humaine habillé normalement. Ils allèrent vers la maison,

\- Je suis rentré et je suis désolé s'excusa Magnus

Jocelyn sortit de la cuisine et le prit dans ses bras en le serrant très fort,

\- J'étais inquiète pour toi malgré le fait que tu étais chez des amis révéla Jocelyn en le relâchant doucement

\- Pardon de t'avoir inquiété, je te présente mon élève Jace le fils de Robert présenta Magnus en lui montrant Jace

\- Ravi de vous rencontrer madame salua Jace en faisant un baisemain à Jocelyn

\- Quel garçon aimable et moi aussi je suis heureuse de faire ta connaissance sourit Jocelyn

Clary descendit de l'escalier habillé d'un t-shirt emprunté à Magnus et d'un short pour laisser sa plaie guérir, elle sourit en voyant son frère arrivé. Elle courra dans ses bras en le serrant,

\- Comment vas-tu ma méduse salua Magnus

\- Ça va, c'est presque guérie sourit Clary

\- Bonjour Clary salua Jace avec un sourire

La rousse vit le blond près de son frère, elle rougit en arborant la même couleur que ses cheveux.

\- Bonjour Jace, tu étais là remarqua Clary

\- Oui, Magnus a passé la nuit chez nous révéla Jace

\- Je vois souffla Clary en triturant ses doigts timidement

\- Bon, eh bien je vais vous laisser salua Jace

\- Biscuit pourquoi est-ce que tu ne raccompagnes pas Jace jusqu'à chez lui proposa Magnus avec un sourire malicieux

\- Bien sûr si tu es d'accord maman demanda Clary en se tournant vers sa mère

\- Je ne vois pas d'inconvénients sourit Jocelyn ayant compris les sentiments de sa fille envers le blond

\- Alors on y va proposa Jace en souriant

Ils sortirent de la maison, Jocelyn vint près de son fils qui lui sourit complice. Plus tard Clary rentra dans la maison avec un sourire de joie sur les lèvres, ils passèrent à table. Magnus alla faire du chocolat chaud avec des guimauves sous le regard amusé de sa mère, Luke était entrain de lire le journal dans le salon et le vit avant de balancer la tête en souriant. Il monta dans la chambre de sa sœur, celle-ci tenait sa peluche en souriant tout en dessinant. Il sourit intérieurement et s'approcha.

\- Pauvre Mr Cat, il doit être aveugle à force de te regarder dessiner nargua Magnus en s'asseyant sur son lit

\- Je croyais que le chocolat chaud avec la guimauve était exclusivement lors de la consultation du docteur Magnus pour soigner les cœurs brisés gloussa Clary en prenant sa tasse

\- Pas souvent mais c'est juste pour discuter sourit Magnus

Elle s'assit sur le côté et mit sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère, celui-ci but son chocolat en attendant la confession de Clary.

\- On a discuté tous les deux pendant que je le ramenais chez lui, il a adoré mes dessins qu'il a vus dans le cahier. Arrivé près du lac il m'a dit qu'il allait rentrer seul chez lui et il s'est tourné vers moi pour m'embrasser sur la joue enfin il m'a proposé qu'on se revoie vu qu'il a bien aimé parler avec moi confessa Clary en buvant sa tasse

\- Je suis content pour toi, tu verras il s'en rendra compte à quel point tu es merveilleuse sourit Magnus

\- Je l'espère parce que je suis amoureuse de lui confia Clary

\- Je le sais mon biscuit sourit Magnus en embrassant sur le front

Ils discutèrent ensemble en sirotant leur chocolat chaud, Magnus se rendit dans sa chambre et alla prendre son bain. Il s'étira avant de se coucher dans son lit en s'endormant. Une ombre se détacha du mur de sa terrasse et entra dans sa chambre, l'ombre s'approcha de Magnus qui était endormi. Les nuages qui cachaient la lune se dégagèrent et les rayons de la lune se reflétèrent sur le visage d'Alec, celui-ci se pencha sur Magnus en se mordant les lèvres. Il caressa les lèvres du professeur discrètement, il sentit une caresse sur ses lèvres avant de se réveiller en sursaut. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux,

\- J'ai impression que ce garçon est entrain de me troubler soupira Magnus niaisement

Il se recoucha dans son lit sans savoir qu'Alec s'était caché sur la terrasse, il s'envola et atterrit dans la cour de sa maison pour entrer dans sa chambre. Il tomba sur son lit et respira l'odeur de Magnus qui était imprégné dans ses draps, il se mit sur le dos en mettant sa main sur son front en respirant assez fort. Sa marque sur son torse lui envoyait des ondes de chaleur dans le corps ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir,

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive pourquoi est-ce que cet humain que j'ai sauvé me rend dingue à ce point se demanda Alec en s'enroulant dans les draps

Il se mordit les lèvres en sentant son membre se réveiller sous l'odeur de Magnus, il défit son yukata et commença à se masturber avant d'étouffer ses gémissements de plaisir pour ne pas réveiller sa famille. Il haleta sous la jouissance en voyant son yukata souillé, il rougit et enleva son vêtement pour aller les laver très rapidement. Il s'allongea en gémissant en sentant encore une fois l'odeur de Magnus sur les draps, il s'endormit heureux. Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'Alec avait sauvé Magnus de Hebi, le Kitsune avait pris l'habitude de venir observer le professeur dormir avant de rentrer chez lui. Ses parents avaient appris pour ses petites escapades nocturnes, Maryse était inquiète du sceau qui contenant les souvenir de son fils. Son mari l'avait rassuré que tant que celui-ci ne se plaignait pas et que tout allait bien ça irait, Magnus se réveilla comme son habitude sous le réveil brutal de sa sœur qu'il balança dans la piscine avant de commencer une course-poursuite matinale. Ils prirent le petit déjeuner en parlant avec leurs parents, depuis plusieurs jours Clary se baladait avec Jace qui aimait parler avec elle. Magnus n'était pas encore retourné au lac et décida d'y retourner,

\- Maman je vais au lac prévint Magnus

\- D'accord répondit Jocelyn en s'installant près de Luke pour tricoter

Il alla près du lac et ne vit personne, il soupira avant de prendre des pierres pour faire des ricochets dans l'eau. Il s'assit près du bord,

\- Je vois que tu vas beaucoup mieux décréta une voix masculine

Il leva la tête et vit Alec devant lui habillé d'un kimono blanc avec une ceinture noire, une veste était posée sur ses épaules.

\- Je vais très bien et merci encore de m'avoir sauvé des griffes de cette vipère sans jeux de mots ricana Magnus en passant une main sur sa nuque

\- Ce n'est rien, je t'ai entendu entrain de crier de douleur quand je passais en volant raconta Alec en s'asseyant près de lui

\- Je me présente Magnus Bane, je suppose que tu es Alec Lightwood conclu Magnus

\- Oui, et toi tu es le professeur de chimie que ma sœur parle sans cesse déduit Alec en rougissant légèrement

Magnus trouva agréable les rougissements du Kitsune, ils contemplèrent l'eau sans un bruit. Magnus se laissa tomber au sol en soupirant, il ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir. Il contempla le ciel,

\- Toi aussi, tu as l'impression que nous nous sommes déjà vue quelque part questionna Magnus

\- Je ne sais pas, pour te dire à chaque fois que j'essaye de me souvenir de certains passages de ma vie,j'ai une migraine douloureuse, j'ai le cerveau qui est entrain de fondre tellement c'est douloureux expliqua Alec en posant la main sur sa tête

\- Je te comprends, disons que moi après mon accident je ne me souviens plus de rien de mes jeunes années. De même que les visages de mes parents si ma tante ne m'avait pas fait regarder les photos de mes parents, je crois que je les aurais oublié pour de bon raconta Magnus en regardant le ciel

\- Tes parents sont décédés demanda Alec

\- Oui durant l'accident, si ma mère n'avait pas pris ma garde je pense que j'aurais été ballotter de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil encore plonger dans un mutisme encore plus grave répondit Magnus en le regardant

\- Comment ça un mutisme profond questionna Alec

\- Eh bien après l'accident je suis resté muet pendant quatre mois avant que ma mère m'emmène chez un psychologue d'ailleurs je ne lui ai pas facilité la tâche à celui-ci en restant muet mais il est parvenu à me faire parler le bougre ria Magnus en passant une main dans ses cheveux

Alec sourit légèrement en le regardant, il se mordit les lèvres en regardant les lèvres du professeur. Il détourna le regard en sentant la chaleur monter en lui, Magnus vit son regard sur lui.

\- Est-ce que tu as une petite copine demanda Magnus

\- Non, je suis encore célibataire et toi en tant que professeur tu dois avoir une fiancée déduisit Alec

\- Je suis encore célibataire en plus ce qui est marrant ce que je n'ai pas trouvé ma perle rare sourit Magnus en se redressant

Il resta étonné devant la déclaration de Magnus,

\- Ta perle rare aura beaucoup de chance de t'avoir déclara Alec

\- Oui il ou elle qu'importe de qui je tomberai amoureux ce sera l'amour de ma vie déclara Magnus

Le Kitsune tourna la tête vers lui choquer,

\- Tu es…commença Alec

\- Je suis bisexuelle c'est ça et je suis fier de l'être sourit Magnus de fierté

\- Incroyable, c'est la première fois que je rencontre un bisexuelle depuis un siècle après qu'une d'entre nous s'est révélé être bisexuelle en épousant une Kitsune raconta Alec fasciné

\- Donc ton « espèce » disons le n'est pas vieux jeu conclu Magnus

\- Je ne sais pas si on t'a raconté mais nous sommes polymorphes et ça nous arrive de passer des nuits avec des personnes différentes femme ou homme expliqua Alec

\- Et toi tu es aussi bisexuelle questionna Magnus

\- Non moi je suis totalement gay révéla Alec en rougissant

\- Oh s'étonna Magnus

\- Je sais rougit Alec en détournant le regard

\- Je trouve que c'est bien sourit Magnus

Il tourna la tête vers lui, il commençait à se rapprocher de lui en se pencha vers ses lèvres. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, Magnus le regarda dans les yeux. Alec sentit l'odeur de Magnus l'envoûter terriblement, il haleta doucement. Le professeur se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser tendre, l'esprit savoura le baiser avec délectation. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle,

\- Je veux te revoir est-ce que ça sera possible demanda Alec

\- Je reste pendant toutes les vacances d'été alors tu pourras me voir jusqu'à ce que les vacances soient finis rassura Magnus

\- Je dois y aller prévint Alec

\- Retrouve-moi à la même heure proposa Magnus

\- D'accord, j'ai hâte sourit Alec

Il se leva et marcha quelques pas et se retourna pour courir dans les bras de Magnus pour l'embrasser passionnément, il le relâcha avant de récupérer la veste par terre avant de s'envoler dans les airs.

\- Ah les Lightwood il faut qu'ils aient toujours le dernier mot supposa Magnus en soupirant heureux

Il retourna dans la maison de ses parents, Alec volait avant de se prendre une branche dans le visage en volant trop bas. Il grimaça en frottant son nez et continuez sa route avant d'atterrir dans la cour, il souria niaisement avant d'entrer dans la maison. Maryse vint l'accueillir et le vit avec un sourire niais sur le visage, elle sentit la légère odeur de Magnus sur lui et comprit que son fils avait rencontré son promis. Elle s'inquiéta avant de passer une main sur son visage,

\- Est-ce que ça va mon chéri s'inquiéta Maryse

\- Oui tout va bien, je n'ai pas de maux de tête si tu chercher à savoir rassura Alec en l'embrassant sur le nez

\- D'accord acquiesça Maryse pas rassuré

\- Où est tout le monde demanda Alec ne voyant pas les autres membres de sa famille

\- Eh bien ton père est parti voir Raziel qui à convoquer le conseil du clan ensuite Izzy est partie dans le monde des humains pour aller faire du shopping avec Max et Jace est parti voir la fille de Luke je crois que c'est Clary se rappela Maryse sur le prénom de Clary

\- Je vois, je vais dans ma chambre souffla Alec

Elle hocha la tête et le laissa partir dans sa chambre, il tomba sur son lit en souriant bêtement en pensant à son premier baiser. Il soupira en sentant la chaleur de sa marque irradier de son corps,

\- Par Inari est-ce c'est avec lui que je me suis fiancé se demanda Alec en connaissant la cause de la marque

Maryse regarda la chambre de son fils de loin avec inquiétude, elle entendit un grognement provenir de la cour. Elle trouva son mari qui reprenait forme humaine, elle vint l'accueillir.

\- Qu'as dis le conseil questionna Maryse en emmenant un plateau de thé

\- Comme d'habitude au sujet de Valentin, d'après le conseil il est devenu un démon-renard et il a attaqué un clan dont il a pris le contrôle après avoir assassiné leur chef de clan raconta Robert

\- Quand la folie de cet homme s'arrêtera demanda Maryse en mettant la main sur sa bouche pour cacher son horreur

\- Où sont les enfants demanda Robert en s'asseyant sur un coussin

\- Jace est avec la fille de ton équipier, Izzy et Max sont partis faire du shopping enfin Alec est dans sa chambre répondit Maryse en lui versant du thé

\- Il a encore ses maux de tête par rapport au sceau déduit Robert en buvant son thé

\- En faîte non, il est parti à la rencontre de Magnus révéla sa femme

Il s'étrangla dans son thé en regardant sa femme, celle-ci le confirma par son regard.

\- Mais normalement son sceau devait être brisé ou je ne sais quoi pour qu'il puisse retrouver ses souvenirs envers Magnus déduisit Robert

\- Je le sais, d'un autre côté je suppose que le sceau le retient toujours car Magnus a aussi de son côté perdu la mémoire de ses premières années expliqua Maryse

\- Je me demande ce qui va se passer entre les deux soupira Robert

\- Seul Inari le sait souffla Maryse

Magnus le lendemain se leva et alla prendre sa douche heureux de la journée, Clary entra dans sa chambre pour le réveiller et remarqua qu'il était déjà levé.

\- Pincez-moi si je suis entrain de rêver s'étonna Clary

\- Quoi j'ai le droit de me réveiller un peu à l'avance répliqua Magnus

\- Excuse-moi mais d'habitude ce n'est pas avant midi passé que tu te lèves à part quand tu travailles bien sûr remarqua Clary

\- Ouais bon on y va prendre le petit déjeuner proposa Magnus

Ils descendirent de l'escalier, le plus âgé se retourna pour regarder sa sœur de la tête au pieds.

\- Au fait chouette le pyjama se moqua Magnus

\- Abruti insulta Clary en lui faisant un doigt d'honneur

Celle-ci était habillée d'un débardeur long avec un microshort, le débardeur avait un message qui était « JE SUIS UNE FEIGNASSE ET JE VOUS EMMERDE ». Ils passèrent à table en mangeant, le duo commença à jouer à la console ou plutôt entrain de se chamailler que d'essayer de s'entraider au jeu.

\- Magnus mais arrête de me confondre avec ce zombie râla Clary en recommençant

\- Désolé mais mon personnage le confond avec le tien ricana Magnus

\- Ah ben c'est malin t'as réveillé ce putain de dragon de mes deux fulmina Clary

\- Fais-moi penser à ne plus jouer avec toi à ce jeu, on dirait que tu es possédé grimaça Magnus

\- Je t'emmerde confia Clary en s'acharnant sur sa manette

\- Moi aussi je t'aime se moqua Magnus en tuant le personnage de Clary

Celle-ci sauta sur son frère pour le mettre K-O, mais après quelques minutes de bagarres elle se retrouva sur le ventre avec son frère assis sur elle en faisant le signe de la victoire sous les regards amusés de leurs parents.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le sceau d'Alec et un premier rendez-vous secret. Bisous glacées.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono 0109 : On dirait que le chapitre t'a plu et oui maintenant tu vas avoir encore plus de Malec**

 **Lavigne 126: Bientôt je mettrais le partenariat entre les deux pères ne t'en fais pas il y aura une légèrement évolution du Clace avec bien sûr nos chouchoux**

 **Alec Barton: Le Sizzy sera pour plus tard, c'est vrai que c'était assez chaud mais leur salive permet de guérir les blessures c'est pour ça que Alec a guérir les blessures de son chéri**

 **Maia 0067: Il voulait se rapprocher de son chéri XD voilà la suite**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 6, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 6**_

Magnus soupira en chargeant les dernières valises dans sa voiture, Luke vint l'aider à mettre les valises. Les vacances étaient terminées, ils allaient rentrer à New-York après avoir passé toutes les vacances d'été au lac Lynn. Clary était assis sur le capot de la voiture de Magnus en boudant car elle voulait encore profiter des vacances, Jocelyn vint l'embrasser sur le front. Ils rentrèrent tous dans la voiture, Magnus dans la sienne avec Clary et Luke avec Jocelyn dans leur voiture. Ils roulèrent jusqu'à la ville de New-York, le professeur déposa sa sœur et ses affaires chez leurs parents avant de se diriger vers la maison de Catarina pour récupérer son chat qu'elle avait gardé toutes les vacances. Il rentra chez lui en soupirant, il retira son chat de sa cage et celui-ci alla se cacher quelque part, il descendit vers sa voiture pour retirer toutes ses affaires dans le coffre et les trier dans sa chambre. Il s'endormit épuisé par le voyage de retour, le lendemain il se réveilla en éteignant son réveil et alla se préparer pour la rentrée au bahut. Il se dirigea vers la maison de ses parents pour prendre sa sœur avant de partir vers le lycée, il alla vers sa classe et attendit la sonnerie pour voir ses élèves entrer.

\- Bonjour mes élèves, j'espère que vous avez passé des bonnes vacances décréta Magnus

\- Oui répondirent ses élèves

\- EH bien maintenant je vais commencer à vous préparer pour les examens blancs de fin d'année déclara Magnus en sortant des copies

Ses élèves pâlirent en voyant les copies de Magnus, celui-ci les distribua et donna les consignes avant de retourner à son bureau pour corriger les devoirs de vacances qu'il leur avait donnés. Il se massa la nuque en regardant ses élèves quitter sa classe, il entendit toquer à la porte. Il leva la tête pour voir son collègue et amis Raphaël Santiago, il était professeur de langue étrangère.

\- Mon petit Raphaël, quoi de neuf questionna Magnus

\- Ça va amigo alors comment étaient tes vacances parce que les miennes étaient sympas avec ma famille demanda Raphaël en s'appuyant sur son bureau

\- Tu parles de ta grande famille se moqua Magnus

\- Ne m'en parle pas les deux vioques qui me servent de grand-mère était là alors avis de tempête sur toute le Mexique, l'une défend sa fille chérie contre « son gland de mari » et l'autre contre « sa harpie de femme » et mes parents se sont disputé pendant tout mon séjour et je peux te dire que j'en avais marre en plus mes cousines ont pris de l'âge si tu vois ce que je veux dire et là toute la journée c'est tels garçons par là tels garçon par ici et mes cousins qui n'ont rien à faire que mater des pornos toute la journée franchement j'en ai marre de ses réunions de famille râla Raphaël

Magnus éclata de rire devant les lamentations de son ami, il raconta ses vacances à lui qui avait été parfaite avec la rencontre avec Alec et leur fricotage. Le mexicain râla encore une fois devant les vacances parfaites de son ami, la sonnerie sonna pour marquer le début des cours. Le professeur accueillit la classe de Clary, il vit Alec entrer dans la classe en même temps que sa fratrie. L'asiatique coula un regard tendre sur son petit ami,

\- Bien installez-vous, et je vois que nous avons un nouvel élève. Pourrais-tu te présenter à la classe s'il te plait proposa Magnus en souriant intérieurement

\- Bien sûr, je m'appelle Alec Lightwood et comme vous l'avez compris je suis le frère d'Isabelle et de Jace. Normalement je devais faire ma rentrée mais je suis tombé malade ce qui fait que ma rentrée à été reportée à aujourd'hui expliqua Alec

\- Je comprends, bien à part Alec Lightwood tout le monde doit me rendre les devoirs déclara Magnus

Tous soupirent à part Clary qui elle avait déjà eu sa note avec son frère après qu'elle ait fait son devoir, il passa dans chaque rang pour ramasser les copies. Alec le vit passa doucement près de lui, il se mordit les lèvres et vit son sourire discret avant de passer. Il retourna à son bureau et commença à distribuer le matériels de chimie, il donna le travail à faire avant de passer dans chaque rang pour les aider. Il sourit en voyant Jace entrain d'espionner sa sœur qui était concentrée dans son travail, il passa près d'Alec qui hésitait entre deux compositions.

\- Monsieur Lightwood un problème demanda Magnus

\- Heu oui, je suis un peu perdu dans ses compositions chimiques en fait avoua Alec

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

Il se pencha vers lui vers pour lui expliquer les différentes compositions chimique qu'il y avait, le Kitsune sentit le souffle chaud de Magnus sur son épaule ce qui le fit frémir de plaisir. Il avala sa salive difficilement avant d'essayer de se concentrer,

\- Avez-vous compris monsieur Lightwood demanda Magnus en se redressant

\- Oui, j'ai bien compris professeur sourit Alec légèrement troublé

\- Si vous voulez, vous pouvez rester après les cours pour que je vous donne les cours que vous avez manqués proposa Magnus

\- J'en serai ravie professeur accepta Alec

Magnus retourna à son bureau en souriant, l'esprit tourna la tête pour voir sa sœur sourire malicieusement. Il lui fit les gros yeux ce qui la fit rire silencieusement, ils sortirent après la sonnerie. Au déjeuner Clary amena son repas à son frère, celui-ci se régala des plats de sa mère.

\- Alors tout va bien questionna Magnus

\- Si tu parles de ma vie sociale, oui ça va Beverly est toujours garce grimaça Clary

\- Tu veux que je la fasse échouer à son examen proposa Magnus

\- Bien sûr que non si tu fais ça tu auras de gros problèmes mais merci quand même sourit Clary

\- Je serai toujours là pour toi mon petit biscuit confessa Magnus en venant l'embrasser sur le front

Elle sourit avant de le laisser reprendre ses cours, il fit son cours normalement avant de souffler de fatigue entre les interclasses. Après les cours il attendit Alec qui entra dans sa classe, il se leva et s'appuya contre son bureau.

\- Tu es finalement venu sourit Magnus

Alec referma la porte et s'approcha de Magnus en l'embrassant tendrement, il l'enlaça en le prenant par la taille. L'esprit mit ses mains autour de son professeur pour approfondir le baiser, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Magnus se lécha les lèvres en regardant les lèvres gonflées de l'hybride, il passa son pouce dessus. Alec mit la main sur la sienne, pendant les vacances les deux c'était beaucoup rapproché au grand bonheur des Lightwood sans rien leur révéler. Les deux flirtaient beaucoup ensemble, le professeur le relâcha avant de contourner son bureau pour prendre des copies pour le lui remettre.

\- Voilà les leçons que tu as ratées pendant ton absence et si tu ne comprends pas je me ferai un plaisir de te l'expliquer sourit Magnus en venant lui caresser le visage

\- Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir que tu me l'apprennes susurra Alec

\- Tu veux que je t'apprenne la chimie ou autre chose sourit Magnus en le prenant par la taille

\- Peut-être qui sait taquina Alec

Il ricana narquoisement avant de l'embrasser passionnément, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Alec lui sourit avant de sortir de sa classe, le professeur sourit avant de passer une main sur son visage. Il se rendit à sa voiture et vit sa sœur entrain de l'attendre assis sur son capot, il ouvrit la voiture en récoltant un regard noir de sa sœur.

\- T'es en retard signala Clary

\- Petit rendez-vous intime sourit Magnus en démarrant sa voiture

\- Ne me dis pas que tu sors avec le frère d'Izzy, il est plus jeune que toi Magnus répliqua Clary

\- On ne fait que flirter pour le moment biscuit et je veux que tu gardes ça pour toi déclara Magnus en le regardant

\- D'accord je serai muette comme une tombe si tu m'aides à choisir une robe pour un rencard demanda Clary

\- Tu as un rencard avec qui questionna Magnus en garant la voiture dans le parking de son immeuble

\- Avec Jace répondit Clary en rougissant

\- Il s'est rendu compte à quel point tu es merveilleuse sourit Magnus

Elle rougit encore plus sous le regard tendre de son frère, ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement.

\- Je te propose un shopping demain proposa Magnus

\- D'accord sourit Clary

Il prit le téléphone en regardant la rousse aller dans sa chambre, il commanda des pizzas pour eux. Il alla s'installer dans son bureau et corrigea les devoirs de ses élèves, Clary ressortit habillé d'un débardeur avec un microshort et s'installa devant la télé. Président Miaou sortit de sa cachette et sauta près d'elle pour quémander des caresses, il se leva après avoir entendu la sonnette de la porte. Il revint avec les pizzas, il s'installa de sa sœur en regardant la télé.

\- Comment blondi t'a demande de sortir avec lui questionna Magnus

\- Eh bien après ton cours il m'a abordé et il m'a proposé un rencard mais juste pour boire un verre c'est tout raconta Clary

\- Mise toutes tes chances sur ce rencard ma belle comme ça il te mangera dans la main conseilla Magnus

\- Et c'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à mon grand frère qui est un dieu de la mode de m'aider sourit Clary

\- Tu le dis encore que je suis le dieu nargua Magnus

\- Non, si je continue tu vas avoir les chevilles qui vont enfler ria Clary

Il lui tira la langue, ils rigolèrent ensemble avant de regarder un film. La rousse s'endormit dans le canapé en regardant le film, l'asiatique la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre pour la coucher dans son lit. Il entra dans son salon et alla dans son bar pour prendre un verre en faisant un cocktail pour lui, il se rendit sur son balcon en admirant la vue de Brooklyn en buvant son verre. Il rentra et prit sa douche pour se jeter sur son lit en s'endormant, Alec souffla en l'observant depuis les airs. Il avait suivi le professeur jusqu'à dans son appartement, il avait pris la rousse pour sa petite amie mais quand il avait vu de loin les photos de famille il s'était senti rassuré. Il continua de l'observer en allant se coucher, il se mordit les lèvres en sentant son désir pour le professeur. Il renifla une odeur de vanille venir vers lui, il tourna la tête voir sa sœur dans un yukata bleu ciel avec des papillons imprimés dessus.

\- Alec, je suis venue te voir parce que nos parents sont inquiets à ton sujet déclara Isabelle

\- Je vais bien rassura Alec

Elle tourna la tête pour voir l'appartement de Magnus, elle le regarda alors qu'il avait du désir et de l'amour dans les yeux.

\- Tu l'aimes questionna Isabelle

\- Je ne sais pas Izzy mais mon cœur est entrain de faire souffrir à chaque fois que je le vois comme si je le connaissais dans le passé expliqua Alec

\- Je te comprends souffla Izzy

\- Enfin bref on y va avant qu'un mortel nous trouve ici proposa Alec en s'envolant dans les cieux

Sa sœur jeta un coup d'œil chez Magnus et le suivit jusqu'à chez eux, il présenta ses excuses à ses parents avant de rentrer dans sa chambre. Le lendemain Magnus emmena Clary dans un magasin pour choisir sa tenue pour séduire Jace lors de son rendez-vous avec lui, elle était entrain d'essayer plusieurs robes dans la cabine. Elle tira le rideau pour montrer à Magnus sa tenue,

\- Que penses-tu de cette robe demanda Clary en se tournant sur elle

La robe était courte avec des fines bretelles révélant un décolleté osé, Magnus grimaça en regardant la robe.

\- Tu vas poser pour Play-boy ou tu vas faire le trottoir avec cette robe grimaça Magnus

\- Je vois, alors suivante soupira Clary en rentrant dans la cabine

Elle ressortit un instant plus tard avec une robe longue avec des manches longues, il grimaça encore plus en faisant un signe de négation avec la tête. Elle rentra à nouveau dans la cabine, plusieurs robes passèrent que son frère jugeait horrible. Elle ressortit une énième fois en le regardant, il lui sourit en l'observant.

\- Là c'est parfait, ni vulgaire ni trop coincée juste parfaite complimenta Magnus

\- Alors c'est bon déduit Clary en se regardant dans un miroir

\- Oui, c'est une robe parfaite pour toi sourit Magnus en regardant avec elle dans le miroir

La robe était moulante avec des bretelles en diamants de couleur noire, ils payèrent la robe avant de continuer leur shopping. Le soir du rendez-vous avec Jace, celle-ci était stressée de faire un mauvais pas étant son premier rendez-vous avec un garçon.

\- Ne t'en fais pas il va craquer pour toi et si ça ne marche pas c'est que blondi est vraiment blond pour ne pas voir la magnifique personne que tu es sourit Magnus en la maquillant

\- Merci Magnus remercia Clary

Ils entendirent la porte sonnée, Jocelyn alla ouvrir sur Jace et le fit entrer. Luke vint voir le blond en le regardant froidement,

\- Avant que tu emmènes ma fille, j'ai quelques questions à te poser et je m'en fiche que tu sois le fils de Robert. Tu me réponds par oui ou non est-ce clair demanda Luke d'un ton froid

\- Oui monsieur répondit Jace

\- Bien est-ce que tu fumes interrogea Luke en croisant les bras

\- Non monsieur répondit Jace

\- Est-ce que tu bois de l'alcool questionna Luke

\- Non réfuta Jace

\- La drogue demanda Luke

\- Non plus, et mon casier est vierge. J'ai toujours de bonne note à l'école monsieur, je n'ai jamais commis de délit même si mon père est policier. Je respecte les femmes et jamais je ne frapperai une femme, je vais respecter votre fille avec tous les égards qu'elle mérite. Je vais la traiter comme si elle était une princesse ou plutôt je veux dire votre princesse, je ne l'entraînerai dans un aucun délit et aucune mauvaise fréquentation. Si vous me permettez monsieur je vais ramener votre fille à huit piles si vous le voulez débita Jace d'un ton solennelle

Luke le regarda avec étonnement sous le regard amusé de sa femme, Magnus et Clary descendirent de l'escalier et entendit le discours de Jace ce qui fit plaisir à la rousse.

\- Je crois qu'il t'en a bouché un coin papa nargua Magnus

Il se racla la gorge en fusillant son fils par la même occasion,

\- Bien tu peux l'emmener mais je veux que tu l'a ramènes à 10 heure pile sinon je vais lancer toute la brigade à tes trousses menaça Luke

\- Bien monsieur, tu viens Clary proposa Jace en lui tendant le bras

\- Avec plaisir sourit Clary en le prenant par le bras

Ils prirent la voiture avant de partir, Magnus referma la porte en souhaitant une bonne soirée à sa petite sœur. Il rejoignit ses parents dans le salon et trouva son père entrain de pleurnicher dans son fauteuil au sujet de sa sœur qui avait grandi,

\- Bon maman j'y vais moi aussi lança Magnus

\- Oui, je t'appelle pour te dire quand Clary est rentré prévint Jocelyn

\- D'accord au revoir papa salua Magnus

\- Ma petite fille sanglota Luke

Il se rendit à son appartement, il monta dans les escaliers et trouva Alec appuyé sur sa porte entrain de l'attendre.

\- Alec est-ce que ça va questionna Magnus

\- Oui tout va bien, je suis venue te voir pour voir si ça te dirais d'aller prendre un verre avec moi proposa Alec

\- J'accepte volontiers mais laisse-moi me changer ensuite nous irons ensemble sourit Magnus en ouvrant la porte

Il l'invita à entrer dans son appartement, l'esprit s'émerveilla du décor de l'appartement de son professeur.

\- Installes-toi et fais comme chez toi le temps que je me change proposa Magnus en allant dans sa chambre

Le Kitsune se promena dans l'appartement avant de voir une paire de yeux l'observer en silence, il tourna la tête pour voir Président Miaou qui l'observait. Il s'approcha du chat en s'agenouillant, celui-ci s'avança et lécha la main d'Alec. Il vint ronronner dans ses bras,

\- C'est bon j'ai fini de me changer, on peut y aller déclara Magnus

Il vit le jeune homme dans son canapé entrain de jouer avec Président Miaou qui ronronnait dans ses bras, il sourit à ça.

\- Eh bien on dirait que mon chat t'aime bien sourit Magnus

\- Je suis désolé, je l'ai caressé sans ta permission s'excusa Alec

\- Ça va ne t'en fait pas et puis je ne sors pas avec des personnes que mon chat n'aime pas sourit Magnus

Il rougit légèrement avant de poser le chat par terre, il suivit son professeur dehors. Ils allèrent dans la voiture, Magnus démarra la voiture avant de réaliser quelques choses.

\- Je viens de penser à quelque chose est-ce que tu pourrais te changer dans une version de toi un peu plus âgé parce que je ne veux pas me faire passer pour un pédophile si tu vois ce que je veux dire demanda Magnus

Il hocha la tête en prenant l'apparence de son âge véritable, le professeur eut le souffle coupé en voyant la version adulte d'Alec. Son cœur eut un raté en l'observant, l'hybride s'empourpra devant le regard fasciné de Magnus.

\- Ça ne va pas questionna Alec

\- C'est juste que tu es vraiment très beau dans ta version adulte complimenta Magnus

\- C'est ma vraie apparence révéla Alec rouge

\- Oh surpris Magnus

\- J'ai 20 ans mais j'utilise l'apparence d'un garçon de 15 ans pour aller au lycée, tu es fâché questionna Alec

\- Non mais je suis ravi d'entendre que tu as 20 ans et non 15 ans parce que je ne veux ne pas être accusé de détournement de mineur sourit Magnus en conduisant la voiture

Ils allèrent dans un restaurant assez chic, Magnus prit une table à part pour être en toute intimité. Ils commandèrent,

\- Alors parle-moi de toi proposa Magnus

\- Eh bien comme tu le sais ma famille est une famille de Kitsune, je suis le fils aîné de la famille. J'ai huit queues et il faudra que j'attende 100 ans pour avoir la neuvième queue raconta Alec

\- Ainsi tu deviendras omniscient c'est ça demanda Magnus

\- Oui, je pourrais observer dans le monde en étant sur place répondit Alec

\- C'est cool et tes partenaires avec qui tu es sorti questionna Magnus

Il rougit et se mordit les lèvres,

\- Je n'ai jamais eu de relation amoureuse à part toi répondit Alec

\- Tu veux dire que je suis ta première relation mais tu as déjà eu au moins des expériences sexuelles demanda Magnus

\- Non jamais, tu m'as donné mon premier baiser rougit Alec

Le professeur était sidéré d'apprendre qu'il était la première relation du Kitsune, il se passa la main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je suis désolé, je suis un piètre rendez-vous ria Alec sans émotion

\- Au contraire maintenant que tu m'as dit ça je veux te connaître davantage sourit Magnus

Il rougit encore une fois, le serveur vint le sauver en amenant leur plat. Ils mangèrent en silence,

\- Et toi ? questionna Alec

\- Moi, eh bien comme tu l'as pu voir je vis dans un appartement seul. Mes parents habitent à 20 minutes de chez moi, Clary est ma sœur et en ce moment elle est avec ton frère dans un rendez-vous galant. J'ai 22 ans, j'ai un chat que tu as pu voir, ensuite j'ai eu beaucoup d'aventure sans lendemain depuis mes 15 ans. Je sais que normalement je n'ai pas l'âge requis pour avoir des relations sexuelles mais j'avais les hormones en ébullition donc je sortais avec des hommes ou des femmes, je suis tombé amoureux que trois fois dans ma vie. Deux femmes et un homme, la première s'appelait Etta, la deuxième c'était Camille et l'homme Imasu. Imasu et Etta je suis sorti avec eux mais ensuite on a rompu car l'un me trouvait trop frivole et l'autre à déménager dans un autre Etat, pour Camille elle s'était une sale garce manipulatrice. Elle m'a fait croire qu'elle m'aimait pour ensuite me manipuler pour dilapider ma fortune, ma mère ne l'a jamais aimé de toute façon ce qui ne l'a pas empêché de la foutre dehors de chez nous raconta Magnus

\- Je vois souffla Alec

Il ria légèrement ce qui réchauffait le cœur d'Alec,

\- Que dire d'autre sur moi, ah oui j'ai fini mes études assez tôt tellement que j'étais à fond dans mes études. J'ai terminé le lycée à 17 ans en obtenant le diplôme très tôt, j'ai intégré l'université de Yale où j'ai terminé le cursus à 21 ans à peine. Maintenant j'enseigne la chimie depuis un an déjà se souvient Magnus

\- Waouh c'est impressionnant que tu sois si intelligent complimenta Alec

\- Et encore quand j'ai eu 18 ans, j'ai ouvert une boîte de nuit très réputé appelé le Pandémonium. Mes parents m'ont aidés à l'ouvrir ce club pour que j'ai un revenu, parfois mon club sert aussi de couverture pour mon père comme il est flic continua Magnus

\- Le Pandémonium est à toi, eh bien ça alors c'est le club préféré d'Izzy pour dragueur quand elle sort parfois avoua Alec

\- Je serai ravi de l'accueillir dans mon club quand elle viendra, elle sera traitée comme une VIP sourit Magnus.

\- Je lui dirai gloussa Alec

Ils terminèrent leur repas avant de rentrer dans la voiture, Magnus le ramena jusqu'au lac Lynn. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément dans la voiture,

\- Il faut que j'y aille prévint Alec

\- Je sais répondit Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, Magnus dévia ses lèvres dans son cou en lui embrassant la mâchoire et lui fit un suçon dans le cou. Alec s'agrippa à la chemise de soie de son professeur, il reprit ses lèvres et recula. Le Kitsune lui caressa le visage doucement,

\- Sors avec moi proposa Magnus

\- Que veux-tu dire questionna Alec en le regardant

\- Deviens mon petit ami réitéra Magnus

\- Tu veux que je devienne ton petit ami demanda Alec

\- Oui, j'ai envie d'avoir une relation avec toi souffla Magnus

\- Entendu j'accepte d'être de ton petit ami parce que j'ai envie aussi d'avoir une relation avec toi souffla Alec

Il captura ses lèvres à nouveau avant de le laisser sorti de la voiture, il sortit aussi et le regarda partir.

\- Bonne nuit Alexander souhaita Magnus

\- Bonne nuit aussi répondit Alec

Il sentit son mal de tête revenir en force après avoir entendu Magnus l'appeler par son prénom entier, il prit son courage à deux mains pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Il sourit et le regarda partir, il hurla sa souffrance en se tenant la tête.

\- ALEC cria sa mère en le rejoignant avec son père

Il cria de douleur, son sceau se brisa avant que Maryse et Robert ne pussent faire quoi que se soit. Il voyait comme un film sa vie avant son scellement de ses souvenirs, il se vit entrain de jouer avec Magnus enfant. Il vit sa promesse de se marier avec lui ainsi que sa mère les fiancer avec ses pouvoirs, il vit avec effroi Valentin entrain de lui faire mal avec son pouvoir pour effacer ses souvenirs de Magnus. Il respira difficilement, son nez commença à saigner.

\- Magnus, je suis fiancé avec Magnus révéla Alec avant de tomber par terre

\- ALEC cria Maryse en venant à ses côtés

\- Le sceau s'est brisé, je pense que Magnus lui a dit quelque chose pour qu'il se brise déduit Robert

\- Il faut l'emmener à Raziel décréta Maryse

Ils se transformèrent et emmenèrent leur fils chez le prêtre qui remit le sceau de mémoire sur son front avec difficultés, ils rentrèrent chez eux en déposant leur fils dans son lit. De l'autre côté Magnus qui était endormi commença à rêver de ses vacances avec Alec quand il était petit, il se réveilla en sursaut. Il était en sueur et se tenait la tête, il mit la main sur sa marque.

\- Je me souviens maintenant, Alexander est mon fiancer se rappela Magnus

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la promesse de Magnus et le dîner de Jocelyn. Bisous glacées.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Alec Barton : Ravie que tu as aimer le chapitre et pour te répondre je ne prépare rien "sourire sadique vraiment flippant" dans le prochain chapitre tu vas mourir de niaiserie**

 **Nono 0109: Luke ne voulait pas que sa petite fille d'amour grandisse c'est pour ça XD mais malheureusement pour nos chouchou il y aura que Magnus qui se souvient pour le moment, et merci pour ton soutien et ton conseil je suis restée au lit toute la journée à bouffer des trucs epicés pour me déboucher le nez XD**

 **Maia 0067: Et non l'un d'eux va se rappeler mais pour l'instant Valentin ne vas pas faire son apparition parce que je veux faire qu'il fasse une entrée très méchant XD merci pour ton message je me suis bien reposer**

 **Lavigne 126: Je crois que tu vas me detester dans ce chapitre pour les souvenir mais t'en fais pas Alec va retrouver la totalité de ses souvenir dans quelques chapitre et merci pour ton message de soutien**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 7, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 7**_

Alec se réveilla après sa terrible migraine qui l'avait assailli, il se souvenait que le sceau avait été rompu mais il ne se souvenait plus de rien car il sentait à nouveau le sceau de mémoire. Il soupira de frustration en sachant que ses parents avaient fait ça pour son bien mais il voulait savoir avec qui il était fiancé, il alla dans le salon et vit tout le monde entrain de prendre le petit déjeuner. Il s'assit pendant que sa mère lui servait le petit déjeuner, il lui lança un regard rassurant au sujet de sa santé. Pendant ce temps Magnus était dans son lit et regardait son plafond en se souvenant maintenant de ses fiançailles avec Alec, il passa une main sur son visage avec de se lever. Il se prépara et s'allongea à nouveau dans son canapé pour regarder son plafond, son chat sauta sur lui pour quémander des caresses qu'il lui donna. Il soupira en remuant dans tous les sens ses souvenirs de ses fiançailles avec Alec, il se demanda est-ce qu'il devait le dire ou pas. Il se mit debout en prenant ses clefs de voiture quand il entendit la sonnette de sa porte, il alla ouvrir sur Jocelyn qui avait amené une tarte aux prunes.

\- Je t'ai amené ta tarte préférée sourit Jocelyn

\- Si tu m'amènes ma tarte, ça signifie que tu as besoin de parler avec moi conclu Magnus en prenant la tarte

\- Tu as visé juste sourit Jocelyn en entrant dans son appartement

Elle mit sa veste sur le portemanteau et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, pendant que Magnus alla faire du thé et amena les tasses dans son salon. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil,

\- De quoi est-ce que tu voulais me parler questionna Magnus

\- Mon chéri, tu sais que l'anniversaire de la mort de tes parents approche n'est-ce pas demanda Jocelyn

Il soupira longuement en fermant les yeux, il sentit les mains de Jocelyn lui serrer très fort la main. Il ouvrit les yeux et prit sa mère dans ses bras, celle-ci l'embrassa sur la tempe et frotta son dos.

\- Ils me manquent tellement tu sais, ils me manquent révéla Magnus

\- Je sais qu'ils te manquent beaucoup, combien de fois est-ce que j'aurais voulu que tes parents soient là quand tu as eu ton trophée lors de la compétition d'orthographe ou quand tu as eu ton premier bras cassé, quand tu as fait du vélo pour la première fois. Le jour où vraiment j'en ai voulu à ta mère et ton père c'est le jour où tu as reçu ton diplôme à l'université, c'est un grand moment pour tout parent de voir leur enfant grandir raconta Jocelyn en essuyant ses larmes

\- Mais tu as toujours été là à la place de mes parents rassura Magnus

Elle sourit en caressant sa joue, elle l'embrassa sur la joue. Magnus la prit dans ses bras en la remerciant d'être toujours là pour lui en tant que mère malgré qu'elle soit sa tante, il la raccompagna jusqu'à sa porte. Elle le serra dans ses bras,

\- Je t'appelle pour que tu puisses m'accompagner au cimetière d'accord demanda Magnus

\- D'accord, prends soin de toi et passe la maison quand tu veux proposa Jocelyn

\- Ne t'en fais pas rassura Magnus

Il la serra dans ses bras avant de la regarder partir, il referma la porte avant de soupirer encore une fois. Il prit ses clefs de voiture et roula pendant un bon moment avant d'arriver, il arriva chez son meilleur ami, il sonna à sa porte. Ragnor ouvrit la porte et invita son meilleur ami chez lui,

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe pour que tu débarques chez moi et ne me dis pas que c'est à cause d'une peine de cœur parce que là j'en ai marre de tes conneries amoureuses soupira Ragnor

\- C'est fou ce que tu me rassures mon petit prince émeraude bouda Magnus

\- Allez dis-moi ce qui se passe avant que je te jette de chez moi questionna Ragnor en allant leur servir des verres d'alcool

\- J'ai retrouvé mes souvenirs de mes premières années avant l'accident révéla Magnus en fixant la table basse

Son ami se retourna vers lui en le regardant étonné, il amena les verres d'alcool pour eux en s'installant dans son fauteuil.

\- Que veux-tu dire en disant que tes souvenirs sont revenu, ça veut dire que tu te souviens de tes dernières vacances avec tes parents conclus Ragnor

\- Oui, je me souviens aussi d'un petit garçon avec qui j'ai joué pendant ses instants là décréta Magnus

\- Donc ce petit garçon doit être un homme maintenant déduit Ragnor

\- Loin de là, nous nous sommes fiancés pendant notre enfance déclara Magnus

Ragnor s'étouffa dans son verre, il toussa en regardant son meilleur ami. Il cligna des yeux éberlués,

\- Attends répète ça, tu t'es fiancé avec un inconnu dont tu as passé au moins la moitié des vacances avec lui sans le connaître réalisa Ragnor

\- Oui confirma Magnus en buvant son verre

Son meilleur ami passa la main dans ses cheveux devant la déclaration du professeur, il se tourna à nouveau vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire demanda Ragnor

\- Je n'en sais rien Ragnor, je sais qui est le garçon par contre je ne sais pas si lui se souvient de nos fiançailles répondit Magnus

\- C'est vrai et qui s'est demanda Ragnor

\- Eh bien si je te disais qu'il est un élève du lycée révéla Magnus

\- Magnus, merde je te déconseille ça. Tu vas te faire virer du bahut et en même temps tu vas être affiché comme pédophile parce que tu as voulu sortir avec un élève déclara Ragnor

Le professeur ne répondit rien mais pensa à Alec, il resta un peu avec son meilleur ami avant de partir. Il rentra chez lui et commanda à manger pour lui, le lendemain il se rendit chez ses parents pour prendre sa sœur et se dirigea vers le lycée. Il gara sa voiture avant de rentrer dans sa classe, il salua ses élèves et commença son cours. Il vit Alec entrer dans sa classe avec sa fratrie, il lui fit un clin d'œil discret ce qui le fit rougir. Après les cours Alec entra dans la classe de Magnus et ferma la porte, le professeur l'attendait et lui sourit en le voyant. Il vint l'embrasser langoureusement, Magnus le prit par la taille pour qu'il puisse s'approcher de lui. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle,

\- Tu m'as beaucoup manqué tu sais souffla Magnus

\- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué. La journée était longue sans toi hier confessa Alec rouge

Il ricana narquoisement avant de capturer ses lèvres à nouveau, Alec caressa son torse timidement pendant que Magnus dévia ses lèvres dans son cou en l'embrassant partout. Le Kitsune recula doucement en se détachant de lui,

\- Il faut que j'y aille sinon ils vont nous soupçonner décréta Alec

\- Tu peux prendre ta vraie forme non ? Pour ne pas qu'on ait des ennuis proposa Magnus

\- Oui, mais je ne veux pas qu'on découvre aussi que je suis un être surnaturel et non humain déclara Alec

Il fit une moue boudeuse ce qui fit sourire Alec, il l'embrassa chastement avant que Magnus le retienne pour l'embrasser tendrement. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, l'hydride s'en alla en premier après avoir vérifié si personne n'était dans le couloir. Magnus passa la main dans ses cheveux en souriant heureux, il se dirigea vers sa voiture et vit sa sœur entrain de l'attendre assis sur le capot de sa voiture.

\- La prochaine fois je prends ta clef pour rentrer dans la voiture pesta Clary en rentrant dans la voiture

\- J'aurais cru que tu en profiterais pour être Jace lança Magnus

\- On ne sort pas ensemble, on sort juste entre amis c'est tout souffla Clary

\- Donc d'après ce que j'entends, il t'a rejeté conclu Magnus

\- Je ne sais pas Magnus, il m'a dit que j'étais une bonne amie pour lui et en même temps il sort avec Beverly expliqua Clary en serrant son cahier

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

Il la ramena chez leurs parents, ils rentrèrent et vit leur mère entrain de cuisiner. Elle les embrassa et se tourna vers sa cuisine,

\- Oh Magnus j'allais oublier Luke a inviter la famille de Robert à dîner ici donc je compte sur ta présence informa Jocelyn

\- D'accord maman et ce sera quand demanda Magnus

\- Eh bien je ne sais pas encore à quelle date mais je t'en informerai proposa Jocelyn

Il hocha la tête et suivit sa sœur dans la cave qui lui servait d'atelier de peinture, il commença à se déshabiller pendant que Clary préparait sa peinture.

\- Garde ton pantalon, je vais te peindre en pantalon et essaye de faire une pose à la fois simple et artistique demanda Clary

\- D'accord répondit Magnus

Il s'assit sur une chaise et regarda vers la porte avec les yeux dans le vague, Clary trouva la posa parfait et commença à peindre son frère. Elle jeta un coup d'œil de temps en temps sur lui pour recopier ses gestes, Luke descendit de la cave et les vit entrain de faire l'activité. Il racla la gorge ce qui les interrompit dans leur activité,

\- Le dîner est servi, vous venez les enfants proposa Luke

\- D'accord, on arrive sourit Clary en posant son pinceau

Magnus remit son t-shirt sur lui avant de remonter en haut pour passer à table avec Jocelyn, ils discutèrent en famille. De l'autre côté la famille Lightwood passait à table aussi et discutait ensemble,

\- Alors comment va Magnus demanda Robert en tournant vers Alec

\- Il va très bien, nous allons nous revoir Samedi soir chez lui répondit Alec

\- Je vois, et toi Jace avec la fille de mon coéquipier j'espère que tu la traites bien questionna Robert

\- C'est une excellente amie papa et je la respecte autant que je respecte maman répondit Jace en souriant avec sa mère

\- J'en suis ravi par contre je vous préviens que nous sommes invités chez les Garroway pour un dîner,en clair Jocelyn la femme de Luke veut te rencontrer ma chérie informa Robert

\- Eh bien moi aussi j'ai hâte de la rencontrer d'après ce que tu m'as dit avec Izzy, elle est un vrai cordon-bleu et je voudrais bien voir ça gloussa Maryse

Ils rigolèrent devant le gloussement de Maryse, Alec se rendit dans sa chambre pour s'endormir. Il vit son frère sur son lit, il referma la porte en soupirant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a questionna Alec

\- C'est juste que je suis tombé amoureux de Clary et je ne sais pas comment larguer l'autre garce répondit Jace en s'asseyant sur son lit

Il soupira et s'assit près du blond, il passa sa main sur sa nuque.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Jace, largue là ensuite sors avec Clary conseilla Alec en haussant les épaules

\- Oui mais cette fille tu sais qu'elle est vraiment populaire en plus d'être une garce rappela Jace

\- Ah oui c'est vrai grimaça Alec

Ils réfléchissaient tous les deux pour trouver une solution pour Jace, Izzy ouvrit la porte avec un sourire.

\- Vous êtes vraiment des imbéciles tous les deux, Jace tu peux sortir avec Clary et au sujet de Beverly je m'occupe ne t'en fait pas en plus elle te trompait en permanence déclara Izzy en entrant dans la chambre

\- Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances Izzy demanda Jace

\- Oui, elle s'en vantait à chaque fois dans les vestiaires des filles, elle sortait avec toi parce que tu es le plus beau garçon du lycée d'après elle et aussi parce qu'elle avait vu que Clary commençait à s'intéresser à toi raconta Isabelle

\- Je vois souffla Jace

Alec sourit devant les histoires drôles d'Isabelle au sujet de son équipe de pom-pom-girls, son frère et sa sœur restèrent avec lui avant de partir dans leurs chambres respectives. Il prit son téléphone et commença à écrire des messages à son petit ami, celui-ci regarda ses émissions préféré avant d'attraper son téléphone pour répondre à son texto. Ils passèrent la soirée à s'envoyer des messages, la semaine se passa normalement entre les rendez-vous secrets entre Alec et Magnus dans la classe et les sorties entre Clary et Jace. Le professeur était entrain de se maquiller quand la sonnette d'entrée sonna, il alla ouvrir et vit Alec. Il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément, il l'invita dans son appartement.

\- Je termine de me maquiller ensuite on y va prévint Magnus

\- D'ailleurs pourquoi est-ce que tu mets du maquillage demanda Alec en le suivant dans sa chambre

\- Disons que j'ai commencé quand je suis revenu à la maison avec un bleu quand j'avais 11 ans, je ne voulais pas inquiéter ma mère alors je suis entré dans sa chambre et j'ai pris son maquillage pour cacher le bleu mais ensuite j'y allais à chaque fois parce que j'aimais me maquiller jusqu'à que je me fasse attraper par ma mère. Elle m'a regardée entrain de me maquiller, j'ai cru qu'elle allait me gronder mais au contraire elle m'a conseillé sur le choix des couleurs raconta Magnus en terminant de se maquiller

\- Et ton père ? Il est d'accord avec ça demanda Alec assis sur son lit

\- Papa ne m'a jamais rien dit là-dessus, il disait que j'étais super avec le maquillage répondit Magnus en le regardant

Il se leva du lit et vint l'enlacer en l'embrassant, il sourit en coin.

\- C'est vrai que tu es parfait complimenta Alec

Le professeur ria légèrement, ils se dirigèrent vers un restaurant italien. Ils passèrent la soirée dans le restaurant en discutant de tout et de rien, ils allèrent se promener dans la voiture pour profiter de la présence de l'un et de l'autre. Ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement de Magnus, le couple était entrain de s'embrasser passionnément avant de tomber sur le canapé. L'asiatique embrassa sa mâchoire et fit plusieurs suçons dans le cou d'Alec, ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, le professeur observa l'état de son élève qui était extatique avec les lèvres gonflés à force de s'embrasser. Ses yeux reflétaient de l'amour et du désir, il se redressa mais le Kitsune le retient.

\- Non reste comme ça demanda Alec

\- Je voudrais bien mais sinon on continue ce que nous sommes entrain de faire je ne crois pas que tu seras prêt à passer l'étape supérieure souffla Magnus

Il hocha la tête en rougissant, ils s'assirent dans le canapé mais restèrent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre.

\- Dis, tu ne penses pas que nous nous sommes déjà vu par hasard questionna Magnus

\- Peut-être qui sait ? Parce que à cause du sceau je ne me souviens pas d'une certaine période de ma vie et quand je veux me rappeler ça me donne des migraines douloureuses répondit Alec

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau avant qu'Alec décide de partir, Magnus le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte en l'embrassant de nouveau. L'hybride s'en alla et il alla sur le balcon pour voir son petitami en train de voler sous sa forme Kitsune, il fronça les sourcils avant de retourner dans le salon.

\- Je sais que vous êtes entrain de m'observer alors dites-moi pourquoi est-ce qu'Alexander ne se souvient pas de nos fiançailles questionna Magnus dans le vide

Il attendit et quelques heures plus tard il entendit du bruit sur son balcon. Il se retourna pour voir Maryse sur son balcon,

\- Maryse salua Magnus

\- Le jour où vous avez été fiancés par moi, l'un des nôtres s'est faufilé dans la chambre de mon fils. Il a commencé à mettre un sort pour qu'Alec ne se souvienne pas de toi ainsi que de vos fiançailles, lors du processus Alec s'est débattu et a hurlé pour nous alerter. Nous sommes arrivés et l'avons emmené chez le Kitsune le plus âgé d'entre nous, il a fait disparaître le sort de Valentin mais le problème s'est qu'une partie de sa mémoire s'est effacé ensuite la seule chose qu'il pouvait se souvenir est votre engagement. Alors Raziel l'a scellé pour ne pas que mon fils souffre davantage surtout avec les souvenirs douloureux de Valentin, maintenant tu comprends pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne se souvient de rien raconta Maryse

\- Je te comprends et pour ma part j'ai récupéré une partie de mes souvenirs d'avant l'accident ce qui fait que je me suis souvenu de notre engagement raconta Magnus à son tour

Maryse s'avança vers lui en lui prenant la main,

\- Je t'en supplie Magnus, ne lui raconte rien pour le moment car il pourrait en mourir si le sceau venait à se briser demanda Maryse

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne lui retire pas questionna Magnus

\- Si on lui retire il se souviendra peut-être de toi mais aussi de son agression de cette nuit-là s'il te plait promets-moi que tu vas rien lui raconter jusqu'à qu'il soit mentalement prêt pour l'affronter proposa Maryse

\- Entendu je te le promets que je ne vais rien lui dire au sujet de notre engagement mais cette marque qu'on a sur le torse il sait ce que c'est non demanda Magnus

\- Oui, il sait qu'il est fiancé mais il ne sait pas que c'est avec toi répondit Maryse

Il hocha la tête et embrassa les mains de la mère de son petit ami,

\- Il y a autre chose que je voudrais vous poser comme question, c'est au sujet de vos queues. Vous avez dit que tous les cent ans vous obtenez une queue c'est ça déduit Magnus

\- Oui c'est exact tous les cent ans nous obtenons nos queues pourquoi demanda Maryse

\- Vous avez réellement quel âge questionna Magnus

Elle rigola devant la question de son gendre,

\- J'ai 1143 ans, Robert a 1145 ans, Izzy a 654 ans, Jace a 741 ans, Max a 214 ans et enfin Alec à 821 ans répondit Maryse

\- 821 ANS s'écria Magnus choqué

\- Les Kitsune sont immortelles, normalement ils obtiennent leur queues supplémentaire quand ils ont dépassé les 100 ans. Max vient d'avoir ses deux queues et Alec dans environ 79 ans il aura sa neuvième queue et deviendra omniscient expliqua Maryse

\- Je comprends mieux acquiesça Magnus

\- Bien, je te laisse car je dois rentrer à la maison avant que tout le monde s'inquiète sourit Maryse

\- Très bien, passe une excellente soirée et embrasse tout le monde pour moi salua Magnus

Elle hocha la tête et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de s'envoler depuis son balcon, il regarda Maryse partir dans la même direction que son fils. Il alla se coucher et s'endormir en rêvant de son petit ami, il se dirigea vers le lycée après avoir récupéré sa petite sœur. Il rendit les copies à ses élèves en félicitant certains et en encourageant d'autres, il les fit travailler sur un autre projet de chimie. Il arriva à la classe de Clary, il rendit aussi leur copie.

\- Garroway, A+ bravo félicita Magnus en lui rendant sa copie

Elle sourit en le regardant, il fit un clin d'œil à sa sœur avant de passer aux autres élèves.

\- Stanford C peut mieux faire encouragea Magnus en donnant la copie à Beverly

Celle-ci grimaça en regardant sa note, le professeur distribua les restes des copies et rendit aussi celle d'Alec en frôlant doucement sa main. Celui-ci rougit légèrement, il retourna à sa place et commença son cours. Clary vint le voir à la fin du cours, il lui sourit et sortit un billet de 100 dollars en lui donnant.

\- Félicitation pour ton A+ félicita Magnus

\- Parce que j'ai un excellent prof de chimie sourit Clary

Il ricana narquoisement avant de la laisser partir, elle emmena son déjeuner à son frère.

\- Maman t'a dit que c'est ce soir qu'il y a le dîner avec les Lightwood rappela Clary en mangeant dans sa boîte

\- C'est cool tu pourrais rester seule avec Jace nargua Magnus

\- Magnus rougit Clary

Il éclata de rire avant de recevoir un petit pois sur la tête, elle lui tira la langue puérilement. Après les cours Magnus attendit Alec qui se faufila dans sa classe pour venir l'embrasser,

\- Félicitation pour ta note sourit Magnus

\- J'ai un petit ami qui est prof de chimie c'est normal se vanta Alec avec un petit sourire en coin

Il sourit encore plus avant de l'embrasser, ils se séparèrent pour sorti chacun leur tour de la classe. Clary attendait le professeur assis dans la voiture après avoir obtenu le double des clefs, ils se dirigèrent vers leur maison familial. Jocelyn était dans la cuisine entrain de confectionner des plats pour le dîner familiale avec les Lightwood, Luke lisait son journal dans le salon et les salua. Ils descendirent à la cave pour continuer la peinture de Clary, Magnus retira sa chemise et s'installa avec la pose qu'il avait faite pour sa sœur. En haut les Lightwood arrivèrent très tôt, Luke et Jocelyn vinrent les accueillir.

\- Tu dois être Jocelyn, Robert m'a tellement parlé de toi salua Maryse

\- Lui aussi il m'a beaucoup parlé de toi surtout que tu es une vraie chef lança Jocelyn

\- Allons dans la cuisine pour faire connaissance proposa Maryse

\- Avec joie, Magnus et Clary sont à la cave entrain de faire de la peinture décréta Jocelyn

Le quatuor acquiesça et descendit à la cave, ils virent Clary entrain de dessiner avec un t-shirt plein de peinture avec un pantalon en jean. Magnus était assis sur une chaise entrain de regarder à l'extérieur sans bouger, Alec descendit et se racla la gorge. Les deux levèrent la tête pour voir les enfants Lightwood présent,

\- Eh bien nous vous avons pas entendus arriver remarqua Magnus en se levant

\- C'est votre mère qui nous a dit que vous étiez tous les deux là répondit Isabelle en les embrassant pour le saluer

Magnus passa sa chemise sur lui en reboutonnant sous le regard avide d'Alec, il capta son regarda avant de faire un sourire coquin. Le Kitsune rougit violemment, il l'attrapa par le bras pour l'embrasser passionnément en s'en foutant que les autres les voient.

\- Waouh quel baiser admira Isabelle

\- Izzy rougit Alec en relâchant Magnus

Elle éclata de rire avant de regarder la peinture de son amie, Jace la regardait aussi.

\- Tu es vraiment talentueuse, tes tableaux vont coûter une fortune vu qu'ils sont beaux contempla Jace

\- C'est déjà le cas au vu que je suis son agent, elle possède déjà sa propre galerie d'art répondit Magnus

\- Ah bon demanda Max

\- Oui, en raison que je suis mineur c'est Magnus qui se charge de mes ventes de tableaux où il les expose répondit Clary

\- Mais l'argent des ventes de tes tableaux questionna Alec curieux

\- Je les mets sur un compte bancaire dont seule biscuit est bénéficiaire,et elle les touchera quand elle aura 18 ans expliqua Magnus

\- Je vois souffla Izzy

Ils discutèrent sur les tableaux de la rousse qu'elle montra à tous, Jocelyn les appela pour le dîner. Ils passèrent tous à table,

\- Alors Clary que veux-tu faire plus tard questionna Maryse

\- Eh bien je veux devenir peindre dans l'art révéla Clary

\- Très beau métier, j'aime bien les artistes surtout les peintres quand ils créent leur toile. La manière dont il se mette à l'ouvrage c'est fascinant admira Maryse

\- Tu devrais voir ses tableaux maman, c'est magnifique proposa Isabelle

\- Après le dîner je vous montrerais mes tableaux proposa Clary

\- Avec joie sourit Maryse

\- Maryse, tu es un vrai cordon bleu, cette sauce que tu as préparée est délicieuse sourit Jocelyn

\- Je peux le dire aussi pour ton cas ton rôti est parfait complimenta Maryse

\- Si tu n'étais pas cardiologue, je t'aurai proposé de faire un partenariat pour ouvrir un restaurant ria Jocelyn

\- C'est vrai nous aurions fait fureur gloussa Maryse

Leurs maris respectifs soupirèrent de concert devant les discussions de leurs femmes sur la cuisine, ils commencèrent à parler de foot à table.

\- Ça vous dirait après le repas de partir au Pandémonium proposa Magnus

\- Je suis partante déclara Clary

\- Moi aussi je suis partant renchéri Jace

\- Ma boîte préférée sourit Izzy

Alec hocha la tête pour les suivre, après le repas ils se dirigèrent vers le Pandémonium. Isabelle entraîna la rousse sur la piste de danse pour danser, Alec et Magnus commencèrent à flirter sur le canapé sous le regard dégoûté de Jace qui préféra aller fuir près de sa sœur et de son amie. Ils restèrent assez tard avant de se quitter, Magnus ramena Clary chez lui. Il la coucha dans sa chambre après qu'elle se soit endormi dans la voiture, il se déshabilla et alla dormir.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'humiliation de Clary et premier nuit. Bisous glacées.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono 0109: Disons que Magnus aime passer un moment avec son Alec alors il s'en fout un peu de Clary, ravie que les explication de Maryse t'ai plu**

 **Maia 0067: Jace sera Clary dans ce chapitre et nos chouchou restent fidèle à eux-même**

 **Lavigne 126: Pour le lemon ce sera pas pour tout de suite, je sais j'adore frustrer mes lecteur XD Alec va retrouver trés prochainement la mémoire mais aussi l'arrivée des ennuis**

 **Moujakan: Voilà la suite**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 8, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 8**_

Alec se réveilla en gémissant sous le son strident de son réveil, il le prit pour le balancer contre le mur. Il se recoucha en mettant sa couette sur sa tête pour se rendormir, il entendit sa porte coulisser et des pas venir vers lui. Il sentit qu'on le secouait, il retira sa couette en voyant sa mère venir le réveiller. Celle-ci le regarda sévèrement après avoir encore une fois cassé son réveil, il alla se préparer ensuite il se mit à table pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Jace vint à table en baillant avant de se servir, Izzy arriva et s'assit à son tour après s'être maquillé. Ils saluèrent leur mère avant de s'envoler dans les airs sous leur forme animale, ils arrivèrent au lycée avant de reprendre leur forme humaine. Ils hochèrent la tête en se regardant avant de partir chacun de leur côté, le Kitsune vit son petit ami arrivé avec sa sœur dans sa voiture. Il sortit de sa voiture et lui fit un sourire charmeur en le voyant, il rougit à ça avant de partir rapidement. Il retrouva celui-ci en cours, Magnus distribua une fiche de composition chimique.

\- Bien, normalement nous devons voir des compositions à savoir ce qui est inscrit sur la fiche et donc vous allez me composer ses compositions décréta Magnus

Le professeur passa dans chaque rang pour aider ses élèves, il aida Isabelle dans sa composition quand il entendit une petite explosion. Il tourna la tête pour voir Jace reculer assez loin de son matériel avec Clary, il vint près d'eux

\- Que s'est-il passé demanda Magnus en s'approchant du matériel

\- J'ai fait une mauvaise manipulation s'excusa Jace

\- Ce n'est pas grave par contre on va sortir un moment parce qu'il y a l'odeur du soufre dans cette pièce alors les autres ouvrez les fenêtres ensuite allumez les ventilateurs et éteignez le gaz puis sortez tous ordonna Magnus

Ses élèves sortirent de la classe sous la direction de Magnus, ils respirent un peu dehors quand un professeur de la classe d'à côté sortit pour venir voir son homologue.

\- Est-ce que ça va Magnus demanda l'autre

\- Tout va bien rassura Magnus en faisant un signe de la main

Il hocha la tête avant d'aller dans sa classe, Jace vint devant son professeur avec un air désolé sur le visage.

\- Je suis désolé monsieur Bane s'excusa Jace

\- Ce n'est rien Jace, tu as fait juste une mauvaise composition en te trompant de produit ça arrive parfois rassura Magnus en mettant une main sur son épaule pour le rassurer

Il hocha la tête reconnaissant envers son professeur, celui-ci regarda sa montre et entra dans la classe pour voir si tout était en ordre. Il dit à ses élèves que tout allait bien,

\- Bon nous allons stopper pour le moment les travaux mais en échange vous allez rédiger la suite des compositions chimique décréta Magnus

Tous soupirèrent avant d'entendre la sonnerie, Clary emmena son repas pour son frère.

\- Merci esclave nargua Magnus

\- Très drôle répliqua Clary en lui donnant son plat

Il rigola avant d'entendre son téléphone vibrer, il répondit à son téléphone tout en mangeant son repas. La rousse le regarda parler avant qu'il raccroche,

\- C'était qui questionna Clary

\- L'un de tes acheteurs vient de m'appeler pour l'un de tes tableaux informa Magnus

\- Combien il veut l'acheter questionna Clary en mangeant

\- Il veut l'acheter pour 200 000 dollars sourit Magnus

\- C'est assez bien pour 200 000 dollars réfléchit Clary

\- Je te rappelle que tu as plus de deux milliards dollars sur ton compte bancaire rappela Magnus

\- Je sais sourit Clary

Il balança la tête en riant devant le sourire de sa sœur, celle-ci avait un compte bancaire assez conséquent grâce aux ventes de ses tableaux. Alec était entrain de manger avec Isabelle avec Jace, il joua avec sa nourriture en écoutant avec ennuie la petite amie de Jace qui racontait depuis 20 minutes sa vie privée et se vantait de combien elle était belle. Il regarda Jace qui avait le même regard que lui et se tourna vers Isabelle qui regardait avec insistance sa fourchette, il souffla discrètement avant de regarder l'ami de Clary venir prendre un sandwich avant de repartir ce qui le fit froncer les sourcils. Il se tourna vers sa sœur qui mangea sa salade,

\- Clary ne mange pas ici questionna Alec

\- Si elle mange ici mais sa mère lui a préparé des boîtes de repas pour elle et le professeur Bane répondit Izzy

\- Je vois souffla Alec

Après les cours il entra discrètement dans la classe de son petit ami, il se jeta dans ses bras pour l'embrasser passionnément. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle,

\- Tu m'as manqué tu sais déclara Magnus

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué répondit Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau avant de se séparer, Alec sortit en premier et puis Magnus. Clary l'attendait déjà dans la voiture, il démarra avant se diriger vers la galerie d'art de la rousse. Il se gara dans un parking privé, ils entrèrent dans la galerie . Magnus repéra l'acheteur et alla le voir,

\- Bonjour je suis Magnus Bane, nous nous sommes parlé au téléphone se présenta Magnus

\- Ah c'est vous, ravi de vous rencontrer salua l'acheteur

\- Je vous présente ma sœur, celle qui a dessiné le tableau présenta Magnus

\- Bonjour salua Clary

\- Bonjour à vous aussi mademoiselle, vous avez un talent vraiment impressionnant pour votre jeune âge mais vous êtes encore mineur et je ne peux vous payer le tableau expliqua l'acheteur

\- Mais avec moi oui, en faîte je suis l'intermédiaire décréta Magnus

\- Oh je vois d'accord bon eh bien parlons affaires proposa l'acheteur

Il hocha la tête et commença à fixer le prix du tableau de Clary, l'acheteur paya en chèque et s'en alla avec le tableau. Magnus mit le chèque dans son portefeuille et chercha sa sœur qui est entrain de regarder ses chefs-d'œuvres avec fierté, pour elle ils étaient toute sa vie. Il l'appela et se dirigea vers la voiture pour rentrer chez leurs parents, ils passèrent avant à la banque pour déposer le chèque. Ils rentrèrent et annoncèrent la vente du tableau de Clary,

\- C'est super alors combien vous l'avez vendu questionna Jocelyn

\- Nous l'avons vendu pour un million de dollars en plus l'acheteur va devenir un client assez régulier parce qu'il a dit qu'il reviendra plus tard pour acheter un autre tableau pour sa femme qui apprécie les tableaux de biscuit raconta Magnus

\- Félicitation ma puce, tu vas devenir une artiste très réputé de la trempe de Pablo Picasso vanta Luke

\- Pas jusqu'à là papa ria Clary

Ils rigolèrent en famille, ils discutèrent des tableaux de Clary autour de la table. Ils rigolèrent en famille, Clary reçut un coup de fil de Jace et sortit de table pour répondre.

\- Au fait fiston Robert et moi nous avons eu une affaire très délicate commença Luke

\- Quelle affaire demanda Magnus

\- C'est une affaire sur un trafic de traite des blanches révéla Luke

\- Seigneur dieu les malheureuses s'exclama Jocelyn outrée en mettant la main sur son cœur

\- Ça existe encore ce genre de chose grimaça Magnus

\- Justement il en y a partout dans le monde mon fils et c'est pour ça que nous allons le démanteler car c'est le même gang que nous suivons depuis un bon moment expliqua Luke

\- Tu veux que je te prête le club pour ta couverture déduit Magnus

\- Exact confirma Luke

\- Et je vais jouer l'acheteur décréta Magnus

\- Oui mais sur le coup Robert jouera ton avocat pour te protéger parce que moi je ferai sortir les filles dans les véhicules et arrêtera les membres du gang expliqua Luke

\- Entendu papa, je le ferai ce sera quand l'opération questionna Magnus

\- Samedi soir, je te laisse informer ton personnel de l'opération décréta Luke

\- D'accord, ils sont habitués maintenant à tes opérations sourit Magnus

Clary revient avec un sourire en informant ses parents de sa sortie avec Jace, Luke commença à se lamenter sur le fait que sa petite fille avait grandi sous les regards amusés de Jocelyn et de Magnus. Celui-ci resta avec ses parents avant de partir chez lui, il rentra et envoya un texto à son petit ami qui l'appela directement.

\- Coucou mon chéri salua Magnus

\- Magnus, on s'est vu aujourd'hui répondit Alec

\- C'est vrai mais je n'ai pas pu profiter de toi ce qui n'est pas juste souffla Magnus

\- Mais on aura tout le temps durant ce week-end proposa Alec

\- Je voudrais bien mais il faut que j'aille aider mon père pour une affaire samedi mais si tu veux tu pourrais passer à l'appartement pour qu'on puisse en profiter, je t'enverrai un message pour te dire que je suis rentré proposa Magnus

\- D'accord on fait comme ça sourit Alec

Ils discutèrent au téléphone jusqu'à tard avant de raccrocher chacun de leur côté, Alec était sur son lit avec un sourire niais. Maryse qui était dans la cuisine sourit en voyant le sourire heureux de son fils en se servant de ses pouvoirs, Robert entra dans la cuisine et la vit sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça questionna Robert

\- Tu te souviens de notre première rencontre questionna Maryse

\- Comment ne pas se souvenir de ça car c'est à partir de là que j'ai compris que tu seras la femme de ma vie et la mère de mes enfants souvient Robert

\- Pour ma part je t'ai trouvé très beau dans ton kimono noir, je me sentais attirée par toi. Surtout quand tu m'abordais sourit Maryse

\- Si c'est à refaire alors je le ferai de nouveau rien que pour revoir à nouveau ce sourire qui m'a fait chavirer le cœur confessa Robert en prenant sa femme dans ses bras

Maryse gloussa avant d'embrasser son mari, ils entendirent un raclement de gorge et vit Izzy les regarder malicieusement. Ils rougirent sous le rire de leur fille qui s'en alla, ils se mirent à sourire eux aussi. Magnus arrangea ses vêtements devant son miroir, son père entra dans sa chambre.

\- Tu es sûr que ça ira pour toi s'inquiéta Luke

\- Ne t'en fais pas papa, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu fais appel à moi. La seule chose qui me dérange c'est le gilet pare-balles qui m'étouffe un peu grimaça Magnus en touchant son torse

Luke ria doucement et le prit dans ses bras avant de sortir de sa chambre, Robert et l'équipe les attendaient devant le Pandémonium. Robert s'approcha de Magnus,

\- Tu es sûr que tu veux faire ça questionna Robert

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais ça et puis je porte un gilet pare-balles donc ça va en plus tu seras là pour me protéger sourit Magnus en tapotant le père de son petit ami

\- D'accord sourit Robert

Ils entrèrent dans le club, pour plus de sécurité toute la brigade de la police jouaient les clients de la boîte à part les employés de Magnus qui était habitués aux opérations qui se déroulaient parfois dans le club, ils portaient aussi une protection au cas où. Le professeur alla dans son bureau et s'installa derrière son bureau, Luke entendit l'un des agents lui parler dans l'oreillette.

\- Bien ils arrivent avec la cargaison qu'ils devront te livrer, je pense que leur chef sera avec eux pour te parler en personne comme tu es leur nouveau client. Est-ce que tu es prêt questionna Luke

\- Oui répondit Magnus

\- Alors en place ordonna Luke dans l'oreiller

Il sortit en laissant son coéquipier avec son fils, celui-ci soupira pour prendre du courage avant de prendre son dossier du club. Son comptable frappa à la porte et entra dans son bureau pour lui emmener un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années habillé d'un costume bien cintré, il était accompagné d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années chauve. Le premier homme avait une canne dans la main, il tiqua dédaigneusement en voyant le look atypique de Magnus.

\- Je suppose que vous êtes Magnus Bane supposa le vieil homme

\- Oui, c'est moi et vous Emilio Valverde déduisit Magnus en croisant les jambes

\- C'est exact, votre avocat m'a contacté au sujet de la marchandise que vous voulez alors je voudrais connaître votre prix questionna Emilio

\- Mon prix sera toute les filles que vous possédiez ce qui fait un total de 10 milliards de dollars en tout mais j'ajouterai 10 millions pour avoir toutes les nouvelles filles que vous emmènerez déclara Magnus ce qui choqua les deux hommes

\- C'est une somme conséquente, vous perdriez beaucoup d'argent pour ses marchandises demanda Emilio

Magnus se tourna vers Robert avec un brin d'ennui, il fit signe de la main pour qu'il puisse parler. Robert mit une mallette sur le bureau, il ouvrit la mallette où il y avait beaucoup de billets.

\- J'ai beaucoup de mallette comme ça qui vous attend si vous acceptez sourit Magnus

\- Nous acceptons votre offre, toute la cargaison est à vous déclara Emilio

Il fit signe à l'autre homme quand ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas avec Luke en tête,

\- VOUS ÊTES EN ETAT D'ARRESTATION EMILIO VALVERDE s'écria Luke en mettant en évidence son arme

\- Je ne suis pas le seul fautif dans cette histoire, je pense que tous ici doivent être arrêtés plaida Emilio

\- Je suis désolé de te dire ça mais je ne suis pas du même genre que toi en plus je suis le fils de Luke et le gérant de cette boîte enfin mon avocat est flic aussi donc la seule chose que je puisse te dire c'est fais attention à la douche en prison conseilla Magnus

Luke emmena le truand et son complice en prison ayant assez de preuve pour les incriminer, le professeur en profita pour aller aider la brigade de son père à rassurer les filles. Après un moment il rentra chez lui après avoir envoyé un message à son petit ami, quand il rentra chez lui il le vit dans son salon entrain de caresser Président Miaou. Alec se leva et alla l'embrasser,

\- Salut bébé salua Magnus en le prenant par la taille

\- Alors l'opération questionna Alec en mettant ses bras autour de son cou

\- Ce type fera attention à la douche en prison maintenant sourit Magnus

\- Cool qu'il soit en prison sourit Alec

Il l'embrassa chastement, il le prit par les hanches pour qu'il se rapproche de lui. Ils s'assirent dans le fauteuil,

\- Alors quoi de neuf chez toi questionna Magnus en caressant son flanc

\- Rien de particulier, mes parents travaillent en ce moment même et Izzy n'est pas à la maison et je pense qu'elle voit quelqu'un quant à Jace est bien il est avec sa copine Beverly répondit Alec

\- Tu sais que ma sœur est folle amoureuse de ton frère révéla Magnus

\- Jace aussi est amoureux de Clary mais il ne sait pas comment larguer sa copine qui est une vraie garce grimaça Alec

\- Je sait qu'elle est une garce, si tu savais combien de fois je me force pour être impartial envers elle quand je note ses devoirs souffla Magnus

\- Je te comprends glissa Alec

\- Enfin parlons plus de ça et essayons de profiter de notre temps ensemble proposa Magnus

\- Oh et tu proposes quoi questionna Alec

Il sourit et l'embrassa passionnément, ils s'embrassèrent avant qu'il glisse ses lèvres dans son cou. Il mordilla sa peau en lui faisant un suçon, il passa une main sous son t-shirt pour caresser sa peau. Il revint capturer les lèvres d'Alec, celui-ci déboutonna la chemise de Magnus pour caresser son torse aussi. Le professeur se redressa légèrement pour enlever sa chemise avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, Alec en avait profité pour enlever son t-shirt lui aussi. Ils se caressèrent mutuellement tout en s'embrassant, Magnus descendit ses lèvres dans son cou pour laisser des suçons dans son cou et sur sa clavicule. Alec soupira d'aise quand Magnus toucha l'un de ses points érogènes, il se redressa et l'embrassa légèrement. Il regarda son état ce qui le fit sourire en le voyant les lèvres gonflées par les baiser et le cou ravagé de morsure et de suçon, il se redressa pour se remettre debout quand il sentit quelque chose de dur contre sa jambe. Alec détourna le regard gêné,

\- Désolé s'excusa Alec

\- Tu ne devrais pas avoir honte c'est normal tout ça rassura Magnus en déboutonnant son pantalon

Le Kitsune se mordit les lèvres en le voyant faufiler sa main dans son pantalon, Magnus le regarda comme pour demander son accord et il hocha la tête. Il frôla le membre ce qui le fit glapir de plaisir, il le masturba doucement en l'embrassant. Alec gémissait de plaisir en rejetant sa tête en arrière, le professeur continua de le masturber en allant un peu plus vite. L'hybride se cambra avant de jouir dans la main de Magnus qui l'embrassa sur le menton, il haleta sous l'orgasme que son amant venait de lui donner.

\- Ça va questionna Magnus

Il hocha la tête en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou pour respirer son odeur,

\- Viens, je te montre la salle de bain pour te changer proposa Magnus

\- Non, je vais rentrer et me changer réfuta Alec

\- Tu ne veux pas rester ici cette nuit proposa Magnus

Alec réfléchit en regardant son amant qui lui faisait les yeux de petit chiot battus, il craqua et accepta de rester avec son petit ami. Il envoya un message vite fait à sa famille et passa du temps avec Magnus, le lendemain l'asiatique se réveilla seul dans son lit. Il entendit du bruit dans la cuisine, il se leva et alla dans la cuisine pour voir son copain entrain de faire le petit déjeuner. Alec se retourna et le vit appuyé contre le mur l'observer, il s'avança et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Je voulais te faire la surprise en te préparant le petit déjeuner mais tu es déjà réveillé sourit Alec

\- Je suis très touché par tes petites attentions envers moi sourit Magnus en l'embrassant sur la joue

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir.

\- Magnus, tu es là s'écria Clary

Ils se séparèrent avec un soupir de frustration, Magnus soupira longuement devant l'irruption de sa sœur. Il alla la rejoindre dans son salon où elle était entrain de poser son sac,

\- Tiens, tu es réveillé très tôt surtout pour un dimanche remarqua Clary connaissant la paresse de son frère

\- Disons que j'avais quelqu'un à la maison révéla Magnus

\- Oh qui est-ce ? Je le connais demanda Clary

Il ne répondit pas quand Alec sortit de la cuisine, elle resta éberluée devant l'apparition du frère de Jace.

\- Je vois et on dirait que je suis entrain de déranger grimaça Clary nerveuse

\- Ne t'en fais pas tu ne déranges pas, Magnus est venue me rejoindre dans la cuisine pour m'aider à préparer le petit déjeuner. Tu veux manger un bout proposa Alec

\- Avec joie sourit Clary

\- Morfal taquina Magnus

Clary passa près de lui et lui marcha brutalement sur les pieds avec ses chaussures, il grimaça de douleurs en insultant sa sœur de tous les noms. Ils passèrent la mâtinée ensemble, Clary fit la connaissance d'Alec qui la renseigna sur les sentiments de Jace à son encontre ce qui lui fit plaisir. Le lendemain Magnus se rendit au bahut avec Clary avant de se séparer pour aller l'un dans sa classe et l'autre dans son cours, la rousse s'assit près d'Isabelle.

\- Alors comment été ton week-end questionna Isabelle en se repoudrant le nez

\- Parfait j'ai pu terminer un tableau et fais quelques achats pour avoir de nouvelles toiles puis je suis passée chez Magnus et il y avait ton frère qui était là gloussa Clary

\- Je le sais maman m'a dit qu'Alec a passé la nuit chez lui, je l'ai harcelée de questions pour qu'il me raconte leur première nuit mais ils n'ont rien fait soupira Isabelle

\- S'ils n'ont rien fait c'est que Magnus aime profondément ton frère pour ça parce que autrement il aurait longtemps qu'il lui aurait sauté dessus expliquer Clary

\- Je pense qu'Alec l'aime de son côté aussi déclara Isabelle

Elles discutèrent ensemble jusqu'à l'arrivée de leur professeur, arrivée à midi Clary se rendit dans la cafétéria et alla vers Simon qui venait d'acheter un sandwich.

\- Je te cherchais partout, tiens déclara Clary en lui donnant un cadeau

\- Merci c'est pour moi demanda Simon

\- Non c'est pour Magnus, bien sûr que c'est pour toi et joyeux anniversaire souhaita Clary en l'embrassant sur la joue

\- C'est trop gentil en plus je l'ai cherché partout ce groupe remercia Simon

\- Je l'ai acheté quand Magnus m'a entraîné dans l'une de ses journées de la mort que j'ai nommée le shopping grimaça Clary

Il grimaça compatissant envers sa meilleure amie lors des virer de shopping de Magnus, il la remercia encore une fois avant de se diriger vers la répétition de son groupe. Elle sourit avant de ressortir de la cafétéria pour emmener le repas de son frère, quand elle vit l'une des pom-pom-girls lui barrer la route.

\- Pas si vite Garroway stoppa Beverly en venant vers elle

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Beverly, j'ai faim là et je veux aller manger ailleurs qu'ici souffla Clary

\- Oh mademoiselle veut manger en paix surtout qu'on sait tous ici que tu es la sœur du professeur Bane ce qui signifie que tu es le chouchou de tous les profs du bahut critiqua la capitaine

\- Je ne suis pas la favorite des tous les profs, tu crois quoi que juste parce que mon frère est le professeur de chimie que je vais devenir l'élève la plus favorisée du bahut. Tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude, ce n'est pas facile pour moi quand tu as un frère qui a réussi à être diplômé à l'âge de 17 ans et sortit de l'université à peine 21 ans avec son certificat en main. Tous les profs qui te regardent comme s'ils espéraient que tu fasses pareil que mon frère cracha Clary

\- Oh pauvre chose la réussite et la supériorité de son grand frère la terrorise, franchement non seulement tu es la favorite des profs mais en plus tu t'habilles comme un manche. Je parie que tu t'habilles parce que tu n'as pas de poitrine du tout ou juste parce que tu n'as pas de charme du tout critiqua Beverly ce qui fit rire tout le monde

Magnus arriva dans la cafétéria et vit la scène, il serra les poings en voyant les larmes de sa sœur. Il ne pouvait pas intervenir en tant que frère car il était le professeur et devait être impartial auprès des élèves,

\- Aucun garçon ne va aimer une truie comme toi surtout avec cette odeur de peinture se moqua Beverly

Elle allait répliquer quand l'une des filles la poussa par terre, les boîtes de repas à Magnus et la sienne se renversèrent par terre et sur elle. Tout le monde rigola à sa chute,

\- Les truies, ça reste dans la porcherie comme toi se moqua Beverly

Clary eut les larmes aux yeux, tous entendirent un fracas et se tournèrent vers Jace qui avait renversé sa chaise par terre. Isabelle se leva pour aller aider Clary à se relever, le blond s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras sous les yeux de sa copine.

\- Ça va s'inquiéta Jace

\- Tout va bien renifla Clary

\- Jace, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? c'est qu'une truie déclara sa copine

Il s'avança vers elle et la gifla tellement fort qu'elle tomba par terre, elle se tient la joue en regardant son copain.

\- La truie ici c'est toi Beverly et je pense que tout le monde pense la même chose que moi. Tu te crois juste que tu es belle et bien proportionnée, c'est que tu ne tes pas bien regarder. Tu n'es rien sans ton maquillage en plus tes seins sont des faux vu que tu te les fais rembourrer, tu te crois intelligente tu as juste le Q.I d'un mollusque. Clary, elle au moins est merveilleuse de partout sans des trucs superficiels comme toi, elle est intelligente malgré la pression qu'elle avec les professeurs à cause de son frère. Le professeur Bane ne la favorise pas comme tu le crois il l'a traite comme si elle était une de ses élèves sans plus, elle est talentueuse dans l'art et toi à part l'équipe de pom-pom-girls qu'est-ce que tu as ? Rien je suppose à part un cœur de pierre. Tu te dis que toutes les filles veulent te ressembler mais en réalité personne ne veut ressembler à un monstre comme toi déclara Jace

Tout le monde applaudit devant la déclaration de Jace, Beverly se releva furieuse par les paroles de Jace. Celui-ci se tourna vers Clary et s'approcha d'elle, il mit les mains sur son visage et l'embrassa devant tout le monde qui resta choqué. La rousse fut surprise par le baiser du blond avant de répondre au baiser timidement, Magnus sourit devant la scène et fronça les sourcils devant la capitaine qui s'approchait du couple. Jace se retira des lèvres de Clary,

\- Je t'aime Clarissa Adèle Garroway-Fairchirld confessa Jace

\- Jace, ne me dis pas que tu aimes cette…grimaça Beverly

\- Ouais je l'aime plus que toi en fait je l'aime alors que toi tu me sers juste de mouchoir si tu vois ce que je veux dire se moqua Jace

\- Espèce de…commença Beverly en s'approchant pour gifler le couple

\- MADEMOISELLE STANFORT AINSI QUE SES AMIES veuillez me suivre dans le bureau du proviseur ordonna Magnus en s'avançant vers eux

Elles pâlirent devant le regard froid de Magnus, tous savaient qu'elles allaient payer très chère d'avoir osé humilier Clary. Elles sortirent blêmes de la cafétéria, Magnus retira sa blouse de chimiste et la donna à sa sœur pour se couvrir.

\- Magnus, je suis désolée pour le repas s'excusa Clary

\- Ce n'est rien pour ça mon petit biscuit, mademoiselle Lightwood veuillez conduire mademoiselle Fairchirld jusqu'à ma voiture il y a des vêtements propres pour elle afin qu'elle retire ses vêtements sales décréta Magnus en donnant la clef à Isabelle

\- Bien professeur répondit Isabelle

\- Quand à vous monsieur Lightwood interpella Magnus en se tournant vers Jace

Jace le regarda avec peur, il lui fit un sourire reconnaissant.

\- Merci remercia Magnus en s'en allant

Il hocha la tête et suivit sa sœur et sa nouvelle petite amie jusqu'à la voiture de Magnus, Alec sourit ayant assisté à la scène. Clary apprit plus tard que Beverly avait été renvoyée de l'école et allait devoir refaire tout son cursus scolaire en plus d'être virée de l'équipe de pom-pom-girls et être privée de tous les bals de promo, elle comprit que son frère avait eu un rôle devant les punitions de son ancienne tortionnaire.

\- On ne touche pas à ma petite sœur répondit Magnus à sa question

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre journée entre mère et fils et le concert de Simon. Bisous glacées.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Alec Barton: Oui je vais beaucoup àpart petit éternuement et un peu de nez bouché mais ça va, oui Jace eut marre qu'on fasse mal à sa chérie XD entre les tourteraux c'est toujours l'amour fou**

 **Nono 0109: Ben Clary ne savait pas que Alec était là et pour ses tableaux est trés super comme elle est très talentueuse**

 **Maia 0067: Magnus en mode sauveteur des femmes en détresse XD je mettrai d'autre situation comme cela plus tard**

 **Lavigne 126 : Ne t'en fais jamais je ne ferai de mal à nos chouchou même si je suis légèrement sadique avec mes lecteurs**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 9, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 9**_

Magnus ramena sa sœur chez ses parents, elle le remercia en l'embrassant sur la joue avant de sortir de la voiture. Il sourit et sortit aussi de la voiture, ils entrèrent et saluèrent leur mère qui était entrain de sortir des cookies du four. Elle sourit en les regardant, ils vinrent l'embrasser chacun sur la joue. Clary monta dans sa chambre avec un grand sourire ce qui fit glousser Magnus, Jocelyn regarda la scène avec curiosité. Son fils lui répondit d'un sourire rassurant et lui fit signe qu'il allait lui raconter ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui plus tard, Luke arriva et mit sa veste de policer sur le porte-manteau avant d'embrasser sa femme et son fils. Magnus monta dans son ancienne chambre pour s'allonger un peu avant de le dîner. Malgré qu'il est déménagé dans son appartement, Magnus avait gardé une partie de ses affaires chez ses parents au cas où il resterait une nuit chez eux. Jocelyn l'appela pour le dîner, ils passèrent à table en se racontant leur journée. Magnus raconta l'humiliation de Clary par une élève ce qui horrifia Jocelyn et mit en colère Luke. Il fut rassuré rapidement en voyant que Jace avait défendu sa fille contre sa tortionnaire, après le repas Magnus fit deux de tasse de chocolat avec de la guimauve et monta dans la chambre de sa sœur. Celle-ci était entrain de rêver en caressant ses lèvres, il s'assit et lui confia sa tasse.

\- Alors demanda Magnus

\- J'ai eu mon premier baiser rougit Clary en buvant son chocolat

\- Ça je le sais parce que j'étais là gloussa Magnus

\- Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait devant toute l'école franchement Magnus j'ai peur maintenant de ce qui va se passer confia Clary en le regardant

\- C'est normal que tu aies peur, il est ton premier petit copain surtout qu'il t'aime énormément. Tout d'abord il faut que tu te détendes ensuite fait ce que ton cœur te dit mais attention si tu sens que tu veux aller plus loin avec blondinet pense à papa en porte-jarretelles pour refroidir tes hormones ça marche à tous les coups conseilla Magnus en buvant sa tasse

\- Où tu as pêché une idée aussi horrible grimaça Clary ayant un haut de cœur en imaginant son père

\- J'ai eu cette idée quand Alec a passé la nuit avec moi, pendant presque toute la nuit il s'est collé à moi alors j'ai dû user de tout l'effort du monde pour me calmer alors j'ai inventé ce stratagème pour me calmer raconta Magnus

\- Pauvre frère lamenta Clary en frottant son épaule

Il fit un regard désespérer en mettant la tête sur l'épaule de sa sœur, celle-ci tapota sa tête en souriant en sachant que celui-ci essayait de la détendre. Magnus se redressa et but sa tasse avant de repenser à la vérité sur la famille Lightwood,

\- Il y a autre chose que je veux te dire c'est de toujours garder l'esprit ouvert conseilla Magnus

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça questionna Clary

\- Tu le comprendras plus tard rassura Magnus en l'embrassant sur le front

La rousse ne répondit rien et hocha la tête à son encontre, ils discutèrent sur d'autres sujets en terminant leur chocolat chaud. Magnus laissa sa petite sœur toute seule après lui avoir souhaité bonne nuit, il salua ses parents avant de rentrer chez lui. Il nourrit son chat et prit sa douche pour aller ensuite se coucher dans son lit, pendant ce temps le lycée avait appelé Robert et Maryse pour les informer de l'altercation de Jace à l'encontre de Beverly, le blond se tenait devant ses parents dans le salon privé réservé aux entretiens avant la punition. Ils étaient assis en position seiza,

\- Que s'est-il passé à l'école aujourd'hui pour que le lycée nous appelle ta mère et moi questionna Robert les bras croisés dans les manches de son yukata

Jace leur raconta ce qui s'était passé, il baissa la tête devant ses parents adoptifs.

\- Je sais que je n'aurai pas dû frapper cette fille car je devais la respecter pour ça je vous demande pardon, mais d'autre parts si c'était à refaire je le ferai à nouveau pour protéger Clary s'excusa Jace en se soumettant à ses parents

\- Jace, relèves-toi mon fils demanda Maryse avec douceur

Il se redressa en regardant les deux, sa mère avait un sourire rassurant et maternel et son père avait un masque d'indifférence mais dans ses yeux il y avait de la fierté.

\- Jace, nous sommes fière de ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui en protégeant Clarissa, c'est vrai que tu as mal agi en frappant une femme mais tu l'as fait pour une bonne cause pour ça nous sommes heureux sourit Robert

\- Vous ne m'en voulez pas questionna Jace

\- Bien que non mon amour, tu as prouvé que tu es un homme bon et honnête sourit Maryse

Il hocha la tête reconnaissant envers ses parents, ils le firent disposer. Il sortit de la pièce et vit Isabelle avec Max et Alec entrain d'écouter à la porte, il les entraîna dans sa chambre.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit questionna Alec

Il leur raconta ce qui s'était passé, ils soupirèrent de soulagement à ce que le blond ne soit pas puni pour son altercation à l'école.

\- Mais si c'est à refaire je le ferai à nouveau sourit Jace

\- Je pense qu'elle a eu son compte décréta Isabelle

\- Comment ça demanda Alec

\- Ton petit ami ne t'a rien dit, cette peste a eu un renvoi pendant deux semaines, elle devra refaire tout son cursus scolaire ensuite elle est privée de tous les bals de la promo en plus d'être virée de l'équipe de pom-pom-girls raconta Isabelle

\- C'est vrai questionna Jace

\- Oui, c'est Magnus qui l'a fait punir en se servant du proviseur. Il faut dire qu'elle avait oublié que Clary est la sœur d'un professeur qui n'aime pas qu'on humilie sa sœur expliqua Isabelle

Il hocha la tête en écoutant les dires de sa sœur, ils discutèrent sur le sujet qu'ils les intéressaient c'est-à-dire le baiser entre le blond et Clary.

\- J'ai vraiment apprécié mon baiser avec Clary, franchement c'était magique ce baiser malgré que j'ai déjà embrassé des tas de nanas dans ma vie avoua Jace

\- Clary n'est pas une fille parmi d'autres, elle est la fille que tu aimes révéla Isabelle

\- Izzy a raison, je ressens la même chose pour Magnus quand il m'embrasse renchéri Alec

\- Je comprends mieux souffla Jace

Ils discutèrent sur elle avant que Jace les foute hors de sa chambre pour pouvoir parler avec la rousse, Alec sourit alors que Max et Izzy étaient entrain de rire. Il se rendit dans sa chambre à son tour pour envoyer à un message à son petit ami, celui-ci lui rendit rapidement. Ils s'échangèrent des messages jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, le lendemain il se rendit au bahut avec sa fratrie. Jace se dirigea vers Clary qui rougit légèrement en le voyant. Le Kitsune se tourna vers le professeur qui sortait de sa voiture, il fit un clin d'œil ce qui le fit rougir à son tour. Sa sœur avait vu toute la scène en souriant,

\- Ah si seulement j'avais un petit copain moi aussi soupira Isabelle boudeur

\- Trouves-toi s'en un conseilla Jace ayant Clary dans les bras

Elle lui tira la langue en le regardant, Jace se chicana avec elle sous les yeux blasés d'Alec habitué à leurs chamailleries et de ceux souriant de Clary.

\- Clary, il y a quelque chose que je veux te dire à propos de ça proposa Alec

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a demanda Clary

\- Je te confis mon frère sourit Alec en la regardant

Elle hocha la tête et l'embrassa sur la joue, ils entendirent un cri de douleur provenir de Jace qui se tenait les côtes. Alec roula des yeux avant de se diriger vers son casier pour prendre ses affaires, Magnus dirigeait ses élèves dans une composition chimique pour préparer leur examen.

\- Bien vous devriez faire attention à ne pas oublier la règle fondamentale sur cette base de chimie déclara Magnus en les voyant partir

Ses élèves hochèrent la tête en sortant de la classe, il soupira en s'asseyant sur sa chaise. Il se massa la nuque en entendant toquer à sa porte, il vit Clary avec les repas de leur mère dans ses mains.

\- Biscuit sourit Magnus

Elle déposa les repas pour lui avant de manger son déjeuner,

\- J'aurais cru que tu mangerais avec ton petit ami remarqua Magnus en mangeant

Elle allait parler quand Jace toqua à la porte avec Isabelle et Alec, ils entrèrent et s'assirent chacun sur une chaise en sortant leur sandwich de leur sac.

\- Je croyais que vous mangiez à la cafétéria questionna Clary en regardant son petit ami

\- Nos parents nous ont fourni de l'argent pour aujourd'hui sourit Jace en l'embrassant sur la joue

Elle rougit légèrement ce qui fit sourire Magnus, celui-ci regarda son petit ami avant de se lever pour fermer la porte. Il s'avança vers Alec et l'embrassa, celui-ci se mit à rougir, il sourit en regardant avec délectation les rougissements de son Kitsune. Izzy gloussa à la scène avant de faire la moue en se lamentant du fait de tenir la chandelle, Clary regarda avec victoire le rougissement d'Alec ce qui était compréhensible vu que Jace arrivait à faire rougir Clary et Magnus faisait de même avec Alec.

\- Alors quoi de neuf questionna Magnus en retournant à sa table

\- Pas grand-chose réfuta Izzy

Il hocha la tête tout en mangeant, après le déjeuner toute la fratrie avec Clary sortirent de la salle en laissant Magnus seul dans sa classe. Plus tard le professeur eut cours avec eux, il sourit en passant près d'eux. Après les cours Alec se faufila dans la classe comme à son habitude pour venir embrasser son petit ami,

\- Ce soir tu viens chez moi proposa Magnus

\- D'accord, je vais déposer mes affaires à la maison ensuite je viendrais accepta Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau avant de sortir séparément sans se faire voir, il vit Clary entrain de flirter avec Jace près de sa voiture. Il se racla la gorge, les deux se séparèrent chacun de leur côté. Jace passa une main dans ses cheveux alors que Clary rougissait dans sa voiture,

\- Je sais que vous sortez ensemble mais ce n'est pas une raison de ruiner ma voiture avec la salive que vous échanger en vous embrassant râla Magnus faussement

Clary donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule de son frère ce qui le fit rigoler, il la déposa chez leurs parents avant de rentrer chez lui. Il nourrit son chat avant d'attaquer les copies de ses élèves, il sentit des bras le serrer au niveau du torse et des lèvres sur sa nuque. Il se tourna et vit Alec dans un kimono noir, il l'invita sur ses genoux pour l'embrasser passionnément.

\- Tu as faim demanda Alec

\- Ouais, je vais commander quelque chose, tu veux quoi proposa Magnus

\- Pas besoin de commander le repas, je vais cuisiner répondit Alec

\- Tu sais cuisiner s'étonna Magnus

\- Bien sûr, ma mère nous a appris à cuisiner depuis notre plus jeune âge tu sais mais il y a qu'avec Izzy que la cuisine est infecte grimaça Alec

\- Je vois eh bien nous c'est la cuisine de papa qui est une véritable horreur figure-toi il est le seul que je connais qui peut mélanger des olives avec du sirop d'érable dans un ragoût ou bien il rajoute du fromage sur du rôti qui est à moitié carmé grimaça Magnus en se souvenant des repas de son père

\- Eh bien une fois Izzy avait fait une soupe dont on ne savait pas la moitié des ingrédients et il y avait certains trucs bizarres qui flottaient dedans raconta Alec en riant

Il grimaça de dégoût sous le sourire d'Alec, ils frémirent en même temps en pensant à la cuisine infecte de leur proche avant que le Kitsune se lève pour aller dans la cuisine préparer à manger pour eux. Magnus continua son travail et se redressa pour s'étirer en faisant craquer ses articulations, il se leva en sentant la bonne odeur de la nourriture. Il se rendit à la cuisine et vit son petit ami goûté le ragoût, l'esprit se retourna et vit son amant entrain de l'observer avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Tu veux goûter proposa Alec en prenant une cuillère et la plongeant dans la sauce

\- Avec joie sourit Magnus en prenant la cuillère

Il goûta la sauce avant de gémir de plaisir, il lui bécota un baiser.

\- C'est succulent mon chou, c'est quoi comme plat questionna Magnus

\- C'est un curry au poulet répondit Alec

\- J'ai hâte de le manger souhaita Magnus en le prenant par les hanches

Il faudra attendre cinq minutes le temps que ça mijote sourit Alec en se retournant vers lui

\- Il l'embrassa tendrement, Magnus lui fit des baisers-papillons dans le cou. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant quelques minutes avant qu'Alec le repousse doucement pour éteindre le feu sous le curry,

\- C'est terminé, va dresser la table pendant que j'emmène les plats proposa Alec

\- A tes ordres chef nargua Magnus en ressortant de la cuisine

Il ria de la blague de son amant, celui-ci dressa la table et le vit arrivé avec les plats fumants pleins de nourriture. Magnus gémit de plaisir en mangeant,

\- Alexander je veux que tu vives avec moi, je ne veux pas que tu partes tellement ta nourriture est bonne proposa Magnus

Il gloussa en le regardant manger, ils mangèrent en discutant de tout et de rien. Après le dîner ils s'installèrent dans le canapé pour flirter, ils s'embrassèrent avant de se séparer à bout de souffle pour continuer à s'embrasser à nouveau. Magnus déposa des multitudes de baisers-papillon dans le cou d'Alec, celui-ci faufila sa main sous son t-shirt pour caresser sa peau. L'hybride regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était très tard,

\- Par Inari, il est très tard, il faut que j'y aille signala Alec

\- Tu ne peux pas rester proposa Magnus

\- Magnus si je reste ici, il y aura Jace qui va débarquer ici pour me ramener sous l'ordre de mon père malgré qu'il peut tout voir répondit Alec

\- Ce n'est pas juste il doit savoir que tu es avec moi et que tu ne risques rien susurra Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

\- Je…sais…mais…Ah…il…risque…d'être…Hm…fâché gémit Alec en sentant Magnus mordiller l'un de ses points érogènes

Il l'embrassa de nouveau langoureusement, Alec le repoussa doucement en se levant. Il s'arrangea un peu avant de se diriger vers le balcon,

\- Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir rester parce que tu sais mon lit a beaucoup de places nargua Magnus

\- Je le sais aller ne boude pas je viendrai passer la nuit avec toi samedi proposa Alec

Le professeur sourit avant de se figer en se rappelant d'un détail important,

\- Désolé chéri mais j'avais oublié que j'avais une affaire très importante à faire ce week-end donc je ne pourrais pas réfuta Magnus

\- Comme tu veux mais si tu arrive à terminer ton affaire alors envoie moi un message et je viendrai proposa Alec

\- Entendu accepta Magnus

Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de le laisser partir en l'observant s'envoler dans les airs sous sa forme de renard, il soupira en pensant au week-end qui arrivait. La semaine se passa très vite et Magnus gara sa voiture devant l'allée de ses parents, sa mère sortit de la maison habillée d'une robe noire avec un manteau noir. Elle entra dans sa voiture, elle le regarda avec amour.

\- Tu es prêt questionna Jocelyn

\- Oui, on y va sourit Magnus

Ils se dirigèrent vers le cimetière après être passé chez le fleuriste, Magnus suivit Jocelyn dans l'allée avec une multitude de pierres tombales. Elle se stoppa devant deux pierres tombales, le professeur soupira longuement en voyant les deux pierres tombales. La rousse remplaça les fleurs mortes par les nouvelles,

\- Salut ma chérie salua Jocelyn en caressant la pierre froide de sa sœur

\- Bonjour papa et maman salua Magnus

Jocelyn vint lui frotter le dos en guise de soutien, elle essuya une larme qui coulait de sa joue.

\- J'ai oublié de mettre de l'eau pour les fleurs, reste ici je vais aller en chercher avertis Jocelyn

Il hocha la tête en sachant qu'elle voulait le laisser seul avec ses parents, il s'abaissa devant les tombes et les caressa toutes les deux.

\- Comment vous allez tous les deux, je suppose que vous êtes bien au paradis. Quant à moi je vais bien, je suis professeur de chimie comme je l'ai toujours voulu en plus d'être le patron d'une boîte de nuit réputé. Cette année j'ai eu mon propre appartement que j'ai payé avec l'aide de tante Jocelyn et oncle Luke d'ailleurs biscuit a sa propre chambre dans mon appartement, j'ai aussi rencontré quelqu'un que vous connaissez c'était l'ami d'enfance avec qui j'ai joué pendant les vacances avant votre mort à tous les deux. Pour vous dire la vérité il est un Kitsune, un esprit surnaturel en forme de renard, on s'était fiancé pendant notre enfance mais avec les aléas du destin j'ai perdu la mémoire et lui on l'a scellé. Il n'y a que récemment que j'ai pu la récupérer alors que lui non, mais je l'aime quand même. J'espère que si j'ai la chance, je vous le présenterai déclara Magnus en caressant les tombes

Jocelyn revient avec un seau d'eau, il se remit debout. Elle arrosa les fleurs avant de poser le seau assez loin ,

\- Tu crois que maman et papa m'écoutent quand je leur parle questionna Magnus

\- Je ne sais pas chéri mais je suis sûr qu'Azazel et Eva t'écoutent sourit Jocelyn

Il l'embrassa sur le front, ils restèrent un moment avant de se diriger vers la voiture. Ils virent un homme d'une quarantaine d'année s'approcher d'eux, Jocelyn se figea en le voyant.

\- Mon chéri tu pourrais m'attendre dans la voiture un moment, le temps que j'arrange un instant ma chaussure proposa Jocelyn

\- Comme tu veux répondit Magnus

Il passa près de l'homme qui s'arrêta en le regardant, il cligna des yeux en l'observant. Il remarqua que l'homme avait des yeux en forme de chat comme les siens. Il haussa les épaules en se dirigeant vers sa voiture, il entra à l'intérieur et vit l'homme en question entrain de parler avec Jocelyn. Elle lui parla en le regardant, l'homme le regarda avec un sourire avant de hocher la tête aux dires de sa mère. Celle-ci entra dans la voiture,

\- Qui est cet homme questionna Magnus

\- Un homme qui est venu sur la tombe de sa femme décédée, il m'a abordé en croyant que j'étais seule. Je lui ai répondu que j'étais venu avec toi mon fils adoré et il est parti expliqua Jocelyn

\- Tu as encore la côte maman gloussa Magnus

Elle rigola devant le gloussement de son fils, il démarra la voiture et conduit sans remarquer le regard inquiet de sa mère en regardant la voiture de l'homme. Ils se dirigèrent vers un petit restaurant, ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur et commandèrent à manger pour eux. Le professeur regarda autour de lui avant de remarquer des ballons, sa mère le regarda.

\- Tu veux un ballon questionna Jocelyn en souriant

\- Je suis un peu trop grand pour sa maman ria Magnus

\- Je le sais, j'avais l'habitude de t'acheter des ballons à cette date après t'avoir emmené dans un fast-food puis après on rentraient à la maison et on regardait des DVD ensemble raconta Jocelyn

Il se rappela en souriant de ses journées où sa tante faisait tout pour qu'il soit heureux, il se leva et alla prendre des ballons et les ramena vers sa mère qui souriait.

\- Même si j'ai grandi, ça ne m'empêche pas de t'acheter des ballons sourit Magnus

Ils rentrèrent à la maison, Magnus prit des dvd de dessins animés et les mit sous le regard larmoyant de Jocelyn.

\- Cela a toujours été notre tradition à tous les deux de regarder des films ensemble rappela Magnus en l'invitant dans le fauteuil

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à regarder des dessins animés, Magnus avait la tête sur les genoux de Jocelyn qui lui caressait les cheveux. Plus tard Jocelyn commanda des pizzas avant que Luke et Clary rentrent à la maison, ils arrivèrent et la rousse alla serrer son professeur dans ses bras. Clary savait que cette date était particulière pour son frère, celui-ci l'embrassa sur la joue pour la remercier de son attention.

\- Il y a Simon qui donne un concert dans un bar, tu veux venir proposa Clary

\- Pourquoi pas, je veux sortir en plus j'ai promis à mon copain de lui téléphoner sourit Magnus

Ils allèrent se préparer et appelèrent leurs compagnons respectifs, ils se dirigèrent vers le bar et vit la fratrie Lightwood qui les attendait. Alec avait pris sa vraie forme pour ne pas se faire remarquer ce qui étonna Clary, ils entrèrent dans le bar. Simon vint les voir,

\- Bonsoir tout le monde salua Simon

\- Bonsoir Samuel nargua Magnus

\- Tu vas encore faire semblant d'oublier mon prénom râla Simon

\- Bien sûr que je me rappelle de ton nom Samy sourit Magnus

Il se tourna vers sa meilleure amie qui lui fit signe de laisser tomber, elle lui présenta Jace et les deux autres. Simon fut charmé par Isabelle,

\- Je suis ravi que vous soyez venu à mon concert sourit Simon

\- Ce n'est rien, je pense que je vais adorer ta musique sourit Isabelle

Il sourit encore plus avant que l'une de ses amies l'appelle pour le concert, il alla sur scène et commença son concert. Magnus avait Alec dans ses bras qui appréciait la musique de Simon,

\- Il est vraiment doué complimenta Alec

\- Je sais, le seul souci qu'ils ont c'est le nom du groupe,ils n'arrivent pas à se décider révéla Magnus

\- Je vois souffla Alec en écoutant la voix de Simon

Après le concert ils applaudirent les artistes avant que Simon vint rejoindre le groupe,

\- C'était parfait Sylvain sourit Magnus

\- Merci et c'est Simon râla Simon

\- Ne l'écoute pas tu sais depuis longtemps qu'il aime t'embêter mais il a raison en disant que tu as été bien sourit Clary en l'enlaçant

\- Merci Clary remercia Simon en serrant sa meilleure amie

Jace hocha la tête de même que Alec, Izzy roula des yeux devant le comportement de ses frères et enlaça Simon qui rougit devant la jeune fille.

\- Ça vous dirait d'aller au Pandémonium proposa Magnus

\- OUI s'exclama Isabelle

Tous rigolèrent devant l'enthousiasme de la jeune Kitsune, ils se rendirent dans le club de Magnus. Izzy à peine arrivé entraîna Simon sur la piste de danse pour qu'il danse avec elle,

\- Je crois que Simon a tapé dans l'œil de ta sœur remarqua Magnus

\- Je vois ça et je suis content pour elle, elle commençait à être désespéré d'être la seule à ne pas être en couple rigola Alec

\- C'est vrai qu'elle servait de chandelle sourit Magnus

Il rigola avant de l'embrasser tendrement, le patron de la boîte lui attrapa la nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Jace et Clary faisaient de même de leur côté, Isabelle dansait avec Simon. Ils se séparèrent après avoir passé la soirée dans le club, Alec resta avec Magnus qui ramena Clary chez lui. Il mit sa sœur dans sa chambre en la déchaussant et mit une couverture sur elle, il se dirigea vers le salon pour voir son petit ami en train de caresser son chat.

\- Président Miaou, nous fait l'honneur de sa présence glissa Magnus

\- Clary s'est endormis demanda Alec

\- Comme une souche ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle s'endort quand nous sortons en boîte que tous les deux, mais je préfère la ramener ici depuis que j'ai mon appartement pour ne pas déranger mes parents expliqua Magnus

\- Je vois, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'aujourd'hui tu n'as pas voulu passer la journée avec moi questionna Alec

\- Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de la mort de mes parents répondit Magnus

\- Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas s'excusa Alec

\- Ce n'est rien, ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture. Mon père a été tué sur le coup alors que ma mère est morte en cours de route quand à moi j'ai passé trois jours dans le coma raconta Magnus

\- Magnus souffla Alec

\- C'est pour ça que je t'avais dit que je ne me souvenais plus des premières années de ma vie sourit Magnus

Il vint lui caresser la joue avant de l'embrasser avec amour, ils allèrent se coucher dans le lit en s'endormant dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Loin de là sur une colline un renard avec neuf queues avec des yeux rouges et un pelage noir regardait la scène avec haine, il rugit de rage avant de disparaître dans la nuit.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la découverte d'Alec et le retour d'une menace. Bisous glacées.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono 0109: Rulage de pelle pour tout le monde, ce monsieur n'est pas un ennemi du couple rassure-toi XD**

 **Maia 0067: Je te laisse deviner XD**

 **Alec Barton : expose-moi ta théorie XD et oui le grand méchant fait son apparition après dix premier chapitre autour de la mémoire d'Alec.**

 **Lavigne 126 : Tu es la seule pour le moment avoir compris qui était l'homme mais c'est ça mais pour plus tard l'explication mais en attendant chut XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 10, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 10**_

Alec se blottit dans les bras de Magnus qui l'embrassa sur le front, il se leva et alla faire le petit déjeuner. Il fit cuire le petit déjeuner pour son petit ami et sa sœur, Alec se leva en voyant la disparition de Magnus dans le lit, il entendit des rires dans la cuisine. Il s'approcha et vit Clary sur le dos de Magnus qui était entrain de cuisiner en la tenant par un bras, le professeur se pencha pour prendre des assiettes. La rousse descendit du dos de son frère et l'aida à mettre la table, elle salua Alec avant de poser les plats sur la table. Magnus vint l'embrasser tendrement, ils vinrent à table et mangèrent en riant et en discutant. Après ça Alec rentra chez lui, Clary décida de passer un peu de temps avec Magnus. Après avoir passé une journée avec Magnus, celui-ci déposa sa sœur chez leurs parents. Ils virent une voiture devant l'allée, Magnus reconnu la voiture de l'homme qu'ils avaient rencontré au cimetière. Il se gara et vit l'homme sortir avec ses parents, celui-ci tourna la tête vers eux avant de sourire et alla dans sa voiture. Ils sortirent de la voiture,

\- Maman c'est qui cet homme questionna Clary

\- C'est le même homme qui était au cimetière non demanda Magnus

\- C'est exact en fait il est venue car il a entendu l'histoire de l'affaire de la traite des blanches et il avait des affaires avec le criminel mais seulement des affaires -professionnelles légales et non illégales expliqua Luke

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

Il salua ses parents avant de rentrer, Jocelyn entra dans sa chambre et sortit une boîte en bois. Elle caressa la petite boîte avec amour, Luke entra dans la chambre et la vit entrain de caresser la boîte en pleurant.

\- Jocelyn souffla Luke

\- Je suis entrain de retarder ce moment et j'ai peur des conséquences qui vont arriver plus tard sanglota Jocelyn en regardant le petit coffre

\- Je sais ma chérie je sais réconforta Luke en frottant ses bras

Elle rangea le petit coffre avant de se laisser aller dans les bras de son mari, Clary avait entendu la conversation et se demanda de quoi est-ce qu'ils parlaient. Maryse sortait de la salle d'opération alors qu'elle d'opérer un patient qui souffrait d'un infarctus, elle rentra dans son bureau. Elle trouva son mari dans son bureau, elle referma la porte à clefs.

\- Que se passe-t-il chéri demanda Maryse

\- Pas grand-chose, nous avons arrêté un criminel qui est dans cet hôpital répondit Robert

\- Je vois, Alec est rentré à la maison révéla Maryse en s'installant derrière son bureau

\- Je sais je l'ai vu depuis le poste décréta Robert

\- Je me demande ce que la déesse Inari réserve à Alec et Magnus, malgré qu'ils soient fiancés et que l'un se souvient et l'autre non c'est si compliqué se lamenta Maryse en mettant sa tête dans ses bras

Robert ne dit rien et se leva pour aller près d'elle pour la consoler, il la rassura au sujet d'Alec. Pendant ce temps Alec était rentré chez lui et alla dans sa chambre, il vit la porte de sa chambre coulisser pour voir Jace dans son yukata.

\- Que se passe-t-il questionna Alec

\- Le conseil veut que nous allions dans la forêt près de la cascade décréta Jace

\- Pourquoi faire demanda Alec en se levant

\- A ce qu'il paraît il y a quelques démons qui viennent terroriser des mortels qui viennent dans la forêt répondit Jace

\- Je vois souffla Alec

Ils se rendirent dans la forêt et virent un homme entrain de séduire une femme, les deux Kitsune arrivèrent à percer les illusions que cachait l'homme qui était en réalité un monstre à tête de chien aux corps de serpent. Ils se regardèrent entre eux avant de jouer pour savoir qui allait jouer l'appât,

\- Pierre-papier-ciseau s'écrièrent les deux

\- J'ai gagné sourit Jace en faisant la pierre

Alec soupira en voyant le monstre, il se changea en femme. Ses cheveux devinrent plus longs et fins, il arrangea son kimono pour faire apparaître une poitrine très généreuse. Jace siffla d'admiration ce qui lui valut un doigt d'honneur, il s'approcha du monstre qui tentait d'embrasser la femme qui ne résistait pas à son charme.

\- Bonjour salua Alec d'une voix cristalline

Le démon relâcha la femme qui fut outrée par l'attitude macho de l'homme, elle s'en alla furieuse. Le monstre s'approcha d'Alec,

\- Tu es très joli, d'où viens-tu ? susurra le monstre

\- Moi, je viens de nulle part et toi je parie que tu as beaucoup voyager répondit Alec

\- Oh que oui sourit le monstre

\- Mais aussi ce que j'ai entendu dire tu as aussi tué et manger des mortelles à cause de ton appétit féroce cracha Alec en reprenant son apparence de Kitsune

Jace arriva en lui envoyant une boule de feu, le monstre prit son apparence originale. Le blond sauta dans les airs pour éviter les attaques du démon, Alec lui envoya une boule de feu avant de l'attaquer en le griffant. Il fut repoussé assez loin, Jace cria son nom inquiet. Il lui fit signe que ça allait, son frère prit son apparence animale. Le Kitsune se releva et vit son frère dans son apparence animale qui était un renard à sept queues blanches, il avait la taille d'un immeuble avec ses queues dansant autour de lui. Il sauta sur le démon pour le mordre sauvagement, le monstre s'enroula autour de lui pour l'étouffer. Il couina sous la douleur en essayant de se dégager. Alec ferma les yeux et prit son apparence animale aussi pour sauver son frère, il arracha la tête du monstre et la jeta plus loin. Ils reprirent leur apparence normale, Jace se tenait les côtes en grimaçant. Le noiraud s'approcha de lui et l'aida à rentrer chez eux, Maryse était à la maison et les vit dans un sale état.

\- Par Inari, allez à la douche et je vais soigner vos blessures à tous les deux ordonna Maryse

Ils firent ce que leur mère dit avant qu'elle les soigne tous les deux, Alec se fit docile ce qui était le contraire de son frère dont il entendait les cries de douleur. La porte coulissa sur Isabelle qui entra dans sa chambre,

\- On entend Jace à l'autre bout de la maison remarqua Isabelle

\- Il a toujours été douillet déclara Alec en haussant les épaules

\- Alors tu vas voir Magnus ce soir demanda Isabelle

\- Ouais en plus nous allons dans un restaurant Italien ce soir sourit Alec heureux

\- Oh tu as trop de la chance bouda Isabelle

\- Tu ne sors pas ce soir questionna Alec

\- Non pas ce soir, je n'ai personne avec qui sortir révéla Isabelle

\- Je croyais que l'ami de Clary t'aurait invité à sortir avec lui conclut Alec

Elle balança la tête en faisant un signe de dénégation, elle expliqua que Simon la voyait que comme une amie rien de plus. Son frère frotta son dos en signe de compassion et de soutien en disant qu'elle rencontrerait quelqu'un de bien plus tard, arrivé le soir Alec se rendit chez son petit ami. Celui-ci l'attendait et l'emmena dans un restaurant italien,

\- Comment se passe la surveillance des examens questionna Alec

\- Très bien, j'adore les voir se stresser sur les sujets ricana Magnus

\- Je te rappelle que tu as passé aussi les examens et que tu as finis parmi les premiers d'après ce que tu m'as dit raconta Alec

\- C'est exact en fait j'ai fini deuxième aux examens nationaux enfin je devais finir à la première place mais la première place à été pour le fils du proviseur et je me -suis rattrapé sur les examens de l'université où j'ai terminé premier raconta Magnus

\- C'est vraiment merveilleux sourit Alec

Il hocha la tête en mangeant son dîner, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Le professeur paya l'addition malgré le refus d'Alec pour qu'il paie pour lui, ils se promenèrent dans le parc avant d'aller vers le lac.

\- Jace a une peur bleue des canards avoua Alec en voyant une famille de canards passer

\- Ah bon questionna Magnus étonné de cette information

\- Oui, en fait nous étions parti près d'un lac je crois, nous étions entrain de voler quand nous avons rencontré des canards qui migraient. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais les canards ont commencé à chier sur Jace tout en le béquant, il s'est mis à cracher des boules de feu sur eux mais ils continuaient à le pourchasser, cet à partir de ce moment-là qu'il n'a plus jamais été le même raconta Alec

Magnus éclata de rire devant le récit d'Alec, il sourit en mettant cette information dans un coin de sa tête pour embêter le petit ami de sa sœur.

\- D'ailleurs quand il est malade, il empêche tout le monde d'entrée dans sa chambre sans « le mot de passe » décréta Alec en faisant des guillemets avec ses doigts.

\- Pourquoi sans un mot de passe questionna Magnus

\- Disons quand il est malade, il devint parano sous l'effet de la fièvre et il croit fermement que des canards sont entrain de comploter contre lui pour l'enlever et faire des expériences sur lui souffla Alec ce qui fit rire Magnus

\- Oh putain, on dirait biscuit mais elle s'est complètement l'inverse parce qu'elle que imagine des cafards vont venir la bouffer ria Magnus en se tenant le ventre

\- Ah bon s'étonna Alec

\- Disons que c'est un peu de ma faute, il y avait un cafard qui s'était glissé dans sa chambre et elle a tué la bestiole et pour l'embêter,je lui avais raconté que la famille du cafard allait venir se venger, pendant deux semaines elle a refusé de dormir dans sa chambre ayant peur malgré qu'on lui est assuré que ça n'arriverait pas raconta Magnus

\- Tu étais vraiment méchant en faisant cette blague gloussa Alec

Il sourit encore plus en venant l'embrasser tendrement, ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement de Magnus en continuant de s'embrasser tout le long de la soirée. Plus tard le Kitsune rentra chez lui en laissant seul son petit ami, celui-ci s'allongea dans son lit avec un sourire heureux. Dans un temple Raziel était entrain de prier quand il sentit une énergie démoniaque venir près du sanctuaire, il ouvrit les yeux en entendant les talismans se mettre en marche. Il se leva de sa position et sortit du temple, il vit un renard à neuf queues noir entrain de se débattre pour sortir des talismans qui l'emprisonnaient. Il fit un geste de la main pour le libérer, le renard se transforma en un homme avec des cheveux blonds presque blancs avec des yeux noirs. Il avait un kimono noir, il s'avança vers Raziel mais dès qu'il franchit le sol de l'électricité sortit du sol et vint l'électrocuter sévèrement ce qui le fit crier de douleur. Il recula et regarda le gardien des lieux qui l'observa avec du mécontentement dans les yeux, il serra les poings et essaya d'entrer de nouveau dans l'enceinte du temple. L'électricité le prit de nouveau de plein fouet, il recula de nouveau.

\- Abandonne conseilla Raziel

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux plus entrer dans le temple de notre mère à tous s'écria le Kitsune noir

\- Notre mère ne te reconnaît plus comme l'un de ses enfants Valentin, tu es devenu un démon en brisant le tabou déclara Raziel

\- Je n'ai brisé aucun tabou se défendit Valentin en foulant à nouveau le sol du sanctuaire

Il cria de douleur sous l'électricité, il recula en serrant la mâchoire. Raziel croisa ses bras dans son hakama,

\- Tu pourras tout tenter, tu ne franchiras jamais ce lieu et fouler son sol. Ton âme n'est plus divine comme avant déclara Raziel

\- De quel tabou est-ce tu parle ? Bien d'autres avant moi l'ont brisé et pourtant ils ne se sont pas fait bannir par notre mère alors que moi je n'ai fais qu'une seule erreur et on me punit en me bannissant et en me retirant mon essence divine s'exclama Valentin furieux

\- Ce n'est pas une erreur que tu as faite mais un crime en utilisant un sort dangereux sur un enfant du clan en plus tu as décimé d'autres clans cracha Raziel en pointant un doigt accusateur sur lui

\- Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? On m'a renié, la déesse Inari m'a retiré mon essence divine en me réduisant au rang de démon-renard parce que je voulais que ma famille soit prospère en me mariant avec la famille Lightwood surtout avec leur fils aîné mais cette garce de Maryse à tout fait capoté en fiançant son fils avec un mortel protesta Valentin

\- Nos lois n'interdisent aucunement le mariage entre mortel et Kitsune et tu le sais défendit Raziel

Il serra les dents en entendant les mots de Raziel, il serra les poings en le regardant avec haine. Il pointant le doigt sur lui,

\- Je prendrai ma revanche sur le clan ainsi que mère qui m'a pris mon essence divine prophétisa Valentin

Le gardien libéra une onde de choc qui fit propulser l'autre Kitsune contre un poteau en pierre, celui-ci avait des cheveux longs blancs et ses yeux était de couleur blanche sans pupille comme s'il était possédé.

\- TU OSES ME MENACER VALENTIN, MOI LA DEESE cria le gardien sous plusieurs intonations

Valentin se releva difficilement et regarda le gardien qui avait pris une apparence féminine, celle-ci avait un kimono en soie blanc avec une obi rouge avec un pardessus rouge avec des broderies d'or. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs de couleur noire avec des ornements floraux dans les cheveux, ses yeux étaient d'un rouge écarlate de même que ses lèvres. Sur son front deux points étaient au-dessus de ses sourcils, ses mains avaient des griffes. Au-dessus de sa tête un voile transparent qui était noué autour de ses bras, l'autre Kitsune avala difficilement la salive en voyant l'apparition.

\- Mère souffla Valentin

\- NE M'APPELLE PAS MERE, UN DEMON DANS TON GENRE N'EST PAS DES MIENS MAIS APPARTIENT AUX SEIGNEURS DES ENFERS s'écria la déesse Inari

\- Déesse Inari laissez-moi vous expliquer supplia Valentin

Elle ouvrit sa main prépara une boule de feu et l'envoya au loin, il atterrit dans un désert. Il se releva difficilement en se tenant le torse où une grave brûlure le faisait souffrir, des renards noirs vinrent le voir avant de se transformer en hommes. Ils vinrent lui prêter secours,

\- Maître, est-ce que ça va aller questionna l'un d'eux

\- Tout va bien, pour le moment je vais me reposer ensuite je préparerai ma revanche contre le clan et la déesse Inari toussa Valentin en se faisant transporter

\- Nous allons vous soigner maître rassura un autre

Il s'évanouit sous la douleur, la déesse Inari abaissa sa main. Alec se rendit au sanctuaire avec ses parents pour son sceau comme à son habitude, ils virent la déesse Inari. Celle-ci les regarda entrer dans le temple, Maryse et Robert écarquillèrent les yeux en la reconnaissant et s'inclinèrent devant elle.

\- Alec, inclines-toi devant elle ordonna Robert

\- Mais qui est-ce chuchota Alec en s'inclinant

\- Tu es devant la déesse Inari en personne, comme tu le sais Raziel est le gardien de ce lieu car la déesse Inari qui est notre mère à tous prend possession de son corps parfois expliqua Robert

\- Je comprends souffla Alec

Elle se tourna vers eux et regarda Alec avec insistance, elle s'approcha d'eux. Elle sourit et caressa les cheveux d'Alec avant de se retirer, les Lightwood virent la déesse disparaître pour faire place à Raziel qui ouvrit les yeux. Il vacilla légèrement en se tenant la tête,

\- Tout va bien Raziel s'inquiéta Maryse

\- Oui, juste épuiser mentalement rassura Raziel

\- Nous sommes venue te voir pour le sceau d'Alec et nous avons trouvé la déesse Inari à la place raconta Robert

\- Valentin a foulé ses lieux en proférant des menaces envers le clan et la déesse ce qui ne lui a pas plu c'est pour ça qu'elle a pris possession de moi raconta Raziel

Maryse se figea d'effroi à l'entente du nom de Valentin avec Robert, Alec ayant entendu le nom de Valentin sentit sa migraine venir le lancer à nouveau. Il se tient la tête en criant de douleur au fur à mesure que la douleur augmentait de seconde en seconde, le sceau se brisa ce qui le fit se rappeler encore une fois tous ses souvenirs.

\- Alec s'inquiéta Maryse en allant vers lui

\- Le sceau s'est encore une fois brisé remarqua Robert

\- Je ne peux rien faire pour le moment la possession m'a coûté trop d'énergie pour refaire un autre sceau expliqua Raziel

Le Kitsune se tenait toujours la tête en voyant ses souvenirs déferler en lui comme des vagues, il se voyait entrain de jouer avec Magnus.

\- MAGNUS cria Alec

\- Il commence à se souvenir compris Maryse

Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant leurs fiançailles par sa mère, puis une autre ombre qui se faufilait qui était Valentin. Celui-ci essayait d'effacer ses souvenirs de Magnus, la douleur lors de la procession le fit plier en deux sous la douleur. Son nez saignait à nouveau ce qui affola ses parents et Raziel, au bout d'un moment il s'évanouit dans les bras de sa mère.

\- Alec s'inquiéta Maryse

\- Ramenez-le chez vous, je viendrai remettre le sceau quand j'aurai récupéré assez de pouvoir conseilla Raziel

\- Très bien accepta Robert en portant son fils

Ils se rendirent chez eux, ils l'emmenèrent dans sa chambre et il le posa sur son lit, Maryse resta à son chevet, Alec commença à avoir de la fièvre. Elle s'occupa de lui avec inquiétude, les autres avaient été mis au courant de l'état de leur frère ce qui les inquiétait aussi.

\- Magnus, Magnus, Magnus répéta Alec sous la fièvre

\- Maman interpella Isabelle qui changeait la compresse sur le front de son frère

Elle rentra dans la chambre et vit son fils entrain d'appeler son fiancer sans cesse, sa fille la regarda.

\- Il n'arrête pas de l'appeler maman il faut faire quelque chose supplia Isabelle

\- Je sais souffla Maryse en ressortant de la chambre

Elle alla voir son mari qui avait vu tout de la scène et hocha la tête, il s'envola jusqu'à l'appartement de son gendre. Celui-ci était entrain de faire le ménage chez lui en passant l'aspirateur, il se retourna et fut surpris de voir Robert à son balcon dans son kimono en pleine journée.

\- Bonjour Robert salua Magnus

\- Magnus, il faut que tu viennes avec moi demanda Robert

\- Que se passe-t-il questionna Magnus

\- Ça concerne Alec répondit le père de son petit ami

\- Je viens accepta Magnus

Robert se transforma en renard pour que le professeur monte sur lui, il s'envola pour se diriger vers sa maison. Ils atterrissèrent dans la cour, Maryse sortit de la maison.

\- Magnus, Alec a besoin de toi demanda Maryse en pleurant dans ses bras

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas s'inquiéta Magnus

Ils lui racontèrent avant de l'emmener dans la chambre de leur fils, celui-ci appelait continuellement son petit ami. Isabelle et Jace ainsi que Max étaient dans la chambre inquièts pour leur frère, ils laissèrent la place à l'asiatique. Celui-ci s'assit près de son petit ami et lui prit la main, il l'embrassa avec douceur en remarquant la chaleur anormale d'Alec.

\- Je suis là mon amour rassura Magnus en l'embrassant sur le font

Le Kitsune cessa d'appeler son amant et ouvrit les yeux en le regardant les yeux mi-clos, Magnus lui caressa le visage avec amour.

\- Je suis là maintenant, essaye de te reposer toute ta famille est inquiet de ton état décréta Magnus

\- Je me souviens de tout maintenant, je me souviens que nous jouions ensemble au lac Lynn. Nous nous sommes fait une promesse d'être toujours ensemble en nous mariant plus tard après que maman nous ait fiancés, je t'ai dit au revoir quand tu partais avec tes parents. J'ai couru pour te rattraper avant que je tombe en te regardant partir et me faire un signe d'au revoir raconta Alec en lui serrant la main

Le professeur se réjouit de voir que son amant se souvenait enfin de leurs fiançailles après que le sceau se soit brisé, il mit son front sur le sien.

\- Si tu savais depuis combien de temps que j'attends ça que tu te souviennes de moi souffla Magnus

\- La déesse Inari savait que tous les deux nous étions destinées à être ensemble sourit Alec faiblement

\- Oui, nous nous sommes destinées à être ensemble tous les deux, rien ne pourra nous séparer maintenant tu es à moi comme je suis à toi confessa Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, Magnus se coucha près de lui en lui caressant le visage. Alec bougea légèrement pour le regarder, ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Les parents d'Alec sourirent en voyant la scène,

\- Alors maman Alec va mieux questionna Isabelle

\- Beaucoup mieux rassure-toi sourit Maryse

Ils soupirèrent de soulagement en sachant que leur frère allait beaucoup mieux grâce à Magnus, le lendemain Alec se réveilla dans les bras de son amant. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux et aucune migraine maintenant qu'il se souvenait de tout, il se mordit les lèvres avant d'être pris d'une pulsion et embrassa son petit ami. Celui-ci se réveilla en sentant des lèvres sur les siennes, il répondit à son baiser avant de le regarder.

\- Bonjour mon renardeau salua Magnus

Alec éclata de rire au surnom, Magnus gloussa aussi. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau tendrement, le baiser devint plus passionné. Le professeur commença à le surplomber en s'installant entre ses jambes, Alec tira sur le t-shirt de son amant qui se redressa pour lui retirer en se mettant torse nu. Celui-ci défit l'obi qui serrait la taille d'Alec et ouvrit le kimono pour voir qu'il était en boxer,

\- J'aurais cru que tu aurais été nu dessous le kimono nargua Magnus

\- Idiot souffla Alec en l'attirant de nouveau

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, Magnus descendit vers sa mâchoire pour l'embrasser avant de descendre vers son cou pour lécher sa peau et faire des suçons dans son cou. Alec gémit de plaisir, il descendit en mordillant doucement sa clavicule. Il arriva vers son torse où il vit les deux morceaux de chaire. Il lécha du bout de la langue le téton qui se dressa sous le plaisir ce qui fit cambrer son amant, il faufila sa main dans le boxer et prit son membre pour le masturber. Il mordilla le téton en le prenant en bouche, le Kitsune rejeta sa tête en arrière en griffant la nuque de son amant. Il lui fit enlever son boxer et le regarda avec un sourire coquin, Alec avait les lèvres enflées et les joues rouges de plaisir ainsi que les lèvres entre ouvertes.

\- Un véritable chef-d'œuvre que je voudrais immortaliser susurra Magnus

Il revint l'embrasser, il vint prendre son membre en bouche ce qui le fit crier de plaisir. Magnus suçota la tête tout en léchant le gland, l'hybride agrippa les draps de son lit entre ses mains sous le plaisir. Le professeur commença à maintenir ses hanches qui commençaient à bouger, il enfonça le membre au fond de sa gorge en renflouant un reflux d'envoi et commença à le lécher. Alec cria de plaisir jusqu'à hurler de jouissance dans la gorge de son amant, celui-ci avala le tout et lécha quelques gouttes sur son membre. Il se redressa en se léchant les lèvres de gourmandise, il alla l'embrasser quand Alec le stoppa.

\- Tu viens de faire ça souffla Alec

\- Et alors demanda Magnus en l'embrassant malgré tout

Il grimaça légèrement avant de se laisser aller dans ses bras, ils se regardèrent avec amour.

\- Je t'aime confessa Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi confia Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau,

\- Moi aussi je vous aime les gars ironisa Jace à travers la porte

\- Jace interpella Alec

\- Non c'est le père noël bien sûr que c'est moi, c'était pour te prévenir que le petit déjeuner est servi alors maintenant que tu as fini de nous faire partager tes cordes vocales dans toute la maison et traumatiser Max pour les restants de sa vie. Tu viens manger avec Magnus prévint Jace

\- J'arrive rougit Alec

Le blond les laissa seuls, le Kitsune regarda son amant qui boudait.

\- Je me demande ce que biscuit lui trouve parce que excuse-moi mais il n'a rien de particulier à part d'être un emmerdeur déclara Magnus ce qu'approuva son petit ami

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le plan de Valentin et le dîner familiale des Lightwood. Bisous glacées.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono 0109: Il faudrait que tu patience pour le savoir XD**

 **Maia 0067: Tu verra qui il est dans les prochains chapitre mais pour le moment je laisse planer le suspens XD**

 **Alec Barton : C'est ça mais je laisse le suspens pour savoir quel théorie vous allez avoir la dessus XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 11, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 11**_

Le couple se rendit dans la salle à manger, Alec rougit en voyant le sourire malicieux de sa sœur. Il évita les regards de ses parents, Magnus essaya de le rassurer en posant la main sur sa cuisse. Le petit déjeuner se passa dans un moment embarrassant pour le couple, Izzy les observait avec amusement. Jace ricana silencieusement devant leurs airs gênés, Max regardait tout le monde avec incompréhension. Alec préférait se concentrer sur son repas au lieu de lever la tête pour regarder ses parents, Magnus ne savait plus où se mettre surtout que le coéquipier de son père était entrain de le fusiller du regard. Maryse servait tout le monde avec le sourire malgré le sourire crispé qu'elle avait après avoir entendu son fils crier de plaisir dans toute la maison, Robert fusillait son gendre du regard tout en mangeant. Après le repas le couple retourna dans la chambre d'Alec, ils s'allongèrent sur le lit en se blottissant l'un contre l'autre.

\- C'était la première fois que je déjeunais dans un silence aussi embarrassant lança Magnus

\- Je sais et moi je ne sais pas si je vais arriver un jour à regarder mes parents en face déclara Alec

\- Tu arriveras gloussa Magnus en l'embrassant sur le front

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau,

\- Par contre je vais te donner des vêtements pour que tu ailles prendre ton bain proposa Alec

\- Tu pourrais demander à Isabelle son maquillage parce que je n'ai pas le mien avec moi demanda Magnus

\- Entendu accepta Alec

Il prit un yukata pour lui avec une serviette et l'emmena au bain, l'hybride alla voir sa sœur pour lui demander son maquillage pour son copain. Elle lui prêta en lui faisant promettre de tout lui raconter la raison de ses cris de plaisir ce qui le fit rougir violemment, Magnus prit son bain et ressortit en essayant de nouer son obi. Son amant vint à sa rescousse et l'aida à le nouer avant de lui proposer d'aller se promener, ils sortirent de la maison en volant.

\- Votre maison est perchée sur une montagne déduit Magnus en voyant la maison en hauteur

\- Oui, on est perché sur une montagne. Notre maison fait tout le tour de la montagne, on s'est installé là pour ne pas que les mortelles découvrent notre existence expliqua Alec en le portant sur son dos

Il hocha la tête en serrant la taille de son petit ami, ils atterrissèrent près du lac Lynn. Alec le relâcha après l'avoir embrassé tendrement, ils se promenèrent près du lac en s'engouffrant dans la forêt.

\- La forêt est très belle s'extasia Magnus

\- Je sais, c'est magnifique. Elle devient encore plus magnifique quand il y a une célébration dans notre clan glissa Alec

Ils arrivèrent au bord de la falaise qui donnait sur un spectacle splendide, Magnus regarda le spectacle ébahi.

\- C'est waouh cet endroit s'émerveilla Magnus

\- Je sais, c'est mon endroit préféré pour me détendre révéla Alec

\- Je te comprends souffla Magnus

Ils s'assirent au bord de la falaise, Alec posa sa tête sur son épaule en regardant le paysage. Ils restèrent un moment avant de rentrer, Alec vola avec Magnus dans la nuit pour le ramener chez lui. Ils s'assirent dans le canapé et se mirent à flirter, Alec était allongé sur son amant et l'embrassait dans le cou pendant que celui-ci était entrain de caresser sa peau sous son t-shirt en l'embrassa dans le cou.

\- Bébé, je pourrais te poser une question demanda Magnus

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a demanda Alec

\- Tu te souviens quand c'est rencontré où j'ai failli finir dans l'estomac de cette vipère rappela Magnus

Il hocha la tête en se rappelant de ce moment où le conseil du clan l'avait envoyé dans cette partie de la forêt à la recherche de cette femme-serpent,

\- Je voudrais revoir ton apparence de Kitsune proposa Magnus

Il hocha la tête en lui souriant, il se redressa en se mettant à califourchon sur son amant. Ses cheveux devinrent long blanc argenté, des oreilles de renard apparurent au sommet de son crâne. Ses yeux devinrent rouges avec une pupille fendue comme ceux des chats, ses ongles devinrent des griffes. Une queue vint fouetter l'air, Magnus était époustouflé par l'apparence Kitsune de son amant. Il lui attrapa la nuque pour l'embrasser derechef, il glissa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour avoir la permission. Le Kitsune ouvrit la bouche et laissa son amant jouer avec sa langue, le professeur sentit des crocs dans la bouche de son renard. Il fit exprès de se couper légèrement la langue avec l'un de ses crocs pour laisser son sang remplir leur bouche, Alec gémit de plaisir en goûtant le sang de son fiancé. Il planta légèrement ses griffes dans le torse de Magnus tout en l'embrassant, ils continuèrent de s'embrasser jusqu'à ce que le goût du sang disparaisse. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, Alec lécha ses lèvres en arborant une lueur affamée sur le visage ce qui fit sourire Magnus.

\- On dirait qu'il n'y a pas seulement ton apparence qui a changé mais aussi ta personnalité remarqua Magnus

\- C'est exact, sous cette forme notre instinct animal domine de même quand nous sommes sous notre forme animale expliqua Alec

\- A part la métamorphose et le vol, vous avez d'autres pouvoir questionna Magnus

\- Oui, nous pouvons créer des illusions et contrôler les âmes et les corps d'un mortel mais ça nous l'utilisons que pour faire oublier à la personne notre existence en le manipulant expliqua Alec

\- Tu peux créer des illusions questionna Magnus

\- Bien sûr répondit Alec

Il fit luire ses yeux de renard d'un rouge sang, le professeur le regarda faire avant de voir une illusion comme s'il était dans une forêt. Il entendait les oiseaux et les criquets chanter, il souffla d'émerveillement.

\- C'est fabuleux souffla Magnus

Il arrêta l'illusion et souffla de fatigue légèrement,

\- Est-ce qu'il y a aussi des règles dans votre clan questionna Magnus

\- Oui, il y a beaucoup de règles. Il y en a tellement que je ne peux te les citer car c'est compliquer grimaça Alec en s'allongeant sur son amant

\- Est-ce que vous avez des méchants Kitsune demanda Magnus

\- On les appelle Nogitsune, ce sont des démons-renards à neuf queues. En fait ils ont perdu leur essence divine par la déesse Inari en personne pour les punir et à partir de ce moment-là on les appelle les « enfants du seigneur des enfers », quand à nous si tu veux savoir on nous appelle les Zenko qui veulent dire les renards d'Inari si on traduit en japonais. Il y a plusieurs variétés de Kitsune, il y a les célestes,ils sont des Kitsune céleste qui signifient qu'ils peuvent communiquer avec notre mère la déesse Inari. Puis il y a les Kitsune du tonnerre, ce sont des Kitsune qui peuvent manipuler la foudre comme nous avec le feu en plus ils peuvent absorber la foudre expliqua Alec

\- Et les Nogitsune, questionna Magnus

Ils tirent leurs pouvoirs de la souffrance et du chaos dans la noirceur, ils perdent toute capacité qu'ils avaient étant divins. Par exemple ils ne pourront plus fouler un pied dans l'enceinte du temple de notre déesse sous peine d'être électrocuté, les talismans divins les brûlent à leur contacte décréta Alec avec dédain

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont devenus des démons questionna Magnus

\- La plupart c'est qu'ils ont décidé de rejoindre le seigneur des enfers et d'autres c'est la punition de la déesse après avoir brisé le tabou, le tabou en général c'est soit l'utilisation d'un sort dangereux et interdit ou faire du mal aux mortels expliqua Alec

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

\- D'autres questions questionna Alec en souriant

\- Oui, est-ce que vous pouvez faire des enfants questionna Magnus en le regardant

\- Comme tout couple humain mais nous les mâles nous pouvons porter des enfants à condition que durant la grossesse nous soyons sous la forme d'une femme pour supporter la grossesse rougit Alec

\- Vous êtes en chaleur comme les renards, demanda Magnus

Il rougit violemment avant de hocher la tête, il rigola avant de se redresser en l'embrassant passionnément.

\- Alors comment ça se passe tes chaleurs chuchota Magnus d'un ton sensuel

Il déglutit en haletant doucement devant le chuchotement sensuel de Magnus, il se mordit les lèvres en les coupants au passage avec ses crocs. Son amant se redressa du canapé et lécha doucement le sang qui coulait de son menton, il lécha la plaie. Le Kitsune ouvrit ses lèvres pour laisser Magnus l'embrassa langoureusement à nouveau, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

\- J'attends comment se passe tes chaleurs susurra Magnus

\- Nos chaleurs se passent généralement comme les renards, notre corps devient brûlant à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur. On devient excité en se mettant en tête de nous accoupler puis on est sous cette forme lors de nos chaleurs, en général nos chaleurs durent au moins une semaine ça dépend pour certains Kitsune expliqua Alec les joues rougies

\- As-tu eu tes chaleurs sourit Magnus en caressant son torse en faufilant sa main dans son kimono

Il hocha la tête en le répondant en soupirant d'aise, il pinça son téton ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir. Magnus vint lécher son cou en le mordillant, son kimono commença à être défait en révélant à moitié son torse. L'hydride rejeta sa tête en arrière pendant que le professeur caressa sa cuisse d'une main et l'autre jouait avec son morceau de chair, il gémit de plaisir encore plus quand il commença à lécher le morceau de chair à sa porté. Il lui fit un suçon sur son pectoral gauche avant de lever la tête pour l'embrasser, ses cheveux longs l'encadraient comme un écran. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, Alec se releva en voyant qu'il était tard et s'arrangea. Magnus vint l'enlacer par-derrière en l'embrassant dans le cou,

\- J'ai envie que tu restes susurra Magnus

\- Je ne peux pas rester en plus tu es dans le collimateur de mon père avec ce que tu m'as fait ce matin réfuta Alec

\- Je te signale que tu étais très réceptive à mes caresses mon renardeau susurra Magnus en léchant son oreille

Il se cambra de plaisir sous les caresses de Magnus qui replaça sa main dans son kimono, il le repoussa à nouveau avant de rentrer chez lui. Il arriva chez lui et passa dans la cuisine pour voir sa mère,

\- Maman salua Alec

\- Chéri, je sais que Magnus et toi vous êtes fiancés et que c'est normale que vous vous faîtes des trucs intimes mais je te demande de ne plus traumatiser ton petit frère à l'avenir comme tu l'as fait ce matin déclara sa mère en tournant la tête vers son fils

Celui-ci rougit violemment devant les dires de sa mère, il hocha la tête difficilement avant de rentrer dans sa chambre. Il croisa sa sœur dans son yukata blanc avec des pétales d'érables en imprimé, elle lui sourit malicieusement et se servit de sa queue pour le retenir. Elle l'entraîna dans sa chambre, elle l'obligea à s'asseoir sur son lit.

\- Tu vas tout me raconter en détails sinon je demanderai à Magnus à la place menaça Isabelle

Il lui raconta avec les joues rouges ce qui la fit réjouir de savoir son frère heureux, il sourit en voyant sa sœur heureuse pour lui. La porte coulissa en voyant Jace avec le même sourire qu'Isabelle qui avait tout entendu, ils discutèrent entre eux avant d'être rejoint par leur petit frère puis ils passèrent la soirée entre eux. Pendant ce temps de l'autre côté Valentin souffrait de sa blessure infligée par la déesse Inari, les médecins essayaient de faire leur possible pour le soigner. Une femme aux cheveux noirs avec un kimono noir entra dans la chambre pour se mettre près de lui, elle regarda les médecins avec un regard noir.

\- Vous ne voyez pas qu'il souffre s'écria la femme

\- Maîtresse, malheureusement nous pouvons rien faire contre une blessure pareille surtout celle de la déesse Inari s'excusa l'un des médecins

\- ALORS ALLEZ AU DIABLE cria la femme en les faisant disparaître de sa vue

Valentin grinça des dents sous la douleur, il ouvrit les yeux en regardant sa femme. Elle lui prit les mains en le soutenant,

\- Ils vont tous me le payer souffla Valentin

\- Chut, ne parle pas tu es encore faible par ton altercation avec la déesse conseilla sa femme

\- Lilith écoute-moi, le temps que je guérisse de ma blessure, envoie Maureen dans le clan des Lightwood pour charmer leur fils aîné ainsi il sera corrompu en devenant l'un des nôtres ainsi il pourra épouser notre fille comme nous le voulions souligna Valentin

\- Entendu j'enverrai Maureen pour le charmer mais maintenant reposes-toi mon amour conseilla sa femme

Il ferma les yeux pour se reposer, sa femme se leva et alla dans une chambre et vit une femme entrain de se faire caresser par deux hommes sur le lit. Les deux hommes virent la femme entrer dans la chambre et se levèrent pour s'incliner devant elle,

\- Laissez-nous ordonna la femme

Les deux hommes s'en allèrent en les laissant seul, la jeune fille sur le lit se releva en arrangeant son yukata et regarda la femme d'un regard plein de dédain.

\- Comment va père demanda la jeune fille avec mépris

\- Epargne-moi ton mépris Maureen, j'ai une mission pour toi déclara sa mère

\- Ah que veux-tu que je fasse ironisa Maureen

\- Tu vas aller chez le clan des Lightwood et tu vas charmer le fils aîné des Lightwood et le corrompre en le faisant perdre son essence divine décréta sa mère

\- Je vois, je croyais que tu aurais donné cette mission à votre fille préférée à savoir Camille critiqua Maureen en crachant le nom de sa sœur

Sa mère s'approcha d'elle pour la gifler, sa joue devint rouge sous la gifle de sa mère. Elle fusilla sa mère avant de sortir de sa chambre, elle se transforma en renarde blanche à cinq queues et s'envola dans les airs. Sa mère n'avait pas bougé dans sa chambre, une autre jeune fille à la chevelure blonde et aux yeux verts entra dans la chambre avec un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres.

\- Quelle petite fille gâtée que nous avons là alors qu'elle ne sait pas que c'est elle la princesse de la famille ironisa Camille

\- CAMILLE cria sa mère

\- Oh pardonnez-moi mère où je veux dire Lilith alors comment va ton cher mari, il est revenu de la bataille perdant comme il est contre la déesse en plus critiqua Camille avec un sourire perfide

Lilith regarda sa fille et envoya une boule de feu noir sur elle ce qui la fit percuter une armoire, elle agrippa ses cheveux blonds et la frappa au visage plusieurs fois avant de la relâcher en soufflant après s'être acharnée sur elle. La blonde se releva en se tenant le visage en sang, elle jeta un regard meurtrier à sa mère.

\- Tu vas le payer ça Lilith menaça Camille

\- Essaye Camille, ce que je te réserve sera pire que ce que je viens de te faire cracha Lilith

\- Tu n'es qu'une sale garce, je me demande comme mon imbécile de père a fait pour t'épouser. Je pense que tu dois bien écarter les cuisses pour qu'il te la mettre en toi pesta Camille

Elle se jeta sur encore une fois en la frappant, deux Kitsune vinrent dans la chambre pour la séparer de Camille. Elle se débattit dans leurs bras avant de se calmer et jeta un regard méprisant envers sa belle-fille, elle s'en alla. Camille avait le visage en sang, les deux hommes s'approchèrent d'elle.

\- Est-ce que ça va aller questionna l'un des hommes

\- Tout va bien allez retrouver ma salope de sœur et qu'elle vienne immédiatement me soigner de ce qu'à sa garce de mère m'a fait cracha Camille en essuyant le sang sur son visage

\- Bien répondirent les deux hommes

Ils sortirent de la chambre, Camille épongea le sang sur ses blessures causées par sa belle-mère. Elle se regarda dans le visage en voyant ses lèvres qui saignaient, elle se lécha en grimaçant de douleur.

\- Je te promets de te faire payer ça Lilith tu vas me le payer promis Camille

Maureen entra dans la chambre et vit l'état de sa grande sœur,

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour venir me soigner de ce que ta pétasse de mère m'a fait pesta Camille

\- Si elle t'a fait ça c'est que tu la mériter Camille déduit Maureen d'un ton sec

Elle la fusilla du regard, sa sœur s'approcha d'elle et lécha toutes ses blessures sur son visage. Après ça elle retira le sang de sur son visage qui était guéri de ses blessures,

\- A ce qui paraît tu vas aller charmer le fils des Lightwood comme tu as encore ton essence divine lança Camille

\- Je ne veux pas y aller grimaça Maureen

\- Et si je le faisais à ta place en plus son fiancé est l'un de mes nombreux ex donc je vais te faciliter la tâche en s'attaquant directement à lui sourit Camille

\- Tu ferras ça pour moi demanda Maureen en la regardant

\- Oui, mais je fais rien que faire du tort à ta garce de mère et à mon imbécile de père c'est tout déclara Camille

Elle hocha la tête et regarda sa sœur parfaire son plan, pendant ce temps Raziel dans le temple avait tout entendu et suivait leur conversation ainsi que la demande de la mission. Il soupira en se demandant ce que la déesse comptait faire, il n'entendit aucun murmure de la déesse ce qui le fit soupirer encore plus. Clary était entrain de rigoler à une blague de Jace qui lui murmurait à l'oreille, Magnus était entrain d'embrasser Alec dans le cou pendant qu'il était entrain de jouer aux jeux vidéo contre sa sœur et Simon.

\- Mais lesquelles d'entre vous deux est entrain de m'envoyer des peaux de banane demanda Isabelle

\- Désolé Izzy mais j'étais entrain de lancer sur la tête un champignon répondit Alec

\- Ouais ben déjà que Simon est entrain de me dépasser c'est dur grimaça Isabelle

\- Samuel est habitué à jouer ce jeu c'est normal qu'il gagne la course à chaque fois déclara Magnus en caressant la nuque de son petit ami

\- C'est Simon râla Simon

Il ricana moqueusement avant d'être fusillé du regard par sa sœur qui se leva pour aller chercher de quoi grignoter pour eux, Jace se leva et alla rejoindre la rousse dans la cuisine. Le professeur sourit en voyant sa sœur heureuse dans les bras du blond, son fiancé se pencha vers lui

\- Maman t'invite avec Clary pour le dîner familial chuchota Alec

\- Biscuit sait au sujet de vous tous questionna Magnus

\- Jace doit lui révéler aujourd'hui même pour ne pas avoir d'embrouille murmura Alec

\- C'est bizarre mais je vois déjà sa tête se moqua Magnus en imaginant la tête de sa sœur en l'apprenant la vérité

Ils entendirent la porte de l'extérieur claquer, deux heures plus tard le couple entra dans la maison avec une Clary les joues rouges et Jace le visage rassuré. Simon vit l'heure au niveau de l'horloge,

\- Il faut que j'y aille sinon maman va me priver de sorti jusqu'à ma majorité grimaça Simon

\- C'est vrai, je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta voiture proposa Isabelle

\- Si tu veux, tout le monde on se retrouve plus tard salua Simon

Tout le monde le salua avant de voir Izzy sortir avec lui dehors, Alec écouta la conversation des deux avec Jace grâce à leurs ouïes fines.

\- Allez, on se voit plus tard Izzy salua Simon en la regardant

\- D'accord sourit Izzy

Il fut troublé devant le sourire de la jeune fille, celle-ci s'approcha doucement de lui et mit la main sur son visage pour le caresser. Il se pencha et l'embrassa timidement, elle sourit en se disant enfin. Ses deux frères sourirent complice ayant compris que leur sœur c'était finalement décidée, elle rentra heureuse dans la maison. Plus tard dans la soirée chez les Lightwood, Clary aida Maryse à préparer le repas tout en parlant après que Jace l'ai introduite comme sa petite amie. Alec était dans la chambre avec Magnus, celui-ci était entre ses jambes pour l'embrasser en défaisant son yukata.

\- Magnus, non pas ici mes parents ne vont pas aimer que nous fassions ça encore une fois surtout que Max est là réfuta Alec

Il soupira frustré en se bascula sur le côté, Alec vint se blottir contre lui tout en l'embrassant dans le cou doucement.

\- Oh mon amour il y a une chose que je voudrais te demander, la dernière fois quand nous étions tout seul, j'ai goûté à ton sang lança Magnus

\- Ah je sais ce que tu vas me dire, en fait tu étais sous l'influence de mon sang comme tu l'as goûté. Notre sang surtout sous notre forme de Kitsune réveille l'instinct primaire chez les mortels à savoir l'accouplement expliqua Alec rouge

\- En quelque sorte c'est un aphrodisiaque conclu Magnus

Il hocha la tête en rougissant encore plus, il sourit et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils entendirent la porte coulisser sur Max, il fronça les sourcils en voyant le yukata défait de son grand frère et Magnus à moitié sur lui.

\- Maman vous appelle pour manger et qu'est-ce que vous étiez entrain de faire questionna Max innocemment

\- Rien du tout en fait Magnus était entrain de me chatouiller c'est pour ça ria Alec nerveusement

\- Oh compris Max

\- Pars devant, on arrive prévint Alec

Il acquiesça et s'en alla, le couple soupira de soulagement devant la naïveté du plus jeune de la famille. Ils passèrent à table,

\- Merci beaucoup de m'avoir aidé Clary remercia Maryse

\- Ce n'est rien, je n'ai pas la chance d'aider maman en cuisine parce qu'elle a horreur qu'on vienne l'aider déclara Clary

\- Sinon c'est un coup de rouleau de pâtisserie sur la tête grimaça Magnus renchéri par la grimace de sa sœur

Ils rigolèrent tous ensemble de la blague de Magnus, ils mangèrent en discutant de tout et de rien. Max fronça les sourcils en regardant le couple,

\- Alec je ne comprends pas comment Magnus a fait pour te déshabiller en te chatouillant questionna Max

Tous firent silence devant la question de Max, Isabelle se retient de rire devant l'air choqué de son frère ce qui n'était pas le cas de Jace qui éclata de rire. Robert passa la main sur son visage en réfléchissant à un moyen de répondre à son plus jeune fils, Maryse resta hébétée alors que Magnus passa une main derrière sa nuque gênée et que Clary balança la tête devant les bêtises de son professeur. Isabelle se tourna vers Jace qui s'arrêta de rire, elle lui tendit la main en souriant.

\- Je t'avais dit qu'ils ne pourront pas se contrôler alors tu me dois 100 dollars déclara Izzy

\- Vous avez parié sur nous réalisa Alec en fronçant les sourcils

\- Ouais, sur le fait si vous alliez vous sauter dessus ou pas grommela Jace en tendant le billet à Izzy

Il allait protester contre sa sœur et son frère quand ils entendirent un rire provenir de leur père, celui-ci riait à gorge déployée. Ils éclatèrent de rire devant la situation,

\- Je n'avais pas rit comme ça depuis qu'on avait retrouvé Mickaël suspendu sur une branche d'arbre complètement saoule pour son mariage rappela Robert

\- Je te rappelle que c'était toi qui l'avais fait se suspendre là souvient Maryse

Il sourit à sa femme qui balança la tête alors que les enfants écoutaient les histoires de Robert avant leur naissance, Clary était fasciné par les histoires merveilleuses des Kitsune.

\- Alors vous êtes immortelle déduit Clary

\- Oui répondit Robert

Il avoua l'âge de tous, elle se tourna vers son frère qui connaissait déjà la vérité.

\- Tu le savais questionna Clary

\- Ouais, et je trouve que sortir avec un vieux ce n'est pas si mal nargua Magnus ce qui fit se renfrogner son petit ami

\- Je ne suis pas vieux en comparaison avec l'âge des mortels, je n'ai que 21 ans que depuis trois mois renfrogna Alec

Magnus ria et l'embrassa sur la joue, il lui fit un sourire timide.

\- Hé personne n'a répondu à ma question gronda Max

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le charme de Camille et le bal de fin d'année. Bisous glacées.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: Oui une famille complétement dégénéré et tordu XD, un petit déjeuner embarrassante en plus un repas trés particulier**

 **Lavigne 126: Ne t'en fais pas elles vont avoir la punition qu'elle mérite mais bien sûr ce ne sera pas maintenant en plus ma béta m'a donné quelques idées bien sentit pour eux XD pour ta review il y a eu du un bug sur le site**

 **Alec Barton: Mais non ce n'est pas Alec mais Magnus en plus il sera aider à resister par quelqu'un que je te laisse deviner**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 12, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 12**_

Magnus se dirigea vers le bahut avec sa sœur dans la voiture, il gara la voiture et vit Jace attendre sa sœur qui alla le rejoindre et l'embrassa passionnément. Il croisa son amant et lui fit un clin d'œil avec un sourire amoureux, celui-ci rougit et lui rendit son sourire. Il entra dans sa classe et prépara son matériel de chimie pour ses élèves avant de commencer son cours, il accueillit ses élèves dans sa classe. Il leur donna les travaux à faire avant de passer dans chaque rang pour les aider, une de ses élèves l'appela pour lui demander de l'aide. Il vint l'aider pour la composition de chimie, l'élève le remercia de l'aide et continua son travail. La sonnerie sonna pour annoncer la fin du cours, Magnus leur donna chacun un devoir à faire. Plus tard il eut la classe de Clary avec les Lightwood, il leur faisait des clins d'œil ce qui les firent sourire. Alec rougit quand son amant se pencha sur son épaule pour regarder son travail, il se mordit les lèvres en sentant son souffle dans son cou. Le professeur vit la rougeur sur les joues de son fiancé,

\- Tout va bien monsieur Lightwood questionna Magnus

\- O…Ou…O…Oui bredouilla Alec

Il gloussa légèrement avant de se relever et de passer dans chaque rang de ses autres élèves, le Kitsune souffla pour se calmer du trouble que son amant venait de lui donner. La cloche sonna et ils sortirent tous de la classe, Isabelle prit le bras de Simon pour qu'il l'accompagne. Jace fit de même pour Clary, Magnus fit un sourire charmeur à son petit ami qui lui sourit timidement avant de sortir de la classe. Il se massa la nuque avant de continuer de ranger les matériels de chimie et de les laver, il entendit toquer à la porte de sa classe et vit son meilleur ami entrer dans la pièce.

\- Alors quoi de neuf salua Ragnor

\- Rien du tout mon petit prince émeraude, et toi de ton côté demanda Magnus en rangeant son matériel

\- Je te demande ça parce qu'on ne te voit plus trop à part quand tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie conclue Ragnor

Magnus sourit en essuyant les pots de chimie et les rangea dans l'étagère il se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

\- C'est parce que je suis vraiment avec quelqu'un mon petit pois vert gloussa Magnus ce qui fit grincer son ami

Il grimaça en pensant que Magnus s'était encore embarqué dans une relation compliquée, celui-ci comprit les pensées de son collègue.

\- Je l'aime vraiment Ragnor et lui aussi, nos familles se sont déjà rencontrés et d'ailleurs jamais il ne me quittera pour quelqu'un d'autre révéla Magnus

\- Qui est le malheureux élu qui sort avec toi soupira Ragnor

\- Eh, je vais faire un dîner en t'invitant avec Catarina et Raphaël pour que je vous le présente proposa Magnus

\- C'est d'accord, je vais informer les autres de ton dîner pour que tu nous présentes cette personne que tu nous caches depuis un moment déclara Ragnor

Il sourit et enlaça son ami avant de l'embrasser sur la joue ce qui le fit râler, il sortit en frottant sa joue tout en pestant contre le professeur. Il croisa Clary et la salua,

\- Tu viens de voir Magnus déduit Clary

\- Ouais et je me demande comment tu as fait pour supporter un emmerdeur pareil râla Ragnor

\- Oh c'est facile, je le menaçais de foutre tout son maquillage et ses paillettes dans les toilettes ,ça le calmait avoua Clary

\- Je vois souffla Ragnor

Il roula des yeux avant de laisser la jeune fille apporter le repas de son frère dans sa classe, celui-ci la remercia de l'avoir apporté. Il mangea son repas en compagnie de sa sœur qui lui révéla que son petit ami était rentré dans l'équipe du bahut avec Alec, Isabelle était devenue la capitaine après le renvoi de Beverly. Il hocha la tête en discutant avec la rousse de tout de et de rien, il alla préparer ses cours pour l'après-midi, il accueillit ses élèves de l'après-midi. Après les cours Alec se faufila pour l'embrasser passionnément, il lui fit des baisers-papillon. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle,

\- Tu m'as manqué mon amour susurra Magnus

\- Je te rappelle que tu as passé toute la soirée d'hier à m'enlacer sur ton canapé rappela Alec

\- C'est vrai, une soirée mémorable à t'embrasser et à te serrer dans mes bras sourit Magnus

Il le frappa doucement sur son torse, il ria en le regardant avant de l'embrasser encore une fois. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, il le laissa y aller avant de l'attraper par le bras.

\- Je voudrais te présenter mes amis qui veulent te rencontrer prévint Magnus

\- D'accord, et ce sera quand ce dîner demanda Alec

\- Je te préviendrai pour le dîner souffla Magnus en l'embrassant encore une fois

Le Kitsune l'embrassa avant de regarder si personne n'était dans le couloir avant de sortir, il rangea son sac avant de voir sa sœur entrain de flirter avec son petit ami sur le capot de sa voiture. Il racla la gorge ce qui les fit sursauter tous les deux,

\- Je vous rappelle que vous êtes sur ma voiture qui n'est absolument pas un lit nargua Magnus

Clary vint le frapper sur l'épaule ce qui le fit rire, il la déposa chez ses parents avant de rentrer chez lui. Il vit Alec dans sa vraie forme avec son kimono, il sourit et vint l'embrasser langoureusement. Ils étaient dans le lit entrain de flirter,

\- Est-ce que je dois craindre quelque chose avec tes amis questionna Alec en caressant son torse

\- Peut-être les blagues graveleuses de Raphaël et de Ragnor ou les questions impertinentes de Catarina sinon ça va dans l'ensemble avec mes amis sourit Magnus en lui caressant la nuque

\- Je vois souffla Alec

\- Tu verras, ils vont t'adorer mais le seul fait c'est est-ce que tu vas te présenter dans ta version adulte où ta version ado questionna Magnus

\- Dans la version adulte parce que je ne veux pas trop qu'ils trouvent pour le moment mon secret déclara Alec

\- Comme tu veux accepta Magnus en le surplombant

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, le professeur défit doucement l'obi de son amant pour caresser sa peau. Il grignota son cou avant de descendre doucement vers son torse, ils entendirent le téléphone de Magnus sonner ce qui les fit soupirer de frustration. Il se leva et attrapa son portable qui était sur la table de chevet, il répondit avant de raccrocher en soupirant. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, Alec vint lui embrasser la nuque.

\- Qu'est-ce qui y a demanda Alec

\- Une urgence au club et il faut que j'y aille soupira Magnus

\- Allons-y ensuite on pourrait continuer à nous embrasser proposa Alec

Magnus le regarda et gloussa avant de l'embrasser chastement, il se leva pour prendre sa chemise qui avait volé dans un coin de la pièce pendant qu'Alec changeait de vêtement en prenant des habits normaux. Ils allèrent au club ensemble, le professeur régla l'urgence pendant que son fiancé l'attendait dans son bureau. Celui-ci regardait les photos sur son bureau, il vit plusieurs photos avec Clary et ses parents. Une photo attira son attention qui était celle de Magnus qui avait six ans à l'époque, une femme qui ressemblait assez à Magnus et un homme aux cheveux auburn souriait à l'objectif. Magnus entra dans son bureau et le vit entrain de regarder la photo,

\- Cette photo a été prise peu avant qu'on parte en vacances avoua Magnus

\- Ta mère était très belle complimenta Alec

\- Merci remercia Magnus en l'embrassant sur la tempe

Ils rentrèrent plus tard dans l'appartement, ils dînèrent tous les deux pour ensuite flirter sur le canapé. Plusieurs jours plus tard Magnus prépara le dîner avec Alec pour la présentation d'Alec à ses amis de toujours, la sonnette de la porte sonna.

\- Les voilà déduit Magnus en allant ouvrir la porte

Il ouvrit la porte sur ses amis qui entrèrent dans l'appartement, Raphaël lui fila une bouteille de tequila dans la main.

\- Les bouteilles de vin étaient trop chères alors je te donne une bouteille de tequila que j'ai gagnée au poker avec mes oncles pendant que mes tantes étaient entrain de s'extasier sur le bébé de ma cousine qui vient d'accoucher expliqua Raphaël

\- C'est vrai que tu as une immense famille nargua Magnus ce qui fit râler le mexicain

\- Alors Magnus dis-nous où t'a caché ton petit ami ou petite amie questionna Catarina

Alec sortit de la cuisine et rejoignit Magnus qui mit sa main sur sa taille possessive,

\- Les amis, je vous présente Alexander Lightwood, présenta Magnus

\- Attends une minute Lightwood t'es l'un des élèves du bahut réalisa Ragnor

\- C'est exact, je suis un des élèves du lycée. J'ai 21 ans rassurez-vous et pour le moment je ne pourrais pas vous révéler le comment et ni le pourquoi mais je vous promets de tout vous raconter mais s'il vous plaît gardez notre relation secrète supplia Alec en les regardant

Ragnor se gratta la nuque et regarda les deux autres, Raphaël mit ses mains dans ses poches en les regardant et Catarina roula des yeux et vint l'enlacer.

\- Entendus, nous allons garder votre relation secrète mais nous voulons savoir le plus possible sur toi demanda Catarina en souriant

Il sourit soulagé que l'amie de son fiancé l'ait accepté, ils passèrent à table. Alec leur raconta sans révéler sa nature surnaturelle sa rencontre avec Magnus et les moments secrets qu'ils avaient passés ensemble,

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas de notre excentrique ami,il attire les ennuies nargua Ragnor

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire que je suis un emmerdeur questionna Magnus

\- Exact, je te rappelle que tu m'as fait mettre en retenue après m'avoir entraîné pour aller espionner les mecs dans les vestiaires pour que tu puisses te rincer l'œil souvient Ragnor

\- Ou la fois où tu t'es tapé le fils du proviseur dans les toilettes pour ensuite dire à son père que son fils était gay renchéri Catarina

\- Ou encore la fois où tu t'es caché dans les vestiaires des filles pour te rincer l'œil encore une fois acheva Raphaël

\- C'est bon, j'avoue je suis un emmerdeur de première ça vous va bande de rapporteurs grommela Magnus

Ragnor se leva en priant très forts,

\- Je savais que ce jour béni arriverait où il déciderait de dire qu'il est emmerdeur nargua Ragnor

\- Je te rappelle que tu n'étais pas un saint monsieur je veux devenir prêtre se moqua Magnus

\- Je ne veux pas me souvenir de cette partie de ma vie lamenta Ragnor

Alec était entrain de rire avant d'être confus ce que remarqua son petit ami,

\- Laisse-moi t'expliquer mon chéri, notre ami au visage vert ici présent avait l'intention de devenir prêtre mais voilà quand il a eu le scandale avec les attouchements sexuel sur mineurs, il a complètement changé de voie ria Magnus

\- Hors de question qu'on m'accuse gronda Ragnor

Magnus tapa sur la table d'une seule main et l'autre tenant son ventre tellement il riait, Raphaël riait en même temps que lui alors que Catarina soutenait leur ami. Le Kitsune sourit devant le rire de Magnus, ils passèrent un bon moment jusqu'à tard le soir avant qu'ils les laissent seuls dans l'appartement.

\- J'adore tes amis sourit Alec en débarrassant la table

\- Je sais, ils ont été là pour moi quand j'avais besoin d'eux, on a fait les quatre cents coups ensemble révéla Magnus en faisant la vaisselle

Alec s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue, il tourna la tête pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il rentra chez lui en volant, sa mère l'attendait dans la maison avant d'aller se coucher. Magnus était chez ses parents pour le dîner, il était entrain de jouer au jeux vidéo avec Clary. Luke lisait le journal en jetant un coup d'œil sur eux, Jocelyn était dans la cuisine entrain de faire à manger.

\- Putain arrête de t'acharner sur moi râla Clary en jouant

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu as pris un personnage plus faible que le mien se défendit Magnus

\- Excuse-moi mais Asuka n'est pas faible la prochaine fois je prendrai Zafina déclara Clary

\- Même avec ça tu n'arriveras jamais à me battre biscuit ricana Magnus en gagnant sa partie

Elle râla avant de se jeter sur son frère pour le frapper avant de se faire mettre au tapis rapidement par celui-ci qui s'assit en tailleur sur elle tout en coinçant son bras dans son dos, elle tapa de son autre bras par terre. Luke les regarda amusé avant de lire à nouveau son journal,

\- Mais lâche-moi sale brute, tu n'as pas honte de t'en prendre à une faible femme protesta Clary

\- Une faible femme ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité se moqua Magnus

Ils se bagarrèrent pendant une dizaine de minutes avant d'être interrompu par la sonnette de l'entrée,

\- J'y vais prévint Jocelyn en essuyant ses mains

\- Merci parce que je ne pouvais pas aller ouvrir lâcha Magnus ayant la tête coincée sous le corps de Clary alors que celle-ci tentait de l'étouffer

Il la retourna en lui faisant une prise de catch, elle cria de douleur en essayant de se débattre pour se libérer.

\- QU'EST QUE TU VIENS FAIRE LA ? SALE GARCE cria Jocelyn

Luke et les deux levèrent la tête en entendant Jocelyn jurer, Magnus libéra sa sœur pour se remettre de debout. Camille poussa Jocelyn et entra dans la maison pour sauter dans les bras du professeur, celui-ci fut surpris de voir son ex débarquer chez lui. Elle en profita pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, il la repoussa violemment en s'essuyant la bouche. Clary se releva de sa position et se mit devant Magnus comme pour le protéger d'elle

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? sale pétasse, tu n'as plus de mec pour te la fourrer dans le cul cracha Clary

\- Tiens gamine t'es là, fais-moi plaisir va jouer ailleurs ou trouves-toi un mec pour t'envoyer en l'air juste pour te décoincer le cul coincé que tu as et en profite pour trouver un aussi pour ta mère on dirait que ton père ne sait pas satisfaire sa femme se moqua Camille en la regardant

\- Au moins eux sont mariés et toi combien de mecs te sont passés dessus 100 ? 500 ? se moqua Clary d'un ton glaciale

\- Ecartes-toi pour que je puisse parler à mon petit ami à présent ordonna Camille

\- Il n'est pas question qu'il te parle, tu lui as fais assez de mal Camille. Dégage de chez moi maintenant ordonna Clary en pointant le doigt vers la porte

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de me mettre dehors protesta Camille

Elle allait gifler la blonde quand Magnus mit ses mains sur les épaules de la rousse, il l'embrassa dans les cheveux.

\- Biscuit laisse-moi gérer ça demanda Magnus en la calmant

Elle soupira pour se calmer avant de se retourner pour observer le professeur qui hocha la tête, elle fusilla du regard Camille en allant dans la cuisine rejointe par leurs parents pour les laisser seul.

\- Si tu as besoin de moi pour la mettre dehors, appelle-moi immédiatement proposa Clary en entrant dans la cuisine

Magnus acquiesça en souriant amusé, il se tourna vers son ex et la regarda. Il mit les mains dans ses poches en l'observant,

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Camille, je croyais que c'était fini entre nous quand tu m'as quitté décréta Magnus

\- J'ai fait une erreur en te quittant c'est vrai, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à toi chaque jour lors de mon voyage en Europe avoua Camille en s'approchant de lui et mit ses bras autour de son cou

\- Malheureusement j'ai tourné définitivement la page réfuta Magnus

\- BIEN ENVOYE cria Clary depuis la cuisine

\- Comment ça définitivement tourner la page Magnus, je sais que tu ne m'as jamais oublié. Car tu sais comment je peux te faire plaisir susurra Camille

\- NORMAL T'ES QU'UNE SALE CHIENNE EN CHALEUR cria Clary de nouveau

\- Biscuit merci pour tes interventions mais je t'ai dit que je réglerais ça moi-même décréta Magnus

\- BON D'ACCORD JE ME TAIS râla Clary

Il sourit en balançant la tête, il regarda son ex encore une fois.

\- Ecoute Camille nous deux c'était une jolie histoire mais tu m'as plaqué pour un autre avec qui tu me trompais, je ne sais pas la raison pour laquelle tu es revenu mais je ne veux plus de toi en plus j'ai quelqu'un d'autre dans ma vie et je l'aime avoua Magnus

\- Qui c'est cette pouffe demanda Camille en mettant les mains sur les hanches

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu savoir, je te demandes moi combien d'amants tu as eus dans ton pieu cracha Magnus

\- Je parie que cette garce avec qui tu sors c'est très bien écarter les cuisses pour toi insulta Camille

\- Plus que tu le crois maintenant je te prierai de dégager de chez moi immédiatement avant que je m'énerve ordonna Magnus

Clary qui avait tout entendu sortit de la cuisine et ouvrit la porte d'entrée, Camille fulmina devant le rejet de son ex-amant.

\- La porte c'est par ici allez va faire tes besoins ailleurs se moqua Clary

\- Je reviendrai Magnus déclara Camille en s'en allant

\- ALLEZ SALE GARCE VA TE FAIRE ENCULER AILLEURS AH BONJOUR MON PERE salua Clary en refermant la porte

Magnus soupira avant de monter dans sa chambre pour s'allonger, il reçut un message d'Alec qui le mit de bonne humeur. Il lui envoya des messages jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, une semaine plus tard l'incident avec Camille était clos pour le moment. Alec avait eu vent du retour de l'ex de Magnus,

\- La prochaine fois appelle-moi pour que je lui refasse le portrait fulmina Alec

\- Je t'aiderai à la finir renchérit Clary

\- Bon parlons d'autre chose s'il vous plaît, il y a le bal de fin d'année qui approche vous le savez sourit Isabelle

\- Ah oui est-ce que mon grand frère chéri d'amour qui est un dieu de la mode qui est magnifique pourrait m'aider proposa Clary en se penchant vers Magnus

\- Si tu continues à m'appeler comme ça jusqu'à la fin du mois sourit Magnus

\- Alors c'est oui ou c'est non râla Clary

\- D'après toi sourit Magnus

Ils firent des projets pour le bal de fin d'année, Magnus comme promis emmena sa sœur au centre commercial pour l'aider à choisir sa robe. Après plusieurs essayages elle sortit avec une robe noire avec un décolleté en cœur qui était courte devant avec quelques paillettes et longue derrière, Magnus vint près d'elle et la trouva magnifique avec la robe.

\- C'est parfait, tu es magnifique dans cette robe complimenta Magnus

\- Merci frangin remercia Clary

Le jour du bal Magnus se prépara dans sa chambre chez ses parents car il serait le cavalier secret d'Alec , il sortit de sa chambre en arrangeant sa cravate. Il alla dans le salon pour voir son père entrain de pleurnicher sur le fait que sa petite fille avait grandi, il ouvrir la porte sur Jace avec une boîte de fleur dans les mains.

\- Bonsoir Jace salua Magnus

\- Vous êtes prêt questionna Jace en entrant dans la maison

\- Moi oui mais pour biscuit je ne sais pas répondit Magnus

\- Elle est prête, Luke bouges-toi le train et viens prendre une photo de ta fille ordonna Jocelyn

Luke se leva et prit l'appareil photo, Clary descendit de l'escalier. L'asiatique fut enchanté de voir la rousse dans sa robe qu'ils avaient cherchée, elle s'était maquillé sobrement. Ses cheveux étaient à moitié à attacher par des pinces en fleurs, elle se présenta en souriant à Jace qui était subjugué par sa beauté.

\- Tu es très belle Clary complimenta Jace

\- Merci Jace, tu es superbe aussi remercia Clary

\- Bon les photos, sourit Jocelyn

Magnus resta en retrait en laissant Clary faire sa photo pour son bal, Luke fusilla Jace qui tenait celle-ci par la hanche pour la photo. Ils saluèrent leurs parents, ils virent la limousine et entrèrent à l'intérieur. Isabelle était entrain d'embrasser Simon, Alec était entrain d'attendre en arborant une expression de dégoût à cause de sa sœur.

\- Par Inari j'en avais marre d'eux grimaça Alec

\- Je suis là maintenant sourit Magnus en lui glissant le bracelet en fleurs

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bal de fin d'année avant les vacances de Noël, ils rentrèrent et virent beaucoup de monde entrain de danser ou près du buffet pour manger.

\- Heureusement que je suis habituée au bal glissa Clary

\- Comment ça demanda Izzy

\- J'emmenai toujours Biscuit pour chaque bal que j'avais au lycée jusqu'à mon diplôme ajouta Magnus

\- Mais tu avais quel âge à l'époque questionna Jace

\- J'avais 6 ans répondit Clary

Ils la regardaient hébétés, Jace et Clary allèrent près du buffet alors qu'Isabelle entraînait Simon pour danser. Magnus entraîna secrètement Alec dans un coin où il y avait personne pour danser avec lui, il mit la main sur sa hanche et l'autre prit sa main.

\- Pourquoi est-ce tu emmenais Clary avec toi pour le bal, tu n'avais pas de cavalière questionna Alec

\- Si il y avait plein de mec et de fille à qui je pouvais demander mais je préférais venir avec ma petite sœur pour qu'elle s'amuse avec moi expliqua Magnus en dansant avec lui

\- Tes parents étaient d'accord avec ça questionna Alec

\- Oui, ils étaient d'accord et avaient confiance en moi en sachant que Biscuit ne risquait rien avec moi d'ailleurs lors de mon bal de la promo nous avons été couronné roi et reine car ils avaient trouvé biscuit trop craquante avec sa petite robe verte qui la faisait ressembler à une petite fée raconta Magnus

\- Je vois souffla Alec

Il posa la tête sur l'épaule de son amant, il relâcha sa main avant de nouer ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent avec amour, ils continuèrent de danser quand Isabelle vint les trouver et prit la main de son frère pour l'emmener danser avec elle. Il eut du mal à calmer l'euphorie de sa sœur, Clary vint près de Magnus en souriant. Il tendit la main vers elle en lui faisant un baisemain,

\- M'accorderiez-vous cette danse mademoiselle proposa Magnus

\- Avec plaisir monsieur accepta Clary

Il l'entraîna sur la piste de danse, il dansa avec sa sœur.

\- Tu es superbe ce soir biscuit complimenta Magnus

\- Toi aussi Magnus, je comprends pourquoi est-ce que vous vous cachez tous les deux gloussa Clary

\- Tu sais que nous ne pouvons nous exposer au lycée sourit Magnus

\- Tu te souviens que tu me faisais danser sur tes pieds parce que je n'arrivais pas à te suivre rappela Clary

\- Oui, si tu veux tu peux le faire sourit Magnus

\- Je peux te suivre maintenant ria Clary

Il ria avec elle, elle posa sa tête sur le torse de son frère en dansant. Il l'embrassa sur le haut de son crâne,

\- Tu crois qu'on continuera à danser comme ça tous les deux questionna Clary

\- Bien sûr, comme lors de ton bal de promo ou tes fiançailles si papa n'a pas tué blondi entre-temps ensuite à ton mariage puis quand tu seras très vieille comme un pruneau desséché alors que je serai toujours beau et jeune nargua Magnus

Clary lui donna un coup de poing sur son torse ce qui le fit sourire,

\- Pour tout te dire je danserai toujours avec toi mon biscuit, tu es ma sœur chérie mon autre moitié et ma fierté confessa Magnus

\- Tu es entrain de ruiner mon maquillage renifla Clary

Il sourit et l'embrassa sur le front, Jace vint demander une danse avec Clary.

\- Je te la confie Blondie, prends soin d'elle déclara Magnus en mettant la main de Clary dans celle de Jace

Il hocha la tête, il sortit de la fête en voyant son amant l'attendre à l'entrée. Ils préférèrent rentrer à l'appartement où ils firent leur propre bal à tous les deux, ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre attaque des sbires de Valentin et la protection de Magnus. Bisous glacées.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Lavigne 126: Je vais encore te faire frustrée encore une fois dan ce chapitre XD ne t'en fais pas nos chouchoux vont aller bien et pour le lemon j'aime faire patienter mes lecteurs XD**

 **Alec Barton: Ravie que le chapitre t'a plu les méchants vont encore joué de leurs pions en même temps que un petit moment tranquille entre nos deux amoureux**

 **Nono 009: Oui petit moment gênant en même temps tendre, oui il y aura plein de bébé malec mais pas de tout de suite XD oui moment fort entre Clary et Magnus**

 **Maia 0067: Ravie que le chapitre t'ai plu**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 13, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 13**_

Magnus grignota le cou d'Alec qui soupira d'aise, il défit son obi pour caresser sa peau. Il revint capturer ses lèvres, Alec caressa la peau de Magnus ce qui le fit grogner de plaisir. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser, Magnus dévia ses lèvres dans son cou pour lui faire des suçons. Il mordilla son cou avant de lécher sa clavicule, il descendit vers son torse. Il lécha le téton qui se tendit sous sa langue, Alec gémit de plaisir. Magnus mordilla le téton avant de passer à son jumeau, il passa son temps à mordiller et à léché les morceaux de chair d'Alec. Il laissa un sillon de salive entre les deux morceaux de chair, il descendit vers son torse doucement en faisant racler ses dents sur sa peau. Le Kitsune se cambra de plaisir sous les caresses sensuelles de son amant, il revint l'embrasser langoureusement. Il joua sensuellement avec la langue de son amant, il retourna vers son exploration du torse d'Alec. Ils entendirent la sonnette d'entrée sonner, ils soupirèrent de frustration. Magnus se bascula sur le côté pour attraper sa chemise pour l'enfiler, il se leva et alla à la porte pour l'ouvrir sur Clary. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant d'entrer dans l'appartement,

\- Salut, j'espère que je ne dérange pas demanda Clary

\- Pas du tout biscuit, pas du tout soupira Magnus en refermant la porte

Elle alla dans le salon et vit Alec sortir de la chambre en arrangeant son kimono, elle se tourna vers son frère et comprit qu'elle les avait dérangées.

\- En fait je dérangeais conclu Clary

\- Non tout va bien Clary, de toutes façons je devais partir aussi car j'ai du travail avec Jace rassura Alec

\- Si tu le dis souffla Clary

Il vint embrasser Magnus et s'envola par le balcon, le professeur passa une main dans ses cheveux gélifiés. Il fit la moue en regardant sa petite sœur qui lui fit un regard d'excuse, elle fit la moue du petit chiot battu.

\- La prochaine que tu viens, téléphone ou mieux je vais te faire un double des clefs comme ça tu pourras passer sans me déranger décréta Magnus en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir débarqué comme ça, je ne savais pas que tu étais avec Alec s'excusa Clary en s'allongeant dans le canapé

\- Ce n'est rien bon que me veux ta visite si joyeuse et agaçante demanda Magnus pour la taquiner

Elle le regarda avec le sourire et sortit un morceau de papier de sa poche, elle se redressa en souriant toujours.

\- Ça y est j'ai mon permis de conduire avoua Clary en lui montrant le permis

\- Seigneur mon pire cauchemar s'est réalisé se lamenta Magnus en mettant son visage dans ses mains

\- Magnus gronda Clary en s'asseyant près de lui

\- Je plaisantais, je suis si fière de toi mon biscuit sourit Magnus en l'embrassant sur la joue

Elle sourit en le laissant lire son courrier qui confirmait sa réussite,

\- Ainsi je pourrais conduire ta voiture au lieu de rester à la place du passager déclara Clary

Il éclata de rire en la regardant ce qui la fit froncer les sourcils,

\- Quoi demanda Clary

\- Tu crois que je vais te laisser conduire ma Chevrolet luxueuse, jamais je ne te laisserai t'approcher de ma voiture tant que tu n'as pas acquis assez d'expérience dans la conduite décréta Magnus

\- Et si je te dis que je sais très bien conduire alors tu le verras par toi-même proposa Clary

\- D'accord mais on prend la voiture de papa et non la mienne trop risquer accepta Magnus

Ils se rendirent chez leurs parents et empruntèrent la voiture de leur père, Clary se mit au volant de la voiture. Magnus fit une petite prière silencieuse pour une place au paradis,

\- Tu es prêt questionna Clary

\- Oui, je vais rejoindre mes parents plus tôt que je ne le croyais se moqua Magnus

Elle lui lança un regard noir avant d'enclencher le démarrage, elle conduit la voiture de leur père pendant deux heures en faisant le tour de la ville pour convaincre son frère qu'elle savait bien conduire. Magnus soupira discrètement en voyant que la rousse savait bien conduire, ils rentrèrent chez leurs parents. Ils garèrent la voiture, il détacha sa ceinture de sécurité et regarda sa sœur.

\- C'est vrai que tu conduis très bien complimenta Magnus

\- Alors je pourrais conduire ta voiture demanda Clary

Il fit semblant de réfléchir avant de lui tirer la langue, elle râla en entrant dans la maison. Jocelyn vint les accueillir avec le sourire pendant que Luke lisait son journal,

\- On est rentré vivant nargua Magnus

\- Idiot souffla Clary en le frappant

Il rigola avant d'entendre le portable de service de Luke, celui-ci répondit avant de se lever pour prendre son portefeuille.

\- Le poste à appeler, il faut que j'y aille signala Luke en embrassant Jocelyn

\- Fais attention à toi prévint Jocelyn

\- D'accord, à tout à l'heure salua Luke

Magnus resta avec sa mère et sa sœur jusqu'au retour de Luke, après ça il les salua avant de partir à son appartement. De l'autre côté Alec était sur son lit entrain de penser à son petit ami, il soupira d'aise en se mordant les lèvres. Il caressa sa marque qui était une preuve de ses fiançailles avec Magnus, il sourit béatement. Il entendit la porte coulisser et vit sa mère entrée dans sa chambre,

\- Maman, qu'est-ce qui se passe demanda Alec en se redressant sur son lit

\- Rien de grave, je viens te prévenir que ton père et moi nous ne serons pas là alors tu seras seul avec Max ce soir signala Maryse

\- Mais Jace et Izzy questionna Alec

\- Izzy passe la nuit chez son copain et ne t'en fait pas ton père est entrain de la surveiller en usant de ses pouvoirs et quand à Jace le conseil l'a envoyé faire une mission expliqua Maryse

\- Normalement ils m'envoient avec Jace pour faire les missions réalisa Alec en fronçant les sourcils

\- C'est une mission où il devait charmer des femmes avoua Maryse

\- Oh compris Alec

Elle lui donna des recommandations pour son petit frère avant de s'en aller, il alla dans la chambre de son petit frère et le vit sur son lit entrain de lire des mangas. Il leva la tête pour voir son grand frère devant lui,

\- Alec, tu es là salua Max

\- Oui, ça te dirait qu'on s'entraîne un peu proposa Alec

\- Bien sûr en plus Jace m'a appris un nouveau tour sourit Max

Ils allèrent dans la cour pour s'entraîner, Max se mit sous sa forme de Kitsune. Alec sourit devant les minis oreilles de renard de son frère ainsi que sa queue, ses cheveux étaient d'une coupe carrée de couleur blanche. Il sauta sur son frère pour se battre avec lui, celui-ci le repoussa d'une seule main. Max cracha des boules de feu de sa bouche de la taille d'une balle de ping-pong, son frère sauta en l'air pour l'éviter. Il évita les coups de son petit frère avant qu'il se mette à flotter pour se métamorphoser sous sa forme animale, le Kitsune sourit devant le renardeau qu'est devenu son plus jeune frère. Ses deux queues bougèrent dans l'air, il fonça sur son frère aîné qui l'esquiva avant de se transformer à son tour sous sa vraie forme. Il griffa son petit frère qui couina de douleur, il fit une boule de feu qui l'envoya contre le mur. Celui-ci se releva en se tenant sur ses quatre pattes avant de glapir de douleur en boitant sur sa patte gauche, Alec reprit son apparence et vint près de Max. Il reprit sa forme humaine et se tenait le bras,

\- Je suis désolé Max s'excusa Alec en regardant son bras

\- Ce n'est rien Alec répondit Max en le regardant étrangement

Il fronça les sourcils avant de voir le sourire sadique de son petit frère quand il sentit un coup de griffes dans son dos, il cria de douleur et se retourna vite-fait pour voir Max dans sa forme de Kitsune. Il sourit en voyant le piège que lui avait tendu celui-ci,

\- Bravo petit frère, je suis tombé dans le panneau de tes illusions sourit Alec

\- Tu n'es pas fâché que je t'ai blessé dans le dos demanda Max

\- Bien sûr que non renardeau allez viens tu vas m'aider à guérir mes blessures sourit Alec en le portant dans ses bras

Il sourit devant le compliment de son frère aîné, il l'aida à guérir en passant de la pommade sur ses plaies.

\- Dis Alec, c'est vrai que tu es fiancé à Magnus questionna Max

\- Oui, je suis fiancé avec lui pourquoi est-ce que tu me le demandes questionna Alec

\- Je voulais savoir quand est-ce que vous allez vous marriez questionna Max

Alec fut surpris de la question de son petit frère, il se mordit les lèvres en rougissant légèrement en pensant à son futur mariage avec Magnus. Ils n'avaient pas encore décidé grand-chose au sujet de leur avenir, il cligna des yeux en voyant la petite main de Max devant lui.

\- Tu étais ailleurs remarqua Max

\- Pardon et pour te répondre on va se marier bientôt rassura Alec

\- Cool en plus tu nous feras plein de bébé avec Magnus comme ça je pourrais partager mes jouets avec eux se réjouit Max

Il sourit de joie en voyant la joie de son petit frère, il lui fit le repas et le coursa dans toute la maison pour lui faire prendre son bain. Max avait une sainte horreur de prendre le bain, pour lui le bain c'était de se lécher la fourrure et non se mouiller avec l'eau. Il le mit dans le lit avant de lui raconter une histoire pour qu'il s'endorme, il alla s'asseoir sur la véranda qui donnait accès sur le jardin. Il regarda les pétales de cerisiers tomber sous la pleine lune, il soupira en les regardant. Il entendit des pas arriver vers lui,

\- Tu as l'air songeur remarqua Isabelle dans son kimono noir et rouge

\- Je pensais à ce que Max m'a dit au sujet de ma relation avec Magnus répondit Alec

\- Ah bon s'étonna Isabelle en s'asseyant près de lui

\- Oui, il m'a demandé quand est-ce que nous allions nous marier avoua Alec

\- C'est vrai ça quand est-ce que vous allez vous marier demanda Izzy avec un sourire malicieux

\- On n'en a pas encore parlé de ce que nous allions faire plus tard rougi Alec

\- Tu sais que vous vous ne pourrez pas vous séparer parce que quand nous faisons une promesse c'est pour la vie surtout concernant le mariage déclara Isabelle

\- Je le sais sourit Alec

Ils discutèrent en regardant le jardin, pendant ce temps Raziel était dans le temple entrain de méditer. Il sentit une présence près de lui, il ouvrit les yeux et vit la déesse Inari près de lui

\- Mère interpella Raziel

\- Tu as l'air fatigué remarqua la déesse Inari

\- Ce n'est rien mère rassura Raziel

Elle sourit et marcha vers sa statue, elle s'assit sur sa statue la représentant. Elle soupira en se massant la nuque,

\- Comment va la déesse Amaterasu questionna Raziel

\- Elle est irritée en ce moment à cause de son mari Tsukuyomi, ils se sont encore disputés pour la énième fois d'ailleurs je me suis échapper du palais céleste parce que j'avais mal aux oreilles de les entendre se chamailler pour un oui et pour un non enfin si les mortels savaient que la grande déesse du soleil est une femme capricieuse et pourri gâtée je me demande s'ils continueraient à l'adorer soupira la déesse Inari en se massant les tempes

Le gardien fut amusé d'entendre la déesse se plaindre de sa maîtresse, ce n'est pas la première fois que la déesse descendait de son temple pour se plaindre ou paresser en lisant des parchemins. Elle invoqua une pipe chinoise pour fumer, Raziel sourit goguenard en la voyant faire. Il ferma les yeux en méditant de nouveau, au même moment Lilith se trouva devant des renards noirs à neuf queues pour la plupart et sept pour les autres.

\- Décimez tout le clan ordonna Lilith

\- Bien maîtresse répondit le groupe

Camille et Maureen observèrent la scène du haut d'une fenêtre, Camille se renfrogna amusé de la situation.

\- Ils vont tous se faire massacrer ricana Camille

\- Peut-être qu'ils vont réussir à les massacrer déduit Maureen

\- Tu n'es qu'une pauvre naïve enfin c'est totalement normale vu que tu as encore ton essence divine cracha Camille en la regardant

Elle ne lui répondit pas, le groupe entra dans la forêt du clan. Raziel ouvrit les yeux brutalement pendant que la déesse Inari faisait des ronds de fumée, il regarda sa mère qui le regarda avant de hocher la tête. Alec était entrain de dormir, quand il entendit du bruit dans le salon. Il se rendit et vit un Shikigami, ses parents se tournèrent vers lui en même temps que Jace et Izzy.

\- Les sbires de Valentin son entrain de nous attaquer et maître Raziel demande à tout le clan de les combattre sous l'ordre de la déesse-mère Inari annonça le Shikigami avant de disparaître

\- Jace, Izzy et Alec venez avec moi informa Robert

\- Bien papa répondirent les trois

Ils prirent leur forme de Kitsune et s'envolèrent à toute vitesse dans la forêt, ils virent les autres membres du clan entrain de les combattre. Jace se matérialisa sous sa forme animale en sautant sur un démon-renard, Izzy utilisa ses griffes pour les déchiqueter. Alec fonça sur eux en les transperçant avec ses griffes, il souria sadiquement en les voyant s'effondrer. Il tua plusieurs sbires de Valentin, son visage reflétait de la joie malsaine tout en étant tachés de sang. Il arracha le cœur d'un homme avant de l'écrabouiller dans sa main, il lécha le sang mélangé de ses ennemies. Jace vint à ses côtés en reprenant sa forme humaine, sa bouche était barbouillée de sang. Isabelle arriva près d'eux ses vêtements rouges de sang, de l'autre côté Lilith vit le massacre du groupe et cria de rage. Elle ordonna à l'un de ses hommes les plus puissants d'aller prêter main-forte aux autres sur le terrain, il s'envola avant de se transformer en renard noir à neuf queues.

\- Oh ça c'est un gros morceau remarqua Isabelle d'un ton sardonique

\- Qui se dévoue pour le mettre en pièces demanda Jace

\- Je préfère l'achever parce que c'est plus drôle ricana Alec sadiquement

Ils virent l'un des membres de leur clan venir affronter l'autre renard, ils se battirent en se roulant dans la forêt. Le démon repoussa celui du divin qui alla tomba sur le trio qui s'envola dans les airs pour mieux observer le combat, Alec pencha la tête sur le côté en faisant tomber l'une de ses mèches sur son visage.

\- Il va mettre encore combien de temps pour le mettre K-O parce que j'ai les griffes qui me démangent râla Alec en regardant le combat

\- Peut-être qu'il faut les rappeler à l'ordre pensa Isabelle

Jace haussa les épaules, le renard divin mit à terre le démon. Ils reprirent forme humaine qui révéla l'un des membres du conseil et la mère de l'une de leurs amies avec un autre homme qui était par terre, Alec s'approcha avec un sourire sardonique sur les lèvres.

\- Dis Jia est-ce que je peux le finir questionna Alec

\- Fais comme tu veux Alec déclara Jia en se retournant

\- C'est gentil sourit Alec avant de se tourner vers l'homme

Il s'approcha de l'homme qui cracha sur lui, il essuya la salive sur sa joue avant de lui mettre un coup de pied dans le visage. Sa fratrie s'approcha de lui avec leur père qui avait du sang sur son kimono,

\- Alec, nous rentrons à la maison. Quand tu auras finis rentres prévint Robert

\- Je ne rentrerai pas à la maison maintenant, je vais chez Magnus après signala Alec

\- Comme tu veux déclara Robert en s'envolant

Jace fit la moue en voyant que son frère allait s'amuser avec le démon-renard et suivit son père avec sa sœur après avoir dit à son frère de bien s'amuser, celui-ci griffa le démon qui hurla de douleur.

\- Tu sais pourquoi est-ce que vous avez tous perdu la bataille c'est parce que au moment où vous avez pénétré dans la forêt vos pouvoirs se sont annihilé par la présence divine de la déesse Inari, c'est pour ça qu'on arrivaient à vous battre mais tu le sais déjà mon vieux ricana Alec en l'envoyant dans les airs

Il lui envoya des boules de feu avant de le laisser s'écraser par terre, il s'approcha et se mit à califourchon sur lui et commença à labourer sa chair jusqu'à que ses tripes commencent à sortir de son ventre. L'homme déglutit dans son sang avant de pousser un râle avant de mourir, le Kitsune le regarda avant de pousser le corps avec son pied.

\- Peuh, il n'a même pas pu tenir trois secondes, bon je vais aller m'amuser ailleurs ricana Alec en s'envolant dans les airs.

Il atterrit sur le balcon de Magnus, celui-ci était entrain de corriger ses copies. Il sentit quelqu'un l'observer et leva la tête pour voir son amant en sang dans sa forme de Kitsune, il s'affola et ouvrit la baie vitrée.

\- Alec, que s'est-il passé paniqua Magnus en voyant le sang sur ses bras

\- Oh ça ce n'est rien, mais le principal c'est toi susurra Alec

Il allait parler avant de se taire interrompu par un baiser langoureux de son fiancé, celui-ci referma la baie vitrée avec son pied. Il plaqua le professeur sur le canapé avant de déchirer sa chemise, Magnus allait protester sur le déchirement de sa chemise avant de lâcher un cri de plaisir quand Alec bougea ses hanches sur son membre semi-dur. Il l'embrassa à nouveau avant de descendre pour goûter la peau caramélisée de son professeur, il arriva vers la lisière de son pantalon qu'il déboutonna pour lécher ses lèvres avant de voir le membre dressé de son petit ami. Il le prit en bouche et commença à le suçoter, Magnus jura dans un langage incompréhensible sous la langue de son amant, il mit la main dans ses cheveux en tirant dessus ce qui le fit grogner et envoya des ondes de désirs sur lui. Il se retira en venant l'embrasser, Magnus le fit basculer sur le canapé en défaisant son yukata ensanglanté. Il l'embrassa fougueusement avant de descendre et déposer des suçons et des morsures sur le torse d'Alec. Il lui fit enlever son boxer et le jeta dans un coin de la pièce, il prit son membre en bouche à son tour, Alec lâcha une symphonie de cri sous le plaisir. Son amant continua avant de relâcher le membre, ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Le patron se leva et invita son amant dans sa chambre, il le jeta au beau milieu de son lit avant de se débarrasser de son pantalon et de son sous-vêtement. Il vint le surplomber et l'embrassa de nouveau, leurs deux érections se frottaient l'un contre l'autre ce qui les fit gémir tous les deux. Le professeur prit leurs deux érections pour les masturber en même temps, Alec se cambra de plaisir avant de faire basculer son fiancé sur le lit. Il lui prit la main pour le plaça derrière ses fesses, il eut les yeux sombres de luxure en comprenant le geste. Il glissa son doigt dans la bouche de son petit ami qui le suçota avant qu'il l'introduise dans son intimité, le Kitsune glapit d'inconfort avant de bouger légèrement les hanches sur le doigt de son amant. Il rajouta deux autres tout en continuant de les masturbait en même temps, Alec bougea ses hanches avant de couiner de plaisir en sentant les doigts de Magnus frôler sa prostate. Il se cambra de plaisir en posant ses mains sur son torse avant de se lécher les lèvres, il rejeta la tête en arrière en jouissant de plaisir. Magnus continua de se masturber avant de se déverser à son tour, il retira ses doigts ce qui fit grimacer doucement Alec qui se bascula à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête pour le regarder avec ses cheveux blancs qui s'étalait sur le lit, il sourit extatique avant de l'embrasser tendrement. L'hybride feula doucement et vint se blottir contre lui, le lendemain Magnus se réveilla et vit son amant à califourchon.

\- Bébé, si tu voulais abuser de moi il fallait que tu me réveilles nargua Magnus

Il vit que celui-ci était concentré en posant la main sur son torse, il ressentit une chaleur envahir son corps. Alec plaça un morceau de papier sur son torse avant de replacer sa main dessus, ses yeux devinrent comme ceux de chats de couleur rouge. Le morceau de papier se fonda en Magnus qui fut hébété de voir ça, il se toucha le torse pour essayer de trouver le morceau de papier.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait demanda Magnus

\- Je t'ai protégé en plaçant un talisman en toi répondit Alec ayant repris son apparence normale

\- Un talisman questionna Magnus

\- C'est des écrits sacrés qui proviennent de la déesse Inari elle-même, je l'ai demandé au gardien du temple de les donner après avoir appris par ma mère qu'un Nogitsune s'est approché de toi expliqua Alec

\- Comment ça un Nogitsune s'est approché de moi demanda Magnus confus

\- Camille est une Nogitsune répondit Alec

\- Ah maintenant je comprends tout pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est une garce déduit Magnus sur la vraie nature de son ex

\- Je t'ai mis cette protection pour te protéger d'elle et des autres qui vont vouloir te faire du mal pour m'atteindre décréta Alec en lui caressant le visage

\- Oh mon chéri, je t'aime encore plus de savoir que tu me protèges mais je sais aussi me défendre sourit Magnus

\- Je sais mais pas contre des démons-renards réfuta Alec

Il gloussa avant de lui attraper la nuque pour l'embrasser, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Alec s'allongea près de lui, le professeur l'embrassa dans les cheveux et sur le front.

\- Au fait je pourrais savoir d'où venait le sang que tu avais sur les mains et aussi comment ça se fait que tu t'es jeter sur moi comme un affamé non que je m'en plaigne questionna Magnus

\- Disons que des sbires de Valentin un traître de notre clan nous a attaqué, alors nous les combattu mais avec la protection divine de la déesse nous avions l'avantage sur eux. Comme je t'ai déjà expliqué notre instinct animal revint quand nous sommes sous notre forme comme tu as pu constater et en plus hier soir c'était la pleine lune ça en quelque sorte renforcer nos instincts expliqua Alec

\- Ce qui fait que tu t'es jeter sur moi pour me manger comme un lapin nargua Magnus

Il rougit ce qui fit rire son amant, il sourit aussi avant de se lever nu et s'enroula dans les draps pour se cacher.

\- Tu sais bébé, je t'ai vu nu hier soir alors tu n'a pas besoin de te cacher commenta Magnus

\- Oui mais hier soir c'était différent répliqua Alec

\- Ah oui et en quoi c'était différent sourit Magnus en se redressant

\- C'est que nous étions…rougis Alec

Il lui sourit narquoisement ce qui le fit rougir encore plus, il alla dans la salle de bain pour se cacher sous le rire de Magnus. Il prépara des vêtements pour son amant avant de se diriger dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner et nourrir son chat avant d'aller enfiler un shorty, Alec ressortit de la salle de bain et haussa un sourcil en le voyant dans un shorty. Il vint le prendre par la taille pour l'embrasser dans le cou,

\- Tu pourras enfiler au moins un pantalon et imagines que Clary débarque ici pour te voir habiller comme ça gronda Alec

\- Biscuit est habitué à me voir dans le plus simple appareil vue que je suis son modèle nu en plus je te laisse admirer mon corps d'apollon rien que pour toi susurra Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

Il rougit avant de fermer les yeux sous le plaisir, le professeur le relâcha avant de lui proposer de passer à table. Ils mangèrent ensemble en discutant, après ça ils passèrent la journée dans le canapé à s'embrasser avant qu'Alec rentre chez lui.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'anniversaire de Magnus et le coup de foudre de Maureen. Bisous glacées.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono 0109: Ravie que la partie sadique d'Alec t'ai plu XD Notre Magnus national adore faire de l'humour avec son petit ami**

 **Maia 0067: Alec est un vrai amour et trés protecteur envers son amant**

 **Lavigne 126: Oui pour le lemon je vous vais donner très chaud XD**

 **Alec Barton: J'adore vous faire fruster mais rassure toi encore quelques chapitres ensuite tu auras ton lemon bien croustillant et tu auras aussi quelques bataille avec les côtés sadique des Kitsune**

 **Moujakan: Voila la suite**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 14, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 14**_

Alec se réveilla sous son réveil qui avait été acheté une nouvelle fois, il se fit violence pour ne pas l'envoyer contre le mur. Il se leva en baillant en allant dans la salle de bain, il s'attela à table pour manger son petit déjeuner. Il se dirigea vers le temple et vit Raziel entrain de balayer le sol, il le salua avant de rentrer pour prier la déesse avant de repartir en volant jusqu'au lycée. Sa fratrie était déjà présente, Jace avait déjà Clary dans ses bras et Izzy était entrain d'embrasser Simon. Il chercha son amant des yeux et le vit se diriger vers sa salle de cours, celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil ce qui le fit rougir. Il alla à ses cours et était pressé d'être dans le cours de son amant, celui-ci les accueillit avec le sourire. Il leur donna des travaux à faire avant de passer dans chaque rang pour vérifier leur travail, il fit exprès de se pencher sur Alec pour faire semblant de regarder son travail en s'amusant de ses réactions. Il gloussa légèrement devant le trouble de son petit ami, après les cours le Kitsune se faufila dans sa classe pour l'embrasser passionnément.

\- Ce soir tu viens chez moi proposa Magnus

\- Bien sûr que je viendrai accepta Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau avant de se séparer, le professeur se dirigea vers sa voiture pour voir sa sœur installer du côté conducteur.

\- Côté passager s'il te plait ordonna Magnus

Elle fit la moue avant de passer de l'autre côté, il démarra la voiture pour aller vers la maison de ses parents. Il déposa Clary et salua ses parents avant de rentrer à son appartement, plus tard pendant qu'il corrigeait les devoirs de ses élèves. Il entendit du bruit au niveau de sa baie vitrée, il sourit en sentant des bras l'enlacer. Il tourna la tête pour embrasser Alec passionnément, celui-ci regarda les devoirs sur son bureau.

\- Alors combien j'ai pour ton devoir questionna Alec

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas encore corrigé le tien et je pense que tu vas avoir une bonne note parce que étant ton petit ami gloussa Magnus

Il ria lui aussi en l'embrassant, il se dirigea dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas. Le professeur vint vers lui et le regarda faire le dîner, il sourit en le voyant couper des légumes. Il s'approcha et mit ses mains sur ses hanches et commença à l'embrasser dans la nuque,

\- Dis mon renardeau, ça fait quelque temps que j'y pense à ça et je voudrais te demander quelque chose questionna Magnus

\- Qu'est-ce donc demanda Alec en remuant la sauce

\- Je voudrais que tu emménages chez moi proposa Magnus

\- Que j'emménage chez toi demanda Alec

\- Oui, si tu es d'accord sinon tu peux encore prendre le temps pour réfléchir mon amour proposa Magnus

\- Oui accepta Alec en se retournant vers lui

Il sourit encore plus devant son air confus, il répéta qu'il acceptait d'emménager avec lui. Le professeur l'embrassa passionnément sous l'euphorie, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

\- Mais je pense que mes parents préféreraient que je termine mes études d'abord avant d'emménagé chez toi déduit Alec

\- Entendu on fait comme ça sourit Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau heureux avant de sentir une odeur de brûlé, Alec se retourna et éteignit le feu avant d'éclater de rire avec son amant. Ils dînèrent ensemble en discutant de leur future colocation, après ça Alec s'envola jusqu'à chez lui. Il atterrit chez lui et se dirigea vers sa chambre,

\- Alec appela Maryse

Il comprit qu'ils voulaient le voir, il suivit sa mère dans le salon réservé aux discussions sérieuses. Il vit son père dans la position de seiza, il s'assit dans la même position que lui. Sa mère lissa son kimono et s'assit près de son père en le regardant. Robert avait les bras croisés dans son kimono,

\- Alec, tu sais que nous vous regardons avec nos pouvoirs et de ce fait nous savons pour ton emménagement avec Magnus informa Robert

\- Je sais papa, c'est pour ça que j'attendrai la fin de mes études pour emménager chez lui décréta Alec

\- Il n'y a pas que ça mon fils, nous voulons savoir quand est-ce que vous vous déciderez à vous marier demanda Maryse

Il avala sa salive, ils avaient déjà abordé le sujet mais pour le moment aucun des deux n'est encore prêt pour sauter le pas.

\- On a déjà discuté à propos de ça mais pour le moment on n'est pas pour le mariage révéla Alec

\- On comprend, tu peux y aller par contre Raziel à besoin de toi au temple demain matin avertis Robert

Il hocha la tête avant de s'incliner devant ses parents et de rejoindre sa chambre, il soupira en se massant la nuque. Il rentra dans sa chambre et alla prendre son bain avant de tomber de fatigue dans son lit, le lendemain il se rendit au temple pour aider le gardien. Il vit celui-ci en tailleur à l'intérieur du sanctuaire, il attendit quand celui-ci ouvrit les yeux dénués de pupille comme possédé. Il retrouva ses pupilles lentement en reprenant le contrôle de son corps, le Kitsune s'approcha de lui doucement.

\- Raziel, tu m'as appelé demanda Alec

\- Oui je t'ai demandé parce que j'avais besoin de toi pour quelques travaux dans le temple si tu n'as rien à faire demanda Raziel

\- Non c'est bon, que veux-tu que je fasse questionna Alec

Il lui donna quelques directives à faire avant de rentrer dans le temple pour nettoyer l'intérieur, l'hybride faisait son travail quand il vit l'un des membres du conseil arriver dans le temple. Celui-ci le regarda avec dédain avant de rentrer dans le temple, il balança la tête avant de continuer son travail. Après ça il attendit le gardien du temple, celui-ci sortit avec le membre du conseil.

\- Vous êtes sûr que la déesse-mère ne peut rien faire à ce sujet questionna le conseiller

\- Je suis absolument sûr, la déesse ne peut pas prendre votre requête convaincue Raziel

\- Très bien, eh bien bonne journée à vous salua le conseiller en s'en allant

Alec s'approcha du gardien qui soupira longuement, il fut amusé de voir le membre le plus âgé du clan s'agacer devant les demandes incessantes du conseil.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait demanda Alec

\- Il voulait que la déesse Inari lui trouve un mari très prometteur pour sa fille, s'il savait que sa fille est une dévergondée qui couche à gauche et à droite grimaça Raziel

\- C'est l'inconvénient d'être un Kitsune céleste déduit Alec

\- Oui, mais parfois ça ces avantages vu que tu peux parler avec les Kamis qui viennent rendre visite à la déesse pendant son absence. Par exemple j'ai eu la visite du dieu-chat qui était venu rendre visite à la déesse raconta Raziel en faisant un Shikigami pour apporter du thé

Le morceau de papier vola dans la cuisine et revint avec un plateau de thé pour eux, Alec prit sa tasse de thé et le but.

\- Le dieu-chat et la déesse Inari sont en bon terme non questionna Alec

\- Plus qu'avec le dieu-chien grimaça Raziel

\- Je vois, ah j'allais oublier Raziel je pourrais avoir des talismans s'il te plait c'est pour l'appartement de mon petit ami. Il a eu la visite d'un Nogitsune alors je l'ai protégé en lui donnant une protection en lui mais sa maison il n'y en a aucune expliqua Alec

\- Bien sûr que je vais t'en donner accepta Raziel

Il lui donna des talismans pour protéger l'appartement de Magnus, il se rendit chez celui-ci et mit les protections autour de son appartement. Pendant ce temps Lilith était au chevet de Valentin, celui-ci s'était remit de sa blessure infligée par la déesse. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Camille qui s'approcha, Valentin regarda sa fille qui s'avança.

\- Camille salua Valentin

\- Tiens toujours vivant alors ça fait quoi de se faire ridiculiser par la déesse se moqua Camille

\- N'oublie pas que tu t'adresses à ton père gronda Lilith

Elle lui lança un regard agacer, Valentin se redressa en grimaçant de douleur.

\- Que me vaux ta visite à part de te moquer de moi questionna Valentin

Je voulais acquérir de ta santé parce que ta femme me donne rarement de tes nouvelles ironisa Camille

\- Sale garce insulta Lilith

\- Et toi alors tu as dit à mon père que tu baises avec le gardien de la forêt ou encore avec d'autres hommes, répliqua Camille

\- CAMILLE cria Valentin

Elle jeta un regard froid envers son père avant de tourner les talons, elle se rendit dans la chambre de sa sœur dont elle entendait des gémissements féminins. Elle rentra dans la chambre et la vit entrain de se faire baiser par trois hommes, les trois hommes s'arrêtèrent en la regardant arriver.

\- Vous pouvez continuer à la faire grimper aux rideaux pendant que j'ai une petite conversation avec elle déclara Camille en s'asseyant dans un canapé

Ils regardèrent Maureen qui leur fit signe de continuer sans se soucier de sa sœur, ils continuèrent malgré tout.

\- Notre cher père est réveillé, tu le sais averti Camille

\- Je le sais gémit Maureen sous les coups butoir de ses amants

\- Ta sale de garce de mère doit préparer quelques choses qu'est-ce que tu sais sur ses plans questionna Camille

Elle cria de plus en plus jusqu'à quelle jouisse, ses amants se retirèrent d'elle avant de s'en aller. Elle se redressa en prenant son yukata qu'elle passa sur elle, elle s'assit sur son lit pour regarder sa sœur aînée.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle prépare, ma mère ne me dis rien de ses plans tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle veut utiliser notre père pour réduire les autres clans à néant répondit Maureen

\- Je vois souffla Camille en se levant du canapé

Elle s'approcha de l'autre blonde, elle lui caressa la cuisse doucement avant d'enfouir sa main dans son entre-jambe pour retirer les spermes de ses amants. Elle regarda ses doigts souillés,

\- Ah te voir te faire sauté comme la chienne que tu es ça me donne presque envie susurra Camille en la prenant par les cheveux

\- Je te rappelle que tu es ma sœur et l'inceste est un taboue car même si tu as perdu ton essence divine moi je l'ai encore rappela Maureen

La blonde la regarda avec des yeux tranchants, elle la relâcha agacé.

\- J'ai hâte de m'amuser avec toi le jour où tu perdras ton essence divine Maureen et ce jour-là crois-moi je te le ferai payer promis Camille en sortant de sa chambre

Maureen serra les draps de son lit avec rage, depuis qu'elle était petite Camille l'avait toujours traitée avec méchanceté car celle-ci était la fille de Lilith alors qu'elle était juste la fille de la première femme de Valentin qui l'avait abandonnée en informant le conseil de sa traîtrise. Plus tard Valentin épousa Lilith qui devint sa deuxième femme, malheureusement celle-ci avait horreur de Camille. Elle avait toujours maltraité celle-ci qui avait gardé une haine féroce envers elle, à sa naissance sa haine fut plus grande surtout qu'elle fut la seule Kitsune à avoir encore son essence divine malgré que ses parents soient des Nogitsune. Elle essuya ses larmes avant de se lever pour aller prendre sa douche, elle s'envola dans les airs où elle était libre de toutes pensées avant d'atterrir dans une ruelle. Elle s'habilla d'une robe d'été, elle rentra dans un bar. Le barman la regarda avec un regard mécontent,

\- Vous avez quel âge questionna le barman

\- J'ai l'âge qu'il faut pour boire rassurez-vous rassura Maureen

Le barman haussa les épaules et lui servit un verre d'alcool, elle le but avant de se faire aborder par un vieil homme alcoolique.

\- Bonjour jeune fille salua l'homme avec une haleine perfide

\- Reviens quand tu auras dégrisé, parce qu'à ce niveau-là tu ne tiendras pas une minute en couchant avec moi se moqua Maureen en sortant du bar après avoir bu

Elle marcha pendant longtemps dans la rue avant de stopper devant une salle de répétition en voyant un groupe de jeunes entrain de jouer, elle les observa avec curiosité. Simon était entrain de jouer de la basse avec son groupe quand il se sentit observé, il vit Maureen les observer. Il fit signe à son groupe de s'arrêter et vint la voir, il ouvrit la porte.

\- Salut vaux mieux que tu rentres il fait froid dehors et en même temps tu pourras mieux nous écouter proposa Simon

Elle rougit légèrement avant de renter dans la salle, l'un des membres lui présenta une chaise avant de reprendre son instrument. Simon reprit sa basse et recommença à jouer, la Kitsune fut envoûtée par la voix douce de Simon. Elle resta jusqu'à la fin de leur répétition,

\- Je pourrais revenir vous entendre répéter demanda Maureen

\- Bien sûr au moins tu pourrais nous dire ce que tu en penses de nos chansons accepta un membre

\- Merci remercia Maureen

Elle s'envola jusqu'à chez elle, elle s'allongea dans son lit en soupirant rêveuse en se souvenant la voix de Simon. Elle revint le lendemain pour les entendre jouer ainsi que les jours suivants, elle commença à tomber amoureuse de Simon en l'entendant chanter. Camille avait remarqué l'attitude rêveuse de sa demi-sœur et décida de la suivre discrètement, elle se cacha en la voyant écouter le groupe de Simon chanter. Elle comprit que celle-ci était amoureuse du chanteur, elle sourit en formatant un plan pour briser le cœur de sa jeune sœur. Elle se retournant en se cognant contre une jeune femme,

\- Excusez-moi s'excusa la jeune femme

Elle allait parler avant de sentir l'essence divine chez la jeune femme, Isabelle avait senti l'essence démoniaque et commença à serrer les poings.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici cracha Isabelle furieuse

\- Je suis venue me promener, je ne fais rien de mal et je ne suis pas sur votre territoire même si je ne peux pas rentrer à l'intérieur expliqua Camille

Elle la regarda avec dédain, Isabelle détourna le regard d'elle et préféra aller vers la salle de répétition. La blonde se cacha à nouveau en voyant Izzy entrer dans la salle, Simon était entrain de jouer sous l'émerveillement de Maureen. Le groupe s'arrêta pour prendre une pause, la Kitsune s'approcha de lui.

\- Dis Simon est-ce que sa te dirait qu'après votre répétition d'aller prendre un café proposa Maureen

\- Je suis désolé mais j'ai des choses à faire au centre commercial car il y a l'anniversaire d'un ami qui approche et je voudrais lui offrir quelque chose s'excusa Simon en pensant à l'anniversaire de Magnus qui approchait

\- Je pourrais t'accompagner si tu veux sourit Maureen qui voulait passer du temps avec lui

\- En fait j'y vais avec ma petite amie révéla Simon en souriant

\- Ta petite amie répéta Maureen choquée

\- Bonjour tout le monde salua Izzy en entrant dans la salle

Tous la saluèrent, la jeune femme s'approcha de son petit ami et l'embrassa chastement sous les sifflements de son groupe. Elle regarda Maureen et sentit son essence divine,

\- Eh tu es de quelle famille demanda Isabelle en souriant

\- Je vais y aller car je viens de me souvenir d'un truc signala Maureen en sortant rapidement

Le couple n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que soit qu'elle était déjà partie, elle s'était envolée avant de partir dans sa chambre et de tomber sur son lit en pleurant. Elle se souvient du baiser d'Izzy et de Simon ce qui lui fit mal,

\- Oh pauvre chérie, le premier amour ça fait toujours mal n'est-ce pas lamenta Camille faussement triste

\- Fou-moi la paix Camille s'écria Maureen en essuyant ses larmes

\- Pourquoi donc c'est tellement marrant de te voir pleurer pour un mortel surtout qui appartient aux Lightwood avoua Camille

Elle allait crier encore une fois sur elle quand elle entendit le nom de famille d'Isabelle, elle observa sa sœur hébétée.

\- Tu as dit Lightwood questionna Maureen

\- La même famille qui a fait bannir le vieux faiblard qui nous sert de géniteur révéla Camille

Elle sourit en pensant comment elle allait pouvoir récupérer Simon, sa sœur s'assit dans le fauteuil et la regarda devenir heureuse.

\- Malheureusement pour toi ta mère t'a donné une mission à faire alors tu devras oublier ton amourette pour le moment bien sûr je t'ai dit que je t'aiderai car Magnus est l'un de mes nombreux amants que j'ai eu dans mon lit alors cela te facilitera la tâche raconta Camille

Elle hocha la tête en regardant la blonde, Lilith serra les poings en entendant la voix de sa belle-fille. Elle feula dangereusement à son encontre, elle se dirigea vers la chambre pour voir Valentin entrain de prendre son bain.

\- Il faut qu'on parle demanda Lilith

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore questionna Valentin

\- Je veux que tu bannisses Camille ordonna Lilith

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je ferai ça demanda Valentin en la regardant

\- Parce qu'elle compte faire capoter notre plan répondit Lilith

\- Et alors demanda Valentin

\- Voyons mon amour elle est une menace pour nous et notre fille Maureen dévoila Lilith

\- Camille est ma fille aînée, même si elle est une sale garce sans cœur elle reste ma fille rétorqua Valentin

\- PARCE QU'ELLE EST LA FILLE DE CETTE FEMME QUI T'A TRAHI, C'EST CA CETTE GARCE QUE TU NE CESSE D'AIMER ET DE CHERIR MALGRE QUE JE SOIS TA FEMME cria Lilith

Valentin envoya une boule de feu sur elle, celle-ci se fit projeter contre le mur avant de tomber par terre. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui flanqua un coup de pied dans les côtes avant de lui empoigner les cheveux,

\- Oui je l'aime encore malgré sa traîtrise et que tu sois ma femme, je t'ai épousé parce que tu faisais pitié avoir et que tu portais mon enfant mais sinon tu n'es rien pour moi mets-toi ça dans le crâne tu n'es rien sans moi Lilith sinon ça la déesse Inari t'aurai déjà tué s'il n'y avait pas eu moi pour te sauver la mise. Alors ne reparle jamais de ma première femme et de Camille de la sorte parce que je pourrais te tuer à l'avenir sans état d'âme m'as-tu bien compris demanda Valentin

\- Oui acquiesça Lilith le nez en sang

\- Bien, va me préparer des hommes pour le combat, je vais m'entraîner avec eux vu que mes pouvoirs sont revenu remarqua Valentin

\- Entendu accepta Lilith en se relevant

Elle sortit de la chambre en s'essuyant le nez, elle sourit perfidement en voyant son sang. Pendant ce temps Simon et Isabelle se rendirent dans le centre commercial pour chercher un cadeau pour Magnus,

\- Tu as des idées de cadeau pour lui questionna Isabelle

\- La dernière fois je lui ai offert une collection de paillette d'une édition limitée répondit Simon

\- Je vois alors allons chercher quelque chose de spécial pour lui proposa Isabelle

Au cours de leurs achats ils tombèrent sur Jace et Clary,

\- Où est Alec questionna Izzy

\- Il est avec Magnus supposa Jace

\- Vous êtes venu acheter des cadeaux pour mon frère demanda Clary

\- Ouais et c'est assez dur pour trouver un cadeau pour lui en sachant ses goûts grimaça Simon

\- Bof j'ai l'intention de lui donner une photo d'Alec à moitié à poil comme cadeau je pense qu'il va apprécier pensa Jace

\- Alec va te tuer s'il apprend ça déclara Isabelle

\- Mais l'idée de blondinet n'est pas si mal en fait de compte au lieu de la photo on lui offre carrément Alec proposa Simon

\- Simon a raison et je pense que Magnus sera ravi du cadeau renchérit Clary

\- Tu veux quoi qu'on enlève Alec et puis qu'on le déshabille en l'attachant dans son appartement avec pour seuls vêtements des rubans avec des paillettes expliqua Isabelle

\- Oui répondit les trois

\- Ok on fait comme ça accepta Izzy

De l'autre côté Alec eut un frisson au même moment ce qui inquiéta Magnus,

\- Ça va s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Un drôle de pressentiment rassura Alec

\- Tu es sûr questionna Magnus

\- Oui je vais bien sourit Alec

Il l'embrassa tendrement ce qui le calma, ils continuèrent de regarder la télé. Le jour de l'anniversaire de Magnus, celui-ci se rendit chez ses parents. Jocelyn vint l'embrasser et le serrer dans ses bras,

\- Mon bébé renifla Jocelyn

\- Ton bébé à vingt-trois ans aujourd'hui nargua Magnus

\- Je m'en fiche, tu resteras toujours mon bébé déclara Jocelyn en lui caressant la joue

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de la serrer encore une fois, elle le relâcha avant d'aller dans la cuisine pour préparer les plats pour la fête qui allait être organisée pour lui. Il joua avec sa sœur au jeu vidéo avant l'arrivée des invités, ses amis arrivèrent de bonne heure.

\- Joyeux anniversaire et j'espère qu'en ce jour tu obtiendras ce qu'on appelle la sagesse souhaita Ragnor

\- Je ne crois pas non ria Magnus

\- Vingt-trois ans et toujours un emmerdeur commenta Ragnor

Il roula des yeux avant de serrer sa meilleure amie dans ses bras qui lui offrit son cadeau,

\- Merci Cat, il ne fallait pas sourit Magnus en ouvrant son cadeau

\- Ça nous fait plaisir de te l'offrir sourit Catarina

Il ouvrit le cadeau pour découvrir un grimoire sur la chimie ancienne, il remercia sa meilleure amie. Raphaël lui souhaita un joyeux anniversaire en le serrant dans ses bras avant de rejoindre Ragnor qui se chamaillait avec Clary aux jeux vidéo, plus tard les Lightwood arrivèrent ainsi avec Luke.

\- Joyeux anniversaire mon fils souhaita Luke

\- Merci papa remercia Magnus

Ils passèrent rapidement à table, Maryse et Jocelyn commencèrent à rapidement à parler de cuisine en même temps que leurs maris respectifs commençaient à parler de boulot.

\- Ça me fait toujours bizarre de voir deux de mes profs assis à la même table que moi remarqua Simon

\- Il n'y a pas que toi moi je dois m'en coltiner un tous les jours renchéri Clary en pointant Magnus

\- Tu rigoles et moi alors qui dois se coltiner mon élève qui est ma petite sœur tous les jours pesta Magnus

Les autres rigolèrent, Alec posa la main sur la jambe de son fiancé. Il tourna la tête pour l'embrasser, ils souriaient tous en les voyant s'embrasser.

\- Eh il y a un enfant ici alors prenez une chambre se moqua Jace

\- Eh ne m'utilise pas comme ça protesta Max

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux ce qui le fit grimacer, ils discutèrent encore un peu avant de descendre à la cave pour rester entre jeunes malgré que Max soit avec eux.

\- Au fait ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble demanda Raphaël en pointant Simon et Isabelle du doigt

\- Ça fait presque un mois répondit Isabelle

Eh bien félicitation je n'aurais jamais pensé que Lewis pourrait avoir une petite amie qui pourrait le supporter félicita Raphaël

\- Je t'emmerde Raphaël insulta Simon

Il lui répondit avec un doigt d'honneur, ils rigolèrent ensemble dans la cave. Alec était blotti dans les bras de Magnus dans le canapé, Jocelyn les appela pour couper les gâteaux. Ils y allèrent et Magnus fit un vœu en regardant Alec dans les yeux avec amour, il souffla les bougies. Il coupa le gâteau avant d'en distribuer à tout le monde, pendant que tout le monde était occupé les deux couples mirent en place leurs plans. Jace fit venir Alec dehors avant de l'assommer par-derrière,

\- Par la déesse Inari faite que quand il se réveillera il n'aurait pas d'idées de vengeance envers nous parce que je jure que je reste au temple pendant un moment souhaita Jace

\- Ne t'inquiète pas allez il faut faire vite avant qu'il se réveille rassura Izzy

Ils prirent la voiture de Simon et allèrent dans l'appartement de Magnus, Jace mit son frère endormi dans le canapé en soupirant.

\- Alec est vachement lourd grimaça Jace

\- Bon Jace et Simon vous le déshabiller pendant qu'on va chercher les paillettes décréta Clary

\- D'accord répondit Simon

Ils déshabillèrent Alec et le recouvrèrent de paillette et l'attachèrent avec des rubans à cadeau, celui-ci se réveilla et grimaça en se voyant dans cet accoutrement. Il commença à crier contre sa fratrie avant de se faire bâillonné,

\- On fait sa pour ton petit ami en se disant que tu serais son cadeau sourit Izzy

Il les fusilla du regard avant de rougir en pensant à son petit ami quand il le découvrirait dans son accoutrement, celui-ci reçut un message des quatre et se dirigea vers son appartement. Il vit les quatre devant son canapé comme pour cacher quelque chose

\- Frangin voilà ton cadeau sourit Clary

Ils se séparèrent pour lui faire voir Alec enroulé dans du ruban couvert de paillette et en boxer, il fit un sourire de joie.

\- C'est très gentil, j'ai toujours voulu avoir un cadeau comme ça sourit Magnus

\- Eh bien on te laisse « ouvrir » ton cadeau gloussa Isabelle

Ils rigolèrent avant de le laisser seul avec Alec qui rougissait, le professeur s'approcha de son petit ami.

\- Je peux ouvrir mon cadeau sourit Magnus

Il roula des yeux en rougissant ce qui le fit sourire encore plus, il lui retira le bâillon de sa bouche pour le remplacer par ses lèvres. Il enleva le ruban de sur Alec et lui fit des caresses sensuelles,

\- C'est le meilleur cadeau qu'on me puisse offrir et ça je ne l'oublierai jamais susurra Magnus à son oreille

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le traqueur de Clary et dîner romantique. Bisous glacées.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu**

 **Alec Barton: Alec ne va pas se venger vu que il a aussi aimer comment Magnus adorer XD voilà la suite**

 **Lavigne 126: Non je n'ai pas mis la suite mais peut-être que je mettrais dans une autre situation mais je me fait pardonner dans le dîner romantique :)**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 15, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 15**_

Magnus caressait les cheveux d'Alec qui s'était endormi dans ses bras, il l'embrassa dans les cheveux avant de se lever pour aller faire le petit déjeuner. Il fit le petit déjeuner après avoir nourri son chat, Alec se réveilla en s'étirant ne voyant pas son petit ami au lit. Il se leva et le vit entrain de faire le petit déjeuner, il le salua en l'embrassant avant de passer à table. Après le petit déj ils restèrent un moment dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre avant qu'Alec parte chez lui ayant du travail au sanctuaire, Magnus en profita pour faire le ménage chez lui. Il se rendit dans son club pour vérifier la comptabilité, il massa sa nuque avant de partir chez lui. Il vit sa sœur dans son salon habillé d'un t-shirt lui appartenant avec un short, il lui avait fait un double des clefs de son appartement pour ne pas qu'elle le dérange en sonnant à la porte. Elle était entrain de regarder la télé en zappant les chaînes, il retira sa veste et s'assit dans le canapé près d'elle. Elle l'informa qu'elle avait commandé des pizzas pour eux deux, il la remercia avant d'aller prendre sa douche. Il commença à corriger les devoirs de ses élèves et prépara ses cours de la rentrée, Clary se leva en allant ouvrir la porte pour récupérer les pizzas. Elle s'installa dans le canapé en mangeant sa pizza, Magnus fit une pause et vint s'asseoir près d'elle en mangeant sa pizza.

\- J'aurai cru que tu aurais été avec blondi ce soir lança Magnus

\- Il avait une mission du clan à faire et toi avec Alec demanda Clary

\- Pareil mais lui c'est avec le temple répondit Magnus

\- Je vois souffla Clary

Ils regardèrent la télé ensemble avant d'aller se coucher, le lendemain Magnus se réveilla sous les bruits dans sa cuisine. Il soupira et vit sa sœur avec les cheveux mouillés habillés d'une de ses chemises sans rien dessous,

\- Tu sais, la manière dont tu t'es habillé on dirait presque que j'ai couché avec toi ricana Magnus

\- Beurk grimaça Clary

\- En parlant de ça biscuit est-ce que boucle d'or et toi…commença Magnus

\- Disons qu'on attend encore un peu pour franchir le cap donc tu n'as pas à tant faire rassura Clary

\- Je m'inquiète et n'oublie pas de te protéger déclara Magnus

\- Magnus je suis encore vierge donc à ce niveau-là je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter commenta Clary

Il grimaça en entendant que sa sœur était encore vierge, il s'assit devant la télé en regardant son émission de mode. La rousse emmena son plat pour lui,

\- Alors que veux-tu faire parce que si tu es là c'est parce que les parents t'ont foutu à la porte pour rester seul un moment c'est ça demanda Magnus

\- T'as tout compris papa et maman m'ont foutu à la porte en disant je cite nous avons besoin d'un peu de temps entre nous dixit maman expliqua Clary

\- Je vois souffla agnus

\- Ça te dirait qu'on aille traîner un peu au centre commercial questionna Clary

\- D'accord accepta Magnus en se levant pour aller se préparer

Ils se rendirent dans le centre commercial pour flâner avant que Magnus décide de faire du shopping pour lui et pour sa sœur après avoir clamé que celle-ci avait besoin d'un bon relooking au lieu de ses éternels jeans et t-shirts avec converse, ils allèrent dans chaque magasin pour choisir des vêtements. La rousse commença à râler quand elle vit son frère entrain de prendre son temps dans la cabine d'essayage,

\- Magnus dépêches-toi bon sang, je commence avoir mal aux pieds avec tes conneries de shopping râla Clary

\- Tu devras patienter encore quelques minutes biscuit parce que je regarde si ça me va répondit Magnus

Elle soupira de dépité avant de réfléchir pour faire sortir son frère de la cabine, elle ricana diaboliquement.

\- Oh bonjour vous trois comment allez-vous ? Magnus il y a Alec qui est là prévint Clary

\- Au moins d'une minute elle vit son frère sortir de la cabine d'essayage pour voir son petit ami,

\- Ben il est où Alec demanda Magnus

\- Chez lui, bon tu te rhabilles pour qu'on puisse rentrer maintenant demanda Clay

\- C'est mesquin biscuit bouda Magnus en entrant dans la cabine

Il se changea avant de payer ses achats, ils se rendirent dans un café pour faire une pause.

\- Je me demande ce que fait nos parents pensa Magnus

Les deux eurent une grimace de dégoût en pensant à leurs parents entrain de s'envoyer en l'air, ils changèrent de sujets pour parler de diverses choses.

\- Au fait Magnus, Jace m'a dit une chose que je voulais te parler est-ce que c'est vrai que tu es fiancé avec Alec questionna Clary

\- Oui, on s'est fiancé quand nous étions petits et d'ailleurs j'aurai besoin de toi sourit Magnus

\- Ah bon surpris Clary

Il sourit encore plus en regardant sa sœur, plus tard ils rentrèrent à l'appartement. Clary s'effondra dans le canapé en soupirant de soulagement, le professeur fut amusé de voir sa sœur retirer ses converses en gémissant de plaisir.

\- Je vais vérifier le courrier signala Magnus

Elle leva le bras pour lui dire que c'était ok, il vérifia son courrier quand il vit la rousse au téléphone en fronçant les sourcils. Elle raccrocha son téléphone,

\- Qui c'était demanda Magnus

\- Je n'en sais rien, il a appelé avant de raccrocher immédiatement quand j'ai répondu répondit Clary

Il hocha la tête avant de lire son courrier, Magnus fit le repas pour eux. Ils mangèrent avant d'aller dormir, le lendemain ils se rendirent chez leurs parents étant les vacances de Noël. Ils étaient entrain de retirer leurs manteaux quand Jocelyn descendit avec des décorations de Noël,

\- Vous tombez à pique tous les deux, j'ai besoin d'aide pour décorer la maison pour Thanksgiving décréta Jocelyn

\- D'accord accepta Magnus

Ils décorèrent leur maison avec les décorations de Thanksgiving,

\- Où est papa questionna Magnus en accrochant des banderoles

\- Il est parti chercher vos grands-parents à l'aéroport répondit Jocelyn en plaçant des minis-citrouille sur la cheminée

\- Super se réjouit Clary

\- Ils vont rester pour Noël demanda Magnus

\- Oui, ils vont rester jusqu'au nouvel an sourit Jocelyn

Ils se réjouirent de la venue de leurs grands-parents, ils terminèrent de décorer la maison en terminant par la table. La porte s'ouvrit sur Luke avec deux autres personnes,

\- On est arrivé avertis Luke en retirant sa veste

Les deux descendirent en sautant dans les bras de leurs grands-parents, Magnus serra son grand-père et Clary sa grand-mère avant d'inverser les rôles.

\- Regardes-toi ma petite puce comme tu as grandi remarqua sa grand-mère

\- Merci mamie Charlotte remercia Clary

\- Tu es devenu un grand professeur d'après ce que Luke m'a dit demanda Charlotte en se tournant vers Magnus

\- Oui, j'ai commencé l'enseignement l'année dernière répondit Magnus

\- J'adore dire que mon petit-fils est un grand professeur de Chimie se vanta son grand-père

\- Papa gronda Jocelyn faussement

\- Ben quoi j'adore vanter mon petit-fils répliqua son père

\- Henri soupira Charlotte

Elle balança la tête avant de venir embrasser ses parents, plus tard Henri et Luke discutaient dans le salon et Charlotte aidait Jocelyn dans la cuisine. Charlotte était la seule personne à pouvoir entrer et aider Jocelyn car celle-ci était sa mère, Magnus et Clary jouaient aux jeux vidéo ou plutôt étaient entrain de se chamailler avant que la rousse se jette sur son frère pour se bagarrer avec lui. La porte sonna et Luke se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte sur la famille Lightwood au grand complet, la fratrie éclata de rire en voyant le duo collé ensemble. Clary était sous Magnus qui lui faisait une clef de bras, celle-ci tapait de son autre bras.

\- Vous n'allez pas les séparer demanda Isabelle en se tournant vers Luke

\- On est habitué à leur chamaillerie répondit Jocelyn en arrivant

\- Lâche-moi espèce de brute grimaça Clary

\- Dis que je suis plus beau que ton petit ami proposa Magnus

\- Tu es le plus laid que la terre ait portée nargua Clary

Il renforça la pression ce qui la fit crier de douleur, celle-ci fut obliger de capituler ce qui fit sourire son frère. Leurs grands-parents rigolèrent de leurs chamailleries,

\- Papa et mama je vous présente les Lightwood présenta Jocelyn

Ils se présentèrent avant de discuter chacun de leur côté, les jeunes descendirent dans la cave. Alec était mi-allongé dans le canapé le dos sur le torse de Magnus qui avait une main sur son ventre, Jace était assis par terre et Clary était entre ses jambes. Isabelle était assis sur un autre fauteuil et Max assis sur l'accoudoir,

\- Ce n'est pas vrai je vais encore tenir la chandelle nargua Isabelle

\- Simon est avec sa famille en ce moment en Floride avoua Clary

\- Je sais il me l'a dit avant de partir soupira Isabelle

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour te rassurer, on ne va pas s'embrasser devant toi gloussa Magnus

\- Oh tu peux rouler des pelles à mon frère rassura Isabelle

\- C'est bon vous deux rougit Alec

Il sourit avant de lui faire tourner la tête pour l'embrasser tendrement, ils entendirent des rires provenir de tout le monde. Jocelyn les appela pour manger, ils passèrent à table en disant un mot à chacun avant de manger. Ils allèrent se promener chacun de leur côté entre couples à part Max qui était resté avec Charlotte qui jouait avec lui, Magnus se promenait avec son petit ami main dans la main.

\- Alors vous allez fêter Noël comme tout le monde où c'est un tabou questionna Magnus

\- Non, ce n'est pas tabou, on va juste prier la déesse ensuite on le fête avec tout le clan d'ailleurs c'est à ce moment que Raziel qui est le gardien comme tu le sais n'est pas au temple mais son frère Ithuriel le remplace en quelque sorte expliqua Alec

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas là demanda Magnus

Il accompagne la déesse aux festivités célestes ce qu'il m'a raconté une fois répondit Alec

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

Ils marchèrent ensemble avant d'aller s'asseoir, Alec s'assit sur un muret et Magnus était en entre ses jambes entrain de l'embrasser.

\- Je t'aime confessa Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi confia Magnus à son tour

Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois avec amour, ils levèrent la tête en se sentant observé. Une vieille femme passa en les regardant avec mépris en les voyants flirter, ils se regardèrent entre eux en souriant avant de s'embrasser langoureusement en se foutant de sa gueule. Le Kitsune fit exprès de peloter les fesses de son petit ami devant la vieille femme,

\- Dieu va vous envoyer en enfer pour votre homosexualité cracha la vieille femme en faisant des signes de croix

Ils rigolèrent à l'insu de la vieille femme, le professeur lui fit un doigt d'honneur ce qui l'offusqua encore plus avant qu'elle les maudissent. Ils se bécotèrent avant de rentrer chez les parents de Magnus, ils passèrent du temps ensemble puis toute la famille Lightwood s'en allèrent chez eux. Plusieurs jours plus tard Magnus était à son appartement, il souffla ayant réfléchi.

\- Je voudrais te parler Maryse lança Magnus dans le vide

Il attendit avant d'entendre du bruit sur son balcon, il vit la mère de son petit ami sur son balcon. Il l'invita à entrer dans son appartement,

\- Je pourrais savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles questionna Maryse

\- Je voudrais te demander la main de ton fils avoua Magnus

\- Tu veux épouser Alec s'étonna Maryse

\- Oui, mais bien sûr j'attendrai qu'il termine son année scolaire avant de l'épouser expliqua Magnus

Elle s'avança vers lui pour lui caresser la joue maternellement, elle lui sourit de fierté.

\- Robert et moi ça fait longtemps que nous t'avons confié notre fils entre tes mains lorsque je vous ai fiancé déclara Maryse

\- Merci remercia Magnus

Il lui prit la main et l'embrassa ce qui fit rire légèrement sa belle-mère, il discuta avec elle avant de la regarder partir. Toutes la famille Lightwood et Garroway furent au courant de la proposition de Magnus, celui-ci s'arrangea d'emmener son amant dans un restaurant chic. Le Kitsune ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait,

\- Alors tu as prévu quelques choses d'autre après ce dîner romantique que tu m'as réservé questionna Alec

\- Peut-être que ça se terminera dans mon lit nargua Magnus

Il rougit violemment avant de sourire, ils se levèrent et le professeur paya l'addition puis ils rentrèrent à son appartement. Alec retira son manteau avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé et vit son petit ami qui n'avait plus parlé depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le restaurant,

\- Magnus, ça va s'inquiéta Alec

\- Oui rassura Magnus en prenant la télécommande de sa chaîne hi-fi

Il mit la musique et l'invita à danser, Alec sourit et commença à danser avec lui. Magnus le serra dans ses bras en respirant l'odeur de ses cheveux,

\- Alors tu vas me dire enfin pourquoi est-ce que tu as organisé un dîner romantique pour moi et maintenant tu m'invites à danser questionna Alec

\- Tu verras d'ailleurs président Miaou à quelque chose à te donner sourit Magnus en regardant son chat venir vers eux avec un collier

L'hybride prit le chaton et vit le collier de celui-ci qui avait quelque chose de coincé, il le prit avant de voir une bague. Il haleta avant de se tourner vers Magnus qui se mit à genoux,

\- Alexander Gédéon Lightwood, je sais qu'on s'est fiancé quand on était petit avant qu'on perde chacun la mémoire avant de la retrouver mais est-ce que tu veux m'épouser demanda Magnus en lui prenant la main

Il lâcha un cri de surprise avant de se jeter à son cou, ils tombèrent par terre en riant. Il l'embrassa partout sur le visage tout en lui disant oui, le professeur ria et l'embrassa passionnément. Il lui mit la bague au doigt en l'embrassant,

\- Maintenant je comprends toutes les cachotteries de ma famille conclue Alec en regardant la bague

\- J'avais demandé à ta mère ta main qu'elle m'a accordé avec l'approbation de ton père répondit Magnus

Il le regarda avec amour,

\- Je t'aime énormément Magnus Bane confessa Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi Alexander Gédéon Lightwood confia Magnus en regardant son renardeau

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore avant de se diriger vers le lit, ils flirtèrent avant de s'endormir. Alec se réveilla et regarda son fiancé qui le regardait avec tendresse et amour,

\- Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps demanda Alec

\- Oui, j'admirai le plus bel homme du monde entre mes bras et que je vais bientôt épouser sourit Magnus

Il sourit légèrement avant de l'embrasser chastement, il posa la tête sur son torse et dessina des arabesques.

\- Comment se déroule un mariage chez vous demanda Magnus

\- Le couple doit s'habiller des habits traditionnels, en général la mariée s'habille d'un kimono blanc et a le visage recouvert avec un voile en forme de coquille d'œuf. Puis le marié est habillé d'un Hakama, la famille de la mariée offre à celle du marié des offrandes pour les féliciter ensuite il y a un cortège où le couple marié est en tête accompagnée par deux témoins pour éclairer leur chemin. Puis il y a une réception où tous les clans vint donner des cadeaux aux couples en leur souhaitant bonne chance pour leur vie conjugale expliqua Alec

\- Mais dans notre cas comment ça va se passer demanda Magnus

\- Dans notre cas je vais mettre le kimono blanc sur ma forme féminine car les mâles doivent se marier sous leur forme féminine s'ils sont en couple avec un homme répondit Alec

\- Ta forme féminine s'étonna Magnus

Alec se mordit les lèvres et se redressa, le professeur vit la morphologie de son amant changé pour être plus féminine. Les cheveux d'Alec avaient la même longueur que de sa forme de Kitsune, il arborait une poitrine assez généreuse. Son kimono descendait un peu en révélant son épaule étant trop grand pour son apparence féminine, son fiancé était bouche bée devant son apparence ce qui le fit rougir.

\- Voilà mon apparence féminine dévoila Alec

\- Tu es très belle, que ce soit en homme ou en femme tu es reste magnifique d'ailleurs quand nos jeux commenceront je te propose une semaine sous ta forme féminine et une autre sous ton apparence masculine alors qu'en penses-tu proposa Magnus comme idée

\- Il est hors de questions que tu me fasses l'amour sous ma forme féminine clama Alec en reprenant son apparence masculine

\- Allez quoi bébé supplia Magnus

\- Il n'en pas question réfuta Alec en se levant pour aller dans la salle de bains

Le professeur soupira longuement en boudant avant de sourire en sachant qu'il arriverait à le convaincre de le laisser lui faire l'amour sous sa forme féminine, le Kitsune sortit de la salle de bain et alla dans la cuisine pour le voir en train de cuisiner. Il l'embrassa avant de manger et boire son thé, il s'envola après un moment avec son fiancé. Sa sœur l'attendait devant l'entrée de la maison avec le sourire,

\- Tu vas me raconter tout ce qui ses passé sourit Isabelle

Il soupira avant de sourire à son tour, il l'entraîna dans sa chambre et lui raconta tout.

\- Oh je veux voir la bague demanda Isabelle

Il lui montra la bague en argent avec un saphir au centre. Sa sœur était euphorique devant la bague,

\- Oh c'est trop génial, j'ai hâte que vous vous mariiez s'empressa Isabelle

La porte s'ouvrit sur Jace qui sourit à son frère en le félicitant pour ses fiançailles avec Magnus, tous virent les féliciter. Magnus envoya des messages d'amour à son amant en essayant de le convaincre pour sa forme féminine, celui-ci s'obstinait à lui refuser. Clary était dans sa chambre pour discuter avec Jace sur internet,

\- Demain ça te dirait qu'on aille se promener dans la forêt proposa Jace

\- Si tu me laisses monter sur ton dos sourit Clary

Il ria à l'écran, la rousse riait aussi avant d'entendre un cri derrière Jace.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe s'inquiéta Clary

\- Disons que ton frère essaye de persuader Alec de faire un planning sur ses apparences et là il est entrain de crier de colère expliqua Jace

\- Je vois souffla Clary connaissant son frère

\- Tiens écoute sourit Jace

\- MAGNUS BANE TU N'ES QU'UN PERVERT, NON JE NE TE LAISSERAI PAS ME FAIRE L'AMOUR SOUS MA FORME FEMININE. NE TE SERT PAS DE MON AMOUR POUR CA entendit Clary

\- Tu vois gloussa Jace

Elle hocha la tête avant de continuer avec son copain avant de fermer la fenêtre, elle surfa sur internet avant de voir un message dans sa boîte e-mail. Elle répondit en lui demandant qui c'était, de l'autre côté un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds souriait à travers son écran d'ordinateur. Il recula de son bureau avant de sortir une boîte de sous son lit, il ouvrit et regarda à l'intérieur pour voir des photos de Clary. Il caressa le papier glacé avec amour, quelques jours plus tard Clary sortit de la maison en prenant la voiture de sa mère. Le jeune blond la regarda depuis l'autre rue assez éloignée en prenant des photos d'elle, il la suivit avec sa voiture. Il se gara assez loin en la voyant entré dans sa galerie avec Magnus qui était venu avec sa voiture, il entra aussi dans la galerie. Il se cacha en observant la rousse parler avec un homme et Magnus,

\- Alors c'est parfait je vous donne le chèque tout de suite pour ce tableau conclu l'homme

\- Bien sûr répondit Magnus

Il signa le chèque et le donna à Magnus, l'homme récupéra le tableau avant de partir. Le professeur tapa dans les mains de la rousse en souriant, elle alla regarder ses tableaux avant de remarquer le jeune blond qui faisait semblant d'observer son tableau.

\- Bonjour salua Clary

\- Bonjour sourit le jeune homme

\- Alors tu es venu observer l'une de mes œuvres questionna Clary

\- Oui, je suis fasciné par l'art surtout ton tableau complimenta le jeune homme

\- Je m'appelle Clary Garroway se présenta Clary

\- Sébastien Verlac se présenta le jeune homme à son tour

\- Alors tu as des préférés parmi mes tableaux questionna Clary en souriant

\- Ils sont tous tellement magnifiques que je ne sais pas lesquelles est mon préféré déclara Sébastien

Elle rigola ce qui réjouit le jeune homme en entendant son rire, Magnus vint les voir.

\- Biscuit, tu as encore trois acheteurs qui veulent commander certains de tes tableaux signala Magnus

\- Excuse-moi il faut que je règle ça s'excusa Clary

\- Ce n'est rien sourit Sébastien

Il regarda la jeune fille entrain de parler avec son frère, il sortit discrètement avant de rentrer chez lui. Il ne fit pas attention à son père qui était vautré sur le canapé saoul et sa mère était dans les toilettes entrain de vomir, celle-ci ressortir avec un cocard a un oeil et la lèvre fendue. Il regarda sa mère et vérifia ses blessures avec rage,

\- Il t'a encore frappé en mon absence remarqua Sébastien

\- J'ai trébuché mon chéri rassura sa mère en mentant

Il serra les poings avant de descendre l'escalier sous les cris de sa mère, il prit son père par le col qui s'était réveillé entre-temps encore dans les vapes. Il le foutu à la porte,

\- Espèce de bâtards, tu oses me mettre à la porte de chez moi insulta son père

\- Quand tu auras trouvé un boulot et arrêter de boire dans les bars et cogner sur ma mère tu pourras revenir ici sinon va chez ta putain critiqua Sébastien en refermant la porte à clef

Il rentra dans sa chambre et fit développer la pellicule de son appareil, il sourit en regardant les photos de Clary. Au même moment Camille était dans sa chambre et avait tout vu de la scène,

\- Je crois que je tiens ma revanche contre Magnus ricana Camille

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles questionna Maureen en entrant dans sa chambre

\- Je parle du fait que j'ai trouvé un pantin pour affaiblir mon ex décréta Camille

Lilith était à la porte et avait tout entendu, elle se rendit dans sa chambre. Elle allait ouvrir avant d'entendre des gémissements féminins, elle entrebâilla la porte pour voir son mari entrain de coucher avec une femme qui ressemblait fortement à Camille. Elle serra les poings devant l'humiliation que venait de lui faire subir le démon, elle se rendit dans une autre chambre avant de faire exploser son énergie sous la colère.

\- Mère que se passe-t-il questionna Maureen

Elle se tourna vers sa fille avant d'éclater en sanglots, la jeune fille la prit dans ses bras.

\- Ton père est entrain de me tromper avec une autre femme qui a pris l'apparence de sa première femme sanglota Lilith

\- Oh maman consola Maureen en la prenant dans ses bras

\- Ton père ne fait que m'humilier alors qu'il sait que je suis mariée avec lui pleura Lilith

\- Ne t'en fais pas je vais parler avec lui, Camille a raison en disant que c'est un vieux vicelard faible s'enragea Maureen

\- Ne lui dit rien ma fille, ça pourrait se retourner contre toi. Tu sais que ton père est fourbe décréta Lilith

\- Très bien je ne lui parlerai pas rassura Maureen

Elle resta un moment avec sa mère avant de s'en aller, Lilith sourit perfidement en essuyant ses fausses larmes de crocodile.

\- Il n'y a pas que toi qui s'est servie de quelqu'un Valentin, je vais te laisser décimer tous les clans avant de te tuer pour prendre ta place ensuite je tuerai cette sale garce de Camille pour régner en maître sur tout déclara Lilith en regardant par la fenêtre

La déesse Inari regardait la scène avec un soupire, Raziel l'observait.

\- Que faisons-nous mère demanda Raziel

\- Pour le moment rien car ils ne pensent pas à nous attaquer répondit la déesse Inari

Il hocha la tête avant de se réveiller de sa méditation, il se sentit légèrement désorienter avant de se reprendre. Il soupira en pensant que la guerre contre les Nogitsune était bientôt proche,

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le retour du fils prodigue et la jalousie d'Alec. Bisous glacées.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: La famille de Valentin réserve des choses mais pas en bien XD, ravie que la demande t'ai plu**

 **Alec Barton: Oh oui le lemon sera trés croustillant et pour me faire de vous avoir frustrer je mettrai aussi les chaleurs d'Alec aussi XD**

 **Lavigne 126: Je verrais pour plus tard mais c'est assez dur pour moi de voir Magnus dans ce contexte parce que je le vois plus en dominant que Alec et aussi merci pour ton message de réconfort**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 16, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 16**_

Alec riait sous les chatouilles de son fiancé, Magnus le chatouillait pour le faire craquer. Il l'embrassa tendrement en s'arrêtant de le chatouiller, il lui caressa le torse doucement avant qu'ils entendent du bruit provenir de la cuisine. Ils soupirèrent en sachant que c'était Clary qui faisait du bruit en faisant le petit déjeuner pour eux, pendant qu'Alec se levait pour aller prendre sa douche alors que Magnus se leva pour aller rejoindre sa sœur. Celle-ci était habillée d'un t-shirt trop grand pour elle avec un micro-short caché en dessous, elle avait des pantoufles à ses pieds depuis il avait commencé à neiger. Magnus mit ses pantoufles et salua sa sœur qui lui servit son petit déjeuner, Alec arriva et salua sa belle-sœur en se servant du thé. Ils discutèrent ensemble pendant le repas avant que le Kitsune les laisses pour rentrer chez lui en volant. Alec atterrit chez lui et balaya la neige sur lui avant de rentrer dans sa maison, Izzy et Max étaient entrain de faire des origamis en riant pendant que Jace était dans sa chambre.

\- Où sont les parents questionna Alec

\- Ils sont au travail répondit Isabelle

Il hocha la tête avant de partir dans a chambre, il s'allongea dans son lit et regarda les textos que son amant venait de lui envoyer. Magnus souriait devant les messages de son fiancé, Clary ricana en voyant l'air idiot de son frère au sujet de son petit ami. Le lendemain ils se rendirent chez leurs parents,

\- Ça vous dirait de manger dans un restaurant proposa Henri

\- Bien sûr, ça fait un bon moment que nous sommes pas sortit en famille lâcha Charlotte

\- C'est parfait alors on sort en famille accepta Luke

Clary et Magnus eurent la pensée en même temps avant de se lancer en courant vers la salle de bain, la rousse poussa son frère pour essayer de rentrer dans la salle de bain. Le professeur esquiva avant de rentrer dans la salle en tirant la langue, elle cria de frustration en sachant que celui-ci allait prendre tout son temps. Tous rigolèrent devant leurs chamailleries, Jocelyn monta dans sa chambre pour se changer. Elle ouvrit la porte de son armoire pour choisir ses vêtements avant de tomber sur le coffret en bois, elle caressa le petit coffre. Elle laissa une larme avant de l'essuyer,

\- Jocelyn interpella Charlotte en entrant dans la chambre

\- Oui maman demanda Jocelyn en se tournant vers elle

Elle regarda sa fille avant d'ouvrir son armoire pour voir le petit coffret en bois, elle caressa le petit coffre avec nostalgique.

\- Elle me manque chaque jour surtout que Magnus lui ressemble beaucoup renifla Jocelyn

\- Je sais, moi aussi elle me manque consola Charlotte

Jocelyn ouvrit le petit coffre et vit une lettre à l'intérieur, elle caressa l'écriture de sa sœur.

\- Quand est-ce que tu vas remettre cette lettre à Magnus questionna Charlotte

\- Maman, j'ai peur qu'il s'éloigne de moi si je lui remets cette lettre sanglota Jocelyn

Sa mère lui prit le menton et la regarda dans les yeux,

\- Jocelyn, Magnus ne s'éloignera jamais de toi. Tu es sa tante maternelle, celle qui s'est occupé de lui depuis que sa mère est morte. Eva ta confier sa garde en sachant que tu l'aimeras comme ton propre fils et c'est ce que tu as fait durant toutes ses années mais il est aussi vrai qu'il faudra que tu lui remettes cette lettre pour qu'il sache la vérité ma fille déclara Charlotte

\- Je sais de plus il est revenu dévoila Jocelyn

Charlotte se figea en regardant sa fille qui hocha la tête pour confirmer ses dires, elle prit une grande respiration en essuyant ses larmes.

\- Justement s'il est revenu et je ne pense pas qu'il est revenu pour ses affaires mais plutôt pour Magnus conclu Charlotte

\- Je sais maman, il est venu à la maison en me demandant à voir Magnus. Je lui ai dit que celui-ci ne savait pas encore la vérité raconta Jocelyn en regardant la lettre

\- Jocelyn, il faut que tu lui dises en lui remettant la lettre. Il a besoin de savoir la vérité au sujet de sa mère déclara sa mère

\- Maman…commença Jocelyn

\- Ta mère a raison, tu devrais remettre cette lettre à Magnus surtout qu'il vient de ce fiancé renchéri Henri en entrant dans la chambre

\- D'accord je vais lui remettre la lettre de sa mère mais pour LUI demanda Jocelyn

\- Chaque chose en son temps ma chérie conseilla Henri

Elle hocha la tête en regardant son père, ils entendirent le cri de Clary en disant à Magnus de sortir de la salle de bain en l'insultant copieusement. Elle vint voir sa mère et haussa un sourcil en voyant ses grands-parents avec elle,

\- Maman tu pourrais dire à Magnus de sortir de la salle de bain pour que je puisse me préparer ça fait un quart d'heure qu'il est enfermé dedans râla Clary

Elle sourit avant de confier le coffre dans les mains de sa mère sous le regard curieux de Clary, ils sortirent en famille dans un restaurant. Quelques jours plus tard Jocelyn était chez elle entrain de faire le ménage pendant que Luke était au travail et que ses parents étaient partis se promener en amoureux,et que Magnus et Clary étaient partis faire du shopping pour Noël, elle entendit la sonnette d'entrée et alla ouvrir sur l'homme du cimetière.

\- Toi reconnu Jocelyn

\- Bonjour Jocelyn salua l'inconnu

Elle invita dans la maison, elle fit du café pour lui et l'apporta. Elle remarqua que celui-ci regarda la photo de Magnus avec Clary qui souriait à l'objectif, il caressa le visage de Magnus sur le cadre avant de le replacer sur la table.

\- Il ressemble beaucoup à Eva remarqua l'inconnu

\- Je sais sourit Jocelyn

Il but son café sous le regard de Jocelyn qui lissa son tablier, il regarda la rousse.

\- Est-ce que tu lui as parlé demanda l'inconnu

\- Pas encore, il vient de se fiancer avec un garçon. Je crois que j'ai sa photo quelque part pensa Jocelyn

\- Félicitation à lui, je suis venue parce que j'ai respecté la promesse d'Eva de ne pas interférer dans sa vie mais tu devais le faire aussi de ton côté en lui remettant la lettre déclara l'inconnu

\- Je le sais mais laisse-moi du temps s'il te plait supplia Jocelyn

\- Je te laisse du temps pour lui expliquer et lui remettre la lettre décréta l'inconnu

Elle baissa la tête en serrant sa jupe, l'inconnu soupira et lui prit la main en la serrant.

\- Je te remercierai jamais pour ce que tu as fait pour Magnus remercia l'homme

\- Magnus est toute ma vie, c'est aussi mon bébé sourit Jocelyn

Il lui sourit et se leva pour partir, il sortit de la maison avant de fouiller dans sa poche pour sortir une boîte en velours.

\- Donne-lui ça le jour de son mariage si tu ne lui as pas encore révélé la vérité sinon je lui remettrai en personne glissa l'homme en lui donnant la boîte

\- Je le ferrai, ne t'inquiète pas sourit Jocelyn

Il hocha la tête avant de s'en aller avec sa voiture, il croisa Luke en chemin qu'il salua d'un signe de la main. Celui-ci rentra chez lui et monta dans la chambre en trouvant Jocelyn qui regardait le petit coffre, elle mettait la boîte en velours dans le coffre.

\- Il est venu voir Magnus demanda Luke

\- Non, il est venu pour savoir si Magnus savait la vérité et il m'a remis des alliances pour son mariage s'il ne savait pas encore la vérité répondit Jocelyn

\- Oh chérie souffla Luke en la prenant dans ses bras

\- Oh Luke, j'ai peur qu'il s'éloigne de moi, ce petit garçon qui venait de perdre sa mère à qui j'avais promis de lui donner tout le bonheur du monde raconta Jocelyn en regardant ses mains

\- Tu l'as fait mon amour, tu lui as donné tout l'amour que sa mère lui aurait donné réconforta Luke

Elle sourit et l'embrassa avant de le serrer dans ses bras, elle remercia le ciel de lui avoir permis de rencontrer une personne comme Luke qui avait su aimer son neveu comme son propre fils. Pendant ce temps Clary râla encore une fois contre son frère qui prenait encore son temps dans la cabine d'essayage,

\- Magnus pour l'amour de dieu sort de cette maudite cabine pesta Clary

\- Encore dix minutes biscuit, lâcha Magnus

\- Dix minutes mon cul murmura Clary

Elle envoya des messages à son petit ami, le professeur sortit de la cabine avec les vêtements qu'il avait choisis et alla à la caisse pour payer ses articles. Ils se rendirent dans un café pour boire un chocolat chaud,

\- Alors tu vas offrir quoi à mon futur beau-frère demanda Clary

\- Je ne sais pas peut-être le même cadeau que vous m'avez offert sourit Magnus suggestivement

\- Ah oui d'après ce que m'a dit Max il s'est vengé en enfermant Jace dans sa chambre avec un canard et il a brûlé presque tous les escarpins d'Izzy raconta Clary

\- Et pour Samuel et toi demanda Magnus

\- Ben il nous a épargnés en quelque sorte mais on se méfie quand même grimaça Clary

\- En tout cas j'ai bien aimé mon cadeau d'anniversaire sourit Magnus rêveur

\- Je ne veux pas savoir ta vie sexuelle grimaça Clary de dégoût

Il éclata de rire en regardant la grimace de sa sœur, il lui sourit suggestivement. Elle le frappa sur son bras ce qui le fit encore plus rire,

\- Magnus appela une voix féminine

Il tourna la tête pour voir une femme aux cheveux rouges, il sourit en la reconnaissant.

\- Kitty reconnu Magnus

\- Ça faire un bail sourit Kitty

\- C'est vrai que ça fait un bail sourit Magnus

Elle s'assit près de lui, Clary hocha de la tête pour la saluer.

\- J'espère que je ne te dérange pas dans ton rencard s'excusa Kitty

\- Non elle s'est mon esclave rigola Magnus qui lui valut un coup de poing de la rousse

\- Je suis sa petite sœur Clary se présenta Clary

\- Moi c'est Kitty se présenta Kitty

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu deviens, demanda Magnus

\- Je suis de passage en ville pour un moment et je n'espérai pas tomber sur toi sourit Kitty

\- Disons que j'habite dans cette ville rigola Magnus

\- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu deviens questionna la jeune femme

\- Je suis professeur de Chimie le jour et patron d'une boîte de nuit qui s'appelle le Pandémonium répondit Magnus

\- Oh je vois souffla Kitty

Le téléphone de Clary sonna et elle s'excusa pour aller répondre dehors, ils discutèrent et ils se promirent de se revoir. Magnus rejoignit la rousse dehors avec ses achats, ils rentrèrent chez leurs parents avant que le professeur rentra à son appartement. Alec était entrain de balayer le sol du temple, il vit un homme aux cheveux dorés avec les yeux de la même couleur que ses cheveux. Celui-ci s'assit au bord de la véranda, il alla s'asseoir près de lui.

\- Tout va bien Ithuriel questionna Alec

\- A peu près, je me demande comment Raziel fait avec toutes ses demandes incessantes parce que je suis à la limite de craquer avec tout ça soupira Ithuriel en se massant les tempes

\- Il le dit assez souvent en plus avec les possessions de la déesse-mère avoua Alec

Le gardien passa une main dans ses cheveux, il stoppa avant de se figer subitement. Le Kitsune vit ses yeux sans pupille comme s'il était possédé, il vit ses yeux reprendre vie au fur et à mesure. Ithuriel mit sa main sur sa tête en se sentant vaciller,

\- Ça va s'inquiéta Alec

\- Tout va bien, juste un message de la déesse Inari pour les demandes rassura Ithuriel

\- D'accord acquiesça Alec

Il rentra chez lui où Isabelle et Jace étaient entrain de jouer aux échecs, Max était l'arbitre pour éviter la tricherie.

\- C'était bien le travail au temple demanda Jace en bougeant son pion

\- Oui, pour le moment Ithuriel n'aura pas besoin de moi répondit Alec

\- Je vois souffla Jace

\- Echec et mât s'écria Isabelle en bougeant son pion

\- MERDE jura Jace en voyant sa défaite

Il rigola avant de voir leur mère entrer dans le salon,

\- Izzy et Alec, le conseil vous envoie faire une mission dans la forêt au sud de la montagne car il y a des démons qui sévissent dans un village de mortels informa Maryse

\- Entendu répondirent le duo

Ils s'envolèrent à l'endroit indiqué, Alec et sa sœur se cachèrent pour savoir quel genre de démon ils avaient à faire. Ils virent des démons-serpents entrain de manger des mortels qui criaient à l'aide, ils se regardèrent entre eux avant de se transformer. Alec sourit sadiquement en venant vers eux,

\- Bonjour salua Alec

\- Qui es-tu étranger demanda l'un d'eux

\- Moi je suis un Kitsune du clan céleste et vous des démons en morceaux, ricana Alec

Ils foncèent sur Alec qui ne bougeait pas d'un poil avant que Isabelle sous sa forme animale sorte de sa cachette pour se jeter sur la plupart d'entre eux, le Kitsune commençait à déchiqueter certains en les ouvrant en deux. Il regarda les autres avec un sourire sadique en léchant le sang sur ses mains, ils se transformèrent en prenant leurs apparences monstrueuses.

\- Oh on passe aux choses sérieuses à ce que je vois susurra Alec d'un ton vicieux

Il sauta par-dessus l'un d'eux qui fonça sur lui, il atterrit sur son dos avant de planter ses griffes dans le dos et lui arracha la peau pour enfoncer ses mains pour retirer le cœur palpitant du démon. Il sauta et se réceptionna sur le dos de sa sœur, elle chargea en plantant ses crocs dans le cou de l'un d'eux. Alec dépeça les autres avant de regarder les cadavres en morceaux par terre sans émotions, Izzy reprit son apparence humaine. Il la regarda sans émotions,

\- On rentre demanda Izzy en voyant son yukata en sang

\- J'ai envie de m'amuser sourit Alec en regardant ses griffes pleines de sang

\- Je vois, embrasse Magnus pour moi salua Isabelle en s'envolant

Il sourit encore plus avant de s'envoler jusqu'à l'appartement dans son petit ami, il se posa en silence sur son balcon. Il entra dans l'appartement et renifla son odeur, il entendit l'eau de la douche. Il sourit vicieusement avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain, il entra dans la pièce pour voir le corps de son fiancé sous la douche. Il défit son obi et alla dans la douche, il l'embrassa sur la nuque en lui caressant le torse. Magnus se retourna en le voyant sous sa forme Kitsune, il sourit en voyant les yeux d'Alec plein de luxure. Il le plaqua contre la paroi de la douche et l'embrassa durement, Alec lécha ses lèvres pour l'embrasser profondément. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, le Kitsune se mordit les lèvres doucement ce qui le fit saigner. Magnus vint lécher le sang avant l'embrasser de nouveau, il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou et lui fit plusieurs suçons et le mordilla. Alec soupira d'aise avant de prendre le membre de son amant et commença à le masturber, il le plaqua contre le mur pour se mettre à genoux et prit le membre dans sa bouche en lui suçotant le gland. Le professeur grogna de plaisir sous la langue de son amant, il revint l'embrasser fougueusement. Son amant le plaqua à nouveau sur la paroi de la douche, il le retourna pour caresser ses fesses ce qui le fit gémir. Il se servit de l'eau pour introduire son doigt en lui pendant qu'il le masturbait, Alec se décolla de la paroi en passant sa main sur la nuque de Magnus pour l'embrassa sauvagement. Ils s'arrêtèrent, ils entrèrent dans la chambre en s'embrassant. Magnus poussa durement Alec sur le lit qui rebondit dessus, il vint le surplomber en l'embrassant bestialement. Il frotta simultanément son érection avec celui d'Alec qui gémissait de plaisir en rejetant sa tête, il vint maltraiter les tétons de son Kitsune. Celui-ci lui crocheta les hanches pour le basculer sur le lit avant de mettre le penis de Magnus entre ses fesse et commencer à bouger dessus en gémissant de plaisir, Magnus rejeta la tête sous le plaisir. Il prit l'érection de l'hybride et le masturba, celui-ci se baissa pour l'embrasser sauvagement en encadrant son visage avec ses longs cheveux blancs argenté qui les encadraient comme un rideau. Il continua à se mouvait dessus avant de jouir sur son amant qui vint après lui, il se bascula sur le lit avec un sourire satisfait. Ils sourirent avec amour et tendresse avant de se sauter à nouveau dessus, le lendemain Alec se réveilla ayant repris son apparence normale sous la sonnette d'entrée. Il regarda son amant entrain de grommeler en se levant aussi, celui-ci enfila un peignoir rose pourpre.

\- J'arrive grogna Magnus en pestant contre l'importun

Il ouvrit la porte sur Kitty qui lui sauta dans les bras, il fut surpris de la visite de la jeune femme.

\- Waouh, c'est là que tu vis, c'est trop génial sourit Kitty en regardant l'appartement

\- Kitty, comment tu as eu mon adresse demanda Magnus

\- Eh bien disons que je me suis renseigné, c'est un palace ici en plus la vue est génial s'extasia Kitty

Il soupira en jetant un coup d'œil vers sa chambre, il stoppa son ex qui faisait comme chez elle.

\- Je voudrais savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu chez moi questionna Magnus

\- Voyons Magnus, je suis venu pour toi sourit Kitty en mettant ses mains autour de son bras

\- Ecoute-nous deux c'est fini depuis que tu m'as laissé en me faisant arrêter répliqua Magnus en retirant ses bras autour de lui

\- Oh j'allais revenir te sortir de taule de toutes façons commenta la jeune femme en sautant sur le canapé

\- Je suis sorti de taule grâce à mon père dont j'ai promis de ne plus te revoir en échange qu'il efface mon casier raconta Magnus

Elle roula des yeux avant de lever et bouger ses hanches sensuellement, elle commença à caresser le torse de Magnus.

\- Mais tu as aimé quand nous faisions l'amour dans des lieux insolites susurra Kitty

\- Kitty, c'est fini nous deux et j'ai quelqu'un d'autre dans ma vie avoua Magnus en retirant ses mains de sur son torse

\- Comment ça tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie demanda Kitty confuse

\- Magnus interpella Alec

Ils tournèrent la tête vers Alec, celui-ci fronça les sourcils en voyant Kitty près de son fiancé. Le professeur vint près de lui et l'embrassa chastement pour faire - comprendre à son ex que c'était vraiment terminé,

\- Kitty je te présente Alexander mon fiancé présenta Magnus

\- Je vois alors tu es fiancé déduit Kitty

\- C'est exact confirma Magnus

Elle regarda Alec de la tête aux pieds, celui-ci commença à être jaloux de l'intérêt que la jeune femme avait pour son fiancé.

\- Comment vous vous connaissez questionna Alec

\- On sortait ensemble avant de se séparer parce que je suis parti à l'étranger mais je suis revenue récemment sourit Kitty

\- Je vois souffla Alec

\- Kitty était sur le point de s'en aller n'est-ce pas demanda Magnus en la regardant

\- Bien sûr accepta la jeune femme avec un sourire crispée

Il l'a raccompagné jusqu'à la porte, il en profita qu'Alec soit parti sous la douche pour régler les choses avec son ex petite-amie.

\- Kitty écoute-moi c'est vrai que tous les deux c'était une jolie histoire avant que je découvre que tu étais une voleuse et une escroc qui m'a piégé, je ne veux plus te voir tu m'entends déclara Magnus

\- Voyons Magnus, je croyais que tu voulais retourner avec moi vu comment on s'est retrouvé au centre commercial susurra Kitty en le caressant à nouveau

\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux vraiment Kitty, parce que la manière dont tu agis c'est comme si tu voulais vivre avec moi conclu Magnus

Elle soupira et avoua la vraie raison qui était qu'elle n'avait pas d'endroit où aller et qu'elle voulait vivre chez lui pour vivre dans le luxe,

\- Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas t'héberger sous peine d'avoir des problèmes qui viendront frapper à ma porte refusa Magnus

Il referma la porte sur elle, celle-ci cracha en s'en allant ailleurs. Il se retourna pour voir Alec qui le regardait les bras croisés,

\- Je t'aime confessa Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi confia Alec en venant dans ses bras

Ils se câlinèrent dans le canapé, ils commandèrent à manger avant de flirter à nouveau. Pendant ce temps Valentin s'entraînait avec des hommes, ils l'attaquèrent sans cesse. Il les blessa violemment en se servant de ses griffes,

\- L'entraînement est finis ordonna Valentin en voyant ses hommes par terre

Ils hochèrent de la tête avant de partir, il prit une serviette pour essuyer la sueur. Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit un renard à huit queues venir dans la maison, il sourit de fierté en voyant le renard. Il informa sa famille, ils allèrent devant l'entrée. Le renard fit place à un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds presque blancs, il ressemblait à se méprendre à Valentin. Seuls ses yeux étaient noirs, il s'avança d'un pas victorieux en tenant des têtes de renards dans la main. Valentin s'approcha de lui en ouvrant les bras,

\- Mon fils, je suis heureux de te voir sourit Valentin

\- Moi de même père alors comment vas-tu?J'ai des cadeaux pour toi répondit son fils en montrant les têtes de renard

\- Oh mon fils je suis heureux de voir ses têtes que tu as ramenées déclara Valentin

Il sourit devant la joie malsaine de son père,

\- Jonathan viens embrasser ta mère décréta Lilith

Jonathan regarda sa mère avant de l'embrasser et de l'enlacer, il fit un regard dur en l'enlaçant comme s'il ne ressentait rien pour elle. Il embrassa Maureen qui était ravi de voir son frère,

\- Où est Camille questionna Jonathan ne voyant pas sa demi-sœur

\- Elle est dans sa chambre,elle ne voulait pas descendre objecta Lilith

\- Je vais aller la voir commenta Jonathan

Il s'en allant voir sa sœur, Lilith serra les poings de voir son fils ne pas faire attention à elle et préférant sa belle-fille.

\- Enfin mon fils est rentré, j'ai envie de faire la fête pour célébrer cet événement décréta Valentin

\- Je vais aller préparer ça proposa Lilith

\- Non, je vais envoyer quelqu'un d'autre le faire, toi va juste t'occuper des hommes qui viennent de s'entraîner avec moi. Il faut vraiment que je recrute des Kitsune vraiment fort au lieu de faiblard pensa Valentin

Pendant ce temps Jonathan entra dans la chambre de Camille et vit celle-ci à la fenêtre entrain de regarder le monde avec ses yeux, elle se tourna vers lui.

\- Tiens le fils prodigue est de retour ironisa Camille

\- Ravie que tu aies l'air en plein forme Camille répliqua Jonathan

\- Alors ta salope de mère t'a fait son numéro de charme de comment tu lui as manqué à cette pute insulta Camille

\- Ta bouche est toujours sale à ce que je vois remarqua son demi-frère

\- Ce qui n'a pas t'empêcher de te laisser sucer la queue par cette bouche sale se moqua Camille

\- D'ailleurs je n'ai pas eu le plaisir d'avoir mon bonjour avec toi sourit Jonathan perversement

Elle eut un regard malicieux avant de défaire son yukata pour dévoiler sa nudité, il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa sauvagement avant de la jeter sur le lit pour coucher avec elle. Après avoir couché ensemble Camille se redressa en tenant le drap sur sa poitrine,

\- Alors as-tu entendu la nouvelle sur le faiblard qui nous sert de géniteur questionna Camille

\- Comme quoi il a perdu contre la déesse Inari, ouais c'était amusant quand j'ai appris la nouvelle. J'ai ri pendant des heures ria Jonathan

\- Moi j'ai eu le plaisir de me moquer de lui mais ta garce de mère m'a dit de le respecter ce vieux connard critiqua Camille

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour elle, elle se fait déjà baiser par d'autres que Valentin se moqua Jonathan

Ils éclatèrent de rire en se moquant de Lilith et de Valentin, dans un endroit céleste Inari regardait sur terre.

\- Mère demanda Raziel

\- Il est de retour informa Inari

\- La guerre est imminente si Jonathan est de retour déduit Raziel

\- C'est ça mais je pense qu'avec les festivités célestes, ils n'oseront pas attaquer maintenant décréta Inari

Il hocha la tête et regarda sur terre en même temps que la déesse, ils allèrent prendre part à l'activité des festivités.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la veille de Noël et le meurtre d'un conseiller du clan. Bisous glacées.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Alec Barton: Il faudra patienter pour les chaleurs d'Alec, XD pour Jocelyn et la lettre de la mère de Magnus on va encore découvrir des choses et crois-moi Magnus va prendre la chose un peu différemment. Voila la suite**

 **Lavigne 126: Ne t'en fais pas dans deux chapitre et tu auras le lemon, la famille de Valentin est vraiment horrible de tous les côtés. Tu es la seule à trouver pour le moment qui cet le mystérieux personnage XD**

 **Maia 0067: L'homme du cimetière et la lettre ont un lien, et oui encore des ennuis qui arrive**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 17, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 17**_

Magnus éternua dans un mouchoir en reniflant, il avait attrapé la grippe récemment après avoir reçu un ballon d'eau sur la tête par Clary en plein hiver. Il était obligé de retourner chez ses parents le temps que son rhume passe, sa mère et sa grand-mère étaient aux petits soins pour lui. Il s'amusait à faire culpabiliser sa sœur en faisant exprès de tousser ou de se moucher assez fort, elle râla contre lui en s'excusant de nombreuses fois de l'avoir mouillé en pleine hiver. Pour se faire pardonner elle emmena tous ses films préférés à regarder avec lui dans sa chambre, et chaque fois, il voulait essayer de l'embrasser sur le front celle-ci criait au meurtre car elle ne voulait pas attraper la grippe. Jocelyn emmena une soupe au poulet assez épicé pour Magnus et les vit entrain de chanter la chanson de fin de Grease, elle ria avant de donner son repas à son fils,

\- Merci maman remercia Magnus avec le nez bouché

\- Ce n'est rien chéri, essaye de manger la soupe sa te débouchera un peu le nez conseilla Jocelyn

Il sourit et commença à manger la soupe en grimaçant, il commença à éternuer et prit le paquet de mouchoirs que sa sœur lui tendait. Il se moucha le nez en grimaçant,

\- Ce que je déteste être malade grimaça Magnus la voix rauque par la maladie

\- Et moi donc, avec tout tes mouchoirs ont pourraient faire une montagne remarqua Clary en regardant la pile de mouchoirs usagée

Il se moucha encore une fois en râlant, il essaya de manger la soupe. Il termina la soupe avant que sa grand-mère entre dans sa chambre pour prendre le plateau et lui donner des médicaments, elle ressortit de la chambre. Le professeur soupira et regarda encore une fois ses films préférés avec Clary, plus tard il commença à tomber de sommeil sous la maladie. Il se réveilla et vit une touffe de cheveux noirs,

\- Biscuit, tu t'es teint les cheveux où je suis entrain d'halluciner questionna Magnus le nez bouché

La tête se leva pour lui faire montrer le visage d'Alec, il sourit en voyant son fiancé près de lui. Celui-ci gloussa légèrement avant de l'embrasser tendrement, il le serra avec ses faibles forces avant de sentir son odeur qui l'apaisait.

\- Tu m'as manqué mon amour renifla Magnus en se mouchant

\- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué. C'est ma mère qui m'a prévenue que tu avais chopé la grippe, je suis venue te voir et passer du temps avec toi sourit Alec

\- Je croyais que j'allais mourir mais le fait de te voir me redonne la force pour vivre nargua Magnus

\- Ne dis pas ça, j'espère que tu vas me passer la bague au doigt décréta Alec

Magnus sourit et l'embrassa tendrement, le Kitsune s'allongea près de lui. Magnus lui caressa les cheveux, il l'embrassa dans les cheveux. Ils restèrent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, Jocelyn entra dans la chambre. Elle sourit en les voyant tous les deux enlacés, elle mit la main sur son cœur. Elle ressortit en refermant la porte doucement por les laisser dormir, elle vit Clary qui sortait de sa chambre.

\- Magnus est avec Alec demanda Clary

\- Oui et ils sont entrain de dormir alors laissons-les conseilla Jocelyn

Elle hocha la tête et descendit avec sa mère, Luke était entrain de jouer aux échecs avec Henri. Charlotte faisait du tricot devant la cheminée,

\- Ils se sont endormis enlacés déclara Jocelyn en déposant les médicaments de Magnus

\- Ce garçon est très charmant et il est très bon pour Magnus commenta Charlotte

\- Allez dire ça à la vieille voisine d'en face, celle-ci tous les matins est entrain de faire un scandale au sujet de la bisexualité de Magnus et surtout que ces deux étaient entrain de flirter devant elle raconta Luke

\- Oh celle-là toujours pour faire un scandale râla Jocelyn

\- Je me souviens que Magnus avait pissé dans ses roses raconta Clary

Sa mère fronça les sourcils en la regardant de biais,

\- C'était quand ça demanda Jocelyn

\- C'était il y a très longtemps parce qu'il était bourré à ce moment-là et en plus quand je lui ai rappelé ça ben il ne se souvenait plus de rien raconta Clary

\- Je comprends pourquoi est-ce que les roses étaient mortes ricana Luke

\- Luke gronda Jocelyn

Elle soupira devant les rires de son mari et de sa fille, dans la chambre Alec s'était réveillé entre-temps. Il observa son fiancé endormi, celui-ci se réveilla en éternuant. L'hybride lui donna un mouchoir pour qu'il puisse se moucher, il grimaça en s'essuyant le nez.

\- Mon nez est entrain de se faire agresser à force de me moucher grommela Magnus

\- D'ailleurs comment tu as fait pour tomber malade questionna Alec en posant sa tête sur son torse

\- L'année dernière j'avais fait une farce à biscuit en l'envoyant dans la neige et elle avait attrapé froid et cet année elle s'est vengée, tu comprends maintenant pourquoi est-ce que je suis clouer au lit avec de la fièvre et de la toux ainsi que le nez bouché raconta Magnus

\- Hooo! mon chéri souffla Alec

\- Oui, cette vilaine sorcière qu'est ma sœur m'a jeté un sort pour que je ne puisse rejoindre mon beau Kitsune que tu es nargua Magnus

Il ria doucement en venant l'embrasser langoureusement, Magnus le fit se retourner pour qu'il le surplombe. Il commença à lui faire des caresses sensuelles, le noiraud sentit que la chaleur corporelle de son amant était chaude.

\- Magnus, non tu es malade stoppa Alec en gémissant doucement

\- Et alors demanda Magnus en suçotant sa peau

Il gémissait en touchant la peau fiévreuse de son amant, celui-ci continua de faire des suçons dans le cou de son fiancé avant d'être pris d'une série de toux ce qui le fit se reculer. Il pesta,

\- Maudite toux grimaça Magnus

\- Je t'avais dit que tu étais encore trop malade pour qu'on fasse nos caresses intimes rougit Alec

\- Foi de Magnus, tu vas avoir des caresses intimes quand je saurai guérie promis Magnus en se mouchant

\- Tout ce que tu voudras mon amour sourit Alec

Il sourit devant le surnom, il l'embrassa dans le cou.

\- Répète ce que tu viens dire demanda Magnus

\- Quoi donc questionna Alec

\- Après ce que tu viens de dire après tout ce que tu voudras demanda Magnus

Il sourit et répéta le surnom dans son oreille,

\- J'ai envie que tu cris au monde que tu m'aimes renifla Magnus

\- Bien sûr que je vais le faire sourit Alec

Il se pencha vers son oreille, son amant gémit devant le souffle chaud du Kitsune. Il l'embrassa sur la tempe doucement,

\- Je t'aime Magnus Bane confia Alec dans son oreille

Il le regarda avec le nez qui coulait tellement qu'il était surpris, il l'essuya avant de sauter sur son fiancé qui riait et l'embrassa de nouveau tendrement. Ils regardèrent les films ensemble,

\- J'adore ce film révéla Magnus en regardant Dirty Dancing

\- Pas moi depuis que ce film est sorti, Izzy me casse les pieds avec ça grommela Alec

\- Donc tu ne l'aime pas demanda Magnus en faisant la moue

\- Mais regarder avec toi est très agréable sourit Alec

Il le regarda avec amour ce qui lui fit plaisir, ils restèrent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Quelques jours plus tard Magnus se sentait beaucoup mieux mais ce n'était pas le cas pour Clary qui avait attrapé le virus de son frère, celui-ci en profita pour se foutre de sa gueule avant de l'aider à guérir.

\- Ce n'est pas juste que j'ai eu la grippe grimaça Clary en se mouchant le nez

\- Ne t'en fais pas tu vas guérir mon biscuit rassura Magnus

Jocelyn entra dans la chambre avec les médicaments de Clary, Jace entra à sa suite ce qui réjouit la jeune fille en voyant son copain. Magnus et Jocelyn sortirent de la chambre en les laissant seul, le professeur salua sa mère et prit son manteau pour rentrer chez lui. Il salua ses grands-parents, il commença à décorer son appartement. Il entendit un miaulement et regarda son chat qui essayait de sauter pour attraper la guirlande sur le sapin, il rigola et le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena sur le canapé pour le caresser. Il tourna la tête pour voir Alec rentrer après avoir ouvert le baie vitrée, il vint embrasser son fiancé.

\- Comment vas-tu demanda Magnus

\- Ça va, alors à ce qui paraît Clary est malade sourit Alec

\- Oui, elle a choppé la grippe et ton frère est avec elle en ce moment confirma Magnus

\- Je le sais sourit Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement avant de flirter ensemble sur le canapé, plus tard Alec rentra chez lui. Quand il arriva il entendit un éternuement provenir de la chambre de Jace, il regarda sa mère qui préparait une tisane chaud.

\- Jace est tombé malade questionna Alec

\- Oui il est rentré en éternuant, je pense qu'il a dû attraper en volant en plus d'être en contact avec Clary déduit Maryse

Il grimaça avant d'aller dans sa chambre, il entendit son frère dans sa chambre entrain de délirer à cause de la fièvre. Il soupira et préféra envoyer des messages à son fiancé, il sursauta en entendant les éternuements de Jace. Quelques jours plus tard Magnus aida sa mère à faire les préparatifs de Noël pour le lendemain en terminant les dernières décorations de Noël, Jocelyn le regarda entrain d'accrocher la guirlande sur le rideau.

\- Où sont passé tout le monde demanda Magnus

\- Clary est avec tes grands-parents qui sont sortis faire des courses de Noël et Luke est parti au poste de police pour une affaire urgente répondit Jocelyn

\- Donc nous sommes seuls dans la maison conclue Magnus

\- Oui confirma Jocelyn

\- Super alors nous allons faire nos bagages et partir pour Hawaï en amoureux nargua Magnus

Elle ria et Magnus descendit de l'escabeau, elle alla dans la cuisine. Le professeur s'essuya les mains et sortit dehors pour retirer la neige avec une pelle, il souffla sous le froid de l'hiver. Il rentra après avoir terminé de déblayer la neige, il retira son manteau avant de partir dans la cuisine.

\- J'ai terminé de déblayer la neige devant la porte révéla Magnus

\- Merci mon chéri, j'ai fait un thé pour te réchauffer un peu déclara Jocelyn en lui donnant sa tasse de thé

Magnus hocha la tête en la remerciant, il s'appuya contre le plan de travail pour observer sa mère entrain de faire le repas.

\- Maman, je peux te poser une question questionna Magnus

\- Oui bien sûr qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon chéri demanda Jocelyn

\- Comment mes parents se sont rencontré questionna Magnus

\- Eh bien Eva a rencontré Azazel à la fin de son cursus à l'université, ils sont tombés amoureux et ils se sont mariés par la suite raconta Jocelyn

\- Je vois, comment papa était habillé pour son mariage demanda Magnus

Elle se retourna pour le regarder avec étonnement, il baissa la tête à sa question. Jocelyn prit une grande respiration en tenant son tablier. Elle s'approcha de lui doucement,

\- Magnus, il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te dire concernant ta mère décréta Jocelyn

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a interrogea Magnus

Elle allait parler quand la porte s'ouvrit bruyamment en entendant la voix de Clary qui les avertissait de son retour,

\- Maman demanda Magnus

\- Plus tard, je te le dirai. Va rejoindre ta sœur sourit Jocelyn

Il haussa les épaules avant de partir dans le salon pour rejoindre la rousse, Jocelyn tenait le plan de travail en fermant les yeux.

\- Pardonne-moi Eva, je sais que je retarde ce moment depuis trop longtemps mais comment lui dire ça s'excusa Jocelyn dans le vide

Elle essuya les larmes de ses yeux et se remit au travail, Clary était entrain de brancher la console de jeux quand elle se tourna vers son frère qui était songeur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as demanda Clary

\- Eh bien maman allait me parler de ma mère quand tu es arrivé dévoila Magnus

\- Mince je suis désolé s'excusa Clary

\- Ce n'est rien rassura Magnus

Elle continua de brancher la console avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé, elle réfléchit avant de se souvenir du coffre que sa mère cachait dans son placard et que leurs grands-parents et leur père savaient le contenu.

\- Dis Magnus, tu sais ce qu'il y a dans le petit coffre en bois que maman cache demanda Clary

\- Quelle boîte questionna Magnus

\- Tu sais la petite boîte en bois dans son armoire, elle pleure à chaque fois qu'elle la regarde expliqua Clary

\- Ah bon s'étonna Magnus

\- Oui, d'ailleurs j'ai entendu une fois maman en parler avec papa. Elle lui disait qu'elle était entrain de retarder le moment et des conséquences que cela engendrerait répondit Clary

Il hocha la tête devant la révélation de sa sœur, ils commencèrent à jouer sur la console.

\- Alors comment va ton petit ami demanda Magnus

\- Il est toujours cloué au lit mais il va un peu mieux répondit Clary

\- D'après ce que m'a dit Alexander, blondi est un vrai phénomène quand il est malade ricana Magnus

\- Ne m'en parle pas, je suis allé le voir via Izzy et celui-ci ne voulait pas que je rentre dans sa chambre sans le mot de passe soupira Clary

\- Et c'était quoi questionna Magnus

\- Ne pas se fier à un canard dévoila Clary

Magnus éclata de rire en se tenant le ventre, il essaya de reprendre son souffle mais il n'arriva pas à arrêter de rire. Maryse se mit à sourire en voyant son gendre entrain de rire sur la peur de Jace, elle prépara le plateau pour celui-ci avant d'aller dans sa chambre. Elle fit coulisser la porte avant de voir le blond enrouler dans une couette et qui observait ses moindres gestes,

\- Jace, je t'ai apporté ta soupe avec tes médicaments quoique tu commences à aller mieux maintenant sourit Maryse

\- Le mot de passe maman demanda Jace sans sortir de sa couette

Elle leva les yeux en l'air ayant une envie subite de retirer la couette de son fils pour le secouer, elle soupira et le regarda blasée.

\- Ne pas se fier à un canard répondit Maryse d'un ton badin

Il retira sa couette sur lui pour manger la soupe, elle vérifia sa température et sourit en voyant que la fièvre était tombée.

\- Où est Alec demanda Jace en mangeant sa soupe

\- Il est parti faire une mission avec Max pour le conseil répondit Maryse

\- Max est trop jeune pour faire les missions sur les démons hoqueta Jace

\- Ne t'en fais pas c'est juste une mission de surveillance rassura Maryse

Il hocha la tête et termina de manger sa soupe, Maryse prit le plateau et alla dans la cuisine. Pendant ce temps Jonathan se faufila sur les terres du clan pendant la nuit, il sourit en remerciant ironiquement la déesse-mère de lui avoir laissé son essence divine. Il s'envola dans une demeure perchée sur une montagne, il atterrit en arborant un sourire sardonique. Un homme sortit de la maison et le vit,

\- Toi que viens-tu faire ici demanda l'homme

\- Bonsoir mon cher Malachie, il fait bon ce soir remarqua Jonathan

\- Epargne-moi tes sarcasmes et dis-moi ce que tu es venu faire ici demanda Malachie

Il sourit moqueur avant de rentrer sans invitation chez lui, il s'allongea dans son canapé. Le maître des lieux entra à sa suite et le regarda avec dégoût,

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça mon cher Malachie, n'oublie pas que tu travailles pour mon connard de père d'ailleurs il voudrait les rapports de la situation sur le clan demanda Jonathan

Il alla dans son bureau et revint avec trois parchemins et les tendit à Jonathan qui lui sourit sardoniquement,

\- Maintenant tu peux t'en aller, avant qu'on te voie ici conseilla Malachie

\- Contrairement à toi mon vieux, j'ai encore mon essence divine, ne t'en fais pas ricana Jonathan

Il se leva du fauteuil avant de jeter un coup d'œil derrière le membre du clan,

\- Ta fille est là demanda Jonathan avec un sourire suggestif

\- Elle est dans sa chambre répondit Malachie

\- Ça ne te gêne pas que je lui rende une petite visite n'est-ce pas elle m'a beaucoup manqué se moqua Jonathan en allant vers la chambre

Malachie serra les poings en écoutant Jonathan entrer dans la chambre de sa fille, il entendit des gémissements féminins provenir de la chambre. Il sortit en dehors de sa demeure avant de pleurer de rage, il pria discrètement la déesse Inari pour son pardon. Quelques heures plus tard Jonathan ressortit de la chambre avec un sourire satisfait,

\- Ta fille est toujours un sacré phénomène au lit à ce que je vois, je me demande combien elle en a eu dans son pieu pour qu'elle soit comme une chienne en chaleur se moqua Jonathan avant de s'en aller

\- C'est toi qui l'as rendu comme ça cracha Malachie

Il se promit de se venger de Jonathan en le tuant, il demanda pardon à sa fille en pensée. Le lendemain Magnus affluer d'un chapeau de Noël aidait sa mère à tout préparer sur la table, ils étaient à la veille de Noël et Jocelyn avait invité la famille Lightwood pour les festivités. Luke était dans le fauteuil entrain de jouer aux échecs avec Henri tout en discutant de son travail, Charlotte tricotait toujours pendant que Clary surveillait l'arrivée de son petit ami. Elle sourit de joie en voyant les Lightwood arriver sur leur allée, elle ouvrit la porte pour eux.

\- Bonsoir et joyeux noël souhaita Clary en les saluant

\- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi Clary souhaita Izzy en sautant dans les bras de son amie

Elle salua tout le monde avant de sauter dans les bras de son petit ami dont elle était ravie de voir que celui-ci allait mieux, Robert avait les bras chargés de cadeaux qu'il alla mettres sous le sapin. Magnus vint saluer les arrivants avant d'attraper son fiancé pour le faire tourner et l'embrasser tendrement sous le sifflement amusé d'Isabelle,

\- Eh bien mon chéri quel baiser gloussa Charlotte

Il gigota ses sourcils suggestivement ce qui fit rire tout le monde et fit rougir Alec, chacun commença à discuter de leur côté. Les jeunes allèrent dans la cave, Clary était assis sur le canapé avec la tête de Jace sur ses jambes. Magnus avait Alec assis sur lui les jambes sur l'accoudoir, Izzy et Max étaient dans l'autre canapé.

\- Magnus, tu ne sais pas si maman à préparer le lait de poule questionna Clary

\- Je ne sais pas, tu la connais bien elle interdit à tout le monde d'approcher le réfrigérateur avant de dîner déclara Magnus

\- J'avais oublié grimaça Clary

\- Alors vous avez demandé quoi au père noël questionna Isabelle en envoyant des messages à Simon qui ne pouvait pas venir car il était avec sa famille qui était juive

\- Moi j'ai demandé des nouveaux tableaux et quelques petits trucs pour la peinture répondit Clary en caressant les cheveux de Jace

\- Des nouveaux mangas pour moi, décréta Max

\- Pour ma part des vêtements et ce magnifique collier que j'ai vu au centre commercial que maman a refusé de m'acheter parce qu'il était trop cher grommela Isabelle

\- Izzy, il coûtait six cents dollars ce n'est pas rien tout ça réfuta Alec

\- Tu sais peut-être que le père Noël l'a apporté pour elle sourit Magnus évasive

Il haussa les épaules en le regardant,

\- Moi je veux juste que le père Noël extermine tous les canards de la surface de la terre et aussi une voiture comme ça je pourrais emmener ma petite amie en ballade au bord de la mer sourit Jace en regardant Clary qui lui sourit tendrement

\- Je crois que je vais vomir en voyant tous ça nargua Magnus en faisant semblant de vomir

\- Crétin insulta Clary en lui envoyant un coussin sur la tête

\- Et vous deux votre cadeau pour cette année demanda Max

\- Moi je veux un cadeau semblable à celui de mon anniversaire sourit Magnus en regardant Alec

Celui-ci rougit et le frappa légèrement,

\- Sérieusement je voudrais ce pantalon en cuir moulant bleu marin que j'ai vu dans un magasin révéla Magnus

\- Des nouveaux livres, déclara Alec

Ils discutèrent ensemble dans la cave de tout et de rien, ils entendirent des pas venir vers eux avant de voir Simon qui descendait.

\- Simon, je croyais que tu étais avec ta famille souffla Clary

\- J'y étais et on a fini le repas de famille tranquillement sauf quand ma grand-mère a perdu son dentier dans son repas grimaça Simon

Ils rigolèrent avant de discuter jusqu'à ce que Jocelyn les appelle pour le repas, ils montèrent en haut. Ils passèrent à table en se servant,

\- Le repas est exquis Jocelyn complimenta Maryse

\- Merci beaucoup Maryse et j'ai hâte de goûter à ta bûche de Noël que tu as préparé sourit Jocelyn

Elles commencèrent à parler de cuisine avant d'être rejointe par Charlotte, Henri avec Luke et Robert commençaient à être éméché à force de boire du vin. Plus tard Magnus monta dans sa chambre avec Alec,

\- MAGNUS NOUS AVONS DES INVITES ALORS RESTE TRANQUILLE s'écria Jocelyn dans le salon

\- Oui maman soupira Magnus ce qui fit rire Alec

Il lui fit entrer dans son ancienne chambre, le Kitsune regarda la chambre avec admiration en voyant les anciens posters de chanteurs pop. Il caressa le bureau de son petit ami, il vit plusieurs photos sur le mur, il fronça les sourcils en voyant une photo où Magnus posait avec tous ses amis et un visage brûlé.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a un visage brûlé dessus questionna Alec en se tournant vers lui

\- C'est mon ex-meilleur ami répondit Magnus d'un ton dur

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait demanda Alec

Il s'assit sur son lit en regardant le visage brûlé avec haine, l'hydride vint vers lui en s'agenouillant devant son fiancé. Il lui caressa le visage doucement pour le calmer et il l'embrassa doucement, il répondit doucement à son baiser.

\- Qui est-il questionna Alec

\- Il s'appelait Lorenzo Rey, il était mon meilleur ami pendant que j'étais à l'université. Il partageait la même chambre que moi raconta Magnus

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour que tu brûles son visage sur chaque photo demanda Alec en le regardant

\- Je l'ai invité à la maison pendant les vacances une fois, j'avais 19 ans à cette époque et biscuit en avait 12 ans. Tu sais qu'à cet âge elle commençait à avoir de la poitrine et elle entrait dans la puberté raconta Magnus

Il se stoppa avant de se souvenir d'un détail qui le fit pâlir, Alec s'inquiéta et posa la main sur son épaule ce qui le sortit de ses pensées.

\- Désolé c'est juste que je viens de me rappeler un détail la concernant, enfin bref ne parlons plus de ça pour revenir à notre histoire Lorenzo était venu à la maison pendant les vacances. Je l'ai présenter à ma famille, mes parents l'ont bien accueilli comme s'il était de la famille sans savoir que j'avais emmené un monstre dans la maison cracha Magnus en serrant les poings

\- Ne me dit pas qu'il a essayé de…commença Alec en avalant sa salive

\- C'est exact Alexander, il a tenté d'abuser sexuellement de biscuit. Ce jour-là biscuit était rentré de bonheur de chez Samy pour je ne sais quoi, mes parents étaient absents et moi j'étais à la maison avec Lorenzo. J'avais eu un coup de fil du club pour un entretien avec une personne qui voulait travailler en tant que barman, j'avais prévenu biscuit de ma sortie au club ensuite j'avais proposé à ce connard de venir mais il a refusé sans que je sache ce qu'il avait en tête. J'ai pris ma voiture et j'étais en chemin pour aller vers le club quand j'ai remarqué que j'avais oublié de prendre mon portefeuille, quand je suis revenu à la maison j'ai entendu un cri de biscuit. Je suis monté dans sa chambre en vitesse pour voir cet enfoiré sur elle essayant de la violer après l'avoir déshabillé, je l'ai repoussé en le frappant violemment. Mes parents sont entre-temps rentré et ils ont entendu les pleurs de biscuit et moi entrain de s'acharner sur ce monstre, papa m'a séparé de lui alors que je voulais le tuer d'avoir osé abuser de ma sœur raconta Magnus ayant la haine dans les yeux

\- Ton père l'a fait arrêter après demanda Alec doucement

\- Ouais, papa a pris la déposition de biscuit et la mienne. Maman par la suite a emmené Clary chez un psychologue, il y a eu un procès rapide pour lui en plus nous avons appris que cette raclure était un pédophile recherché par l'état d'Oregon et de Floride pour avoir violé des gamines de l'âge de biscuit en se faisant passer pour un étudiant raconta Magnus

\- Ne parlons plus de ça rassura Alec en le prenant dans ses bras

Magnus se laissa aller dans les bras de son amant avant d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir sur Clary qui sauta dans les bras de son frère en lui souhaitant joyeux noël, ils rigolèrent avant de descendre en bas pour souhaiter toute la famille. Pendant ce temps Malachie avait donné rendez-vous à Jonathan dans un endroit secret, celui-ci arriva.

\- Quelle est la raison de cette rencontre demanda Jonathan en se récurant le nez

\- Je voudrais juste te parler seul à seul déclara Malachie en préparant un talisman

Il s'approcha de Jonathan avant de jeter le talisman sur lui, le Kitsune reçut le talisman et fit un regard d'un brin d'ennui avant de retirer la feuille de sur lui.

\- Comment s'étrangla Malachie

\- Je suis encore un Kitsune divin contrairement à mon père ricana Jonathan en se transformant

Il se transforma aussi et combattit avec Jonathan, celui-ci eut l'avantage sur lui avant de lui sectionner la gorge. Il mit la main sur sa gorge en déglutinant dans son sang, Jonathan ricana moqueusement.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ta fille, je m'occuperai très bien d'elle susurra Jonathan

Il mourut dans un râle avant de tomber par terre, le fils du traître poussa le corps avec son pied avant de s'en aller avec un rire. Dans un lieu inconnu de tous, la déesse Inari se réveilla en hurlant, Raziel ouvrit la porte et vint vers elle.

\- Mère demanda Raziel inquiet

\- Jonathan a tué l'un des membres du clan déclara Inari

Il soupira longuement en regardant la déesse en transe, celle-ci alla prendre possession d'Ithuriel. Elle alla intercepter Jonathan en plein vol,

\- Nous avons à parler tous les deux déclara Inari

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre une rentrée difficile et la fausse amour de Camille. Bisous glacées.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: Encore du suspens concernant le mystère qui tourne autour de Magnus XD et pour le moment on passe avec Camille et dans le prochain ce sera le tour de Maureen**

 **Alec Barton : allez encore un chapitre ensuite tu auras ton lemon tout chaud et très croustillant avec un Alec très sadique :)**

 **Lavigne 126: Une partie sera la famille Lightwood qui s'en chargera mais pour Valentin ma béta m'a demandé de faire que la déesse s'en charge**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 18, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 18**_

Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière sous la jouissance dans la bouche de son amant, il le regarda venir l'embrasser tendrement. Il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou pour faire des suçons, Alec le fit basculer sur le lit pour l'embrasser à son tour. Ils frottèrent leurs bassins ensemble quand le téléphone de Magnus sonna ce qui les fit soupirer de frustration, le Kitsune se leva de son amant et alla dans la salle de bain le temps que celui-ci réponde au téléphone. Il raccrocha son téléphone et entendit la douche signe que son fiancé était dans la salle de bain, il alla faire le petit déjeuner. Alec sortit de la salle de bain et se rendit dans la cuisine et l'embrassa dans le cou, ils mangèrent et avant de se séparer car Magnus devait se rendre au club et le Kitsune rentrer chez lui. Le professeur alla vérifier ses marchandises dans son club, il soupira en se massant la nuque. Il reçut un coup de fil de sa mère, il alla faire les courses pour Jocelyn avant de se rendre chez ses parents. Il déposa le tout sur la table en l'avertissant de son arrivée,

\- Merci mon chéri, personne n'est à la maison déclara Jocelyn en regardant les courses

\- Je vois donc Biscuit doit être avec blondi et papa est entrain de travailler mais grand-mère et grand-père demanda Magnus

\- Ils sont partis un moment au centre commercial en amoureux gloussa Jocelyn

\- Tu n'as pas peur qu'un jour ils refassent un autre enfant taquina Magnus

\- Ce sera très cool au moins tu aurais un oncle ria Jocelyn

Il la rejoignit dans son rire, il se rendit dans sa chambre et alla s'allonger dans son lit. Il joua sur son téléphone, Alec sourit devant les messages d'amour de son amant. Il soupira de bonheur, il se baissa en évitant les coups de son petit frère qui l'attaquait sans cesse. Il jeta son portable en l'air pour décrocher un coup de poing dans le ventre de Max qui cracha de la salive et du sang, celui-ci se fit traîner sur plusieurs mètres. Il leva le bras pour récupérer son téléphone tranquillement en répondant aux messages de Magnus, Max se leva et essuya le sang de ses lèvres. Il se transforma en Kitsune, il se jeta sur son frère aîné qui évita ses coups sans broncher tout en envoyant des messages. Alec se transforma brièvement en lui donnant un coup de coude dans le nez et lui envoya un coup de pied retourné ce qui le fit valser dans le mur de la maison, il rangea son téléphone en regardant son petit frère qui toussait du sang en se levant de nouveau. Il lui fit un sourire moqueur en le faisant un geste de venir le battre, il se jeta sur lui en se métamorphosant sous sa forme animale. Il lui cracha une boule de feux, Alec envoya la boule de feux du dos de la main. Ils combattirent pendant quelques heures avant qu'Alec stoppe l'entraînement en voyant son petit frère épuisé, il souffla en reprenant son apparence normale.

\- Ça va petit frère s'inquiéta Alec

\- Tout va bien, je suis juste blessé d'un peu partout grimaça Max

\- La dernière fois tu as réussi à m'avoir avec tes illusions sourit Alec

\- Oui mais faire des illusions, ça épuise en plus tu étais concentré sur ton téléphone en évitant mes coups bouda Max

\- C'est parce que tes coups étaient trop prévisibles, dévoila Alec

\- Tu veux dire que je dois devenir plus rapide pensa Max

Il hocha la tête et il leva la main, Max cligna des yeux et vit une mèche de ses cheveux dans la main de son frère.

\- Bien plus rapide et aussi tu dois apprendre à entre voir les mouvements de tes ennemis conseilla Alec

Il hocha la tête avant d'être aidé par Alec, il soigna ses blessures avec une pommade. Il sortit des clochettes et les attacha sur les poignets et les chevilles de Max pour qu'il s'entraîne sans faire de bruit, il l'observa s'entraîner en grimaçant sous le tintement des clochettes. Ils virent leur mère atterrir dans la cour, elle était vêtue d'un kimono en soie rouge avec des roses noirs. Elle embrassa son fils benjamin et son aîné,

\- Tu sors du travail conclu Alec

\- Oui, après avoir eu trois opérations et cinq consultations soupira Maryse en se massant la nuque

Il hocha la tête et la regarda partir dans la maison pour préparer le repas, il continua à entraîner Max avant de le laisser se reposer. Tous la famille se réunirent autour de la table pour manger, ils discutèrent de leurs journées quand ils entendirent du bruit. Un Shikigami apparut devant eux,

\- Malachie Dieudonné a été trouvé mort la gorge sectionnée, d'après les membres du conseil il a été assassiné par le fils de Valentin Jonathan Morgenstern. A partir de ce jour Jonathan est un démon-renard après que la déesse Inari lui ait enlevé son essence divine informa le Shikigami

Ils restèrent stupéfaits par l'information, Robert s'excusa et sortit de table pour aller se renseigner auprès du conseil. La fratrie se rejoignirent dans la chambre d'Alec, ils discutaient encore sur la mort du conseiller.

\- Je l'ai impression qu'il y a anguille sous roche parce que qu'est-ce que Jonathan faisait sur nos territoires alors que sa famille est marquée sous la marque des bannis décréta Jace allongé sur le lit d'Alec

\- On le sait aussi bien que toi que Malachie a toujours été très ami avec Valentin avant son bannissement révéla Isabelle

\- Vous croyez que Jonathan la assassiner parce qu'il a trahi son père demanda Max

\- Je ne crois pas ça répondit Alec

Ils réfléchissaient chacun de leur côté, ils allèrent se coucher après s'être souhaité bonne nuit. Quelques jours plus tard ils avaient prévu d'aller au Pandémonium pour fêter le nouvel an, la fratrie Lightwood avait prévu de terminer la soirée dans l'appartement de Magnus pour le nouvel an.

\- Bien sûr mais je pose une condition, fiston tu fais dormir Clary avec toi proposa Luke en fusillant Jace du regard

La rousse râla contre son père sous le regard amusé de son frère et de ses grands-parents, Jocelyn gronda Luke qui abdiqua en grommelant. Après avoir enlacé et souhaiter à leurs parents de passer de bonne fête ils se dirigèrent vers club, la boîte était pleines à craquer de client qui venait fêter le nouvel an. Isabelle et Clary dansaient sur la piste de danse avant que Jace et Simon aillent les rejoindre après avoir bu quelques cocktails de Magnus, Alec était dans les bras de son fiancé qui l'embrassait dans le cou. Il soupira d'aise sous les baisers de Magnus, il tourna la tête pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Izzy vint près d'eux ce qui les fit se séparer,

\- Alec vient danser avec moi proposa Isabelle en le prenant par la main

\- D'accord accepta Alec en connaissant sa sœur

Ils allèrent danser sur la piste de danse, le Kitsune dansait au même rythme de sa sœur sous le regard avide de Magnus qui louchait sur les hanches d'Alec. Clary vint s'asseoir en se reposant sur le canapé près de son frère, elle vit le regard suggestif de Magnus sur les hanches d'Alec.

\- Essuie la bave qui coule de ton menton nargua Clary

Il ricana narquoisement et se leva en buvant son cocktails cul sec, il se lécha les lèvres sous le rire de Clary. Alec dansait avec Izzy quand ils entendirent une musique orientale, sa sœur gloussa en regardant derrière lui. Des mains se posèrent sur ses hanches et un corps vint se coller à lui, il se retourna pour voir Magnus avec un regard lubrique sur le visage. Il colla son bassin contre celui de son amant et commença à bouger sous le rythme de la musique, Alec se retourna et commença à se frotter contre son fiancé avec un sourire extatique. Le patron de la boîte grogna doucement en voyant l'attitude provocante d'Alec, il mordit son oreille ce qui le fit couiner de plaisir. Ils firent une danse sensuelle sur la piste de danse, Jace avait les yeux écarquillés en regardant Alec entrain de flirter ouvertement avec son fiancé sur la piste de danse.

\- Ils comptent s'envoyer en l'air sur la piste de danse ou quoi s'écria Jace

\- J'avais oublié que Magnus devient un incube quand il est bourré dévoila Clary

\- Sérieusement demanda Izzy

\- D'après toi pourquoi est-ce je ne viens jamais avec lui quand il a l'intention de boire comme ça grimaça Clary

Jace et Isabelle se regardèrent entre eux, ils se sourirent.

\- Ils vont le faire cette nuit pari Isabelle

\- Chiche accepta Jace

Ils se frappèrent dans la main en regardant leur frère se lâcher sur la piste de danse avec son fiancé, la musique avait changé pour être encore plus rythmé et encore plus chaude ce qui rendit leur danse encore plus sensuelle. Alec crocheta la nuque de Magnus pour l'embrasser, ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement. Le DJ commença à démarrer le compte à rebours du nouvel an, ils comptèrent avant de balancer des paillettes sur les clients. Ils s'embrassèrent toujours avant de se séparer doucement,

\- Bonne année chuchota Alec

\- Bonne année à toi aussi murmura Magnus à son tour

Ils continuaient à danser langoureusement sur la piste de danse, ils rentrèrent tous chez Magnus après s'être amusé. Chacun alla dans une chambre en couple,

\- Bonne nuit à vous tous et n'oubliez pas de changer les draps demain matin déclara Magnus avant d'entraîner Alec dans la chambre

\- Ils vont le faire ricana Isabelle

\- Prépare les billets pour demain nargua Jace

\- C'est ce qu'on verra demain parce que là je vais aller dormir alors Jace tu viens proposa Clary en prenant la main de son petit ami

Dans la chambre Magnus embrassa Alec passionnément, il passa sa main sous son t-shirt. Il rejeta sa tête sous le plaisir en sentant les lèvres de son amant descendre vers son cou, il se mordit les lèvres. Le professeur revint l'embrasser avant de lui faire enlever son t-shirt, Alec le fit basculer sur le lit en le plaquant dessus. Il sourit avant de se métamorphoser sous sa forme de Kitsune, Magnus sourit en se léchant les lèvres. Le Kitsune frotta son bassin contre celui de son amant ce qui les fit gémir tous les deux, Alec se mordit les lèvres en se servant de ses crocs pour se blesser, le patron vit ça et lécha doucement ses lèvres avant de déboucler sa ceinture pour lui faire enlever son pantalon. Alec fit de même avec celui de Magnus, ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement. Ils roulèrent un moment sur le lit, l'asiatique commença à frotter son érection contre celui d'Alec qui gémit. Celui-ci le fit basculer sur le lit avant de mettre son membre dans sa bouche en le léchant tout le long, Magnus poussa un cri rauque de plaisir. Il revint l'embrasser, son amant le plaqua sur le lit et prit son membre en bouche. Celui-ci cria de plaisir en passant une main dans les cheveux de son fiancé. Il descendit en prenant sa hanche pour lécher son intimité, le Kitsune griffa l'oreiller qu'il tenait. Magnus insinua sa langue dans son entré ce qui le fit crier de plaisir, ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau fougueusement. Alec le plaqua encore une fois sur le lit et mit son membre entre ses fesses pour se mouvait dessus en mettant ses mains sur son torse. Le professeur le regarda avec érotisme se mouver sur lui, il masturba son membre ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière en jouissance de plaisir, il s'effondra sur Magnus qui jouit quelques minutes après lui. Le professeur l'embrassa dans les cheveux avant de caresser ses cheveux longs, il se redressa avant de l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Une douche proposa Alec avec un sourire pervers

\- Très bonne idée sourit Magnus

Ils se rendirent dans la douche, Alec prit le savon et le savonna sensuellement. Celui-ci l'embrassa dans le cou et fit plusieurs suçons dans le cou avant d'insérer ses doigts dans son intimité en se servant de l'eau comme lubrifiant, l'hybride gémit et commença à masturber le membre de son partenaire. Magnus le plaqua contre le mur et mit de nouveau son membre entre ses fesses pour le faire coulisser en tenant une jambe de son amant, ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement. Alec se masturba d'une seule main avant de jouir sous la douche, Magnus continua à se frotter entre ses fesses avant de se déverser à son tour. Le professeur posa sa jambe par terre, ils se rincèrent avant d'aller se coucher dans le lit. Il caressa les cheveux longs de son fiancé en l'embrassant de temps en temps, pendant ce temps Jace s'était levé en essayant d'écouter devant la porte de Magnus.

\- Jace interpella Clary

\- Chut Clary, je veux savoir s'ils vont le faire ou non lui intima Jace

Ils entendirent le cri de plaisir d'Alec ce qui fit rougir Clary et dépita Jace, ils allèrent dans la chambre de la rousse. Elle commença à s'endormir dans les bras de son petit ami,

\- Clary appela Jace

\- Oui Jace demanda Clary somnolent

\- Tu crois qu'un canard va réussir à venir ici parce que c'est la première fois que je dors dans un immeuble demanda Jace

\- Bonne nuit Jace soupira Clary

Celui-ci s'endormit sous les soupirs de la rousse, celle-ci commença et fit des rêves très étranges sur les canards. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla seul dans le lit, il avait repris son apparence normal entre-temps. Il se leva et alla dans la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche, il se rendit la cuisine et entendit quelqu'un entrain de vomir dans les toilettes. Magnus était entrain de faire le petit déjeuner,

\- Qui est entrain de rendre l'âme questionna Alec en buvant

\- C'est Samuel, il a un peu trop abusé de l'alcool répondit Magnus en l'embrassant

\- Je vois souffla Alec

Jace arriva et s'assit sur le comptoir, Isabelle arriva avec un sourire malicieux. Elle regarda le couple,

\- Alors la nuit était belle demanda Isabelle

\- Très belle même sourit Magnus en lui faisant un clin d'œil

Elle se tourna vers Jace en lui tendant la main,

\- J'ai gagné nargua Isabelle

\- C'était à prévoir gronda Jace en lui donnant les billets

\- Sur quoi vous avez parié questionna Alec

\- Si vous aviez couché ensemble ou pas et d'après les cris que tu as émis hier soir, il n'y a aucun doute que vous vous êtes envoyé en l'air déclara Jace

\- Nous n'avons pas couché ensemble et comment avez-vous pu parier sur ma vie sexuelle s'écria Alec rouge

\- Attends vous n'avez pas couché ensemble hier soir demanda Isabelle

\- Non, juste une petite fellation avec doigtée et frottement expliqua Magnus

Alec rougit devant les mots de son fiancé, Simon vint après avoir vomi tout l'alcool qu'il avait ingéré la veille.

\- Bordel je ne boirai plus jamais grimaça Simon en s'asseyant

\- C'est ce que tu dis à chaque fois que tu viens au club avec biscuit nargua Magnus

Il grimaça en sentant sa migraine venir, Isabelle le soulagea en lui massant la tête. Ils entendirent à nouveau une régurgitation dans les toilettes, Magnus soupira et alla s'occuper de sa sœur qui elle aussi avait bu trop d'alcool.

\- Promets-moi de ne plus me laisser boire du champagne avec tes cocktails demanda Clary

\- Promis accepta Magnus en lui tenant les cheveux

Les vacances se passèrent rapidement qui était ponctué de rendez-vous entre Jace et Clary, de moments câlins pour Magnus et Alec, des fous rires entre Izzy et Simon. Le jour de la rentrée arriva très rapidement ce qui les firent soupirer d'ennui,

\- Retour au bahut après avoir passé des vacances géniales soupira Clary dans la voiture de Magnus

\- Je sais mon petit biscuit souffla Magnus

Il gara sa voiture et fit un clin d'œil à son amant, celui-ci lui fit un tendre sourire. Magnus entra dans sa classe et accueillit ses élèves en leur souhaitant une bonne année avant de commencer à faire cours, il donna des travaux à faire et leur rendit leurs copies. Arrivé à midi Clary vint apporter le repas de Magnus,

\- Je voudrais tant être encore en vacances soupira Clary

\- Moi aussi parce que je ne peux plus embrasser mon Alexander vu qu'il est un élève pour le moment soupira Magnus

Elle roula des yeux amusée, elle lui frotta le dos en guise de soutien. Plus tard elle eut cours avec son frère en plus de la fratrie Lightwood, Magnus s'amusa des réactions de son amant qui était troublé par son odeur. Clary était avec Jace après les cours sur le capot de la voiture de Magnus entrain de l'embrasser, Sébastien les regarda avec rage et colère. Il se rendit en bus jusqu'à chez lui, sa mère était absente pour la soirée. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre et fit développer sa pellicule de photo, il accrocha la photo de Clary sur son mur en la caressant avec amour.

\- Jace ne te mérite pas contrairement à moi sourit Sébastien

Il entendit la sonnette, il se leva et ouvrit la porte sur une jeune femme rousse aux yeux verts. Il regarda la jeune femme qui ressemblait un peu à la rousse,

\- Puis-je vous aider questionna Sébastien troublé

\- En fait je pourrais utiliser votre téléphone s'il vous plait demanda la jeune femme

Il la fit entrer, elle composa un numéro et parla pendant que le jeune homme l'observait avec fascination, elle raccrocha avant de se tourner vers lui.

\- Merci beaucoup de m'avoir laissé utiliser votre téléphone, d'ailleurs j'ai oublié de me présenter je suis Camille Belcourt se présenta la rousse

\- Sébastien Verlac se présenta Sébastien à son tour

\- Tu vis seul demanda Camille

\- Je vis avec ma mère qui n'est pas là pour le moment répondit Sébastien

\- Oh je vois souffla Camille

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de faire semblant de partir quand le jeune homme l'interpella,

\- Je sais qu'on vient de se rencontrer mais est-ce que ça vous dirait de sortir avec moi proposa Sébastien

\- Avec joie sourit Camille

Il lui sourit avant de l'a raccompagné à la porte, elle se tourna vers lui pour l'embrasser passionnément. Elle s'en alla en laissant Sébastien totalement rêveur, elle se rendit dans une ruelle pour reprendre son apparence normale. Elle sourit devant la réussite de la première phase de son plan avant de s'envoler dans les airs, quand elle arriva chez elle. Elle entendit des hurlements de douleur, elle se précipita en courant avant d'ouvrir la chambre de Jonathan où plusieurs personnes étaient entrain de l'agripper pendant que celui-ci souffrait de blessures assez graves.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici questionna Camille

\- Jonathan est devenu un démon-renard et il a combattu la déesse répondit Maureen qui assistait à la scène

\- Eh qu'est-ce que tu attends pour le soigner demanda Camille d'un ton sec

\- Malheureusement je ne peux rien faire pour le moment décréta Maureen

\- Ça m'étonne pas cracha Camille en regardant son demi-frère entrain de souffrir sous ses blessures

Valentin et Lilith entrèrent dans la chambre pour s'acquérir de la santé de leur fils, celui-ci était entrain de hurler de souffrance sous la perte de ses pouvoirs divins par la déesse.

\- Père, il va de plus en plus mal dévoila Maureen en allant près de son père

\- Il va aller mieux ne t'en fait pas rassura Valentin d'in ton neutre

Elle regarda son jumeau se tordre de douleur, Camille grimaça avant de regarder son amant sur le lit. Elle sortit de la chambre,

\- Camille je pourrais savoir où est-ce que tu vas questionna Lilith en sortant de la chambre à sa suite

\- Je vais dans ma chambre, je n'ai pu le droit cracha Camille

\- Je te rappelle que ton frère a besoin de toute l'attention de notre famille pour aller mieux souligna Lilith

\- Ah bon nous sommes une famille maintenant ironisa Camille

Elle la regarda avec un air d'agacement, la blonde tourna les talons pour s'en aller quand elle fit un sourire moqueur en observant Lilith.

\- Jonathan ne t'a pas encore dit que je couche avec lui se moqua Camille

\- Comment ça qu'il couche avec toi surpris Lilith

\- C'est la vérité, nous couchons ensemble en quoi ça te surprend ricana Camille

\- Tu n'es qu'une salope insulta Lilith en la giflant

Elle se tient la joue en lui jetant un regard froid,

\- Tiens c'est tout ce que tu sais faire Lilith parce que moi aussi je peux te frapper comme tu l'as fait pendant des siècles protesta Camille

Elle lui donna un coup de poing dans le visage ce qui lui explosa le nez, celle-ci se tient le nez ensanglanté. Elles commencèrent à se battre dans le couloir, quand Valentin vint les séparer.

\- Je pourrais savoir ce qui se passe ici demanda Valentin d'un ton dur

\- Ce qui se passe c'est que ta fille couche avec notre fils son propre frère cracha Lilith

\- Et alors c'est leur vie de toute façon répliqua Valentin

La blonde lui lança un regard victorieux avant de tourner les talons,

\- Camille, je voudrais te parler plus tard déclara Valentin

\- Pas moi, tant que ta sale pute de femme sera là, je ne te parlerai pas un point c'est tout refusa Camille

Elle se rendit dans sa chambre et commença à regarder le monde, plus tard elle se rendit au rendez-vous fixé avec Sébastien Elle fit tomber le jeune homme amoureux d'elle sous sa forme de rousse en sachant qu'il allait harceler Clary encore une fois, elle se leva du lit en se couvrant d'un drap pour cacher sa nudité. Elle s'habilla et laissa un mot avant de s'envoler, elle rentra dans sa chambre pour voir Jonathan sur son lit en pleine forme.

\- Tiens le comateux s'est réveillé se moqua Camille

\- Tiens ma garce de sœur est arrivé se moqua Jonathan à son tour

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui gifla la joue ce qui le fit sourire,

\- Alors ma mère m'a dit que tu lui as révélé que nous baisions ensemble ricana Jonathan

\- Oui, si tu avais vu sa tête on aurait dit qu'elle allait nous faire une crise cardiaque ricana Camille narquoisement

Il l'agrippa par le bras et la plaqua contre le lit, il l'embrassa durement avant de défaire son obi.

\- On dirait que tu t'es bien amusée avant de revenir remarqua Jonathan en voyant le sperme entre ses jambes

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, pour te dire la vérité je n'ai pas pris du tout mon pied dévoila Camille

\- Je me demande ce que tu mijotes contre nos parents demanda Jonathan

\- Rien d'autre que de faire payer ta mère et mon père par la même occasion alors est-ce que tu es avec moi sur ce coup questionna Camille

\- Et pour Maureen questionna Jonathan

\- Si elle devient un obstacle je la tuerais souri Camille

Il ria sadiquement avant de l'embrasser bestialement, ils couchèrent ensemble. Maureen se rendit dans la chambre de Camille, elle entendit des gémissements féminins et ouvrit la porte doucement quand elle mit la main sur sa bouche en voyant les deux entrain de coucher ensemble. Elle s'échappa discrètement et se rendit dans sa chambre, elle serra ses poings avant d'éclater de rire en s'allongeant sur son lit. Elle ria comme une possédée,

\- Cette famille est bien plus que maudite déclara Maureen

Inari regarda le monde et avait suivi la scène avant de couper pour voir ses enfants, elle soupira longuement. Alec était entrain de réviser ses leçons dans le loft de Magnus, celui-ci était entrain de l'embrasser dans le cou tout en le guidant dans ses leçons.

\- Cette formule n'est pas la bonne car tu mélanges deux composants radicalement opposés expliqua Magnus

\- Je vois souffla Alec

Il passa la main sous son t-shirt ce qui le fit soupirer, le téléphone d'Alec sonna ce qui le stoppa. Le Kitsune répondit avant de se lever,

\- Une mission du clan avec Jace, je revins après ma mission avertie Alec

\- D'accord je ne bouge pas mais je sais que nous allons nous amuser après susurra Magnus

Il rougit avant de s'enfuir par la voie des airs, Magnus sourit et ramassa ses affaires pour les mettres sur la table de nuit.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la folie de Maureen et la vengeance d'Isabelle. Bisous glacées.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: Oui, drôle d'entraînement avec un Alec pas concentré du tout, Camille adore faire chier le monde XD**

 **Alec Barton: Oui plutôt de cinglé entre la mère qui trompe son mari qui est fou allié et les enfants dont deux qui couhent ensemble et la dernière complètement parano Xd une vrai famille bon pour l'asile**

 **Lavigne 26 Pour le moment le lien de Magnus ne sera pas pour tout de suite, je vous laisse encore mijoter en soupoudrant de suspence ainsi que une dose mystère pour servir un bon explication XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 19, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 19**_

Alec évitait les coups d'Isabelle, celui-ci lui donna un coup de poing qu'elle évita en sautant au-dessus de lui. Elle atterrit avant de lui lancer une boule de feu, il l'esquiva avant d'enchaîner les coups qu'elle esquiva du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle le repoussa d'un coup de pied en se transformant, son frère saisit son pied avant de l'envoyer valsé et de sauter pour lui donner un coup de pied dans les côtes. Elle esquiva avant de lui donner des coups, Alec para ses coups un par un avant de reculer pour se transformer. Maryse sortit de la maison et les vit entrain de s'entraîner dans les airs, Izzy donna un coup de poing à son frère. Celui-ci se plia en baissant la tête, elle souriait moqueuse. Alec releva la tête avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres, Isabelle perdit son sourire en voyant que son frère avait paré son poing dans ses mains en évitant qu'il touche son ventre. Il sourit encore plus avec sadisme avant de tirer sur le bras de sa sœur pour lui foutre un coup de genou dans le ventre, elle cracha du sang et de la salive et recula en se tenant le ventre. Il pencha sa tête légèrement avant de la frapper au visage violemment, elle tomba par terre. Alec souffla en reprenant son apparence avant de foncer sur elle,

\- Izzy, ça va s'inquiéta Alec en sachant qu'il y était allé un peu fort

\- Tout va bien, il faut vraiment que tu apprennes à te contrôler parce que ton instinct prend le pas sur ta conscience et c'est bien quand nous combattons des démons et des Nogitsune mais à l'entraînement c'est dur grimaça Isabelle

Il hocha la tête et l'aida à se relever, Maryse vint soigner Isabelle. Alec se rendit chez Magnus, celui-ci était entrain de danser avec des écouteurs vissés sur les oreilles en passant l'aspirateur dans le salon. Il atterrit en le regardant depuis le balcon avec un sourire tendre devant la danse de son amant, celui-ci se sentit observé et jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et vit Alec le regarder. Il retira ses écouteurs et l'embrassa en le prenant par la hanche,

\- Tu es là depuis longtemps questionna Magnus

\- Non, je viens d'arriver quand je t'ai vu danser en passant l'aspirateur sourit Alec en passant une main sur son torse

Il rigola et l'embrassa chastement, il rentra dans le salon pour ranger l'aspirateur. Le Kitsune allait rentrer quand il remarqua une voiture de luxe garer dans l'autre rue de l'immeuble de Magnus, il remarqua que le chauffeur les regardait depuis la voiture en prenant des photos. Il se retourna pour appeler Magnus mais celui-ci s'enfuit très rapidement, il fronça les sourcils. Le professeur vint près de lui en l'enlaçant par-derrière et l'embrassa dans le cou,

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a demanda Magnus

\- Il y avait un homme qui nous observait en prenant des photos révéla Alec

\- Peut-être qu'il prenait des photos de quelqu'un d'autre déduit Magnus

\- Peut-être aussi conclu Alec en se retournant

Ils s'embrassèrent avant de rentrer dans la maison, ils passèrent la soirée à flirter en regardant la télé. Jocelyn se rendit dans un hôtel, elle alla dans le restaurant de l'hôtel et vit la personne qu'elle cherchait. Elle s'assit devant la personne,

\- Bonjour, comment vas-tu demanda l'homme

\- Ça va un peu, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as appelé demanda Jocelyn

Il sortit une enveloppe et lui montra des photos de Magnus enlaçant Alec tout en l'embrassant, elle regarda l'homme en face de lui.

\- Je suppose que c'est lui le fiancé de Magnus supposa l'homme

\- Oui, il est le fiancé de Magnus. Ils ont décidé de se marier après le diplôme de celui-ci expliqua Jocelyn

\- Je vois souffla l'homme en se redressant sur sa chaise

Simon et Isabelle entrèrent dans le même restaurant que Jocelyn et l'homme, ils allèrent à une table avant de commander. Le couple ne remarqua pas Jocelyn entrain de discuter avec l'homme,

\- Je vais repartir en Australie pour les affaires déclara l'homme

\- Je comprends, tu voulais rencontrer Magnus avant ton départ déduit Jocelyn

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi de révéler cette information, en plus j'étais obligé de m'éloigner de lui par la promesse que j'ai faite à Eva quand Magnus est né raconta l'homme

\- Je sais, elle me l'avait dit peu de temps avant sa mort avoua Jocelyn

L'homme fit un sourire goguenard, la rousse se tritura les mains en regardant l'homme.

\- Quand Magnus sera la vérité et qu'il veut te rencontrer, est-ce que tu comptes l'emmener avec toi demanda Jocelyn en avalant sa salive

\- J'y ai pensé quand il était plus jeune mais maintenant je pense qu'il voudra rester ici auprès de toi et sa famille sourit l'inconnu

Elle se détendit en entendant les mots de l'inconnu, Isabelle et Simon étaient entrain de manger quand ils virent Jocelyn en compagnie d'un autre homme. Elle fronça les sourcils,

\- Eh ce ne sera pas Jocelyn par hasard demanda Isabelle

Simon tourna la tête et vit la mère de Clary et Magnus, la rousse ne les avait pas encore remarquée toujours dans sa discussion avec l'étranger.

\- Tu crois que Jocelyn est entrain de tromper Luke questionna Isabelle

\- Je ne crois pas, Luke est fou d'elle et elle aussi glissa Simon

La rousse se leva et salua l'étranger avant de rentrer chez elle, le couple l'avait suivi des yeux avant qu'elle sorte.

\- Peut-être que l'homme est un client à elle pour ses tableaux pensa Simon

\- Je pense aussi répondit Izzy

Jocelyn rentra chez elle, elle vit la voiture de Luke présent dans le garage. Elle rentra dans la maison et le vit entrain de s'occuper de nettoyer ses armes,

\- Où est-ce que tu étais demanda Luke

\- J'étais à l'hôtel répondit Jocelyn en déposant son sac

Il leva un sourcil en la regardant, elle gloussa devant la jalousie de son mari. Elle vint l'embrasser tendrement,

\- J'étais avec lui si tu veux savoir révéla Jocelyn

\- Je vois souffla Luke

Elle rigola ce qui provoqua une moue chez le policier, il grommela dans sa barbe. Elle revint l'embrasser sur la joue avec un sourire,

\- Je suis heureuse de savoir qu'après toutes ses années de mariage tu es encore jaloux malgré que tu sais que je suis complètement folle de toi confessa Jocelyn

Elle se redressa pour aller faire le repas quand son mari l'attrapa par le bras et l'embrassa avec amour et lui confessa son amour, il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou ce qui la fit rire.

\- Luke non, arrête Clary va rentrer et nous voir décréta Jocelyn en essayant de le repousser doucement

\- Ne t'en fais pas, nous sommes seuls à la maison mais si ça m'écorche la bouche de dire ça mais elle est avec Jace. Pour Magnus il doit être avec Alec ou au club donc on va en profiter rien que tous les deux susurra Luke

Elle gloussa avant de se laisser aller dans l'étreinte de son mari, celui-ci la fit s'allonger sur la table.

\- Tu sais ce dont de quoi j'ai envie questionna Luke

\- D'emmener vos enfants chez un psychologue pour leur faire oublier ce qu'ils viennent de voir lâcha Magnus pâle

Ils tournèrent la tête synchronisée et ils virent Clary et Magnus dans la cuisine, Clary avait le teint vert et Magnus grimaçait de dégoût.

\- Je ne mangerai plus sur cette table grimaça Clary

Jocelyn se remit debout en rougissant et alla faire la cuisine alors que Luke ramassait ses armes,

\- On va dire que le sujet est clos déclara Luke

Ils hochèrent la tête avant de monter dans la chambre de Clary, ils se regardèrent entre eux avant d'éclater de rire sur le lit de la rousse.

\- Bordel j'aurai jamais pensé voir nos parents sur le point de s'envoyer en l'air ria Clary

\- Tu rigoles, je me rappelle quand j'avais dix ans à l'époque et toi tu avais à peine trois ans. Tu étais venu dormir dans ma chambre parce que tu avais fait un cauchemar et le problème c'est que tu as fait pipi au lit alors je suis parti dire à maman et papa que tu avais pissé au lit, je les ai trouver entrain de faire la bête à deux dos contre l'armoire raconta Magnus

\- Ah l'innocence perdue rigola Clary

\- J'ai perdu mon innocence quand j'ai couché la première fois avec ma copine quand j'avais quatorze ans nargua Magnus

\- Et avec un homme demanda Clary

\- J'avais seize ans quand j'ai perdu ma virginité avec un homme répondit Magnus

Est-ce que tu es…grimaça Clary

\- Je suis le dominant et je ne suis jamais passé en dessous répondit Magnus

Ils discutèrent sur autre chose, pendant ce temps Alec survolait la colline pour aller vers le temple. Il se posa et vit Raziel entrain de boire du thé en attendant, il avait les yeux vides. Il s'avança vers le gardien du sanctuaire, il remarqua que le thé de celui-ci commençait à refroidir. Raziel reprit possession de son corps et vit Alec assis près de lui,

\- Désolé, un moment de discussion avec la déesse s'excusa Raziel

\- Ce n'est rien rassura Alec

\- Que puis-je faire pour toi demanda Raziel

\- Je voudrais savoir si tu avais du boulot pour moi répondit Alec

\- Pour le moment rien du tout à part balayer le sol, proposa Raziel

\- D'accord accepta Alec

Il balaya le sol, le gardien du sanctuaire le regarda avant de prendre une apparence féminine. La déesse prit possession de Raziel pour observer Alec, elle sourit d'un sourire tendre. Elle souffla doucement vers le Kitsune avant de repartir, celui-ci ne vit pas l'apparition de la déesse. Il termina son travail au temple et alla discuter avec Raziel, il rentra chez lui en promettant à celui-ci de revenir l'aider dans sa tâche. Pendant ce temps Maureen venait de jouir, son amant se retira et sortit de sa chambre. Elle s'enroula dans le drap, elle se leva pour aller prendre une douche. Elle souriait dans sa douche avant d'éclater de rire comme une folle, elle s'habilla d'un yukata avant de faire un sourire dément. Elle marcha dans le couloir, elle croisa son jumeau dans le couloir qui sortait de sa chambre.

\- Maureen, où est-ce que tu vas demanda Jonathan

\- Je vais faire un peu de folie rigola Maureen d'un rire cristallin

Il haussa les épaules en regardant sa sœur sortit de la maison, Camille sortit de sa chambre enroulée d'un drap.

\- Elle a encore pété les plombs à ce que je vois remarqua Camille

\- Elle pète toujours les plombs quand je couche avec toi déclara Jonathan

La jeune fille s'envola toujours avec son sourire dément sur les lèvres, elle atterrit sur le sol. Elle se changea pour porter une robe fluette. Elle se rendit dans un bar, le barman lui servit de l'alcool qu'elle avala cul sec. Elle sortit après avoir bu quatre verres d'alcool puis se rendit près de la salle de répétition de Simon et de son groupe, celui-ci était entrain de s'entraîner avec son groupe. Elle entra et les écouta chanter, après la répétition du groupe ils la saluèrent. Elle s'approcha d'un pas sautillant vers Simon,

\- Dis ça te dirait d'aller boire un café proposa Maureen

\- Je suis désolé, j'ai une affaire de famille s'excusa Simon

Elle le regarda partir, elle sortit et la pluie tomba sur elle. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, un homme s'approcha avec un parapluie pour la protéger.

\- Tout va bien mademoiselle demanda l'homme

\- Je ne sais pas répondit Maureen avant de partir

Elle marcha longtemps sous la pluie avant d'arriver chez Simon en le suivant de loin, celui-ci aidait sa mère à préparer le repas. Quand elle leva la tête pour voir Maureen entrain de les regarder sous la pluie,

\- Oh seigneur s'exclama la mère de Simon

Elle prit son manteau sous le regard curieux de ses enfants, elle prit le parapluie et vint chercher la Kitsune.

\- Venez chez moi pour vous sécher proposa la mère de Simon

Elle le regarda étrangement avant de sourire, elles rentrèrent dans la maison de Simon. Simon vint avec des serviettes propres avec sa sœur,

\- Rebecca, tu peux aller chercher des vêtements à toi pour elle demanda sa mère

\- Bien sûr répondit Rebecca

Elle monta dans sa chambre pendant que Simon donna à sa mère les serviettes,

\- Maureen reconnu Simon

Simon sourit la jeune fille avec un sourire de folie

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais sous la pluie demanda Simon

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne me rappelle plus pourquoi est-ce je suis venue répondit Maureen en penchant la tête avec un visage de dément

Il regarda sa mère qui observait la jeune fille avec un air sidéré, elle essuya ses cheveux. Rebecca descendit avec des vêtements à elle, elle les tendit. Maureen alla se changer en retirant ses vêtements mouillés, en bas la petite famille était sidérée par le comportement étrange de la jeune fille.

\- La pauvre petite fille, je pense qu'il lui est arriver quelque chose de malsain pensa Elaine

\- Tu le crois maman demanda Rebecca

Elle hocha la tête, Simon regarda l'étage où Maureen était encore. Celle-ci sortit avec les vêtements de Rebecca, elle descendit avant de regarder Simon. Elle lui sourit avec une lueur de folie,

\- Tu aurais dû accepter le café que je t'ai proposé déclara Maureen avec la folie dans les yeux

\- Je suis encore désolé pour ça mais il fallait que je vienne aider ma mère s'excusa Simon encore une fois

Elle ferma les yeux avant de se transformer devant la famille de Simon qui resta glacée d'effroi devant sa métamorphose, elle leva la main et plongea Simon et sa famille dans une illusion. Le jeune homme la suivit sans broncher et elle s'envola avec lui dans un endroit où personne ne pourrait les trouver, elle le fit s'allonger sur le lit. Elle lui caressa le torse,

\- Personne ne saura que tu es avec moi ici, mon cher amour. Si tu savais à quel point que je t'aime, ma famille est maudite et je crois que je le serai très bientôt car j'ai leur malédiction sur moi, mais avec toi je ne porte pas leur poids dis-moi que tu m'aimes en me serrant très fort déclara Maureen

Simon la serra comme un automate, elle soupira d'aise. Plus tard Isabelle se rendit chez Simon avec Clary, elles sonnèrent en riant. Elaine vint ouvrir encore sous l'effet de l'illusion.

\- Bonjour Elaine est-ce que Simon est là demanda Clary

\- Je ne sais pas répondit Elaine comme un automate

\- On peut le voir quand même proposa Isabelle en fronçant les sourcils

Elaine avait le regard dans le vide, Izzy comprit l'attitude d'Elaine.

\- Elle est sous l'emprise d'une illusion comprit Isabelle

\- Comment ça questionna Clary

Elle fit entrer la mère de son petit ami dans la maison, Rebecca descendit de l'étage. La Kitsune les fit asseoir sur le canapé,

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire interrogea Clary

\- Je vais les sortir de l'illusion et découvrir qui est la personne qui a fait ça répondit Isabelle en reculant

Elle se transforma et leva sa main doucement, elle contra l'illusion ce qui fit réveiller les deux femmes. Elle reprit son apparence rapidement avant leur réveil, Elaine les vit.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien Elaine s'inquiéta Clary

\- Oui, je ne me souviens plus de rien depuis que j'ai vu cette fille dehors sous la pluie expliqua Elaine

\- Une jeune fille sous la pluie répéta Isabelle

Elle expliqua l'arrivée de Maureen et la perte de leur mémoire, Clary monta dans la chambre de Simon pour le chercher et le trouva nulle part.

\- Il n'est pas là s'inquiéta Clary

\- Eh bien nous allons le chercher, ne vous en faites pas rassura Isabelle en prenant la main d'Elaine pour la rassurer

Elle hocha la tête et fit confiance à Isabelle, celle-ci sortit de la maison. La rousse mit la main sur son épaule,

\- Tu sais qui c'est demanda Clary

\- Je peux dire que c'est un Kitsune mais la pluie a effacer toute trace de son odeur cracha Isabelle

\- Qu'allons nous allons faire questionna la rousse

\- Informe Alec de la disparition de Simon par une Kitsune, il est chez Magnus en ce moment même et dit-lui de me rejoindre au temple de la déesse expliqua Isabelle

\- D'accord répondit Clary

La rousse se rendit chez son frère et se servit du double des clefs pour entrer dans le loft, elle chercha Magnus et Alec qui étaient dans la chambre. Ils étaient à moitié nus entrain d'échanger des caresses intimes,

\- Alec, Izzy a besoin de toi alerta Clary en entrant dans la chambre

Elle les vit à moitié nu et s'excusa avant de se retourner, Alec se leva en prenant son kimono pour le nouer.

\- Que se passe-t-il questionna Alec

La rousse lui raconta ce qui s'était passé, il hocha la tête et embrassa Magnus avant de se diriger vers le temple. Il se posa sur le sol du temple, il entra dans le sanctuaire pour voir sa sœur s'incliner devant Raziel qui était de dos en position de méditation.

\- Izzy interpella Alec

\- Alec, Clary te l'a dit, je suis venu pour savoir si Raziel pourrait me renseigner sur où était Simon car je suis passé voir maman et elle ne savait pas où il est raconta Isabelle

\- Car il est caché par des talismans qui empêchent les créatures magiques à part son créateur le droit d'entrer, révéla Raziel en se retournant

\- Comment il faut faire pour entrer si c'est protéger par des talismans demanda Isabelle

\- Le seul moyen est de le contrer par d'autres talismans mais ce genre de talismans est très puissant car seule la déesse peut les manipuler même moi qui suis son gardien ne peut pas les utiliser car il requiert une incantation divine expliqua Raziel

\- Mince hoqueta Alec

La jeune femme serra les poings de colère et d'impuissance pour retrouver son petit ami, le gardien se leva.

\- Mais j'ai peut-être une solution réfléchie Raziel

Elle hocha la tête en reprenant espoir de retrouver son petit ami, celui-ci était toujours sous l'illusion de Maureen qui le caressait en soupirant.

\- Je voudrais tellement que tu couches avec moi et que tu me regarde avec des yeux pleins d'amour, mais je me contenterai que tu m'enlaces comme tu le fais en ce moment. Tu sais je peux te l'avouer seulement à toi, j'ai été amoureuse de mon frère jumeau Jonathan. Il était tout pour moi, il était mon âme, ma moitié, mon âme-jumelle mais j'ai découvert plus tard qu'il couchait avec notre demi-sœur. Il était un Kitsune divin avant de tuer un Kitsune sur le territoire de la déesse de ce fait il a perdu son essence divine et maintenant il ne reste plus que moi comme Kitsune divin, mes parents espèrent que je devienne un Kitsune céleste ainsi ils pourront prendre leur vengeance contre la déesse qui les a bannis. Pendant ce temps ma demi-sœur Camille elle veut tuer nos parents surtout ma mère qui est sa belle-mère, et elle me déteste aussi. Elle ne supporte pas d'ailleurs que je me souvienne qu'un jour elle m'a fait presque violer par des hommes en les regardant faire mais mon père est intervenu rigola Maureen dans son délire

Simon ne réagissait pas à son délire, elle se mit à califourchon sur lui et l'embrassa ce qui ne le fit pas réagir.

\- Mon doux amour, il n'y aura toujours que toi et moi dans ce monde susurra Maureen

Elle se vautra sur lui en soupirant de bonheur, Lilith vit la scène depuis sa chambre. Elle se rendit dans la chambre de son fils, celui-ci était entrain de coucher avec une servante.

\- Que veux-tu mère demanda Jonathan en s'arrêtant

\- Ta sœur a encore fait une rechute révéla Lilith

\- Tu parles de qui, si tu parles de Camille je l'ai sauté il n'y a pas si longtemps nargua Jonathan

\- Je parle de Maureen fulmina Lilith

\- Ah mère tu sais très bien qu'elle est cinglée dans sa tête quand une chose ne va pas elle pète les plombs, elle a buté un mec comme ça parce que le vieux l'avait torturé pour la rendre folle. En clair elle est complètement tarée déclara Jonathan en ondulant ses hanches dans la servante

\- Mais elle est ta sœur et elle a capturé un mortel et tu sais ce qui va arriver si la déesse le découvrait décréta Lilith

\- Et alors ? Je n'ai rien à cirer que la déesse le découvre ou pas mère, Maureen est assez âgée et elle comprend les choses donc si elle veut se faire retirer son essence divine libre à elle parce que j'en ai ma claque de jouer les frères qui va ramasser la merde de sa sœur claqua Jonathan froidement

\- Alors tu ne vas rien faire déduit Lilith

\- C'est exact alors si tu pouvais partir immédiatement déclara Jonathan

Elle tourna les talons en serrant les poings, elle maudit son fils qui s'était laissé embobiner par Camille. Elle s'envola jusqu'à la maison où sa fille s'était réfugié, elle s'avança avant d'être électrocuté par les talismans. Maureen qui était allongée sentit les talismans réagir, elle se leva et elle alla dehors pour voir sa mère.

\- Mère appela Maureen

\- Relâche ce mortel tout de suite ordonna Lilith

\- Non, il est à moi maman il est à moi. Une chose que Camille ne pourra me prendre ni même toi ou encore papa cracha Maureen

Lilith regarda sa fille avant de lui envoyer une boule de feu, elle se fit propulser contre le mur de la maison. Elle tomba par terre avant d'être enchaîné par sa mère, celle-ci la prit dans ses bras et s'envola en profitant qu'elle soit inconsciente. Elle l'enchaîna dans un cachot et ferma à double tour la porte, elle la vit se réveiller et commencer à crier comme une possédée. Elle utilisa ses pouvoirs, des talismans réagirent et l'électrocutèrent.

\- Ça va te servir de leçon ma fille, osez me désobéir surtout que tu agis comme une cinglée gronda Lilith en tournant les talons

\- MERE cria Maureen sous la douleur

\- Tu resteras ici jusqu'à que je décide de te libérer déclara Lilith

Elle s'en alla en laissant sa fille seule dans le cachot, celle-ci pleura de douleur à cause des talismans. Isabelle et Alec retrouvèrent où Simon était retenu captif, Alec sortit un miroir dans un coffre et le montra. Les talismans se désactivèrent sous l'enchantement du miroir,

\- C'est efficace ce miroir que Raziel nous a prêté remarqua Isabelle

\- C'est le miroir de la déesse Amaterasu qui l'avait donné à notre déesse pour la cacher dans son temple expliqua Alec en rangeant soigneusement le miroir

Ils entrèrent dans le chalet et trouvèrent Simon sur le lit toujours sous l'illusion de Maureen. Alec le fit sortir de sa transe. Il cligna les yeux en se tenant la tête,

\- Tu es resté trop longtemps sous une illusion, c'est pour ça tu as l'impression que ta tête est sur le point d'exploser glissa Isabelle en passant la main dans son dos

Il hocha la tête, elle lui expliqua son kidnapping. Il leur raconta la même chose que sa mère au sujet de Maureen,

\- Donc c'est la fille que nous avions vue dans la salle, elle est une Kitsune divin mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a fait ça demanda Isabelle

\- Nous reparlerons de ça plus tard il faut qu'on rentre à la maison proposa Alec

Simon flancha en essayant de se lever, Isabelle vint l'aider. Ils sortirent du chalet,

\- Alec, tu peux aider Simon s'il te plait parce que je dois faire quelque chose demanda Isabelle

\- D'accord répondit Alec en prenant Simon

Elle rentra à l'intérieur, elle sentit l'odeur d'une Nogitsune avant de grimacer de haine.

\- Où que tu te caches, où que tu sois, je vais te tuer d'avoir osé toucher la personne que j'aime. Tu m'entends je vais te tuer déclara Isabelle en se transformant

Elle fit un sourire plein de sadisme avant de se calmer et de retourner vers son frère et son petit ami, ils rentrèrent chez Magnus le temps que Simon se remettre.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la visite au temple et préparation d'examens. Bisous glacées.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: il y aura encore de l'entraînement dans ce chapitre et pour Maureen disons qu'elle est cinglée en faite XD**

 **Alec Barton: C'est vrai qu'elle est complètement tarée mais c'est de famille, je suppose que c'est comme ça**

 **Lavigne 126: Ton souhait est réaliser dans ce chapitre un bon lemon tout chaud et trés sexy vous attends danc e chapitre alors avant de mourrir désydrater laissez un review XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 20, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 20**_

Magnus expliqua les différents composants chimiques mortels, il leur montra sur un tableau les différentes appellations. Après la sonnerie il leur demanda de faire un devoir sur un des composants toxique, il souffla un moment en se massant la nuque de fatigue le temps que ses élèves arrivent dans sa classe. Il accueillit sa prochaine classe et leur rendit leurs copies en leur passant un savon par leurs mauvaises notes, il leur donna une seconde chance en leur donnant encore une fois un devoir pour rattraper leur note. Après il se pinça le nez à l'heure du déjeuner, Clary emmena son déjeuner pour lui avant de repartir déjeuner avec son petit ami. Il mangea en jouant sur son téléphone, la cloche sonna à nouveau pour faire entrer les élèves. Il eut la classe de Cary et la fratrie Lightwood, il sourit en les accueillant. Il leur rendit les copies avec satisfaction, il fit un clin d'œil à Clary pour sa bonne note. Il donna sa copie à Alec en lui frôlant la main discrètement ce qui le fit rougir, il gloussa discrètement devant le trouble de son amant. Il adorait le voir troublé pendant son cours en se retenant de sauter sur lui pour le plaquer contre la table pour l'embrasser, après les cours il resta dans son bureau et le vit se faufiler discrètement dans sa classe pour venir le voir. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, Magnus le tient par les hanches le rapprocher de lui.

\- Ce que tu m'as manqué toute la journée souffla Magnus

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué en plus tu étais entrain de me taquiner tout à l'heure bouda Alec

\- J'étais si fier de moi ricana Magnus

Il le frappa doucement sur son torse avant de lui attraper la nuque pour l'embrasser, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

\- Je t'aime confia Alec en lui caressant la joue

\- Je t'aime aussi confessa Magnus en savourant sa caresse

Il le relâcha avant de sortir discrètement après avoir vérifié si personne n'était dans le couloir, il se rendit à sa voiture pour voir Clary entrain d'embrasser Jace près de la voiture.

\- Je peux conduire proposa Clary

\- Laisse-moi réfléchir, c'est non refusa Magnus en prenant le volant

\- Allez quoi, je t'ai prouvé que je suis une bonne conductrice souffla Clary

\- D'accord mais si tu rayes ne serait-ce que la carrosserie de ma voiture, je te prévins que tu marcheras à pied jusqu'au bahut signala Magnus en allant côté passager

Elle roula des yeux et sourit en prenant la voiture de son frère pour conduire, elle conduit jusqu'à chez leurs parents. Magnus sortit de la voiture et inspecta soigneusement sa voiture sous le regard exaspéré de sa sœur, elle préféra rentrer et saluer sa mère qui était dans la cuisine entrain de faire à manger.

\- Où est Magnus questionna Jocelyn

\- J'ai conduit sa voiture jusqu'ici et il est entrain de regarder si je n'ai pas éraflé sa bagnole soupira Clary

Magnus entra dans la maison avec un sourire satisfait, il embrassa sa mère sur la joue.

\- Bien jouée biscuit, ma voiture n'est pas éraflé ou emboutie sourit Magnus

Elle roula des yeux avant de monter dans sa chambre, il sourit avant de prendre ses affaires pour corriger ses copies. Il se massa la nuque en voyant les mauvaises notes de certains élèves, Jocelyn amena une tasse de thé pour lui.

\- Il y a des bonnes notes demanda Jocelyn

\- Pas trop en plus c'est un devoir de rattrapage que je les ai obligés à faire mais rien à faire, soupira Magnus en buvant sa tasse

\- Et Clary, combien elle a obtenu demanda Jocelyn

\- Pour le moment je n'ai pas encore fait de devoir à biscuit et puis de toutes façons elle a toujours des bonnes notes dans mon cours sourit Magnus

\- Je l'espère sourit Jocelyn à son tour

Luke entra dans la maison en retirant sa veste de policier, Jocelyn vint l'accueillir.

\- Tu rentres tôt aujourd'hui remarqua Jocelyn

\- J'ai terminé de bonne heure pour rentrer en plus Robert et moi nous avons juste fait des patrouilles de routine expliqua Luke en l'embrassant

\- D'accord, je vais continuer de cuisiner pour ce soir décréta Jocelyn

Il vint saluer son fils et alla lire le journal dans le fauteuil, ils passèrent à table pour manger le repas. Magnus rentra après le dîner chez lui, il arriva dans son appartement et nourri son chat. Alec était entrain de s'entraîner avec Jace sous les regards d'Izzy et de Max, les deux enchaînèrent coup sur coup. Jace évita son poing, il lui donna à son tour un coup de pied. Alec le para avant de prendre son pied pour le faire tourner pour l'envoyer dans les airs, le blond se reprit dans les airs et le regarda sur terre. Alec s'envola vers lui pour continuer de s'entraîner avec son frère. Jace se transforma et fonça sur lui, ils se donnèrent des coups que l'un et l'autre esquivait. Alec donna un coup de genou dans le ventre de Jace qui cracha de la salive et du sang, celui-ci le repoussa avec une boule de feu. Il envoya la boule de feu ailleurs du tranchant de la main, il fonça à nouveau sur son frère. Les deux se donnèrent des coups d'une violence inouïe, Robert arriva en évitant les boules de feu. Il atterrit dans la cour avant de lever les yeux pour regarder leur entraînement, il se dirigea vers la maison et vit Isabelle et Max entrain de regarder le combat aussi.

\- Ça fait combien de temps qu'ils s'entraînent questionna Robert

\- Ça fait presque une heure et Alec n'a pas encore pris son apparence répondit Max en regardant le combat

\- Tout simplement il utilise son apparence en dernier recours parce qu'il sait que son côté animal domine le plus expliqua Robert

Il hocha la tête et observa ses deux frères, Jace venait de donner un coup de poing à Alec dans le visage. Celui-ci se redressa et lui donna un coup de pied retourné, ils continuèrent quand Jace lui donna un coup de genou dans le ventre. Il le para en prenant sa forme de Kitsune, il recula en se léchant les lèvres pour recueillir son sang qui coulait sur son menton. Jace sourit sardonique alors que son frère fit craquer son cou sinistrement et se jeta sur lui, il utilisa ses griffes pour le griffer. Ils continuèrent de se battre quand Alec l'attrapa et lui donna un coup de genou dans le ventre et un coup de coude dans le dos ce qui le fit tomber par terre, il bougea sa queue d'un mouvement lent avant de cracher une boule de feu de la taille d'un ballon sur lui. Jace se releva à temps pour envoyer une boule de feu à son tour, les deux boules de feux s'entrechoquèrent ce qui créa une onde de choc dans toute la montagne. Un écran de fumée se répandit dans la cour avant qu'Alec vit Jace sous sa forme animale foncer sur lui, il recula rapidement pour l'éviter et sourit avant de se transformer à son tour sous sa forme animale. Ils se jetèrent sur l'un et l'autre gueule ouverte, dans la maison Maryse préparait le reps pendant que Robert lisait le journal. La maison tremblait sous la puissance de Jace et d'Alec, le patriarche abaissa son journal.

\- Je crois que je vais dire aux enfants de stopper leur combat parce que à ce rythme-là la montagne ne va pas tenir et notre maison non plus pensa Robert en se levant

Sa femme hocha la tête et le regarda sortir dans la cour, Robert regarda ses deux fils dans leurs formes animales. Il se concentra avant de sauter en se transformant, Jace et Alec mordirent le cou de l'un et de l'autre avant d'être séparé par leur père sous sa forme animale. Ils reprirent leur apparence normale en soufflant d'épuisement et blessé,

\- Votre entraînement est entrain de faire trembler la maison averti Robert

Ils hochèrent la tête et suivit leur père dans la cour, Alec grimaça de douleur en touchant les coups de griffes de Jace sur son épaule. Plus tard Maryse entra dans sa chambre pour le soigner,

\- Je commence par toi avant de finir par Jace parce qu'il n'arrête pas de bouger soupira Maryse avec la trousse de secours

Il hocha la tête et se déshabilla de moitié pour laisser sa mère le soigner, il grimaça de douleur avant de soupirer de soulagement quand Maryse termina. Il remit son kimono en place, elle sortit avant d'aller voir le blond. Alec s'allongea et commença à envoyer des messages à Magnus avant d'entendre les cris de douleur de Jace et le mécontentement de leur mère, il balança la tête avant de se coucher. Le lendemain il se rendit chez son fiancé, il l'embrassa en le tenant par la hanche.

\- Alors comment vas-tu demanda Magnus

\- Un peu courbaturé par l'entraînement avec Jace sinon ça va sourit Alec

\- Oh Barbie t'a fait beaucoup de mal attend je vais lui dire deux à celui-là gronda Magnus faussement

Alec sourit avant de l'embrasser, il défit doucement son obi pour regarder son torse pleines de griffure et de morsure ainsi que des bleus.

\- Il s'est acharné sur toi ou quoi s'étrangla Magnus

\- C'est comme ça quand on s'entraîne tous les deux sauf avec Max et Izzy enfin plus pour lui parce que je n'arrive pas à contrôler mon instinct primaire avoua Alec les joues rouges

\- Moi ça ne me dérange pas quand tu perds le contrôle sourit Magnus

Il fit approcher son corps contre le sien, il l'embrassa dans le cou avant de remonter vers son oreille.

\- Surtout quand tu es avec moi car tu es très sexy sous ta forme de Kitsune susurra Magnus

Il rougit sous le ton de chaud de son amant, il gémit doucement quand Magnus commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Il le fit s'allonger sur le canapé, il caressa son torse en faisant attention à ses blessures. Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière pour permettre Magnus de l'embrasser dans le cou, le professeur fit plusieurs suçons dans son cou avant de descendre doucement vers son torse. Il défit son obi pour enlever son kimono, il mordilla ses tétons quand Alec entendit un papier. Il repoussa son amant doucement avant de lever la tête pour voir un Shikigami dans le salon, le professeur fut étonné de voir un renardeau en papier dans son salon.

\- Maître Raziel vous demande au temple de la déesse informa le renardeau

\- Entendu accepta Alec en se levant

Le Shikigami s'en alla alors que Magnus lui suivait des yeux, le Kitsune s'arrangea avant de sortir par le balcon.

\- J'y vais prévint Alec

\- Je pourrais venir avec toi, je voudrais rencontrer le gardien du temple dont tu m'as parlé tant de fois proposa Magnus

\- Comme tu veux souffla Alec

Il se colla à son amant avant de s'envoler avec lui, Magnus fut époustouflé par le vol avec son fiancé.

\- C'est prodigieux comme spectacle s'extasia Magnus

\- Je sais, je vois ça tous les jours rigola Alec en volant

Ils atterrirent dans le sanctuaire, Raziel les accueillit dans le temple. Magnus fut impressionné par l'architecture du temple,

\- C'est incroyable, on dirait vraiment qu'on ait au Japon s'émerveilla Magnus

\- C'est rare qu'un mortel vienne au temple de la déesse sourit Raziel les mains dans son kimono

\- Oh j'ai oublié mes bonnes manières, je me présente Magnus Bane se présenta Magnus en tendant la main

\- Je suis Raziel, gardien du temple de la déesse Inari. Déesse de l'agriculture et notre mère de tous les Kitsune déclara Raziel en se penchant en avant

Il fut étonné que celui-ci n'ait pas pris sa main, Alec amusé lui expliqua qu'ils se disaient bonjour comme dans la tradition japonaise. Le gardien donna du travail à faire à Alec avant d'inviter Magnus à boire du thé, il s'assit en position de seiza alors que le professeur s'assit en tailleur. Raziel prit un papier en forme de renard et souffla dessus ce qui le transforma en Shikigami qui courut dans la cuisine pour faire du thé,

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ce renard en papier questionna Magnus

\- C'est un Shikigami, ce sont des esprits invoqués. Ils prennent la forme d'un troll mais généralement si l'invocateur le veut ils peuvent prendre forme humaine ou animale. Ils sont très dévoués à leur maître et aussi ils peuvent se battre expliqua Raziel en voyant son invocation arrivée avec le plateau de thé

\- Et comment on fait pour devenir un invocateur de Shikigami demanda Magnus très intéressé par la faculté

\- Eh bien déjà avoir une connaissance très approfondie des sciences naturelles et l'occultisme et savoir sur les cinq éléments répondit Raziel

\- Je vois souffla Magnus en buvant son thé

\- Es-tu intéressé par l'invocation des Shikigami questionna Raziel

\- Oui, je trouvais ça super les invocations en forme animale déclara Magnus

\- Eh bien si tu veux je pourrais t'apprendre le maniement de cet art proposa Raziel

\- Bien sûr que j'accepte acquiesça Magnus

\- Je vais te donner des parchemins pour…stoppa Raziel avant de tomber en transe

Magnus l'écouta et le vit sans pupille,

\- Raziel appela Magnus

\- Il est en communication avec la déesse révéla Alec en venant près d'eux

\- En communication répéta Magnus

\- Oui, comme il est le gardien du sanctuaire et aussi un Kitsune céleste. Il peut communiquer avec la déesse Inari et plein de divinités qui vienne au temple pour voir notre Mère expliqua Alec

\- Je vois, il y a plusieurs niveaux de Kitsune divin demanda Magnus

\- Eh bien, mes parents sont des Kitsune divin et omniscients car ils ont atteint les 1000 ans et eu leur neuvième queue. Arrivé à 2000 ans et plus, on peut devenir des Kitsune céleste mais rare ou des personnes atteigne cet âge-là à par Raziel et Ithuriel qui est un autre gardien expliqua Alec

Il hocha la tête devant les explications de son amant, Raziel reprit le contrôle de son corps et vacilla légèrement de sa position.

\- Ça va aller s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Tout va bien, ça me fait toujours cet effet-là quand je suis en communication ou quand je me fais posséder par la déesse rassura Raziel

\- Il y a aussi la possession divine demanda Magnus en regardant son amant

\- Oui répondit Alec

Le gardien acheva son explication sur les Shikigami avec le professeur qui voulait apprendre cet art, il lui donna des parchemins à lire pour qu'il puisse apprendre les bases.

\- Mais fais attention certain Shikigami n'accepte pas forcément leur maître conseilla Raziel

\- Ah bon s'étonna Magnus

Il lui expliqua les différents procédés, ils passèrent la journée tous les deux au temple. Au moment de s'en aller,

\- J'ai oublié de vous féliciter pour vos fiançailles, j'ai hâte de célébrer votre mariage sourit Raziel

\- Merci Raziel et bien nous y allons car il commence à se faire tard décréta Alec

Il acquiesça et les regarda partir, ils s'envolèrent dans l'appartement de Magnus. Le professeur regarda les parchemins sur son bureau et avait une seule hâte de lire les informations sur cet art, le Kitsune vint l'enlacer par-derrière.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux apprendre cet art questionna Alec

\- Je trouve cet art fascinant et je voulais m'exercer à le faire répondit Magnus

\- Je vois souffla Alec

Il se retourna et l'embrassa tendrement, le baiser se transforma en un baiser langoureux. Ils tombèrent sur le canapé en s'embrassant toujours, ils commencèrent à se caresser sensuellement quand le téléphone d'Alec sonna. Ils se séparèrent en soupirant de frustration, Alec prit son téléphone et répondit.

\- J'arrive et où s'est demanda Alec

Son interlocuteur répondit dans le téléphone, il répondit avant de raccrocher.

\- Il faut que je parte le conseil nous envoie Jace et moi exterminer un démon qui est entrain de ravager nos territoires signala Alec en se levant

\- Ils peuvent envoyer quelqu'un d'autres soupira Magnus

\- Malheureusement non, car certains Kitsune ont leurs propres spécialités et Jace et moi avec Izzy c'est le nettoyage de démon déclara Alec

\- Je vois, quand tu auras fini de faire mumuse avec ce démon, rentre à la maison pour que je puisse profiter de toi sourit Magnus

\- C'est d'accord, je l'expédie en enfer et je viens te câliner sourit Alec

Il ricana narquoisement avant de l'embrasser passionnément, il s'envola rejoindre Jace qui l'attendait. Ils observèrent le démon avant de se transformer pour le combattre ensemble, ils le mirent en pièces. Après ça Alec regarda ses griffes couvertes de sang, Jace avait repris son apparence normale.

\- Tu rentres à la maison où tu pars chez Magnus demanda Jace

\- Je vais chez Magnus en plus ce soir c'est la pleine lune remarqua Alec en regardant la lune qui était ronde

\- Je te souhaite une bonne soirée souhaita Jace

Il haussa la tête avant de s'envoler vers l'appartement de son amant, celui-ci était entrain de regarder la télé qui passait ses émissions de mode. Le Kitsune se posa lentement sur le sol avant de rentrer, le professeur le regarda entrer. Il vit la lueur de désir et de luxure dans ses yeux, il s'avança vers lui avant de se mettre à califourchon sur lui en l'embrassa sauvagement. Magnus sourit dans le baiser en sachant que l'instinct primaire de son amant était entrain de le dominer, il se redressa et se mit entre ses jambes pour lui faire enlever son pantalon pour prendre son membre en bouche. Magnus poussa un râle de plaisir en sentant la langue humide de son amant, celui-ci lécha tout le long le sexe avant de l'engloutir complètement dans sa bouche. Il refloua un réflexe de renvoi en prenant le membre dans sa gorge, il ressortit le membre de sa bouche avant de venir l'embrasser. Magnus le plaqua contre le canapé pour lécher son cou et mordiller sa clavicule, il descendit en défaisant l'obi d'Alec. Celui-ci se lécha les lèvres en le regardant, il vint lécher avec le bout de sa langue le téton de l'hydride. Il rejeta sa tête en gémissant de plaisir, il le prit dans sa bouche et le fit rouler entre ses dents. Il leva la tête légèrement avant de passer à son jumeau pour lui faire subir le même traitement, il faufila sa main dans son caleçon pour le masturber ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir. Il lui fit retirer son caleçon en se plaçant entre ses jambes, il prit son membre en bouche. Sa queue bougea sous l'effet du plaisir ce qui chatouilla Magnus qui riait en donnant des vibrations dans sa gorge ce qui donna encore plus de plaisir à son amant, celui-ci criait de plaisir encore plus. Il se redressa pour venir l'embrasser avant de se lever, il retira son t-shirt en souriant joueur. Alec se redressa en le regardant avec une lueur de prédateur,

\- Attrape-moi chéri susurra Magnus

Il courra dans sa chambre avant de se faire plaquer sur son lit par Le Kitsune qui l'embrassa sauvagement en le blessant sur les lèvres, le baiser était sanglant. Alec se redressa en se léchant les lèvres du sang de son amant, il se positionna avant de regarder Magnus qui lui tenait les hanches.

\- Je veux le faire avoua Alec

\- Tu veux le faire demanda Magnus

\- Oui, j'ai envie de toi comme jamais Magnus alors je te veux en moi susurra Alec d'un ton sensuel

Magnus frémit devant le ton sensuel d'Alec, il le fit basculer sur le lit en l'embrassant. Il introduit son doigt dans la bouche de son renardeau qui happa le doigt en le léchant, il gémit doucement devant la scène érotique. Il inséra son doigt dans son intimité ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir, celui-ci feula de plaisir en bougeant ses hanches sur le doigt de Magnus. Celui-ci rajouta deux autres en lui, il les fit coulisser sans cesse ce qui le fit crier de plaisir. En le sentant totalement dilater, il prit le flacon de lubrifiant et en mit généreusement sur son gland avant de présenter devant l'intimité d'Alec. Il allait le pénétrer quand le Kitsune le stoppa,

\- Tu as changé d'avis déduit Magnus

\- Bien sûr que non, je te veux en moi mais pas de cette manière répondit Alec d'un ton chaud

\- Comment demanda Magnus

Il sourit sauvagement avant de se mettre à quatre pattes sur le lit en présentant son intimité, le professeur sourit et le pénétra en gémissant de plaisir. Il sentait l'étroitesse et sa chaleur autour de son gland, il attendit quelques minutes pour laisser à son amant le temps de s'habituer. Celui-ci couina de douleur à l'intrusion, Magnus vint l'embrasser sur la nuque en le masturbant légèrement. Il bougea ses hanches pour donner l'autorisation ce qui fit en ondulant ses hanches en lui, il frappa sans le savoir la prostate d'Alec qui glapit de plaisir. Il tient la tête du lit qui grinça sous les mouvements, Magnus ressortit son sexe pour le faire se retourner pour le voir. Il se réintroduit en lui en bougeant encore plus en lui tenant la jambe pour le pénétrer encore plus profondément, Alec avait les yeux rouges sombre par le plaisir. Il lui attrapa la nuque pour l'embrassa fougueusement, il le fit basculer sur le lit en plaquant ses mains sur le lit en bougeant ses hanches sur son membre. Son fiancé le regarda bouger avec érotisme, il le libéra en se redressant pour exposer son torse. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière, son amant se redressa pour venir l'embrasser dans le cou. Il frôla la base de sa queue ce qui le fit hurler de plaisir, il sourit dans son cou en sachant qu'il venait de trouver un point d'érogène. Il le masturba ce qui le fit hurler de plaisir encore plus, il griffa le dos de son fiancé qui gémissait de plaisir et de douleur. Il le repoussa sur le lit en continuant de bouger ses reins, il se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang et l'embrassa bestialement en partageant son sang. Il bougea encore avant de se cambrer pour jouir sur Magnus, celui-ci continua avant de se déverser en lui. Il s'effondra sur lui essoufflé, son amant lui caressa ses cheveux longs. Il se retira ce qui le fit grimacer légèrement, Alec le regarda à travers ses cheveux blancs argenté.

\- Je t'aime souffla Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec à son tour

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, le lendemain Alec se réveilla et vit son amant dormir près de lui. Il l'embrassa tendrement ce qui le fit se réveiller, celui-ci le vit dans son apparence normale.

\- Bonjour bien dormi demanda Magnus avec un sourire

\- Très bien même sourit Alec

Il sourit narquoisement avant de l'embrasser en le surplombant, il lui refit l'amour plus tendrement que la veille qui avait été assez bestiale même si c'était loin de lui déplaire. Quand Alec se rendit chez lui plus tard, Izzy sortit de la maison avec un sourire malicieux en sentant l'essence de Magnus encore en lui. Ils nagèrent dans le bonheur depuis leur première fois, plus tard Clary et la fratrie commencèrent les préparations des examens finaux qu'ils devront passer pour aller en terminale. Magnus les aida à se préparer, il les invita dans son appartement.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce calcul de chimie commenta Jace

\- Fais voir, c'est facile tu fais ce calcul en additionnant ces deux composants avec celui-ci expliqua Magnus

\- Merci je vois plus clair remercia Jace

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, en fait je vous aide à part Biscuit car elle est ma sœur malheureusement se lamenta Magnus

\- Moi aussi je t'aime confia Clary en lui faisant un doigt d'honneur

\- Pour revenir c'est parce que ton frère m'a promis une jolie récompense en échange de vous aider dévoila Magnus

\- En clair tu nous aides parce qu'Alec t'a promis de faire mumuse avec toi déduit Jace

\- Tu vois que tu n'es pas bête dans ta tête nargua Magnus

\- Magnus râla Clary

\- Et il t'a promis quoi demanda Isabelle curieuse

Il allait parler quand Alec mit une main sur sa bouche et fusilla sa sœur du regard, celle-ci rigola avant de se remettre au travail. Après avoir fait des exercices ils rentrèrent chez eux en laissant Alec seul avec Magnus, celui-ci vint derrière en glissant ses mains sous son t-shirt tout l'embrassant dans le cou.

\- Tu ne m'aurais pas promis quelque chose par hasard, si j'aidais tes frères et sœurs demanda Magnus

\- Hum c'est vrai, une promesse est une promesse sourit Alec en se retournant

Il ricana avant de se diriger vers la chambre où ils firent l'amour à la fois tendrement et fougueusement, ils s'endormirent après s'être repus de leur désir.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'attaque de Valentin et la mort de Maureen. Bisous glacées.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: Ravie que le chapitre t'ai plu, pour te répondre à ta question ou il y a une utilité à ça**

 **Alec Barton je vois que tu es content du lemon bien chaud que j'ai fait XD, Magnus pourra invoquer un Shikigami que dans le prochain chapitre**

 **Lavigne 126: Non il a aucun pouvoir et il est bien humain, le lemon t'a bien plu vu que tu as failli mourrir et bien sûr que je vais écrire d'autre lemon dans ce genre XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 21, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 21**_

Magnus lisait le parchemin sur les bases de l'invocation des Shikigami pendant qu'Alec préparait le dîner de ce soir. Président Miaou sauta sur le canapé pour s'enrouler à côté de son maître, il le caressa tout en lisant le parchemin, il ronronna de plaisir. Il gratta son oreille ce qui le fit encore plus ronronner, Magnus le regarda curieusement en se rappelant les oreilles de renard de son amant. Il se demanda quel serait sa réaction s'il lui caressait les oreilles, il savait que la base de sa queue était un point érogène. Il réfléchissait quand Alec l'appela pour manger le repas, il sourit en essayant de trouver un moyen de vérifier sa théorie. Ils mangèrent avant de se câliner sur le canapé en regardant un film, Alec s'endormit dans ses bras épuisés par la journée de préparation aux examens et son travail au temple en plus de l'extermination des démons. Il le prit dans ses bras et alla le mettre dans leur lit, il se coucha près de lui après avoir éteint la télé et la lumière. Le lendemain Magnus se réveilla en s'étirant pour voir la place vide d'Alec, celui-ci était partie plutôt pour une affaire urgente avec le clan. Il soupira et sourit en pensant à avant d'hier où ils avaient fait l'amour, il pensa qu'Alec dans son apparence normale était très timide et maladroit mais sous sa forme de Kitsune c'était une bête de sexe sur patte. Il donna la pâtée à son chat avant de partir à son travail au club, il vérifia les comptes et certains stocks de marchandises ainsi que de faire de nouvelles commandes et contrôler le chiffre d'affaires du mois. Il alla chez ses parents,

\- Bonjour tout le monde salua Magnus

\- Bonjour mon chéri comment vas-tu demanda Jocelyn

\- Très bien hâtent que les examens finaux se terminent pour que je puisse me reposer un peu pendant les vacances souhaita Magnus en s'étirant de fatigue

\- Clary aussi en a marre gloussa Jocelyn

\- Ça m'étonne pas d'elle ricana Magnus

Elle rigola avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, il alla regarder la télé dans le salon. Il vit la rousse descendre en venant le rejoindre, elle lui proposa une partie de jeu vidéo. Comme d'habitude ils se chamaillèrent au lieu de jouer normalement, ils terminèrent par terre entrain de se bagarrer. La sonnette d'entrée sonna au moment où Clary est entrain de faire une prise de catch à son frère, Jocelyn alla ouvrir la porte et vit la fratrie Lightwood et Simon.

\- Bonjour tout le monde salua Jocelyn

\- Bonjour Jocelyn salua tout le monde

Ils rentrèrent et tombèrent sur la bagarre du duo, Magnus était entrain de se faire étrangler par les jambes de Clary alors que lui était entrain de tirer ses cheveux.

\- Abandonne biscuit proposa Magnus en lui tirant les cheveux avant de lui faire une prise

\- D'accord j'abandonne, tu es en train de me faire mal espèce de brute grimaça Clary de douleur

Il le relâcha pour aller embrasser son amant tendrement, Clary frotta ses membres endoloris en lui tirant la langue. Jace vint la soutenir, ils s'assirent sur le canapé pour discuter. Clary était assis près de Jace qui caressait son épaule. Simon était assis dans le fauteuil avec Isabelle sur lui, Alec était assis entre les jambes de Magnus.

\- Dis Magnus, comment étaient les examens finaux quand tu les as passés demanda Isabelle

\- C'était très dur mais comme j'étais très intelligent et que j'adorais les études et bien je me suis classé en deuxième place dans le lycée expliqua Magnus

\- Qui était le premier dans le lycée demanda Simon

\- Le fils du proviseur mais je me suis rattrapé sur les examens de l'université où j'ai finis premier se vanta Magnus en embrassant le cou d'Alec

Tous rigolèrent à part Clary qui soupira blasé, ils discutèrent ensemble. Luke entra dans la maison, Jocelyn l'accueillit avant de retourner dans la cuisine. Il se dirigea vers le salon et vit le petit groupe,

\- Qu'avons nous là sourit Luke

\- Bonjour Luke salua la fratrie et Simon

\- Bonjour les jeunes, je viens tout juste de patrouiller avec votre père dévoila Luke

\- C'est cool sourit Jace

Il hocha la tête et se rendit dans la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche, le groupe en profita pour aller à la cave pour parler entre jeunes. Après ça ils passèrent à table quand Jocelyn vint les appeler dans la cave,

\- Magnus, il y a un acheteur pour Clary qui essaye de te joindre depuis tout à l'heure avertis Jocelyn

\- Je vais l'appeler tout de suite et lui donner rendez-vous ainsi nous irons biscuit et moi déclara Magnus en se levant pour téléphoner

Il appela l'acheteur de Clary et lui donna rendez-vous le lendemain après-midi, il le signala à sa sœur qui approuva.

\- Dis est-ce que nous pouvons venir à la galerie de Clary demanda Isabelle

\- Bien sûr, je crois que Samuel sait où la galerie est n'est-ce pas nargua Magnus

\- Oui je le sais et c'est Simon, pourquoi est-ce tu fais exprès d'oublier mon nom râla Simon

Après le dîner les couples se séparèrent pour aller chacun de leur côté, Magnus et Alec se rendirent dans l'appartement. Président Miaou vint ronronner près d'Alec pour quémander ses caresses, celui-ci sourit et le prit pour le caresser, son fiancé fit la moue jaloux de voir son amant préféré son chat à lui. Celui-ci le remarqua et sourit taquin en embrassant le chaton qui ronronna,

\- Alexander bouda Magnus

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux de ton chat taquina Alec

\- Non, je ne suis pas jaloux réfuta Magnus

Le Kitsune fit un sourire joueur et relâcha le chaton, il s'avança vers son amant et ferma les yeux pour le faire tomber dans ses illusions. Magnus qui boudait vit une forêt, il comprit que l'hybride était entrain d'utiliser ses pouvoirs sur lui.

\- Si tu crois m'avoir avec ça, tu te trompes ronchonna Magnus

Il entendit des clapotis d'eau derrière lui, il se retourna pour voir Alec dans l'eau sous sa forme Kitsune sous une cascade nu. Celui-ci lui sourit coquinement, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux mouillés, il haleta et sentit son membre se réveiller. L'illusion s'arrêta ce qui fit soupirer Alec de fatigue, il regarda son amant qui se jeta sur lui en l'embrassant fougueusement. Ils firent l'amour tendrement après s'être rendus dans le lit, le lendemain Magnus se réveilla sous le regard d'Alec qui l'observa entrain de dormir.

\- Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps demanda Magnus en s'étirant

\- Oui depuis dix minutes sourit Alec

Il lui attrapa la nuque et l'embrassa avec amour, il se leva en s'asseyant. Le Kitsune remarqua des griffures dans le dos de son amant entrain de cicatriser,

\- Magnus, qu'est-ce qui tes arrivées dans le dos s'inquiéta Alec

\- Oh ça, disons qu'un renardeau m'a griffé dans un élan de passion susurra Magnus

Il rougit violemment en se souvenant de leur première fois où il avait griffé le dos sous le plaisir, son amant sourit avant de se lever pour aller se doucher en se promenant nu. Il soupira heureux avant de le suivre sous la douche, après leur douche coquine ils prirent le petit déjeuner avant qu'Alec se rendent chez ses parents. Magnus fit le ménage chez lui avant d'apprendre les bases sur l'art du Shikigami, plus tard son fiancé l'emmena au temple pour voir Raziel. A la place de Raziel ils trouvèrent la déesse Inari qui était sorti du temple, Alec s'inclina et demanda à son amant de faire de même.

\- Qui est-ce questionna Magnus

\- C'est la déesse Inari en personne, elle a prit possession du corps de Raziel expliqua Alec

Inari s'approcha d'eux en souriant, elle caressa la joue d'Alec et celle de Magnus. Elle ferma les yeux avant de redonner son corps à Raziel, celui-ci vacilla dangereusement avant que le Kitsune le rattrape pour l'empêcher de tomber par terre.

\- Ça va aller s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Tout va bien, juste une perte d'énergie à cause de la possession rassura Raziel

Il hocha la tête, ils l'emmenèrent sur la véranda du temple. Il put reprendre un peu ses esprits,

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que la déesse était là demanda Alec

\- Eh bien il avait le Kami de la forêt de l'ouest répondit Raziel

\- Je vois souffla Alec

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes venue questionna Raziel

\- Nous sommes là pour moi, je voulais te rendre les parchemins sur les bases de l'art de Shikigami décréta Magnus en lui montrant les rouleaux

\- Oh je vois, attends je vais te chercher ceux qui te montrent les différents Shikigami et comment les invoquer expliqua Raziel

Ill se leva et eut un léger vertige sous les regards inquiets de Magnus et d'Alec, il leur fit un signe que ça allait. Il partit chercher d'autres parchemins, il les donna à Magnus et lui expliqua les étapes de l'invocation des Shikigami.

\- Je te laisse lire ensuite tu devras rester quelque temps au temple pour apprendre à invoquer ton Shikigami sous ma direction proposa Raziel

\- Pour le moment je ne peux pas mais dans quelques jours ce sera possible sourit Magnus

\- Parfait ainsi tu auras ton propre Shikigami, d'ailleurs essayage de faire ton propre Shikigami que tu veux conseilla Raziel

Il hocha la tête avant de partir avec Alec, ils allèrent chez les Lightwood. Maryse vint les accueillir en souriant, Magnus la salua en l'embrassant sur la joue.

\- Je suis ravi de te revoir Maryse sourit Magnus

\- Moi aussi Magnus, je vais vous laisser parce que j'ai une opération d'urgence à faire signala Maryse

\- Personne n'est là demanda Alec

\- Jace et Izzy sont dans la cour entrain de s'entraîner avec Max et ton père est au travail répondit Maryse en commençant à s'envoler

Il acquiesça avant d'aller dans la cour arrière avec son fiancé, ils virent Isabelle entrain d'attaquer le flanc de Jace qui l'esquiva sous le regard de Max qui essayait de faire un mouvement sans faire tinter les clochettes accrochées à ses membres.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a des clochettes accrochées à ses membres questionna Magnus en fronçant les sourcils

\- Pour qu'il soit plus rapide dans ses mouvements, nous sommes tous passés par là pour nous entraîner expliqua Alec

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

Jace cracha une boule de feu sur Isabelle qui l'évita, la boule se dirigea vers eux. Alec s'avança en se mettant devant son amant et cracha une boule de feu à son tour ce qui créa une onde de choc, la maison vacilla en même temps que la montagne. Le professeur se protégea de la poussière avant d'écarquiller les yeux sous la forme animale d'Alec, il fut ébahi de voir huit queues de son amant entrain de danser derrière lui. Celui-ci sauta dans les airs et se jeta sur Jace qui se transforma à son tour pour le combattre, Isabelle et Max se posèrent par terre en venant près du professeur.

\- Ils sont impressionnants n'est-ce pas demanda Isabelle

\- Oui, ils sont toujours comme ça demanda Magnus

\- Toujours, parfois on est obligé de les séparer car ils font trembler la maison et la montagne tellement ils sont pris dans leur combat même s'ils sont entrain de s'entraîner expliqua Max

\- Et qui gagne interrogea Magnus en observant son amant griffer son frère

\- Personne, ça peut durer des heures entre eux sans vainqueur expliqua Isabelle

Il continua de regarder le match entre les deux frères, pendant ce temps Valentin rassemblait une petite armée de Nogitsune. Sa famille était près de lui, Camille soupirait d'ennuie devant le discours de son père au sujet de l'attaque qu'il avait préparée depuis des mois. Jonathan avait les bras croisés en regardant la petite armée qu'il avait et près de lui se tenait Maureen qui avait été libérée après trois mois dans un cachot enfermer par sa mère, elle était toujours dans sa folie mais elle faisait croire qu'elle allait bien pour ne pas retourner dans la prison.

\- BIEN SUIVEZ-MOI ET ALLONS REPRENDRE CE QUI NOUS APPARTIENS ET AINSI FAIRE CHUTER LA DEESE INARI DE SA POSITION déclara Valentin envers ses hommes

Tous l'acclamèrent, il se transforma en Nogitsune. Contrairement aux apparences de Kitsune divin, leurs cheveux restaient noirs et leurs yeux devenaient jaunes avec une pupille noire fendue. Ils se rendirent sur un territoire neutre, Valentin s'avança et versa son sang par terre.

\- Je t'invoque ici, déesse de l'agriculture récita Valentin

Une lumière vint apparaître sur terre, la déesse apparut au centre de la lumière. Elle était vêtue d'un kimono blanc avec des renards peints dessus par-dessus une veste rouge avec des pétales de cerisier, ses cheveux étaient ramassés dans un chignon mi-lâche et le reste de sa chevelure tombaient en cascade derrière son dos. Un voile était au-dessus de sa tête et était attaché à ses bras, elle avait un visage dur en regardant Valentin.

\- Comment a tu osé m'invoquer cracha Inari

\- Tu es notre mère à tous et nous demandons ta bénédiction proposa Valentin avec un sourire moqueur

\- Ma bénédiction, MA BENEDICTION A TOI UN DEMON-RENARD DE TON ESPECE s'écria la déesse

Elle fut entourée de son aura divine qui fit trembler la terre, Raziel qui était au temple senti l'aura de la divinité. Il se leva et comprit qu'il y avait un problème, il envoya ses Shikigami prévenir tout le clan de l'attaque de Valentin. Tous se rassemblèrent et allèrent rejoindre leur mère, ils s'inclinèrent derrière elle.

\- A ce que je vois « tes vrais » enfants sont derrière toi n'est-ce pas se moqua Valentin

\- Tu oses te moquer de moi, une divinité supérieure à un démon comme toi cracha Inari

\- Peut-être mais je suis sûr que je pourrais te vaincre et prendre ta place ainsi peut-être régnée sur le ciel à la place de l'empereur du ciel déclara Valentin

\- C'est ce que nous allons voir décréta Inari

Il s'élança sur la déesse qui ne bougea pas, un renard doré à neuf queues vint le percuter sur le côté avant qu'il atteigne la jeune femme. Il se reprit et vit l'animal prendre une forme humaine, Raziel se dressa entre lui et Inari. Celui-ci arborait une chevelure dorée avec neuf queues dorées,

\- Je t'interdis de la toucher, tu n'as aucun droit de menacer une déesse surtout le messager de la déesse du soleil articula Raziel froidement

\- Je croyais que tu serais resté dans le temple Raziel mais comme tu es là je vais en profiter pour te tuer menaça Valentin

Inari détourna le regard et s'envola doucement dans les airs,

\- Ce combat est le vôtre, je ne vais intervenir que si les choses tournent mal mais je serai avec vous déclara Inari avant de disparaître

Le Nogitsune s'élança vers le gardien du temple qui para ses coups, les autres du clan entrèrent dans la bataille. Alec combattit en duo avec Jace contre les sbires de Valentin, Isabelle était près d'eux. Robert combattait auprès des membres du conseil, seul Maryse et Max étaient resté en retrait de l'attaque malgré que celle-ci suivait le combat à distance. Maureen était derrière sa mère qui suivait la bataille dans leur manoir,

\- Alors mère demanda Maureen

\- Pour le moment nos forces sont entrain de prendre du terrain contre ses maudits renards célestes cracha Lilith

\- Et père s'inquiéta sa fille

\- Il est entrain de combattre contre le gardien du sanctuaire Raziel répondit Lilith

Elle hocha la tête et regarda au loin pour suivre la bataille, Camille et Jonathan étaient dans le lit de celle-ci et n'avaient strictement rien à faire de la bataille. Ils suivaient la bataille aussi avec un ennui,

\- Pourquoi est-ce que Raziel ne l'achève pas tout de suite soupira Camille

\- S'il l'achève tout de suite, ce sera trop ennuyant après ricana Jonathan

Elle ria aussi en continuant d'observer la bataille, Valentin et Raziel se battaient sous leurs formes animales dans une rage sanglante. Le démon avait du mal à riposter aux attaques n'ayant pas l'expérience ancienne de Raziel qui s'acharnait sur lui, il essaya de ruser mais celui-ci évita sa ruse. Alec s'était transformé en Kitsune et faisait un carnage sanglant parmi les rangs des ennemies, il déchiquetait les hommes de Valentin de façons sanglantes. Il regarda les autres avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres,

\- Eh bien mes mignons venez vers moi que je vous donne une mort douce et rapide susurra Alec d'un ton pervers

Plusieurs foncèrent sur lui avant d'être happé dans la gueule de Jace qui les déchira sous ses crocs, Isabelle vint les rejoindre avec du sang sur son yukata. Ils commencèrent à prendre leurs formes animales ce qui fit sourire encore plus le Kitsune, il se lécha les lèvres d'une manière vicieuse. Il se jeta sur eux en les griffant de partout, il vola assez haut avant de transpercer l'un d'eux avec ses mains. Il ne vit pas l'un d'eux se faufiler derrière lui pour le griffer dans son dos, il se retourna en grimaçant de douleurs. Ses yeux exprimèrent la rage en le voyant,

\- Ça tu vas payer de ton sang gronda Alec en arborant un regard mauvais

Il donna un coup de poing au démon qui riposta à son tour, ils s'échangèrent des coups avant que l'hydride lui envoie une boule de feu. Celui-ci évita la boule de feu et se fit transpercer par la main d'Alec qui tenait son cœur entre ses mains, celui-ci le regarda avec une joie malsaine et mangea la moitié son cœur et fit éclater le reste en morceaux. Il regarda le corps sans vie du Nogitsune avant de cracher le cœur qu'il avait mangé, il regarda autour de lui pour voir des hommes de Valentin qui continuaient à se battre. Lilith vit que la bataille se tournait à l'avantage du clan céleste,

\- Il faut envoyer des hommes en renfort alerta Lilith

\- Je vais y aller maman proposa Maureen

\- Très bien vas-y accepta Lilith

Elle partit sur le champ de bataille avec les renforts pour aider son père, elle se jeta à son tour dans la bataille. Elle se confronta à Alec qui l'avait attaqué sur le côté, elle se releva avant de voir Isabelle devant elle. Elle commença à trembler en la voyant,

\- Je vais te laisser avec elle vu que tu as un compte à régler susurra Alec en regardant sa sœur avec un sourire tendre

Elle hocha la tête et jeta un bref regard à son frère qui lui laissa la kidnappeuse de son copain, Izzy regarda la jeune femme avec haine.

\- Je vais te faire payer d'avoir enlevé mon petit copain sale garce insulta Isabelle

\- Simon m'aime et je l'aime, toi il ne t'aimera jamais comme il m'aime déclara Maureen dans sa folie

Elle se jeta sur Isabelle en voulant donner des coups, celle-ci évita avec facilité les gestes. Elles s'envolèrent dans les airs, la jeune Lightwood esquiva son genou avant d'attraper son genou pour le faire tournoyer et l'envoyer par terre. Elle se traîna sur plusieurs mètres en toussant du sang, elle se releva pour se rouler sur le côté pour éviter le coup de pied d'Isabelle. Elle se transforma sous sa forme animale pour contrer les attaques de la jeune femme, celle-ci la regarda en se léchant les lèvres sadiquement.

\- Rien que cinq queues, mon petit frère est bien plus puissant que toi sale pute alors qu'il possède que deux queues se moqua Isabelle

Maureen se jeta sur elle pour la mordre, elle retient sa mâchoire qui allait la dévorer. Elle sourit sadiquement avant de déboîter sa mâchoire, elle couina de douleur sous le son sinistre de ses os brisés. Maureen recula en reprenant son apparence de Kitsune, elle se tenait la mâchoire.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as dans le ventre se moqua Isabelle

Elle lui cracha une boule de feu qu'elle évitait facilement, elle continua de cracher avant que la jeune femme la prenne par la gorge en la soulevant. Elle se débattit plusieurs fois pour se sortir de là,

\- Une dernière volonté avant que je te tue proposa Isabelle

Elle lui cracha au visage, Isabelle plongea sa main dans son corps en arrachant son cœur. Valentin vit la scène de loin,

\- NON MAUREEN cria Valentin en se dirigeant vers le corps de sa fille

Isabelle cracha une boule de feu qui carbonisa le corps sans vie de la fille de Valentin, celui-ci récupéra le corps calciné de sa fille. Il ordonna le retrait à sa troupe. Tout le clan se réjouit d'avoir repoussé Valentin pour le moment, Alec vint voler près de sa sœur.

\- Très joli feu de joie complimenta Alec

\- Merci frangin sourit Isabelle

\- Je vais y aller pour le moment, je vais m'amuser ailleurs ricana Alec

\- Passe le bonjour à Magnus pour moi demanda Isabelle

Il hocha la tête avant de partir à toute vitesse chez son amant, à peine arrivé il se jeta sur lui sous sa forme de Kitsune. Ils firent l'amour sauvagement, après ça Alec s'endormit fatigué à cause de la bataille et ses activités avec Magnus. Celui-ci était entrain de le regarder dormir, il remarqua ses oreilles de renard sur le sommet de sa tête et se rappela sa théorie. Il les toucha doucement, il sentit que les oreilles étaient douces au toucher. Alec gloussa sous le toucher de ses oreilles, il se réveilla et vit son amant entrain de lui caresser les oreilles. Il se cambra encore plus pour faciliter les caresses,

\- Magnus soupira Alec d'aise

\- On dirait que ça te fait plaisir sourit Magnus

\- C'est comme avec Président Miaou gloussa Alec

Il sourit et se redressa pour arrêter et l'embrasser à la place, il le surplomba de nouveau avant que le téléphone sonne ce qui le fit soupirer. Magnus se bascula pour chercher son téléphone dans le salon, il répondit brièvement à l'appel avant de raccrocher. Il entendit la douche avant de voir Alec sortir de la chambre avec les cheveux mouillés dans son apparence normale,

\- Le club demanda Alec

\- Oui, une livraison que j'avais demandée depuis un moment répondit Magnus

\- Je viens avec toi proposa Alec

\- Entendu sourit Magnus

Ils se rendirent au club pendant ce temps le corps calciné de Maureen était entreposé au beau milieu de la salle, Lilith était en pleure devant le corps de sa fille. Jonathan regarda la scène sans émotion alors que Camille était blasée, Valentin avait le visage fermé.

\- Bien maintenant on fait quoi, elle est morte et ça ne va pas la ramener à la vie. La seule chose où elle nous servait c'est de nous soigner avec sa salive exposa Camille

\- Un peu de respect pour ta sœur sanglota Lilith

\- Sœur ? Tu veux dire demi-sœur vu que tu n'es pas ma mère. Je vous rappelle que Maureen était une cinglée psychotique qui croyait que chaque garçon qu'elle rencontrait était à elle expliqua Camille en fusillant Lilith

\- Camille a raison, tôt ou tard elle devait mourir car elle était trop impulsive et trop parano pour écouter qui que ce soit renchérit Jonathan

Lilith les maudis avant de se lever pour aller dans sa chambre pour sourire de victoire de la mort de sa fille, elle s'assit sur son lit en essuyant ses larmes de crocodile

\- Enfin je me suis débarrassé de ce boulet maintenant il me reste qu'à manipuler Valentin avec son chagrin ainsi je pourrais contrecarrer les plans que prépare Camille réfléchi Lilith

Valentin continua d'observer le corps sans vie de Maureen, il tourna les talons pour partir.

\- Maintenant allez jeter ce corps ailleurs que devant moi ordonna Valentin

\- Que vas-tu faire maintenant que ta fille chérie est morte se moqua Camille

Valentin lui lança un regard meurtrier et s'en alla, la blonde ne fit pas attention à son regard.

\- Et si nous allions fêter la mort de notre psychotique de sœur proposa Jonathan

\- Tu as les mots qu'il faut ricana Camille

Inari avait observée la scène avec dégoût et tristesse, elle ferma les yeux avant de regarder ses enfants sur terre heureux.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'invocation de Magnus et les examens finaux. Bisous glacées.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: Oui plein de fluffys avec les deux, famille de Valentin qui s'en fout royalement en faite**

 **Lavigne 126 : Merci pour ton encouragement pour répondre à ta question ils vous le savoir dans ce chapitre**

 **Alec Barton : Tu ne l'as pas finis de l'aimer en tout cas XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 22, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 22**_

Alec s'étira après avoir passé la nuit avec son amant, il se leva et alla prendre sa douche. Il ressortit et alla embrasser Magnus qui faisait le petit déjeuner pour eux dans la cuisine, ils passèrent à table avant de vaquer à leur occupation chacun de leur côté dans l'appartement. Le Kitsune regarda la télé pendant que le professeur était entrain de lire les parchemins des invocations de Shikigami, il commença à faire des morceaux de papier en forme de chat en plusieurs fois. Il s'arrêta un moment avant de commencer à corriger les copies de ses élèves, il jeta des coups d'œil sur son fiancé qui était concentré sur la télé. Il sourit en le regardant, ils étaient ensemble depuis presque neufs mois et fiancés depuis quatre mois. Il nageait dans le bonheur avec son renardeau à ses côtés, il plongea à nouveau dans ses copies et releva les notes dans son classeur. Il ramassa ses affaires de professeur avant de passer aux comptes de sa boîte de nuit, il les termina avant de venir regarder la télé avec son fiancé. Il l'embrassa dans le cou ce qui le fit soupirer d'aise, celui-ci se blottit encore plus dans ses bras. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement avant de se caresser sensuelles dans le canapé, la sonnette d'entrée sonna ce qui les fit se séparer en soupirant de frustration. Magnus se leva et alla vers sa porte en maudissant l'importun, il ouvrit la porte sur ses trois amis qui avaient des boîtes de pizzas dans les mains et de l'alcool. Il les laissa entrer en soupirant,

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié notre samedi après-midi entre amis une fois par mois demanda Catarina en le regardant

\- Non, disons que j'avais réservé mon après-midi à faire autre chose soupira Magnus

\- A faire quoi questionna Ragnor en se dirigeant vers le salon

Le temps qu'il allait répondre Alec vint les saluer en mettant les mains dans ses poches de pantalon, le trio regarda leur ami qui hocha la tête pour confirmer qu'il était sur le point d'avoir une après-midi de débauche.

\- Dios vous étiez sur le point de faire la bête à deux dos déduit Raphaël

\- Non, bien sûr que non nous étions sur le point de jouer aux échecs en plus mon petit renardeau est très fort à ce jeu gloussa Magnus alors qu'Alec le fusillait du regard dû au surnom

Alec adorait le surnom en intimité mais ça le faisait grincer des dents devant des étrangers,

\- Renardeau, tu n'as pas d'autres noms pour lui glissa Ragnor

\- Non réfuta Magnus

Le trio déposa les boîtes de pizzas pour eux, ils s'assirent dans le canapé. Alec s'assit contre Magnus qui caressait son bras doucement,

\- Alors vous deux, les petits oiseaux chantent toujours et les abeilles bourdonnent autour de vous cita Catarina en rigolant

\- Oui, plus que parfait les petits oiseaux sourit Alec

\- J'ai oublié de vous dire, mais Alexander et moi nous sommes fiancé avoua Magnus

Le Kitsune leur fit montrer sa bague de fiançailles, Catarina cria de surprise et vint contempler la bague en riant. Les deux autres félicitèrent leur ami,

\- Qui aurait pensé que tu finirais bientôt marié sourit Ragnor

\- Moi-même je m'étonne et puis je ne peux pas dire non à ses yeux bleus pleins d'amour comme les siens souffla Magnus en regardant Alec qui discutait avec Catarina

\- Je vous souhaite plein de bonheur pour votre future vie conjugale en tout cas alors c'est quand le mariage questionna Raphaël

\- Quand Alec aura fini le lycée et commencer l'université, nous avons conclu cela avec ses parents avoua Magnus

Ils hochèrent la tête en comprenant leur ami, ils discutèrent toujours sur le futur mariage de leur ami avec son fiancé en mangeant des pizzas.

\- Il faudrait que tu appelles Tessa avec Will et Jem pour les prévenir que tu vas te marier surtout qu'elle a toujours voulu te voir caser au lieu d'avoir des partenaires différents chaque soir dans ton pieu pensa Ragnor

\- Je sais soupira Magnus

Alec le soutient en l'embrassant sur la joue, les trois amis restèrent avec eux jusqu'au soir avant de partir. Le Kitsune décida de partir chez lui aussi vu qu'il y avait école demain, Magnus l'embrassa dans le cou en lui caressant le torse.

\- Reste avec moi ce soir s'il te plait bébé susurra Magnus

\- J'ai envie de rester avec toi mais n'oublie pas que nous avons école demain tous les deux décréta Alec

\- Nous enverrons un message comme quoi nous sommes malades tous les deux allez reste pour ce soir souffla Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

\- Magnus, non, sinon mes parents seront en colère hum gémit Alec en tendant son cou

Son amant lui fit enlever son t-shirt et l'embrassa en lui faisant des suçons dans le cou, il l'embrassa passionnément. Il mordilla sa peau ce qui le fit gémir, Magnus alla descendre vers le sud quand ils entendirent du bruit sur le balcon. Ils levèrent la tête en regardant par-dessus le canapé pour voir Jace sur le balcon, celui- ci avait un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

\- Maman te dis de rentrer parce que tu as école et vu que tu ne pouvais pas te défaire des baisers et des caresses de ton cher fiancé alors elle m'a envoyé ici nargua Jace

\- J'arrive souffla Alec rouge

Il se leva et mit son t-shirt, il l'embrassa son amant qui bouda. Celui-ci le retient par la nuque pour l'embrasser profondément, il le relâcha en se léchant les lèvres. Le Kitsune rougit légèrement surtout sous le regard moqueur de Jace, ils s'en allèrent en volant. Magnus passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant de l'absence de son amant, il alla se doucher et tomba de fatigue sur son lit en respirant l'odeur d'Alec sur l'oreiller ce qui le fit soupirer d'aise. Les deux hybrides atterrirent dans la cour, ils rentrèrent et Maryse les accueillit. Ils passèrent à table avant d'aller chacun dans leur chambre, le lendemain ils se rendirent au lycée pour préparer encore leurs examens finaux avant de les passés pour aller en terminale. Magnus prépara toutes ses classes pour les examens, il distribua plusieurs sujets d'examen pour les faire travailler.

\- Le secret pour réussir vos examens c'est bien de réviser toute l'année ensuite ne pas stressé et aussi bien relire vos consignes conseilla Magnus

\- Mais monsieur comment ne pas stressé lors des examens questionna un élève

\- Pour ma part quand j'ai passé mes examens, j'étais paniqué et stressé alors j'ai une idée pour me détendre en fait je me visualisais dans un endroit que j'appréciais ou que je faisais quelques choses que j'aimais expliqua Magnus en s'asseyant sur le rebord de son bureau

Ils hochèrent la tête en retenant le conseil de leur professeur de Chimie, il donna le même conseil dans la classe de Clary. Il frôla discrètement la main d'Alec en lui donnant sa copie. Il leur expliqua les points forts et les points faibles de chacun pour les corriger, après les cours de la matinée Clary emmena le repas de Magnus dans sa classe.

\- Alors tu es prêt pour les examens questionna Magnus en mangeant son repas

\- Plus que prête en plus j'ai la chance d'avoir un frère qui me fait travailler les examens en avance sourit Clary

Il ricana narquoisement avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux, elle ria et mangea son repas pour ensuite le laisser dans sa classe. Il reçut ses classes de l'après-midi et refit son speech avec eux, après les cours Alec se faufila dans la classe pour venir l'embrasser. Il l'embrassa dans le cou en lui faisant plein de suçon,

\- Tu sais que tu m'as manqué hier soir dans mon lit susurra Magnus

\- Je sais, j'étais seul dans mon lit sans toi à mes côtés renchérit Alec en lui attrapant la nuque

\- Dommage que je dois attendre que tu termines tes études pour que tu emménages enfin chez moi soupira Magnus

Il sourit et l'embrassa doucement avant de le relâcher, il ouvrit la porte pour vérifier s'il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs et de sortir discrètement. Magnus se massa la nuque avant de rassembler ses affaires, il se dirigea vers sa voiture et vit sa sœur entrain de flirter avec son petit ami. Clary entra dans la voiture,

\- Au fait ce soir je reste avec toi, papa et maman ont un dîner chez le capitaine de papa prévint Clary

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

\- Ne t'en fais pas je ne te dérangerais pas avec ton copain râla Clary

\- Eh bien dis à ton copain de passer si tu veux parce que je n'ai pas envie de te voir tenir la chandelle proposa Magnus

\- Tu me permets d'inviter Jace à la maison demanda Clary

\- Du moment que tu changes les draps après nargua Magnus

Elle le frappa sur l'épaule ce qui le fit rire, ils se rendirent dans l'appartement. La rousse déposa ses affaires dans sa chambre pendant que Magnus mit son sac sur son bureau, elle vint le rejoindre et remarqua les rouleaux anciens que Raziel lui avait prêtés.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça demanda Clary

\- Des parchemins pour apprendre les bases du Shikigami, expliqua Magnus

\- Du Shikigami répéta sa sœur

\- Une invocation en papier qui est entre l'occultisme et la science naturelle expliqua Magnus

\- Oh souffla Clary

\- Et je veux l'apprendre parce que je pense que ça pourrait m'être utile dans le futur pensa Magnus en regardant le parchemin

Elle hocha la tête et tomba dans le canapé et zappa sur les chaines, le professeur en profita pour corriger ses copies et lire ses parchemins d'invocation. Pendant ce temps Alec et Jace regardaient le combat entre Max et Isabelle, le plus jeune s'était amélioré dans ses mouvements avec les clochettes.

\- Max s'améliore chaque jour, bientôt il pourra venir avec nous au nettoyage de démons sourit Jace

\- Ouais mais j'ai quand même un peu peur pour lui car les démons sont très vicieux et aussi très violents pensa Alec en regardant Max frapper Isabelle à son flanc

\- Je sais rassura Jace en mettant la main sur l'épaule de son frère

Ils continuèrent de regarder le combat avant de prendre leur place à leur tour, ils commencèrent à se battre en donnant des coups violents entre eux. Au bout d'un moment ils se transformèrent sous leur forme animale et se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, la montagne commença à trembler sous leur puissance. Maryse sortit de la maison et vint les interrompre dans leur combat,

\- La maison est entrain de trembler en plus de la montagne rappela Maryse

Ils arrêtaient de combattre et présentèrent leurs excuses à leur mère avant de reprendre leur forme normale, ils redescendirent dans la cour et passèrent à table. Le lendemain ils se rendirent de nouveau au lycée pour étudier, après les cours Alec vint se faufiler discrètement dans la classe de son amant pour l'embrasser.

\- Ce soir, je viens chez toi proposa Alec

\- C'est parfait en plus j'ai prévu un dîner aux chandelles rien que pour tous les deux sourit Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent avant de se séparer, Alec se dirigea chez lui pour déposer ses affaires. Il se changea rapidement avant de sortir quand Jace l'interpella,

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a demanda Alec

\- Le conseil nous envoie en mission dans un village de mortel où des démons sévissent déclara Jace

\- D'accord, j'envoie un message à Magnus ensuite j'arrive décréta Alec

Il envoya un message à son amant qui lui répondit qu'il attendrait, ils s'envolèrent vers le village qui était à moitié détruit par les démons. Alec regarda son frère avant de jouer pierre-papier-ciseaux, le Kitsune sourit de victoire et regarde le blond prendre une forme féminine. Les cheveux de Jace devinrent plus longs jusqu'à sa taille, il avait une poitrine très opulente. Il s'arrangea en faisant tomber un peu son kimono pour voir sa poitrine avant de se montrer aux démons, il commença à faire jouer son charme auprès des démons. Il fit signe à son frère qui se jeta sur les démons,

\- Vous êtes des Kitsune comprit un démon

\- Oh mais ce que tu es intelligent ma parole se moqua Alec en prenant sa forme de Kitsune

Ils commencèrent à combattre contre les démons, Alec se servait de ses griffes pour les déchiqueter et les empaler. Il sourit d'un air mauvais en les regardant, il arracha la tête d'un démon en riant sadiquement. Ils terminèrent leur nettoyage, Jace salua son frère qui s'envola vers l'appartement de son fiancé. Celui-ci avait arrangé la table pour un dîner romantique pour eux, il prépara le repas avant d'aller prendre une douche. Alec arriva ayant encore le sang des démons sur lui, il avait une lueur de prédateur dans les yeux en cherchant son amant. Il entendit l'eau couler dans la salle de bain, il y entra. Il se lécha les lèvres en regardant le corps de son amant, il encercla ses bras autour de lui avant de commencer à le masturber doucement. Le professeur se retourna et le vit dans sa forme de Kitsune, il le plaqua contre la paroi de la douche. Alec se blessa avec ses crocs et un filet de sang coula de son menton que recueillit son amant, celui-ci le masturba légèrement et inséra ses doigts en lui pour le préparer. Il cria de plaisir sous l'intrusion, il griffa la nuque de Magnus qui gémissait de plaisir et de douleur. Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement, l'hydride se retourna et présenta son intimité en feulant doucement. Le professeur ricana narquoisement avant de le pénétrer en se servant de l'eau comme lubrifiant, il bougea en lui en le tenant par les hanches. Alec jeta sa tête sur son épaule sous le plaisir, il se cambra encore plus pour avoir plus de friction avec son amant. Celui-ci ressortit sous son sexe ce qui le fit gronder de frustration, il le fit sortir de la douche et l'amena en l'embrassant passionnément. Le Kitsune le fit basculer sur le lit et s'empala sur le membre de son fiancé en gémissant de plaisir d'être à nouveau rempli, il ondula ses hanches avec ferveur sous le regard avide de Magnus qui tenait ses hanches. Il se redressa en mettant ses mains sur les jambes de son amant tout en continuant de bouger, Magnus se redressa et vint l'embrasser sur le torse en grignotant ses tétons. Il caressa la base de sa queue ce qui le fit hurler de plaisir, il griffa le dos de son amant. Celui-ci le fit basculer sur le lit et prit ses deux jambes en les ramenant pour le pénétrer encore plus profondément, il cria de plaisir en sentant son amant frapper sa prostate. Il se déversa dans un cri de jouissance, Magnus continua jusqu'à il jouisse en lui avant de s'effondrer sur lui. Alec l'embrassa dans le cou en prenant sa forme normale, il se retira de lui ce qui le fit grimacer légèrement. Il se bascula sur le lit,

\- Eh bien quelle fougue ce soir nargua Magnus

Il rigola avant de venir se blottir près de lui, il caressa ses cheveux en l'embrassant. Ils se reposèrent un peu avant d'aller manger, ils discutèrent en mangeant. Après ils allèrent dormir blottit dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, quelques jours plus tard les examens finaux commencèrent. Magnus avait été sélectionné pour être le professeur de surveillance lors des examens, il soupira en lisant les parchemins anciens tout en surveillant les élèves au cas où ils trichaient. Il leva la tête et remarqua du mouvement auprès d'un élève, il se leva et fit semblant de passer dans les rangs, il s'arrêta peu avant cet élève qui l'avait repéré. Il l'observa quand il vit celui-ci entrain de tricher en utilisant des antisèches, il s'avança près de lui. Il prit sa feuille sous les regards des autres élèves, il déchira sa feuille avant de le prendre par le col de son t-shirt.

\- Maintenant tu vas aller chez le proviseur avec tes antisèches, crois-moi tu ne repasseras pas ton examen de sitôt menaça Magnus en le mettant dehors

Raphaël vint récupérer le tricheur, il se remit à sa place et regarda de nouveau les élèves qui se remirent au travail. A la fin de l'épreuve, il stoppa les élèves en ramassant leurs copies. Après ça il alla près de sa voiture pour voir Clary entrain de se masser les tempes,

\- Ça va biscuit demanda Magnus avec un petit sourire

\- Disons que j'ai la tête en feu après ses examens de l'enfer grimaça Clary

\- Allez monte dans la voiture, je t'emmène dans la galerie car nous avons rendez-vous avec un client déclara Magnus en rentrant dans sa voiture

Ils se dirigèrent vers la galerie de Clary, ils rencontrèrent le client. Pendant que Magnus discutait avec l'acheteur, la rousse rencontra de nouveau Sébastien.

\- Eh je te reconnais tu es Sébastien Verlac n'est ce pas reconnu Clary

\- Oui c'est moi confirma Sébastien

\- Alors les examens comment ça va demanda Clary

\- Assez bien, j'ai bien révisé mes cours et donc je pense que j'obtiendrai la moyenne pour aller en terminale pensa Sébastien

\- Si tu le dis, moi mon frère Magnus qui est prof de chimie m'a fait réviser en me donnant des examens de l'année dernière pour me faire travailler un peu mais je pense que j'ai réussi aussi expliqua Clary

Il lui sourit en même temps qu'elle, la jeune femme lui montra d'autres tableaux qu'elle avait peints.

\- Ça, je l'ai peint quand j'étais en vacances au bord d'un lac exposa Clary

\- Magnifique, on dirait presque que nous y sommes en le regardant complimenta Sébastien

\- Merci ensuite nous avons un autre couloir où sont exposés des tableaux de Magnus nu ou à moitié nu expliqua Clary

\- Biscuit interpella Magnus en venant vers eux

\- Ah Magnus, alors demanda la rousse

\- 10 000 dollars plus 20 000 pour un autre tableau et il a réservé trois autres tableaux ce qui fit au total un million dollars avoua Magnus

\- C'est super sourit Clary

\- Il faut que nous allions déposer le chèque à la banque proposa Magnus

Elle hocha la tête et salua Sébastien qui la salua de la tête, ils allèrent à la banque déposer le chèque. Ils rentrèrent plus tard chez leurs parents, Magnus remarqua - la voiture de son père qui était présente.

\- Je pense que papa est rentré de bonne heure de ses patrouilles supposa Magnus en sortant de la voiture

Elle hocha la tête, ils rentrèrent à la maison pour voir Luke avec une attelle au bras avec Jocelyn qui s'occupait de lui et Robert assis dans le fauteuil en uniforme.

\- Oh mon dieu que s'est-il passé s'inquiéta Clary en voyant l'attelle

\- Ce n'est rien, nous sommes intervenus dans une bagarre dans un bar et je me suis disloquer le bras en tentant d'arrêter un homme raconta Luke

\- Combien de temps tu vas rester alité avant de reprendre le travail questionna Magnus inquiet

\- Je suis au repos pendant une quinzaine de jours avant de reprendre le boulot, ne vous en faite pas les enfants je vais très bien surtout que Robert était avec moi sourit Luke

Celui-ci hocha la tête avec le sourire, Magnus resta avec sa famille ce soir-là pour être près de son père. Quelques jours plus tard le professeur se rendit au sanctuaire avec son fiancé pour voir Raziel, celui-ci était entrain de lire un parchemin.

\- Bienvenu vous deux, comment vous allez demanda Raziel

\- Très bien et toi répondit Magnus

\- Super pour le moment, bon passons alors prêts pour ta première invocation de Shikigami questionna Raziel

\- Plus que prêt sourit Magnus

\- Très bien, alors nous allons à l'intérieur pour que tu en choisis un déclara le gardien en se levant

Ils le suivirent dans le temple, Alec croisa Ithuriel en le saluant de tête. Son amant le regarda curieusement,

\- C'est Ithuriel, le frère de Raziel. Lui aussi c'est un gardien du temple mais il n'exerce que quand Raziel est absent dévoila Alec

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

Le gardien les fit entrer dans une pièce, il s'assit en seiza et Alec s'assit de la manière. Magnus essaya de s'asseoir de la même manière, il grimaça légèrement de douleur. Le gardien fit apparaître plusieurs Shikigami devant lui, il fit signe à Magnus de s'approcher de lui. Il s'avança doucement et se mit en face du gardien,

\- Parmi ses Shikigami inactive, l'un d'eux est ton Shikigami. Passe tes mains dessus et s'il y a un qui s'attache à toi c'est que c'est le bon expliqua Raziel

Il acquiesça et passa sa main sur les papiers inactifs, l'un d'eux se mit à coller sur sa paume de sa main. Il montra le papier au gardien qui resta étonné en le regardant,

\- C'est étonnant déclara Raziel

\- Quoi donc questionna Alec resté en retrait

\- Le Shikigami qu'il a choisi est très spécial, disons que pour l'invoquer il faut aller dehors proposa Raziel

Une fois dehors il se tourna vers Magnus en mettant par terre le morceau de papier,

\- Tu sais la marche à suivre pour l'invocation d'un Shikigami interrogea Raziel

\- Oui, j'ai lu à ce propos répondit Magnus

Il recula et laissa faire le professeur, celui-ci soupira discrètement avant de se mordre son doigt jusqu'au sang. Il versa trois gouttes de sang sur le morceau de papier,

\- Par ce sang versé, je prends lien avec toi. Deviens mon familier et mon serviteur, en ce lieu saint je t'invoque. PRENDS FORME ET APPARAIT déclara Magnus

Une lueur enveloppa le morceau de papier, ils les éclairèrent tous avant que la lumière s'estompe. Ils regardèrent et vit un chat noir avec deux queues, il avait deux minuscules cornes jaunes sur la tête. Il regarda autour de lui avant de tomber sur Raziel,

\- Ça fait un bail que tu ne m'as pas invoqué Raziel déclara le petit chat

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai invoqué mais lui montra Raziel en pointant Magnus

Le petit chat s'approcha de lui et le renifla, il s'assit sur ses pattes arrière.

\- Donc c'est toi mon familier demanda Magnus

\- Par notre contrat du sang que tu viens de verser oui, c'est rare qu'un mortel de nos jours puisse invoquer des Shikigami car il faut de l'expérience à moins que l'un de tes ancêtres était un chamanes dans ce genre-là supposa le petit chat

Alec s'approcha d'eux, il se mit devant le petit chat.

\- Tu es un Nekomata remarqua Alec

\- Il est un cadeau du dieu-chat pour la déesse Inari pour son anniversaire il y a de cela un siècle, c'est pour ça que ça m'a étonné que tu aies été choisi raconta Raziel

\- Pourquoi donc questionna Magnus

\- En clair tu as été béni par le dieu-chat, ce qui fit que tu es attiré par ce qui est en rapport avec les chats déduit Raziel

\- Je vois, au fait tu ne m'as pas dit ton nom demanda Magnus en se tournant vers son familier

\- Je m'appelle Kuro répondit le petit chat

\- Moi c'est Magnus Bane, et lui c'est mon adorable fiancé Alexander Gédéon Lightwood présenta Magnus en regardant son amant avec amour

\- Enchanté sourit Kuro

Ils rentrèrent chez les Lightwood plus tard en leur présentant Kuro, le petit Neko se sentit rapidement bien avec Magnus. Arrivé dans l'appartement Kuro découvrit son nouvel environnement ainsi que Président Miaou, celui-ci au départ avait commencé à cracher avant de le renifler pour se mettre dans une position de soumission.

\- Au fait Kuro, tu peux te battre demanda Magnus

\- Bien sûr je peux me transformer dans une forme pour me battre répondit Kuro

\- Très bien, nous allons bien nous entendre tous les deux d'ailleurs tu as faim questionna Magnus

\- Oh que oui, j'adore le poisson cru déclara Kuro

Il ria avant de donner à son familier et son chat des poissons crus, plusieurs jours plus tard Clary trouva très mignon Kuro. Celui-ci apprit de toute la famille de Magnus après que le professeur l'est présenté à toute sa famille, Jocelyn et Luke avaient appris la vérité sur les Kitsune après que Robert ait sauvé Luke en prenant sa forme de Kitsune. Alec était blotti dans les bras de Magnus,

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre premier entraînement et la réussite de tous. Bisous glacées.**


	24. Chapter 23

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: Ne t'en fais elle va faire attention à lui**

 **Lavigne 126 : Non je utilise le Kuro dans BLUE EXORCISTS, et oui il est trop mignon**

 **Alec Barton: Moi aussi je l'aime bien ce mangas mais bon je te conseille de ne pas lire le prochain chapitre alors parce que j'ai mis un gros dose de moment chaud entre nos deux tourtereaux et je ne sais pas si tu vas survivre à ça XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 23, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 23**_

Magnus était entrain de dormir avec Alec, quand celui-ci se réveilla en s'étirant. Il repoussa doucement son bras sur lui et alla prendre sa douche, il ressortit et alla dans la cuisine. Il salua le familier de son amant qui venait de se réveiller, Kuro s'était très bien intégré dans la vie de Magnus. Il aimait jouer beaucoup avec Président Miaou qui avait trouvé en lui un compagnon de jeu, il avait compris le lien très fort entre son maître et Alec. Par contre il ne s'entendait pas du tout avec Jace, la première fois de la présentation il ne s'était pas retenu de lui griffer le visage. Malgré ça il adorait tout le monde en particulier Clary où il adorait se percher sur ses épaules comme il faisait assez souvent avec Magnus et Alec, il avait accepté Alec comme second maître même si aucun contrat n'était établi entre eux. Il sauta sur l'épaule d'Alec en regardant ce qu'il faisait avant de rejoindre Président Miaou pour jouer avec lui en attendant le petit déjeuner, Magnus se leva de son lit en sentant la place de son amant tiède. Il se rend dans la cuisine pour le voir entrain de préparer le repas, il vint près de lui et l'embrassa dans le cou. L'hybride se retourna pour l'embrasser tendrement, il le repoussa pour éteindre le feu sous la nourriture.

\- Tu m'as manqué dans le lit chuchota Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

\- Il fallait que je fasse le petit déjeuner pour mon amour gloussa Alec

Il ricana avant de le laisser terminer le repas, il se rendit dans le salon pour voir son familier et son chat entrain de jouer. Kuro sauta dans le fauteuil près de son maître avec Président Miaou,

\- Bonjour Magnus, alors bien dormi demanda Kuro

\- Très bien et toi répondit Magnus en caressant son familier

\- Très bien sourit le familier

Alec vint avec le repas, ils passèrent à table en discutant. Plus tard le Kitsune rentra chez lui après avoir passé la nuit chez son amant, Magnus se dirigea chez ses parents aussi avec Kuro sur son épaule. Ils arrivèrent chez ses parents, ils rentrèrent dans la maison pour voir Luke essayer de lire le journal avec son unique bras ce qui l'agaçait assez fortement. Jocelyn vint lui apporter sa tasse de thé avec ses médicaments, le petit chat sauta par terre et se rendit sur l'épaule de Clary qui était descendu de sa chambre. Celle-ci lui caressa les oreilles ce qui le fit ronronner,

\- Comment vas-tu papa demanda Magnus

\- Ça va à part que ça me gêne de lire avec un seul bras, heureusement que c'est mon bras gauche parce que je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si ça avait été mon bras droit grimaça Luke en touchant son bras blessé

\- Je pense que maman t'aurait chouchouté se moqua Clary

Il rougit sous les rires de ses enfants, sa femme vint avec un sourire ayant entendu les mots de leur fille.

\- C'est ça moquez-vous d'un pauvre infirme grommela Luke

\- Oh allez papa, on te taquinait gloussa Magnus

\- Bande de sales gosses sourit Luke

Ils éclatèrent de rire, après ça ils installèrent la console de jeux en commençant à jouer. Kuro sauta et se roula en boule près de Luke, comme d'habitude les deux ne purent s'empêcher de se chamailler avant de finir par se bagarrer. Pendant ce temps Alec avait fini par rentrer chez lui, il trouva Jace devant la porte avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Regardez qui vient d'arriver de chez son fiancé nargua Jace

\- Si tu parles comme ça, ça veut dire que maman t'a demandé de faire quelque chose ce qui fait que tu n'as pas pu voir Clary supposa Alec

Il soupira longuement avec les épaules affaissées, il lui tapota l'épaule en signe de soutien. Il se dirigea dans le salon pour voir sa mère entrain de faire de la broderie, il l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Où est papa demanda Alec en prenant une pomme dans la corbeille

\- Ton père est au poste de police et toi comment vas Magnus ? Il s'est habitué avec son familier questionna Maryse sans regarder son fils

\- Oui, ils s'entendent très bien tous les deux sourit Alec

\- Je vois, il faut que les deux voient Raziel pour leur entraînement je suppose pensa Maryse

\- Oui, il a d'ailleurs contacté Magnus à ce sujet pour voir si les deux peuvent se battre ensemble décréta Alec

Elle hocha la tête en lui souriant, il la laissa en se levant pour aller dans sa chambre quand sa mère l'interpella de nouveau.

\- Alec chéri, ton père et moi nous voudrions te voir dans le salon privé pour discuter avec toi de quelque chose au sujet de Magnus et toi signala Maryse

\- D'accord accepta Alec en se rendant dans sa chambre

Il s'allongea dans son lit en pensant à ce que ses parents voulaient lui parler, plus tard il s'assit en face de ses parents en position de seiza.

\- Vous vouliez me parler au sujet de la relation entre Magnus et moi demanda Alec

\- Oui fils, nous voulions te parler au sujet de ton emménagement chez lui répondit Maryse

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe demanda Alec

\- On a réfléchi ta mère et moi, nous pensons que comme tu vas aller en terminale, autant que tu emménages chez ton fiancé sourit Robert avec un sourire

\- C'est vrai que vous êtes d'accord surpris Alec

\- Oui, tu pourrais emménager chez lui à condition que tu nous rends visite proposa Maryse en souriant

\- D'accord accepta Alec heureux

Il se leva et alla enlacer ses parents, ils sourirent de voir leur fils heureux. Il appela son amant pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle, celui-ci était heureux. Ils se retrouvèrent dans l'appartement,

\- Alors c'est vrai tes parents ont accepté que tu emménages chez moi demanda Magnus

\- Oui, ils ont accepté que je vienne habiter chez toi si tu es toujours d'accord confirma Alec

\- Bien sûr que je suis d'accord mon amour déclara Magnus en le prenant dans ses bras

Il rigola en l'embrassant, Kuro était ravi que son second maître vienne vivre avec eux. Ils s'embrassèrent encore plus passionnément jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent dans la chambre pour faire l'amour tendrement, Alec était sur le ventre pendant que Magnus embrassait sa peau tout en le caressant.

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus en embrassant

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec à son tour

Il continua à l'embrassant avant de remonter vers ses lèvres, ils s'embrassèrent sensuellement. Alec se retourna pour lui faire face pour qu'il puisse le surplomber à nouveau, la sonnette d'entrée sonna ce qui les soupirer de frustration. Magnus se leva en prenant son peignoir, il alla ouvrir la porte sur le facteur. Il signa pour lire le courrier qu'il venait de lui donner, Alec sortit habiller d'un jogging emprunté à Magnus.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a demanda Alec

\- Ce n'est rien, un courrier de la part de l'entreprise de mon défunt père répondit Magnus

\- L'entreprise de ton père répéta Alec

\- A la mort de mon père j'ai hérité de son entreprise mais étant trop jeune, ma mère a donné la gestion à l'associé de mon père en échange il m'envoie les comptes de l'entreprise. Je n'ai jamais rencontré cet associé mais je peux te dire que l'entreprise de mon père est plus florissante que jamais expliqua Magnus en venant près de lui

Il hocha la tête et alla dans la cuisine, le Kitsune faisait la cuisine pendant que Magnus rangeait un peu la maison. Kuro sauta sur l'épaule d'Alec,

\- Dis Alec, est-ce que le repas serait bientôt prêt questionna Kuro

\- Ça sera prêt dans dix minutes répondit Alec en grattant ses oreilles

Il ronronna et resta sur l'épaule de son second maître, le professeur prit Président Miaou pour le caresser à son tour. Le Kitsune vint avec le repas en le mettant sur la table, Kuro sauta par terre et alla dans la cuisine en appelant son compagnon de jeux.

\- Je suis content que mes deux chats s'entendent à merveille sourit Magnus en mangeant

\- Je sais alors prêt pour ton premier entraînement demanda Alec

\- Oh que oui je pense que Kuro et moi seront prêt pour notre entraînement, je me demande ce qui nous attend se questionna Magnus

Il sourit en prenant sa main, quelques jours plus tard Alec avait commencé à emménager doucement chez Magnus. Le groupe était venu voir l'emménagement d'Alec,

\- Magnus est sortit pour un moment averti Alec

\- Ce n'est pas grave, en plus on avait besoin de parler avec toi déclara Clary en s'asseyant

\- De quoi s'agit-il questionna Alec en s'asseyant

\- Disons que c'est pour remercier Magnus gloussa Isabelle

\- Parce qu'il a nous aidé à réviser et c'est pour ça que nous avons besoin de ton aide renchéri Jace

\- Que voulez-vous demanda Alec

\- En fait on pensait que ce serait bien que ce toi le cadeau toussa Simon

\- Comment ça s'exclama Alec

\- Eh bien tu vas nous aider à remercier Magnus en le faisant d'une manière particulière proposa Jace

Alec était éberlué par la demande de sa fratrie avec Clary et Simon, ils le convainquirent de le remercier d'une manière particulière. Il accepta de remercier son amant,

\- Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire demanda Alec

\- Alors ça tu vas drôlement aimer ce que nous t'avons réservé ricana Isabelle

Pour la première fois de sa vie il eut peur de ce que lui réservait sa fratrie, plus tard Magnus entra dans l'appartement et les vit dans le salon. Kuro sauta de l'épaule de son maître pour aller dans les bras de Clary, il cracha une boule de feu sur le visage de Jace qui cria de douleur.

\- Espèce de sale matou insulta Jace en léchant sa blessure

\- Et toi tu es un sale blond répliqua le petit Neko

Ils rigolèrent au détriment de Jace, Magnus remarqua que son amant avait les joues rouges. Il le questionna du regard mais il le rassura d'un signe de la tête, il haussa les épaules. Le Kitsune se retrouva plus tard dans la chambre de sa sœur après être rentré chez ses parents pour préparer la surprise de son fiancé,

\- Je n'arrive pas croire à ce que vous me demandez de faire grommela Alec

\- Oh tu vas arrêter de ronchonner s'il te plait parce que je sais que Magnus va beaucoup aimer la surprise que nous allons lui offrir enfin que tu vas lui faire sourit Isabelle

\- Vous avez pensé à ma vie, quand il va apprendre ça. Je vais mourir râla Alec

\- Oui mais mourir dans les mains de Magnus va t'être agréable gloussa Isabelle

Il soupira pendant que sa sœur lui ordonna de changer d'apparence, il rentra plus tard chez son amant. Il s'écroula dans le canapé de fatigue, Kuro sauta dans le canapé près de lui.

\- Ça va Alec demanda Kuro

\- Ça va, je suis juste épuisé rassura Alec en caressant la tête de Kuro

\- Magnus est dans la chambre entrain de prendre une douche avertit le petit chat qui sauta par terre

Il soupira avant de se lever en se disant qu'une douche avec son fiancé ne lui ferait pas de mal, après la douche coquine ils s'étaient installés dans le lit. Le Kitsune embrassa l'épaule de son amant qui le regardait,

\- Je t'aime, je n'arrive pas à penser à vivre sans toi. Tu es mon oxygène qui mes nécessaires pour respirer confessa Magnus

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Magnus, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi répondit Alec en caressant sa joue

Il captura à nouveau ses lèvres, ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Une semaine plus tard ils se rendirent tous au bahut pour voir les résultats, Clary regarda sa note finale sur les tableaux avant de sauter de joie.

\- Clary appela Isabelle

Elle se tourna vers Izzy et sauta dans ses bras en criant de joie, elles crièrent encore plus de joie en voyant le nom d'Isabelle inscrit dessus. Magnus était entrain de remplir son emploi du temps de l'année prochaine quand le groupe déboula dans sa classe,

\- Alors demanda Magnus

\- On passe tous en terminale sourit Clary en sautant dans ses bras

\- Je suis heureux pour vous encore plus pour toi mon biscuit sourit Magnus en félicitant sa sœur

\- Je sais renifla Clary

\- Il ne faut pas pleurer ria Magnus

\- C'est juste une poussière dans l'œil pleura la rousse

Jace vint consoler sa petite amie, Alec s'approcha de son professeur qui l'enlaça pour l'embrasser chastement.

\- Je suis fier de toi mon amour, ça mérite une petite récompense non proposa Magnus en souriant suggestivement

\- A ce propos Alec j'aurai besoin de toi à la maison. Je suis désolée Magnus que tu dois remettre tes plans à plus tard s'excusa Isabelle

\- Ce n'est rien mais essaye de ne pas le fatiguer s'il te plait parce que ces derniers jours il arrive très fatigué remarqua Magnus

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça sourit Isabelle

Le noiraud rougit sous les sourires malicieux de sa fratrie et de Clary avec le ricanement silencieux de Simon, le professeur ne comprenait pas la situation. Il se retrouva de nouveau dans la chambre de sa sœur,

\- Rappelle-moi encore une fois pourquoi est-ce je dois faire ça demanda Alec

\- C'est pour ton fiancé pour le remerciant de nous avoir permis de passer en terminale et aussi pour son plaisir sourit Isabelle

Il soupira en priant discrètement la déesse Inari de le sauver quand Magnus apprendra ce que lui réserve, il rentra chez lui en s'écroulant de fatigue dans leur lit.

\- Il faudra que je parle à ta fratrie pour savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu t'écroules de fatigue remarqua Magnus

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien rassura Alec en le regardant

\- Tu es sûr demanda Magnus en grimpant près de lui

Il lui attrapa la nuque pour l'embrasser, ils firent l'amour tendrement. L'hydride s'était endormis dans les bras de son amant qui l'observait en dormant, il lui caressa les cheveux en l'embrassant dans les cheveux. Quelques jours plus tard le couple se rendit au temple pour le premier entraînement de Magnus avec son familier, Raziel vint les accueillir en souriant. Kuro sauta dans les bras du gardien,

\- Eh bien bonjour Kuro, d'après ce que je vois tu as beaucoup grandi depuis qu'on s'est vu en plus j'ai remarqué que tu as beaucoup grossi aussi nargua Raziel en caressant le Neko

\- Magnus prend grand de soin de moi pas comme toi répliqua Kuro

Il rigola en lui caressant la tête, le couple s'approcha de lui. Il sourit,

\- Alors prêt pour votre premier entraînement demanda Raziel

\- Plus que prêt sourit Magnus

Kuro sauta par terre et se rendit sur l'épaule de son maître en hochant la tête, le gardien sourit et demanda à Alec de reculer pour l'entraînement. Il invoqua l'un de ses Shikigami qui était un renard à trois queues, le Neko se mit en position pour attaquer.

\- Tu sais ce que tu dois faire demanda Raziel

Le professeur hocha la tête et utilisa son énergie pour permettre à son Shikigami de prendre une autre forme, Kuro prit une forme plus grand que celle de sa forme habituel. Sa taille avait doublé de volume, il faisait presque la taille d'un camion. Raziel fit un mouvement de main et son renard sauta sur Kuro qui répliqua, il attrapa le renard pour le mordre. L'autre Shikigami disparu avant de sauter sur le Neko, celui-ci essaya de se défendre. Magnus grimaça en essayant d'envoyer de l'énergie, au bout d'un moment Raziel fit un mouvement de main en stoppant le combat car Magnus était épuisé et Kuro aussi. Celui-ci tomba à genoux en soufflant de fatigue, Alec se précipita sur lui pour le soutenir.

\- Ça va aller demanda Alec

\- Oui tout va bien, je suis juste épuisé rassura Magnus

\- Il faut que Kuro et toi soyez en osmose parce que d'après ce que j'ai remarqué votre lien n'est pas assez fort, de plus il faut qu'il puisse compter sur toi conseilla Raziel

\- Je vois mais une chose est sûre c'est que ça fatigue tout ça soupira Magnus en souriant

Ils rigolèrent et puis le couple s'en allant chez eux, pendant ce temps Jocelyn était entrain de cuisiner quand la sonnette d'entrée sonna. Elle alla ouvrir et tomba sur l'inconnu,

\- Bonjour Jocelyn salua l'homme

\- Bonjour, viens entre invita Jocelyn

Ils rentrèrent dans la maison, l'homme s'assit pendant que la rousse amena deux tasses de thé pour eux.

\- Merci, comment va Magnus demanda l'homme

\- Il va très bien, son fiancé a emménagé avec lui révéla Jocelyn

\- C'est vrai c'est super pour lui sourit l'inconnu

\- Et toi ton voyage en Australie ? Magnus m'a dit que tu lui avais envoyé les rapports de l'entreprise d'Azazel déclara Jocelyn

\- Ouais, comme toujours il est le seul héritier d'Azazel même si tu sais la vérité au sujet de sa naissance souffla l'inconnu

La porte s'ouvrit sur Luke, celui-ci retira sa veste et alla dans le salon pour voir l'inconnu avec sa femme. Il le salua avant de s'asseoir,

\- Jocelyn m'a dit que tu étais au pays des kangourous nargua Luke

\- Oui, je suis allé pour les affaires mais bon je suis revenu sourit l'homme

\- Pour Magnus, je suppose pensa Luke

Il hocha la tête et regarda Jocelyn dont les épaules s'affaissaissèrent sous le regard de l'inconnu, Luke mit la main sur son épaule pour la soutenir.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas facile pour elle et moi d'avoir à dire la vérité à Magnus surtout que nous l'avons toujours considéré comme notre fils et tu sais ce sentiment n'est-ce pas demanda Luke

\- Je le sais, Luke, mais par la promesse d'Eva je me suis retiré de sa vie en le regardant grandir de loin en le laissant au soin de vous deux mais aujourd'hui je veux le connaître déclara l'homme

Luke allait parler quand son téléphone sonna, il se leva pour aller discuter. Il revint et prit sa veste,

\- Il y a un problème au poste donc je vais y aller, ravie de t'avoir revu et comprend-nous salua Luke

Il le salua de la tête et resta seul avec Jocelyn, celle-ci but sa tasse avant de le regarder. L'homme lissa son costume et l'observa à nouveau,

\- L'as-tu lu demanda l'inconnu

\- Non, Eva m'avait déjà raconté votre histoire en me donnant la lettre pour que je puisse l'expliquer à Magnus répondit Jocelyn en jouant avec les plis de son tablier

\- Jocelyn, il est temps que tu lui dises la vérité parce que tu ne peux pas éternellement lui cacher la vérité en plus de moi car j'ai besoin de lui dans l'entreprise expliqua l'homme

\- Je le sais mais comment lui dire, il ne comprendra pas c'est encore un enfant renifla Jocelyn

\- Magnus n'est plus un enfant, il a 23 ans et il va bientôt se marier. Eva t'a confiée sa garde parce qu'elle jugeait que tu seras plus apte que moi de l'élever ce qui n'était pas faux dans un sens vu que l'entreprise de mon frère était entrain de faire faillite, mais elle te l'a confiée en sachant que tu lui en dirais plus l'histoire de sa naissance raconta l'homme

\- Je le sais, tu crois que c'est facile de dire ça à l'enfant que tu as promis le bonheur après que sa mère soit décédée déclara Jocelyn

\- Tu as fait une promesse à une mourante s'écria l'homme

\- TU CROIS QUE JE NE LE SAIS PAS EVA ETAIT MA SŒUR, MAGNUS EST MON NEVEU MAIS AUSSI MON FILS cria Jocelyn en larmes

\- SI TU LE CONSIDERE COMME TEL ALORS TU DEVRAIT LUI DIRE LA VERITE AU LIEU DE LE CACHER SANS CESSE cria l'inconnu à son tour

\- LUI DIRE QU'IL N'EST PAS LE FILS D'AZAZEL fulmina Jocelyn

\- Maman interpella Clary en entrant dans le salon

Ils se tournèrent devant la jeune fille, celle-ci était choquée parce que venait de dire sa mère au sujet de son frère.

\- Chéri tu es rentrée, je ne t'avais pas entendu remarqua Jocelyn

\- Réponds-moi est-ce que c'est vrai demanda Clary

\- Je devrais m'en aller, n'oublie pas ce que je viens te dire Jocelyn déclara l'inconnu en s'en allant

Clary regarda sa mère, elle prit les deux tasses avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Sa fille l'a suivie,

\- Maman appela Clary

Elle se mordit les lèvres en se retournant vers sa fille,

\- C'est la vérité, Magnus n'est pas le fils d'Azazel répondit Jocelyn

\- Mais comment ? Est-ce qu'il le sait questionna Clary sous le choc

Elle lui expliqua le mystère qui entourait sur la naissance de Magnus et que contenait la lettre, la jeune fille était sous le choc par la révélation de sa mère.

\- Papa le sait questionna Clary

\- Je lui ai révélé la vérité quand nous sommes mariés, il m'a soutenu dans mon choix et sera là au moment où je le dirai à ton frère répondit Jocelyn

\- Je te comprends maman mais qui était cet homme à l'instant demanda Clary

\- D'après toi répondit Jocelyn

\- Il est…commença Clary

Elle hocha la tête pour confirmer les dires de sa fille, celle-ci s'assit sur la chaise de la cuisine encore sous le choc. Jocelyn se retourna vers Clary,

\- Ma puce, ne lui révèle pas ce que je viens te dire car c'est à moi de lui dire la vérité quand le moment sera venue promet-le tu m'entends quoi qu'il arrive ne lui révèle rien demanda Jocelyn en prenant la main de sa fille

\- Je te le promets maman promis Clary

\- Merci mon amour remercia Jocelyn

Magnus était dans son lit entrain de regarder l'album photo de sa famille, Alec sortit de la salle de bain et s'installa près de lui.

\- Tu regardes les photos de ta famille questionna Alec

\- Oui, je me lasse pas de les regardé des fois sourit Magnus

\- D'ailleurs tu m'as jamais raconté comment tes parents se sont rencontrés demanda Alec

\- En fait ils se sont rencontrés dans un café, maman travaillait dans le café en question. Après l'école je devais la rejoindre à son travail pendant qu'elle terminait son service, bien sûr ses patrons étaient d'accord à ce que je vienne sur son lieu de travail d'ailleurs la femme du patron m'aimait si bien qu'elle me gavait tellement de gâteaux qu'à force je n'avais plus faim après ricana Magnus

Alec gloussa en même temps que lui,

\- Pour revenir à notre histoire, papa travaillait déjà en tant que policier mais à ce moment il venait tout juste de prendre son poste. Il était venu au café pour prendre deux cafés et des beignets pour lui et son coéquipier de l'époque, maman était entrain de servir ses clients en surveillant bien que je faisais mes devoirs. Papa attendait sa commande quand il m'a repéré et il est venu près de moi quand il a vu que je faisais des signes à maman pour qu'elle vienne m'aider dans mes devoirs, il s'est assis pour m'aider. Quand sa commande fut prête maman ait venu lui apporté en le remerciant de m'avoir aidé, il lui a souri avant de partir. Plus tard il est revenu et il est venu discuter avec moi en attendant sa commande, au bout d'une semaine il a demandé à maman un rendez-vous. Au départ ma mère était réticente pour un rendez-vous galant car elle tombait toujours sur des lourdauds qui ne supportaient pas qu'elle ait un enfant en plus qu'il n'était pas le sien, bien sûr il l'a convaincu de m'emmener aussi raconta Magnus

\- Et comment ça s'est passé ensuite questionna Alec

\- Par une demande en mariage et la naissance de l'emmerdeuse rousse qu'est ma sœur ria Magnus

Il frappa doucement son amant avant de le rejoindre dans son rire,

\- Sérieusement il a fait sa demande en mariage comment demanda Alec

\- Pour te dire la vérité je ne l'aimais pas trop quand il commencer à sortir avec elle, je l'ai beaucoup aimé quand je suis tombé malade je crois que j'avais eu la varicelle. Et ce jour-là ma mère devait sortir avec lui, elle a annulé son rencart pour rester avec moi. Quel a été sa surprise quand il a débarqué avec des cassettes de films d'enfants avec plein de médicaments pour combattre la varicelle et des bonbons en tout genres pour moi et un bouquet de fleurs pour maman. C'est à ce moment que maman est complètement tombée amoureuse de lui, il a fait sa demande a moi. Il nous avait emmené dans un restaurant sympa avant de s'agenouiller devant moi en me disant si je lui permettais d'épouser ma tante et qu'il puisse me considérer comme son fils, je lui ai dit oui et quelques semaines plus tard ils se sont mariés sourit Magnus en regardant la photo de mariage

Alec sourit devant la photographie, il l'embrassa tendrement. Il déposa l'album sur la table de chevet pour l'embrasser avant de lui faire l'amour, ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la surprise d'Alec et l'alliance de Valentin. Bisous glacées.**


	25. Chapter 24

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: Il n'aime Jace parce que il adore Clary, pour la surprise tu verras dans le chapitre et pour ta théorie s'est exact et son comportement sera difficile en l'apprenant**

 **HekateWitch1 : Je suis ravie que je sois l'un de tes préféré auteurs, j'espère que tu vas laisser tes commentaires pour me dire ce que tu en penses de ma fics**

 **Nono 0109: Il y a encore un bug sur le site et merci pour ton message**

 **Alec Barton: Bon ne meurs pas pour ce chapitre parce que je crois que j'ai mis le paquet pour me faire pardonner**

 **Lavigne 126: Les préparatifs du mariage sera le chapitre prochain**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 24, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 24**_

Alec sourit moqueur en évitant un coup d'un démon, il le transperça en prenant son cœur. Il écrabouilla son cœur d'un air sardonique, il se retourna doucement pour regarder les autres démons derrière lui. Il se lécha les lèvres pour recueillir les quelques gouttes de sang de ses ennemies, l'un d'eux se fit happer par les crocs de Jace qui le déchiqueta sous ses dents. Ils commencèrent à fuir, le Kitsune sourit encore plus avant de les suivre en volant. Il se mit près de l'un d'eux et le trancha d'un revers de la main, il cracha sa boule de feux sur un autre. Les autres survivants arrivèrent de l'autre côté quand ils virent avec effroi Alec qui les attendait avec un air candide sur le visage, il les observa en se léchant les doigts pleins de sang. Ils reculèrent avec peur, ils entendirent un grognement et ils retournèrent pour voir le blond avec une lueur de prédateur dans les yeux. L'hydride fonça sur eux et les décapita tous sous le regard de son frère qui reprit son apparence normale, le noiraud ramena une mèche de ses cheveux en arrière avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Il s'envola sans rien dire à son frère qui soupira en grimaçant en sachant où est-ce qu'il allait, celui-ci vint chez lui et Magnus. Le professeur était entrain de faire la cuisine quand il se jeta sur lui, ils firent l'amour dans la cuisine sauvagement. Magnus se retira de son amant qui souffla après l'orgasme qu'il avait eu, Alec l'embrassa tendrement après avoir repris son apparence normale. Ils se levèrent et l'hydride alla prendre une douche, son fiancé termina le repas. Celui-ci le regarda se diriger vers la salle de bain, il loucha sur ses fesses en souriant niaisement voyant son sperme couler entre ses jambes. Il continua de faire à manger et mit le repas sur la table pour qu'ils mangent,

\- Tu as dû faire un nettoyage de démon conclu Magnus en le voyant sortir de la salle de bain

\- Oui avec Jace répondit Alec en passant à table

\- Je le savais quand tu t'es jeté sur moi comme un prédateur sur sa proie ou un renard sur un lapin taquina Magnus

Il rougit violemment en le regardant, ils mangèrent avant d'aller se coucher dans le lit.

\- Il existe beaucoup de démons demanda Magnus en caressant son dos

\- Oui, ils sont classés par niveaux, par exemple Jace et moi nous exterminons des démons de classe A c'est-à-dire des démons assez puissants, Izzy ne peut tuer que des démons de classe B et C les moins puissants et Max les D et E. Il y un niveau de démons qui les transgressent que nous pouvons malheureusement pas tuer c'est les démons de classe S qui sont considérés comme les compagnons du seigneur des enfers expliqua Alec

\- Qui les tue généralement demanda Magnus

\- Ce sont des hauts membres du conseil qui les tue répondit Alec

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

Il l'embrassa avant de le surplomber de nouveau, ils firent l'amour de nouveau mais plus tendrement et avec plus de douceur. Alec se réveilla le lendemain et regarda son amant endormi, il l'embrassa sur la joue avant de se lever. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, il prit sa douche quand il vit que Magnus était encore endormi. Il sourit avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, Kuro vint vers lui et sauta sur son épaule.

\- Bonjour Alec, salua le petit Neko

\- Salut Kuro comment vas-tu demanda Alec

\- Je vais très bien, Magnus dort encore demanda Kuro

\- Oui, ne va pas le réveiller répondit Alec

\- D'accord, le repas sera prêt dans combien de temps questionna le petit chat

\- Dans quelques minutes répondit Alec

Il hocha la tête et sauta par terre pour aller jouer avec Président Miaou, le Kitsune coupa des fruits pour faire une salade de fruits quand son amant rentra dans la cuisine et vint l'enlacer par-derrière en l'embrassant dans le cou.

\- Bonjour toi salua Alec en se retournant

Il ne répondit pas mais l'embrassa, il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou avant de défaire la ceinture de son pantalon pour prendre son membre pour le masturber. Alec s'agrippa à lui en gémissant de plaisir, il se mit à hauteur de son membre qu'il avait ressorti et le mit en bouche pour le suçoter. L'hybride gémit de plaisir en serrant le plan de travail sous le plaisir, Magnus continua de lécher le sexe de son amant avant de recueillir son sperme dans sa bouche. Alec était essoufflé sous la fellation de son amant, il le regarda avec amour avant de l'embrasser. Il se recula en se léchant les lèvres,

\- Je vais prendre une douche lança Magnus en se dirigeant vers la chambre

Le Kitsune passa une main dans ses cheveux en ce demandant ce qui venait de se passer avec son amant pour qu'il se jette sur lui comme ça, ils passèrent à table pour prendre le petit déjeuner avant de se séparer. Magnus se dirigea vers chez ses parents pour aider son père à arranger le nouveau meuble de sa mère, Alec se dirigea chez les siens pour continuer à s'entraîner avec sa sœur pour la surprise de son fiancé. Clary était présente pour regarder le spectacle,

\- Alors qu'est-ce que mon stupide frère a fait comme bêtise questionna Clary

\- Rien à part qu'il s'est lever pour me…rougit Alec

Les filles comprirent de quoi ils en retournaient, Isabelle ricana malicieusement alors que la rousse grimaçait légèrement.

\- C'est la première fois qu'il se comportait comme ça remarqua Alec

\- Ce ne sera pas la dernière fois que Magnus agira comme ça avec toi, en fait quand il est comme ça c'est qu'il a fait un rêve érotique parce qu'une fois à la maison il s'est réveillé avec une tente dans le pantalon le jour où j'ai voulu le réveiller raconta Clary

\- Oh surpris Alec

\- Bon en tout cas il va pas laisser Alec trop dormir quand il va avoir sa surprise ricana Isabelle

Alec déglutit difficilement devant l'air diabolique de sa sœur et de la rousse, elles le regardèrent de la tête aux pieds.

\- Clary, tu penses à la même chose que moi n'est-ce pas sourit Isabelle sadiquement

\- Oh que oui, heureusement que je connais par cœur les goûts de mon frère renchérit Clary

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de moi questionna Alec avec peur

Elles se regardèrent entre elles avec un sourire flippant, elles gigotaient leurs doigts en face de lui. Max sortit de sa chambre et vit son frère aîné courir comme si sa vie en dépendait, quelques minutes plus tard Isabelle et Clary sortaient à sa suite en hurlant de revenir immédiatement.

\- NON JE NE REVIENDRAI PAS refusa Alec en s'envolant

\- ALEC cria Isabelle

Elles croisèrent Jace et supplièrent celui-ci de chopper le noiraud, Alec était parti se cacher derrière la cascade. Il entendit son frère l'appeler pour une nouvelle mission de la part du conseil, il sortit sa tête discrètement et suspicieusement.

\- Jace appela Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas les furies ne sont pas là rassura Jace

Il soupira et sortit de sa cachette, malheureusement il sentit une vive douleur à sa tête. Quand il se réveilla et il vit qu'il était attaché dans la chambre de sa sœur, il fusilla son traître de frère qui l'avait balancé.

\- Ne fais pas ta tête de cochon Alec, si tu veux faire ça il faut bien que tu t'habilles non déduit Isabelle en sortant des habits

Il grommela dans sa barbe inexistant, il essaya plusieurs vêtements devant les filles et Jace ayant besoin d'un avis masculin.

\- Ça ne va pas, il faut qu'il soit plus sexy pour que Magnus ait la tête qui explose en voyant Alec suppose Clary

\- Non mais tu n'es pas bien dans ta tête, je ne veux pas mourir moi s'exclama Alec rouge

\- Alec, tu vas juste mourir de plaisir certes tu ne pourras pas marcher pendant quelque temps sourit Isabelle

Il soupira découragé, il se laissa entraîner par sa fratrie et la rousse au centre commercial pour choisir une tenue pour plaire à Magnus. Les filles l'entraînèrent dans un magasin de vêtements coquins, il allait s'enfuir quand Jace le retient et l'entraîna dans le magasin. Elles lui firent essayer plusieurs tenues,

\- Franchement il n'y en a pas une qui dit « prends-moi tout de suite » soupira Isabelle

\- Dis Clary, ton frère à bien des fantasmes en matière de tenue non demanda Jace

\- C'est vrai que je n'y avais pas pensé, il m'a dit que son fantasme était les tenues d'écolières avec ceux des sorcières depuis qu'il avait regardé Harry Potter enfin il avait avoué qu'il aimerait bien un sorcier avec des pouvoirs mais sans baguette raconta Clary

\- Alors trouvons des tenues adéquates pour Alec sourit Izzy ce qui fit soupirer son frère aîné

Elles lui firent essayer plusieurs vêtements avant de trouver la tenue parfaite pour lui, elles frappèrent dans leurs mains en le voyant.

\- Je ne veux pas dire ça mais je vais le dire quand même,Alec tu es tellement sexy dans ses vêtements que je suis entrain de bander rien qu'en te voyant complimenta Jace

\- Merci Jace ironisa Alec encore en colère par sa traîtrise

\- Maintenant les chaussures sourit Clary

Il soupira et les suivit dans un magasin de chaussures, il tomba plusieurs fois en essayant les chaussures à talons. Il fusilla du regard à chaque instant Jace qui se marrait à chaque fois qu'il tombait avec ses escarpins de malheurs,

\- Bien nous avons les vêtements et les chaussures maintenant il faut que tu t'entraînes avec les chaussures sourit Isabelle

Il sentit tout son courage partir en vacances, il fit une prière silencieuse à la déesse que celle-ci lui accorde quelques jours pour se remettra à marcher correctement. Il s'entraîna sous les directives des harpies qui les surnommaient dans sa tête, il pensa à une vengeance contre eux. Robert arriva chez lui fatiguer par les patrouilles qu'il venait de faire avec son coéquipier au sujet d'une violence domestique, il entendit la musique dans la chambre de sa fille et ouvrit la porte pour voir Alec en chaussure à talon entrain de danser devant les filles.

\- Bonjour papa salua Izzy

\- Bonjour et je vous laisse salua Robert en ressortant de la chambre

Il cligna des yeux avant de balancer la tête de dénégation avant de se diriger dans la cuisine pour voir sa femme, Maryse ayant vu le regard de son mari qui avait l'air choqué. Elle déposa une tasse de thé pour lui.

\- Ils sont entrain de préparer une surprise pour Magnus avoua Maryse amusé

Il hocha la tête en comprenant pourquoi il avait trouvé son fils dans sa forme féminine avec des talons, Alec rentra chez son amant en se vautrant dans le fauteuil. Kuro sauta sur lui,

\- Alec, tu joues avec moi demanda Kuro

\- Kuro, je suis épuisé et je ne pourrais jouer avec toi réfuta Alec

\- C'est dommage soupira Kuro en allant par terre

Magnus entra dans le salon et le vit affaler sur le canapé, il vint s'assoit près de lui en lui caressant les cheveux ce qui le fit soupirer d'aise.

\- Ça va s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Tout va bien, je suis fatigué par les entraînements que j'ai eus aujourd'hui avec Jace et Izzy rassura Alec

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

\- Je vais prendre une douche ensuite je vais aller me coucher directement décréta Alec

\- Je vais faire à manger le temps que tu te douches proposa Magnus

Il hocha la tête en se levant et alla prendre sa douche, son amant alla faire le dîner pour lui. Il le remercia en lui faisant un baiser chaste, il mangea avant de s'écrouler dans le lit.

\- Il faut que vraiment je parle avec ta fratrie, ça fait un moment qu'on n'a pas pu avoir des moments tous les deux à part hier soir quand tu es rentré pour te jeter sur moi comme un renard sur un lapin nargua Magnus lui caressant les cheveux

\- Un magnifique lapin en tout cas que j'ai mangé ria Alec doucement

Il rigola aussi, il se redressa légèrement et posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Il s'endormit directement dans ses bras, Magnus l'embrassa sur le front. Quelques jours plus tard Alec regarda sa tenue devant les filles et Jace,

\- Tu es à tombé complimenta Isabelle

\- Magnus va bander rien qu'en te voyant renchéri Clary

\- Vous n'avez pas pensé à ma vie, je vous préviens que je vais venir vous hanter jusqu'à la fin de vos jours râla Alec

\- Ce que tu peux être une reine du drame soupira Jace

\- Oh toi la ferme, au lieu d'être solidaire avec moi, tu es avec eux répliqua Alec

\- Désolé mais Izzy m'a promis de ne pas cuisiner pendant cinq mois et Clary m'a promis un week-end chaud révéla Jace penaud

\- Tu m'as trahi rien que pour ton estomac et tes hormones espèce de connard, insulta Alec furieux

\- Bon Alec, concentres-toi tu le tueras plus tard déclara Isabelle en prenant le maquillage

Il soupira en fusillant son frère du regard, Clary prépara le manteau qu'il allait mettre pour cacher ses vêtements.

\- Bon il faut aller distraire Magnus le temps qu'on aillent préparer le terrain déclara Isabelle

\- Je m'en occupe, ça fait un moment qu'il m'avait promis une journée de shopping alors envoyez-moi un message quand vous aurez fini proposa Clary

\- Entendu accepta Isabelle

Jace la raccompagna jusqu'à chez elle avant de retrouver sa sœur et son frère dans l'appartement, ils préparèrent le séjour pendant que la rousse occupait son frère pour un moment. Magnus s'acheta plusieurs choses dans les magasins,

\- Tu as enfin trouvé ton bonheur demanda Clary essoufflée par le shopping

\- Presque mais bon allons nous reposer proposa Magnus

Ils allèrent prendre un café, Clary commanda un thé et Magnus un cappuccino et un muffin. Elle tourna son thé avant de regarder son frère,

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a demanda Magnus

\- Non rien, j'étais dans mes pensées rassura Clary

\- Ah quoi tu pensais questionna Magnus

\- Je pensais à tante Eva souffla Clary en pensant à la vérité sur son frère

\- Je sais que tu aurais bien aimé la rencontrer sourit Magnus

\- Je l'ai vu sur les photos mais comment était-elle interrogea Clary

\- Ma mère était très belle et très douce aussi, elle adorait les fleurs et je me souviens qu'elle jardinait dans le jardin pour se détendre avant de m'emmener dans le parc raconta Magnus perdu dans ses souvenirs

\- Elle te manque beaucoup n'est-ce pas questionna Clary

\- Oui, énormément confirma Magnus

Le téléphone de Clary sonna en lui signalant qu'elle venait de recevoir un message, elle sourit sous le regard de curiosité de Magnus.

\- Un message de Jace sourit Clary

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

\- Je crois qu'il est temps de partir pensa Clary

Il hocha la tête et la suivit jusqu'à la voiture, ils se rendirent à l'appartement. A peine qu'il franchit la porte, il vit son appartement dans l'obscurité. Il sentit qu'on le frappait derrière la tête,

\- C'était obligé de le frapper demanda Clary en fusillant du regard son copain

Il haussa les épaules et le porta jusqu'à une chaise, il l'attacha avec des menottes. Clary regarda les menottes sceptiques,

\- C'est à qui les menottes, questionna Clary

\- C'est à papa, je lui ai piqué rassures-toi il ne s'en sert jamais vu que c'était dans son tiroir à chaussette expliqua Isabelle

\- Moi je pense que c'est pour autre chose qu'il s'en sert chuchota Jace

\- C'est bon Alec, tu peux sortir de ta cachette sourit Isabelle en se tournant vers la chambre

Elle vit son frère sortit sous sa forme féminine avec un manteau, il fusilla Jace du regard pour avoir blessé son amant.

\- Bon on te laisse t'amuser avec lui et le remercier pour nous sourit Jace

\- Ouais et si je meurs je viendrai vous hanter menaça Alec

\- Kuro tu viens en les laisses seules pour un moment proposa Clary

\- D'accord accepta Kuro en sautant sur son épaule

Ils le laissèrent seul avec Magnus, celui-ci se réveilla en grimaçant de douleur en se souvenant qu'on l'avait frappé par-derrière. Il essaya de passer une main sur son visage et remarqua qu'on lui avait menotté les mains, il remarqua qu'il faisait nuit dehors.

\- Tu es réveillé demanda une voix féminine dans l'obscurité

\- Oui, je pourrais savoir qui êtes-vous demanda Magnus en fronçant les sourcils

La lumière s'alluma et il plissa les yeux sous l'intensité de la lumière qui agressait ses yeux, il observa devant lui en écarquillant les yeux. Alec sous sa forme féminine avec deux couettes sous un gros manteau, il rougissait légèrement. Mais ce qui surprit Magnus c'est qu'il avait une barre de strip-tease au beau milieu de son salon et Alec était à côté,

\- C'est un cadeau d'Izzy et des autres pour te remercier au sujet des examens déclara Alec

Il retira son gros manteau en révélant un costume d'étudiante sexy, il avait une chemise blanche avec une cravate rouge et une jupe écossaise avec des bas avec des portes jarretelles. Magnus déglutit en voyant l'habit de son fiancé, Alec s'était fait maquiller par Isabelle avec des paillettes qui étaient un peu partout sur son corps.

\- Je crois que j'adore ta fratrie susurra Magnus

\- Ce n'est que le commencement mon chéri sourit Alec sadiquement

Il prit la forme de Kitsune étant toujours sous sa forme féminine, il prit la télécommande pour mettre la musique. Il commença à bouger ses hanches sur la musique en se servant de la barre, il arracha sa chemise en bougeant sensuellement arrivé sur le refrain. Il descendit de l'estrade en dénouant sa cravate et l'enroula autour du cou de Magnus en s'asseyant sur ses genoux, il se mouva sur ses genoux avant de remonter sur l'estrade pour faire des acrobaties avec la barre. Il enleva sa chemise en dévoilant un soutien-gorge échancré sur sa poitrine, il continua de danser. Magnus déglutit en sentant une partie de son anatomie se réveiller devant le strip-tease d'Alec, celui- remonta doucement la barre en le coinçant avec ses seins. Il bougea ses hanches en mettant les mains sur sa jupe, il la défit en la glissant doucement avant de se tourner pour montrer un string avec des bas et des jarretelles. Le professeur crut avoir une crise cardiaque devant les sous-vêtements de son amant, celui-ci continua de danser en se servant de la barre. Il sourit sadiquement en enlevant son soutien-gorge, il le lança sur la tête de son amant avec un sourire moqueur. Il enleva ses escarpins avant de venir entre ses jambes, il mit son pied sur son membre douloureux pour enlever ses bas. Il retourna sur l'estrade en se mettant à genoux pour montrer son postérieur dans le string en les mouvants sensuellement, il l'enleva les derniers sous-vêtements avant de retourner à la barre. Il défit ses cheveux et se retournant doucement sous sa forme de Kitsune, le professeur tira sur les menottes en voyant sa vraie forme. Alec s'approcha de lui doucement et le détacha de ses menottes, Magnus se jeta sur lui en le plaquant par terre. Il l'embrassa furieusement,

\- Je vais faire ta fête dans ta forme de Kitsune ensuite dans celle de ta forme féminine s'empressa Magnus

\- Tu crois que tu vas tenir toute la nuit provoqua Alec dans un sourire carnassier

Il l'attrapa par ses cheveux en lui mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang ce qui fit perler son sang que lécha Magnus,

\- Ne me provoque pas petit renardeau susurra Magnus

\- Je t'attends papy se moqua Alec

Il grinça des dents en l'embrassant à nouveau dans un baiser sauvage, Alec le bascula sur le côté en se relevant. Il arborant un sourire prédateur en le regardant, il se dirigea vers la chambre en reculant.

\- Un Kitsune ne s'attrape pas facilement papy se moqua Alec

Magnus se mit à quatre pattes en le regardant avec une lueur de luxure et se leva pour courir derrière lui, il le plaqua sur son lit. Il l'embrassa de nouveau sauvagement, il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou en mordant violemment sa peau ce qui le fit gémir. Le professeur vint faire des suçons dans son cou et descendit en bas pour maltraiter ses tétons, il laissa derrière lui un sillon de morsure et de suçons. Il arriva vers l'aine de son amant ce qui fit contracter ses abdos, il le masturba furieusement. Alec se cambra de plaisir en criant de plaisir, Magnus prit son membre en bouche jusqu'au fond de sa gorge et il refoula un reflexe de renvoi. Il le suçota pendant quelques minutes en le préparant en même temps, il se débarrassa de son pantalon en lubrifiant son membre. Il le pénétra ce qui le fit crier de plaisir et de satisfaction tous les deux, Alec le fit basculer sur le lit pour le chevaucher. Il bougea ses hanches d'une façon indécente, il se lécha les lèvres. Magnus se redressa pour l'embrasser de nouveau, il lui griffa le dos ce qui le fit grogner. Son fiancé fit racler ses dents sur ses tétons en touchant la base de sa queue, Alec cria de plaisir en bougea et en repoussant violemment Magnus sur le lit en le plaquant dessus. Il bougea de plus en plus vite jusqu'à il jouisse sur lui, Magnus se déversa en lui. Il s'effondra sur lui en se retirant doucement en récupérant sa respiration, il sourit extatique. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau avant que le Kitsune prenne sa forme féminine pour qu'il fasse l'amour cette fois-ci plus tendrement, ils s'endormirent après avoir fait presque l'amour toute la nuit. Pendant ce temps Valentin se rendit avec Jonathan dans un endroit sombre, ils attendirent dans l'endroit.

\- Père qu'est-ce qui se passe et qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici demanda Jonathan

\- Nous allons demander de l'aide pour éliminer la déesse Inari il nous faut un allié et qui peut nous aider à part le seigneur des enfers lui-même ricana Valentin

La terre trembla violemment avant de s'ouvrir, de la fumée noire sortit de la terre. Une femme aux cheveux noire avec de la peau avariée et pleins d'asticots sur elle sortit de la terre, Jonathan fronça le nez en la voyant.

\- Qui ose invoquer la déesse des enfers Inazami cria la jeune femme

\- Moi Valentin du clan des Nogitsune qui t'invoque en ce lieu, tu es notre mère à tous. Je te demande ton aide pour éradiquer les Kitsune céleste qui tuent tes enfants bien-aimés demanda Valentin en s'inclinant devant elle

Elle le regarda avant d'éclater de rire,

\- Tu crois que je vais aider à un vers insignifiant tel que toi à éradiquer le monde des Kitsune céleste, tu me fais perdre mon temps se moqua Inazami

\- Je t'en prie la déesse de l'agriculture Inari et messager de ta fille Amaterasu la déesse du soleil veut tous nous décimer supplia Valentin

\- Je n'ai que faire de vos querelles, tu me faire perdre mon temps pour ça. Tu vas subir une malédiction de ma part, tu mourras de la main d'une puissance divine et toute ta famille sera décimée par les Kitsune céleste maudit la déesse des enfers en sen allant

\- NON cria Valentin en refusant que la déesse s'en aille

Il tomba à genoux et frappa de son poing devant le refus de la déesse, son fils ricana silencieusement devant la colère de son père avant de s'approcher de lui.

\- Maintenant que fait-on questionna Jonathan

\- Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot déclara Valentin

Ils s'envolèrent ailleurs et allèrent dans le clan des serpents pour faire une alliance avec eux qu'ils acceptèrent, Inari avait vu les alliances que Valentin formait contre tous les clans des Kitsune célestes. Elle soupira et descendit dans son temple, Raziel la vit dans le temple.

\- Mère que se passe-t-il demanda Raziel

Elle lui expliqua les plans de Valentin, il grimaça en entendant les plans du Nogitsune.

\- J'aurai dû le tuer quand j'en avais l'occasion cracha Raziel

\- Calme-toi il faut préparer le clan à une éventuelle attaque de sa part, rassemble tous les clans et informer de la situation demanda Inari

\- Bien mère accepta Raziel

Elle se rendit dans le lieu céleste à nouveau, Raziel fit ce que la déesse avait demandé en commençant à rassembler les clans.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre préparation du mariage et la rentrée des classes. Bisous glacées.**


	26. Chapter 25

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: Il recherche des alliés pour exterminer tous les clans mais bon il ne réussira pas son plan et je suis ravie que tu es plus la surprise d'Alec**

 **Alec Barton: Mince tu es encore vivant bon la prochaine fois je vais mettre le paquet pour que tu meurs pour de bon niark niark, encore de patience pour la révélation et oui j'adore être sadique avec mes lecteurs**

 **HekateWitch1 : Ravie que ça t'a plus de voir Robert choqué XD**

 **Lavigne 16: Mince encore une autre survivant je te jure que je vais te tuer la prochaine fois XD le préparatifs est dans ce chapitre et dans deux chapitre tu auras le mariage.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 25, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 25**_

Alec se réveilla en grimaçant, tous ses muscles étaient endoloris par la nuit de folie qu'il avait passée avec son amant. Il se leva doucement en grimaçant, il alla prendre une douche bien chaude avant de le rejoindre dans la cuisine, celui-ci était entrain de boire son café. Il sourit en le voyant marcher de travers, il le fusilla du regard devant son sourire moqueur. Il vint tripoter ses fesses pendant qu'il était entrain de se servir du café, il le frappa doucement sur la main. Il lui fit comprendre qu'il était encore courbaturé de partout de leur nuit, celui-ci sourit niaisement en se rappelant leur nuit. Alec balança la tête et alla dans le canapé avec une poche de glace pour la mettre sur le bas de son dos, Magnus vint regarder la télé avec lui. Il massa doucement son bas du dos, il l'embrassa doucement sur la nuque avant de remarquer des suçons violacés et des morsures dans le cou de son amant.

\- Tu as fini de t'extasier sur tes œuvres gronda Alec

\- Je suis si fière de moi se vanta Magnus

\- Ouais ben maintenant tu ne vas pas me toucher avant un bon moment vu comment tu l'as utilisé hier soir grimaça Alec

\- Et tu n'étais pas en reste toi aussi, dois je te rappelle qui m'a griffé dans le dos heureusement que je mets des chemises pour les cacher répliqua Magnus

Il roula des yeux avant de soupirer d'aise devant le massage de son amant, ils entendirent le cliquetis de la porte.

\- Ça doit être l'emmerdeuse de service alias biscuit nargua Magnus

\- Je t'ai entendu crétin insulta Clary

\- Oh tiens t'es là je ne t'avais pas vu taquina Magnus

Elle balança la tête sous les taquineries de son frère, elle s'assit dans le fauteuil. Elle fit un regard de compassion en voyant l'état d'Alec,

\- Douleur musculaire demanda Clary

\- Il s'est acharné sur moi et ne m'a pas laissé un seul moment de répit se lamenta Alec faussement

\- Je te plains mon pauvre souffla Clary amusée

\- La faute à qui gronda Alec en la regardant

\- A ta sœur et à ton frère moi j'ai juste voulu offrir à Magnus une édition spéciale de paillette déclara Clary

\- Mouais ronchonna Alec

Le professeur était amusé devant le ronchonnement de son amant, la rousse rigola doucement.

\- Que nous vaux de l'honneur de ta visite demanda Magnus

\- Je suis passé voir si Alec était toujours en vie répondit Clary en regardant son beau-frère

\- Comme tu peux le voir, je souffre de vos conneries grimaça Alec

La rousse rigola doucement, Magnus se leva et alla commander à manger pour eux. Ils discutèrent quand la fratrie d'Alec débarqua dans l'appartement, Jace éclata de rire en voyant l'état de son frère.

\- Eh bien vous avez fait toute la bête à deux dos ou quoi ria Jace

\- Va chier Jace, je n'ai pas encore oublié ta traîtrise envers et crois-moi ma vengeance sera terrible menaça Alec allongé dans le canapé avec des poches dans son bas de dos

\- Ouais mais pour le moment tu ne peux pas faire grand-chose ricana Jace

Il grommela dans sa barbe en pensant à sa vengeance contre sa fratrie, Kuro sauta sur l'épaule de Clary ce qui rendit jaloux Jace.

\- Sale matou insulta Jace

\- Sale blondasse répliqua Kuro

Ils se chicanèrent avant que le petit chat saute sur la tête de Jace pour le griffer, ils rigolèrent tous de la scène. Magnus alla ouvrir la porte sur la livraison du déjeuner qu'il avait commandé pour tout le monde. Après avoir passé toute une après-midi avec la fratrie et Clary ainsi que Simon qui était arrivé un peu en retard, ils restèrent seuls dans l'appartement. Alec était entrain faire le repas, et Magnus était entrain de se manucurer les ongles.

\- Le repas est prêt prévint Alec

\- J'ai une faim de loup répondit Magnus en souriant

Ils passèrent à table pour manger avant d'aller se coucher, Magnus était entrain de caresser ses cheveux. Alec le regarda d'un air songeur,

\- Tu as l'air songeur remarqua Magnus

\- J'étais entrain de penser à notre futur mariage répondit Alec en le regardant

\- Tu veux qu'on choisisse une date après que tu sois diplômé demanda Magnus

\- Ensuite je vais y aller à l'université signala Alec

\- D'ailleurs tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu voulais faire après tes études questionna Magnus en le regardant

\- Je voulais être avocat depuis toujours en fait je me rappelle des cas d'affaire que papa avait résolue et que les avocats de la défense essayaient de défendre malgré les preuves expliqua Alec

\- Je te vois déjà dans ton costume d'avocat entrain de défendre avec véhémence ton client sourit Magnus

Il rougit devant le regard sensuel de son amant, celui-ci l'embrassa tendrement et commença à le surplomber.

\- Magnus non pas ce soir, j'ai encore mal de notre nuit d'hier soir souffla Alec

\- Je sais mais ça n'empêche pas qu'on peut se faire des caresses tout doux proposa Magnus en l'embrassant tout doucement dans le cou

Il soupira d'aise devant les baisers de son amant, il captura ses lèvres de nouveau. Ils firent des caresses tendrement avant de s'endormirent, le lendemain Alec se réveilla se sentait mieux que la vielle. Il s'étira en remarquant l'absence de son amant dans le lit, il se leva et alla dans la cuisine pour lire son mot.

\- Je suis sorti un instant au club pour une vérification des comptes, je t'ai fais le petit déjeuner qui est dans le four et Kuro est avec moi si tu le cherches lut Alec

Il écrivit un autre mot en souriant avant de manger son petit déjeuner, il s'envola jusqu'à chez lui. Il embrassa sa mère sur la joue avant de se diriger avec un sourire sadique dans la chambre de son frère, celui-ci dormait à poing fermé dans son lit. Il sortit de son kimono des papiers peints avec des canards, il tapissa la chambre sans faire de bruit. Il ricana diaboliquement en sortant de la chambre après avoir fait coulisser la porte doucement, il se dirigea à nouveau vers la chambre de sa sœur et entra doucement et prit tous ses produits de maquillage et ses escarpins ainsi que certains de ses kimonos. Il les alla cacher dans un endroit que lui seul connaissait et alla dans la cuisine pour aider sa mère,

\- Mon chéri, je comprends l'idée de vengeance qui te trotte dans la tête mais fait en sorte qu'ils ne souffrent pas trop demanda Maryse en lui servant du thé

\- Ne t'en fais pas sourit Alec en buvant son thé

Max entra dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner, ils entendirent un cri déchirant provenir de la chambre de Jace suivie dans celle d'Izzy. Le Kitsune soupira d'aise en les entendant crier,

\- Heureusement que je n'ai pas participé avec eux grimaça Max

\- Eh c'est bien sourit Alec en lui ébouriffant les cheveux

Isabelle arriva sans maquillage et les cheveux en pétard, elle regarda furieusement son frère aîné.

\- Où sont mes affaires Alexander Lightwood articula Isabelle énervée

\- Très chère Isabelle Lightwood, je les ai caché quelque part que moi seul sait et d'ailleurs tu vas rester comme ça le temps que je décide de lever la punition de m'avoir obligé à porter des escarpins déclara Alec

Elle cria de frustration avant de tourner les talons, il se leva pour aller dans la chambre de Jace. Il vit le blond sur son lit avec la couette enroulé en se balançant,

\- Des canards, des canards partout, ils ont envahi le monde. Ils sont venus dans ma chambre et maintenant je suis maudit. Ne vous approchez pas de moi bandes de créatures sournoises, vous ne m'aurez pas. Oui vous ne m'aurez pas décréta Jace dans son délire

\- Je crois que je suis allé un peu fort grimaça Alec

Il eut pitié de son frère et enleva le papier peint, celui-ci retrouva vite la raison en se mettant à genoux devant Alec pour se faire pardonner. Il le pardonna à moitié en le punissant en lui demandant tous ses desserts pendant un mois, il sourit satisfait de sa vengeance. Il se rendit dans l'appartement et vit Magnus de retour chez eux,

\- Bonjour mon amour salua Magnus en venant l'embrasser

\- Bonjour mon chat salua Alec

\- Alors quoi de neuf questionna Magnus

\- Je me suis parti chez mes parents pour régler des comptes sourit Alec carnassier

Le professeur frémit devant son sourire carnassier, il vint l'embrasser passionnément.

\- Ça te dirait qu'on sorte ce soir proposa Magnus

\- Je voudrais bien aller manger en Italie, sourire Alec

Venise proposa Magnus en se rapprochant de lui

\- La ville des amoureux susurra Alec

Ils rigolèrent, Kuro vint les voir.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire questionna le petit chat

\- Nous allons en Italie précisément à Venise répondit Magnus

\- Je pourrais venir demanda Kuro

\- Entendu, d'ailleurs pour ne pas faire de jaloux, on emmène Président Miaou proposa Alec

\- Super, elle commençait à être irrité depuis quelque temps avoua Kuro

\- Elle demanda Magnus

\- Président Miaou est une femelle, vous ne le saviez pas questionna le petit Neko

\- Non mais ça explique beaucoup de choses marmonna son maître

Alec prit Président Miaou, alors Kuro sauta sur l'épaule de son maître. Le Kitsune s'envola avec eux dans les airs jusqu'à Venise, ils atterrirent dans une ruelle avant d'aller dans un restaurant où les animaux étaient autorisés. Ils se promènent le long de Venise en gondole, l'hydride remarqua le visage penseur de son fiancé.

\- A quoi est-ce que tu penses demanda Alec

\- Notre mariage, je nous vois bien nous marier en printemps avec des fleurs partout pensa Magnus

\- Tu veux qu'on se marie maintenant questionna Alec

\- Je pensais qu'on pourrait préparer notre mariage en douceur comme il te reste une année au lycée ensuite on sera marié proposa Magnus

\- Je pense que l'idée n'est pas mal, entre-temps on pourra sélectionner nos tenues ainsi que beaucoup de choses, répondit Alec

\- Tu es d'accord sourit Magnus

\- Il faudrait parler avec nos parents souffla Alec

Il hocha la tête et ils rentrèrent plus tard chez eux, ils allèrent se coucher en imaginant leur mariage. Plus tard ils rassemblèrent leurs familles,

\- Pourquoi est-ce vous nous avez rassemblés demanda Jocelyn

\- Eh bien nous avons choisi une date pour notre mariage qui sera fera au printemps avoua Magnus en serrant la main d'Alec

\- Ça se fera quelques jours après la remise des diplômes renchérit Magnus

\- C'est trop cool s'exclama Clary en se levant pour les enlacer

\- Félicitation sourit Isabelle en venant à son tour les enlacer

Tous les félicitèrent,

\- Vous avez choisi dans quelle coutume vous allez le célébrer demanda Maryse

\- Nous voulons le célébrer dans la coutume des Kitsune et plus tard celle des mortels répondit Magnus en regardant Alec avec amour

\- Mais comment le préparer questionna Jocelyn

\- Ne t'en fais pas Jocelyn je vais t'expliquer comme ça se déroule rassura Maryse

Elles commencèrent à discuter autour du mariage, Robert et Luke soupirèrent en pensant au chèque qu'ils allaient devoir sortir pour le mariage. Après que tout le monde ait dîné et soit parti, Jocelyn entra dans sa chambre pour prendre son pyjama. Elle vit le petit coffre, elle le prit en s'asseyant, elle ouvrit la boîte pour regarder la lettre. Luke entra dans la chambre et vit Jocelyn avec la boîte dans ses mains, il soupira et s'assit près d'elle.

\- Tu penses à Eva demanda Luke

\- Oui, je suis entrain de penser à ma sœur surtout que Magnus va se marier renifla Jocelyn

\- Est-ce que tu vas lui dire au sujet de la lettre demanda Luke

\- Je pense que oui, il est grand temps que je lui révèle le mystère de sa naissance et lui remettre la lettre. Je crois que j'ai peur de le perdre une fois que je lui aurai remis déclara Jocelyn

\- Chérie, tu t'es occupée de lui pendant dix-sept longues années depuis que ta sœur t'a confiée sa garde avant de mourir même lui était pour que tu t'occupes de lui. Tu as toujours été une mère pour lui je pense qu'il ne t'en voudra pas de lui avoir caché la vérité pendant toutes ses années rassura Luke

\- Merci mon amour remercia Jocelyn en se réfugiant dans ses bras

Il le serra dans ses bras très fort, elle ferma les yeux en respirant l'odeur de son mari. Elle se sentait aimée dans ses bras,

\- Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait sans toi à mes côtés souffla Jocelyn

\- J'ai ma petite idée mais je suis ravi que tu l'ait abordé sourit Luke

Elle gloussa en essuyant ses larmes, son mari l'embrassa tendrement. Il commença à l'embrasser dans son cou doucement et caressa sa peau,

\- Luke, la porte est grand ouvert et Clary peut nous voir refusa Jocelyn en soupirant d'aise

\- Bof elle sait qu'elle n'est pas née dans un chou déclara Luke

\- Oui mais…stoppa Jocelyn en se faisant embrasser

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, Clary sortit de la salle de bain et les vit entrain de s'embrasser.

\- Ah mais fermez votre porte râla Clary en passant

\- Désolée chérie s'excusa Jocelyn

Elle rentra dans sa chambre sous le regard gêner de sa mère et frustré de son père, il s'allongea sur le lit en étoile en soupirant.

\- Une année encore à la supporter ensuite on pourra aller faire le tour du monde comme on l'a toujours rêvé toi et moi déclara Luke

Jocelyn était amusé de voir son mari pester contre les enfants qui les dérangeaient à chaque instant mais elle savait que celui-ci les aimait très fort, elle rangea la boîte et proposa à son mari un bain coquin. Celui-ci accepta et alla prendre une douche avec sa femme, après la douche ils allèrent se coucher. Alec sortait de la douche en s'essuyant les cheveux et vit Magnus plongé dans ses manuels scolaires en écrivant des choses dans son carnet, il s'allongea près de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais demanda Alec

\- Je suis entrain de préparer certains cours pour l'année prochaine quand la rentrée arrivera répondit Magnus en continuant ses cours

\- D'ailleurs tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais devenir professeur de sciences physiques questionna Alec

\- Disons que j'ai réalisé un vieux rêve de ma mère, elle est sortie diplômer de l'université et elle voulait enseigner mais elle s'est mariée à la fin de sa scolarité avec mon pè du coup comme mon père était riche, elle a préféré gérer la maison et les domestiques, raconta Magnus

\- Je vois souffla Alec

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement, ils se couchèrent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Quelques semaines plus tard ils avaient commencé à se renseigner où se déroulerait la fête,

\- Pourquoi pas à la maison, elle est assez grande pour contenir plusieurs personnes proposa Robert pour éviter de sortir le chéquier

\- Robert a raison renchéri Luke

\- Qu'en pensez vous vous deux questionna Jocelyn en regardant les tourtereaux

\- C'est vrai en plus tout le clan seront là pour le mariage pensa Alec en regardant Magnus

\- Je dis oui, faisons le chez vous renchérit Magnus

\- Bien alors la fête sera chez les Lightwood et bien passons aux invitations demanda Maryse

Ils discutèrent sur les invités,

\- Je croyais qu'oncle Harry était mort questionna Clary

\- Bien sûr que non c'est ta tante Henriette qui as répandue cette rumeur parce qu'ils ne peuvent se supporter l'un et l'autre réfuta Jocelyn

\- Dire qu'ils sont mariés depuis plus de quarante ans et ils ne peuvent pas se supporter l'un et l'autre sans se sauter à la gorge réalisa Magnus en pensant au couple

\- Quand même on les invite parce qu'il y a aussi tante Adèle qui aime les titiller demanda Clary

\- On ne l'invite pas parce que je n'ai pas envie qu'elle fasse un scandale grimaça Magnus

\- Magnus, voyons gronda Jocelyn

\- Je te rappelle qu'elle a bousillé le mariage de Lydia parce que je cite ce mariage est une mascarade car la mariée était enceinte de cinq mois vue qu'elle était grosse dans sa robe de mariée imita Magnus

La fratrie Lightwood éclata de rire devant les querelles de la famille de Fairchirld-Garroway-Bane,

\- Ensuite qui d'autre sur la liste questionna Maryse amusée

\- On invite oncle Max demanda Izzy

\- Bien sûr, il est ton oncle quand même répondit Maryse

\- Super soupira Max

\- Max tu vas arrêter de soupirer comme ça gronda Maryse

Il fit une moue boudeuse, ils discutèrent encore sur les préparatifs du mariage. Les filles arrivèrent aux tenues de mariages,

\- Bon alors les tenues de mariage, dans notre culture les tenues doivent se faire à part et sans que l'un d'eux ne voit la tenue de l'autre expliqua Maryse en les regardant

\- Même pas un tout petit peu, questionna Magnus

\- Magnus soupira Jocelyn en se massant les tempes

\- Alec comme tu sais la tradition est ce que tout est prêt questionna Maryse

Il hocha la tête et se leva pour aller dans une autre pièce, il revint avec plusieurs paquets dans les bras.

\- Dans notre tradition la famille du mariée offre la dot à la famille du marié expliqua Maryse

\- Oh Maryse, ce n'est pas la peine. La seule chose que nous voulons c'est qu'Alec fasse partie de la famille au plus vite sourit Jocelyn en prenant la main de Maryse

\- Je suis heureuse d'entendre tes mots Jocelyn, mon fils a de la chance d'être dans une famille comme la votre renifla Maryse

\- Gardez vos larmes pour le mariage sinon ça ferait bizarre que les deux mères des mariés ne pleurent pas nargua Magnus

\- Idiot sourit Jocelyn en essuyant ses larmes

\- Bon les témoins, demanda Robert ému aussi par les paroles de Jocelyn

\- Jace sera mon témoin sourit Alec en serrant l'épaule de son frère

\- Tu n'as pas peur qu'il perd les alliances se moqua Magnus

Il lui fit un doigt d'honneur ce qui attira le regard courroucé de sa mère, ils continuèrent de parler des préparatifs du mariage. Plus tard Robert et Luke étaient assis sur la véranda en dégustant un verre de saké,

\- Je sens que le banquier ne va pas nous pardonner pendant un moment soupira Luke

\- Je pense la même chose que toi renchérit Robert

Ils soupirèrent de dépit en pensant aux dépenses que leurs femmes respectives allaient faire pour le mariage, celles-ci les regardaient avec dédain.

\- Regardez-moi ces deux-là, on dirait qu'on vient de leur annoncer la fin du monde se moqua Maryse

\- C'est le cas rigola Jocelyn

Elles rigolèrent toutes les deux avant de se diriger dans la cuisine,

\- Jocelyn au sujet de Magnus…commença Maryse

\- Je vais lui dire ne t'en fait pas, j'ai juste peur de le perdre confessa Jocelyn

\- Jamais tu ne le perdras, il est ton fils. Je pense qu'il te comprendra en plus c'était le choix de ses parents,d'ailleurs tu devrais l'inviter proposa Maryse

\- Je sais, il sait que son fils va bientôt se marier sourit Jocelyn en essuyant ses larmes

\- J'ai hâte d'avoir des petits-enfants révéla Maryse en changeant de sujet

\- Maryse voyons gloussa Jocelyn

\- Oh allez ne vas pas me dire que tu ne veux pas avoir un petit enfant qui gambade dans la maison en t'appelant mamie avec la bouche plein de chocolat décréta Maryse

Elle cacha mal son gloussement, elles imaginèrent toutes les deux les futurs enfants de Magnus et d'Alec. Ces deux-là étaient dans l'ancienne chambre d'Alec, la famille de Magnus était venue chez les Lightwood pour discuter pour les plans du mariage.

\- Tu sais à quoi je pense questionna Magnus en caressant ses cheveux

\- Quoi donc répondit Alec en le regardant

\- Nous n'avons pas encore parlé de notre lune de miel à tous les deux sourit Magnus

\- C'est vrai ça, où est-ce que tu veux y aller interrogea Alec

\- Je ne sais pas j'hésite entre quatre villes en fait répondit Magnus

\- Lesquelles demanda Alec

\- Entre New-York, Milan, Paris et Londre. Les quatre capitale de la mode car j'étais entrain de penser à faires des journées shopping et le soir du sexe rien que du sexe toute la nuit susurra Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

\- Il n'en ait pas question que tu fasses du shopping, je veux ma lune de miel comme tout couple qui se respecte gronda Alec

\- Ah oui que fait un couple en lune de miel gloussa Magnus avec un sourire malicieux

Alec rougit violemment en comprenant qu'il avait été piégé par son amant, il se mordit les lèvres. Le professeur le surplomba en le plaquant contre le lit,

\- Tu veux savoir ce que fait un couple lors de leur lune de miel, ils passent leur temps à faire l'amour ensuite passer du temps avec l'un et l'autre à visiter des endroits romantiques tels qu'un coucher du soleil au bord de la plage, nager dans l'eau avec les poissons, savourer du champagne dans la nuit susurra Magnus entre chaque baiser dans le cou

Le Kitsune se mordit les lèvres devant la voix envoûtante de son amant, il faufila sa main sous son kimono en défaisant l'obi. Il l'embrassa dans le cou en mordillant sa clavicule, ils s'embrassèrent.

\- Alec, le dîner est prêt déclara Max en entrant dans sa chambre

L'hybride repoussa son amant très rapidement en remettant son kimono en place, son jeune frère le regarda sceptique.

\- On était entrain de jouer toussa Alec en mentant

\- Tu es sûr alors c'est quel jeu que vous jouez parce que je voudrais jouer moi aussi questionna Max

\- C'est un jeu réservé aux adultes commenta Magnus

\- Oh compris Max

Ils hochèrent la tête pour le confirmer, le petit garçon s'en alla en les laissant dans la chambre. Ils passèrent à table, Max ne put s'empêcher de parler des jeux auquels ils jouaient ce qui fit éclater de rire la fratrie et Clary alors que leurs parents étaient amusés. Trois mois étaient passés et c'était la veille de la rentrée des classes, Alec était entrain de préparer son sac pendant que Magnus l'observait depuis le lit.

\- Tu sais que nous allons devoir passer une journée entière sans nous embrasser et sans nous toucher déduit Magnus

\- Je sais et ce n'est pas plus mal nargua Alec

\- Alexander s'indigna Magnus

Il grimpa sur le lit et se mit à califourchon sur lui en l'embrassant doucement, son fiancé mit les mains sur ses hanches.

\- Te regarder dans cette position m'évoque quelques agréables souvenirs sourit Magnus

\- Ah bon quel genre de souvenir susurra Alec

\- Et si je te montrais plutôt à quoi je pensais proposa Magnus en caressant ses fesses

Il s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser doucement avant de se lever, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain en balançant les hanches.

\- Je vais prendre une douche papy provoqua Alec en prenant sa forme de Kitsune

Il ricana narquoisement avant de se lever pour aller le rejoindre dans la douche pour faire l'amour bestialement, le lendemain ils prirent leurs petits déjeuners avant de se séparer en allant chacun dans une direction différente pour se rejoindre au bahut. Magnus soupira en écoutant les râlements de sa sœur au sujet du retour de l'école,

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est déjà de retour à l'école râla Clary

\- Pour que tu étudies encore plus répondit Magnus en sortant de la voiture

Elle soupira avant de sortir de la voiture pour aller rejoindre son copain, le professeur fit un clin d'œil à son fiancé avant de rentrer dans sa classe. Il reçut la liste des classes à qui il allait faire cours, il vit avec satisfaction que sa sœur et la fratrie Lightwood étaient encore ses élèves cet année. Il accueillit ses premiers élèves dans son cours,

\- Bonjour je suis Magnus Bane votre professeur de sciences physiques, nous allons beaucoup étudier cet année et je compte sur vous pour réussir et me rendre fier se présenta Magnus

\- Oui monsieur répondirent ses élèves

Il fit son cours normalement, après avoir passé la mâtiner à faire des cours. Il soupira de fatigue en se massant la nuque, Clary passa en coup de vent pour déposer son repas avant de reparti pour son premier cours d'art. A la fin des cours il déposa sa sœur chez ses parents avant de retrouver Alec dans l'appartement, Kuro était heureux de les voir ne pouvant pas venir avec eux.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre une nouvelle élève et la fureur de Magnus. Bisous glacées.**


	27. Chapter 26

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: Nuit torride et lendemain courbaturé XD Tu le sera dans le prochain chapitre une partie**

 **HekateWitch1 : Désolée de t'avoir fait rappeler de mauvais cauchemard XD**

 **Alec Barton: Niark Niark prépare ton testaments parce que je vais faire tout d'un seul coup et il sera très torride que ton coeur ne pourra pas le supporter "rire sadique"**

 **Lavigne 26 : Elle va lui dire dans le prochain chapitre et ne t'en fais pas pour sa fureur tu vas comprendre XD**

 **Me** **rci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 26, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 26**_

Alec faisait ses devoirs sur le bureau de Magnus, celui-ci était parti vérifier quelques détails au club. Ils avaient repris le rythme scolaire depuis trois semaines, il soupira en se massant la nuque de s'être trop penché sur ses devoirs. Comme à leur habitude, depuis l'année dernière il se faufilait dans sa classe après les cours pour venir l'embrasser avant de se retrouver dans l'appartement pour se câliner après s'être évité. Malgré qu'ils soient de retour en cours, ils n'avaient pas négligé les préparatifs du mariage qui allaient bon train. Il avait commencé la maquette de son kimono de mariage, il soupira rêveur en pensant à son futur mariage avec Magnus. Ils se disputaient assez souvent sur l'endroit où ils voulaient aller en lune de miel, Magnus insistait pour aller en Floride alors que lui insistait pour aller au Canada. Ils avaient décidé par la suite de faire un compromis en passant une moitié des jours en Floride et l'autre au Canada, mais Alec avait remporté le compromis en utilisant l'argument que dans le pays il faisait très froid et qu'il pourrait se coller à son amant pour se réchauffer et celui-ci accepta d'aller en lune de miel au Canada. Il cuisinait le dîner en attendant son amant en prenant une pause sur ses devoirs, Kuro sauta sur le plan de travail pour regarder ce qu'il faisait avant de courir dans la maison pour jouer avec Président Miaou. L'entraînement de Magnus et Kuro se poursuivaient avec Raziel, ils commençaient à savoir ce que l'autre pensait vu qu'ils étaient en osmose. Il avait aussi appris que tous les clans étaient réunis par rapport à Valentin qui rassemblait des alliés parmi leurs ennemies, chaque chefs de clans essayaient de décider ce qu'il fallait faire contre le Nogitsune, il entendit les cliquetis d'une clef dans la serrure. Il vint accueillir son professeur.

\- Ça à été au club questionna Alec en l'embrassant

\- Contrôle de routine rassura Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

\- Le dîner sera prêt dans quelques minutes prévint Alec

Il hocha la tête avant de partir dans leur chambre pour prendre une douche, il revint avec un jogging rose pailleté. Ils passèrent à table avant d'aller se coucher ensemble, le lendemain ils se réveillèrent pour aller au bahut. Alec se rendit par la voie des airs en rejoignant sa fratrie, alors que Magnus alla chercher Clary chez ses parents avant de se rendre au lycée. Ils arrivèrent et pendant qu'il sortait de sa voiture, sa sœur alla rejoindre en vitesse son petit ami. Il fit un clin d'œil à son fiancé qui rougit légèrement, il déposa ses affaires sur son bureau. Il prépara le matériel pour faire travailler ses élèves sur les nouvelles compositions chimiques, il entendit toquer à sa porte. Il se retourna et vit Raphaël avec un homme près de lui,

\- Magnus, je te présente le nouveau professeur d'histoire de l'art Hodge Stakweather, Hodge je te présente Magnus Bane le professeur de sciences physiques et le plus jeune professeur du lycée présenta Raphaël

\- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous auprès du proviseur qui a dit que vous avez été diplômé à l'âge de 21 ans déclara Hodge

\- Oui, j'ai terminé le lycée à l'âge de dix-sept ans et l'université à l'âge de 21 ans et le proviseur adore loué mes louanges par rapport à ça rigola Magnus en passant une main derrière sa nuque

Ils discutèrent un peu avant de partir, la sonnerie des cours arriva et il accueillit ses élèves. Il fit cours et expliqua les différences physiques dans la chimie, après les cours de la mâtiner Hodge passa le voir.

\- Je suis venu pour dire que tout va bien de mon côté déclara Hodge

\- Je suis ravi aussi que vous avez été très bien accueillit, les élèves n'aiment pas trop en général les nouveaux professeurs donc si ça c'est bien passé je suis heureux pour vous sourit Magnus

\- Je les comprends aussi ria Hodge

Clary toqua à la porte et entra dans la classe sans remarquer Hodge, elle déposa le repas sur la table.

\- Maman t'a fait ce repas et en même temps elle m'a dit de te dire de ne pas oublier le dîner de ce soir décréta Clary

\- D'accord accepta Magnus

Ils entendirent un raclement de gorge, elle tourna la tête pour voir le professeur d'histoire des arts.

\- Je pourrais savoir pourquoi une élève se permet d'être aussi familier questionna Hodge en fronçant les sourcils

\- Ne t'en fais pas Hodge, Clary est ma petite sœur. Tout le monde dans le lycée sait pour elle et moi, elle m'apporte mon repas du midi préparé par notre mère même si elle sait que je pourrais acheter un sandwich expliqua Magnus

\- Oh je comprends maintenant, je suis désolé s'excusa Hodge

Il le rassura que ce n'était rien, il les laissa seuls avant de partir dans sa classe. Il sourit en fermant la porte,

\- Je suis sur place maîtresse, vous avez raison il est vraiment crédule pour se laisser berner par moi lança Hodge dans le vide

Il sourit encore plus après avoir reçu un message sur son téléphone, Clary regarda la porte où Hodge était parti. Elle frémit légèrement en pensant à cet homme,

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cet homme ne m'inspire pas confiance grimaça Clary

\- Je ressens la même chose que toi je te rassure renchéri Magnus en mangeant son repas

Elle s'assit sur le rebord du bureau de son frère,

\- Alors tu as décidé qui seras ton témoin questionna Clary

\- D'après toi biscuit, tu sais bien que je te choisirai pour être mon témoin en plus d'être ma demoiselle d'honneur sourit Magnus

Elle sourit de joie avant de sauter dans ses bras et l'embrasser sur la joue, il rigola en passant une main dans le dos de sa sœur. La sonnerie sonna pour la reprise des cours et elle partit pour le laisser avec ses élèves, plus tard à la fin des cours Alec se faufila dans la classe pour venir l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Tu m'as manqué toute la journée surtout tes lèvres, tes joues, ton cou et plus encore susurra Magnus entre chaque baiser

\- Tu veux m'épouser que pour mon corps questionna Alec en mettant les mains sur son torse

\- Bien sûr que non, je t'épouse parce que ton cœur est mien et le sera à jamais sourit Magnus

Il sourit tendrement et lui bécota un baiser, il sortit de la classe furtivement sans se faire remarquer pendant qu'il rassembla ses affaires. Il rejoignit sa voiture pour voir la rousse entrain de flirter avec Jace,

\- Ma voiture n'est pas un hôtel s'offusqua Magnus

Elle râla légèrement avant de l'embrasser chastement et rentrer dans la voiture,

\- Dis frangin est-ce que je pourrais conduire aujourd'hui demanda Clary

\- Non réfuta Magnus

\- S'il te plait supplia Clary avec des yeux tristes

\- D'accord, mais une seule éraflure ou autres et tu marcheras jusqu'au bahut toute seule menaça Magnus en lui donnant les clefs

Elle sourit et prit les clefs pour prendre le volant, elle conduit jusqu'à chez leurs parents. Elle gara la voiture avant que Magnus sorte pour vérifier sa voiture sous le regard lassé de la rousse, elle entra dans la maison et embrassa sa mère sur la joue et salua son père qui était rentré de bonne heure.

\- Où est Magnus interrogea Jocelyn ne voyant pas son fils

\- Il est entrain de vérifier la troisième personne qu'il aime râla Clary en montant dans sa chambre

Il rentra à la suite des mots de Clary, il embrassa sa mère et salua son père avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil.

\- Alec va venir au dîné ce soir demanda sa mère

\- Je ne sais pas maman, il m'a dit qu'il viendrait après être passé chez sa famille répondit Magnus

La sonnette d'entrée sonna et elle alla ouvrir la porte sur Alec, il salua ses beaux-parents avant de s'asseoir près de son amant.

\- Mes parents vous passent le bonsoir salua Alec

\- Nous aussi mais je pense qu'ils nous écoutent en ce moment gloussa Jocelyn

Il ria légèrement, Magnus l'entraîna dans son ancienne chambre. Il s'assit sur le lit avant d'être rejoint par le professeur,

\- Tu te rends compte que nous sommes dans ta garçonnière sourit Alec en s'allongeant sur le lit

\- Je sais et d'ailleurs tu es le premier à y être car je n'emmenais jamais mes conquêtes ici révéla Magnus en ouvrant sa chemise doucement

\- Même pas un seul ? demanda Alec

\- Non jamais, je respectais trop mes parents et biscuits pour emmener une de mes conquêtes ici déclara Magnus caressa la peau de son ventre en douceur

\- Je te comprends souffla Alec

Il lui attrapa la nuque pour l'embrasser, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Magnus continua de caresser sa peau, il pinça un téton d'Alec ce qui le fit cambrer de plaisir. Il soupira d'aise quand il passa dans son cou, il en profita pour glisser sa main dans son pantalon. Le Kitsune eut un moment de lucidité et prit sa main pour l'arrêter,

\- Magnus, non tes parents sont en bas gémis Alec

\- Alors stoppe-moi car tes gémissements me disent le contraire sourit Magnus

Il se mordit les lèvres de plaisir, Clary toqua à la porte en leur disant que le repas était servi en bas. Le professeur soupira de frustration avant de se basculer sur le lit en pestant contre la rousse, l'hydride se leva et l'embrassa chastement.

\- On continuera ça à l'appartement proposa Alec en mordillant son oreille

Il sourit et descendit avec lui dans la salle à manger, ils passèrent à table et Alec discuta beaucoup avec Jocelyn au sujet du mariage.

\- Autre chose vous deux, où avez-vous décidé d'aller en lune de miel questionna Clary

\- Nous avons décidé d'aller au Canada sourit Magnus en embrassant le poignet d'Alec

\- C'est vrai que c'est charmant là-bas sourit Clary

\- Il fait vraiment froid là-bas pourquoi cette destination demanda Jocelyn

\- Tu viens de répondre à ta question, il fait très froid là-bas vraiment froid sourit Magnus suggestif

Elle lui lança un regard outré alors que Luke et Clary rigolaient et Alec rougissait furieusement, ils prirent le dessert avant de repartir pour l'appartement tous les deux. A peine rentré Kuro sauta sur eux avec Président Miaou, Magnus leur donna à manger pendant qu'Alec alla prendre une douche. Il entendit l'eau dans la salle de bain, il sautilla presque en allant le rejoindre dans la chambre. Il se plaça derrière en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches,

\- Où est-ce qu'on en était avant d'être interrompus demanda Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

\- Je pense que tu me faisais vraiment du bien sourit Alec en se retournant pour l'embrasser

Il ria avant de lui faire l'amour sous la douche, ils étaient dans le lit à faire leur travail chacun de leur côté.

\- A ce qui paraît, il y a un nouveau professeur lança Alec

\- Oui, il s'appelle Hodge Stakweather. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'ai pas confiance en lui et de plus j'ai une impression bizarre avec lui expliqua Magnus

\- Je le sais car tu as ressenti l'essence démoniaque de cet homme révéla Alec

\- Comment ça demanda Magnus

\- Il est un Nogitsune, nous l'avons senti après qu'il est entré dans le bahut expliqua Alec

\- Vous allez le tuer demanda Magnus

\- Non, tant qu'il ne fait rien d'alarmant alors aucune inquiétude rassura Alec

\- Je me sens rassuré en sachant que mon renardeau si sexy me protège susurra Magnus en se penchant vers lui

Il rigola et se laissa embrasser, ils flirtèrent un peu avant de s'endormir. Au beau de milieu de la nuit Alec se réveilla en sueur, il se leva sans réveiller son amant près de lui. Il alla dans le salon, il respira difficilement en s'asseyant. Kuro s'était réveillé en l'entendant, il vint près de lui.

\- Alec ça va s'inquiéta Kuro

\- Ce n'est rien Kuro, c'est juste une bouffée de chaleur rassura Alec en passant une main dans ses cheveux

\- Tu es sûr demanda Kuro

\- Oui, n'en parle pas à Magnus au sujet de ma bouffée de chaleur proposa Alec

\- D'accord accepta Kuro

Alec lui caressa la tête avant de repartir dans la chambre, il soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il regarda son amant dormir, il se mordit les lèvres en sentant sa bouffée de chaleur revenir. Il rentra vite dans la salle de bain et se rinça le visage, il souffla en se regardant dans le miroir. Il vit ses yeux de Kitsune complètement dilaté, il but beaucoup avant d'aller se recoucher près de son fiancé. Il se leva avant lui et prit une douche froide, Magnus se réveilla en le voyant entrain de faire cuire le petit déjeuner.

\- Bonjour mon chéri salua Magnus en venant l'embrasser

Il tressaillit devant le toucher de son amant, il l'embrassa d'un bécot avant de se séparer de lui.

\- Mange ton petit déjeuner et puis on partira pour le lycée sourit Alec crispé

\- Ça va, tu es tendu s'inquiéta Magnus en lui touchant le visage

Il frémit avant de se diriger dans leur chambre pour prendre ses affaires, il embrassa vite-fait avant de partir en volant par la fenêtre sous le regard inquiet de Magnus.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend depuis quelques jours demanda Magnus en mangeant son petit déjeuner

Il croisa sa fratrie, Jace lui tapota dans le dos en le regardant. Il frémit à son contact et recula ce que fit remarqua sa fratrie,

\- Alec s'inquiéta Isabelle

\- Ce n'est rien, disons que mes chaleurs vont bientôt avoir lieu grimaça Alec

\- Oh tu as commencé à avoir les bouffées de chaleur depuis quand questionna Izzy en venant près de lui

\- La première vague a commencer il y a quatre jours de cela, c'est dur surtout que Magnus essaye de me toucher grimaça Alec

\- Essaye de lui expliquer au moins parce qu'il va penser que tu le rejettes le pauvre conseilla Isabelle

\- En plus je pense qu'il va te comprendre et te laisser tranquille jusqu'à ta période de reproduction comme ça ses couilles vont se dévider renchérit Jace

\- C'est fou que tu aies les mots pour conseiller ironisa Alec

\- Eh je dis la vérité bouda Jace

\- Bon allons au bahut et toi essaye de lui parler de ton problème ordonna Isabelle

Il hocha la tête et suivit sa fratrie à l'école, ils arrivèrent et virent Magnus et Clary arriver en voiture. La rousse alla dans les bras de son petit ami après avoir salué tout le monde, Alec salua son amant qui s'inquiétait pour lui. Après la fin des cours Magnus vit un message de son amant qui lui disait de rentrer directement car il avait besoin de lui parler, il ramassa ses affaires quand le proviseur entra dans sa classe.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe demanda Magnus

\- Je viens vous annoncer que nous allons avoir une nouvelle élève dans le lycée, tous les autres professeurs ont un mot dans leur casier et je viens vous informer personnellement car vous restez toujours après les cours expliqua le proviseur

Il hocha la tête et rentra chez lui sans avoir déposé sa sœur car elle avait rendez-vous avec Jace, il entra et vit son amant avec des habits légers dans le canapé, il sourit et vint l'embrasser. Alec le repoussa en tressaillant sous son toucher,

\- Ne me touche pas grimaça Alec en se levant

\- Alexander, tu m'expliques ce qu'il te prend. Depuis quelques jours tu m'empêches de te toucher, dis-moi ce qui se passe questionna Magnus en se levant

Il se mordit les lèvres en évitant son regard, son fiancé tiqua et l'attrapa pour l'embrasser furieusement. Le Kitsune le repoussa brutalement ce qui le fit tomber par terre, il le regarda éberlué.

\- PUTAIN MAIS QUE SE PASSE T-IL POUR QUE TU ME REJETTE COMME CA fulmina Magnus

Il déglutit en le regardant furieusement, il se leva et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Si tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre, dis-le-moi mais ne joue pas comme ça avec moi BORDEL insulta Magnus en le prenant par les bras

\- Tu me fais mal grimaça Alec sous le toucher de son amant

Magnus écarquilla les yeux et recula, il passa une main sur son visage. Il s'assit sur le canapé,

\- Alexander, ôte-moi d'un doute tu as…déglutit Magnus

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça Magnus, je vais bien personne ne m'a agressé sexuellement rassura Alec en gardant ses distances avec lui

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce tu m'empêches de t'approcher ou t'embrasser demanda Magnus ne comprenant pas

Il se mordit les lèves en le regardant, il alla parler quand ses bouffés de chaleur vint l'assaillir de nouveau. Il commença à suffoquer de nouveau,

\- Alec, que se passe-t-il s'inquiéta Magnus en se précipitant sur lui

Il le repoussa de nouveau avant de se calmer, le professeur l'observa se calmer doucement.

\- Explique-moi ce qui se passe, depuis quand tu es comme ça. Est-ce que tu es malade s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Je ne suis pas malade mais je ne veux pas que tu me touches déclara Alec

\- PUTAIN ALEXANDER DIS MOI CE QUI SE PASSE fulmina Magnus

\- IL NE SE PASSE RIEN cria Alec les larmes aux yeux

\- TU ES DEVENU BIZARRE DEPUIS QUELQUES JOURS EXPLIQUE-TOI BON SANG s'écria Magnus

\- LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE SI CE N'EST PAS TROP TE DEMANDER s'exclama Alec en colère

\- TRES BIEN ALORS JE ME CASSE, TU POURRAS ÊTRE TRANQUILLE TOUT SEUL s'énerva Magnus

Il prit sa veste et claqua la porte, l'hydride s'effondra parterre en pleurant. Il maudit ses hormones lorsque sa période de reproduction arrivait, il n'arrivait pas à le dire. Celui-ci se rendit chez ses parents et gara sa voiture, il resta dans sa voiture en serrant le volant pour se calmer. Il vit Jace par la fenêtre entrain de parler avec Jocelyn, il grimaça avant de sortie de la voiture. Il rentra dans la maison,

\- Eh ça va demanda Jace

\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à écouter tes jérémiades blondi grinça Magnus encore énerver

\- Je vois, c'est Alec. Je sais que c'est dur quand il est comme ça glissa Jace

\- Le professeur allait le rembarrer et il le regarda à nouveau en fronçant les sourcils,

\- Tu sais ce qu'il a interrogea Magnus

\- Il ne ta rien dit demanda Jace en fronçant les sourcils

\- Me dire quoi questionna Magnus

\- Non mais quel crétin celui-là alors, je vous jure et après il ose prétendre qu'il est raisonnable mon cul oui gronda Jace

\- Jace rappela Magnus

\- Alec est entré dans son cycle de reproduction révéla Jace

\- Il a ses chaleurs répéta Magnus

\- Bientôt alors prépares-toi à te gaver de viagra nargua Jace

\- Je ne comprends pas il refuse que je le touche réfuta Magnus confus

\- C'est normal, il n'est pas en chaleur mais il est en phase pour son cycle quoi répondit Jace

\- Je pige que dalle grimaça Magnus

Le blond souffla avant de réfléchir et claqua des doigts,

\- Tu vois une femme quand elle a son cycle menstruel eh bien elle est comme Jack l'éventreur, puis après son cycle elle redevient normale et excitée par la suite. Eh bien nous sommes pareils mais au lieu d'avoir des règles douloureuses notre corps devient très sensible au toucher de nos partenaires lorsque notre cycle de reproduction va avoir lieu expliqua Jace

\- Sensible à quel point questionna Magnus

\- Comme ça montra Jace en le pinçant assez fort

Il cria de douleur en se frottant le bras,

\- Putain ça fait mal s'exclama Magnus de douleur

\- Le toucher de notre partenaire nous fait hyper mal, en plus des bouffé de chaleur où t'as l'impression de suffoquer à chaque fois. C'est assez dur lorsque ça commence et puis il y a aussi les sautes d'humeur continua Jace

\- Je comprends mieux compris Magnus

\- Bon ben maintenant que tu as tout compris pourquoi est-ce que mon frère est aussi insignifiant, je te laisse lâcha Jace

\- D'accord et embrasse ma famille pour moi et dis-leur que je viendrai demain déclara Magnus

Il hocha la tête et se rendit dans son appartement, il ne vit pas son amant dans le salon. Il rentra dans la chambre et le trouva sur leur lit toujours habillé d 'une tenue légère, il le regarda avant d'aller chercher ses mitaines pour recouvrir ses mains. Il se mit à côté de lui, Alec paniqua en sentant des mains gantées. Il soupira de soulagement en voyant son fiancé, il se rapprocha de lui en gardant une distance respectable.

\- Je suis désolé s'excusa Alec

\- Ce n'est rien, c'est à moi de m'excuser surtout avec ce que tu traverses en ce moment. J'aurai dû être plus attentif à toi s'excusa Magnus

\- Qui a cafté questionna Alec

\- Jace me l'a dit au sujet de ton cycle de reproduction, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as parlé de ça questionna Magnus

\- Je ne voulais pas te déranger sur ça en plus tu aurais compris lorsque je me serais jeter sur toi comme un affamé sourit Alec

Il ricana et le regarda avec amour, il plaça sa main sur ses lèvres et embrassa le dos de sa main comme s'il l'embrassait tendrement.

\- Combien de temps tes bouffées de chaleur vont durer demanda Magnus

\- Pendant six jours, et mes chaleurs arriveront dans environ quatre semaines ou plus expliqua Alec

\- Je vois, jure-moi que tu vas tout me dire au lieu de me le cacher d'accord demanda Magnus

\- Je te le promets promis Alec

Il se pencha pour respirer son odeur, ils s'endormirent en profitant de la chaleur de l'un et de l'autre. Deux jours plus tard les bouffer de chaleurs d'Alec se termina au plus grand plaisir de Magnus,

\- Je te rappelle que je vais être bientôt être en chaleur tu te rends compte n'est-ce pas sourit Alec

\- Oh que oui, te faire l'amour non stop sourit Magnus

\- Oui mais le souci est que je serai fertile aussi, je risque de tomber enceinte rappela Alec

\- Oui et alors nous allons nous marier après et puis si nous calculons bien quand tu atteindras ton sixième mois de grossesse, tu auras fini le lycée ce qui te laissera largement le temps de t'inscrire à l'université avant que le ventre se pointe réfléchi Magnus en le regardant

\- Oui mais je veux aller à l'université moi, et non avoir ton bébé qui je suis sûr va commencer à me faire tourner en bourrique vu que tu étais un vrai garnement nargua Alec en lui donnant un coup de coussin

\- Eh s'indigna Magnus

Il lui donna un autre coup ce qui entraîna une bataille de polochons, ils terminèrent la bataille de coussin par un fou rire et l'embrassa avant de lui faire l'amour. Le lendemain Magnus était entrain de faire cour quand le proviseur arriva dans sa classe,

\- Bonjour tout le monde, je suis venue vous présenter un nouveau camarade ou plutôt une nouvelle élève. Viens te présenter à la classe demanda le proviseur en faisant entrer la jeune fille

La nouvelle avait les cheveux blonds aux yeux verts clairs, elle sourit devant la classe. Le directeur s'en alla dans son bureau en laissant la jeune fille dans les mains de Magnus,

\- Présentes-toi à la classe proposa Magnus

\- Je m'appelle Camilla Dumort, je viens d'arriver dans cet état à cause du travail de mes parents en fait plutôt celui de mon père et ma belle-mère car ma mère a quitté mon père en me laissant avec lui et il s'est remarié. J'ai une demi-sœur qui est décédée récemment et un demi-frère. J'ai 17 ans se présenta Camilla

\- Bien assis-toi où tu veux, et ton voisin va t'expliquer nos cours commenta Magnus

Il poursuivit son cours normalement sans remarquer le regard moqueur de la nouvelle sur lui, il termina son cours avant de rassembler des copies pour les distribuer à son prochain cours. Il se massa la nuque en pensant à la nouvelle qui ressemblait à une personne qu'il voulait oublier, il pensa à son intuition au sujet du Nogitsune et envers la fille. Il balança la tête avant d'accueillir sa classe pour faire cours, après les cours il rentra chez lui où son fiancé l'attendait.

\- Le plan à réussi sourit une voix féminine de loin

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la mise en garde de Robert et la nouvelle apparence de Kuro. Bisous glacées.**


	28. Chapter 27

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **HekateWitch1 : Oui ça sent le plan foireux mais ce n'est pas de l'initiative de Valentin, oui il faudra que tu attends le prochain chapitre pour avoir le mariage et les chaleurs d'Alec et merci pour ton review**

 **Maia 0067 : Je l'ai l'idée en pensant à l'hiver, il n'aura que le prochain chapitre que tu aurai les chaleur d'Alec XD**

 **Lavigne 126 : J'utilise le mangas Blue Exoscist pour Kuro et son apparence est celui de Sodom de Uraboku, les chaleurs dans le chapitre**

 **Alec Barton: Je te préviens commence à faire des perfusions ainsi que t'hydrater maintenant parce que je me suis lâché pour les chaleurs d'Alec dans le prochain chapitre "Sourire sadique" tu vas enfin mourir niark niark demain mouhahahahahahahahahaha "rire démoniaque"**

 **Anonyme 45 : Merci pour ton encouragement et oui je l'ai utiliser car je pense que Kuro allait bien avec Magnus**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 27, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 27**_

Alec se réveilla sous les baisers sensuels de son amant sur sa peau, il soupira d'aise en sentant ses caresses. Celui-ci continua doucement à faire des suçons dans son dos jusqu'à sa nuque, il se retourna pour lui faire face et l'embrassa langoureusement. Il continua ses caresses sur son corps, le Kitsune fit pareil en faufilant sa main sous le t-shirt de son fiancé. Ils firent l'amour tendrement avant de rester dans le lit toute la journée n'ayant pas cours, le professeur se leva pour aller chercher à manger pour eux. Il revint dans le lit avec un plateau repas pour eux, ils mangèrent en discutant avant de s'embrasser à nouveau. Ils passèrent toute la journée au lit à faire l'amour, le lendemain ils se rendirent au lycée chacun de leur côté pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Magnus lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se diriger vers sa classe, il déposa ses affaires avant d'accueillir ses nouveaux élèves. Il fit son cours normalement auprès de ses élèves, il fit un contrôle lors de la seconde classe. Il reçut un coup de téléphone de la part de son club pour un contrôle d'hygiène, il promit de passer après les cours avant de raccrocher et s'excuser auprès de sa classe. Lors du déjeuner Clary mangea avec lui au vu qu'elle n'avait pas de cours d'art, ils discutèrent des préparatifs du mariage qui allait bon train. Pendant ce temps Alec jouait en compagnie de Jace dans l'équipe de football du lycée, ils venaient de s'entraîner et étaient entrain de se doucher. Jace siffla d'admiration en voyant les suçons et les morsures sur le corps de son frère.

\- Eh bien dis donc vous avez rattrapé beaucoup de choses on dirait lors de ton cycle remarqua Jace

\- On a passé toute la journée au lit avoua Alec en mettant sa chemise

Il rigola en le tapotant dans le dos, ils se rendirent à leurs cours respectifs. Ils avaient cours avec Magnus en dernier heure, le professeur passa entre chaque rang pour expliquer la loi de la physique. Après les cours Alec fit semblant de rester un moment pour parler avec son amant, il s'approcha et attendit que les derniers élèves sortent. Il se jeta sur les lèvres de son fiancé,

\- Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui, bon sang j'ai hâte que tu termines ce foutu lycée pour que je puisse marcher avec toi au grand jour souhaita Magnus en posant son front sur le sien

\- Je sais moi aussi souffla Alec

\- Rentre directement à la maison, il faut que je passe au club pour une vérification au sujet du contrôle sanitaire prévint Magnus

\- Comme tu voudras, je vais en profiter pour aller faire mon kimono de mariage sourit Alec

\- Un indice questionna Magnus

Il rigola et se détacha de lui avant de sortir discrètement, le professeur passa une main dans les cheveux avant de rassembler ses affaires pour aller dans sa boîte de nuit avec sa sœur. Alec s'envola chez ses parents, il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour prendre son kimono de mariage pour le confectionner avec sa mère.

\- Tu as eu ton cycle de reproduction récemment déduit Maryse en cousant des motifs sur la tenue

\- Oui, mes chaleurs vont bientôt arriver mais je ne sais pas quand soupira Alec en passant une main dans ses cheveux

\- Ne te stresse pas aux sujet de ça, il vous reste deux semaines avant les vacances de pâque rassura sa mère

\- J'espère qu'ils vont arriver pendant cette période parce que sinon il faudra trouver une excuse pour l'école au sujet de mon absence prolongée grimaça Alec

Elle le rassura de la tête qu'elle allait gérer cela avec son père au sujet de son absence au cas où ses chaleurs commenceraient, après la confection de sa tenue de mariage il se rendit dans la cour pour voir son petit frère entrain de s'entraîner avec les clochettes. Il était sur le point de proposer à Max un entraînement quand Jace arriva,

\- Mission de nettoyage de démon par le conseil lâcha Jace

\- D'accord répondit Alec

Ils se dirigèrent vers un petit village pour nettoyer des démons, certains d'entre eux étaient entrain de dévorer des mortels et les autres les torturaient. Les garçons se regardèrent entre eux avant de se transformer, Jace lança une boule de feu sur l'un d'eux qui allait s'en prendre à un enfant. Il cria de douleur,

\- Qui a osé faire ça cria le démon

\- Une pourriture comme toi mérite bien plus qu'une simple boule de feu aux fesses se moqua Jace en se montrant

\- Tu es un Kitsune reconnu le démon

Il fit un sourire sardonique avant de se transformer sous sa forme animale, il se lança sur le démon pour se battre avec lui. Alec regarda la scène dans l'ombre avant de se montrer à son tour, un autre vint se faufiler derrière pour le tuer quand il lui donna un coup de tranchant de sa main ce qui le fit déchiqueter son adversaire en deux. Les autres démons se jetèrent sur lui, il sourit perversement avant de les frapper violemment au point qu'ils explosèrent en mille morceaux. Il prit un par la gorge et lécha une de ces blessures doucement avec une lueur sadique dans les yeux, il serra sa gorge avant de mettre sa main sur son visage pour lui envoyer une boule de feu en plein visage. Il rigola d'une joie malsaine en regardant les autres démons encore vivants, un vent souffla en faisant voler ses longs cheveux blancs argenté. La lune éclaira son visage en rendant sa peau pâle tachée de sang d'une beauté terrifiante,

\- Voyons vous avez peur de moi, vous préférez peut-être vous battre comme une pauvre femme sans défense se moqua Alec en se transformant sous sa forme féminine de Kitsune

Ils se jetèrent sur lui, il éclata de rire avant de les massacrer un par un. Il sauta pour éviter son frère qui chargea sur eux gueules ouvertes pleines de sang, Alec atterrit sur la tête de Jace. Il cracha une boule de feu sur eux, ils nettoyèrent le village des démons avant d'être remercié par les villageois. Alec se rendit toujours sous sa forme Kitsune vers l'appartement, il sourit d'un sourire carnassier. Il plaqua Magnus parterre en le voyant entrain de faire le ménage,

\- Nettoyage de démon gémit Magnus en sentant sa langue dans son cou

\- Oui sourit Alec en retirant son kimono plein de sang

Ils firent l'amour bestialement et sauvagement dans le salon, Alec s'effondra les joues rouges sur le torse de son amant. Celui-ci caressa ses cheveux longs avec douceur, il gratta à son oreille de Kitsune en le voyant glapir de plaisir.

\- Magnus couina Alec de plaisir sous le grattement de son oreille de renard

Il ricana et s'arrêta en l'embrassant dans les cheveux, ils se levèrent de leur position. Alec se dirigea à moitié habillé jusqu'à la salle de bain avant que Magnus le rattrape pour l'emmener en l'emportant dans ses bras,

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais questionna Alec en le tenant par le cou

\- J'évite de salir la maison à cause de ce que nous venons de faire sourit Magnus

Il sourit suggestivement étant toujours dans sa forme de Kitsune, ils arrivèrent dans la salle de bain pour remettre le couvert sous la douche. Ils dînaient avant d'aller travailler sur leur travail individuel avant de se coucher, Magnus s'étira dans son lit et se leva pour voir un renardeau à trois queues dans son salon avec son fiancé.

\- Bonjour, qu'est-ce qui se passe demanda Magnus

\- Maître Raziel vous demande de ne pas oublier votre entraînement au Shikigami informa le renardeau

\- Entendu, Kuro et moi nous serons présent accepta Magnus après que son chat est sauté sur son épaule

Le renardeau se sauva par la fenêtre, Kuro sauta par terre et regarda Magnus.

\- Nous allons encore une fois nous entraîner avec Raziel conclu Kuro

\- Oui, en plus maintenant on est plus en osmose sourit Magnus en caressant son familier

Il ronronna de plaisir sous la caresse de son maître, Président Miaou vint près d'Alec qui le récupéra pour le caresser à son tour. Kuro regarda la petite chatte qui miaula à son encontre, elle se débattit dans les bras d'Alec pour aller près du familier et lui lécha le museau. Le couple fut attendri devant la scène,

\- Vous êtes merveilleux tous les deux complimenta Magnus

\- Je sais, elle est ma femelle révéla Kuro

\- Tu veux dire que vous êtes un couple en ce moment même déduit Alec choqué

\- Oui comme Magnus et toi confirma Kuro

\- Oh félicitation vous deux, mes deux petits chats sont en couple gloussa Magnus attendri

Le Kitsune sourit devant le gloussement de son fiancé, ils prirent le petit déjeuner avant de partir pour le lycée. Il se séparèrent pour aller dans différentes directions pour se rejoindre plus tard au bahut, Magnus lui fit un clin d'œil qu'il lui rendit avec un sourire. De loin ils étaient observés par une jeune fille blonde aux yeux verts, elle serra les poings devant le sourire amoureux de Magnus à l'encontre d'Alec. Elle passa toute la journée à les observer, elle se rendit dans la classe d'Hodge, celui-ci s'inclina devant elle.

\- Maîtresse demanda Hodge

\- Je voudrais que tu te rapproches de Magnus comme ça je pourrais atteindre cette enflure de Lightwood ordonna sa maîtresse

\- A vos ordres maîtres répondit Hodge

Elle sortit et s'envola jusqu'à chez elle, elle arriva chez elle et se changea en prenant sa véritable forme. Elle rentra chez elle et alla dans sa chambre pour voir Jonathan sur son lit,

\- Tu n'as personne à baiser ou tu viens m'informer des résultats avec le croûtons qui nous sert de père demanda Camille en se changeant devant lui

Il l'examina depuis son lit avec des yeux de pervers,

\- Hum les deux, je vais te révéler quelques plans de cette raclure ensuite je viens de te donner ta part de sexe avant d'aller baiser quelqu'un d'autre susurra Jonathan

Elle se retourna avant de s'avancer vers lui en balançant les hanches fortement, elle grimpa sur son lit et se fit plaquer sur son lit par Jonathan qui l'embrassa sauvagement. Ils couchèrent sauvagement, Camille se retira de son demi-frère et mit le drap sur elle.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est avec l'âge mais tu commence à ramollir se moqua Camille

\- Je viens te donner un orgasme d'enfer et tu n'es pas satisfaite rétorqua Jonathan

\- Je me souviens que quand nous avons commencé à coucher ensemble, je jouissais plusieurs fois pendant que nous baisions ensemble et là j'ai à peine jouie expliqua Camille d'un sourire moqueur

\- Sale pétasse insulta Jonathan en la plaquant sur le lit

Elle éclata de rire sournoisement, Lilith passa devant la chambre et les entendit entrain de rire. Elle entra dans la chambre pour les voir dans le lit, le couple la regarda avec un sourire enjôleur.

\- Tu veux venir nous rejoindre proposa Camille

\- Jonathan, comment tu peux te rabaisser à coucher avec cette garce fulmina Lilith

\- Ah maman je me rabaisse parce qu'elle est trop bonne au lit, je te conseille de le faire avec elle au lieu de notre géniteur conseilla Jonathan

Elle s'offusqua avant de tourner les talons pour sortir de la chambre, elle entendit les rires moqueurs de son fils et sa belle-fille. Elle se rendit dans la chambre de son mari celui-ci était avec une servante et il avait la main sous sa jupe et l'embrassait dans le cou, elle claqua la porte assez fortement ce qui les fit se séparer

\- Laisse-nous ordonna Lilith

La servante se redressa et s'arrangea avant de partir pour finir carboniser par Lilith qui avait envoyé une boule de feu dans son dos, elle se tourna vers son mari qui la regardait durement.

\- Si tu veux te soulager avec une femme fais-le avec une qui est de ton rang au lieu de le faire avec la servante se moqua Lilith

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Lilith rétorqua Valentin

\- Ton fils et ta fille sont entrain de baiser au moment où l'on parle révéla Lilith

\- Qu'ils fassent ce que bon leur semble, j'en ai rien à cirer d'eux s'irrita Valentin

\- Tu ne comprends rien à rien, ils se sont rapproché pour aller à contre-sens de tes plans très cher dévoila Lilith

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si sûr de ça questionna Valentin en se levant de son lit

\- Tu crois quoi, qu'ils baisent ensemble parce qu'ils s'aiment. Ils parlent de leur plan, c'était Maureen notre fille décédée qui me l'a révélée un soir quand elle les as écouté raconta sa femme

\- Tss tiqua Valentin

\- Je sais, dommage qu'elle est morte souffla Lilith

Il regarda sa femme avant de s'avancer vers elle, il l'agrippa par les cheveux ce qui la fit couiner de douleur et la jeta sur le lit. Il grimpa sur le lit et la plaqua dessus, Lilith l'embrassa en lui mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang.

\- On dirait que tu as envie de moi susurra Lilith

\- Je n'ai pas envie de toi, c'est juste que tu as buté la pute avec qui j'allais baiser donc je me rabats sur les restes que j'ai délaissés volontairement déclara Valentin en retournant le corps de sa femme

Ils couchèrent ensemble sous le regard de la déesse Inari, celle-ci ferma les yeux de tristesse. Elle ouvrit les yeux en regardant ses autres enfants, elle entendit des pas venir vers elle. Elle se retourna pour s'incliner devant la personne qui venait d'entrer,

\- Maîtresse souffla Inari

\- Inari, tu as l'air fatiguée s'inquiéta la déesse

Elle hocha la tête avant de regarder la personne, une jeune femme avec une longue chevelure noire se dressait devant elle dans un kimono blanc avec un pardessus rouge avec des motifs d'or. Elle portait à sa hanche une épée, dans son cou un collier avec un étrange pendentif en forme de neuf, ses cheveux longs étaient retenus par une tiare en forme de soleil. Sur son front il avait un bindi en forme de soleil,

\- J'ai entendu les grabuges que m'ont rapporté les kamis au sujet des Nogitsune décréta la déesse

\- Déesse Amaterasu, je vous prie de me pardonner pour ce désagrément s'excusa Inari

\- Je ne t'en veux pas mais je voudrais que tu règles ça rapidement car ils ont invoqué ma mère la déesse des enfers pour les aider et fort heureusement elle a refusé en ne voulant pas se mêler des affaires célestes, je te conseille de te débarrasser de la pomme pourri de ton jardin avant qu'il ne pourrit les autres conseilla la déesse

\- Je comprends maîtresse souffla Inari

Elle était sur le point de partir quand elle se retourna vers elle,

\- J'ai failli oublier pourrais-je venir au mariage de l'un de tes enfants. Ça fait des lustres que je ne suis pas sorti du royaume céleste pour assister à un mariage pensa Amaterasu

\- Bien sûr maîtresse que vous serez invité sourit Inari

Elle sourit et s'en alla, la déesse-renarde souffla en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Pendant ce temps Robert observa Camille et Hodge de son pouvoir, il vit son fils venir dans la maison.

\- Père salua Alec

\- Fils, j'étais en train d'observer ses deux nouvelles personnes qui viennent d'arriver dans ton école et d'après ce que je remarque ils sont des Nogitsune remarqua Robert

\- Je sais papa, mais tant qu'ils ne font rien pour le moment…, commença Alec

\- …Vous n'engagez pas le combat. Je sais, mais méfies-toi d'eux surtout de la blonde d'après ce que j'ai compris et de ce que j'ai vu en la suivant jusqu'à chez elle c'est que c'est la fille de Valentin qu'il a eu avec sa première femme avant qu'elle le rejette déduit Robert

\- Je croyais qu'elle était restée avec sa mère conclue Alec

\- Pas le moindre du monde, sa mère l'a abandonné pour refaire sa vie. D'après ce que je sais mon fils la femme de Valentin l'aimait profondément mais quand il s'est détourné du droit chemin, il y a quelque chose qui s'est détruite en elle raconta Robert

\- Mais abandonné son propre enfant gronda Alec

\- Je te comprends mon fils mais elle l'a abandonnée parce que Camille lui rappelait trop Valentin et en plus celle-ci avait emprunté le même destin que son père déclara Robert

Alec hocha la tête en comprenant les dires de son père, ils regardèrent les feuilles de l'arbre du cerisier. Robert soupira avant de sourire nostalgique,

\- Dire qu'ils seront en fleurs quand tu te marieras sourit Robert en regardant son fils

\- Papa souffla Alec

\- Ne dis rien pour le moment, profitons de ce moment car les mots que je vais dire sont pour ton mariage souffla Robert

Il regarda son père et mit la main sur son épaule, Maryse se tenait derrière eux et avait écouté toute la conversation. Elle essuya une larme sur sa joue devant la déclaration de son mari, plus tard l'hybride rentra chez lui et alla dans les bras de son amant.

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement avant de sortir au restaurant tous les deux, quand ils rentrèrent chez eux Magnus alla verser du vin pour eux pendant qu'Alec s'était assis dans le fauteuil. Il vit Kuro dormir près de Président Miaou dont le collier avait changé depuis qu'ils savaient qu'elle était une femelle, son fiancé lui donna son verre.

\- Ils sont trop chou nos chatons s'extasia Magnus

\- Tu n'as pas peur qu'ils fassent des petits demanda Alec pour le taquiner

\- Bien sûr que non quoique je considère Président Miaou comme ma fille et je sais qu'elle sera heureuse avec mon familier expliqua Magnus

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue attendrie par les mots de son fiancé,

\- En parlant d'enfants, tu veux combien d'enfants demanda Magnus en réfugiant sa tête dans son cou

\- Deux est suffisant et toi questionna Alec

\- Je pense que trois ou quatre est suffisant et qu'ils te ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau, oh oui je m'imagine d'entourer de plusieurs minis Alexander rêva Magnus

Alec rougit légèrement ce qui le fit rire,

\- Il n'est pas question que tu me fasses des tas d'enfants comme ça parce que je ne serais pas une machine à faire des bébés râla Alec

\- Je te taquinai en plus je sais que si les enfants héritent de tes yeux bleus que j'aime, je pourrais passer sur tout leur caprice sourit Magnus

\- Et moi c'est les tiens que j'aime, ses yeux qui me font chavirer le cœur à chaque fois que je les regarde confessa Alec

Il lui caressa la joue avant de l'embrasser avec amour, il l'entraîna dans la chambre pour lui faire l'amour. Quelques jours plus tard ils se rendirent au temple, Raziel vint les accueillir. Kuro sauta sur son épaule,

\- Kuro, je suis content de te voir, hier le dieu-chat est venu au temple pour venir voir mère et je lui ai donné de tes nouvelles. Il est heureux que tu sois devenu le familier très obéissant ton maître déclara Raziel

\- Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu sa majesté mais bon je suis content d'entendre de ses nouvelles sourit Kuro

Le gardien gratta sa tête ce qui le fit ronronner, il revint sur l'épaule de son maître. Alec recula pour leur laisser de l'espace,

\- Aujourd'hui Magnus tu vas essayer de donner une forme humaine à Kuro décréta Raziel

\- Une forme humaine demanda Magnus

\- Exact, en tant qu'utilisateurs de Shikigami, tu dois donner une apparence à ton familier expliqua Raziel

Il hocha la tête et prit un papier dans sa poche et le mit entre ses doigts en se concentrant dessus, Kuro eut les yeux qui brillèrent d'une lueur avant d'être entouré d'une lumière vive. La lumière s'estompa très vite et les deux Kitsune virent l'apparence de Kuro sous la forme d'une panthère noire avec deux queues,

\- Pas mal cette forme animale que tu lui as donnée mais je veux celui de l'humain demanda Raziel

\- Je sais mais ce n'est pas facile souffla Magnus

\- Je connais ça mais il faut que tu visualises en fait son apparence qu'il te montre dans votre lien et ainsi tu pourras lui donner sa forme conseilla Raziel

Il acquiesça et suivit le conseil de son mentor, il visualisa l'apparence de son familier dans sa tête avant d'ouvrir les yeux fixement. Son familier fut à nouveau entouré d'une lumière vive, le gardien sourit en voyant que le duo avait réussi. La lumière s'estompa de nouveau et Alec vit avec étonnement l'apparence du familier de son fiancé, Kuro avait l'apparence d'un adolescent de quatorze ans. Il avait les cheveux noirs ébouriffés avec la peau tannée, seuls ses yeux dorés en forme de chat et ses oreilles de chat indiquaient sa vraie apparence.

\- Félicitation vous avez réussi tous les deux par contre tu aurais pu faire apparaître des vêtements à ce pauvre Kuro rigola Raziel

En effet Kuro était nu et sautillait sur ses pieds, Alec s'approcha du familier en lui caressant ses cheveux ce qui fit ronronner. Magnus soupira de fatigue avant de vaciller doucement, le vertige qu'avait le professeur refit transformé le chaton sous sa vraie forme.

\- Magnus s'inquiéta Alec

\- Tout va bien ne t'en fait rassura Magnus

Il hocha la tête avant de rentrer avec lui, il se reposa. Ils se dirigèrent plus tard chez les parents de Magnus, quand ils arrivèrent devant en garant la voiture,ils remarquèrent une voiture devant l'allée,

\- Tu reconnais la voiture demanda Alec

\- Non mais je crois que la voiture est à cet inconnu que maman et moi nous avons rencontré quand sommes aller au cimetière répondit Magnus

\- Allons voir proposa Alec

Le couple sortit de la voiture et entra dans la maison, l'inconnu était avec Jocelyn dans le salon entrain de discuter autour d'une tasse de thé. Magnus s'avança et vit des photos de lui et d'Alec s'enlaçant sur le balcon où il était avec Clary dans un centre commercial, Jocelyn se leva affolée en le voyant. L'inconnu se leva aussi et lui fit un sourire,

\- Bonjour Magnus salua l'inconnu

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez des photos de moi ? demanda Magnus

\- Magnus laisse-moi t'expliquer paniqua Jocelyn

\- Je les ai pris parce que je te suivais répondit l'homme

\- Pourquoi donc cracha Magnus en le prenant par son col

\- MAGNUS, NON cria Jocelyn en le défendant

Alec vint essayer de séparer son fiancé de l'homme,

\- REPONDS CONNARD, QU'EST-CE QUE TU COMPTE FAIRE CONTRE MA FAMILLE s'exclama Magnus en le tenant par le col

\- Magnus ça suffit apaisa Alec en essayant de le faire reculer

Luke et Clary entrèrent à ce moment-là et virent la scène, le policier aida son futur gendre à tenir Magnus éloigné de l'homme. Jocelyn vérifia vite l'homme,

\- MAIS LACHEZ-MOI, PAPA CET HOMME ESSAYE DE FAIRE DU MAL A NOTRE FAMILLE VUE QU'IL NOUS ESPIONNAIT cria Magnus furieux

\- CALME-TOI s'écria Luke en le tenant

\- JE VAIS LUI CASSER LA GUEULE fulmina Magnus

\- Magnus, calmes-toi laisse-moi t'expliquer calmement paniqua Jocelyn

Il se débattait dans les bras de son fiancé et son père en fusillant l'homme du regard, Jocelyn essaya de le calmer mais il continua de vociférer des menaces contre l'inconnu.

\- DEGAGE DE CHEZ NOUS cria Magnus

\- Calme-toi apaisa Jocelyn

\- Je suis sûr qu'il essaye de nous faire du chantage s'exclama Magnus

Elle le gifla fortement ce qui choqua tout le monde, son fils la regarda choquer. Il la regarda surpris par la gifle en sachant qu'elle n'avait jamais levé la main sur lui. Elle commença à sangloter devant lui,

\- Je te défends de poser la main sur lui, tu m'entends je te défends car il est quelqu'un de très important renifla Jocelyn

\- Qui est-ce alors et qu'est-ce qui fout là demanda Magnus en le pointant du doigt

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux en se mordant les lèvres, le professeur commença à prendre sa mère par le bras et la secouer doucement pour savoir la vérité sur l'identité de l'inconnu.

\- C'EST TON PERE cria Jocelyn en le repoussant violemment

Magnus regarda sa mère entrain de pleurer devant lui, il observa l'inconnu qui le regardait.

\- Maman dis-moi c'est quoi cette histoire demanda Magnus pâle

\- C'est la vérité, suis-moi demanda Jocelyn

Il le suivit avec Alec dans la chambre de ses parents, Luke conseilla à l'inconnu de partir pour laisser Magnus connaître la vérité au sujet de sa naissance. Jocelyn ouvrit son placard et prit le coffre pour le donner à son fils celui-ci ouvrit la boîte et découvrit une lettre à l'intérieur.

\- Cette lettre a été écrite par ta mère avant de mourir, elle n'est pas morte en route vers l'hôpital comme je te l'ai fais croire mais elle est morte sur son lit de l'hôpital en me faisant promettre de te dire la vérité sur le mystère de ta naissance raconta Jocelyn

\- Les mystères de ma naissance, questionna Magnus

\- Elle t'explique tout à l'intérieur pleura Jocelyn en sortant de la chambre

Il ouvrit la lettre et reconnut l'écriture de sa mère,

\- Magnus, mon fils si aujourd'hui tu lis cette lettre c'est que je suis morte et que Jocelyn te l'a remise. Elle a dû te dire aussi que j'étais morte à l'hôpital et non en chemin pour celui-ci comme ont te la fais croire, en ce moment en écrivant cette lettre je suis entrain de te regarder dormir sur ton lit avec la machine qui indique tes fonctions vitales, les médecins m'ont dit que tu es tombé dans le coma et que tu vas bientôt te réveiller, mais je ne serai plus là pour te voir mon chéri car l'accident était trop brutal pour moi et je sais que je vas mourir mais avant de ça je vais te révéler le mystère de ta naissance. Pour te dire Azazel n'est pas ton père biologique, lui et moi on s'est rencontrés à la fin de notre scolarité à l'université. On est tombé amoureux l'un et l'autre et on a décidé de se marier après six mois passer ensemble, notre mariage fonctionnait très bien au début. J'étais la femme la plus comblée et la plus heureuse du monde, puis Azazel a monté son entreprise qui est devenu rapidement une entreprise mondiale. De ce fait il a commencé à voyager dans plusieurs pays, je l'accueillais chez nous avec le sourire heureuse de le revoir quand il rentrait. Il restait pendant plusieurs semaines avec moi et repartait en voyage, au départ j'attendais son retour avec impatiente car j'étais une femme amoureuse. Au fil du temps je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé peut-être la routine ou peut-être que l'amour s'est fané car ses voyages d'affaires étaient toujours avancé et on se voyaient qu'un instant avant qu'il repartent après avoir changé de valises, mais un jour j'ai compris la situation quand j'ai vu une marque de rouge à lèvres sur son col de chemise. Je n'en voulais pas croire mes yeux alors je l'ai suivis deux jours après son retour, et je l'ai vu à l'aéroport avec une autre femme. Quand je suis rentrée je ne savais plus quoi faire, je suis tombée dans le canapé du salon en pleurant en sachant que l'homme que j'aimais me tromper sans cesse. A son retour nous avons eu une violente dispute à ce sujet, il m'a avoué qu'il avait eu plusieurs maîtresses depuis notre mariage. J'étais complètement amorphe de le savoir, à partir de ce moment-là nous nous sommes séparé et ont faisaient chambres à part. J'ai commencé à déprimer dans mon coin sans en parler à personne, puis un jour je suis partie boire un café dans un restaurant. J'étais assis sur la terrasse quand j'ai vu un homme s'assoir devant moi, il a commencé à me parler m'ayant vu seule. Je lui ai parlé jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, il m'a raccompagné chez moi avant de me faire un baisemain en me demandant à nouveau un rendez-vous au même endroit et à la même heure. Puis je suis venue au rendez-vous ainsi que le suivant jusqu'à que je sorte de ma déprime grâce à cet homme, pour la première fois depuis mon mariage avec Azazel j'étais de nouveaux heureuse, sans le savoir j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui. Lors de la Saint-Valentin il m'a avoué l'amour qu'il éprouvait envers moi malgré que je sois toujours mariée avec Azazel, je lui ai avoué mon amour pour lui. Cette même nuit je me suis laissé emporter par cet amour, ça faisait des années qu'Azazel ne m'avait pas touché alors que lui me faisait me sentir aimer et désirer de nouveau. Je vivais mon idylle avec lui, jusqu'au jour où j'ai commencé à avoir des nausées. J'ai compris que j'étais tombée enceinte de toi, j'étais encore plus comblée par cette nouvelle alors je lui ai dit et il m'a embrassé et m'a enlacé comme jamais depuis le début de notre relation. J'ai attendu le retour d'Azazel qui sentait le parfum bon marché comme toujours et je lui fis part de ma décision de divorcer de lui car j'étais enceinte, il a cru qu'il était le père avant de se rappeler qu'il ne m'avait pas touché depuis des lustres. Alors on a divorcé sans que personne ne sache car aux yeux de tous j'ai été toujours sa femme, j'ai épousé en seconde noce mon amour. On a vécu ensemble pendant tout le temps de la grossesse, quand j'ai accouché, ton père était parti te voir dans ta couveuse ou plutôt s'extasier sur toi. Azazel était venu me voir pour m'adresser ses félicitations, quand ton père est revenu ils se sont reconnus. Les deux frères étaient associés sans que je le sache, je me suis mis en colère sur le coup en criant qu'ils étaient des salopards pour croire que j'étais un trophée, ton père m'a avoué qu'il ne savait pas que j'étais la femme de son frère n'étant pas présent pour le mariage étant à l'étranger. Malgré ça je lui ai pardonnée mais notre bonheur fut de courte durée car Azazel eut un accident entre-temps et ne pouvait plus voyager, il a pris toute la responsabilité en voyageant. Mais contrairement à Azazel il me téléphonait pour prendre de nos nouvelles, parfois il envoyait au pays où il était des cadeaux pour toi et moi. Quand il revenait de son voyage, il te prenait dans ses bras avant de me faire l'amour en disant qu'il m'aimait. Puis son voyage un jour avait pris beaucoup plus de temps et donc entre-temps pour que je ne sois seule avec un enfant en bas âge je me suis installée de nouveau chez Azazel, lui aussi t'aimait en tant qu'oncle. Il m'a avoué qu'il regrettait qu'on n'ait pas eu un enfant ensemble et je lui avais répondu que c'était ses tromperies qui avais mit fin à notre mariage, ensuite tu as grandi et tu as pris Azazel pour ton père. Je l'ai supportée car je savais que ton père aurait aimé être auprès de toi au lieu d'être coincé dans un pays étranger, puis il y a eu nos dernières vacances ensemble normalement ton père devait revenir de son long voyage et nous récupérer toi et moi mais nous avons eu ce terrible accident qui a tué Azazel et t'a plongé dans un coma. Les médecins m'avaient condamné en me disant que j'avais une tumeur au cerveau et que le choc de l'accident l'a fait grossir et qu'elle était sur le point d'éclater, j'en ai profité pour appeler ta tante Jocelyn et lui tout raconté à ton sujet. Mon cœur n'en veut pas à Jocelyn de ne pas t'avoir raconté l'histoire, c'est moi qui lui fais promettre de ne te rien dire en te remettant juste cette lettre. J'ai aussi fait promettre à ton père de ne pas interférer dans ta vie en te laissant à la charge de Jocelyn car je sais que tu ne pourrais pas comprendre qu'il était ton père biologique, le nom de ton père est Asmodée Bane et tu portes son nom fièrement. Je t'en prie mon amour pardonne à ta mère de t'avoir laissé, sache que tu as toujours été l'amour de ma vie avec ton père. Je te souhaite une longue vie et je veillerais sur toi de là-haut. Avec tout mon amour et je t'aime maman lue Magnus en pleurant

Alec le consola en le prenant dans ses bras, il pleura dans les bras de son amant. Dehors Jocelyn pleura aussi ayant entendu la lecture de la lettre, elle tomba par terre en pleurant et Luke vint la consoler.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le mariage et les chaleurs d'Alec. Bisous glacées.**


	29. Chapter 28

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: La rencontre se fera brièvement et oui le mariage est là**

 **HekateWitch1: Le mariage en plus de la lune de miel**

 **Alec Barton: Tu vas mourrir mouahahahahahaha**

 **Lavigne 126 :Il va tellement être chadu que je pense que la douche froide sera recommandé XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 28, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 28**_

Magnus regardait les étoiles depuis son balcon, il repensa au mois qui c'était passer depuis qu'il avait appris la vérité sur sa naissance. Après la lecture de la lettre de sa mère, il était sorti de la chambre et avait fait face à Jocelyn pour la questionner au sujet de la lettre. Celle-ci lui confirma toute la vérité en disant que sa mère lui avait tout racontée avant de mourir, elle lui présenta ses excuses de lui avoir caché la lettre pendant toutes ses années en l'enlaçant. Il ne la prit même pas dans ses bras et se dégagea rapidement, il prit ses clefs de voiture pour partir. Alec l'avait suivi dans la voiture, il avait arrêté la voiture au bord de mer. Il était sorti et avait crié toute sa douleur pendant des heures, Alec l'avait rejoint en le tenant près de lui. Il avait pleuré sa douleur en répétant que sa vie n'était que mensonges, son amant l'avait consolé en disant que sa vie n'était pas un mensonge mais bien réelle. Alec lui avait fait comprendre que sa mère avait retrouvé l'amour dans les bras de son père après avoir été délaissée par son beau-père, il prit conscience de la réalité de ce qu'il lui disait. Il avait pris rendez-vous avec son vrai père, celui-ci était heureux de le rencontrer. Ils avaient discuté pendant longtemps sur la mère de Magnus, celui-ci avait appris qu'il ne s'était jamais remarié après sa mère et que même aujourd'hui il l'aimait encore et chaque année il allait sur sa tombe pour exprimer de nouveau son amour pour elle. Il comprenait qu'il se soit tenu à distance de lui par rapport à la promesse de sa mère en le laissant à la garde de Jocelyn, Asmodée lui avait avoué qu'il ne voulait pas remplacer Luke qui avait toujours été un père pour lui en dépit que c'était lui son vrai père. Magnus lui avait répondu qu'ils pourraient juste se connaître un peu mieux mais qu'il n'allait pas l'appeler papa maintenant mais celui-ci s"en contenterait, il soupira en se tenant à la rambarde de son balcon. Des mains vinrent l'enlacer par-derrière,

\- Tu viens te coucher proposa Alec

\- J'arrive, je réfléchissais à ce qu'il s'est passé il y a un mois répondit Magnus

\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas encore pardonné à Jocelyn de t'avoir caché la vérité glissa Alec en le faisant regarder vers lui

\- Bien sûr que je lui ai pardonné de m'avoir caché la vérité, je sais aussi qu'elle avait fait une promesse à ma mère ainsi qu'Asmodée déclara Magnus

Il lui caressa son visage avec amour, il l'embrassa avec tendresse. Il l'entraîna dans la chambre pour lui faire l'amour en lui donnant tout son amour, après s'être repus de leurs désirs ils s'étaient allongé dans leur lit.

\- Tu te rends compte qu'ils nous restent cinq mois à tenir avant de nous marier réalisa Magnus

\- Je sais et j'ai hâte de te passer la bague au doigt avec toi sourit Alec

\- Et moi de t'appeler mon mari sourit Magnus à son tour

Il sourit encore plus avant de l'embrasser, le lendemain n'ayant pas école par rapport au chute de neige qu'il y avait eu, ils avaient continué la préparation du mariage. Ils avaient déjà fini de préparer les invitations et de les envoyer,

\- Magnus, tu as pensé à inviter ton père au mariage demanda Alec

\- Oui, j'y ai pensé même si on est entrain de se connaître. Je veux qu'il soit là pour le jour le plus important de ma vie répondit Magnus en passant une main dans ses cheveux

Il sourit en posant la tête sur son épaule, il l'embrassa dans les cheveux avant de profiter la soirée ensemble. Alec se rendit lendemain chez ses parents pour achever son kimono, il le mesura sous sa forme féminine. Sa mère arrangea les défauts du kimono, elle épingla certains plis pour les retoucher. Isabelle entra dans la chambre et les vit dans les essayages de la tenue de mariage,

\- Waouh il est trop joli ton kimono Alec s'extasia Isabelle

\- Merci Izzy sourit Alec

Le kimono était d'une couleur blanche avec une obi d'un bleu neige, le kimono avait une traîne derrière lui. Il retira son kimono de mariage et reprit son apparence normal, Maryse suspendit le kimono pour le retoucher.

\- J'ai remarqué que tu avais pris du poids, est-ce que tu as tes chaleurs questionna Maryse

\- Pas encore, j'ai recommencé à avoir des bouffées de chaleur il y a une semaine de ça grimaça Alec

\- C'est bizarre mais je sais que toi, tu n'as pas eu de partenaire à part Magnus donc ça doit jouer la-dessus conclu Maryse

Il rougit en parlant de ses chaleurs avec sa mère, il se retira en allant dans la cour pour regarder son père entrain de s'entraîner avec Jace. Celui-ci avait du mal à riposter aux attaques de leur père, il s'assit près de Max qui les regardait aussi.

\- Ça fait combien de temps qu'il s'entraîne questionna Alec

\- Disons une heure à peu près et toi les essayages c'est bon demanda Max

\- Parfait sourit Alec

\- J'ai hâte que vous vous mariiez sourit Max

Il lui sourit touché par les paroles de son petit frère et lui ébouriffa ses cheveux, ils continuèrent d'observer le combat avant que Robert stoppe le combat pour entraîner son plus jeune fils qui grimaça en sachant que son père n'allait pas tendre avec lui. De son côté Magnus confectionnait aussi son kimono de mariage, il retira son vêtement et s'assit sur une chaise en soupirant. Clary vint près de lui,

\- Il faut souffrir pour être beau nargua Clary

\- Biscuit laisse-moi râla Magnus

Elle rigola et il lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule, Jocelyn entra dans la salle d'essayage après avoir parlé avec le vendeur. Elle s'assit aussi sur la chaise en soupirant,

\- Où est papa questionna Magnus

\- Imagine-le en train de pleurnicher en regardant son chéquier soupira Jocelyn fatiguée

Ils rigolèrent en se tapant dans les mains, ils se levèrent pour sortir du magasin. Magnus entra dans sa voiture pour aller chez lui, Clary proposa à son frère de venir avec lui.

\- Je voulais passer du temps avec mon fiancé soupira Magnus

\- Tu auras tout le temps lorsque vous serez en lune de miel alors je viens avec toi déclara Clary

Il soupira avant de se diriger avec sa sœur à son appartement, quand ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement Kuro sauta sur l'épaule de Magnus qui heureux de revoir son maître,

\- Kuro, comment vas-tu mon chaton demanda Clary en le prenant dans ses bras

\- Très bien et toi sourit Kuro en sautant sur son épaule

\- Je vais très bien sourit Clary

Clary lui gratta l'oreille ce qui le fit ronronner, ils s'installèrent dans le fauteuil après que le professeur ait commandé des repas à livrer pour eux. Elle posa la tête sur l'épaule de son frère,

\- Mags, tu sauras toujours là n'est-ce pas questionna Clary

\- Biscuit, je serai toujours là pour toi et qu'importe si je me marie ou non, tu resteras toujours ma petite sœur quoi qu'il arrive. Mon biscuit adoré sourit Magnus

\- Je t'aime confia Clary

\- Je t'aime aussi mon biscuit roux taquina Magnus

Elle frappa le torse de son frère qui rigola, ils entendirent du bruit et virent Alec rentrer dans l'appartement.

Bonjour Alec, alors l'essayage de ton kimono interrogea Clary

\- Ça va, on continue de retoucher quelques détails sur ma tenue répondit Alec

\- Je pourrais le voir la prochaine fois proposa Clary

\- Bien sûr d'ailleurs tu vas beaucoup l'aimer sourit Alec

Elle lui sourit, son frère la regarda avant de se lever pour aller ouvrir la porte pour prendre les repas qu'il avait commandés. Ils mangèrent en discutant sur le mariage, après que Clary se soit coucher dans sa chambre,le couple était enlacé devant la télé.

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire encore une fois les détails de ta tenue demanda Magnus

\- Non, tu attendras le jour du mariage sourit Alec en l'embrassant

Il soupira de dépit sous le regard amusé de son amant, il l'embrassa dans le cou. Il se tourna et se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres, Alec se leva et le prit par la main en se transformant sous sa forme féminine en l'entraînant dans la chambre, ils firent l'amour. Magnus se bascula sur le côté essoufflé, Alec reprit sa forme masculine les joues rouges.

\- Je t'aime quelle que soit ta forme sourit Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec à son tour

\- MOI AUSSI JE VOUS AIME ET JE VOUS REMERCIE DE M'AVOIR FAIT PARTICIPER A VOS EBATS SEXUELS cria Clary de l'autre côté de la chambre

\- OH CA VA HEIN, COMME SI BLONDI ET TOI VOUS NE FAISIEZ PAS LA BÊTE A DEUX DOS s'écria Magnus à son tour

Ils l'entendirent en train de ricaner avant le silence, le professeur se tourna pour voir son amant entrain de rougir violemment.

\- Tu sais que j'avais oublié Clary réalisa Alec

\- Oh ne t'en fait pas, elle est habituée à force rassura Magnus

Il vint se blottir dans ses bras, ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Après cinq mois d'attente pour le mariage, Alec reçut son diplôme de la main du proviseur. Magnus avait applaudi très fort en le voyant sur le podium alors qui venait de recevoir son certificat, il vint le féliciter en lui serrant la main tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Une semaine plus tard le couple était parti chacun dans leur maison respective à la veille de leur mariage, Magnus soupira pour la énième fois dans le salon.

\- Rappelez-moi pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne doit pas se voir alors que je trouve ce concept dépassé vu que nous avons déjà couché ensemble et que l'on vit ensemble rappela Magnus

\- Parce qu'il faut au moins respecter une tradition vu que comme tu viens de le dire vous vous vivez et coucher ensemble gronda Jocelyn en mettant les mains sur ses hanches

Il soupira encore une fois en pestant contre sa mère et sa sœur qui lui avait confisqué son téléphone, il s'était fait la promesse de pourrir la vie de la rousse lors de son mariage comme elle est entrain de le faire. Alec subissait la même chose de la part de sa fratrie, ils s'étaient installés dans sa chambre au cas où le noiraud aurait l'intention d'aller rejoindre son amant en utilisant ses pouvoirs. Il s'endormit avec le sourire en pensant à son futur mari, il rêva de sa vie avec lui. Il se réveilla et alla prendre une douche pendant que sa mère préparait sa tenue de mariage, elle l'attendait avec son kimono. Isabelle la maquilla et arrangea ses cheveux, il grimaça de douleur sous les coups de peigne à la cire chaude de sa sœur.

\- On est obligé de passer la cire chaude grimaça Alec en se tenant la tempe

\- Oui pour que tes cheveux tiennent jusqu'à ce soir déclara Maryse en préparant les ornements des cheveux de son fils

Il soupira discrètement, Jace entra dans sa chambre et vint le soutenir moralement pendant la préparation de son mariage. Il enfila son kimono et laissa sa mère mettre son obi, celle-ci l'arrangea avant de lisser son kimono.

\- Je suis heureuse de te voir dans ta tenue de mariage mon fils, je suis si fière de toi renifla Maryse

\- Maman souffla Alec

Elle l'embrassa sur son front, Robert entra dans la chambre avec une boîte noire et une flamme avec une torche dessus.

\- Je lui ai enfin mis la main dessus, Alec c'est un héritage de ta défunte grand-mère. Elle me l'avait confiée à sa mort en me disant de le remettre à mes enfants, en fait ses trois épingles dans ce coffre lui appartenaient et j'ai fait un pour Jace. Aujourd'hui je vais te le remettre en tant que père renifla Robert

Alec fut ému de voir l'épingle à cheveux de sa grand-mère, il baissa la tête pour laisser son père lui mettre l'épingle à cheveux dans ses cheveux. Il le contempla en essuyant une larme sur ses joues, pendant ce temps les émotions étaient très fortes du côté de Magnus. Depuis le réveil de celui-ci Jocelyn n'arrêtait pas de pleurer,

\- Maman arrête de pleurer, tu vas ruiner ton maquillage consola Magnus

\- C'est waterproof comme tu me l'as conseillé car je ne vais pas arrêter pas de pleurer en sachant qu'aujourd'hui mon petit garçon va se marier pleura Jocelyn en se mouchant le nez

Il sourit et la serra dans ses bras en l'embrassant dans les cheveux, Luke vint les voir en costume. Magnus était amusé de voir son père adoptif dans un costume, il ne l'avait pas vu dans un costume depuis son mariage après que celui-ci avait clamé qu'il ne porterait plus ce genre de chose.

\- Tout le monde nous attend là-bas avertis Luke

\- Oui, nous arrivons répondit Jocelyn en essuyant ses larmes

Ils sortirent de la maison et vit Asmodée attendre avec Clary, il salua son fils et le félicita pour son mariage.

\- Je pense que ta mère est présente avec nous pour ce grand moment avoua Asmodée

Ce fut le tour de Magnus de fondre en larmes devant les mots sincères de son père, ils montèrent dans la voiture et se rendirent au Lac Lynn où aurait lieu la cérémonie. Quand ils arrivèrent ils virent beaucoup de monde rassemblé, le professeur sortit de la voiture en cherchant son amant des yeux avant qu'un éventail se place devant ses yeux.

\- On patience encore un peu avant de voir son futur époux sourit Isabelle en rigolant

\- Tu es très belle complimenta Magnus

\- Merci mais je fais pâle figure devant les mariés minauda Isabelle

Elle portait un kimono bleu roi avec une obi rouge, des fleurs de cerisier étaient imprimées dessus. Ses cheveux étaient attachés dans un chignon sophistiqué avec quelques ornements floraux, Jace vint les voir après avoir été fusillé du regard par Luke pour avoir embrassé Clary devant lui.

\- Alors est-ce que la cérémonie va débuter parce que je suis impatient de voir l'homme que j'aime s'empressa Magnus

\- Encore quelques minutes de patience ensuite tu pourrais le contempler mais ne sautes pas sur lui pour le moment nargua Jace

\- J'attendrai ce soir pour sauter sur lui ricana Magnus

Ils rigolèrent ensemble, Asmodée regarda de loin son fils heureux pour son mariage. Il eut une pensée pour sa femme, il se sentit observer et tourna la tête pour voir Raziel l'observer. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux quand le gardien s'approcha de lui,

\- Je suis surpris de te voir ici, est-ce qu'il le sait s'étonna Raziel

\- Je suis ici pour le mariage de mon fils et oui il le sait révéla Asmodée

\- Je savais que tu avais un fils mais que ce soit Magnus jamais je ne l'aurai deviné s'étonna Raziel encore une fois

\- Jocelyn lui a parlé de la lettre d'Eva et il l'a lue, on s'est rapproché mais je n'espère que d'être juste dans sa vie sans m'imposer plus que ça explique Asmodée en regardant Magnus

\- Je vois souffla Raziel

Ils regardèrent tous les deux le jeune marié qui saluait les invités, il se tourna vers le gardien.

\- Par contre ne lui dit rien, laisse-moi lui parler de ça. Je sais qu'Eva ne lui pas tout raconté à mon sujet et je la remercierai jamais assez demanda Asmodée

\- Je ne lui révélerai rien mais sache une chose, ton fils peut invoquer des Shikigami et je sais maintenant de qui il tient ça sourit Raziel

Il sourit avant de continuer d'observer son fils, la cérémonie commença quand Alec arriva par la voie des airs avec ses parents. Magnus ne quittait pas son fiancé des yeux, celui-ci était sous sa forme féminine dans un kimono blanc avec des perles en forme de flamme et une obi bleue neige. Ses cheveux étaient à moitié attachés d'un ornement et les autres étaient libre, il se plaça près de lui. Raziel vint s'incliner devant eux en présentant une coupe de saké, chacun des deux burent la coupe de saké en trois fois en se disant oui mutuellement, Raziel les déclara marier. Tous les félicitèrent pour leur mariage,

\- Bien maintenant c'est l'heure de la procession sourit Raziel

Max vint en se transformant en Kitsune avec un autre enfant Kitsune en prenant des lampions et sautillèrent en éclairant la route pour le couple, Jace avec Clary tenaient le parapluie au-dessus du couple pendant que d'autres personnes prirent des lampions pour les éclairer. Magnus prit la main d'Alec en l'embrassant dessus ce qui le fit sourire,

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi mon amour répondit Alec à son tour

\- Moi aussi je vous aime les gars nargua Jace derrière eux

\- C'est fou ce que tu peux être un tue-amour par ta seul présence soupira Magnus

Il ricana moqueusement avant de se faire frapper par Clary, ils continuèrent la procession quand il commença à pleuvoir en même temps qu'il faisait soleil. Plus tard ils se rendirent dans une salle de réception où tout le monde adressa au couple leurs vœux de bonheur, ils étaient partis se changer après la cérémonie de mariage en mettant un costume normal. Simon était venu pendant la réception ne pouvant pas assister à la cérémonie car il devait s'occuper du management de son groupe qui était en tournée, il adressa ses vœux avant de partir au bras d'une Isabelle dans une robe bleu vert. Kuro et Président Miaou avaient chacun un collier nouer à leur cou et vinrent près de leurs maîtres, Alec prit la petite chatte dans ses bras et lui gratta l'oreille ce qui la fit ronronner.

\- Ça va vous deux demanda Magnus

\- Oui, j'ai vu la déesse Inari avec la déesse Amaterasu à l'instant révéla Kuro

\- Oh, elles étaient là, surpris Alec

\- Depuis que la cérémonie a commencé, sa majesté Amaterasu s'est abstenu de venir vous voir car son pouvoir pourrait vous tuer enfin au moins ça s'amuse ria Kuro

\- J'espère que vous serez sage chez mes parents tous les deux souhaita Magnus en regardant ses chatons

\- Bien sûr qu'on sera sage sourit Kuro

Les deux chatons sautèrent par terre pour aller ailleurs, Alec regarda son amant avec amour. Plus tard Clary vint vers le couple,

\- Magnus, maman te demande demanda Clary

\- Ok répondit Magnus en allant

Il alla parler avec sa mère quand il entendit les invités siffler d'admiration. Jace vint le voir,

\- Alec et les filles ont prévu quelques choses pour toi sourit Jace

\- Quoi donc demanda Magnus

\- Viens sourit Jace

Ils entrèrent dans la salle de réception, le professeur fut ébahi par ce qu'il voyait devant lui. Il se croyait dans un de ses films préféré, Clary avec Isabelle se tenaient devant Alec qui était derrière elles. Elles étaient habillées d'une robe des années 80, elles laissèrent place à Alec qui était habillés d'un débardeur et un pantalon en cuir avec des bottes de motard. Ses cheveux étaient plaqués en arrière et il avait maquillé le tour de ses yeux d'un crayon noir , il avait une cigarette en chocolat. Il s'approcha près de Magnus d'une démarche féline, la musique se déclencha. Le professeur commença à chanter les paroles du film Grease, il se mit aux pieds de son mari. Celui-ci lui donna un coup de pied sur l'épaule après avoir retirer la cigarette de sa bouche, ils entamèrent le refrain ensemble. Ils firent une danse rock, Alec effleura plusieurs fois son mari pour le chauffer en l'empêchant de le toucher à son tour ce qui le frustra. Ils terminèrent la chanson après que l'asiatique le fit pencher sur le côté en l'embrassant langoureusement, tous les invités applaudirent le spectacle que leur avait donné le couple.

\- Alexander, là tu m'impressionnes en me faisant vivre l'un de mes rêves sourit Magnus

\- Je voulais te faire la surprise en guise de cadeau de mariage ria Alec en l'embrassant sur la joue

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement avant d'être sifflé par Jace et Max, après la réception ils s'envolèrent au Canada. Ils atterrirent dans un chalet qu'Asmodée leur avait prêté en leur donnant la clef,

\- Au lieu de payer une fortune pour un hôtel, aller dans un chalet rien que vous deux proposa Asmodée

\- C'est trop, nous ne pouvons pas accepter refusa Magnus

\- Accepter en guise de cadeau de mariage pour vous deux sourit Asmodée en leur remettant les clefs du chalet

Magnus ouvrit la porte du chalet et Alec allait rentrer dans le chalet quand son mari l'attrapa pour le porter dans ses bras,

\- Mais lâche-moi, on va tomber tous les deux réfuta Alec en le tenant par le cou

\- Mais non, je devais te porter car c'est la tradition mon amour sourit Magnus

Il le déposa par terre arrivé dans le salon, ils regardèrent le chalet qui était assez luxueux et accueillant ainsi que chaleureux. Il y avait un grand salon avec une cheminée avec des bûches de bois à côté, les chambres étaient à l'étage et comportaient une salle de bain dans chaque chambre. La cuisine était en bas, l'asiatique alla faire du feu pour réchauffer la pièce car il faisait très froid, Alec s'assit dans le canapé en le regardant faire. Il vint vers lui et s'assit près de lui,

\- Mieux demanda Magnus

\- Mieux sourit Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, Magnus le fit s'allonger dans le canapé avant de l'embrasser dans le cou. Le Kitsune rejeta sa tête en arrière pour laisser son amant de continuer à l'embraser dans son cou, celui-ci mordilla sa peau en laissant des marques et des suçons dans son cou. Il lui déboutonna sa chemise en embrassant sa peau, son amant soupira d'aise avant de gémir en sentant ses lèvres sur ses tétons. Il lécha le bout de chair avec avidité avant de les grignoter, il faufila sa main dans son pantalon pour prendre son membre en le masturbant. Il gémit de plaisir de plus en plus fort, Magnus se redressa pour le débarrasser de son pantalon. Il s'installa entre ses jambes pour être face de son membre excité, il le prit en bouche avant de renflouer un reflexe de renvoi pour prendre le membre jusqu'au fond de sa gorge. Alec le prit par les cheveux en tirant dessus tout en criant de plaisir, son amant se redressa et vint l'embrasser avant de lui présenter un doigt qu'il happa pour le sucer ce qui le fit grogner de plaisir. Il l'introduit un doigt en lui avant de le faire coulisser, il regarda son mari bouger ses hanches sur son doigt avant qu'il rajoute encore deux autres. Au bout d'un moment il retira ses doigts et déboutonna son pantalon pour le pénétrer, Alec noua ses jambes autour de lui en gémissant de satisfaction et de plaisir. Il bougea ses hanches en lui, Alec cria de plaisir quand celui-ci atteignit sa perle de plaisir. Ils tombèrent par terre sous le plaisir, le Kitsune se retrouva à califourchon sur lui en criant de plaisir en sentant le sexe de son mari le pénétrer encore plus profondément. Il bougea ses hanches en gémissant de plaisir, Magnus le regarda bouger avec indécence et érotiquement sur lui. Il se redressa pour grignoter ses tétons ce qui le fit couiner, Alec cria de jouissance sur lui en se déversant. Il vint quelques minutes après lui, l'hydride s'effondra sur lui. Le professeur l'embrassa dans ses cheveux humides,

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi même si tu pues en ce moment se moqua Magnus

Il le frappa légèrement avant de l'embrasser, il se retira de lui en se mettant debout. Il le regarda prendre la direction de l'étage et le vit, il se retourna en lui lançant un regard coquin.

\- Je vais prendre une douche sourit Alec en battant des cils

Il ricana narquoisement avant de le suivre jusqu'à la salle de bain, ils s'embrassèrent dans le couloir en se caressant. Ils arrivèrent dans l'une des chambres avant de tomber sur le lit, le professeur le pénétra encore une fois en bougeant en lui. Alec tient les barreaux du lit en criant de plaisir, il mit une main sur l'épaule de son amant. Celui-ci le fit installer sur ses genoux pour qu'il soit en face de lui, il l'embrassa fougueusement. Ils jouirent encore une fois en s'effondrant sur le lit,

\- On va prendre une douche maintenant où tu veux encore un autre round susurra Alec en mordillant son oreille

\- Je préfère le faire dans la douche répondit Magnus

Il ria légèrement avant de se lever pour suivre son amant sous la douche où ils firent l'amour encore une fois, trois jours plus tard ils étaient heureux en lune de miel dans le chalet. Malgré qu'ils firent beaucoup de fois l'amour dans le chalet, ils prirent le temps d'aller se promener dans la forêt pour contempler les aurores boréales. Ils étaient assis dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre,

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus en l'embrassant

Ils rentrèrent dans le chalet après le spectacle, pendant que Magnus allait se doucher le Kitsune commença à préparer le repas. Il sentit une vague de chaleur venir le prendre, ses cheveux prirent une teinte argentée. Il souffla sous la vague de chaleur, il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Chéri ça va s'inquiéta Magnus en le voyant bizarre

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas rassura Alec avec un sourire

Ils préparèrent le repas ensemble, ils mangèrent en riant avant de s'installer au coin du feu de la cheminée pour discuter. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla et alla dans la cuisine après s'être douché, il vit un mot de son amant.

\- Je suis sorti un moment pour chercher du bois lut Alec

Il alla chercher quelques choses dans le réfrigérateur quand il sentit la vague de chaleur revenir l'assaillir, il referma la porte vite avant de s'éloigner pour se calmer. Son corps devint brûlant, il se métamorphosa dans sa forme Kitsune. Il se lécha les lèvres avec une lueur affamée, Magnus rentra dans le chalet avec le bois qu'il avait amassé.

\- Je suis rentré averti Magnus

Il n'entendit personne lui répondre, il déposa le bois près de la cheminée avant de chercher Alec dans le chalet. Il retourna dans le salon avant d'entendre un grognement animal, il essaya de se retourner avant de se faire plaquer par terre ce qui le fit crier de douleur. Il vit Alec sous sa forme de Kitsune nu en se léchant les lèvres, il allait parler quand celui-ci l'embrassa bestialement. Il remarqua le corps bouillant de son amant, il défie le pantalon de son mari et le fit pénétrer en lui en gémissant de plaisir. Il bougea ses hanches sur lui, Magnus essaya de mettre les mains sur ses hanches avant de se faire plaquer les mains parterre par le Kitsune. Il le regarda se déhancher avec fougue sur lui, il l'embrassa sauvagement en le blessant à ses lèvres. Le baiser était sanglant, il le relâcha pour se redresser en bougeant ses hanches tout en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Magnus se redressa ce qui le fit couiner de plaisir, il grignota ses tétons en touchant la base de sa queue. Il hurla de plaisir avant de se déverser en criant de jouissance, son amant continua avant de jouir à son tour. Il le fit basculer pour qu'il le surplombe et se retira de lui pour s'allonger près de lui,

\- Tu m'expliques demanda Magnus en le regardant

Il le regarda en souriant enjôleur, il se lécha les lèvres à nouveau en le regardant. Son mari frémit à nouveau d'excitation en le voyant avec une allure prédatrice dans les yeux, il sauta à nouveau sur lui en l'embrassant. Le professeur mordit ses lèvres jusqu'au sang ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Le sang de Kitsune d'Alec réveilla les instincts primaires de Magnus qui se jeta sur les lèvres de son mari à nouveau, il le pénétra à nouveau en bougeant ses hanches brusquement ce qui le fit crier de plaisir. Il ressortit son sexe pour le mettre à quatre pattes avant de le pénétrer de nouveau, l'hydride griffa le sol sous le plaisir avant de se cambrer. Son mari le refit retourner en prenant sa jambe pour mettre sur son épaule et le pénétrer encore plus profondément, il hurla de jouissance en se déversant à nouveau. Magnus continua de bouger en lui en le voyant à nouveau excité sous ses coups, il se déversa à son tour après que son amant ait joui plusieurs fois sous ses assauts. Il se retira de lui en souriant de voir son sperme déborder de l'intimité de son amant, il se pencha vers lui en mordillant son oreille de renard.

\- Une douche proposa Magnus

Il geignit encore plus à nouveau excité par la proposition indécente de son mari, ils se mirent debout avant de rejoindre l'étage. Alec couina de nouveau quand Magnus le prit sauvagement dans l'escalier, il tenait la rambarde de l'escalier d'une main et l'autre tenait l'épaule de Magnus. Il se déversa de nouveau avant d'être à nouveau excité, ils refirent l'amour plusieurs fois dans le couloir avant d'atteindre la douche. Magnus régla difficilement l'eau pour eux vue qu'Alec avait pris son membre dans sa bouche et le suçotait,

\- Putain Alec jura Magnus en agrippant ses cheveux

Il revint l'embrasser fougueusement et se fit plaquer contre la paroi de la douche, Magnus le prit par-derrière en le prenant et bougea en lui avant de l'embrasser dans le cou. Il fit claquer ses hanches en même temps que lui, il se déversa à nouveau avant d'être excité à nouveau. Magnus se retira de lui et ils prirent leur douche ensemble. Il le masturba ce qui le fit couiner avant de le pénétrer de nouveau, après leur douche ils atterrirent dans le lit et firent l'amour de nouveau toute la nuit. Quatre jours après qu'Alec soit entré en chaleur, le pic de chaleur de celui-ci avait atteint son summum. Magnus était allongé sur son ventre et regarda la neige qui tombait par la fenêtre, il fit un sourire en coin en pensant à ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant les quatre jours depuis que son mari était entré dans sa période de chaleur. Il n'avait jamais fait autant l'amour de toute sa vie, ils ne s'arrêtaient que pour manger ou se doucher. Il sourit encore plus car ils n'étaient pas sorti du lit depuis presque toute la journée car son amant était devenu insatiable de son corps, il sentit un mouvement près de lui. Alec vint s'approcher de lui en feulant en l'embrassant sur la nuque, il commença à se frotter à lui pour qu'il vienne l'honorer de nouveau. Il ricana silencieux mais ne bougeait pas du tout, il étouffa un grognement de plaisir quand il sentit les griffes d'Alec lui griffer le dos. Il se retourna en se mettant sur le dos, celui-ci se mit à califourchon sur lui en mettant le sexe de son mari en lui et commença à bouger ses hanches. Magnus rejeta sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir, il observa son amant le chevaucher avec érotisme. Alec avait la bouche grande ouverte en faisant sortir des gémissements obscènes, son cou était criblé de suçons et de morsures ainsi que certaines parties de son corps. Celui-ci le regarda avec de la luxure dans ses yeux de Kitsune, il griffa doucement son torse ce qui le fit râler de plaisir. Il se pencha pour lécher les perles de sang qui dégoulinait, il se redressa en se léchant les lèvres. Magnus sourit et le prit par les hanches pour le faire basculer sur le côté en jetant ses jambes sur lui pour le pénétrer encore plus profondément, Alec tient l'en-tête du lit en criant de plaisir avant de jouir sur son amant avant de nouveau être excité. Son mari se déversa en lui et se retira pour s'allonger près de lui, il l'observa somnolent avant de se redresser pour venir le voir de nouveau. Les chaleurs d'Alec durèrent deux semaines, ils étaient revenu à la normal. Magnus était entrain d'embrasser le cou d'Alec près du coin du feu,

\- Tu crois que pendant que tu étais en chaleur, tu pourrais porter notre enfant demanda Magnus en caressant son ventre plat

\- Je ne sais pas mais peut-être que je le porte en moi et si c'est le cas je serais ravi de le sentir souffla Alec

\- Sinon on attendra tes prochaines chaleurs pour que tu sois de nouveau fertile proposa Magnus

Il hocha la tête avant de l'embrasser, ils profitèrent du coin du feu. Après avoir passé six semaines en lune de miel au chalet, ils étaient de nouveau de retour à New-York. Tout le monde était ravi de les revoir,

\- Alors la lune de miel demanda Clary

\- C'était incroyable sourit Magnus en regardant son mari qui rougissait de bonheur

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la mort de Valentin et un sauveteur inattendue. Bisous glacées.**


	30. Chapter 29

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Guest: Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu XD**

 **Maia 0067: Une partie du mystère dévoilé ici XD**

 **Anomyme 45 : les chaleurs sera de retour dans le prochain chapitre**

 **Lavigne 126 : Mince tu es encore en vie la prochaine je te ferrai mourir pour de vrai avec mes lemons XD tu vas comprendre pour Asmodée dans ce chapitre**

 **Alec Barton: Encore raté je veux dire ravie que tu sois encore vie "sourire d'ange mais avec des cornes et une queue de diable" la prochaine fois je t'enverai vraiment à la morgue niark niark niark**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 29, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 29**_

Alec prépara le petit déjeuner pendant que Magnus se préparait pour aller en cours, il termina le petit déjeuner avant d'aller voir son amant entrain de se préparer dans leur chambre. Un mois était passé depuis leur mariage et leur lune de miel, Alec avait commencé à postuler à l'université où il avait obtenu une bourse. Il a préféré rester avec son mari au lieu d'aller sur le campus, sa fratrie était avec lui à l'université en plus de Clary et de Simon. La rousse passait régulièrement à l'appartement pour les voir malgré les chicanes du duo, il rendait visite à sa famille aussi de son côté. L'entraînement avec Raziel pour Magnus et Kuro se poursuivait, Magnus pouvait maintenant invoquer plusieurs apparences de Kuro en récitant des formules d'ailleurs le petit Neko avait eu sa troisième queue à force d'entraînement. Du côté de Magnus, il continua de nouer des liens avec son père. Celui-ci lui avait fait parvenir des photos de sa mère et de lui ce qui l'avait touché de revoir les photos de sa mère, il avait pleuré dans les bras d'Alec pendant plusieurs heures. Jocelyn passait assez souvent pour le voir et passer du temps avec lui en lui racontant comment était sa mère lors de sa grossesse quand elle l'attendait, il souriait devant les souvenirs de sa mère. Il avait gardé la lettre comme un souvenir d'elle, le Kitsune partageait la tristesse de son mari à chaque fois que celui-ci contemplait la lettre. Alec se dirigea vers la chambre et vit son amant entrain de se maquiller et se coiffer, il s'appuya sur le chambranle de la porte pour le regarder. Il le vit dans le miroir, il vint l'embrasser doucement avant que celui-ci le repousse doucement.

\- Tu vas être en retard pour le lycée averti Alec

\- Et toi, tes cours commencent à quel heure questionna Magnus

Il commence à partir de neuf heures si tu veux savoir répondit Alec

\- Le lycée ouvre à huit heures demi, il est que sept heures moins quart donc on a largement le temps de nous amuser pendant quelques minutes qu'en penses-tu susurra Magnus

Il parsema des baisers papillon dans son cou, il revint sur ses lèvres pour partager un baiser langoureux. Il commença à faufiler sa main sous son t-shirt,

\- Magnus, non tu vas être en retard gémit Alec

\- Tes gémissements me disent le contraire bébé, susurra Magnus en déboutonnant son pantalon

\- Non…le petit déjeuner…va…refroidir gémit Alec

\- J'ai trop envie de toi pour le moment et puis je fais ça vite allez bébé s'il te plaît rien qu'une minute souffla Magnus

Voyant l'état d'excitation de son mari, il sourit et lui fit l'amour contre le mur de leur appartement. Après s'être repus de leur désir, le professeur mangea son petit déjeuner avant de filer rapidement en emportant son déjeuner. Le Kitsune balança la tête avant de rougir en pensant à ce qu'ils venaient de faire, il soupira en passant la main dans ses cheveux. Il prépara ses affaires pour aller à l'université, il alla se préparer. Il vit Jace avec Isabelle sur le balcon, il ouvrit la porte vitrée pour les faire entrer.

\- Alors vous êtes venu me rejoindre sourit Alec

\- Oui, on est venue directement ici avant d'aller à l'université confirma Isabelle

Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé en attendant Alec qui termina de se préparer, après ça la fratrie se dirigea vers la maison de Clary pour la récupérer et ils partient avec sa voiture. Ils allèrent se présenter au bureau du secrétariat pour se recevoir leurs emploi du temps, ils se séparèrent chacun de leur côté pour aller dans leur cours respectifs. Pendant ce temps Magnus soupira de fatigue en regardant les copies des devoirs de ses élèves qu'il allait corriger, il entendit toquer à sa porte de classe. Il leva la tête pour voir Ragnor à la porte,

\- A ce qui paraît tu es marié déduit Ragnor

\- Oui, je le suis enfin dans la coutume d'Alec mais je suis encore fiancé avec lui pour le mariage dans nos coutumes répondit Magnus

\- Sérieusement ça ne m'étonne pas enfin bref alors qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être marié questionna Ragnor avec un petit sourire narquois

\- Franchement pour te dire c'est le paradis, je ne parle pas que du sexe mais je te parle en général tu partages ta vie avec quelqu'un que tu aimes. Je n'ai aucun mot pour te le décrire soupira Magnus heureux

\- Ravie que tu sois heureux mon ami, bon je te laisse je vais passer voir le club de théâtre pour leur donner un coup de main averti Ragnor en s'en allant

Il hocha la tête et le regarda partir, il passa la main dans ses cheveux avant de prendre son mobile pour téléphoner à son amant. Celui-ci lui répondit,

\- Comment vas-tu mon amour demanda Magnus

\- Ça va, les cours viennent de commencer et c'est vraiment dur répondit Alec

\- Oh je te comprends, si tu veux je pourrais t'aider sur certains sujets proposa Magnus

\- Merci mon chéri et de ton côté comment sont les nouveaux élèves demanda Alec

\- Terrible, on dirait qu'ils sont là parce qu'ils sont obligés soupira Magnus

Il rigola avant de discuter avec lui avant de raccrocher car c'était l'heure de la reprise des cours, il alla dans son cours. Après les cours il rejoignit sa fratrie avec Clary et Simon sur le parking du campus, ils étaient entrain de discuter.

\- Je vous dépose ou pas proposa Clary

\- Je suis désolé partez sans moi, il faut que j'aille au temple pour aider Raziel pour un travail décréta Alec

\- D'accord on se retrouve plus tard et embrasse mon frère pour moi salua Clary en entrant dans sa voiture

\- D'accord salua Alec

\- Tu sais ma chérie il ne fait que ça à longueur de journée alors tu n'as pas besoin de dire ça se moqua Jace

\- Merci Jace pour ton intervention râla Alec

Il lui fit un baiser volant avant de rentrer dans la voiture de sa petite amie, il se dirigea vers le sanctuaire et il vit que Raziel était en pleine méditation. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et le trouva dans la cour,

\- Bonjour Alec salua Raziel

\- Bonjour Raziel alors comment vas-tu demanda le Kitsune

\- Ça va malgré les demandes incessantes du conseil ainsi que la surveillance de la déesse envers les desseins maléfiques de Valentin répondit Raziel

\- Je vois souffla Alec

\- En plus mère m'a dit que la guerre va bientôt avoir lieu et qu'il faut se préparer à cette éventualité souffla Raziel

\- Je comprends, alors que puis-je faire pour toi demanda Alec

\- Bof pas grand-chose, tu devras faire comme d'habitude sourit Raziel

Il hocha la tête avant d'aller faire son travail, il s'occupa du travail au temple avant de rentrer chez lui. Magnus l'accueillit avec un baiser passionné, ils se rendirent dans un restaurant pour dîner tous les deux avant de rentrer chez eux pour terminer leur soirée dans leur lit. Pendant Valentin se dirigea avec un sourire en dehors de sa maison, il observa plusieurs hommes l'attendre en s'inclinant devant lui à part certains. Un homme aux yeux de serpent s'approcha de lui en tirant sa langue fourchue,

\- Tu es sûr de ton coup en nous promettant de nous venger des clans des Kitsune siffla l'homme

\- Bien sûr je tiens toujours ma parole, je régnerai bientôt sur le ciel à la place des dieux que je tuerai de mes mains et ainsi vous aurez votre part en vous amusant avec les mortels déclara Valentin

L'homme s'inclina devant lui,

\- Alors je souhaite longue vie à notre empereur du ciel loua l'homme

Il ricana sadiquement, sa famille le regarda avec dédain. Camille passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds en le regardant. Jonathan la regarda d'un regard complice, Lilith s'irrita devant leur complicité malsaine.

\- Comme si les dieux allaient le laisser devenir le nouvel empereur du ciel se moqua Jonathan

\- Jonathan, ça suffit ordonna Lilith

\- Quoi, je dis la vérité ricana Jonathan

\- Ton père va réussir à éliminer tous les dieux qui règnent dans les cieux déclara Lilith

\- Tu dis ça mais toi-même tu n'es pas si sûr critiqua Camille

Elle lui lança un regard d'agacement, ils rejoignirent dans les rangs pendant que Valentin avec une lueur de démence dans les yeux faisait un discours à son égard.

\- Ce qu'il peut-être fatiguant soupira Camille faussement lassée

Son demi-frère ria à sa blague,

\- MAINTENANT QUE LES DIEUX COMMENCENT A TREMBLER DEVANT MOI, CAR JE SUIS LE NOUVEAU EMPEREUR DU CIEL clama Valentin en ouvrant les bras

\- A NOTRE NOUVEAU DIEU cria l'un de ses hommes

Tous clamèrent son nom en tant que nouveau dieu, ils se dirigèrent vers des villages des mortels et commencèrent à piller. Jonathan en profita pour violer et tuer des femmes sous le regard narquois de Camille,

\- Comme tu le vois notre plan se déroule à la perfection sourit Camille

\- Oui, bientôt il va regretter ses mots ainsi ce sera notre chance de briller près du ciel ricana Jonathan en giflant la femme qu'il était entrain de violer

La femme s'était évanouis sous la gifle, Jonathan termina sa besogne avant de cracher sur elle. Camille se leva de sa position et regarda les yeux de la femme, elle vit les yeux bleus de la femme.

\- Ce que je déteste ce genre de bleu, ça me fait penser à la catin de Magnus rétorqua Camille

Elle planta ses griffes dans les yeux de la jeune femme en la rendant aveugle, celle-ci mourut sur le coup. Son frère le regarda entrain de brûler de jalousie,

\- C'est fou ce que tu es baisable quand tu es jalouse susurra Jonathan

\- Je sais mais pour le moment je ne veux pas de toi car tu as la queue pleine de fluide de cette pétasse ricana Camille

Ils ricanèrent avant de rejoindre les hommes de leur père, celui-ci s'avança près du territoire du clan des Nephilims. Inari de là-haut contempla avec tristesse les dégâts causé par l'armée de Valentin, elle serra les poings avant de se matérialiser devant Raziel.

\- Raziel rassemble tous les clans, Valentin a lancé son armée sur tous les villages de mortel et il se rapproche de nos territoires ordonna Inari

\- Bien mère s'empressa Raziel

Magnus et Alec étaient entrain de savourer un moment tous les deux dans le canapé en s'embrassant sans savoir ce qui se passait,

\- Tout à l'heure tu vas voir Asmodée demanda Alec

\- Oui, il va bientôt aller à l'étranger pour quelque temps pour le travail répondit Magnus

\- C'est cool enfin pour lui de voyager souffla Alec en caressant la main de son amant avec son pouce

\- C'est vrai que c'est cool mais ce qu'il l'a séparé de maman soupira Magnus

\- Magnus souffla Alec en le regardant

\- Ce n'est rien rassura son mari

Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de regarder la télé, ils entendirent du bruit sur le balcon. Ils virent le renard de Raziel,

\- Que se passe-t-il questionna Magnus

\- C'est une urgence, Valentin est presque à nos frontières avec son armée et Raziel demande à ce que tous les clans se rassemblent pour le contrer annonça le renard

Alec se leva de sa position et hocha la tête pendant que le renard s'en allait, Magnus se leva aussi.

\- Il faut que j'y aille signala Alec

\- Je viens avec toi proposa Magnus

\- Non, c'est trop dangereux refusa Alec

\- Ce n'était pas une question rectifia Magnus

\- Magnus, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose confia Alec en lui caressant la joue

\- Et moi de te perdre alors raison de plus pour que je vienne, Kuro et moi nous savons nous défendre maintenant convaincu Magnus

\- Entendu mais je serai toujours près de toi au cas où accepta Alec

\- D'après laisse prévenir Asmodée de mon absence avertie Magnus

Il téléphona à son père avant de partir avec son mari sur le champ de bataille, tous les clans des Kitsune céleste étaient au rendez-vous avec Raziel en tête. Alec arriva et vit ses parents présents avec sa fratrie à part Max dû à son âge, Maryse vint enlacer son fils avant de remarquer que Magnus était présent.

\- Magnus qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, c'est trop dangereux que tu sois là déclara Maryse

\- Maryse, je suis là pour combattre avec mon mari comme vous les faites avec Robert et ne me dites pas que c'est différent car moi aussi je me suis entraîné avec Kuro expliqua Magnus en voyant sa belle-mère parler

\- C'est d'accord sourit Maryse mais toujours inquiète à son sujet

Raziel leur annonça qu'ils arrivaient, tous les Kitsune prirent leurs formes respectives. Le professeur regarda son amant prendre sa forme, l'armée de Valentin arriva à la frontière. Le démon-renard vit tous les clans rassembler pour la bataille finale, la pluie commença à tomber ce qui les trempa tous. Valentin fit un sourire perfide en les voyants,

\- AUJOURD'HUI JE SERAI LE NOUVEU EMPEREUR DU CIEL ALORS POUR VOTRE SURVIE PROSTERNEZ-VOUS DEVANT MOI clama Valentin

\- Pauvre fou comme si nous allons nous prosterner devant toi, un Nogitsune qui est la honte des Kitsune divin cracha Raziel

\- Alors périssez décréta Valentin en faisant signe à son armée d'attaquer

L'armée se précipita sur eux, tous répliquèrent à leur tour. Alec s'élança dans la bataille pendant que Magnus ordonna à son familier d'entré dans la bataille. Le Kitsune trancha tout ce qui passa devant lui en se tachant du sang de ses ennemies mais la pluie le lavait, il fit un bond en arrière en laissant passer Jace sous sa forme animale. Kuro griffait et cracha du feu sur les ennemies qui s'approchaient de son maître, Camille tua quelques Kitsune avec Jonathan. Ils se regardèrent avant de voir Ithuriel devant eux,

\- Tiens donc l'autre gardien faiblard du temple se moqua Jonathan

\- Et vous les rejetons maudits de Valentin répliqua Ithuriel

Ils se jetèrent sur lui ensemble, les Kitsune commencèrent à renverser la situation. Valentin surit en combattant contre Raziel, il frappa violemment le gardien du temple.

\- Alors qu'attends-tu pour invoquer votre mère se moqua Valentin

\- Elle n'a pas besoin de venir pour un médiocre Nogitsune tel que toi vociféra Raziel en griffant son ennemi

Ils continuèrent à se battre, trois renards passèrent derrière le gardien sans qu'il ne le sache. Ils l'attaquèrent dans le dos, il cria de douleur avant de tomber violemment sur le sol après avoir reçu un coup en traître par Valentin. Alec vit ça et se dirigea vers lui,

\- Raziel est-ce que ça va s'inquiéta Alec à ses côtés

\- Ça ira rassura Raziel

\- Peuh et dire que tu es le Kitsune le plus puissant de tous ayant des liens avec la déesse-renard, quel guerrier pitoyable se moqua Valentin

\- Tais-toi pesta Alec en le regardant furieux

\- Alec, ne te prend pas la tête à son sujet si tu te laisses emporter par la haine, il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible conseilla Raziel en crachant du sang

\- Raziel s'inquiéta Alec

Il se releva en plongeant sa main dans son ventre pour retirer une boule noire, il cracha encore plus du sang lors de l'extraction. Il laissa tomber la boule par terre,

\- Tu croyais m'empoisonner avec ça, tu te trompes lourdement sale lâche se moqua Raziel

\- De toute façon qu'importe car je sais que la victoire sera mienne se vanta Valentin

Il allait se lancer sur Raziel, mais Alec passa devant en l'empêchant de faire du mal au gardien. Il l'attaqua furieusement, l'instinct primaire d'Alec prit le dessus et il attaqua le Nogitsune sans relâche. Celui-ci avait du mal à riposter à ses attaques, le plus jeune le griffait violemment ce qui lui laissa une marque sanglante sur son torse. Alec lécha se griffes imprégnées du sang de Valentin avant de cracher par terre,

\- Tu critiquais Raziel car c'est un piètre guerrier mais que dire de toi, on dirait que je suis entrain de combattre contre une fillette provoqua Alec avec un sourire moqueur

\- Espèce d'effronté, je vais te faire ravaler tes paroles menaça Valentin

\- Viens mon joli, je t'invite à tango ricana Alec

Ils se combattirent encore plus violemment, les trois Nogitsune qui avaient attaqué Raziel vinrent à nouveau prêter main-forte à leur chef. Ils allaient l'attaquer dans le dos d'Alec quand Kuro vint les empêcher de blesser Alec, Magnus les avait rejoints. Valentin tiqua en le voyant,

\- Ça va Alec demanda Kuro dos à lui

\- Tout va bien et merci rassura Alec

Valentin descendit sur terre pour faire face au couple, il jeta un regard de haine à Magnus.

\- Tout ceci c'est à cause de toi cracha Valentin

\- Je ne suis pas responsable de vos problèmes répliqua Magnus

\- Oh que si tu as toujours été dans mes pattes, même quand j'ai voulu te tuer dans cet accident il y a dix-sept ans de ça révéla Valentin

\- Quoi surpris Magnus

\- Oui, tu étais en route dans cette voiture après vos petites vacances familiales, je me suis mis en plein milieu de votre route et boum ton père a perdu le contrôle de la voiture raconta Valentin

Magnus se rappela comme dans un flash d'avoir vu Valentin au beau milieu de la route avant de la perte de contrôle de son beau-père, il serra les poings en réalisant qu'il avait devant lui le meurtrier de sa mère. Celui-ci éclata de rire sournoisement en se vantant d'être le responsable de la mort de sa mère, Kuro se gorgeait de la haine de Magnus et entama une transformation. Il se métamorphosa en un mi-lion et mi-panthère, il fit un geste pour attaquer le Nogitsune. Kuro attaqua Valentin avec ses griffes et ses crocs, celui-ci l'évitait en frappant violemment le familier. Il couina de douleur avant de lui donner un violent coup de patte à la tempe, il fut envoyer dans le décor. Alec se ressaisit du choc de savoir la vérité de la mort de la mère de son mari et alla prêter main-forte, un démon-serpent lui barra la route.

\- Tu vas crever espèce de chien mouillé insulta le démon en sifflant

\- Première leçon…commença Alec

Il disparut en apparaissant devant lui, il lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre.

\- …C'est que nous ne sommes pas ces vulgaires cabots termina Alec

Il combattit le démon pendant que Kuro avait des difficultés à se tenir debout à cause de l'épuisement de Magnus, malgré le pic de haine qui avait renforcé son énergie. Il était épuisé et fatigué, il était essoufflé par l'effort. Raziel qui était à terre en essayant de récupérer de ses blessures le vit épuisé,

\- Magnus, tu es épuisé sous l'effort, va-t'en d'ici. Tu ne pourrais pas le combattre dans ton état et tu risques de te faire tuer conseilla Raziel

\- Non, je veux venger ma mère déclara Magnus

Valentin arriva dans sa forme de Nogitsune, il regarda avec haine son adversaire qui était épuisé.

\- La chance a tourné comme je le disais, maintenant je vais te tuer avant de tuer ton cher mari pour qu'il te rejoigne au ciel ricana Valentin

\- Espèce de salopard insulta Magnus en se mettant à genoux épuisés

Kuro reprit son apparence originelle et vint près de son maître en se mettant devant lui comme pour le protéger, le démon regarda attentivement le familier.

\- Mais avant que tu ne meurs et tu rejoignes ta mère au ciel, je vais te confier un petit secret sourit Valentin

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est demanda Magnus

\- Tu crois que tu es doué dans l'art du Shikigami et que tu es arrive à invoquer un Shikigami parce que tu es un chanceux mais la vérité c'est dans ton sang que provient cet art, tu as toujours été destinés à devenir un maître du Shikigami depuis que tu étais dans le ventre de ta mère révéla Valentin avec un sourire sadique

\- Quoi depuis le ventre de ma mère répété Magnus choqué

\- Car tu viens…stoppa Valentin

Celui-ci fut attaqué par une boule de feu qui l'expédia dans la forêt, le professeur était encore choqué par la demi-révélation du démon. Alec vint le rejoindre ayant entendu la conversation,

\- Magnus tout va bien s'inquiéta Alec

\- Ça va juste épuiser rassura Magnus

Le Nogitsune revint à moitié brûlé, il avait la rage dans les yeux.

\- Qui a osé faire ça fulmina Valentin

Magnus vit un manteau d'homme devant lui comme pour le protéger, l'inconnu regarda Valentin avec lassitude.

\- Tu parles trop commenta l'inconnu nonchalamment

\- Papa reconnu Magnus

Asmodée se retourna vers son fils, il lui mit un coup de poing dans le ventre. Le professeur cracha la salive sous le coup, Alec se mit entre son beau-père et son mari.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend demanda Alec furieux

\- Alec, c'est entre mon fils et moi, ne t'en mêle pas s'il te plait proposa Asmodée en le regardant

Il hocha la tête et regarda son mari qui était à genoux devant son père, il l'observa entrain se récurer l'oreille.

\- Bon je pense qu'une explication va s'imposer mais je pense que ça se fera plus tard pensa Asmodée

\- Je le pense aussi renchéri Magnus

Il lui sourit avant de faire face à Valentin, il se gratta la nuque en le regardant. Celui-ci le regarda narquois,

\- Alors tu es venu à ce que je vois remarqua Valentin

\- Ouais parce que je m'ennuyais chez moi et en même temps je vous regardais de loin répondit Asmodée en haussant les épaules

\- Je pensais que tu étais venu venger la mort de ta femme se moqua Valentin

\- Bof tu es un démon alors moi les démons je les tue glissa Asmodée en mettant les mains dans ses poches

Le Nogitsune tiqua avant de se transforme sous sa forme animale, le père de Magnus se récura le nez et soupira avant de former une boule de feu dans sa main et l'envoyer sur le démon. Magnus fut impressionné par la force de son père tous comme Alec,

\- Bon avant qu'on commence à se battre tous les deux décréta Asmodée en sortant un morceau de parchemin

Il fit un geste de la main avec le parchemin, le parchemin se transforma en un dragon blanc assez grand pour transporter des personnes sur son dos. Il se posa près de son maître,

\- Hakuryuu, emmenez-les assez loin de moi ordonna Asmodée

Le dragon hocha la tête et les prit sur son dos avant de s'envoler dans les airs, le père de Magnus souffla et regarda son adversaire.

\- Montre-moi le vrai pouvoir d'un maître Shikigami demanda Valentin

Il lui sourit avant de retirer un parchemin de sa veste, il le plaça devant lui et se concentra.

\- Par le contrat que nous avons passé, par le lien du sang qui nous unit, je t'invoque dans ce lieu et dans cette espace temps. Apparais en mon nom, je t'ordonne toi roi céleste gardien de la porte de l'Ouest, VIENS A MOI BYAKKO récita Asmodée

Asmodée fut prit dans une aura lumineuse qui se projeta dans le parchemin, il s'illumina avant de faire apparaître un tigre à dent de sable blanc. Celui-ci avait un collier en perle autour de son cou avec un voile au-dessus de sa tête et deux bracelets dorés étaient autour de ses pattes avant, il avait la grandeur d'un immeuble. Kuro miaula de surprise en le voyant, il s'inclina devant le tigre sous les yeux incompris du couple.

\- Kuro, que se passe-t-il demanda Magnus en voyant son familier soumis devant l'apparition du tigre

\- C'est Byakko le tigre blanc, gardien de la porte Ouest l'un des quatre Roi célestes expliqua Kuro en tremblant de peur

\- Je ne comprends pas souffla Alec

\- La déesse Amaterasu pour protéger le royaume céleste à créer quatre gardiens, il y a Seiryu le dragon azur gardien de la porte Est, Genbu le tortue noir gardien de la porte du Nord, Byakko le tigre blanc gardien de la Ouest et enfin Suzaku l'oiseau vermillon gardien de la porte du Sud. A eux quatre ils forment les quatre Rois céleste, pour comprendre la réaction de Kuro Byakko est plus puissant que le dieu-chat lui-même car il est considéré parmi les félins de l'empereur du ciel expliqua Raziel en ne quittant pas des yeux le combat

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que mon père l'a pu invoquer questionna Magnus

\- Normalement je ne devais pas te raconter ça mais tant pis au risque de me prendre un coup de sa part, ton ancêtre il y a bien longtemps de ça a sauver le fils d'un dieu. Pour le récompenser le dieu lui donna le don d'invoquer les quatre rois célestes sous forme de Shikigami raconta Raziel

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

Le combat faisait rage entre Asmodée et Valentin, celui-ci était fatigué par ses combats précédents. Le père de Magnus le mit à genoux et lui donna un coup dans la mâchoire, Valentin tomba par terre. Asmodée fit signe au dragon de venir vers lui, il les emmena au sol.

\- Bon on fait quoi avec lui demanda Asmodée en se récurant le nez

Alec allait parler quand une ombre apparut devant lui, il cligna des yeux pour voir la déesse Inari regarder froidement Valentin avant de le tuer avec ses pouvoirs divins. Il s'inclina devant elle, celle-ci sourit avant de se transformer en une boule de lumière pour achever la bataille.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre moment de paix et l'explication d'Asmodée. Bisous glacées.**


	31. Chapter 30

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: Explication dans le chapitre**

 **HekateWitch1 : Il n'y a pas de second mariage mais un lemon encore plus chaud avec un bonus**

 **Alec Barton : Pas de mariage mais un lemon pour t'envoyer à la morgue oui XD**

 **Lavigne 126 : Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il y avait un deuxième mariage XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 30, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 30**_

Magnus se réveilla en grimaçant de douleur, il se leva en allant dans la salle de bain pour se doucher. Alec était entrain de préparer le petit déjeuner pour eux, Kuro dormait dans le fauteuil avec Président Miaou. Il s'étira en venant dans la cuisine après s'être douché, il l embrassa son amant avant de passer à table. Il alla se préparer pour aller au lycée, il l'embrassa de nouveau avant de partir. Le Kitsune en profita pour faire vite le ménage avant de partir à son tour pour ses cours à l'université, il vit sa fratrie devant la maison de Clary entrain de l'attendre. Ils rentrèrent dans la voiture de la rousse et se dirigèrent à l'université, ils se séparèrent pour aller chacun de leur côté. Un mois était passé depuis la mort de Valentin par la déesse Inari, celle-ci avait terminé la bataille en tuant tous les démons-renard présent sur le champ de bataille. Après leur victoire Raziel avait récupéré ses esprits aidés d'Alec, sa famille vint le voir et fut agréablement surpris de voir Asmodée présent. Celui-ci leur expliqua brièvement sa présence pour ensuite se tourner vers son fils, il lui proposa de lui expliquer toute l'histoire de leur famille quand il sera prêt. Magnus avait accepté la situation, ils étaient rentré chez eux plus tard le conseil leur avait avoué que Jonathan et Camille ainsi que Lilith étaient encore en vie, ils s'étaient enfuis après les déchaînements de la déesse-Inari. La vie avait repris son cours malgré la menace des enfants de Valentin, Magnus soupira de fatigue en regardant ses élèves faire le contrôle, la sonnerie de la fin des cours sonna ce qui lui fit plaisir. Il appela son amant par téléphone,

\- Allo répondit Alec

\- Coucou mon amour salua Magnus

\- Magnus, quoi de neuf questionna Alec

\- Ça va, je viens de faire un contrôle à ma précédente classe. Et puis tu me manques terriblement soupira Magnus

\- Tu me manques aussi de toute façon on se retrouve ce soir pensa Alec

\- Je sais, je te propose d'aller tous les deux au restaurant pour ensuite terminer la soirée sous la couette qu'en penses-tu proposa Magnus

\- Va pour le restaurant mais la façon de comment on va terminer la soirée, on va verra ça ce soir répondit Alec

\- Alexander s'indigna Magnus

\- A ce soir mon amour raccrocha Alec

L'hydride rougissait sous les rires de sa fratrie avec Clary et le sourire de Simon ayant peur d'Alec,

\- Alors vous avez prévu quelques parties sous la couette nargua Jace

\- Oh ça va hein râla Alec en mangeant son sandwich

Arrivé le soir il entra dans l'appartement et vit le salon transformé romantiquement, Magnus vint avec une rose rouge.

\- Bonsoir mon amour sourit Magnus

\- Je croyais que nous allions au restaurant sourit Alec

\- J'y ai pensé alors pourquoi ne pas amené le restaurant à nous en plus je voulais passer un bon moment avec toi souffla Magnus en le prenant par la taille

\- Hum et tu veux terminer la soirée par quoi après demanda Alec en mettant les mains sur son torse

\- Par des parties sous la couette gloussa Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

Il soupira d'aise en sentant les baisers de son amant dans son cou, il l'embrassa fiévreusement avant de se séparer à bout de souffle. Ils passèrent à table avant de se rendre dans la chambre pour faire l'amour, Alec caressa les cheveux de Magnus dont la tête était sur son ventre. Ils regardèrent le plafond,

\- Chéri, a quand tes chaleurs demanda Magnus

\- Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai pas encore eu de bouffés de chaleurs pou le moment répondit Alec

\- Est-ce que tu as fait un test pour savoir si tu étais enceinte questionna Magnus en le regardant

Il secoua la tête de dénégation pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas enceint, le professeur souffla de dépit.

\- Ne t'en fais pas comme tu m'as dit, nous le ferons quand je serai de nouveau en chaleur. Et puis pour t'avouer je ne veux pas encore tomber enceinte pour le moment pour profiter de notre mariage sourit Alec

\- Mon amour, je crois que je viens de retomber amoureux de toi souffla Magnus en se relevant

Il vint l'embrasser avant de lui faire l'amour à nouveau, le lendemain ils se rendirent chacun dans leurs cours respectifs. Pendant le déjeuner Clary les invita à l'anniversaire de sa mère, après les cours ils allèrent préparer la maison pour l'anniversaire surprise de Jocelyn. Celle-ci fut distraite par Luke qu'il l'avait emmené se promener en amoureux,

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez offrir à Jocelyn questionna Isabelle en accrochant des ballons aidés de Simon

\- Pour ma part un tableau de son peintre préféré répondit Clary

\- Un collier qu'elle avait vu en vitrine une fois mais qui était trop cher pour elle répondit Magnus

\- Je vois, dommage qu'on sache ça que maintenant sinon on lui aurait offert quelque chose soupira Isabelle

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je pense que votre présence lui fera le plus grand bien rassura Magnus

\- Merci Magnus sourit Isabelle en l'embrassant sur la joue

Alec sourit aux gestes avant de continuer d'aider son frère pour les décorations, Clary reçut un message de leur père et prévint tout le monde d'aller se cacher pour la surprise de sa mère. Ils allèrent se cacher et quand Jocelyn ouvrit la porte,

\- SURPRISE crièrent-ils tous

Elle fut choquée de voir que ses enfants avaient organisé son anniversaire dans son dos, elle mit la main sur sa bouche.

\- Joyeux anniversaire maman souhaitèrent Magnus et Clary en venant l'enlacer

\- Il ne fallait pas les enfants souffla Jocelyn

\- Joyeux anniversaire Jocelyn de la part de tous les Lightwood sourit Alec

\- Merci Alec remercia Jocelyn

Ils passèrent à table avant de couper le gâteau, ses enfants lui offrirent des cadeaux dont elle fut ravie. Après la soirée Alec et Magnus s'en allèrent, ils étaient en chemin pour rentrer à l'appartement quand le professeur bifurqua sur un autre chemin. Le Kitsune le regarda curieusement,

\- Où est-ce qu'on va questionna Alec

\- Disons que je voudrais aller à la plage avec toi et prendre un bain de minuit proposa Magnus

\- Tu sais qu'il y a des personnes qui sont sur la plage en ce moment décréta Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas sourit Magnus

Ils se rendirent à la plage tous les deux, ils se déshabillèrent et plongèrent dans l'eau pour se baigner. Magnus vint nager près d'Alec qui était assez réticent de se baigner,

\- Bébé, viens demanda Magnus en lui tendant la main

\- Je ne veux pas trop nager dans les profondeurs refusa Alec en restant au bord

Il roula avant de venir vers lui et l'embrasser, ils restèrent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre dans l'eau avant de ressortir ayant froid. Ils rentrèrent ç l'appartement et allèrent se réchauffer sous la douche, ils étaient dans le lit à faire leurs travail respectifs.

\- Magnus, est-ce que tu as parlé avec ton père questionna Alec

\- Oui, en ce moment il est en Europe pour son boulot. Il m'a dit que dès qu'il rentrera de son travail,il m'expliquera l'histoire de sa famille et mon héritage raconta Magnus

\- Est-ce que tu vas lui demander de t'entraîner demanda Alec

\- Je ne sais pas Alexander, je ne pense pas pour le moment je veux profiter de ce moment de paix déclara Magnus

Il hocha la tête en se plongeant à nouveau dans ses cours, Magnus fit aussi son travail. Quelques jours plus tard Alec était chez sa famille, il était entrain de regarder le combat entre Isabelle et Max. Jace vint près de lui en le frappant dans le dos, il sentit ses nerfs être à vif. Il cria de douleur,

\- Alec demanda Jace

\- Je crois que mes bouffés de chaleur sont arrivés conclu Alec en sentant encore la claque de Jace dans son dos

\- Je vois souffla Jace

Il hocha la tête avant de continuer de regarder le combat, Isabelle et Max terminèrent leur combat avant de venir vers eux. Max fonça dans les bras d'Alec qui le repoussa brutalement, le plus jeune ne compris pas la situation.

\- Désolé Max mais ne me touche pas parce que je suis entré dans mon cycle de reproduction s'excusa Alec

\- Je comprends Alec rassura Max

Alec lui ébouriffa les cheveux, ils rentrèrent dans la maison pour le déjeuner. Sa mère comprit qu'il était entré dans son cycle de reproduction, toute sa famille ne le toucha pas en comprenant son problème. Il rentra chez lui et prépara le repas pour faire un dessert pour Magnus en ayant demandé à sa mère la recette, il le prépara quand Magnus rentra dans l'appartement ayant passé la journée au club pour faire l'inventaire de ses produits et vérifier les comptes. Il vint derrière lui,

\- Bonjour mon chéri salua Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

Il grimaça de douleur et lui donna un coup de coude ce qui le fit crier de douleur, il le regarda éberlué.

\- Alexander s'offusqua Magnus

\- Je suis désolé mon amour mais je suis entré dans mon cycle de reproduction s'excusa Alec

\- Oh compris Magnus

\- Je suis désolé, tu sais comment ça fonctionne s'excusa Alec penaud

\- Ne t'en fais pas mon cœur, je vais attendre et t'aider à traverser tout ça et puis je suis habitué maintenant sourit Magnus en le caressant à travers son kimono

Il mit sa tête sur son torse et Magnus respira l'odeur de ses cheveux, ils mangèrent et allèrent se coucher. Le professeur regarda son amant endormi et l'envie de le toucher le prit, il réfléchit en sortant du lit. Il vit ses deux chats entrain de jouer avec leurs jouets, il regarda attentivement la canne à plumes à chat avant d'avoir une idée. Alec se réveilla sous l'odeur de la nourriture, il alla se préparer avant de rentrer dans la cuisine. Il vint l'embrasser sur la joue,

\- Ça sent bon, tu cuisines quoi demanda Alec

\- Des œufs au bacon avec des toasts français, sourit Magnus

\- J'ai hâte de manger gloussa Alec en se mettant à table

Ils mangèrent à table tout en discutant, le Kitsune alla dans le canapé pour regarder la télé.

\- Chéri, ça te dirait de sortir un peu proposa Magnus

\- D'accord accepta Alec

Ils sortirent en allant se promener dans le centre commercial, pendant qu'Alec regardait un article,son mari en profita pour acheter l'article qu'il voulait et le cacha à son mari, il revint vers lui et paya leurs articles avant de regagner l'appartement. Arrivé le soir Alec se coucha près de son mari en discutant avec celui-ci, le lendemain il sentit quelque chose le caresser. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir son amant entrain de le caresser avec une plume,

\- Magnus souffla Alec

\- Ne dis rien et profite susurra Magnus dans un ton sensuel

Il lui fit enlever ses vêtements avant de lui caresser le corps avec la plume qu'il avait entre les mains, il gémit de plaisir en agrippant les draps.

\- Pense que ce sont mes mains et mes lèvres à la place, susurra Magnus à son oreille

Il se tortilla de plaisir en imaginant la scène dans sa tête, son amant fit descendre la plume sur son sexe érigé en tournant autour. Il donna des coups de hanche dessus pour apprécier le contact, il agrippa le t-shirt de son mari.

\- Magnus, plus s'il te plait j'en veux plus supplia Alec sous le plaisir

\- J'ai quelque chose pour toi mais si tu acceptes demanda Magnus

\- Tout ce que tu veux mais soulage-moi supplia Alec

Il se leva et prit un paquet et sortit un œuf avec une télécommande, Alec se lécha les lèvres avant de prendre l'œuf pour le mettre en lui. Magnus s'allongea près de lui et commença à régler l'intensité de l'œuf, le Kitsune cria de plaisir en agrippant les draps. Il rejeta sa tête sous les vibrations du jouet, son amant sourit en le voyant s'agiter sous le plaisir. Il régla pour augmenter les vibrations ce qui le hurler de plaisir, il prit la plume et continua ses caresses. Au bout d'un moment Alec se déversa sous la jouissance, le professeur éteignit l'œuf et vit Alec le retirer en tremblant. Il l'embrassa sur le front ce qui le fit couiner,

\- Désolé s'excusa Magnus

\- Ça va, juste que mon corps après ça est devenu très sensible au toucher expliqua Alec

\- Je comprends, c'est pour ça que j'ai acheté ça pour toi pour ne pas que je te touche déclara Magnus

\- C'était merveilleux souri Alec

Il s'approcha de lui mais garda une certaine distance, trois mois plus tard les bouffées de chaleur d'Alec ne cessaient de venir en sachant que ses chaleurs arrivaient à grands pas. Asmodée avait pris contact avec Magnus pour le prévenir de son retour de son voyage d'affaires, il lui proposa un rendez-vous pour le rencontrer. Ils se virent à la maison de vacance, Magnus gara sa voiture pour voir son père l'attendre assis sur son capot de voiture. Il sortit et le rejoignit,

\- Bonjour fils salua Asmodée

Bonjour père salua Magnus

\- Comme je te l'ai dit une explication s'impose concernant les secrets de famille décréta Asmodée

\- En effet oui confirma Magnus

\- Je te dirai tout mais pas ici réfuta Asmodée en sortant d'un morceau de parchemin

Il fit invoquer son dragon pour qu'il les emmène dans un endroit que seul Asmodée connaissait, ils atterrirent dans une forêt que Magnus ne reconnut pas.

\- Où est-ce que nous sommes demanda Magnus

\- Nous sommes à Jakarta en Indonésie où tout a commencé si tu veux savoir déclara Asmodée

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

\- Suis-moi demanda Asmodée

Il le suivit jusqu'à un temple dans la forêt, Asmodée retira ses chaussures et le professeur fit de même. Ils pénétrèrent dans le temple et vit un homme venir les accueillir, celui-ci était habillé d'un kimono. Il s'inclina devant eux avant de les emmener à l'intérieur, Magnus écarquilla les yeux en voyant une femme de dos habillée tellement légèrement qu'on pouvait voir à travers ses habits.

\- Si c'est pour me montrer cette femme, je te signale que je suis marié et heureux dans mon mariage rappela Magnus

Asmodée ne releva pas la remarque de son fils et continua de regarder la femme dans sa méditation avant de se tourner vers eux, Magnus vit que la femme avait un visage d'homme. Ses cheveux étaient ramassés en une longue queue cheval, elle portait un chakra sur le front. Elle s'approcha d'eux avec un sourire en les voyants,

\- Tu as décidé de me montrer enfin ton fils après tout ce temps Asmodée remarqua la femme

\- Il vient de savoir la vérité au sujet de sa naissance et de plus ce crétin de démon qu'est Valentin maudit soit son nom en passant avait commencé à révéler ses origines et Raziel pour enfoncer le clou lui a parlé d'une partie de l'histoire raconta Asmodée en soupirant

Elle éclata de rire en le regardant soupirer de fatigue, elle s'approcha de Magnus en lui caressant sa joue. Elle prit l'apparence d'Alec sous ses yeux, il poussa la femme qui reprit son apparence normale.

\- Je vous défends de prendre l'apparence de mon mari cria Magnus

Son père allait le gronder quand la femme le fit taire d'un signe de la main, elle sourit davantage en le regardant.

\- Tu es exactement comme ta mère, cette même fougue pas étonnant que tu aies épousé un Kitsune. Depuis ta naissance, tu étais destiné à lui enfin qu'importe. D'ailleurs je me suis pas présentée où avais-je la tête je suis Kanzeon Bosatsu la gardienne de ce lieu et de votre famille se présenta la jeune femme

\- Ou tu peux l'appeler esclave nargua Asmodée

\- Abrutie insulta Kanzeon

Il lui tira la langue, elle les invita à s'installer au beau milieu de la salle. L'homme qui les avait accueilli vint emmener du thé pour eux, il s'en alla en silence.

\- Qui est cet homme demanda Magnus

\- C'est mon neveu Konzen, il est destiné à prendre ma place en tant que gardien à ma mort et celui-ci à un caractère de cochon grommela Kanzeon

\- Nous pouvons revenir sur le sujet s'il vous plaît de mes origines demanda Magnus

\- Pardon, à l'origine ton ancêtre était un humain des plus simple. Il allait dans la forêt pour chasser et ramasser du bois pour sa famille, un jour il découvrit un faucon empêtré dans un piège à chasseur. Il le délivra avant de le laisser partir, ce faucon était le fils du dieu de la tempête Susano-o. Celui-ci vint dans la chaumière de ton ancêtre et le bénit d'a sauvé son fils, il lui apprit l'art du Shikigami et l'invocation des quatre rois céleste. Il lui donna la possibilité que toute sa descendance puisse avoir ce pouvoir, ton ancêtre fut le premier maître Shikigami à invoquer les quatre rois. Il transmit son pouvoir et le parchemin à son fils qui le transmit à son tour à son fils ainsi de suite jusqu'à ton père, d'ailleurs ton père est le quatre cents quatrièmes maîtres Shikigami actuel de la famille et tu es le prochain héritier raconta Kanzeon

\- Mais je ne comprends pas et vous qui êtes vous demanda Magnus

\- Comme je te l'ai dit au début, je suis la gardienne de ta famille et de ce lieu. Ton ancêtre a bâti cet endroit pour chaque génération puissent transmettre les quatre rois célestes expliqua Kanzeon en fumant une pipe

\- Vous pouvez vous aussi invoquer des Shikigami demanda Magnus

\- Oui, tout comme mon grincheux de neveu sourit Kanzeon

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

Elle sourit et se tourna vers Asmodée qui soupira, il se gratta la nuque. Elle lui roula des yeux en le regardant,

\- Comment veux-tu que je lui explique un truc si tu ne lui montres pas gronda Kanzeon

\- Oh ça va hein, à part mon père et toi avec Eva personne ne l'avait vu grimaça Asmodée

\- Comme si je te matais sans cesse se moqua Kanzeon

Il maudit la jeune femme dans sa barbe avant de retirer sa veste et sa chemise, il se tourna pour montrer à son fils son dos. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux en voyant le dos tatoué de son père, celui-ci avait un pentacle avec quatre dessins représentant les quatre animaux célestes avec une inscription au milieu en caractère japonais.

\- Ce tatouage représente les quatre animaux gardiens célestes que ta famille peut invoquer et le caractère que tu vois signifie tempête pour honorer le dieu Susano-O expliqua Kanzeon

\- Ça veut dire que je me ferai tatouer quand je vais devenir le nouveau maître Shikigami de la famille demanda Magnus

\- Oui, après beaucoup d'entraînement pour que tu puisses invoquer les quatre en même temps expliqua Kanzeon

Elle lui expliqua certains secrets de sa famille avant de sortir du temple, l'asiatique essaya de digérer ce qu'il avait appris du côté de la famille de son père. Celui-ci sortit le parchemin, il se tourna vers son fils qui l'appela.

\- Papa, si ça te gène pas est-ce que tu pourrais me les montrer tous les quatre proposa Magnus

\- Pas maintenant ma puissance risque de te tuer si je te les montrait refusa Asmodée en invoquant son dragon

Il hocha la tête avant de rentrer chez lui, quand il arriva son mari vint l'accueillir. Il lui raconta toute l'histoire de sa famille et ainsi que son futur rôle de maître après son père,

\- Si je comprends bien notre enfant sera l'héritier de ta famille conclu Alec

\- Oui, confirma Magnus

\- Notre enfant sera très puissant non seulement avec les pouvoirs des Kitsune mais aussi avec les pouvoirs de ta famille au sujet de Shikigami déduit Alec

Il ricana narquoisement avant de l'embrasser, il rigola quand celui-ci le fit basculer sur le canapé pour le chatouiller. Quelques jours plus tard Magnus se réveilla seul dans le lit, il se rendit dans la cuisine pour voir la transformation de son amant en Kitsune. Celui-ci était essoufflé avant de le voir, il se lécha les lèvres.

\- Mon renardeau est en chaleur sourit Magnus

Alec s'élança sur lui et le plaqua par terre, il étouffa un cri de douleur avant de voir son amant l'embrasser sauvagement. Il poussa un râle de plaisir quand celui-ci commença à se déchaîner sur son membre en se frottant à lui, le Kitsune griffa sa chemise pour exposer son torse. Il vint grignoter ses tétons, son mari essaya de se dégager mais celui-ci le plaqua en le défendant de bouger pour qu'il profite de son corps. Il arracha ses vêtements ainsi que celui-ci de son amant, il prit le membre et le fit glisser en lui avant de commencer à bouger fougueusement sur son membre. Magnus poussa des râles de plaisir, Alec se mordit les lèvres avant de lui faire partager son sang. Le côté animal de Magnus se réveilla au sang du Kitsune, il lui donna des coups de reins qui le fit se cambrer et relâcha la pression sur les bras de son amant. Celui-ci en profita pour le renverser par terre et ramener ses jambes sur lui pour le pénétrer plus profondément, il glapit de plaisir avant de déverser sur lui. Il fut à nouveau excité malgré les coups butoirs de son mari en lui, celui-ci se déversa en lui dans un râle rauque. Il se retira de lui et le regarda encore excité, il le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena sous la douche. Il le plaqua sur la porte et le pénétra de nouveau, Alec noua ses jambes autour de lui en criant de plaisir sous l'ondulation de Magnus. Ils jouirent encore une fois avant de refaire l'amour dans la chambre ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain, l'hydride couina de plaisir quand son amant le doigta pendant qu'il réglait l'eau de la douche. Il le pénétra de nouveau ce qui le fit gémir de satisfaction, il fit claquer ses hanches contre les siennes. Il se déversa dans la douche et l'eau le nettoya, Magnus se déversa en lui avant de se nettoyer à son tour. Alec chevaucha son amant après avoir atteint son pic de chaleur dans les quatre jours qui suivit son entré en chaleur, Magnus avait appelé sa sœur pour qu'elle puisse s'occupe de ses chats le temps que les chaleurs d'Alec passent. Celle-ci avait récupéré très rapidement les deux félins avant qu'ils soient traumatisé à vie en voyant le Kitsune se diriger vers son frère nu et excité même si elle avait avoué que celui-ci était bien doté, il se cambra sous le plaisir. Magnus lui caressa la base de sa queue ce qui le fit glapir de plaisir, il jouit sur son amant et avant d'être à nouveau excité. Il tomba sur lui somnolent, le professeur l'embrassa dans ses cheveux blancs. Il lui caressa les oreilles ce qui le fit se redresser, il stimula à nouveau le sexe de son mari et le mit en lui et bougea ses hanches. Magnus le fit basculer sur le lit et bougea en lui, les chaleurs d'Alec durèrent comme la première fois deux semaines. Un mois plus tard le Kitsune se rendit chez sa famille pour les voir, sa mère venait de rentrer de son travail. Il l'embrassa sur la joue,

\- Comment vas-tu maman demanda Alec

\- Tout va bien, mon chéri et toi sourit Maryse

Il allait répondre quand il capta le parfum de sa mère, il grimaça avant de courir dans la salle de bain pour vomir. Maryse le rejoignit,

\- Est-ce que ça va demanda sa mère inquiète

\- Ça va, juste ton parfum qui m'a donné la nausée grimaça Alec

\- Je suppose que tu as mangé quelque chose qui n'était pas bon parce que tu es tout pâle remarqua Maryse en l'examinant

\- Je suppose de toutes façons je vais rentrer à la maison pour me reposer pensa Alec

\- C'est d'accord si tu te sens mal appelle-moi conseilla Maryse

Il hocha la tête avant de rentrer chez lui pour s'endormir sur le lit, Magnus le trouva dans le lit endormit.

\- Ça va mon amour s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Oui tout va bien maintenant sourit Alec

\- J'ai fait à manger, tu viens manger proposa Magnus

\- Je suis affamé gloussa Alec en lui souriant

Ils passèrent à table, son mari ria en le voyant manger plusieurs fois. Ils allèrent se coucher, le lendemain Magnus se réveilla en entendant son amant vomir dans les toilettes. Celui-ci ressortit après avoir tiré la chasse, il était pâle avec une serviette humide pour s'essuyer.

\- Tu es encore malade remarqua Magnus

\- Ça va, je vais juste me reposer un peu avant d'aller à l'université proposa Alec

\- Tu es sûr si tu veux je me prendre un jour et m'occuper de toi proposa Magnus

\- Tout va bien, va au bahut et si je me sens mal je rentre à la maison et je t'appelle rassura Alec

\- Entendu accepta Magnus en se levant

Il se prépara avant de partir et il en profita pour faire un thé pour son mari, celui-ci s'endormit avant se réveiller un peu mieux. Il but son thé avant de partir à l'université, il se sentit très fatigué au cours de la journée et il arriva à l'appartement et s'endormit sur le canapé.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre les tentatives de séduction de Camille et les sautes d'humeur d'Alec. Bisous glacées.**


	32. Chapter 31

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **HekateWitch1 : Bien sûr qu'on va la revoir mais pas pour le moment,**

 **Lavigne 126 : Eh oui c'est un petit bébé en route et pour "les" bébés tu aura une surprise XD**

 **Alec Barton: Soit maudit "avec un éclair derrière" je t'aurai la prochaine fois XD**

 **Maia 0067 : Ravie que ça t'a plu et voici la suite que tu attendais**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 31, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 31**_

Alec vomit encore une fois dans les toilettes de l'université, il toussa pour recracher tout le contenu de son estomac. Il se releva et tira la chasse en rinçant sa bouche et se regarda dans le miroir pour voir que son visage était très pâle, il sortit des toilettes pour voir Jace qui l'attendait. Celui-ci le regarda inquiet, il lui rassura d'un regard avant de rentrer dans son cours. Il sentit la fatigue le gagner lors des cours alors il leva la main pour dire à son professeur qu'il rentrait chez lui, Isabelle l'attendait dehors n'ayant plus cours. Elle le raccompagna chez lui et appela leur mère malgré ses protestations, celle-ci ne pouvait pas venir maintenant car elle avait rendez-vous en plus de trois opérations à faire. Elle lui donna rendez-vous à l'hôpital pour l'examiner, il alla se coucher après qu'Isabella lui ai préparé un thé pour lui. Il se réveilla plus tard un peu mieux et but son thé, Izzy était déjà rentré et avait préparé à manger pour lui. Il se jeta dessus affamé, il lava sa vaisselle avant de s'installer devant la télé pour se reposer. Magnus arriva plus tard et le vit entrain de regarder la télé, il l'embrassa tendrement,

\- Ça va mieux demanda Magnus en s'installant près de lui

\- Toujours pas, je suis rentré de bonne heure car j'étais trop fatigué en plus j'ai encore eu des nausées aujourd'hui grimaça Alec

\- Est-ce que tu as contacté ta mère pour la prévenir questionna Magnus

\- Elle m'a donné un rendez-vous à l'hôpital pour m'examiner répondit Alec

\- D'accord, tu es sûr que tu vas mieux s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Oui je te l'assure rassura Alec

Il lui bécota un baiser pour le rassurer, Magnus souffla et lui fit confiance. Il alla faire à manger avant de prévenir son amant que le repas était prêt, il vint manger ayant faim. Il se servit plusieurs fois sous le regard amusé de son mari,

\- En tout cas tu n'as pas perdu ton appétit gloussa Magnus

\- Crois-moi ou pas j'ai l'impression que je passe mon temps à manger souffla Alec

Ils terminèrent de manger et allèrent dans la chambre, Alec regarda Magnus entrain de se changer quand il sentit du désir envers lui. Celui-ci sourit en voyant le désir dans ses yeux,

\- Tu es d'humeur câline ce soir remarqua Magnus

\- Tu n'aimes pas susurra Alec

\- J'aime bien sourit Magnus amusé

Il l'embrassa passionnément avant de lui faire l'amour, le lendemain Alec se réveilla avec des maux de tête qui le firent gémir. Il se leva et se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour chercher un médicament dans l'armoire à pharmacie, les notices des médicaments lui donnèrent le tournis avant de tomber près des toilettes pour vomir tout ce qu'il avait dans l'estomac. Magnus se réveilla en l'entendant vomir, il se leva et alla le soutenir. Alec toussa et se redressa pendant que son mari tirait la chasse, il l'aida à se débarbouiller et le mit au lit.

\- Je vais te faire un thé pour soulager tes nausées proposa Magnus

\- D'accord, j'ai impression que ma tête va exploser sous les nausées que je suis entrain de subir grimaça Alec en mettant la main sur sa tête

Magnus mit la main sur la tête de son mari, celui-ci soupira de soulagement en sentant sa main fraîche sur sa tête en feu. Il alla faire du thé pour lui en appelant sa belle-mère pour l'informer de l'état d'Alec,

\- Alec va toujours mal questionna Maryse

\- Oui, il se plaint de migraine et là il vient de vider son estomac dans les toilettes après avoir englouti beaucoup de choses expliqua Magnus en préparant le thé

\- Je vois, je vais passer le voir et l'examiner avant de partir à l'hôpital signala Maryse

\- D'accord merci Maryse remercia Magnus

\- Ce n'est rien répondit sa belle-mère

Il rapporta le thé pour son amant qui était allongé sur le lit, celui-ci se redressa et l'embrassa en le remerciant

\- Ça va mieux demanda Magnus

\- Un peu, l'odeur du thé fait un peu passer les nausées décréta Alec en le buvant

\- Ta mère va passer t'examiner pour savoir ce que tu as avant d'aller à son travail révéla Magnus

\- D'accord, je me sens fatigué en tout cas bailla Alec

\- Reposes-toi le temps que j'aille préparer le repas en attendant proposa Magnus

Il hocha la tête et s'endormit, son mari l'embrassa sur le front avant de se lever pour aller dans la cuisine pour faire le petit déjeuner. Kuro vint sauter sur son épaule,

\- Alec est malade demanda Kuro

\- Oui, il est malade en ce moment. Evite de le déranger d'accord demanda Magnus

\- Entendu, par contre je ne sais pas mais son odeur est différente de d'habitude commenta Kuro

\- Comment ça son odeur est différente questionna Magnus

\- Eh bien son odeur sent plus comme les bonbons avec une touche du miel, expliqua Kuro

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire souffla Magnus devant l'explication de son familier

Le chat noir hocha la tête avant de sauter par terre rejoindre l'autre chaton, le professeur repensa à ce que venait de dire son familier au sujet de l'odeur de son mari. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de le voir se réveiller en s'étirant, il vint l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Bien reposé demanda Magnus

\- Je suis encore plus fatigué qu'avant bailla Alec en posant la tête sur son épaule

\- Je vois, je fais à manger. Tu as faim demanda Magnus

\- Un peu répondit Alec

Il alla préparer la table pour eux, ils mangèrent avant de regarder la télé. Ils entendirent la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Magnus se leva et alla ouvrir sur Maryse, il haussa un sourcil en voyant sa belle-mère devant la porte.

\- Je suis en voiture répondit Maryse en guise de salutation

\- Je vois, c'est rare de voir un Kitsune en voiture nargua Magnus

Elle roula des yeux avant d'aller dans le salon pour voir son fils, celui-ci était allongé dans le canapé. Il se redressa avant de renifler l'odeur du parfum de sa mère, il se leva pour se précipiter dans les toilettes pour renvoyer son déjeuner. Maryse suivit son fils dans la salle de bain pour le soutenir, elle l'aida à se débarbouiller avant de le faire s'allonger sur le lit.

\- Maman, ton parfum me donne envie de vomir hoqueta Alec

\- Alec, c'est la deuxième fois que tu me dis ça surtout que ça fait longtemps que je le porte déclara Maryse

\- Je suis désolé maman, mais c'est derniers temps les odeurs m'insupporte et je mange beaucoup pour ensuite vomir dans les toilettes en plus j'ai la migraine énuméra Alec en grimaçant

Sa mère le regarda lui dire ses symptômes en fronçant les sourcilles, elle avait remarqué que l'odeur de son fils avait changé pour être plus sucré. Elle l'examina en fronçant les sourcils, elle sourit ayant compris les symptômes de son fils.

\- A quand remonte tes dernières chaleurs questionna Maryse

\- Il y a un mois pourquoi demanda Alec en regardant sa mère

\- Si je te le demande ça veut dire quoi d'après toi sourit Maryse

Il cligna les yeux en se redressant vivement du lit, il passa la main sur son ventre plat.

\- Tu veux dire que je suis enceint réalisa Alec

\- D'après les symptômes et ton odeur c'est ça, tu es tombé enceint lors de tes chaleurs confirma Maryse en souriant

Il caressa son ventre encore sous le choc, sa mère l'embrassa sur le front et le félicita avant de se lever pour rejoindre son gendre dans le salon. Magnus se leva du fauteuil inquiet, celle-ci vint l'embrasser sur la joue ce qui l'étonna.

\- Tout va bien, il va te le dire ce qu'il a. Il faudrait que vous veniez à la maison signala Maryse en se dirigeant vers la porte

Magnus resta hébété par le comportement de sa belle-mère, il alla rejoindre son mari dans la chambre. Celui-ci le regarda avec amour et en souriant, il s'allongea près de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as parce que ta mère est partie sans rien me dire et elle nous invite à dîner en passant commenta Magnus

Il lui sourit en rougissant, il lui prit la main et le posa sur son ventre plat. Il le regarda en clignant des yeux, il réfléchit au geste avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai sourit Magnus

\- C'est ça, je suis enceint avoua Alec

Il éclata de joie en le prenant dans ses bras, Alec rigola au débordement d'amour de son mari. Celui-ci l'embrassa partout sur son visage

\- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime confessa Magnus à chaque baiser

\- Magnus, tu me fais mal rigola Alec sous les baisers

Il se redressa avant de poser ses lèvres sur le ventre plat de son renardeau,

\- Bonjour mon trésor, devine c'est qui c'est ton papa roucoula Magnus

\- Idiot souffla Alec en passant une main dans ses cheveux

\- Il faut qu'on le dise à mes parents déclara Magnus

\- D'accord on y va sourit Alec devant l'euphorie de Magnus

Ils se rendirent chez les parents de Magnus mais la maison était fermée, le professeur téléphona à sa mère pour lui demander où ils étaient. Ils allèrent au commissariat, Jocelyn était avec Luke entrain de lui donner son repas. Alec était amusé de voir le bonheur de Magnus en le prenant par la main,

\- Salut vous deux alors quoi de neuf salua Luke

\- Nous avons une nouvelle à vous communiquer sourit Magnus en regardant le Kitsune

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe demanda Jocelyn curieuse de voir le couple aussi joyeux

Magnus enlaça Alec par-derrière et posa la main sur le ventre de celui-ci qui gloussa, ils les regardèrent sceptiques.

\- Je ne comprends pas décréta Jocelyn

Ils sourient encore plus, Alec frotta son ventre ce qui fit tiquer Jocelyn, elle mit la main sur sa bouche en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Non, c'est…commença Jocelyn

\- Oui, maman tu vas devenir grand-mère avoua Magnus

Elle cria de joie ce qui alerta tout le commissariat, elle sauta dans les bras de son fils en riant et en les félicitant. Elle serra Alec à son tour, Robert entra dans la pièce après avoir entendu le cri de joie de la rousse.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici demanda Robert

Il renifla l'odeur de son fils qui avait changé, il écarquilla les yeux en comprenant ce qui se passait. Il sourit et vint serrer son fils dans les bras en les félicitant, ils entendirent un gros bruit.

\- LUKE cria Jocelyn en voyant son mari par terre

\- PAPA cria Magnus à son tour

L'infirmière vint soigner Luke qui était juste en état de choc, celui-ci répétait en boucle qu'il allait être grand-père. Tout le poste de police ayant appris la nouvelle vint féliciter le couple et Robert ainsi que Luke en les charriant sur le fait qu'ils allaient être grands-pères, le couple rentra chez eux après avoir invité la fratrie et Clary avec Simon.

\- Papa est rentré en mode choc en marmonnant quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris en plus de maman qui s'est mis à tricoter donc tu m'explique _s_ leur drôle de comportement demanda Clary

\- Nous avons le plaisir de vous dire que Magnus et moi, nous allons avoir un bébé révéla Alec en regardant son mari

Isabelle cria de joie et sauta dans les bras de son frère avec Clary, Jace vint prendre Alec dans ses bras en le félicitant avec Max,

\- Ça veut dire que je vais devenir oncle réalisa Max

\- Exactement petit frère tu seras tonton sourit Alec

\- Trop cool sourit Max de joie

\- D'ailleurs comment vous allez faire pour l'université demanda Isabelle

\- Nous avons parlé avec papa et maman à ce sujet, tant que ça ne voit pas je vais rester dans ma vraie forme et quand mon ventre se verra alors je prendrais ma forme féminine expliqua Alec

\- Les parents vont manipuler la réalité pour que tu sois toujours en cours conclu Jace

Il hocha la tête pour confirmer, ils restèrent avec le couple en fêtant la nouvelle. Alec était allongé sur le lit avec Magnus qui avait la tête posée sur son ventre plat en le caressant,

\- Magnus, tu as prévenu Asmodée de la nouvelle demanda Alec

\- Oui, je lui ai dit et il était heureux de savoir qu'il allait être grand-père. Il m'a dit qu'il allait bientôt nous rendre visite comme en ce moment il est en Russie pour les affaires expliqua Magnus

Il caressa ses cheveux gélifiés avant de s'endormir sous les caresses de son mari sur son ventre, le lendemain Magnus se réveilla en entendant son mari entrain de vomir. Celui-ci ressortit de la salle de bain avec une serviette humide,

\- Je vais préparer du thé pour faire passer tout ça proposa Magnus

\- Tu es un amour sourit Alec

Il lui sourit en réponse et amena un plateau de petit déjeuner pour lui,

\- Il ne fallait pas faire tout ça déclara Alec

\- Je ferrai tout pour mes deux amours sourit Magnus en mettant sa main sur le ventre d'Alec

Il gloussa et engloutit son repas avant de se préparer pour aller en cours, Jace vint récupérer Alec avec Clary pour ne pas qu'il se fatigue en usant de ses pouvoirs. Magnus se rendit à son tour à son travail, il entra dans sa classe de très bonne humeur.

\- Bonjour tout le monde, nous allons faire de la pratique avec certains produits chimiques et d'ailleurs vous aurez un devoir à rendre sur ce que vous avez réalisé décréta Magnus

Il passa dans chaque rang de ses élèves pour les aider, Camille leva sa main pour faire semblant d'avoir besoin d'aide. Il vint à son aide en ne remarquant pas sa tentative de charme, à la fin du cours elle attendit que le dernier élève quitte la classe pour venir vers lui. Elle pencha son buste en avant pour exposer ses seins,

\- Professeur Bane, j'ai quelque difficulté dans le devoir que vous nous avez donné susurra Camille en faisant glissant la feuille

\- Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas demanda Magnus insensible

\- Eh bien sur le choix de cet exercice expliqua Camille

Il lui expliqua rapidement le devoir, celle-ci fut irritée de voir son ex-amant insensible à son charme. Elle se redressa furieuse,

\- Dis-moi franchement professeur est-ce que je ne vous plais demanda Camille

\- Camilla, tu ne me plais pas du tout car premièrement tu es mon élève, deuxièmement je suis marié et enfin troisièmement je vais devenir père très prochainement sourit Magnus de joie

\- Félicitation pour cette nouvelle surpris Camille

\- Merci remercia Magnus

\- Excusez-moi s'excusa Camille

Elle sortit de la classe avant de partir dehors en s'envolant, elle explosa sa colère et sa rancœur contre Magnus.

\- JAMAIS JE N'ACCEPETRAI QUE TU FASSE TA VIE MAGNUS, SURTOUT AVEC CE CONNARD DE LIGHTWOOD cria Camille en dévastant tout sur son passage

Jonathan ayant vu sa colère vint la voir dans la forêt, il la regarda tranquillement. Il vint près d'elle en la prenant par la taille,

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu te comportes comme une enfant capricieuse, tu l'as jeté comme une vieille chaussette et maintenant que tu sais qu'il est plus qu'un mortel maintenant tu le veux se moqua Jonathan

Camille le gifla très fortement, ses griffes lui firent une entaille à la joue. Son frère lécha la blessure avec un air satisfait,

\- Ne te moque pas de moi Jonathan où tu pourrais le regretter amèrement menaça Camille

\- Ah oui demanda Jonathan en le prenant par la gorge

\- Oui répliqua Camille sans sourciller devant lui

Il lui plaqua contre un arbre avant de l'embrasser sauvagement, ils couchèrent ensemble sauvagement. Lilith regarda la scène de loin, elle tiqua avant de retourner dans le manoir. Elle croisa les bras en regardant au loin,

\- Il faut que je trouve un moyen pour éloigner ses deux-là car je ne pourrais pas assouvir ce que je désire depuis bien longtemps grinça Lilith

Elle fit venir un homme qui s'inclina devant elle, elle lui donna des ordres avant de contempler ses ennemies. Raziel regarda la scène avec un profond dégoût, il entendit des battements d'ailes. Il sortit du temple pour voir Asmodée le saluer,

\- Bonjour Asmodée, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite demanda Raziel

\- Pour te dire la nouvelle si tu ne la connais pas, je vais être grand-père révéla Asmodée

\- Félicitation à toi et au couple sourit Raziel

\- Ouais, ça me fait drôle que mon fils va devenir père. Bientôt il prendra ma place en tant que maître Shikigami et puis ce sera le tour de son fils soupira Asmodée

\- Tu as vécu toute ta vie pour cette éventualité mon vieil ami sourit Raziel

\- Tu l'as dit mais je ne regretterais rien de ma vie, j'ai rencontré la femme de ma vie dont j'étais éperdument amoureux qui m'a donné un fils. Chaque jour je prie pour qu'un jour je puisse la rejoindre au ciel souhaita Asmodée

\- Que ton vœu soit exhaussé souffla Raziel

Ils discutèrent assez longtemps avant que le père de Magnus parte, le gardien retourna à ses occupations. Alec se rendit chez ses parents avec Magnus, ils étaient entrain de contempler les fleurs du cerisier dans la cour.

\- C'est très beau s'extasia Magnus

\- Oui très magnifique sourit Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, Max vint les voir pour les prévenir qu'ils allaient passer à table. Maryse avait préparé un repas spécial pour Alec,

\- C'est un plat que ta grand-mère faisait quand je suis tombée enceinte de toi, c'est très nutritif et l'odeur est supportable expliqua Maryse

\- Merci maman remercia Alec

\- Que le temps passe vite, c'était à peine hier que je te voyais tenir sur tes jambes pour marcher et maintenant tu vas devenir père renifla Maryse

\- Maman sanglota Alec

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer s'excusa Maryse

\- Ce n'est rien renifla Alec

Il lui sourit avant de l'embrasser sur la joue, plus tard ils rentrèrent chez eux. Quelques jours plus tard Alec était en cours et alla déjeuner avec sa fratrie, il était entrain de manger quand il commença à couiner doucement.

\- Alec qu'est-ce qu'il y a demanda Jace

\- Ce n'est rien renifla Alec

\- Alec, dis-nous ce qui se passe s'inquiéta Isabelle

\- Je vous dis que ce n'est rien sanglota son frère

\- Tu veux que j'appelle Magnus proposa Clary

\- Non, je ne veux pas le déranger, c'est juste que je suis entrain de réaliser que je vais devenir une grosse baleine dans neuf mois pleura Alec

La fratrie avec Simon et Clary tombèrent des nues devant les sanglots d'Alec, les filles le consolèrent avant qu'il se calme.

\- Ne pleure pas pour ça consola Jace en lui tapotant le dos

\- Bien sûr, ce n'est pas toi qui es enceint. Espèce de crétin blond insulta Alec

Ils étaient surpris par le changement d'humeur d'Alec, celui-ci réalisa son éclat de colère et se remit à pleurer.

\- Je suis désolé pleura Alec

Il rentra dans l'appartement et se jeta dans les bras de Magnus qui était dans le canapé entrain de regarder la télé,

\- Tout va bien mon amour demanda Magnus en voyant les traces de ses larmes

\- J'ai eu des sautes d'humeur aujourd'hui répondit Alec

\- Oh bébé souffla Magnus en lui caressant les cheveux

Il l'embrassa langoureusement,

\- Je vais prendre ma douche pendant que tu réchauffes le dîner proposa Alec

\- Entendu sourit Magnus

Il réchauffa le dîner et vit le Kitsune sortit de la chambre en pleurant avec le pantalon déboutonné, il le réceptionna dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe s'inquiéta Magnus en le consolant

\- Je suis devenu trop gros et je ne rentre plus dans mon pantalon pleura Alec

\- Ce n'est pas grave mon chéri, on ira acheter des vêtements adaptés à ta taille consola Magnus

\- Comment ça à ma taille demanda Alec en le regardant

\- Oui, vu que tu ne rentres plus dans certains de tes pantalons. On va en acheter expliqua Magnus

\- Tu veux dire que je suis devenu gros pour toi c'est ça fulmina Alec

\- Non, je n'ai pas dit ça rassura Magnus

\- C'EST A CAUSE DE QUI QUE JE SUIS COMME CA cria Alec

\- Je suis désolé mon amour, je ne voulais pas dire ça s'excusa Magnus

\- TU n'es qu'un connard Magnus s'énerva Alec

Il rentra dans la chambre en claquant la porte fortement, le professeur s'excusa à nouveau dans le vide hébété. Kuro sauta sur son épaule,

\- Tu ne savais pas qu'il ne faut pas contrarier un Kitsune enceint déclara Kuro

\- Non, je ne savais pas et en plus je lui avais proposé ça comme ça réfuta Magnus

Il sauta par terre en levant les deux yeux en l'air et sauta dans le canapé pour se rouler auprès de Président Miaou qui vint se blottir contre lui, il regarda la télé et - commença à somnoler avant de sentir un poids sur lui.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir crié dessus mon amour mais j'ai les hormones qui me travaillent en plus j'ai du mal à me contrôler sanglota Alec

\- C'est du passé et je sais que ce n'est pas toi sourit Magnus en l'embrassant

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, Alec commença à se frotter contre son amant.

\- Hum Magnus, j'envie de toi susurra Alec

Il ricana narquoisement avant de l'emmener dans la chambre pour lui faire l'amour, le Kitsune s'endormit en ronronnant près de son mari. Au beau milieu de la nuit l'hydride se réveilla pour se diriger dans la cuisine pour fouiller dans le réfrigérateur, il alla réveiller Magnus qui le regarda ensommeillé.

\- Alexander, qu'est-ce qui se passe questionna Magnus

\- Je voudrais que tu ailles m'acheter un pot de glace à la banane avec une boîte d'ailes de poulet frit s'il te plait déclara Alec

\- Bébé, il est plus de deux heures du matin et aucun supermarché n'est ouvert à cette heure-ci réfuta Magnus

\- Magnus Lightwood-bane, écoute très attentivement je veux mon pot de glace à la banane avec mes ailes de poulet frit MAINTENANT alors tu vas aller le chercher MAINTENANT sinon crois-moi tu vas dormir pour une durée indéterminée sur le canapé menaça Alec en le fusillant du regard

\- J'y vais décréta Magnus en se levant

Il prit ses clefs de voiture et alla écumer tout les magasins ouvert pour trouver les envies de son mari avant de retourner dans l'appartement, il soupira de fatigue devant l'impatience du Kitsune qui tapait du pied à l'entrée.

\- Enfin souffla Alec en prenant le sachet

Il mangea les ailes de poulets en trempant dans le pot de glace, il gémissait de plaisir sous les yeux dégoûtés du professeur. Quelques semaines plus tard le couple se rendit chez les parents de Magnus pour dîner, Luke remarqua les cernes sous les yeux de son fils.

\- Envie nocturne conclut Luke

\- Je n'en peux plus, j'étais obligé de faire un stock de glace à la banane dans le frigo avec des ailes de poulet à portée de main parce que j'étais limite à m'endormir dans mes propres cours en plus j'ai l'impression qu'Alexander a plusieurs personnalités en même temps depuis la grossesse s'exclama Magnus

\- Mon fils, ton mari est entrain de passer dans la phase « ferme ta gueule et soumets-toi où je te fracasse la tête » expliqua Luke

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il est comme ça demanda Magnus

\- Ce sont les hormones qui lui font ça, un conseil que je vais te donner ne surtout pas parler de ses kilos car si tu le fais tu es un homme mort conseilla Luke

Magnus soupira dépité alors que son père lui tapotait dans le dos narquoisement,

\- Allez ça en valait la peine ses deux semaines de chaleur se moqua Luke

\- Je le regrette amèrement soupira Magnus

Il se foutait de la gueule de son fils avant d'être grondé par sa femme, Alec vint consoler son mari. Ils parlèrent de la grossesse d'Alec à table, Jocelyn lui donna quelque conseil pour éviter les nausées et aussi supporter les odeurs. Ils rentrèrent chez eux avant qu'Alec s'installe devant la télé en mangeant ses envies, Magnus vint à ses côtés.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'admirateur d'Alec et la fureur de Jace. Bisous glacées.**


	33. Chapter 32

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: C'est vrai que Alec ne le ménage pas avec les sautes d'humeur XD**

 **HekateWitch1 : Oh là il faut que tu te calme XD Camille va rejoindre son géniteur ne t'en fais pas et pour les envies bizarre eh bien c'est par mes nièces qui était en train de manger des nuggets pour ensuite manger de la glace**

 **Lavigne 126 : Magnus va se venger dans ce chapitre alors ne meurs pas XD**

 **Alec Barton: Je crois que tu vas mourir dans ce chapitre sinon je ne sais plus quoi faire pour t'envoyer à l'hôpital par mes lemons Xd**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 32, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 32**_

Magnus se réveilla et contempla son mari endormit près de lui, il sourit et commença à caresser le petit ventre de trois mois. Il déposa des baisers dessus, Alec se réveilla sous les baisers de Magnus sur son ventre. Il sourit en le voyant entrain de câliner son ventre, celui-ci vint l'embrasser tendrement avant qu'il se lève pour aller faire le petit déjeuner pour eux. Le Kitsune alla se préparer pour aller à l'université, il prit son petit déjeuner avec son amant avant d'être récupéré par sa fratrie et Clary avec Simon. Magnus se dirigea à son tour à son lieu de travail, deux mois ont passé depuis la découverte de la grossesse d'Alec et toute la famille était ravie de la nouvelle. Maryse et Jocelyn étaient aux petits soins pour Alec en emmenant des plats faits-maisons pour lui, Magnus avait aussi avec l'aide de Luke,Robert et Jace commencé à faire la chambre du bébé doucement. Les nausées d'Alec s'étaient arrêtés à sa plus grande joie, il était suivi médicalement par sa mère en tant que médecin malgré qu'elle soit cardiologue. Clary gara sa voiture et ils allèrent chacun dans leurs cours respectifs avant de se retrouver à midi,

\- Dis Alec est-ce que maman va te faire une échographie demanda Isabelle

\- Non, elle m'a dit que pour éviter certaines surprises étant Kitsune car le bébé sera soit sous sa forme animale ou sous sa forme humaine donc on va éviter ça répondit Amec en caressant son ventre

\- J'ai hâte de voir la frimousse du petit renardeau sourit Jace

\- Il n'y a pas que toi gloussa Clary

Alec ria légèrement devant l'empressement de sa fratrie et de la rousse au sujet de son bébé, plus tard il rentra à l'appartement où Magnus était entrain de faire le ménage.

\- Bonsoir mon amour, alors comment a été ta journée demanda Magnus

\- Assez bien, les cours ont été faciles aujourd'hui et je n'ai pas eu de vertiges ou autres répondit Alec en l'embrassant

Il sourit et caressa le petit ventre avec amour, il s'accroupit devant et l'embrassa ce qui fit glousser son mari.

\- Bonjour mon ange, comment vas-tu, j'espère que tu as été sage roucoula Magnus

\- Magnus souffla Alec amusé

Il se releva et le serra très fort dans ses bras en l'embrassant dans les cheveux,

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

La sonnette d'entrée sonna ce qui les fit se séparer, Magnus soupira en allant ouvrir la porte sur ses amis. Ils entrèrent dans le loft,

\- Bonjour salua Alec

\- Salut félicitation pour votre mariage et aussi bonne chance pour supporter cet emmerdeur félicita Ragnor

\- Eh s'offusqua Magnus

\- Dios félicitation félicita Raphaël en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil

\- Merci mon petit Raphaël d'ailleurs nous avons une nouvelle à vous faire partager sourit Magnus regardant son mari

\- Oh qu'est-ce que c'est demanda Catarina

\- Eh bien c'est que nous allons être parents sourit Alec

\- Oh vous allez à adopter conclu Catarina en souriant

\- Non en fait je suis enceint révéla Alec

Ils leur expliquèrent le secret d'Alec, comme preuve celui-ci se transforma en Kitsune pour leur montrer sa forme. Magnus leur parla de sa famille au sujet de l'art de Shikigami, Kuro sauta sur l'épaule de son maître en se présentant à son tour à eux. Ils étaient sous le choc de savoir le monde surnaturel où le couple vivait,

\- C'est incroyable, j'aurai jamais pensé que tu épouserais un être surnaturel révéla Raphaël en se grattant les cheveux

\- Et que tu serais l'héritier d'un héritage divin disons-le renchérit Ragnor

\- Croyais-moi en apprenant mon futur héritage a été plus violent que vous ne l'imaginez grimaça Magnus en pensant au coup de poing de son père

\- Nous serons toujours là pour te soutenir mon ami soutient Catarina en passant une main dans son dos

\- Merci Cat sourit son ami

Ils restèrent avec le couple en discutant sur les choses surnaturelles dont Raphaël était avide de savoir, plus tard ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans le loft. Alec alla dans la salle de bain en se regardant dans le miroir, il toucha son petit ventre en faisant la moue.

\- Tu es en train de prendre de la place petit à petit dans le ventre de papa gloussa Alec

Deux bras vinrent l'enlacer par-derrière, des lèvres vinrent l'embrasser dans le cou. Il soupira d'aise en regardant son mari caresser le petit ventre dans le miroir,

\- J'ai hâte de le sentir bouger décréta Alec

\- J'ai lu dans un article que les bébés bougent en ce moment même mais sans que la mère le sente, c'est à partir du quatrième mois ou cinquième mois que le bébé commence à bouger expliqua Magnus en l'embrassant sur l'épaule

\- Il aura ton intelligence taquina Alec en le regardant

Et tes yeux bleus que j'aime et aussi tes oreilles de renard, je l'imagine déjà rêva Magnus des oreilles de son bébé

Il sourit devant l'air rêveur de son amant, il se retourna et enfouis la tête dans son cou en le serrant. Il l'embrassant dans les cheveux, le ventre d'Alec gronda ce qui les fit éclater de rire.

\- Je crois que bébé a faim remarqua Magnus

\- Oui, et il a envie de manger de la lasagne à l'aubergine sourit Alec

\- Je commande ça vite fait et est-ce que le petit ange de son papa veut que je lui réchauffe toujours ses ailes de poulet frit proposa Magnus

\- Volontiers sourit Alec

\- Son super papa va le faire pour son bébé roucoula Magnus

Il allait s'en aller quand Alec l'interpella, celui-ci marcha d'une démarche féline et le prit par le col de sa chemise.

\- Hum est-ce que super papa pourra s'occuper de son mari aussi parce qu'il se sent terriblement seul en ce moment dans son grand lit vide avec plein de désir insatisfait susurra Alec d'une voix sensuelle

\- Avec joie que je m'occuperai de toi en plus tu pourras me retirer mon costume de super papa répondit Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

Il gloussa de plaisir avant que Magnus le laisse pour commander le repas, il se rhabilla avant d'avoir une idée coquine. Il alla rejoindre son amant dans la cuisine et l'enlaça par-derrière en l'embrassant sur la nuque.

\- Tes ailes de poulets sont dans le four et les lasagnes arrivent bientôt révéla Magnus en se retournant

\- Je t'aime répondit Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi souffla Magnus

Il l'embrassa tendrement, il se sépara de lui pour aller faire ses devoirs. Il en profita pour écrire une lettre coquine à son amant avant de la mettre dans son sac d'école, il ricana diaboliquement de son plan qui s'était formé dans sa tête. Après le repas Magnus vint l'embrasser dans le cou en lui caressant le torse, Alec retira ses mains de lui en faisant mime de bailler.

\- Mon amour pas ce soir, je suis fatigué en plus j'ai la migraine qui recommence avec la grossesse souffla Alec en passant la main sur sa tête

\- Tu veux que j'aille chercher quelque chose pour ta migraine s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Non, je vais plutôt dormir et ça passera rassura Alec

\- Bonne nuit mon chéri souhaita Magnus en l'embrassant

Il se blottit dans ses bras et le regarda fermer les yeux pour s'endormir, il sourit malicieusement en pensant à son plan qui venait de débuter. Le lendemain Magnus se leva et se prépara pour aller au lycée, Alec fit le petit déjeuner et l'embrassa.

\- Ce soir je dois aller passer un examen prénatal avec maman donc je ne rentrerai pas tôt signala Alec

\- Entendu, tiens moi au courant de la situation demanda Magnus

Il hocha la tête en regardant son mari prendre son petit déjeuner avant de partir au bahut pour son travail, il ricana diaboliquement devant la tête de son mari en lisant la lettre. Il alla se doucher en prenant son téléphone pour se filmer sous sa forme féminine, il l'envoya à Magnus et se dirigea vers le parking de l'immeuble où Clary l'attendait avec sa fratrie. Ils allèrent à l'université avant de se séparer en allant dans leurs cours respectifs, ils se retrouvèrent pour le déjeuner. Alec fit un sourire en envoyant des messages coquins à Magnus. Celui-ci avait du mal à garder son calme devant les messages coquins de son amant, surtout qu'il avait lu la lettre coquine de celui-ci. Il soupira de frustration quand il lui rappela sa visite chez sa mère pour l'examen,

\- Foi de Magnus tu vas crier quand tu rentreras à la maison se promit Magnus frustré

Il ricana sous l'incompréhension de sa fratrie et de Clary ainsi que Simon,

\- Ça va Alec demanda Simon

\- Tout va bien, j'envoyais des messages à Magnus répondit Alec

Ils ne lui répondirent rien et le laissèrent dans son coin, Jace eut le malheur de se moquer d'Alec au sujet de ses hormones et celui-ci l'avait réprimandé sévèrement en le menaçant de le jeter dans une mare de canard ce qui le fit taire. Il alla dans le bureau de sa mère à l'hôpital, celle-ci rentra dans son bureau en fermant la porte.

\- Installes-toi sur la table pour que je t'examine demanda Maryse

Il se déshabilla et se laissa examiner par sa mère, ils entendirent frapper à la porte. Alec sourit en voyant une jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleu vert entrer dans le bureau,

\- Alors ta mère ne m'a pas menti en disant que tu attendais un enfant sourit la femme

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais de retour en ville sourit Alec

\- Je suis mutée temporairement ici avant de rentrer répondit la jeune femme

\- Et Aline, comment va-t-elle demanda Alec

\- Elle va très bien et elle te passe félicites d'ailleurs décréta la blonde

\- Tu la remercieras alors ce sera toi ma gynécologue questionna Alec

\- Oui, c'est pour ça que je suis venue répondit la jeune femme

\- J'ai demandé à Helen de venir ici pour qu'elle te puisse te suivre expliqua Maryse en laissant la jeune femme s'occuper de son fils

\- Ça veut dire que je verrais mon bébé par l'échographie demanda Alec

\- Malheureusement non, les matériels tels que l'échographe enregistrent les prises alors on ne pourra pas le faire expliqua Helen

\- Tant pis et comment tu vas faire pour regarder mon bébé demanda Alec

\- Justement je voudrais que tu prennes ta forme féminine proposa Helen

Il se leva et prit sa forme féminine, il grimaça de douleur en sentant sa poitrine être lourde subitement. Il s'installa et mit les pieds sur l'étrier, la jeune femme vérifia le bébé avant de reculer.

\- D'après que ce je vois le fœtus n'a rien pour le moment et il se développe très bien déclara Helen

\- Merci sourit Alec

\- Ce n'est rien répondit Helen

\- Allez habilles-toi et je te ramène à la maison sourit Maryse

\- D'accord sourit Alec

Il s'habille et suivit sa mère jusqu'à chez eux, il envoya un message rassurant à son amant et puis un autre message. Celui-ci souffla de frustration de plus en plus, le lendemain soir il rentra chez lui et se fit plaquer contre la porte par Magnus les yeux pleins de désirs à son encontre. Il l'embrassa sauvagement, Alec le repoussa -doucement.

\- Alec, tu m'as chauffé pendant vingt-quatre heures avec tous ses messages coquin que tu as envoyés déclara Magnus en caressant son torse tout en mordillant son cou

Il couina avant de le repousser assez brusquement, il sourit malicieusement avant de passer la main sur son corps d'une manière sensuelle.

\- J'ai un petit jeu pour toi,je veux tester ta patience me concernant sourit Alec

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est questionna Magnus frustré

\- Voilà ce que je te propose pendant deux semaines tu ne vas pas me toucher du tout, bien sûr je ne vais pas te ménager en t'envoyant des messages coquins ou en m'habillant sexy ou encore me balader nu innocemment devant toi. Si tu arrives à tenir pendant deux semaines sans me toucher, tu auras gagné et tu pourras faire ce que tu veux de moi dans n'importe quelle forme que tu choisiras pour me faire l'amour mais si tu me sautes dessus avant la date prévue j'aurai gagné et tu dormiras sur le canapé proposa Alec en s'approchant de lui pour lui caresser le visage

\- Alexander tu me ferais dormir sur le canapé s'indigna Magnus

\- Oui et sans scrupules si tu enfreins les règles, alors pas de masturbation, pas de contact physique à part les baiser et les caresses sur mon ventre seulement pour que tu es un contact avec notre enfant expliqua Alec

\- Très bien jouons à ce petit jeu tous les deux et je parie que c'était toi qui viendras en rampant vers moi ricana Magnus

\- Ne me teste pas mon amour je peux être très fortiche à ça sourit Alec en se reculant

\- Je te ferrai payer ses deux semaines de frustration que tu vas me faire vivre promit Magnus

\- Et moi je sens que tu vas dormir sur le canapé nargua Alec en allant vers le salon

Il sourit en louchant sur les fesses de son amant, il serra les poings de frustration. Ils mangèrent et allèrent se coucher, pendant deux semaines Magnus vit sa frustration atteindre des sommets avec Alec. Celui-ci adorait mettre ses nerfs à vif en se baladant dans n'importe quelle forme nue dans le loft ou avec un caleçon moulant en montrant ses fesses, il en profitait pour envoyer des messages coquins à celui-ci. Pour le titiller il laissait la porte de la salle de bain ouverte quand il allait se doucher pour qu'il puisse le voir, les deux semaines étaient terminées et Magnus se jeta sur son amant en l'embrassant furieusement.

\- Magnus…je…viens…d'arriver…de…l'université gémit Alec en se faisant déshabiller par son amant

\- Pas le temps parce que tu m'as fait vivre un enfer pendant deux semaines Alexander alors tu vas le regretter amèrement et remercie la déesse Inari que demain c'est Samedi et que tu n'as pas cours demain donc je vais te faire tellement crier toute la nuit que tu ne pourras pas sortir du lit tellement tu auras des difficultés à marché susurra Magnus d'un air sadique

\- Le bébé lui rappela Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas je vais faire attention rassura Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

Il soupira d'aise sous les baisers de son amant, il le porta dans leur chambre pour le poser délicatement sur le lit.

\- Ta forme Kitsune ensuite ça sera ta forme féminine pour finir ta vraie forme sourit Magnus

\- Très bien accepta Alec

Il prit sa forme de Kitsune, son mari l'embrassa avant de mordre sa langue pour goûter son sang. Magnus sentit son désir devenir brute sous l'effet du sang, il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou. Le Kitsune rejeta sa tête en arrière sous l'effet du plaisir, il ne sentit pas que Magnus avait ramené ses bras à la tête du lit pour l'attacher.

\- Magnus s'étrangla Alec

\- Tu vas être l'objet de mes désirs mon petit renardeau ricana Magnus sadiquement

Il se leva et sortit de la chambre, il revint avec un sachet neuf. Il revint sur le lit en souriant malicieusement, il fouilla le sac en ressortant un anneau pelvien en forme de chat. Alec frémit de plaisir en voyant l'anneau dans la main de son amant, celui-ci le plaça sur son membre excité. Il lui écarta les jambes avant de lui sourire pour l'embrasser à nouveau, il dévia ses lèvres avant de descendre doucement sur son torse pour grignoter ses tétons, il ne s'attarda pas sur ses morceaux de ses chairs en sachant que celui-ci était devenu sensible à cause de la grossesse. Il descendit encore plus bas avec sa langue, il embrassa l'aine et mordilla les os de ses hanches.

\- Magnus s'il te plait supplia Alec

\- Tu commences à me supplier déjà sourit Magnus

\- S'il te plait souffla Alec

Il ricana et donna un coup de langue sur le sexe ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir en tirant sur la corde avec laquelle il était attaché,

\- Je te propose un petit jeu à mon tour, je vais te prendre dans ma bouche que ce soit ton pénis ou ton intimité pendant que tu épelleras des mots que je te dirai sans gémir proposa Magnus

\- D'accord accepta Alec

\- Alors commençons par le mot bouche sourit Magnus

L'hybride commença à épeler le mot difficilement sous les caresses buccales de son amant, celui-ci lui donna un deuxième mot. Il cria de plaisir au quatrième mot, Magnus ricana en le regardant. Il revint en ricanant narquoisement,

\- Bébé a gémi donc il mérite une punition gloussa Magnus

Il le fit retourner sur le ventre et prit un lubrifiant pour introduire ses doigts dans l'intimité de son mari, celui-ci cria de plaisir en sentant plusieurs fois son orgasme venir sans qu'il puisse se déverser à cause de l'anneau.

\- Viens…en…moi supplia Alec en le regardant

Il le regarda d'un air candide avant de retirer son pantalon, il l'embrassa sur la nuque et le pénétra ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir, il bougea en lui en touchant sa prostate. Il étouffa ses cris dans le coussin, il se redressa en le regardant derrière lui en se léchant les lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent sauvagement, l'hydride sentit plusieurs fois sa jouissance venir sous les coups butoirs de son amant.

\- Laisse-moi jouir s'il te plait glapi Alec

Il ricana avant de continuer d'onduler en lui jusqu'à il se déverse en lui, il s'effondra sur le lit en l'entendant grogner de plaisir. Il le retourna pour qu'il soit en face de lui,

\- Regarde-moi en jouissant demanda Magnus en lui retirant l'anneau

Il entrouvrit ses lèvres dans cri silencieux en se déversant sans cesser de regarder son mari, il glapit en tirant sur le tissu en voyant Magnus lécher doucement son sperme. Il le détacha doucement avant que celui-ci saute sur lui en se transformant sous sa forme féminine Kitsune, ils refirent l'amour plusieurs fois dans la nuit avant de s'endormir épuiser. Alec se réveilla en grimaçant de douleur mais avec un sourire heureux, il caressa son petit ventre avec un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Magnus le regardait amusé par son air béat sur le visage, il vint l'embrasser avant d'être à ses petits soins pour lui. Alec prit sa forme féminine en allant à l'université, il était à son quatrième mois de grossesse donc son ventre se voyait. Toute la famille fut heureuse de voir le petit ventre s'arrondir, Magnus aimait tous les soirs le caresser en parlant au ventre sous le regard attendrit de son mari. Sa libido avait aussi augmenté et il n'était pas rare que Magnus tombe de sommeil vers la fin de la soirée tellement il avait fait l'amour avec Alec, Asmodée avait rendu visite au couple en ramenant quelques jouets pour le bébé. Ils étaient ravis des jouets et les avaient mis dans la future chambre du bébé, Magnus ne négligeait en rien son entraînement avec Kuro sous la tutelle de Raziel. L'hydride se rendit à l'université pour commencer ses cours du matin après que son amant les déposer à l'école étant donnée que son premier cours était annulé à cause d'un voyage scolaire, il alla dans les toilettes en regardant si personne l'observait et entra dans les toilettes des filles. Il ressortit en vitesse avant de se cogner contre quelqu'un, il fit tomber ses affaires parterre.

\- Excusez-moi je ne regardais pas ou j'allais s'excusa Alec en ramassant ses affaires par terre

\- Ne vous en faites pas rassura une voix masculine

Alec vit des mains venir l'aider, il se releva et mit la main sur son ventre arrondi. L'homme avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux marron,

\- Ça va mademoiselle questionna l'homme

\- Oui, rassura Alec

\- Je vois, vous êtes enceinte de combien de mois questionna l'homme

\- Je suis enceinte de quatre mois répondit Alec en frottant son petit ventre arrondi

\- J'ai oublié de me présenter je suis Underhill se présenta l'homme

\- Alec Lightwood répondit Alec à son tour

\- Alexandra je suppose conclu Underhill

\- Oui mais évite de le dire je n'aime pas qu'on dise mon nom en entier grimaça Alec

\- Entendu accepta Underhill

Il l'accompagna jusqu'à son cours et vit qu'ils avaient les mêmes cours, ils discutèrent ensemble en apprenant à se connaître.

\- Ça te dirait de venir déjeuner avec moi proposa Underhill

\- Je suis désolé mais je vais déjeuner avec ma fratrie s'excusa Alec

\- Je peux me joindre à toi si tu veux proposa le blond

\- Comme tu veux sourit Alec

Arrivé au déjeuner tous virent Alec arrivé avec le blond, il fit la présentation avec tout le monde. Isabelle commença à parler avec lui, Jace le regarda de travers ce que remarqua Alec. Il s'approcha de lui doucement,

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as demanda Alec

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cet homme ne m'inspire pas confiance comme s'il cachait quelque chose que je ne comprends pas chuchota Jace pour ne pas qu'il l'entende

\- C'est peut-être ton imagination pensa Alec

\- Peut-être mais j'ai cette drôle impression souffla Jace

Il caressa l'épaule de son frère pour le rassurer de la situation, plus tard Alec se rendit vers les toilettes quand il y entra une main vint l'empêcher de rentrer dans la pièce. Il se tourna pour voir un jeune garçon le regarder avec haine,

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire avec mon mec cracha le garçon

\- Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez demanda Alec confus

\- Je parle d'Underhill, il est à moi tu m'entends et je t'ai vu avec lui. Il est à moi alors ne viens pas jouer les mères célibataires pour choper un mec pour être le père de ton bâtard insulta le garçon en agrippant le bras d'Alec

\- Lâche-moi grimaça Alec sous la poigne

Le garçon commença à molester Alec quand celui-ci se transforma brièvement en Kitsune pour le repousser, celui-ci tomba parterre. Clary vint le rejoindre en remarquant son absence prolongée, elle vit sa forme féminine Kitsune et le garçon devant ses pieds.

\- Alec ça va s'inquiéta Clary

\- Tout va bien rassura Alec en mettant la main sur son ventre

\- Tu as l'air tout pâle remarqua Clary

\- Je vais aller un instant aux toilettes pour me rafraîchir s'excusa Alec

Elle hocha la tête avant de remarquer le garçon se faufiler par-derrière Alec pour le frapper avec un balai,

\- ALEC ATTENTION s'écria Clary en passant devant lui

Le garçon frappa Clary avec le balai ce qui la fit saigner de la tête, Alec cria le nom de sa belle-sœur avant de se mettre à ses côtés. Jace et Isabelle avaient entendu le cri de Clary grâce à leur l'ouïe fine, ils se dirigèrent et virent la rousse la tête en sang et Alec qui la réconfortait. L'agresseur se releva pour venir frapper Alec quand Jace se jeta sur lui en le plaquant violemment, il lui donna un coup de poing dans le visage.

\- COMMENT AS-TU OSÉ FRAPPER MA PETIT AMI ESPECE DE SALOPARD fulmina Jace en frappant le visage de l'agresseur

\- Jace, calme-toi stoppa Izzy en venant le calmer en l'attirant vers lui

Il recula avant de sortir rapidement suivit d'Alec, il se dirigea vers une forêt pas trop loin. Alec fut essoufflé à cause de l'effort pour le suivre, il vit son frère sous sa forme de Kitsune sous l'effet de la colère.

\- Jace appela Alec

\- CE CONNARD MERITE LA MORT cria Jace

Il vint par-derrière lui et l'enlaça doucement en reprenant son apparence normale, il souffla ne pouvant pas se battre contre son frère à cause de sa grossesse.

\- Elle va bien, je l'ai soigné rassura Alec

\- S'il lui arrivait quelque chose à elle ou notre famille, je ne pourrais pas le supporter avoua Jace en tombant à genoux

\- Je sais Jace souffla Alec

Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant plusieurs minutes avant de rentrer pour voir Clary, celle-ci vint le serrer dans ses bras pour le rassurer. Sans qu'ils ne sachent, une personne avait vu toute la scène entre Alec et Jace.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la proposition d'Asmodée et l'attitude enfantine d'Alec. Bisous glacées.**


	34. Chapter 33

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: Et oui des ennuis en vue XD mais je te laisse deviner qui est ce**

 **HekateWitch1 : Demain soir je te réserve un bonus XD**

 **Alec Barton: je l'ai eu oui mouahahahahahahahahahahaha demain je t'aurai encore niark niark XD**

 **Lavigne 126 : De rien ma belle, il y aura encore les débordement d'Alec dans ce chapitre XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 33, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 33**_

Alec était entrain de manger son pot de glace avec des ailes de poulet sous les caresses de Magnus sur son ventre arrondi de cinq mois, ils étaient entrain de regarder la télé. Le Kitsune se leva pour aller aux toilettes en grimaçant, depuis qu'il avait atteint son cinquième mois il avait envie fréquemment d'uriner. Le bébé ne s'était pas encore manifesté ce qui ne rassurait pas Alec qui se demandait si son bébé n'avait rien d'anormal, sa mère l'avait rassuré en lui disant que c'était normal car celui-ci devait être calme mais qu'il pourrait le sentir bientôt. Magnus l'avait aussi rassuré, le couple avait hâte de voir la frimousse de leur enfant, Clary et la fratrie ainsi que Simon passaient souvent à l'appartement voir le couple en emmenant toujours les envies insolites d'Alec qui était ravi de les manger. Jace et Magnus se chicanaient assez souvent après que le blond lance des piques au professeur au sujet de ses cernes ce qui le faisait répliquer et sa ce qui terminait par des gifles données par Clary qui les trouvait puérils, le Kitsune riait de bonheur devant la joie de sa fratrie. Il continuait d'aller à l'université sous sa forme de fille, Maryse l'avait conseillé de prendre sa forme féminine de temps en temps pour permettre à ses seins de se soulager pour ses premiers montés de lait. Il revint dans le salon en se tenant le bas du dos légèrement et en soufflant, Magnus remarqua sa grimace.

\- Tes douleurs lombaires recommencent remarqua Magnus

\- Ouais, je commence à avoir mal au dos mais pour le moment c'est supportable souffla Alec en s'asseyant sur le canapé

Magnus caressa son ventre arrondi en souriant, l'hydride prit sa forme féminine avant de grimacer sous la lourdeur de ses seins. Il retira son débardeur en exposant ses seins nus,

\- Ça soulage soupira Alec d'aise

\- Ça me rassure que tu sois soulagé répondit Magnus en louchant sur la poitrine de son mari

Il le regarda entrain de loucher sur ses seins, il souffla et prit sa main pour la mettre dessus. Le professeur sourit et le massa doucement ce qui le soulagea doucement de sa lourdeur,

\- Ça fait du bien ce que tu fais ronronna Alec

Il ricana avant de l'embrasser dans le cou, il le fit s'allonger sur le canapé avant de lui faire l'amour sous sa forme féminine. Alec était entrain de cuisiner après avoir repris son apparence normale pendant que Magnus corrigeait ses copies, Kuro jouait avec Président Miaou dans le salon.

\- C'est prêt averti Alec

\- J'arrive déclara Magnus

Ils passèrent à table, ils mangèrent le repas en discutant.

\- Alors tu as des bons cette année questionna Alec

\- Pas trop, je me demande pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont pris ma branche s'ils s'ennuient comme ça soupira Magnus en mangeant

\- Parce que les cours ne sont pas faciles peut-être supposa Alec

\- Je ne pense pas mon amour mais plutôt parce qu'ils sont paresseux déclara Magnus

\- Et la boîte questionna Alec

\- Ça va pour le moment, nous avons bouclé le bilan de la comptabilité il n'y a pas très longtemps. Le contrôle sanitaire a approuvé encore une fois que le club est un environnement hygiénique et aussi sécurisé, pour le moment papa et ton père n'ont pas besoin de moi comme couverture pour se servir de la boîte de nuit raconta Magnus

\- Je vois, je suis content pour toi sourit Alec

\- Merci mon amour, et toi de ton côté demanda Magnus

\- Pour le moment je suis les cours tranquillement, d'ailleurs tu vas rire mais j'ai remarqué que depuis que je vais à l'université sous ma forme féminine et bien j'ai remarqué que quelques hommes se retournent en me regardant gloussa Alec pour le taquiner

\- Tu rigoles et c'est qui cette bande de salopards qui regarde mon mari sous sa forme de femme s'écria Magnus

L'hybride était incrédule de voir son mari aussi jaloux devant ses taquineries, il fit un sourire enjôleur.

\- Tu es jaloux nargua Alec

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux mais je n'admette pas qu'on reluque mon mari enceint renfrogna Magnus

Il fit la moue avant de se lever pour aller déposer son assiette dans la cuisine,

\- Tu es sûr demanda Alec en allant derrière lui

\- Oui répondit Magnus

Il passa sa main sous sa chemise, il l'embrassa dans le cou ce qui le fit soupirer.

\- C'est vraiment dommage parce que tu me fais l'effet quand tu es jaloux, tellement désirable et sexy susurra Alec en mordillant son oreille

\- J'avoue je suis terriblement jaloux qu'un autre moi te regarde avoua Magnus

\- Ce qui te rend très sexy gloussa Alec

Il lui prit la main pour le faire s'asseoir sur lui, il l'embrassa passionnément. Ils rejoignirent la chambre pour se laisser aller dans leurs désirs, Magnus caressa le ventre arrondi de son mari.

\- Chéri tu as commencé à choisir des noms pour notre enfant demanda Alec

\- Je pensais à des noms japonais pour rendre hommage à tes ancêtres sourit Magnus

\- Quoi comme prénoms, questionna Alec

\- Si c'est un garçon Rin et Rei, si c'est une fille eh bien Yuki pensa Magnus en le regardant sa tête sur son ventre

\- Rin et Rei j'aime bien avec Yuki sourit Alec

\- Et toi demanda Magnus

\- Pour notre fils j'ai pensé Mana et pour notre fille…commença Alec en se mordant les lèvres

\- Qu'est-ce qui y a demanda Magnus

\- …Rien juste que je voulais que notre fille se nomme Eva comme sa grand-mère proposa Alec en le regardant

\- Alexander souffla Magnus

Il essuya ses larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux sous la proposition de son mari, il l'embrassa avec amour. Alec lui caressa la joue en essuyant ses larmes,

\- Mon amour souffla Alec en le prenant dans ses bras pour le réconforter

\- Tu ne sais pas à quel point je te suis reconnaissant de ce cadeau que tu me fais en voulant nommer notre fille comme ma mère pleura Magnus

\- Chut mon amour, chut réconforta Alec

Il le regarda avant de l'embrasser pour lui faire l'amour tendrement, Alec griffa le dos de son amant qui le serrait tellement fort qu'il avait l'impression qui allait se briser dans son étreinte. Après leur jouissance le professeur mit son front sur le torse de son amant en pleurant tellement les mots d'Alec l'avait touché en plein cœur, il le serra dans ses bras. Il s'endormit dans ses bras sous ses caresses, il l'embrassa sur la tempe avant de se lever pour aller chercher son petit goûter préféré. Il se lécha les babines en trempant l'aile de poulet dans son pot de glace à la banane avant de le déguster, il gémissait de plaisir devant le sucré-salé et le chaud-froid de la nourriture. Il passa vers le salon pour tomber sur une scène inhabituelle, il retourna dans la chambre en restant coi. Il mangea son pot de glace avec les ailes de poulet avant de se coucher mais ses pensées vinrent le hanter à cause de ce qu'il avait vu dans le salon, il regarda son mari qui dormait près de lui.

\- Mince comment je vais faire pour lui dire que Kuro et Président Miaou étaient entrain de s'envoyer en l'air sur le canapé pensa Alec

Il s'endormit malgré tout, il ne sentit pas que son bébé venait de bouger dans son ventre. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla en se retournant pour se blottir contre son mari avant de sentir le vide et sa place tiède, il se leva et mit un jogging à lui avant de se laver le visage. Il entra dans la cuisine en baillant, Magnus était entrain de cuisine en caleçon.

\- Bonjour bébé salua Magnus

\- Bonjour mon chéri salua Alec en baillant

\- Tu es encore fatigué remarqua Magnus

\- Ce n'est rien, je suis en manque de fer à cause de ma grossesse sinon je vais aller me reposer d'ailleurs j'ai rendez-vous avec maman et Helen déclara Alec en frottant son ventre arrondi

\- J'ai hâte de voir notre petit bout de chou sourit Magnus en se mettant à la hauteur de son ventre pour l'embrasser

Il gloussa avant que Kuro saute sur l'épaule de Magnus, l'hydride regarda le familier avant de se souvenir à nouveau de la nuit précédente. Il rougit fortement ce que remarqua son mari,

\- Ça va s'inquiéta Magnus en le regardant

\- Tout va bien rassura Alec en allant dans la chambre

Kuro sauta par terre pour aller dans le salon où Président Miaou était entrain faire sa toilette, le maître de Shikigami entra dans la chambre à la suite de son mari.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a questionna Magnus

\- J'ai vu Kuro et Président Miaou répondit Alec

\- Oui, et alors ils habitent ici dit Magnus sceptique

\- Oui mais ils étaient ensemble et ils faisaient une chose particulière que tu me fais à chaque fois révéla Alec

Il fronça les sourcils en le regardant, il réfléchit avant de comprendre. Il resta incrédule devant les révélations de l'hybride,

\- Tu veux dire qu'ils étaient entrain de s'accoupler demanda Magnus

Il hocha la tête pour le confirmer, Magnus avait l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau.

\- Chéri nous allons avoir plein de bébé chat déclara Magnus

\- Idiot gloussa Alec

Il rigola avant de lui bécoter un baiser,

\- Peut-être que notre bébé vivra avec les chatons rêva Magnus

\- Je l'espère aussi mon cœur sourit Alec

Ils entendirent du bruit dans le salon, ils se rendirent pour voir le renardeau de Raziel assis entrain de l'attendre.

\- Mon maître vous informe que votre entraînement au sein du temple aura lieu dans quelques jours informa le renardeau

\- Je viendrai avec Kuro sourit Magnus en hochant la tête

Bien commenta le renard en s'en allant

Pendant ce temps Raziel était entrain de méditer quand il ouvrit les yeux en entendant des bruits dehors, il se rendit à l'extérieur pour voir Asmodée sur le dos de son dragon avant qu'il ne saute et range son parchemin dans son manteau.

\- Bonjour mon ami salua Raziel

\- Bonjour Raziel, désolé de venir t'importuner dans ta méditation s'excusa Asmodée

\- Ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon j'avais terminé sourit le gardien

Ils s'installèrent sur la terrasse, Raziel invoqua l'un de ses renardeaux pour apporter du thé pour eux.

\- Alors que me vaux ta visite demanda Raziel

\- C'est au sujet de Magnus décréta Asmodée

\- Pas besoin de le dire mon ami, j'ai compris ce que tu vas me dire. Tu veux reprendre son entraînement de Shikigami conclut Raziel

\- Oui, normalement je devais l'entraîner depuis bien longtemps déjà et je sais qu'aujourd'hui il aurait déjà dû être le quatre cents cinquièmes maîtres de Shikigami si ce salopard de démon-renard n'avait pas créé cet accident cracha Asmodée les yeux pleins de haine

\- Je te comprends et je ne vais pas t'empêcher d'accomplir ton devoir de père envers lui en plus je lui ai juste appris les bases c'est tout répondit Raziel

\- Je te suis reconnaissant de lui avoir montré les bases sourit Asmodée

Il se leva de sa position et s'étira ses membres,

\- Vas-tu lui montrer les quatre rois célestes demanda Raziel

\- Oui mais au fur et à mesure en lui expliquant mais je crains que ma puissance lui fasse un peu peur grimaça Asmodée

\- C'est vrai que tu es puissant ria Raziel

Il rejoignit son ami dans son rire, il leva la tête pour respirer la tranquillité du sanctuaire. Il soupira apaiser par le bruit de la forêt,

\- Ce que j'aimerais habiter ici loin de tout, je voulais un endroit comme celui-ci pour vivre avec Eva et Magnus loin du monde souhaita Asmodée

\- Si tu veux, tu pourrais t'installer ici et si tu veux proposa Raziel

\- Je ne crois pas que la déesse Amaterasu apprécierait que je reste surtout que je porte la marque de son frère dans mon dos ricana Asmodée

\- Ça fait des lustres qu'ils se sont réconciliés tu le sais révéla Raziel

\- Kanzeon me l'a dit il y a longtemps de cela commenta Asmodée

\- Elle est toujours en vie celle-là, je croyais qu'elle aurait relégué sa position à son neveu après tout ce temps glissa Raziel

\- Elle persiste à garder sa position, elle veut attendre la prochaine génération avant de céder sa place à son neveu. Il faut dire qu'elle a vu tous les maîtres Shikigami depuis le quarantième maître raconta Asmodée

\- Sa position de gardienne de ta famille que lui a donnée le gardien précédent lui a donné l'immortalité déclara Raziel

Il haussa les épaules en grimaçant pour se rappeler l'âge réel de la gardienne de sa famille, il soupira avant de sortir un parchemin pour invoquer son dragon. Il salua le gardien avant de partir sur son dos, Raziel le regarda partir avant de ressentir la présence de son frère près de lui.

\- Bientôt un nouveau souffle avec la nouvelle génération prophétisa Ithuriel

\- T'es partie encore sniffer l'encens déduit Raziel

\- Eh je disais comme ça crétin de frère, je voulais dire ça pour avoir l'air classe dans ce genre de moment s'indigna Ithuriel

Il se moqua de son frère en riant avant que celui-ci le frappe, ils profitèrent pour discuter tranquillement de l'avenir du clan. Quelques jours plus tard Alec et Magnus avec Kuro se rendirent au sanctuaire pour l'entraînement de celui-ci, ils arrivèrent et vit Raziel les attendre.

\- Bonjour vous trois salua Raziel

\- Bonjour Raziel comment vas-tu demanda Alec

\- Très bien et toi, pas trop fatigué avec le bébé demanda le gardien

\- Ça va pour le moment il n'a pas encore bougé à croire qu'il est sage comme son père nargua Alec en frottant son ventre

\- Tu m'as oublié Raziel s'écria Kuro en sautant sur l'épaule du gardien

\- Je ne t'ai pas oublié ne t'en fait pas par contre d'après ton poids en dirait que tu as grossi remarqua Raziel

\- Il faut bien que Magnus me nourrisse, en plus je me mange beaucoup comme je suis familier répliqua Kuro

Il ria en grattant la tête du Neko, il sauta par terre après avoir ronronné. Alec s'éloigna en sachant qu'ils allaient s'entraîner, le gardien mit ses mains dans les pans de son kimono.

\- Malheureusement je ne pourrais plus vous entraîner désormais déclara Raziel

\- Comment ça questionna le couple en même temps

\- Car c'est moi qui vais t'entraîner à sa place répondit une voix masculine

Ils tournèrent la tête en même temps pour voir Asmodée sortir du temple, il vint près d'eux les mains dans les poches.

\- Papa interpella Magnus

\- Normalement j'aurais dû t'enseigner le maniement du Shikigami quand j'aurai dû te récupérer avec ta mère mais le destin en a décidé autrement et aujourd'hui je vais me rattraper comme tu es destiné à prendre ma place en tant que quatre cents cinquièmes maîtres Shikigami de la famille expliqua Asmodée

\- Je comprends souffla Magnus

Il regarda son mari qui mit la main sur son ventre arrondi, il se tourna vers son père à nouveau.

\- J'accepte de m'entraîner auprès de toi accepta Magnus

\- Sache que l'entraînement que je te réserve sera très dur, je vais vous pousser dans vos limites Kuro et toi avant de t'enseigner à contrôler les quatre Rois célestes les uns après les autres acceptes-tu quand même car cela ne sera pas facile de même qu'une partie de l'entraînement se déroulera au temple de la famille pendant des jours pour faciliter tes pouvoirs alors acceptes-tu proposa Asmodée

Il baissa la tête avant de serrer les poings, Kuro observa la réaction de son maître avant de le voir avec un visage plein de détermination.

\- J'accepte papa, alors entraîne-moi et Kuro accepta Magnus

\- Très bien, tout d'abord tu m'as demandé une fois de te montrer ma puissance n'est-ce pas alors la voici sourit Asmodée

Il fit éclater son aura de puissance, les talismans qui recouvrent le sanctuaire se mirent à vaciller sous la puissance fulgurante du père de Magnus. Son fils se sentit écrasé par la puissance de son père, Alec avait du mal à respirer par l'aura écrasante de son beau-père, il vit son mari se mettre à genoux devant celui-ci.

\- Ma puissance est équivalente à celui d'un dieu et tous les maîtres précédents dans la famille avaient cette puissance alors tu auras cette puissance en toi de plus…commença Asmodée

Il fouilla dans son manteau, il sortit quatre parchemins. Les parchemins brûlèrent avant de se transformer en quatre animaux, ils virent tous un dragon bleu, une tortue noire, un tigre blanc avec un oiseau vermillon derrière lui. Les quatre animaux avaient chacun la taille d'un immeuble, Kuro trembla en voyant le tigre blanc.

\- …tu les auras sous ton contrôle et comme tu peux le constater ce sont les quatre dieux célestes gardiens des portes divines acheva Asmodée en ouvrant ses bras

\- Comment fais-tu pour dégager autant de puissance s'étouffa Magnus à genoux

\- Ma puissance je l'ai acquis en m'entraînant avec mon père qui l'a fait avec le sien et ainsi de suite et aujourd'hui c'est à ton tour,je vais t'entraîner pour que tu puisses le passer le relais au tien déclara Asmodée

\- Jamais je ne pourrais t'égaler niveau puissance souffla Magnus

\- Oh que si tu vas le faire car tu es mon fils Magnus et j'ai confiance en toi, sache que j'ai attendu ce jour depuis ta venu au monde révéla Asmodée

Il regarda son père avant de se relever sous ses yeux de fierté, il serra ses poings en défiant l'aura de son père.

\- Je suis prêt maintenant déclara Magnus avec détermination

\- Très bien, je vais t'entraîner avec Kuro pour affiner votre lien et tu commenceras à passer les contrats avec les quatre rois expliqua Asmodée

Il avala sa salive et montra sa volonté de s'entraîner avec Asmodée, celui-ci fit disparaître les quatre animaux avant de faire apparaître son dragon. Ils se battirent pendant quelques heures sous les regards des deux Kitsune, Alec retient son souffle à chaque fois qu'il voyait son amant se relever avec Kuro pour combattre son père qui ne bougeait pas d'un poil avec son dragon. Au bout d'un moment il voulait se lever pour le soutenir quand Raziel le prit par le bras pour le retenir,

\- Raziel supplia Alec les larmes aux yeux

\- Alec je comprends que c'est ton mari et que tu ne veux pas qu'on lui fasse du mal de plus tu es enceint de ce fait ton esprit est confus par les hormones car en temps normal tu aurais compris la signification de cet entraînement expliqua Raziel en mettant la main sur son épaule

\- Je sais mais j'ai peur pour lui souffla Alec en reniflant

Il le réconforta avant de continuer d'observer le combat, Magnus essuya le sang de son nez après avoir reçu un coup de poing de son père. Il chargea sur lui pendant que son familier s'occupait du dragon, Asmodée prit le bras du professeur pour le renverser par terre et lui donna un coup dans le ventre. Il cracha de la salive et du sang, le Neko essaya de défendre son maître en sautant sur le maître actuel avant d'être repoussé violemment par Hakuryuu. Il glissa sur le sol sur un bon mètre avant de se relever avec difficulté,

\- Tu ne te défens pas assez face à l'adversaire, même si Kuro et toi vous êtes en symbiose n'oublie pas que dans un combat il ne se bat pas seul car tu dois vaincre ton ennemie avec tes poings en attendant conseilla Asmodée

\- Je m'en souviendrais décréta Magnus en se frottant le ventre

\- L'entraînement est terminé pour aujourd'hui, la prochaine fois nous irons à Jakarta pour mieux t'apprendre le contrôle de ton énergie déclara Asmodée en l'aidant à se remettre debout

Il hocha la tête avant de voir son renardeau venir vers lui pour se tourner vers Asmodée,

\- Je comprends que vous l'entraînez parce qu'il est le futur maître Shikigami mais ce n'est pas une raison pour s'acharner sur lui gronda Alec en pointant le doigt sur son torse

\- Je suis désolé s'excusa Asmodée comprenant les sautes d'humeur de son gendre à cause des hormones

Magnus rassura son époux sous les regards rieurs de Raziel et de son père, ils se rendirent chez les parents d'Alec. Le Kitsune se jeta dans les bras de sa mère qui était ravie de le voir,

\- Comment vas-tu questionna Maryse en le voyant joyeux

\- Je vais super bien sourit Alec

\- J'en suis ravi, ton père est avec ta fratrie entrain de s'entraîner dans la cour dévoila Maryse

\- Eh bien aujourd'hui c'est entraînement avec les pères supposa Magnus en grimaçant de ses blessures

\- Non ton père est une brute sanguinaire souffla Alec

Il leva un sourcil en regardant l'attitude son mari, celui-ci se dirigea vers la cour. Ils regardèrent la fratrie contre leur père, ils étaient sous leur forme Kitsune alors que Robert ne s'était pas encore transformé et il les évitait un à un. Il combattit les trois qui avaient du mal à se défendre,

\- Ça te manque l'entraînement questionna Magnus

\- Un peu surtout de m'envoler sous ma forme Kitsune et sentir mes griffes planter dans les chairs de mes ennemies répondit Alec

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

Il l'emmena dans sa chambre pour soigner ses blessures, il déshabilla son amant et lécha ses blessures pour les guérir. Lors du traitement le désir de Magnus s'enflamma, l'hydride se redressa et s'assit sur son excitation. Il fit une moue malicieuse,

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as envie de me prendre dans mon ancienne chambre avec mes parents à côté demanda Alec en frottant son bassin contre l'érection de son amant

\- Alexander gémit Magnus

Il se déshabilla à son tour avant de se laisser aller dans son étreinte, ils étaient blotti dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre quand Isabelle entra dans la chambre.

\- Oups, je crois que je dérange remarqua Isabelle

\- Ce n'est rien qu'est-ce qui se passe demanda Alec en se rhabillant

\- Le dîner est servi informa sa sœur

Ils passèrent à table, Alec était entrain de manger quand il sentit un mouvement dans son ventre.

\- Oh surpris Alec en touchant son ventre

\- Tout va bien chéri demanda Maryse

\- Il a bougé avoua Alec

\- Quoi s'étonna Manus

Il se leva pour le rejoindre, toute la famille vint toucher le ventre pour sentir le bébé qui bougeait. Ils étaient ravis de sentir les mouvements du bébé, Alec cria de douleur quand celui-ci commença à lui donner des coups de pied.

\- Mais tu vas arrêter de me donner des coups de pied gronda Alec envers son ventre

\- Il veux dire qu'il est là nargua Jace

\- Espèce de blonde pacotille abrutie insulta Alec

\- Alec gronda Maryse

\- Maman c'est lui qui a commencé en plus ton petit-fils ne veut pas me laisser tranquille bouda Alec enfantin

\- C'est moi ou Alec est entrain de se comporter comme un enfant remarqua Max

\- Ce sont les hormones qui le rendent comme ça expliqua Robert

\- Maman, je veux un gâteau au chocolat demanda Alec

\- Il est trop tard pour que je fasse un gâteau au chocolat mais demain je le ferai pour toi proposa Maryse

\- Mais je le veux maintenant geignit Alec

\- J'ai dit demain parce qu'il est trop tard pour que je le fasse en plus nous allons tous nous coucher déclara Maryse

Toute la famille vit le noiraud entrain de faire un caprice comme un enfant, il croisa les bras avant de taper du pied par terre en tenant son ventre. Il geignit qu'il voulait du gâteau,

\- Alec, ça suffit j'ai dit non gronda Maryse

\- NON cria Alec en tapant des pieds

\- Alec, écoute ta mère gronda Robert

Il tira la langue puérilement sous les rires de sa fratrie en le voyant agir comme un gamin capricieux,

\- Alec cesse faire l'enfant gronda Maryse en mettant les mains sur ses hanches

\- Vous êtes méchants tous les deux bouda Alec

\- Tu veux que je te punisse menaça Robert

Il commença à pleurer avant de se réfugier dans les bras de Magnus qui était amusé par le comportement enfantin de son amant,

\- Magnus ils sont méchants avec moi pleura Alec

\- Ne pleure plus mon amour sourit Magnus

Il tira de nouveau la langue vers ses parents,

\- Alec si tu n'arrêtes pas de nous tirer la langue, je dis à Magnus de rentrer et tu seras confiné dans ta chambre pendant une semaine menaça Robert

Il tira la langue une nouvelle fois, Robert se leva.

\- Alexander Gédéon Lightwood va au coin tout de suite pour réfléchir à ton acte et comme punition tu ne verras pas Magnus pendant une semaine et tu seras puni dans ta chambre déclara Robert d'une grosse voix

Il se dirigea au coin de la maison en se frottant le ventre, la fratrie n'arrêta pas de rire devant le comportement de leur aîné qui était toujours sérieux même leurs parents. Magnus était entrain de rire aussi, Alec les regarda avec des yeux tristes surtout son mari.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la tentative d'assassinat de Lilith et une invitée indésirable. Bisous glacées.**


	35. Chapter 34

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **HekateWitch1 : Tu verrai pour le bonus**

 **Nono 0109: Je suis contente de te revoir car tes commentaire m'avait vraiment manqué**

 **Maia 0067: Encore de l'entraînement entre le père te le fis dans ce chapitre et oui galipette entre chat pour les chatons il y aura plein XD**

 **Alec Barton: Dans ce chapitre je tiens ma vengeance alors tu vas mourir XD**

 **Lavigne 126 : Oui ils auront plein de bébé chatons XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 34, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 34**_

Magnus regarda amuser son amant entrain de gronder leur bébé qui lui donnait sans cesse des coups de pied, il menaçait de le punir jusqu'à sa majorité. Cela fera trois semaines qu'il avait entamé son sixième mois de grossesse, son ventre était très rond ce qui lui donnait des mal de dos. Depuis le début de son sixième mois le Kitsune avait un comportement enfantin, rare où Magnus ne le grondait pas comme un parent à cause de ses bêtises. Lorsque son mari lui donnait une punition Alec boudait et lui interdisait de rentrer dans leur chambre en l'envoyant dormir sur le canapé, le professeur avait mal aux dos le lendemain ayant passé la nuit sur le canapé. L'hydride grimaça sous les coups de pied qu'il sentait, il s'assit pendant que son amant le soulageait de ses douleurs lombaires. Il soupira d'aise sous le massage de son mari, celui-ci l'embrassa tendrement avant de se lever pour aller faire le dîner pour eux. Après s'être reposé un peu dans le canapé, Alec se leva pour aller dans la cuisine en se tenant le bas du dos.

\- Le repas est bientôt prêt questionna Alec

\- Oui, bientôt. Mon petit ange a faim conclu Magnus en se mettant à genoux devant le ventre rond

\- D'après les coups qu'il me donne, je le pense sourit Alec en caressant son ventre rond

Il sourit en posant la main sur le ventre, il l'embrassa avant de recevoir un petit coup.

\- Ton père a appelé pour te prévenir de quand est-ce que tu vas t'entraîner de nouveau questionna Alec

\- Je ne sais pas, il m'a dit que pour le moment il est en voyage pour ses affaires et donc il m'a dit qu'il m'entraînera au temple en Indonésie pendant plusieurs jours pour compenser expliqua Magnus en caressant son ventre

\- Je vois souffla Alec

Il se releva et lui bécota un baiser sur les lèvres, ils mangèrent avant d'aller se coucher. Au beau milieu de la nuit Alec se réveilla en repoussant doucement le bras de son mari sur son ventre pour aller aux toilettes, il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre son pot de glace avec ses ailes de poulet pour manger. Il grimaça en sentant les coups de pied de son bébé dans son ventre,

\- Dors la journée et ensuite joue toute la nuit dans le ventre de papa gronda Alec à son ventre

Il reçut encore un autre coup de ce qui le fit grimacer, il pointa le doigt vers son ventre.

\- Tu oses me contredire alors que je suis ton père, si tu n'arrêteras pas tes bêtises je serai obligé de te punir menaça Alec à son bébé

Il ressentit un autre coup de pied avant que ça se calme doucement, il sourit tendrement. Il se dirigea dans la chambre et vit Magnus entrain de dormir sur le lit, il dormait torse nu au vu de la chaleur qui régnait dans l'appartement depuis qu'ils étaient en été. Il s'assit sur le lit en mangeant ses ailes de poulets trempés dans son pot de glace à la banane, il déposa le pot vide sur sa table de nuit avant de s'allonger pour s'endormir en caressant son ventre.

\- Tu vois que tu peux être sage comme papa gloussa Alec

Il reçut un coup de pied ce qui le fit soupirer blasé,

\- Je retire ce que je viens de dire tu es bien le bébé de ton autre père déclara Alec

Magnus se retourna vers lui en mettant son bras sur lui avant de placer sa main sur son ventre tout en le caressant, le Kitsune conclut que celui-ci était réveillé depuis un moment.

\- Je t'ai réveillé demanda Alec

\- Un peu juste pendant que tu le punissais sourit Magnus

\- Je suis désolé s'excusa Alec

Il l'embrassa doucement avant qu'il vienne se blottir dans ses bras pour s'endormir, quelques jours plus tard Magnus reçut un appel de son père pour son retour et aussi la reprise de l'entraînement qui sera en Indonésie. Asmodée l'attendait en bas pendant qu'il faisait son sac pour ses quelques jours d'entraînement, Alec était assis sur le lit et le regardait faire son sac.

\- Je serai bientôt de retour rassura Magnus

\- Je sais et j'ai dit à Jace de venir pendant le temps de ton absence déclara Alec

\- Je vois et tu as bien fait. Je n'aime pas te savoir seul dans l'appartement surtout enceint même si je sais que tu sais te défendre sourit Magnus

\- Je te comprends sourit Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément avant de descendre en bas de l'immeuble où Asmodée l'attendait pour partir, l'hybride s'approcha de son beau-père et pointa son doigt sur son torse.

\- Je te le confie propre et sans blessure alors je veux que tu me le rendes comme ça sinon tu vas à faire à moi menaça Alec en tapotant son doigt sur le torse d'Asmodée à chaque parole

\- Tu as ma parole sourit Asmodée amusé par les hormones de son gendre

\- Je suis prêt papa, on peut y aller prévint Magnus après que Kuro ait sauté sur ses épaules

Ils rentrèrent dans la voiture avant de partir, ils s'arrêtèrent dans un endroit discret avant de prendre envol pour aller à Jakarta. Kanzeon les attendait devant le temple,

\- Alors tu es prêt pour l'entraînement questionna la gardienne

\- Oui, je le suis n'est-ce pas Kuro sourit Magnus en regardant son familier

\- Oui répondit Kuro avec véhémence

\- Oh tu es le familier de Magnus, tu auras un grand rôle en tant que familier principal expliqua Kanzeon

\- Magnus et Asmodée me l'ont expliqué décréta Kuro

\- Bien l'entraînement va débuter à moins que tu veuilles te reposer questionna Asmodée

\- Je veux débuter maintenant et on commence par quoi questionna Magnus

\- Suis-moi sourit Asmodée

Quelques jours plus tard Asmodée buvait une tasse de thé sur la véranda du temple en observant la forêt, Kanzeon vint le rejoindre en s'asseyant près de lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur elle et vit qu'elle était presque dévêtue et ses vêtements étaient tellement transparents qu'on voyait tout,

\- Tu aurais pu mettre une autre tenue sur toi car on voit presque tout commenta Asmodée

\- On est en plein centre d'une forêt tropicale et la chaleur est exécrable alors tu comprends un peu ma tenue répliqua Kanzeon

\- Comme tu veux souffla Asmodée

\- Il est où ton fils questionna Kanzeon ne voyant pas Magnus

\- Je l'ai envoyé courir avec Kuro en portant des sacs sur le dos dans la forêt pour développer son corps répondit Asmodée

\- Je vois souffla Kanzeon

Il sirota son thé avant de voir une explosion dans la forêt, la gardienne se releva inquiète et se tourna vers le maître Shikigami.

\- Il a dû ce passer quelque chose avec eux, il faut aller voir proposa Kanzeon

\- Ce n'est rien, c'est Suzaku qui est à l'origine de tout ça rassura Asmodée

\- Suzaku ? Ne me dis pas que tu as l'invoqué pour qu'il fasse courir ton fils et son familier dans la forêt s'exclama Kanzeon

\- Oui, je l'ai fait et puis ne t'en fait pas Magnus ne risque rien rassura Asmodée

Dans la forêt pas trop loin du temple Magnus et Kuro courait en évitant les boules de feu d'un phénix,

\- Je ne veux pas dire ça mais ton père veut vraiment nous tuer ma parole s'exclama Kuro en sautant

Magnus ne répondit rien préférant éviter les boules de feu, plus tard ils rentrèrent tous les deux sales et brûlés de partout. Asmodée fit la grimace en les regardant, il se leva de sa position,

\- Bien passons au prochain entraînement proposa Asmodée

Il fit travailler le corps de son fils avant de passer à son contrôle d'énergie, il regarda son fils entrain de méditer sur une plaque en bois en équilibre. Il sourit et prépara une boule de feu avant de le lancer sur lui, celui-ci dans sa méditation l'évita sans bouger de sa position. Kuro était roulé en boule près de lui et ouvrit les yeux,

\- Reste concentré Kuro, il faut que tu sois connecté avec ton maître ordonna Asmodée

Il referma les yeux et se concentra de nouveau sur l'énergie de son maître, après la méditation Magnus affronta son père en combat singulier sans familier sous le regard de Kanzeon.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'Asmodée fait ses entraînements questionna Kuro

\- Chaque maître Shikigami a appris cette méthode d'entraînement, pour maîtriser les quatre rois il faut que le corps et l'esprit soient entraînés à encaisser les coups. D'ailleurs Asmodée enseigne l'art du combat pour ne pas que ton maître ne compte trop sur toi expliqua Kanzeon

\- Je comprends mais c'est notre rôle de protéger notre maître et de le servir déclara Kuro

\- Je sais mais c'est un fait, les maîtres Shikigami ont appris avec le temps que leurs familiers ne sont pas que des outils mais une partie d'eux raconta Kanzeon

Il hocha la tête et grimaça en voyant son maître se prendre un coup de poing dans le ventre, celui-ci riposta en donnant un coup de genou dans le visage d'Asmodée qui l'évita facilement avant de le repousser avec une boule de feu. Pendant ce temps Alec regardait le ciel depuis le balcon en frottant son ventre rond, Jace se réveilla en étirant ses bras en le rejoignant.

\- Le renardeau fait encore des siennes questionna Jace

\- Non, pour le moment il est calme, c'est juste que Magnus me manque souffla Alec

\- Il va revenir de son entraînement avec son père, tu connais mieux que quiconque avec qui ont doit se battre, donc on doit s'entraîner pour la prochaine bataille qui se profile bientôt déclara Jace

\- Je sais, surtout que Jonathan ainsi que Camille sont encore en vie et menacent tous les clans comme leur père avant eux expliqua Alec

\- On les vaincra sous la protection de la déesse Inari répondit Jace

Il hocha la tête avant de regarder l'horizon en espérant voir son mari arriver, celui-ci s'entraînait sans relâche contre son père. Alec était entrain de s'étirer sur le lit avant d'entendre un ronflement sonore près de lui, il grimaça en voyant son frère entrain de dormir en étoile tout en bavant sur l'oreille. Il se leva et alla faire la cuisine, pendant la cuisson du repas il entra dans la chambre du bébé que Magnus était entrain de faire. Il souffla d'apaisement en se sentant bien dans la chambre d'enfant, il caressa son ventre en sentant des coups de pied.

\- Ton père est entrain de faire la chambre pour toi sourit Alec

Un autre coup de pied lui répond ce qui le fit sourire, il s'assit dans la chaise à basculer.

\- Je sais que ton papa te manque beaucoup comme il me manque aussi déclara Alec en pensant à son amant

Il caressa son ventre et fut bercé par les coups de son bébé, Jace se réveilla ne voyant pas son frère dans le lit. Il se leva et le chercha partout après avoir éteint le repas qui était sur le point de brûler, il grimaça en sentant l'odeur. Il chercha Alec dans toute la maison avant de le voir dans la chambre du bébé, il mit une couverture sur lui et puis sortit de la chambre tranquillement. Asmodée les mains dans les poches regardait son fils devant lui à genoux qui respirait difficilement, presque deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'entraînement au temple.

\- Révèles-toi ordonna Asmodée

Il l'observa avec détermination et sauta pour lui donner un coup de poing, il bloqua son attaque avant de lui donner un coup de genou dans le ventre et le projeter contre un arbre.

\- L'entraînement s'achève maintenant car il est temps que tu rentres signala Asmodée en passant une main dans ses cheveux

Il se releva et se mit debout en se tenant le ventre, il essuya le sang qui coulait de sa bouche. La pluie se mit à tomber sur eux,

\- Je…veux…continuer toussa Magnus en tenant à peine sur ses jambes

\- Tu ne peux pas te tenir sur tes jambes Magnus apprend à connaître tes limites conseilla son père

Il serra les poings avant de charger sur son père, Kanzeon vint avec un parapluie en forme d'oiseau et regarda la scène. Kuro était debout et regardait le courage et la force de son maître qui voulait continuer, le professeur courra pour donner un coup de poing faible à son père avant de s'évanouir dans ses bras. Il le retient dans ses bras en souriant,

\- Je suis fière de toi mon fils, malgré l'adversité tu redoubles d'efforts pour continuer à te battre et c'est une qualité que tu as reçue de ta mère sourit Asmodée en regardant la pluie

La gardienne s'approcha d'eux avec le parapluie, elle caressa le visage tuméfié du futur maître Shikigami d'un geste maternel. Ils rentrèrent dans le temple pour soigner Magnus, quand celui-ci se réveilla après trois jours de fatigue. Alec était à l'université avant de passer chez les parents de Magnus pour les voir un peu,

\- Alors Magnus n'est pas encore rentré questionna Jocelyn

\- Non réfuta Alec

\- Il va revenir sourit Jocelyn en l'embrassant sur la tempe

Il sourit faiblement avant de se diriger vers l'appartement, il trouva la porte ouverte et entra en se prépara à se transformer. Il vit un homme de dos à genoux dans le salon,

\- Qui êtes-vous questionna Alec d'une voix froide

\- Bonjour chéri salua Magnus en se retournant

\- Magnus reconnu Alec

Il s'élança vers son mari, celui-ci le serra dans ses bras en respirant son odeur. Il l'embrassa passionnément, le Kitsune lui caressa la joue pleine de barbe. Kuro sauta sur l'épaule d'Alec heureux de le voir,

\- Tu as eu quatre queues lors de l'entraînement remarqua Alec

\- Ouais, Asmodée ne nous ménageait pas pendant l'entraînement répondit Kuro

\- Je lui avais dit que tu me reviennes propre et sans blessure, et là tu as une barbe avec quelques blessures à peine guéries. Je te jure qu'il va m'entendre gronda Alec

\- Eh bien les blessures, la gardienne était trop paresseuse pour les guérir totalement et pour la barbe je voulais avoir du style avec en plus je voulais tester quelque chose avec toi susurra Magnus

Il l'observa sur tous les angles et vit que sa musculature avait pris un peu de volume, il haussa un sourcil et avec la barbe ça lui faisait penser à des gladiateurs antique. Il fit une moue coquine,

\- Tu veux manger tout de suite ou tu veux qu'on aille dans la chambre proposa Alec

\- Ça fait presque deux semaines que je ne t'ai pas touché alors sexe d'abord ensuite on mangera susurra Magnus

Il l'entraîna dans la chambre pour l'embrasser langoureusement, il le plaqua sur le lit en l'embrassant en faisant attention à son gros ventre. Magnus l'embrassa dans le cou et mordilla son oreille

\- Je te veux dans ta forme de Kitsune susurra Magnus

Il sourit avant de prendre sa forme Kitsune, le professeur l'embrassa langoureusement. Alec se coupa les lèvres avec ses crocs en répandant son sang dans sa bouche, son amant but son sang afin de réveillé ses instincts primaires. Il déchira la chemise du Kitsune qui gémit de bonheur, celui-ci mordilla ses tétons avant de descendre vers le bas pour déboutonner le pantalon avant de descendre la braguette avec ses dents sous le regard affamé d'Alec. Il le retira avant de se placer entre ses jambes et vint taquiner son sexe dressé, il souffla dessus ce qui fit gémir son amant qui agrippa les draps sous le plaisir. Il le prit dans sa bouche en raclant ses dents dessus, Alec cria de plaisir en rejetant sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir. Il se jeta sur Magnus en le plaquant à son tour sur le lit, il l'embrassa sauvagement et défit la ceinture de son pantalon pour prendre son membre et le masturber. Son amant poussa un profond râle de plaisir, Alec prit le lubrifiant et mit une quantité généreuse sur le membre de son mari avant de le faire pénétrer en lui.

\- Alexander, je ne t'ai pas préparé réalisa Magnus en le voyant se glisser sur son membre

\- Je l'ai fait rassura Alec en venant l'embrasser

Il attendit un peu avant de bouger ses hanches, Magnus essaya de lui prendre sa hanche mais il repoussa ses mains en les plaquant sur le lit. Il le regarda bouger en même temps que son ventre énorme, il se redressa en grignotant ses tétons, la barbe de Magnus le piquait en lui donnant des sensations de plaisir. Il mordilla sa barbe ce qui fit grogner Magnus, celui-ci le fit basculer sur le lit en l'embrassant fougueusement. Il ramena ses jambes sur lui en ondulant ses hanches en lui, le Kitsune cria de plaisir avant de sentir la jouissance monter en lui. Il plaqua son amant de nouveau sur le lit avant de se déverser sur lui en jetant sa tête en arrière, Magnus vint en lui après quelques coups. Il s'effondra sur lui épuiser en faisant attention à son énorme ventre,

\- Alors je l'a garde demanda Magnus

Il ria avant de le regarder, il l'embrassa tendrement après avoir repris son apparence normale.

\- Je te préfère sans même si c'était fantastique de me faire l'amour avec ça sourit Alec

\- Comme tu veux souffla Magnus

Alec commença à lécher les blessures de son amant pour les guérir, il l'embrassa sur son torse

\- Tu as dù vraiment t'entraîner pour que tu aies une musculation aussi impressionnante remarqua Alec

\- Disons que papa m'entraînait physiquement et mentalement répondit Magnus

Il sourit avant de se blottir dans ses bras, un peu plus tard ils refirent l'amour. Tous étaient ravis de revoir le professeur, Asmodée avait prévenu son fils qu'il allait faire encore une fois un voyage d'affaires avant de revenir l'entraîner de nouveau et il accepta avec Kuro. Pendant ce temps Camille se bascula sur le lit essoufflé en tirant le drap pour couvrir sa poitrine, Jonathan la regardait avec un sourire satisfait.

\- Alors je me suis amélioré non demanda Jonathan

\- C'est vrai que tu m'as fait jouir plusieurs fois en une seule fois nargua Camille

Il ricana avant de se lever pour aller prendre son kimono qu'il avait jeté dans un coin de la pièce, il revint et l'embrassa bestialement.

\- Je vais y aller signala Jonathan

\- Ta mère t'a donné une mission à faire en tant que nouveau chef de la famille Morgenstern se moqua Camille

\- En effet et cela n'arrangera pas nos affaires avec elle dans les pattes grimaça Jonathan

\- Tue-la rien de plus simplement conseilla Camille

\- Ça te faciliterait la tâche si elle était tuée n'est-ce pas ricana Jonathan

\- Tu m'as démasqué, tu sais bien que je ne porte pas ta mère dans mon cœur spécialement parce qu'elle se croit tous permis critiqua Camille

Il la regarda sans émotion, il se leva et referma son kimono. Il était sur le point de s'en aller quand il se retourna vers elle,

\- Fais ce que tu veux d'elle mais fais ça discrètement parce que je ne veux pas d'ennuie de mon côté déclara Jonathan

\- Comme si c'était déjà fait sourit Camille

Il ricana narquoisement avant de sortir de sa chambre, la blonde ria méchamment en pensant que son crétin de frère venait de tomber dans son piège. Il ne savait pas qu'elle avait donné l'ordre d'assassiner sa belle-mère bien avant la confirmation de Jonathan, celle-ci venait de jouir dans les bras de son amant du jour. Elle se retira de lui en se levant,

\- Rhabilles-toi et va-t-en ordonna Lilith en prenant son yukata

\- Bien maîtresse répondit l'homme en se rhabillant

Il sortit de la chambre, Lilith regarda le monde quand elle entendit un bruit dans sa chambre. Elle sortit avant de se faire plaquer contre le mur, une main était entrain de l'étrangler. Elle se débattit pour retrouver son souffle, elle commença à manquer d'air à cause de son agresseur. Celui-ci referma son étreinte sur sa gorge, elle se concentra malgré le manque de souffle pour se transformer sous sa forme animale. L'agresseur recula pour reprendre ses esprits avant de s'attaquer à Lilith, celle-ci le prit dans sa gueule en le déchiquetant. Elle reprit son apparence normale avant de s'évanouir dans les bras de Jonathan, celui-ci fit la moue en voyant que sa mère avait survécu.

\- Une autre tentative avortée ma chère sœur déclara Jonathan

\- La prochaine fois sera la bonne sourit Camille

Robert les avait observés depuis le poste de police, il soupira ce qui attira l'attention de Luke sur lui.

\- Un problème demanda Luke

\- Rien juste des affaires du clan, répondit Robert

\- Je vois souffla Luke

L'un de leurs collègues s'approcha avec un sourire narquois, il mit la main sur leur bureau en les regardant.

\- Mais qui nous avons là, n'est-ce pas notre duo de futur papy se moqua le collègue

\- Alexeï qu'est-ce que tu veux soupira Luke

\- Rien juste voir si vous avez besoin d'un coup de main pour lire vos rapports quand vous avez oublié vos lunettes chez vous se moqua Alexeï

\- Oui, nous avons oublié nos lunettes chez nous en plus de nos dentiers mais on sait que notre petit-fils viendra nous l'apporter plus tard et qu'il restera pour apprendre plus sur notre boulot en nous rendant fier de suivre peut-être la carrière de ses deux grands-pères alors peut-être qu'on vieillit mais au moins nous avons le respect de tous pour ça répliqua Robert

\- Ça c'est bien envoyé surtout que nous avons une descendance et toi alors se moqua Luke en frappant des mains avec Robert

Le collègue leur envoya un regard noir avant de s'en aller, ils rigolèrent de leur moquerie. Une collègue à eux vint les voir,

\- Alors l'accouchement est prévu quand demanda la femme policière

\- Pour mai si ça se déroule bien sourit Robert

\- Quand même vous allez gaga devant la petite frimousse de votre petit-fils nargua la femme

\- Ça tu peux le dire Maia ria Luke

Ils rigolèrent quand ils virent des agents fédérals rentrer dans le poste de police pour aller vers le bureau de leur capitaine, ils se regardèrent entre eux avant de continuer de parler. Leur capitaine sortit de son bureau,

\- LIGHTWOOD, GARROWAY DANS MON BUREAU appela le capitaine

\- Que passe-t-il à ton avis demanda Robert

\- Je n'en sais rien souffla Luke

Ils rentrèrent dans le bureau de leur capitaine et virent les deux agents fédéraux debout entrain de les regarder,

\- Je vous présente mes deux meilleurs éléments qui pourront être utile pour votre enquête présenta le capitaine

\- Nous allons le savoir, qui est Luke Garroway demanda l'un des agents

\- C'est moi répondit Luke en s'avança

\- Nous allons besoin de votre attention qu'ainsi que votre coéquipier, nous enquêtons sur un réseau de pédophilie et un témoin-clé de notre service doit les identifier ainsi que nous révéler leurs noms expliqua l'autre

\- Pourquoi ne l'avoir pas mis dans le service de protection des témoins questionna Robert

\- Justement notre témoin-clé est un détenu qui s'est infiltré dans ce réseau en échange d'une réduction de peine, le juge l'a fait libérer temporairement pour qu'il nous montre la source du réseau acheva l'agent

\- Nous voulons que vous le protégez d'ailleurs il nous à émis un souhait qu'il vous concerne inspecteur Garroway raconta son partenaire

\- Qui est-il demanda Luke ayant un mauvais pressentiment

\- Lorenzo Rey répondit l'agent

\- Je refuse, trouvez-vous un autre refusa Luke

\- Malheureusement inspecteur c'est un ordre d'en haut et vous ne pouvez pas vous si soustraire ordonna son capitaine

Luke prit sa plaque et son arme de service pour le mettre sur le bureau de son capitaine,

\- Je préfère démissionner que de voir ce fils de pute qui a essayé d'abuser de ma fille s'approcher de ma famille déclara Luke en s'en allant

\- Je suis d'accord avec lui renchérit Robert

\- Malheureusement inspecteur vous ne pouvez pas vous soustraire à cette tâche, pensez à votre fille qui aurait pu être abusée par cet…stoppa l'agent

Luke le prit par le col pour essayer de l'étrangler, Robert prit son partenaire dans ses bras pour l'éloigner de l'agent. Il se débattit dans ses bras, l'agent se toucha la gorge

\- Je vous défends de dire du mal de ma fille menaça Luke d'un ton tranchant

\- GARROWAY cria le capitaine

\- Justement pensez aux enfants qui sont sous les jougs des pédophile et qui attendent qu'on vienne les sauver comme votre fille décréta l'agent

Robert regarda son ami serrer la mâchoire, Il accepta malgré lui la proposition. Magnus caressait le ventre d'Alec en regardant la télé, la sonnette d'entrée sonna et il se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte. Il trouva son père et Robert,

\- Magnus nous avons à te parler demanda Robert

\- D'accord répondit Magnus en les faisant entrer

Il les emmena dans son bureau pendant qu'Alec continuait de regarder la télé, il se leva pour aller aux toilettes. Il revint dans le salon et entendit des éclats de voix, Magnus sortit du bureau.

\- Il n'est pas question qu'il vienne ici, je ne veux pas voir ce fils de pute et pourquoi est-ce qu'ils l'ont libéré demanda Magnus furieux

\- Ce sont les ordres de plus haut répondit Robert

\- Malheureusement grinça Luke

Luke s'approcha de son fils qui serrait les poings, il mit la main sur son épaule.

\- Moi aussi j'enrage que ce soit lui mais je suis pied et point liés mon fils expliqua Luke

Il soupira longuement avant de se tourner vers Alec, Robert lui avait expliqué vite fait la situation.

\- C'est d'accord mais je veux qu'un policier reste ici pour le surveiller et aussi que biscuit ne vienne pas ici tant qu'il sera là proposa Magnus

\- Entendu accepta Luke

Il soupira en s'affalant dans le canapé, il sentit une migraine le saisir. Quelques jours plus tard Magnus était comme un lion en cage alors qu'Alec essayait de le calmer. La porte s'ouvrit sur Luke et Robert avec deux agents fédéraux qui accompagnaient un homme avec des cheveux longs, celui-ci sourit en voyant Magnus.

\- Tiens Magnus Bane, mon colocataire nargua l'homme

\- TOI JE VAIS TE…fulmina Magnus qui allait le frapper

\- Magnus calmes-toi apaisa Luke

Alec sous sa forme féminine s'approcha de son mari, celui-ci le protégea de son corps contre le regard vicieux de l'homme.

\- Je suppose qu'il est Lorenzo Rey supposa Alec en voyant l'homme

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la colère de Magnus et l'angoisse d'Alec. Bisous glacées.**


	36. Chapter 35

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono 0109 : C'est exact il va se passer des choses par rapport Lorenzo, par contre pour Asmodée et Magnus il est obligé d'être dur avec son fils si il veut qu'il le remplace plus tard**

 **Maia 0067: Ravie que les retrouvaille t'aie plu XD**

 **HekateWitch1 : Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, je vais déjà reserve quelque chose pour lui**

 **Lavigne 126 : Si tu me tue pas de suite XD je pense que j'ai mis beaucoup dans le prochain chapitre niark**

 **Alec Barton : Je sais XD si j'étais toi je ne lirais pas le prochain chapitre parce que j'ai un peu (beaucoup) chargé le lemon XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 35, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 35**_

Magnus évitait le plus possible son ancien meilleur ami, il avait prévenu son père et son beau-père qu'il se retiendrait de le tuer tant que Lorenzo se tenait à l'écart de son mari et son enfant. Alec l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'il pouvait se défendre contre un simple humain, il fut obliger pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons rester dans sa forme féminine. Il avait commencé son septième mois de grossesse et il était souvent épuisé car le bébé ne le laissait pas dormir le soir, Magnus lui massait le soir ses jambes ainsi que le bas du dos. Le Kitsune se leva après avoir essayé de se lever avec son gros ventre, il se mit debout avant de grimacer de douleur. Il alla dans la salle de bain pour prendre son bain pour se relaxer avant de ressortir du bain, il se prépara pour aller à l'université. Il sortit pour aller dans la cuisine pour voir son mari entrain de boire du café, il vint l'embrasser tendrement, il jeta un coup d'œil vers la chambre d'amis où logeait Lorenzo avant de regarder son amant. Celui-ci haussa les épaules avant de renifler avec dédain, il prit son sac et l'embrassa pour aller au bahut. Il lui sourit avant de prendre son petit déjeuner, il frotta son gros ventre en calmant son bébé qui bougeait. Lorenzo se réveilla et vint dans la cuisine en caleçon, il se gratta le torse avant de regarder Alec avec un regard vicieux.

\- Je n'aurai jamais cru que Magnus se serait marié surtout de rester fidèle pour une seule personne en plus de devenir père lança Lorenzo

\- Il faut croire que tu ne le connais pas renfrogna Alec

\- J'étais son ami avant donc je le connaissais bien avant toi nargua Lorenzo

\- Comme tu viens de le dire c'était avant maintenant tu ne le connais pas aussi bien que moi se moqua Alec en allant dans leur chambre

Il prit ses affaires avant d'entendre la sonnette d'entrée, il sortit de la chambre pour aller ouvrir et vit Lorenzo à la porte comme s'il était le maître des lieux. Il vit Jace attendre à la porte,

\- T'es qui toi pour venir sonner ici demanda Lorenzo

\- Je suis venu chercher Alec et toi tu es le nouveau portier se moqua Jace

\- Non, je suis un vieil ami de Magnus et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Qui es-tu questionna Lorenzo en s'appuyant sur l'embrasure de la porte

Jace allait répondre quand Alec bouscula brutalement le détenu,

\- Ne fais pas attention à lui Jace, il n'est rien pour Magnus et pas besoin de lui répondre cracha Alec en s'en allant

Le blond lui lança un regard moqueur ce qui le fit renifler dédaigneusement, ils descendirent de l'immeuble et vit une voiture de police. Alec se dirigea vers la voiture de police en voyant les conducteurs, il sourit devant les deux agents.

\- Félicitation félicita la jeune femme alors que son collègue hocha la tête

\- Merci vous deux, il est seul dans l'appartement informa Alec

\- Merci pour l'info remercia la collègue

Il alla dans la voiture de la rousse qui regardait l'appartement de son frère avec haine et peur, Jace lui caressa le bras ce qui la fit sursauter. Elle lui lança un regard d'excuse mais celui-ci lui fit un sourire rassurant, ils se rendirent au campus. Alec souffla devant l'agitation de son bébé,

\- Le renardeau fait encore des siennes remarqua Isabelle en voyant la grimace de son frère

\- Rien que ça il est entrain de servir de ma vessie comme trampoline et mes reins comme ballon de foot grimaça Alec en fusillant son ventre rond

\- Il est agité comme son autre père nargua Clary

\- Justement il se calme quand Magnus est là et croyez-moi c'est énervant quand il n'est pas là je vous jure soupira Alec

\- Pourtant tu sais que la présence de Magnus apaise ton bébé car il est son père, maman te l'avait dit sourit Isabelle

\- Je me rappelle se rappela Alec

\- Je ne comprends pas la situation demanda Simon en remontant

\- Quand un Kitsune tombe enceinte, qu'il soit mâle ou femme. La présence de son partenaire est requis lors de la grossesse car le bébé se calme et se développe bien mieux avec son père expliqua Isabelle

\- Oh je vois compris Clary

\- Ouais, en plus avec l'autre qui s'est installé dans l'appartement adieu notre vie intime grommela Alec

Clary trembla légèrement, Alec lui fit un regard d'excuse et elle hocha la tête pour le rassurer. Pour se faire pardonner par la rousse, il lui prit la main et la mit sur son ventre. Elle haleta d'émerveillement en sentant les coups de pied du bébé,

\- Eh bien dis donc, il s'entraîne ou quoi demanda Clary

\- Je l'ai impression en plus il ne me laisse pas dormir en voulant jouer à saute-mouton gronda Alec

Ils rigolèrent devant la frustration du noiraud envers le bébé, plus tard il rentra à l'appartement après avoir reçu un coup de fil de la part de Magnus lui disant qu'il était au club et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il reste seul avec Lorenzo. Alors il avait invité Jace à l'appartement, il s'assit dans le canapé soulagé en étalant ses jambes pour soulager ses pieds gonflés par la grossesse.

\- Ça va demanda Jace

\- Ouais très bien à part que mes pieds ressemblent à des petites saucisses, mon dos est en comporte, ma vessie me crie grâce à cause de la pression du bébé dessus ensuite mes reins sont entrain d'être bousillé et j'ai les seins qui sont hypers lourds alors si tu pouvais fermer ta putain de gueule sur le fait comment je vais. Je te serais reconnaissant mon frère cracha Alec d'un ton sec

Le blond eut la mâchoire décrochée devant sa réplique,

\- Je vais essayer de trouver à manger proposa Jace en mettant de la distance entre Alec et lui

Il alla dans la cuisine pour chercher de quoi de se restaurer, celui-ci commença à regarder la télé. Il la regarda en caressant son ventre, Lorenzo sortit de la chambre avec une bière à la main. Il trouva le Kitsune entrain de caresser son ventre énorme,

\- Tiens, je ne t'ai pas entendu remarqua Lorenzo

\- Tu crois que je vais te signaler ma présence dans ma propre maison répliqua Alec d'un ton tranchant

Il ricana narquoisement, Jace amena le pot de glace avec les ailes de poulet d'Alec et pour lui un sandwich. Il tiqua dédaigneusement en voyant le détenu,

\- Encore toi, je ne sais pas ce que tu fais ici mais le maître des lieux n'aimerait pas ta présence critiqua Lorenzo

\- Je ne crois pas que le maître des lieux n'aimerait pas que je sois là n'est-ce pas Alec nargua Jace

\- Jace peut rester ici autant qu'il lui plaira déclara Alec

\- Je voulais dire ça comme ça se défendit Lorenzo en mettant les mains devant lui

Il retourna dans la chambre, il soupira en frottant son ventre sous l'agitation de son bébé. Il grimaça avant de se lever pour aller dans la salle de bain, il revint essouffler en se tenant le bas du dos.

\- Le renardeau fait encore des siennes ricana Jace

Il le fusilla du regard ce qui le fit rire, ils regardèrent la télé quand Magnus entra dans le loft avec Kuro sur l'épaule. Celui-ci sauta par terre et vit Président Miaou venir vers lui pour lui lécher son museau, le professeur sourit devant le petit couple félin. Il entra dans le salon pour voir Jace entrain de masser les jambes de son amant qui mangeait ses envies culinaires,

\- Bonjour mon amour salua Magnus en l'embrassant

Il se pencha vers le ventre énorme pour l'embrasser d'un baiser bruyant sous le gloussement d'Alec,

\- Bonjour mon ange salua Magnus

Il se tourna vers Jace avec un sourire narquois,

\- Bonjour Barbie se moqua Magnus

\- Connard répliqua Jace

\- Charmant souffla Alec

Ils commencèrent à se lancer des piques sans qu'Alec ne fasse quoi que ce soit pour les séparer, ces deux-là ne rataient pas une occasion de se lancer des piques normalement dans ses moments-là c'est Clary qui ramenait l'ordre en les frappant tous les deux d'un coup de poing. Magnus était habitué aux coups de poing de sa sœur ce qui n'était pas le cas du blond qui clamait que sa petite amie avait une force herculéenne dans ses petits bras. Après que Jace les laissa seuls, Magnus reprit le massage de Jace sur les jambes lourdes de son renardeau.

\- Alors ta journée demanda Alec

\- Tranquille, quelques copies à corrigé avec une préparation de cours supplémentaire et de ton côté répondit Magnus

\- Ton bébé n'a pas arrêté de m'envoyer aux toilettes presque toute la journée en jouant avec ma vessie et mes reins puis j'ai eu les jambes lourdes presque toute la journée et enfin pour le couronner le tout ce petit monstre s'est endormi à peine tu es arrivé gronda Alec en fusillant son ventre

Il rigola avant de l'embrasser avant de placer sa tête sur le ventre énorme de son mari pour écouter son bébé tout en le caressant, Alec passa sa main dans ses cheveux gélifiés. Lorenzo sortit et tomba sur la scène, il fit un rictus sarcastique en buvant sa bière.

\- Tiens le maître est rentré salua Lorenzo

Magnus se redressa en lui lançant un regard froid, Kuro ressentit l'aura menaçant de son maître et se mit devant eux en feulant contre le détenu.

\- Ton chat croit faire quoi là demanda Lorenzo

\- Il essaye de nous défendre c'est tout répondit Magnus froidement

\- Il croit me faire peur avec sa petite taille se moqua Lorenzo

\- Un petit conseil méfies-toi des apparences trompeuses car une petite chose peut devenir très dangereuse conseilla Magnus en soufflant son énergie chez Kuro

Le petit chat prit son apparence normale après avoir été sous sa forme d'un chaton noir quand Lorenzo s'était installé, celui-ci recula en voyant le familier avec quatre queues qui s'agitaient dans l'air.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est s'écria Lorenzo

Magnus se leva doucement en relâchant Alec qui mit la main sur son ventre, il regarda d'un air glacial le détenu. Son aura augmenta de plus en plus, le Kitsune ressentit la nouvelle puissance de son mari

\- Magnus, ça suffit apaisa Alec

Il se tourna vers lui légèrement avant de fermer les yeux pour se calmer, Kuro reprit son apparence de chat noir. Lorenzo déglutit

\- Hors de ma vue s'exclama Magnus d'un ton tranchant

Il s'en alla dans la chambre qu'il occupait, Magnus souffla et alla sur le balcon. Le Kitsune se leva en le suivant, il vit la tension qui émanait de son mari. Il vint le masser doucement pour le calmer, il entendit un soupir détendu de sa part.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû lui montrer l'apparence de Kuro souffla Alec

\- Je sais mais je n'arriverai pas à me contrôler face à lui, je me souviens encore des pleures de ma sœur chaque soir après qu'elle se soit fait agresser sexuellement par ce fils de pute cracha Magnus

Il lui caressa doucement le dos pour l'apaiser, il l'emmena dans leur chambre où il lui fit l'amour avec fougue. L'hydride l'avait laissé lui faire l'amour sous sa forme féminine, il la serra très fort sans pour autant lui faire mal. Lorenzo s'étant calmé après avoir vu Kuro sortit de la chambre, il regarda si le familier n'était pas dans les parages et marcha avant d'entendre le cri de plaisir d'Alec. Il s'approcha de leur chambre avant de regarder entre la porte entrebâillée, il observa le couple entrain de faire l'amour. Il se lécha les lèvres en voyant le Kitsune se mouver avec sensualité en chevauchant son amant, il sourit avant de voir son visage devenir rouge de plaisir et s'effondrer. Magnus se déversa en lui après quelques coups, il l'embrassa dans les cheveux.

\- Je t'aime souffla Alec

\- Je t'aime répondit Magnus à son tour

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour fouiller pour avoir quelque chose à manger avant de retourner dans la chambre qu'il occupait, il sourit en repensant l'ébat amoureux du couple.

\- Pour une petite garce dans son genre, elle a une sacrée paire de nichons à cause du polichinelle dans le tiroir ricana Lorenzo pervers

Le lendemain Alec passa la main sur la place vide de son mari, il sentit la place encore chaud ce qui voulait dire qu'il venait de se lever. Il le vit sortir de la salle de bain, il l'embrassa.

\- Tu te lèves tôt pour un samedi matin constata Alec

\- Je me suis levé parce que je n'arrivais plus à dormir en même temps il faut que j'achète quelques petits trucs pour continuer la chambre du bébé expliqua Magnus en posant la main sur son énorme ventre

\- D'accord, ton père a appelé demanda Alec

\- Pas encore, il est en encore à l'étranger pour le moment répondit Magnus

Alec reçut un baiser tendre avant de se lever pour aller dans la salle de bain, il reprit son apparence normale ce qui le fit soupirer de bonheur. Il prit sa douche avant de ressortir sous sa forme féminine, Kuro était entrain de lécher la fourrure de Président Miaou ce qui faisait ronronner celle-ci. Il sourit à ce geste avant de voir l'air sceptique de son mari,

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a questionna Alec en venant près de lui

\- Depuis quelque temps Président Miaou n'est plus la même remarqua Magnus

\- Que veut-dire demanda Alec en regardant la petite chatte

Kuro fit la toilette de la femelle avant de sauter sur l'épaule de Magnus qui lui gratta les oreilles,

\- J'ai remarqué que Président Miaou vient rarement près de moi mais toujours près d'Alec surtout près de son ventre déclara Magnus à son familier

Alec aurait juré que si le familier était sous sa forme humaine, il aurait rougi. Il sauta parterre avant de rejoindre l'autre chat,

\- Président Miaou est enceinte révéla Kuro en frottant la tête de sa femelle

\- Oh félicitation tous les deux et ça fait combien de semaines que tu le sais demanda Magnus

\- Son odeur a changé il y a plus de sept jours répondit Kuro

\- D'après mes calculs, les chatons naîtront quand j'entamerai mon neuvième mois donc dans trois semaines conclues Alec

Le familier hocha la tête, Magnus vint caresser ses deux chats. L'hydride cria de douleur en sentant un coup de pied de la part de son bébé,

\- Oh ça va hein, ce n'est pas ma faute si ton père n'a pas encore fait de petit déjeuner gronda Alec vers son ventre énorme

\- Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner de mes anges sourit Magnus

Il alla préparer le petit déjeuner avant de manger avec son amant, plus tard il rentra dans la chambre du bébé pour l'achever. Le détenu sortit de sa chambre habillé pour sortir,

\- Je sors un instant averti Lorenzo en claquant la porte

\- Bon débarras grinça Magnus en sortant de la chambre

Il hocha la tête en approuvant ce que son mari disait, celui-ci continua de peindre la chambre. Le téléphone de Magnus sonna, Alec décrocha avant de l'apporter à son mari.

\- Chéri, ton père averti Alec

Le professeur descendit de l'escabeau et prit le téléphone, il lui parla et raccrocha. Le noiraud vint le voir avec son pot de glace à la banane dans les mains tout en mangeant ses ailes de poulet,

\- L'entraînement va avoir lieu prochainement déduit Alec

\- Oui, au temple toujours souffla Magnus en passant sa main dans ses cheveux

\- Tu vas me manquer terriblement quand tu seras là-bas soupira Alec en venant se réfugier dans ses bras

\- Toi aussi tu vas me manquer en même temps je rêve de toi chaque fois que je ferme les yeux sourit Magnus

\- Vil flatteur gloussa Alec

Il l'embrassa avec amour, le Kitsune passa une main sur le bras musclé de son mari en faisant la moue.

\- Au moins l'avantage de cet entraînement c'est que tu es très musclé après constata Alec

\- Ouais je sais se vanta Magnus

\- Mais pour le moment tu as perdu un peu de tes abdos que tu avais après ton retour pour avoir un léger renflement taquina Alec en le relâchant

Magnus le regarda éberlué avant de froncer les sourcils,

\- Je te rappelle que toi aussi tu manges beaucoup accusa Magnus

Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui avec les yeux froids et meurtriers ce qui le fit déglutir,

\- Tu as dit quelque chose articula Alec lentement

\- Je disais que je vais aller acheter de la peinture et quelques outils pour la chambre du bébé, déclara Magnus avec de grosses sueurs

\- En profite pour acheter des pots de glace à la banane et les ailes de poulet frit s'il te plait parce qu'il n'en a plus proposa Alec

\- Entendu sourit Magnus

Il sortit de la chambre pendant que son amant soupirait de soulagement d'être encore en vie, il comprenait ce que voulait dire son père en disant de ne jamais dire le mot gros ou kilos devant lui. Il souffla avant de sortir en prenant son portefeuille,

\- J'y vais signala Magnus

\- D'accord sourit Alec depuis le salon

Il sortit pour se rendre à la superette, Alec s'ennuyait avant de se lever du canapé pour faire du yoga en prenant un gros ballon. Helen lui avait conseillé de faire du yoga pour favoriser le col de l'utérus et apaiser son dos, il mit le dvd avant de commencer le yoga. Lorenzo entra dans l'appartement après avoir été suivi par les deux agents de police, il trouva l'hydride entrain de faire du yoga en écoutant la télé. Il l'observa avec un rictus pervers, Alec souffla doucement sous l'effort. Il éteignit la télé avant de sursauter de voir le détenu le regarder,

\- Tu es rentré depuis longtemps questionna Alec légèrement irrité

\- Depuis dix minutes sourit Lorenzo en s'approchant de lui

\- Je vois souffla Alec en se levant

Il alla dans la chambre du bébé pour s'apaiser, il s'assit dans la chaise à bascule en regardant la décoration. Il caressa son ventre avant de s'endormir épuisé, le détenu entra dans la chambre du bébé aussi et regarda la pièce en tiquant légèrement.

\- C'est la future chambre du mioche déduit Lorenzo en la regardant

Il vit Alec assis endormit dans la chaise à bascule, celui-ci avait mis la main sur son ventre. Il s'approcha en regardant le corps féminin du Kitsune, il sourit avant de lui caresser la joue doucement ce qui le fit gémir doucement. Il déplaça sa main doucement sur ses seins pour le tripoter, Alec se réveiller sous la douleur de ses seins et vit le détenu lui masser les seins. Il le repoussa violemment ce qui le fit tomber par terre,

\- Espèce de violeur, tu as essayé d'abuser de moi fulmina Alec

\- Oh ne fait pas ta garce, je sais que tu aimes ça vu que tu aime te faire prendre par Magnus sourit Lorenzo en se levant

Il serra les poings devant les paroles du détenu, il lui décrocha un coup de poing assez fort en prenant rapidement sa forme de Kitsune. Le coup fut si violent qui le projeta sur plusieurs mètres avant de s'arrêter contre le parquet, celui-ci avait le nez qui saignait. Alec était essoufflé sous l'effort en se tenant le ventre,

\- Sale garce insulta Lorenzo en se relevant de nouveau

\- Approche d'un pas et je te jure que je vais t'exploser la cervelle menaça une voix

Le Kitsune fut soulagé de voir Jace devant la baie vitrée, le prisonnier se leva et sortit en se tenant le nez qui était en sang. Jace se précipita sur Alec et l'amena vers le canapé,

\- Est-ce que ça va s'inquiéta Jace

\- Juste secoué c'est tout rassura Alec en se tenant le ventre

\- Je vais chercher un verre d'eau proposa Jace

Il alla chercher un verre d'eau pour son frère avant de lui servir, celui-ci but le verre ce qui le calma.

\- Maman m'a envoyée ici après qu'elle est vu que tu étais en danger avec ce connard insulta Jace

\- Il était entrain de me tripoter les seins avoua Alec qui avait ses mains qui tremblaient

\- Alec, calmes-toi tu as pu le remettre à sa place rassura Jace en le prenant dans ses bras

\- Oui mais que ce serait-il passé si je m'étais pas réveillé à temps trembla Alec

Le blond le serra très fort quand la porte s'ouvrit, Alec se mit à trembler avant d'être rassuré de voir son amant. Il se leva pour aller se réfugier dans ses bras,

\- Alexander s'inquiéta Magnus en sentant ses tremblements

\- Je suis désolé s'excusa Alec

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe demanda Magnus

\- Je ne voulais pas chuchota Alec en tenant la chemise de son mari

Il regarda son beau-frère, celui-ci l'expliqua vite-fait avant de repartir en les laissant seul. Magnus l'amena dans la chambre et le fit asseoir sur leur lit,

\- Dis-moi ce qui se passe interrogea Magnus

\- Je suis allé dans la chambre du bébé pour m'apaiser un peu après qu'il soit rentrer peu de temps après que tu sois parti, je me suis endormi dans la chaise à bascule et j'ai senti une vive douleur à mes seins et quand je me suis réveillé. Je l'ai vu entrain de me tripoter les seins, je l'ai repoussé vivement et il a riposté en m'insultant et il s'est approché de moi. Je me suis transformé brièvement pour lui décrocher un coup dans la mâchoire avant que Jace vienne à mon secours, Magnus je ne voulais pas s'excusa Alec

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire mon amour rassura Magnus

Il le serra fort dans ses bras avant de le consoler, il s'endormit dans ses bras et il l'allongea. Il regarda son mari et remarqua des traces de doigt sur les seins d'Alec, il s'énerva avant de se lever pour prendre son téléphone.

\- Allo papa c'est moi, je veux porter plainte contre Lorenzo Rey car il a agressé sexuellement Alexander répondit Magnus les yeux froids

Le détenu rentra dans le loft le nez pansé, il trouva Magnus qui l'attendait furieux. Il fit un rictus mauvais,

\- Prends tes affaires et casses-toi maintenant cracha Magnus

\- Je n'ais pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi mon cher Magnus se moqua Lorenzo

\- Ici c'est chez MOI s'écria Magnus

\- Tu peux beugler comme tu veux mais je reste et tu peux appeler ton cher papa adoré pour te plaindre mais il a les pieds et les poings liées par les ordres qui viennent d'en haut se moqua Lorenzo avec un sourire narquois

\- COMMENT AS-TU OSÉ LEVER LA MAIN SUR LUI fulmina Magnus

\- Oh tu veux parler de ta femme, c'est vraiment qu'elle a de sacrés nibards avec la grossesse. J'en ai un peu profité pour la tripoter un peu, je comprends pourquoi est-ce que tu la saute tous les soirs avec une poitrine aussi généreuse mais qu'en est-il de sa chatte hein je parie qu'elle est un bon coup vu qu'elle est engrossée se moqua Lorenzo

Magnus se jeta sur lui en lui assenant des coups de poing dans son visage, Luke arriva justement pendant qu'il s'acharnait sur lui. Il ceintura son fils adoptif,

\- PUTAIN LACHE-MOI QUE JE LUI REFASSE SON PORTRAIT A CE FILS DE PUTE cria Magnus

\- Calme-toi, pense à Alec apaisa Luke

Il pensa à son mari qui s'était endormi dans la chambre, il se calma avant de jeter un regard meurtrier au prisonnier qui lui sourit moqueusement.

\- Je ne veux plus de lui ici cracha Magnus

\- Je sais mon fils mais tu devras attendre encore un peu avant de le voir partir, les fédéraux ont besoin de lui déclara Luke

\- Si ses salopards de fédéraux ne se grouillent pas le cul au lieu de passer le plus clair de leur temps à boire du café, qu'ils se remettent à la recherche de ce putain de réseau pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute s'énerva Magnus

\- Je sais mon fils mais patience conseilla Luke

Il s'agaça avant de rentrer dans la chambre pour s'allonger près de son mari, durant la scène Kuro qui avait senti la colère de son maître s'était rapproché pour être prêt à attaquer mais Luke l'avait calmé. Celui-ci s'avança vers le détenu,

\- Ecoute-moi bien salopard, tiens-toi à carreaux et reste loin de mon fils et de ma belle-fille si tu ne veux pas que je te fasse moisir dans ta cellule en prison menaça Luke

\- Reçu accepta Lorenzo

Il s'en alla sans le regarder, le détenu cracha du sang avant d'être observé par Kuro qui le regardait avec de la haine dans les yeux avant de grimper dans le fauteuil.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la mort de Camille et la présentation familiale. Bisous glacées.**


	37. Chapter 36

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: Il y aura encore des alés de la grossesse dans ce chapitre et pour Lorenzo il n'aura sa punition ne t'en fais pas**

 **Nono 0109 : Lorenzo aura sa punition dans ce chapitre XD**

 **HekateWitch1 : Oui trés radical comme changement d'humeur XD**

 **Lavigne 126 : Je me fais pardonner trés hot dans ce chapitre XD**

 **Alec barton : Ravie que la nouvelle de la mort de Camille te réjouisse par contre je te dis bon voyage au paradis XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 36, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 36**_

Magnus surveillait chaque geste de Lorenzo dans l'appartement, depuis qu'il avait essayé de s'en prendre à Alec et il le surveillait pour le mettre dehors. Le Kitsune évitait le plus possible le détenu, il avait entamé son huitième de grossesse et il était souvent épuisé par l'agitation du bébé le soir. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir certains soirs à cause de ses douleurs lombaires, son mari le massait chaque soir pour le soulager de ses maux. Il commençait à s'endormir dans ses cours à l'université mais heureusement il avait une amie qui pouvait lui renfiler ses cours pour qu'il puisse étudier, il rentrait après que Clary et les autres l'aient déposé. Il rentra dans le loft en baillant, il s'allongea dans le canapé avant de s'endormir. Lorenzo entra dans le salon et vit Alec endormi dans le canapé, il s'avança vers lui. Il le regarda dormi dans le canapé, il vit le ventre rond du Kitsune. Il fit un rictus mauvais avant de partir dans la chambre, Magnus rentra dans le salon et le vit endormit une main sur son ventre. Il sourit et lui caressa les cheveux avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour le mettre dans leur chambre sur le lit, il tira la couverture sur lui et l'embrasa sur le front. Président Miaou arriva et sauta sur le lit pour s'allonger près du ventre d'Alec, il sourit tendrement avant de ressortir doucement. Kuro vint sauter sur son épaule sans dire un mot, il fit le repas et entendit la sonnette d'entrée. Il l'ouvrit sur Jocelyn qui avait une tarte aux prunes et un sachet dans la main,

\- J'ai amené ta tarte préférée et une salade de fruit frais pour Alec dévoila Jocelyn en entrant dans le loft

\- Merci maman, je vais mettre la salade au frais en attendant lança Magnus

\- Où est Alec demanda Jocelyn

\- Il est entrain de dormir pour le moment car le bébé bouge beaucoup la nuit expliqua Magnus

\- Ça me fait penser à quand j'était enceinte de Clary souffla Jocelyn nostalgique

Il lui sourit en se souvenant la grossesse de sa mère, il lui fit du thé et apporta sa tasse avec un morceau de tarte. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, pendant qu'elle caressait Kuro qui s'était endormi près d'elle

\- Si tu m'apporte ma tarte préférée c'est que tu as quelque chose à me dire n'est-ce pas conclu Magnus

\- L'anniversaire de ta mère approche déclara Jocelyn

\- Je sais, je compte présenter maman à Alec pensa Magnus

\- Je suis sûr qu'Eva aurait adoré Alec et qu'elle aurait été heureuse en sachant qu'elle serait devenu grand-mère sourit Jocelyn en lui caressant la joue

Il prit sa mère dans ses bras en respirant son odeur, elle le serra aussi. Lorenzo sortit de la chambre et les vit dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre,

\- Bonjour Jocelyn salua Lorenzo avec un sourire moqueur

Ils se séparèrent en regardant le détenu qui était dans le salon, elle le regarda avec de la haine dans les yeux. Elle se leva en embrassant son fils,

\- Mon chéri, je vais y aller, dis à Alec que je suis passée et que je reviendrai quand l'air sera respirable dans le loft déclara Jocelyn

\- D'accord accepta Magnus

Elle s'en alla sous la moue ironique de Lorenzo, celui-ci se tourna vers Magnus qui l'observait avec colère et haine. Le professeur préféra aller faire le dîner, il cuisina quand Alec sorti de la chambre en baillant.

\- Bonsoir mon amour salua Magnus

\- Bonsoir bailla Alec

Il l'embrassa doucement et le regarda faire à manger,

\- Maman ait passée pour déposer de la salade de fruits pour toi,elle est dans le réfrigérateur si tu la veux dévoila Magnus

\- C'est très gentil de sa part remercia Alec

\- Et si tu allais mettre la table proposa Magnus

\- D'accord, au fait quelqu'un a téléphoné pendant que je dormais demanda Alec

\- Non personne répondit Magnus

Il alla mettre la table et souffla en passant une main dans le bas de son dos qui lui faisait mal, Magnus vint avec les plats et frotta son dos pour le soulager un peu. Ils passèrent à table en discutant un peu, Alec alla prendre son bain avant de se regarder dans le miroir. Il vint dans la chambre les larmes aux yeux,

\- Mon chéri qu'est-ce qui se passe demanda Magnus

\- Je suis gros et je ressemble à une otarie sanglota Alec

\- Bien sûr que non mon amour, tu es magnifique consola Magnus

\- Tu mens pleura Alec en le frappant sur le torse

\- Bien sûr que non d'ailleurs je voulais te dire qu'il aura une réunion des anciens élèves au lycée et je voudrais que nous y allions comme ça je pourrais me vanter d'avoir l'homme le plus beau de la soirée à mes bras proposa Magnus

\- Tu es sûr que tu veux que je vienne avec toi, je risque de te faire honte renifla Alec

\- Tu me ferras honte si tu dis encore que tu es une otarie alors que tu es toujours désirable à mes yeux réconforta Magnus

\- Tu es le plus parfait mari du monde déclara Alec en se réfugiant dans sa chemise

Magnus sourit en passant une main dans ses cheveux en l'embrassant, le Kitsune commença à jouer avec les boutons de sa chemise. Il commença à la déboutonner avant de le caresser,

\- Alexander souffla Magnus

\- J'ai envie de toi susurra Alec en l'embrassant dans le cou

Il l'embrassa avant de le faire s'allonger dans le lit, il lui fit l'amour tendrement avant de le prendre ses bras et de caresser son ventre. L'hybride ronronna dans ses bras comblés avant de grimacer doucement,

\- Le bébé demanda Magnus

Il hocha la tête avant de poser la tête dans le creux de son épaule, quelques jours plus tard Isabelle l'amena au centre commercial pour choisir une tenue pour la soirée des anciens élèves de Magnus. Elle choisit plusieurs robes de grossesse pour Alec en étant sous sa forme féminine, elle l'envoya dans la cabine.

\- Alors demanda Isabelle en s'asseyant sur une chaise

\- J'ai l'air d'un œuf de pâques emballé grommela Alec en sortant de la cabine

\- Mais non, tu es magnifique dans cette robe rassura Isabelle

\- Je vais me changer gronda Alec

Il rentra à nouveau dans la cabine, après plusieurs essayages ils trouvèrent une robe courte de grossesse noire en dentelle avec une ceinture en satin amovible au-dessous de ses gros seins. Sa sœur était satisfaite du résultat, le Kitsune se regarda dans le miroir et vit malgré tout que la robe était bien sur lui et le rendait très beau.

\- Si Magnus ne te saute pas dessus après la soirée, je ne m'appelle plus Isabelle Lightwood se promit Izzy

\- Merci sœurette remercia Alec

\- De rien sourit Isabelle

Le soir de la soirée arriva Magnus était entrain de mettre son maquillage sur lui pendant que Alec était dans la salle de bain, il sortit en se mordant les lèvres. Le professeur sourit en le regardant, il fit un sourire gourmand.

\- Tu es tellement désirable dans cette robe que je me demande si je vais réussir à me retenir de ne pas sauter sur toi pendant la soirée susurra Magnus

Il rougit furieusement devant son regard déshabilleur, ils s'en allèrent à la soirée. Quand ils arrivèrent à la soirée qui se passait au lycée, Magnus reconnu des anciens amis et aussi des ancien ennemis ce qui le fit grimacer.

\- Ça va demanda Alec

\- Tout va bien à part que je vois certains ennemis que je ne veux pas trop revoir rassura Magnus

Il lui fit une pression sur sa main, il lui fit un sourire plein d'amour ce qui le fit oublier tout souci. Il se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement sous un sifflement d'admiration, ils tournèrent la tête pour voir Catarina avec un verre à la main.

\- Vous êtes trop mignon tous les deux complimenta Catarina

\- Merci Cat sourit Alec

\- Où sont le prince émeraude et le mariachi de service questionna Magnus ne voyant pas ses amis

\- L'un est au buffet et l'autre est à table entrain de discuter avec l'un de ses anciens profs répondit Catarina amusée

\- Je vais aller au buffet, tu veux quelque chose mon amour proposa Magnus en se tournant vers Alec

\- Juste un soda avec quelques apéritifs répondit Alec

\- Je te ramène ça sourit Magnus en se dirigeant vers le buffet

Il sourit avant de frotter son gros ventre alors que le bébé commençait à faire des siennes, la jeune femme le regarda attendrie devant le geste.

\- Tu en est as combien de mois maintenant questionna la jeune femme

\- Je suis au huitième mois maintenant sourit Alec en regardant son gros ventre

\- Encore un mois et vous pourrez voir votre petit renardeau sourit Catarina

Il ria légèrement en voyant le jeu de mots de l'infirmière, ils allèrent s'asseoir en continuant de parler aux vues des jambes lourdes du Kitsune. Celui-ci remarqua que son mari n'était pas encore revenu du buffet, il se leva et le trouva entrain de discuter avec une femme très belle. Ils se retournèrent vers lui,

\- Etta, je te présente Alec ma femme, Alec je te présente Etta présenta Magnus

\- Bonsoir, alors tu es la personne qui as capturé le cœur de ce cher Magnus sourit Etta

\- Oui sourit Alec

\- Félicitation pour ta grossesse félicita Etta

\- Merci remercia Alec

Elle embrassa Magnus sur la joue ce qui attisa la jalousie d'Alec, il fit une moue boudeuse en croisant les bras. Magnus se tourna vers lui, il vit la jalousie dans ses yeux,

\- Alexander, ne sois pas jaloux d'elle déclara Magnus

Il bouda avant que son mari le prenne dans ses bras et qu'il embrasse sur la tempe en l'invitant à danser,

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi souffla Alec

Ils dansèrent avant qu'Alec aille s'asseoir à table en frottant son ventre, il regarda son mari entrain de discuter avec l'un de ses anciens profs qui avait pris sa retraite. Il sourit en le regardant avant de voir Etta se rapprocher de nouveau de Magnus, il arrêta de sourire ayant peur que son mari le quitte pour son ancienne petite amie comme il était enceint. Il se sentit peu rassuré devant les regards pleins d'amour de son amant, ils restèrent à la soirée avant de rentrer. Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement, Magnus retira sa cravate après avoir retiré sa veste. Alec alla dans la chambre,

\- Tout va bien mon chéri s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Ça va tout va bien rassura Alec crispé

\- Tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis qu'on a quitté la soirée remarqua Magnus

Il se mit à pleurer devant lui en tenant son ventre,

\- Tu vas me quitter accusa Alec en pleurant

\- Hein surpris Magnus incrédule

\- Tu étais collé avec ton ex presque toute la soirée en plus elle est plus mince vue quelle est mannequin alors que moi je suis comme une grosse truie comme je suis enceint pleura Alec

\- Oh bébé, même si elle était collée à moi,c'est toi que je regardais toute la soirée car tu éclipsais tout le monde confia Magnus en s'avançant vers lui

\- Tu mens espèce de professeur excentrique, je te déteste pleura Alec en allant dans la salle de bain

Il s'y enferma, Magnus soupira avant de toquer pour le réconforter à travers la porte. Il alla dormir dans le canapé en le laissant tranquille, le lendemain il se leva et vit Lorenzo le regarder moqueusement

\- Alors tu es banni de la chambre se moqua Lorenzo

\- Ta gueule et va te faire foutre espèce de connard insulta Magnus

Il ricana moqueur avant de rentrer dans la chambre, il alla dans la chambre pour voir si son amant s'était calmé et le vit endormi avec président Miaou à ses côtés. Il vint l'embrasser sur la tempe et lui laissa un mot avant de sortir en demandant à son familier de surveiller le Kitsune, il vérifia le courrier avant de le retrouver vautré dans le fauteuil. Il zappait les chaînes devant la télé en pyjama en mangeant ses envies de femme enceinte,

\- Bonjour mon ange salua Magnus

\- Bonjour salua Alec

\- Je pourrais savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait une crise jalousie envers Etta alors que c'est toi que j'aime demanda Magnus en s'asseyant devant lui

\- Eh bien j'ai entendu dire qu'elle était mannequin en plus elle s'est collé à toi toute la soirée en te faisant du gringue déclara Alec

\- Oui et alors j'ai le plus magnifique homme entre mes bras rassura Magnus

\- Magnus, regarde-moi j'ai l'air d'une otarie obèse en plus je bouffe toute la journée et la nuit. J'ai des vergetures partout, les seins gonflés et mon ventre me fait penser que je vais exploser à tout moment expliqua Alec

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse pour que tu arrêtes de penser ça mon amour questionna Magnus

\- Que tu me prennes comme ça souffla Alec en s'affalant sur le canapé comme une masse

\- Sous cet angle tu m'excites vraiment ironisa Magnus

\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire vu que quand je me regarde dans le miroir je vois une baleine soupira Alec

\- Bébé, voilà ce que je te propose et si nous allions dîner dans ton restaurant favori avant de marcher sur la plage proposa Magnus

Il se mit à pleurer devant son mari qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait,

\- Je te mérite pas du tout car tu es un mari trop parfait pleura Alec en se levant pour aller dans la chambre

\- Quoi s'étonna Magnus éberlué

La sonnette d'entrée sonna et il ouvrit la porte sur Luke avec deux agents fédéraux qui étaient venus chercher Lorenzo, celui-ci s'en alla avec les deux agents.

\- Alec n'est pas là demanda Luke en restant un moment avec son fils

Il est dans la chambre, d'ailleurs papa est-ce que je peux te poser une question questionna Magnus

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe demanda Luke

\- Est-ce que maman s'est sentie jalouse à un moment dans sa grossesse questionna Magnus en passant une main sur sa nuque

\- Oh je vois, Alec est entrain de passer cette phase où il croit qu'il est gros avec le bébé conclu Luke

\- Disons qu'il est comme ça depuis quelques jours grimaça Magnus

\- Le seul conseil que je peux te donner c'est de le faire sentir spéciale pour qu'il arrête de broyer du noir sur ses kilos conseilla Luke

\- Merci papa remercia Magnus

Il lui tapota l'épaule avant de le laisser seul dans l'appartement, le professeur prit son téléphone et téléphona aux personnes dont il avait besoin. Lorenzo rentra dans l'appartement après avoir passé la mâtiner avec le FBI, il vit Isabelle rentré dans l'appartement.

\- Tiens donc je ne savais pas que nous avions de la visite remarqua Lorenzo

Elle ne fit pas attention au détenu, celui-ci barra le chemin de la jeune Kitsune. Elle le regarda froidement,

\- Puis-je passer demanda Isabelle en le fusillant du regard

Il fit un rictus avant de la laisser passer, elle rentra dans la cuisine et prépara du thé pour son frère pour après sa sieste. Le prisonnier vint dans la cuisine et déshabilla Izzy du regard, il s'approcha à pas de loup vers elle avant de la prendre sauvagement pour la plaquer contre le plan de travail.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites s'écria Isabelle en se débattant

\- Laisses-toi faire, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas touché à une femme déclara Lorenzo en la coinçant contre le mur

La Kitsune se mit à se débattre avant de fermer les yeux pour prendre son apparence de Kitsune, Lorenzo commença à embrasser le cou de la jeune femme en ne voyant pas sa protestation. Il reçut un coup de genou dans les parties intimes, il se plia de douleur avant de prendre un autre coup ce qui lui déboîta la mâchoire. Isabelle fit un sourire sadique en le voyant cracher du sang, elle lui griffa le visage avant de lécher le sang. Elle le plaqua parterre en lui assenant des coups au visage, Alec fut réveillé par le bruit et alla dans la cuisine pour voir sa sœur entrain de s'acharner sur le détenu.

\- IZZY cria Alec

Elle s'arrêta et reprit son apparence normale et se recula du détenu, Robert vint dans l'appartement et vit le désastre.

\- Je suis désolé s'excusa Isabelle

\- Même si je sais que tu as fait que de te défendre et que je voudrais te féliciter mais je vais avoir de gros ennuis à mon travail mais ça ira rassura Robert en prenant le corps

Il s'en alla après, Alec raconta à Magnus toute l'histoire. Celui-ci s'était réjouis de la souffrance du détenu, plus tard ils avaient été soulagés que celui-ci soit retourné en prison quand l'enquête fut terminée. Le Kitsune sortit de l'université et rentra dans l'appartement,

\- Je suis rentré averti Alec en reprenant son apparence masculine

Il ne vit pas personne dans le salon et il se dirigea vers la chambre, il commença à paniquer de ne pas voir son mari quand il entendit du bruit dans le salon. Il vint dans le salon et tomba sur Magnus,

\- Magnus s'étrangla Alec

\- Oh non, j'ai fait trop de bruit maintenant le méchant renard m'a découvert s'exclama Magnus

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais habiller comme ça demanda Alec en gloussant

\- Je suis venue me faire manger par un renard et je suis venu apporter des offrandes pour qu'il puisse me manger comme dessert sourit Magnus en sortant un panier avec les envies d'Alec

Il mit la main sur son visage avant de s'approcher de son amant, celui-ci était habillé en lapin sexy. Il avait un serre-tête avec des oreilles de lapin, il avait un caleçon en cuir noir et un nœud de cravate, il commença à l'embrasser avant de l'emmener dans la chambre. Magnus le fit s'allonger sur le lit, il sortit des flacons du tiroir.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est questionna Alec

\- Des huiles parfumées pour te faire un massage susurra Magnus

Il le déshabilla avant de passer les huiles sur le corps de son amant, celui-ci soupira d'aise sous le massage. L'odeur de l'huile commença à faire tourner la tête d'Alec qui sentit tout son corps devenir chaud sous les massages de Magnus, celui-ci le fit se retourner sur le dos en l'embrassant.

\- La soirée ne fait que commencer sourit Magnus

Il frémit devant le sourire sensuel de son amant, il se lécha les lèvres en le voyant descendre vers son membre dressé.

\- Mais que vois-je il y a une carotte rien que pour moi susurra Magnus en mordillant le sexe

\- Magnus s'étrangla Alec

\- Je crois que je vais la croquer ricana Magnus avant de le prendre en bouche

Il le suçota avant de le prendre dans la gorge en refoulant un réflexe de renvoi, il joua avec ses testicules. Il souleva ses fesses pour avoir accès à son intimité qu'il dévora, Alec agrippa les draps en criant de plaisir. Magnus revint l'embrasser doucement,

\- Je n'ai pas encore fini avec toi mon amour, ce soir tu ne vas pouvoir t'endormir profondément sourit Magnus

Il gémit piteusement en sentant les doigts de son amant se glisser en lui pour le préparer, il les retira ce qui le frustra. Il ricana avant de se lever pour aller prendre des menottes en fourrure et un bandeau, il le fit se lever avant de l'emmener dans la cuisine. Il lui mit le bandeau sur les yeux

\- On va jouer à un petit jeu, je vais te nourrir sans que tu puisses voir et si j'en fais tomber sur toi je devrais te lécher proposa Magnus

\- D'accord haleta Alec

Il prit les ailes de poulet de son amant et le trempa dans le pot de glace et l'amena au bord des lèvres du Kitsune qui mangea, il le nourrit avant d'en renverser sur son torse ce qui fit gémir Alec.

\- Où demanda Magnus

\- Sur le torse dégluti Alec

Il sourit avant de lécher la goutte de glace sur le torse ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir, ils firent plusieurs fois le petit jeu avant qu'Alec sous sa forme de Kitsune enlève le bandeau. Il écrasa ses lèvres violemment sur les siennes en se frottant à lui,

\- Prends-moi ou je te dévore menaça Alec

\- C'est entendu monsieur le renard mais je voudrais que vous me dévorer dans notre lit sourit Magnus

Ils allèrent dans le lit, Alec le plaqua sur le lit avant de s'empaler sur le sexe de son amant. Il bougea avec indécente, Magnus tient ses hanches avant de lui faire un suçon dans son cou. Le Kitsune le plaqua sur le lit avant de le griffer sur son torse ce qui le grogner de plaisir, le professeur donna un coup de pied sur la table de nuit ce qui renversa les flacons parterre. Toutes les huiles se renversèrent parterre en libérant leur parfum, Alec respira l'odeur ce qui le rendit encore plus brutal dans ses déhanchements sur son amant. Magnus le renversa sur le côté et ressortit son sexe, l'hydride rugi de frustration. Son amant lui fit un sourire avant de se mettre derrière lui et le pénétra par-derrière en l'embrassant dans le cou, Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir et griffa la jambe de son mari. Celui-ci frappa sa perle de plaisir ce qui le fit couiner de plaisir, il se cambra encore plus avant de se déverser sur le drap. Le professeur se déversa en lui après quelques coups de reins, Alec était essoufflé avant de tourner la tête pour embrasser son mari.

\- Je t'aime, tu es toujours désirable à mes yeux que sois enceinte ou pas. Tu es la personne qui compte le plus à mes yeux alors ne dis jamais que tu es insignifiants auprès des autres surtout d'une anorexique sans valeur déclara Magnus

\- Magnus pleura Alec en se réfugia dans ses bras

Il le serra en en souriant, quelques jours plus tard Asmodée vint chercher Magnus pour l'entraînement au temple. Alec avait préparé le sac de Magnus,

\- Bonjour Alec salua Asmodée

\- Bonjour Asmodée salua Alec

\- Nous pouvons y aller papa avertis Magnus

\- D'accord mais cette fois-ci Alec vient avec nous signala Asmodée

\- Quoi surpris le couple

\- Oui, tu vas bientôt donner naissance à la future génération et en plus Kanzeon est entrain de me faire chier pour que je te présente à elle grimaça Asmodée en parlant de la gardienne

\- Je viens si ça ne vous gêne pas demanda Alec

\- Non, la seule chose que je te demande c'est ne pas interférer dans l'entraînement de ton mari c'est tout proposa Asmodée

\- D'accord je viens sourit Alec

Il alla faire ses valises, Kuro sauta sur l'épaule de Magnus pendant qu'Alec prit doucement Président Miaou pour ne pas qu'elle soit seule dans l'appartement. Ils s'envolèrent pour l'Indonésie, quand ils arrivèrent sur place Konzen les attendait.

\- Bonjour Konzen salua Asmodée

\- Bonjour maître Asmodée, maître Magnus et son mari je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans le temple souhaita Konzen en s'inclinant

\- Merci beaucoup remercia Alec

\- Ma tante vous attend avertie Konzen

\- J'espère qu'elle est habillée cette fois murmura Asmodée

Ils se rendirent dans le temple où Alec vit la gardienne assis sur un coussin habillé tellement légèrement qu'on voyait à travers, elle avait des bijoux qui ornaient ses cheveux et ses bras. Deux bracelets en or à ses chevilles, elle se leva et s'approcha d'Alec.

\- Je suppose que tu es Alexander supposa Kanzeon

\- Et toi la gardienne du temple conclu Alec

\- C'est exact, mon nom est Kanzeon Bosatsu. Le blond qui avait une tête des mauvais jours que tu as rencontrée tout à l'heure c'est mon neveu Konzen celui qui est destiné à prendre ma place quand je me retirerais de mon poste expliqua Kanzeon

\- Mais vous avez quelques âge questionna Alec

\- Je crois que j'ai 6487 ans à peu près, comme tu es entrain de le penser je suis plus vieux que Raziel et Ithuriel. En effet je les connais comme nous nous rencontrons lors des festivités célestes expliqua Kanzeon en répondant aux questions muettes d'Alec

\- Je vois souffla Alec

\- Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais tu veux te reposer ou tu veux te mettre au travail demanda Asmodée en se tournant vers son fils

Il regarda son mari qui était épuisé par le voyage et qui frottait son ventre énorme, la gardienne compris et s'avança vers Alec.

\- Va t'entraîner pendant que je m'occupe de lui rassura Kanzeon

\- Merci Kanzeon remercia Magnus

\- Deviens le quatre cents cinquièmes maîtres de la famille pour me remercier sourit Kanzeon

Il hocha la tête avant de suivre son père dehors, la gardienne fit venir du thé pour le Kitsune et en profita pour raconter l'histoire de la famille Bane.

\- Tu crois que Magnus va réussir à le devenir demanda Alec

\- Bien sûr mais après son entraînement il doit subir l'ultime épreuve pour se marquer et prendre son rôle de maître Shikigami expliqua Kanzeon

\- L'ultime épreuve demanda Alec

\- Oui répondit la gardienne

Elle lui expliqua ce que consistait l'épreuve, pendant ce temps Magnus était la tête en bas au-dessus d'un précipice. Ses pieds étaient tenus par Kuro sous sa forme humaine, il faisait des abdos sous le regard de son père. Plus tard il fut poursuivi par Suzaku avant de revenir vers le temple,

\- Où est Magnus demanda Alec en sortant du temple

\- Entrain de s'entraîner répondit Asmodée

Ils entendirent une explosion dans la forêt, le Kitsune regarda suspicieusement son beau-père alors que celui-ci lui fit un sourire éclatant. De loin Camille les observait depuis son manoir,

\- Il est temps que j'en profite que cet abruti de Lightwood soit plein pour m'attaquer à lui ricana Camile

Elle sortit et croisa Lilith, elles se défièrent du regard avant de ne s'adresser aucune parole. Elle s'envola sous le regard de Lilith,

\- Ta garce de maîtresse s'en va rejoindre son amant lâcha Lilith vers l'ombre

\- Elle fait ce qu'elle veut, j'en ai rien à cirer d'elle mère autant que vous déclara Jonathan

\- Tu sais ce qu'elle risque en allant là-bas déduit Lilith

\- Si elle meurt au moins je pourrai me débarrasser d'elle, le sexe avec elle commençait à devenir fade mais bon c'était juste un trou à baiser c'est tout commenta Jonathan en s'allant

Sa mère sourit à ça, elle pensait que si Camille mourrait elle pourra enfin reconquérir le cœur de son fils. Elle éclata d'un rire sardonique avant de tourner les talons, Alec sortit du temple pour aller se promener un peu quand il ressortit une présence néfaste. Il se retourna pour voir Camille derrière lui,

\- Bonjour Ligtwood cracha Camille

\- Camille, je savais que c'était toi. Ton odeur nauséabonde de démon empeste à des kilomètres à la ronde rétorqua Alec

\- Tu sais que je peux te tuer maintenant en profitant de l'avantage du combat comme tu as un poids en toi ricana Camille

\- Si tu me touches ma famille viendra ici menaça Alec

Elle éclata de rire en le regardant,

\- Cette gardienne ne t'a pas dit que ce temple est protégé par une barrière ria Camille

\- Si le temple est protégé par une barrière, comment as-tu fait pour venir questionna Alec

\- C'est simplement j'ai fait exprès d'affaiblir la barrière avec mon énergie démoniaque, de même que ce lieu n'est pas protégé par la déesse-renard Inari se moqua Camille

\- CERTE MAIS IL POSSEDE QUATRE DIEU CELESTE cria une voix féminine

Alec souffla de soulagement en voyant Kanzeon, la gardienne s'approcha d'eux. Camille la regarda avec un profond dédain,

\- Tu crois faire le poids contre moi se moqua Camille

\- Je suis la gardienne de ce lieu, je ne tolère aucun démon ici alors quitte ce lieu où je serai obligée d'utiliser la force menaça Kanzeon

\- Peuh ne me fais pas rire, tu n'es qu'une simple humaine à qui on a donné l'immortalité répliqua Camille

Kanzeon fit exploser son aura, Magnus avec Asmodée qui était entrain de s'entraîner ressentirent l'aura de la gardienne.

\- C'est à qui cette aura gigantesque demanda Magnus ayant des sueurs sous la puissance

\- C'est à Kanzeon, quelqu'un a pénétré l'enceinte de la barrière pour qu'elle montre sa puissance comme ça déduit Asmodée

Magnus pensa à son mari et s'élança dans la forêt sous les cris de son père, de l'autre côté Alec ressentit la puissance terrifiante de Kanzeon. Des bourrasques de vent sortirent de son corps en faisant reculer Camille,

\- Je te le répète encore une fois, quitte ce lieu à tout jamais menaça Kanzeon dont la voix avait plusieurs intonations

\- TU NE ME FAIS PAS PEUR cria Camille en dévoilant sa forme animale

\- Alors qu'il soit ainsi meurs murmura Kanzeon

Elle sortit un morceau de parchemin qui brûla, elle le mit devant elle.

\- Au nom de notre contrat, viens à moi Ookami dieu-loup monture du dieu Susano-o. Par le sang versé que nous avons conclu déchaîne ta fureur sur mon ennemie et écoute ma prière VIENS A MOI OOKAMI cria Kanzeon en faisant brûler le talisman complètement

Le feu se mêla à la bourrasque de vent et forma un loup de la taille d'un immeuble, il avait un tatouage tribal sur le front. Sur son dos il avait du feu de plusieurs couleurs, il regarda Camille qui étais dans sa forme animale. Il rugit furieusement avant de sauter sur la Nogitsune, ils se battirent violemment. Magnus arriva sur le champ de bataille et fonça vers Alec qui assistait au combat, un dragon vint les récupérer et les amena dans les airs. Le couple trouva Asmodée sur le dos du dragon,

\- Qui est ce loup demanda Magnus

\- C'est Ookami le familier de Kanzeon, il est la monture du dieu Susano-o. Ça faisait bien longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu expliqua Asmodée en regardant le combat qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux

Magnus détourna le regard pour s'acquérir de la santé de son mari,

\- Est-ce que ça va s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Tout va bien rassura Alec en frottant son gros ventre

Il l'embrassa sur le front, ils se tournèrent de nouveau vers le combat qui se profilait devant eux. Camille avait des difficultés à combattre le loup de Kanzeon, elle s'acharnait sur le le loup qui ripostait à chaque attaque. Il lui arracha une partie de son flanc ce qui la fit tomber avant de reprendre forme humaine en se tenant les côtes, Kanzeon fit un geste de la main et le loup disparut. La blonde s'enfuit après avoir fait diversion en crachant du feu. La gardienne fit signe à la petite famille de venir, le dragon atterrit avant de retourner en talisman dans les mains d'Asmodée. Ils rentrèrent au temple pour discuter de Camille, celle-ci parcourut des kilomètres en tenant sa blessure. Elle s'arrêta près d'un ruisseau, elle haleta quand elle entendit un bruit et se retourna vivement. Elle vit Lilith venir près d'elle,

\- Tu es venue me secourir où te moquer de moi questionna Camille

Elle ne lui répondit pas mais sourit perfidement à la place, la blonde cligna des yeux avant de sentir du sang couler de son menton. Elle regarda sa belle-mère qui retira sa main de sa poitrine,

\- Passe le bonjour à ton père en enfer sale garce critiqua Lilith

Elle tomba en avant dans le ruisseau, Lilith se lava les mains et s'en alla comme si de rien n'était alors que dans le ciel Inari avait vu toute la scène.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le plan de Jonathan et la mise en garde de la déesse Inari. Bisous glacées.**


	38. Chapter 37

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067 : Ravie que le sort de Lorenzo t'ai plu, pour la famille est bien des choses vraiment pas bonne envers la famille de nos torteraux**

 **Alec Barton: Voilà la suite et je te laisse un peu respirer pour le moment le temps que je cherche un moyen de faire mourir XD**

 **HekateWitch1: Tu l'as souvent répété XD ravie que la mort de Camille t'a plu**

 **Lavigne 126 : Je me fais totalement pardonné dans ce chapitre**

 **Sutekina653 : Je le pense aussi XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 37, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 37**_

Alec fit la moue en regardant son énorme ventre, il soupira avant de sortir de la salle de bain en se tenant le bas du dos avec ses mains. Il alla dans la chambre du bébé qui était presque terminé, il ne restait que quelques détails à finir. Clary était entrain de finaliser certains détails avec un pinceau fin pour dessiner quelques dessins artistiques, Magnus était en train de monter la table à langer. Il sourit avant de proposer à Isabelle d'acheter quelques vêtements pour le bébé, ils allèrent dans un magasin pour bébé. Il prit beaucoup de body de plusieurs couleurs, des bavoirs avec des messages marrants et quelques biberons pour son bébé. Ils allèrent dans un autre magasin, ils prirent d'autres choses pour le bébé. Ils rentrèrent à l'appartement avec plein de sac rempli de chose pour bébé, Magnus l'embrassa tendrement. Robert était venu donner un coup de main avec Luke pour monter l'armoire du bébé, Jocelyn et Maryse avaient préparé à manger pour tout le monde pour aider. Ils passèrent à table en discutant de la chambre du bébé, après le dîner ils s'en allèrent en laissant les seuls dans le loft. Alec s'allongea sur le canapé en soupirant et en caressant son gros ventre, son mari vint lui masser les jambes lourdes.

\- Est-ce que ça va demanda Magnus

\- Tout va bien, un peu fatiguer par la grossesse mais tout va bien rassura Alec

\- Je l'espère souffla Magnus

Il l'embrassa sur le front avant d'aller dans la salle de bain pour prendre son bain, le Kitsune soupira en frottant son énorme ventre avant de se lever et aller dans la cuisine pour prendre son pot de glace et ses ailes de poulet frit. Il alla dans la cuisine et vit Président Miaou allongé sur le coussin avec Kuro près d'elle, il sourit en voyant le ventre rond de la femelle. Ayant appris la naissance prochaine des chatons Clary avait demandé avec Isabelle un des chatons, Magnus était très réticent avec Kuro de donner les futurs chatons mais Alec les avait rassurés en leur disant qu'ils pourraient les voir quand ça leur chantait et ils acceptèrent. Il alla dans la chambre pour manger, son mari sortit de la salle de bain en essuyant ses cheveux. Il s'allongea près de son amant qui mangeait,

\- Mon amour est-ce que c'est demain que tu as rendez-vous avec ta gynécologue demanda Magnus

\- Oui, demain j'ai rendez-vous avec Helen ensuite je vais rentrer chez mes parents pour préparer la fête du bébé en faisant des origamis en cigogne expliqua Alec

\- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi proposa Magnus

\- Non ça ira, je dirais à Jace de me ramener répondit Alec

\- Tu es sûr en plus le proviseur va me donner prochainement mon congé parental alors si je peux manquer le travail un jour, ça ira expliqua Magnus

\- Non ne t'en fais pas rassura Alec en l'embrassant sur la joue

\- Dommage qu'on ne peut pas voir notre petit ange sinon je crois que je serai encore plus pressé de le rencontrer sourit Magnus en caressant son gros ventre

\- Je sais gloussa Alec

Il se pencha sur le gros ventre et l'embrassa dessus, ils se couchèrent dans le lit. Alec se réveilla en pleine nuit pour aller aux toilettes, il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour chercher à manger quand Kuro se précipita affolé vers lui.

\- Alec, vite Président Miaou ne va pas bien paniqua Kuro

\- J'arrive, va réveiller Magnus en attendant ordonna Alec

\- D'accord répondit le familier

Il se dirigea vers la chambre pour réveiller son maître, le Kitsune se précipita au chevet de la femelle. Elle miaula piteusement en se relevant avant qu'Alec la prenne dans ses bras pour aller dans l'une des chambres d'amis, il la déposa délicatement sur le lit et caressa son pelage doucement. Magnus et Kuro rentrèrent affolés dans la chambre,

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a demanda Magnus

\- Elle va accoucher sourit Alec

\- Oh compris Magnus et Kuro

Il roula des yeux en voyant la tête du duo, le familier sauta parterre et rejoignit la femelle en lui léchant le museau. Alec se leva en se tenant le ventre et rejoignit son mari.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant questionna Magnus

\- Juste attendre et s'assurer que tout va pour le mieux répondit Alec

\- Je vois souffla Magnus en passant une main dans ses cheveux

Après deux heures d'inconfort Président Miaou perdit les eaux, et quelques minutes plus tard elle mit au monde cinq chatons. Le couple se réjouit de voir les chatons, Kuro fut heureux et lécha ses petits pour les nettoyer.

\- Félicitation à vous deux félicita Alec en caressant les deux chats

\- Merci Alec remercia Kuro

\- Ce sont des jolis chatons que vous avez là complimenta Magnus

\- Merci Magnus remercia Kuro

Président Miaou donna un coup de tête à Kuro avant de lécher les chatons qui tétaient en attendant, le couple les laissa tous seuls dans la chambre. Alec caressa son gros ventre rêveur en souriant, son amant vint le prendre par-derrière en caressant lui aussi le ventre.

\- Bientôt ce sera notre tour de voir notre bébé sourit Magnus

\- Oui bientôt notre enfant pourra jouer avec les chatons sourit Alec en caressant son ventre

Ils sourièrent encore plus quand ils ressentirent les coups de pied du bébé, ils gloussèrent avant d'aller dormir. Le lendemain ils avaient informé la famille de la naissance des chatons, Clary et Isabelle avaient envahi la maison pour les voir.

\- Oh ils sont trop mignons ses chatons, félicitation aux parents félicita Clary

\- Merci Clary remercia Kuro après avoir griffer Jace

\- Sale matou insulta Jace

\- Sale blondin insulta le familier à son tour

Il rejoignit sa femelle et lécha son museau ce qui la fit ronronner avant de frotter sa tête contre la sienne, il regarda les chatons qui tétaient. Quelques jours plus tard les chatons gambadaient dans tout le loft, Kuro les surveillait pour ne pas qu'ils fassent de bêtises. Alec était ravi de voir les petits autour de lui. Bientôt la séparation fut douloureuse pour les parents quand ils donnèrent les chatons à Clary et Izzy avec Catarina pour sa nièce Madzie et pour elle, Simon en avait pris un aussi pour sa sœur comme cadeau d'anniversaire. Malgré la séparation ils étaient heureux que leurs petits fussent entre bonnes mains, Clary était à la porte et avait ramené une salade de fruits et les cours pour Alec après qu'il ait arrêté les cours vu qu'il était en fin de grossesse.

\- Satanas est trop mignon comme chaton roucoula Clary ayant amené son chaton

\- D'ailleurs qui l'a nommé comme ça questionna Alec

\- D'après toi soupira Clary en se massant les tempes

\- Jace comprit Alec

\- D'après lui Satanas ressemble trop à Kuro et le griffe toujours expliqua Clary en roulant des yeux

Il ria légèrement devant les frasques de son frère avec le petit chat, Magnus rentra dans le loft et vit sa sœur assise entrain de rire avec son mari.

\- Au lieu que je reste seul avec mon mari me voilà entrain de me coltiner une emmerdeuse taquina Magnus

\- Crétin insulta Clary en lui faisant un doigt d'honneur

\- Je te taquine frangine alors comment va Satanas demanda Magnus en caressant Kuro qui était venu s'installer sur ses épaules

\- Super bien sourit Clary

Elle discuta avec eux avant de jouer aux jeux vidéo avec son frère pendant qu'Alec préparait à manger, et comme à leur habitude cela se termina en bagarre entre le duo. Alec vint dans le salon et vit Clary coincé sous Magnus qui était sur son dos en faisant le geste de la victoire,

\- Espèce de brute, profiter d'une pauvre femme sans défense pesta Clary

\- Une pauvre femme sans défense, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ma parole se moqua Magnus

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire que je ne suis pas une femme conclue Clary

\- Attends je réfléchis hum non tu n'es pas une femme parce qu'elles sont plus douces et aimantes alors que toi t'es trop agressive et méchante nargua Magnus

\- Je t'emmerde maintenant dégage de mon dos parce que t'es vachement lourd connard insulta Clary

Il ricana avant de se lever pour aller embrasser son amant, la rousse se retourna sur le dos avant de se lever en grimaçant.

\- Bordel depuis que tu vas t'entraîner avec ton père sur l'art de la Shikigami, tu es devenu plus fort remarqua Clary

\- Disons que mon père ne me laisse pas le temps de me reposer à chaque fois raconta Magnus

Alec frotta son dos d'un geste de soutien en se souvenant des entraînements de son mari, il avait plusieurs fois fait une crise contre son beau-père en voyant chaque soir l'état de son mari quand il rentrait d'une journée d'entraînement. Celui-ci était jonché de bleu ou de coupures avec des brûlures, il le soignait avec sa salive ce qui finissait toujours dans une étreinte brûlante pour les deux.

\- Je vais dans ma chambre pour prendre mon bain avant d'aller me coucher signala Clary

\- Même si je te dis de te casser malheureusement tu es comme un parasite soupira Magnus

Elle lui tira la langue avant d'aller dans sa chambre attitrée, le professeur soupira sous le sourire amusé de son mari.

\- Fais-moi penser à la tuer pendant son sommeil et de planquer son corps dans un ravin déclara Magnus

\- Elle te manquera trop si tu la tuais sourit Alec

\- Le pire c'est que tu as raison, elle est mon emmerdeuse de sœur soupira Magnus dépité

\- Allez viens dans la chambre proposa Alec

Il haussa les sourcils suggestifs et le suivit dans la chambre, ils firent l'amour passionnément et s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Alec se rendit au temple pour voir Raziel, celui-ci l'accueillie avec un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Alec, je suis content de te voir. L'accouchement est presque imminent à ce que je vois sourit Raziel

\- Si tu savais qu'el point j'ai hâte de voir la frimousse de notre enfant gloussa Alec

\- Je te comprends alors que me vaux ta visite demanda Raziel

\- Disons que je suis venu demander la bénédiction de la déesse lors du baptême de mon enfant au moment venu expliqua Alec

\- Je lui dirai et je pense qu'elle fera honneur en se présentant pour bénir ton enfant sourit Raziel

\- Je te remercie Raziel remercia Alec

\- Ne dis rien et prends soin de toi sourit Raziel

Il hocha la tête avant de partir chez ses parents, il fut accueilli par sa mère.

\- Tu sais que tu ne dois pas voler dans ton état gronda sa mère

\- Je sais mais je devais voir Raziel pour une affaire répondit Alec en s'asseyant dans le canapé

\- Je comprends mais ton accouchement peut-être imminent tu sais rappela Maryse en mettant des coussins autour de lui

\- Oui maman soupira Alec

Sa mère lui donna une gifle derrière la tête ce qui le fit grogner, elle sourit avant d'amener du thé pour lui. Alec but sa tasse de thé, il resta chez ses parents ayant l'interdiction de sa mère de voler. Jace passa récupérer Magnus pour qu'il soit près de lui, quelques jours plus tard Alec était avec son mari profitant l'air de la montagne quand il sentit une contraction.

\- Ça va s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Une contraction grimaça Alec

\- Est-ce que tu veux dire que c'est proche demanda Magnus

\- Je ne sais pas grimaça Alec

Il compta mentalement l'écart des contractions avant de cesser de les avoir, ils en parlèrent avec Maryse le soir même.

\- Ce sont des contractions pour préparer ton corps à l'accouchement qui se rapproche à grands pas sourit Maryse

\- Je vois souffla Alec

Une semaine plus tard Alec étaient entrain de discuter avec Clary et Isabelle pendant que Jace et Magnus étaient partis faire des courses pour Alec, celui-ci ressentit une contraction ce qui le fit grimacer.

\- Une contraction demanda Isabelle

\- Oui mais ça va rassura Alec

Ils poursuivirent la conservation quand le Kitsune se leva pour aller aux toilettes, il sentit une fuite dans son pantalon.

\- Par Inari je viens de faire pipi dans mon pantalon remarqua Alec en voyant l'humidité

\- Alec, je ne crois pas que ce soit ton urine, je crois que tu vas accoucher déduit Isabelle

\- Mais Magnus n'est pas là et en même temps je voulais manger avant moi râla Alec

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de faire l'enfant frangin, Clary appelle les garçons pour leur dire de rappliquer maintenant et toi vient avec moi ordonna Isabelle

Il allait rembarrer sa sœur mais une contraction vint l'empêcher de parler, elle l'emmena dans sa chambre et le mit sur son lit et il se débarrassa de son pantalon humide. Il se métamorphosa sous sa forme féminine pour faciliter l'accouchement, Isabelle revint après avoir discuté avec sa mère

\- Bon j'ai appelé maman à son cabinet mais elle ne répond pas de même pour Helen déclara Isabelle

\- Je crois que tu vas me faire accoucher grimaça Alec en poussant subitement

\- C'est d'accord déduit Isabelle

Elle prit le drap pour le ramener sur les genoux de son frère pour regarder avant de tourner l'œil, Clary arriva justement avec Magnus et Jace.

\- Izzy cria Clary en vérifiant la jeune fille évanouie

\- Magnus, le bébé arrive, je le sens grimaça Alec

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait questionna Jace paniqué

\- Jace, va me chercher une bassine d'eau chaude et toi Magnus va chercher des serviettes ensuite viens soutenir Alec pendant que je vais le faire accoucher décréta Clary

\- Entendu répondirent les garçons

Ils sortirent de la chambre pour chercher ce que leur avait demandé la rousse, celle-ci souffla pour se calmer.

\- Pardon Izzy s'excusa Clary en la faisant rouler par terre

La Kitsune tomba par terre comme une masse sans se réveiller, la rousse monta sur le lit et prit place entre les jambes de son beau-frère.

\- Alec, tu vas pousser de toutes tes forces d'accord demanda Clary

Il hocha la tête et poussa de toutes ses forces sous l'encouragement de sa belle-sœur, les garçons ramenèrent les choses qu'avait besoin la rousse. Magnus s'installa près de son mari en épongeant la sueur sur son front,

\- Vas-y mon amour pousse encouragea Magnus en tenant sa main

\- Je vois la tête pousse encore Alec conseilla Clary

Il grimaça avant de pousser de toutes ses forces serrant la main de son amant très fort, celui-ci grimaça de douleur mais se taisait pour n'inquiéter personne. La rousse aida Alec à mettre au monde son bébé, celui-ci se mit à pleurer très fort dans les bras de Clary. Jace amena une serviette propre pour le bébé,

\- Il lui faut faire prendre son bain roucoula Clary en regardant le bébé

\- Merci Biscuit remercia Magnus en regardant sa sœur

\- De rien frangin et félicitation à tous les deux sourit Clary

Alec allait parler avant de lâcher un cri, ils se précipitèrent à nouveau sur lui quand elle écarquilla des yeux en voyant une tête.

\- Il y en a encore un autre remarqua Clary

\- QUOI répondirent les garçons

Alec ne dit rien trop occupé à pousser, Clary se mit à l'œuvre. Izzy reprit conscience avant de lever la tête pour voir à nouveau l'entre-jambe de son frère,

\- Par la déesse Inari s'évanouit Isabelle

\- Mince Izzy s'inquiéta Jace en berçant le bébé

\- On s'occupera d'elle plus tard, essaye de préparer une autre serviette pour l'autre bébé déclara Clary

Il déposa le bébé dans un lit de fortune avant de prendre une serviette pour sa petite amie, celle-ci prit le deuxième enfant dans ses bras en le berçant doucement avant de le confier au blond. Alec poussa à nouveau jusqu'à ce qu'un troisième bébé arrive à son tour,

\- TOUT CA C'EST DE TA FAUTE MAGNUS, REGARDE-MOI ACCOUCHER D'UNE PORTEE MAINTENANT ESPECE DE PERVERT EXCENTRUIQE DE MES DEUX. JE VAIS TE TUER CONNARD QUAND J'AURAI FINI D'ACCOUCHER cria Alec de douleur

Il avait pris son amant par le col de la chemise en le regardant tout en poussant, celui-ci avait l'impression qu'il avait pris son côté sadique d'un seul coup. Après que Clary est fait sortit le troisième bébé, elle vit une autre tête. Alec poussa une dernière fois avant de tomber d'épuisement sur son lit, Clary sourit épuisée elle aussi en serrant le quatrième bébé. Jace vint récupérer le bébé pour le laver,

\- Des quadruplé ça c'est une première dans la famille déclara Clary

Ils rirent ensemble, Alec se réveilla une heure plus tard sous l'inquiétude de tout le monde. Magnus se précipita vers lui,

\- Tu vas bien demanda Magnus

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir combattu contre une armée de démon grimaça Alec dont le corps le faisait souffrir

Il l'embrassa avant de poser son front sur le sien, Alec profita de la présence de son mari avant de se souvenir de ses enfants.

\- Magnus, nos enfants demanda Alec

\- Ils sont dehors avec leurs tantes et oncle sourit Magnus

Il lui rendit son sourire avant de le regarder sortir de la chambre, Magnus appela la fratrie qui entra avec les bébés dans les bras. Alec sourit faiblement de joie en voyant ses enfants, ils les mirent sur lui.

\- Mes enfants, roucoula Alec

\- Biscuit, tu ne nous as pas dit pour le sexe des bébés réalisa Magnus en se tournant vers sa sœur

Elle gloussa, après l'accouchement ses cheveux étaient en pagaille et ses vêtements tachés de sang et de liquide amniotique ayant pris les bébés dans ses bras.

\- Vous avez trois garçons et une fille sourit Clary

\- Fais chier, j'aurais cru que tu auras fait une autre fille pour remonter le score râla Isabelle

\- Dixit la fille qui s'est évanouis deux fois se moqua Jace

\- Abrutie insulta Isabelle en lui faisant un doigt d'honneur

\- Alors les prénoms de ses bouts de choux, demanda Clary

\- Notre fils aîné s'appelle Rin Jace, le deuxième Rei Max et enfin notre troisième Aydan Asmodée Lightwood-Bane présenta Magnus

\- Et notre fille Eva Maryse Lightwood-Bane présenta Alec à son tour en embrassant sa fille sur le front

\- Qui sont les parrains et marraines questionna Isabelle

\- Jace et Biscuit sont le parrain et marraine de Rin, Max et toi celui de Rei et Aydan c'est Raphaël et Catarina quand à Eva c'est Kanzeon et Konzen qui sont parrain et marraine répondit Magnus

\- C'est un choix équitable que tu as fait sourit Clary

\- Oui répondit Magnus en caressant le visage de Rei

Eva gémit piteusement avant qu'Alec sentit une fuite sur ses tétons, il regarda sa fratrie gêner et ils le laissèrent seul avec Magnus pour nourrir ses enfants. Sa fille happa son sein ce qui le fit sourire, la petite fille était un mélange de ses deux pères. Elle avait la forme du visage de Magnus et les yeux d'Alec, ses cheveux étaient comme ceux d'Alec. Rei était le portrait craché de Magnus avec Aydan alors que Rin était celui d'Alec à part les yeux qui était ceux de Magnus, il les contemplait avec amour. Il les embrassa chacun sur le front, Magnus vint l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Ils regardèrent à nouveau les quatre enfants endormit, plus tard Maryse et Robert ainsi que Max furent choqués de voir les quatre bébés. Mais ils fondirent devant leurs bouilles, Robert roucoula avec Rin alors que Maryse était complètement folle de sa petite-fille et Max gloussa devant Rei et Aydan. Le couple fut amusé devant leurs comportements, ils restèrent chez les Lightwood le temps qu'Alec récupère totalement de son accouchement pour rentrer chez eux. Jocelyn et Luke étaient passé voir le couple et les enfants, la mère de Magnus s'était mise à pleurer en découvrant le nom d'Eva après l'avoir embrassée.

\- Elle aurait été fière que sa petite-fille porte son nom sanglota Jocelyn

Magnus était ému aussi devant les paroles de sa mère adoptive, quelques jours plus tard Asmodée qui était venu en coup de vent pour ses petits-enfants avant de repartir à l'étranger pour le travail. Lui aussi fut ému de voir sa petite-fille, en regardant l'expression de son père sur son visage Magnus avait conclu qu'Eva serait le point faible de son père, il gloussa aussi à la vue des ses petits-fils.

\- J'ai hâte que vous grandissiez pour que papy puisse vous entraîner sourit Asmodée

\- Il n'est pas question que vous les entraînez aussi brutalement comme vous le faite avec Magnus réfuta Alec

\- Je te rappelle que c'est une tradition qu'on s'entraîne comme ça raconta Asmodée en roulant des yeux

\- Mon père a raison mon amour, ils suivront peut-être le même chemin que moi pensa Magnus

Il soupira devant l'association du père et du fils, il abdiqua sur le sujet pour le moment. Une semaine plus tard Alec se réveilla après avoir entendu l'un des bébés se réveiller, il arriva et vit Magnus entrain de donner le biberon à Rin pendant qu'Aydan était entrain de pleurer. Il sourit avant de défaire son peignoir pour prendre sa forme féminine et le prendre dans ses bras pour le laisser téter sa poitrine, Kuro et Président Miaou entrèrent dans la pièce et sautèrent chacun dans un berceau différent pour dormir. Le familier s'endormit près de Rei alors que la petite femelle s'endormit près d'Eva, ils sourient à la scène attendrissante. Lilith regarda la scène avec un profond mépris envers le couple, Jonathan entra dans sa chambre et la vit à la fenêtre.

\- Tu m'a fais demander mère questionna Jonathan d'un ton ennuyé

\- Je t'ai fait appeler ici, c'est pour te dire que le clan Nephilims s'est agrandie par une naissance dévoila Lilith

\- Tiens donc et qui sont les parents critiqua Jonathan

\- L'ancien amant de Camille et un Lightwood répondit Lilith en se tournant vers son fils

Il haussa les épaules avant de sourire perfidement,

\- Qu'ils profitent de leur instant de liberté et de bonheur avant qu'ils m'affrontent et que j'extermine tout sur mon chemin telle une tornade meurtrière compara son fils

\- Comptes-tu venger ton père questionna Lilith

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je le vengerais alors qu'il n'a jamais lever le petit doigt pour moi préférant jouer le petit dictateur avec ses semblables de plus la déesse des enfers l'avait maudit de périr dans les mains d'une divinité et quand à mes soi-disantes sœurs eh bien grand fasse qu'elles soient mortes car elle me tapait sur le système surtout Maureen en étant cinglée rétorqua Jonathan

\- Et Camille questionna Lilith

\- Elle était juste un trou à baiser c'est tout, elle était aussi insignifiante que Maureen mais tout ce que je vois à présent c'est une ère nouvelle qui se profile à l'horizon. Celle-ci de mon ère à moi maintenant déclara Jonathan en ouvrant les bras en se rendant sur le balcon

\- Et je serai présente à tes côtés mon fils sourit Lilith

Il jeta un regard neutre avant de s'en aller, elle sourit mesquine en sachant que rien ne pourra la séparer de son fils maintenant qu'elle avait tué Camille qui était un obstacle sur sa route.

\- Oui, mon fils une ère nouvelle se profile celui de notre règne au ciel en réduisant en cendres ses prétendus dieux qui ont trop vécu ricana Lilith

Pendant ce temps dans un lieu céleste Inari regardait la scène avec un profond dégoût, elle serra les poings quand elle sentit une présence. Elle se retourna pour voir Ithuriel,

\- Mère quel sont les nouvelles demanda Ithuriel

\- Beaucoup de malheur en regardant ses Nogitsune qui ne reculeront rien pour assiéger les dieux et les kamis du monde céleste fulmina Inari

Il hocha la tête en regardant la déesse s'énerver, il vint à ses côtés avant de mettre la main sur son épaule.

\- Préviens Raziel d'une éventuelle guerre qui s'approche bientôt contre ses maudits démons de l'enfer ordonna Inari

\- Oui mère répondit Ithuriel

Elle se retrouva seule avant d'entendre des pas venir dans sa direction et vit un homme barbu avec des longs cheveux, celui-ci était habillé dans une armure. Sur son front un chakra en forme de tornade, elle s'inclina devant lui.

\- Seigneur Susano-o c'est un grand honneur de vous voir salua Inari

\- Pareil pour vous, je voulais te parler de quelques choses Inari proposa le dieu

Elle accepta de discuter avec le dieu, elle rentra dans son temple avant de raconter sa discussion à Raziel et Ithuriel.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la reprise d'entraînement pour Alec et le baptême des quadruples. Bisous glacées.**


	39. Chapter 38

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono 0109 : Ne t'en fais pas ils ne vont pas toucher au bébés, ils sont trop forts nos lapins quatre d'un coup**

 **Maia 0067: C'est le calme avant la tempête XD c'est le comble du bonheur pour eux**

 **HekateWitch1 : Ils ne vont pas toucher aux bébé rassure-toi XD**

 **Alec Barton : Ravie que les naissances t'ont plu**

 **Lavigne 26: Pour répondre à ta question je mets en fonction des prénoms que j'aurai choisi, mais rassure-toi je vais équilibrer la balance plus tard XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 38, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 38**_

Magnus écoutait Alec chanter dans le baby-phone, il soupira de joie sous la berceuse. Il sourit en pensant à ses enfants, ils demandaient beaucoup d'attention mais pleuraient rarement au milieu de la nuit. Il se leva à son tour pour aller dans la chambre de ses enfants pour voir Alec bercer Rei dans ses bras assis dans la chaise à bascule, il jeta un coup aux trois autres qui dormaient encore. Il vint près de son mari pour l'embrasser sur la tempe et regarda leur fils dans ses bras, il sourit de bonheur en pensant à sa petite famille. Il sortit de la chambre pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner, il entendit son téléphone sonner et il répondit, c'était sa boîte qui le demandait. Il raccrocha et informa son amant de l'appel avant de le laisser pour rejoindre son travail, quand il arriva tous ses employés jetèrent des confettis sur lui en le félicitant pour la naissance de ses enfants, il les remercia en comprenant qu'ils avaient organisé la surprise pour lui. Ils lui offrirent plusieurs cadeaux pour les quadruplés, il les remercia chacun avant de rentrer chez lui. Il ramena les cadeaux chez lui et les amena dans la chambre des enfants, Alec sourit devant les cadeaux.

\- Ce sont des cadeaux pour les enfants sourit Alec

\- De la part de mes employés sourit Magnus

\- C'est très joli, ce petit body complimenta Alec en regardant un body bleu ciel

Il sourit et rangea les vêtements dans l'armoire des enfants, ils entendirent la sonnette d'entrée. Magnus soupira avant de se lever pour ouvrir sur Clary et la fratrie avec Simon, à peine qu'ils franchirent la porte qu'ils entendirent l'un des bébés pleurer.

\- Ils venaient tout juste de s'endormir râla Magnus

\- Ils se réveillent pour voir leurs oncles et leurs tantes se moqua Clary

Il roula des yeux avant de suivre sa sœur dans la chambre des enfants, elle prit Rin dans les bras pendant que Isabelle avait Aydan dans ses bras et Simon avait Rei et enfin Eva dans les bras de Jace. Ils roucoulèrent avec les quadruplés,

\- Ils dorment la nuit ou pas questionna Isabelle

\- Ils se réveillent juste pour téter mais Magnus et moi nous avons trouvé un moyen pour équilibré répondit Alec en regardant son mari

\- Ah bon et comment vous faites demanda Clary

\- Par exemple je donne le biberon à Rin pendant qu'Alexander donne le sein à Aydan expliqua Magnus

Elle hocha la tête avant de roucouler avec son neveu dans ses bras, Jace fit échange avec Izzy pour avoir Aydan et elle Eva.

\- C'est qui le neveu de son oncle roucoula Jace

Aydan régurgita un peu de lait sur le haut de Jace, celui-ci fit un regard de dégoût. Magnus éclata de rire avec Isabelle alors que Clary grimaça avec Alec et Simon avait un sourire moqueur, le Kitsune récupéra son fils dans ses bras le temps que le blond allait nettoyer son t-shirt.

\- Sans commentaire grommela Jace

\- On n'a rien dit se moqua Isabelle

Il lui fit un doigt d'honneur ce qui la fit rire encore plus alors qu'Alec berçait son fils doucement, Rei se mit à pleurer dans les bras de Simon.

\- Je crois qu'il a fait dans sa couche grimaça Simon

\- Je vais aller le changer se proposa Clary en déposant son neveu dans les bras de son frère

\- D'accord, les couches sont sur l'étagère prévint Alec

\- Fais attention à Rei, il a tendance à faire des plaisanteries de mauvais goût signala Magnus

\- Quel genre de plaisanterie questionna Clary

Il haussa les sourcils amusé, elle rentra dans la chambre avec Rei pour le changer. Ils discutaient ensemble quand la rousse revint avec le bébé dans les bras, elle avait une tache sur son haut. Elle donna Rei à Alec,

\- Je comprends ce que Magnus voulait dire par Rei aime faire des plaisanteries de mauvais goût grimaça Clary

\- Je t'avais prévenu ricana Magnus

\- Je vais aller prendre une douche et me changer grimaça la rousse

Elle alla prendre une douche pendant qu'ils discutaient, Eva commença à gémir dans les bras d'Isabelle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a demanda Isabelle en berçant la petite fille

\- C'est l'heure de la téter déduisit Alec en prenant une forme féminine

Il prit sa fille et défit sa chemise sans faire montrer sa poitrine, la petite fille chercha le téton avant de le prendre pour téter goulûment le lait. Le Kitsune caressa ses cheveux avec un sourire tendre devant les regards tendres de sa famille et de son mari,

\- Dites quand est-ce qu'ils vont prendre la forme des Kitsune questionna Simon en regardant les enfants

\- Quand ils auront un an, ça dépend répondit Isabelle

Clary revint habillé d'une chemise de Magnus trop grande pour elle avec un micro-short, Jace sourit devant la tenue de sa petite amie.

\- Si je ne vous connaissais pas et que j'arrivais pour te voir dans cette tenue, je penserais que tu couches avec Magnus expliqua Jace

\- Oh arrête de dire ça, ça me donne la nausée grimaça Clary en tirant la langue

\- Et moi alors rien d'y penser j'ai envie de me pendre renchérit Magnus

\- Comme si tu étais un bon coup se moqua Clary

\- Je suis un bon coup, demande à Alexander et tu comprendras n'est-ce pas mon amour demanda Magnus en se tournant vers son amant

\- Ne me mêle pas dans vos querelles rougie Alec en tournant la tête

Il retira sa fille qui avait cessé de téter et la confia à son mari pour qu'il lui fasse faire son rôt, il prit ensuite son fils aîné pour le faire téter après que celui-ci ait regardé sa poitrine en gémissant.

\- Ils sont combien de semaines questionna Jace

\- Ils ont trois semaines maintenant répondit Alec

\- Déjà pour moi c'est comme si c'était hier que je les mettais au monde soupira Clary

\- Moi je me souviendrai toujours de la tête d'Izzy quand elle a tourné de l'œil ricana Jace moqueusement

Sa sœur lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule ce qui le fit encore plus rire, ils commencèrent à se chamailler dans le salon.

\- Ça suffit vous deux gronda Alec

\- On dirait nous biscuit nargua Magnus

\- Contrairement à nous Izzy sait se défendre en mordant alors que moi j'ai un gros lourdaud sur le dos répliqua Clary

Il lui tira la langue moqueusement, le Kitsune roula des yeux en souriant en sachant que ses enfants grandiraient dans une atmosphère amusante avec ses oncles et ses tantes. Plus tard ils les laissèrent seuls avec leurs enfants, le couple avait couché leurs enfants dans leurs berceaux avant de les contempler. Magnus l'embrassa dans le cou en l'enlaçant,

\- Quand tu t'évanouis après la naissance d'Aydan, j'ai eu peur de te perdre confia Magnus

\- Magnus souffla Alec en tournant la tête vers lui

\- De voir grandir nos enfants sans toi à mes côtés, ce n'est pas une vie. Même si je vivrais pour nos enfants, jamais je n'aimerait quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Quand j'aurai aimé quelqu'un d'autre que toi ton souvenir aurait hanté chaque pièce dans cet appartement ou notre lit serait encore imprégné de ton corps et ton odeur avoua Magnus dont les larmes commencèrent à se former

\- Magnus, je suis ici avec toi. Moi aussi j'ai cru partir sans jamais te revoir avec les enfants mais je suis là en vie, jamais je me détournerai de toi s'il t'arrivait un malheur,tu serais à jamais dans mon cœur Magnus Lightwood-Bane dévoila Alec en l'embrassant tendrement

Il le serra dans ses bras avant de poser son front contre la sienne, Alec enfouit sa tête dans son cou pour respirer son odeur. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau avant de se diriger vers leur chambre, ils s'embrassèrent en sentant leur désir s'enflammer pour l'un et l'autre. Magnus s'arrêta en touchant son visage,

\- J'ai envie de toi souffla Magnus

\- Je sais répondit Alec en lui caressant le visage

\- Combien de temps il faudra avant que tu puisses reprendre le sexe questionna Magnus

\- Un mois d'après ma mère, il faut que mon corps récupère entièrement de l'accouchement expliqua Alec

\- Et les entraînements, demanda Magnus

\- Elle m'a donné encore une semaine avant de reprendre mes devoirs au sein du clan déclara Alec

Il l'embrassa à nouveau avant de se basculer sur le côté, Alec vint se blottir dans ses bras.

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

L'estomac du professeur commença à gronder ce qui les fit rire tous les deux, ils se levèrent pour commander à manger. Ils mangèrent en regardant la télé et partir se coucher, dans la nuit Alec se réveilla en entendant l'un des quadruplés se réveiller. Il se leva en repoussant doucement le bras de son mari, il se dirigea vers la chambre pour voir Eva entrain de pleurer. Il le prit dans ses bras en le berçant doucement, elle chercha le sein de son père qui se changea pour lui donner le lait. Il s'assit dans la chaise à bascule pour la nourrir,

\- Papa t'aime mon trésor, tes frères et toi avec ton père vous êtes ce qui m'est le plus cher au monde déclara Alec en l'embrassant sur le front

Elle se nourrit en le regardant avec ses yeux bleu-vert un mélange de leurs deux yeux ce qui le fit sourire, elle s'endormit sur son sein avant qui la remette dans le berceau doucement. Il vérifia ses autres enfants qui dormaient profondément, il retourna dans la chambre pour voir Magnus un bras sous sa tête le regarder entrer dans la chambre.

\- Les enfants et toi, vous êtes ce qui m'est de plus cher au monde sourit Magnus

\- Tu m'as écouté ria Alec en le rejoignant

\- Le baby-phone était branché révéla Magnus en lui montrant l'appareil

Il se blottit dans ses bras avant de s'endormir, le lendemain il se réveilla seul dans le lit. Il se leva et alla dans la cuisine pour voir personne avant de se diriger vers la chambre des enfants pour voir son amant entrain de changer leur première né, les autres étaient encore endormis.

\- Regarde mon ange, ton papa est réveillé sourit Magnus en voyant Alec

Il s'approcha d'eux et les embrassa tous les deux, Rin gémit doucement avant de dormir dans les bras de son père. Il le mit dans le berceau pour qu'il puisse dormir,

\- Eva a déjà sa couche de changer avec Rin, Rei et Aydan ne se sont pas encore réveillé décréta Magnus

\- Je pense qu'ils vont se réveiller pour la téter pensa Alec

A peine ses mots franchi ses lèvres, Aydan se réveilla en sanglotant. Il le prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur la joue tout en le berçant, il lui donna le sein dans la chaise à bascule sous les yeux attendris de son mari. Pendant ce temps Asmodée arriva au temple où il fut reçu par Konzen, il le suivit dans le temple pour voir Kanzeon assis sur un coussin dans une position équivoque habillée légèrement en fumant une pipe chinoise. Il roula des yeux en la voyant,

\- Tu ne peux pas t'habiller avec plus d'habits sur toi demanda Asmodée en s'asseyant sur un coussin en face d'elle

\- Tu as toujours approuvé ma manière de m'habiller je te rappelle se moqua Kanzeon

\- J'étais jeune et bête d'ailleurs je ne t'ai jamais fait la cour en sachant ce que cela engendrerait répondit Asmodée

\- Une gardienne et un maître Shikigami ensemble, c'est vrai que cela aurait fait jaser les kamis ricana Kanzeon

\- Mais quand même Kanzeon, à part d'être la gardienne de ma famille depuis plusieurs siècles n'as-tu jamais eu l'esprit de te marier et d'avoir des enfants, questionna Asmodée

\- Beaucoup de fois j'ai eu cette idée de m'installer avec un homme et d'avoir des enfants mais je pense que cette vie ne m'aurait rien apporter par rapport à ce que j'ai vécu avec ta famille avec les précédents maîtres raconta Kanzeon en fumant sa pipe

\- Tu as préféré conserver ta virginité pendant tout ce temps conclue Asmodée

\- Qui te dit que je suis encore vierge sourit Kanzeon suggestive

Il haussa un sourcil en regardant la gardienne, il fit une grimace de dégoût en la regardant. Elle leva les yeux en l'air,

\- Je ne couche pas avec mon neveu espèce de vicelard critiqua Kanzeon

\- Tu me rassures parce que Konzen mérite vraiment quelqu'un de bien mieux que toi se moqua Asmodée

Elle recracha la fumée de sa bouche ce qui le fit tousser légèrement,

\- Alors qui est l'heureux élu interrogea Asmodée

\- Malheureusement c'est un des secrets que garde un gardien de ta famille mon cher Asmodée sourit Kanzeon

Il soupira amusé devant le sourire narquois de la jeune femme, il la connaissait depuis sa tendre enfance et celle-ci ne lui a jamais révélé ses secrets en tant que gardienne.

\- Brève de bavardage, pourquoi est-ce que tu es là questionna Kanzeon en fumant

\- Je voulais t'annoncer que la nouvelle génération est arrivée ce qui veut dire que je suis grand-père révéla Asmodée

\- Magnus a eu son enfant sourit Kanzeon

\- Non des enfants, ce sont des quadruplés rectifia Asmodée

\- Eh bien en voilà une nouvelle, ce qui veut dire que l'ultime épreuve est proche supposa Kanzeon

\- Pas encore, il lui manque encore de l'entraînement avant de prétendre d'être le nouveau maître de la famille décréta Asmodée

\- Je vois, je n'interférais pas dans ta décision mais c'est à toi de voir quand cela se déroulera et moi je serai là pour l'accueillir déclara Kanzeon

\- Je sais comme tu l'as fait durant toute ta longue vie sourit Asmodée

Elle sourit de joie et de nostalgie en pensant au précédent maître Shikigami de la famille Bane,

\- Azazel aurait aimé être le maître Shikigami pensa Asmodée

\- Je sais mais ton père en a décidé ainsi souffla Kanzeon

Il eut une pensée pour son frère décédé avant de se lever, il s'étira en faisant craquer ses articulations.

\- Je vais aller m'entraîner un peu avant de rentrer déclara Asmodée

\- Comme tu veux répondit Kanzeon

Il se rendit dans la forêt avant d'enlever son manteau et sa chemise pour se mettre torse nu, il commença à s'entraîner. Pendant ce temps Alec souffla en combattant son petit frère, il évita le coup de celui-ci. Il lui attrapa son bras pour le projeter dans les airs, il s'arrêta dans les airs avant de foncer à nouveau sur son frère aîné. Il riposta à ses attaques, Max se transforma en Kitsune pour avoir un avantage sur Alec. Il lui donna un coup dans le ventre ce qui le fit cracher de la salive et du sang, il recula en se tenant le ventre. Alec lui donna une gifle qui le fit valser contre le mur de la cour, il se releva en essuyant le sang sur sa tempe. Il commença à être épuisé, il projeta une boule de feu sur son frère qui la repoussa facilement. Alec fonça à son tour sur son petit frère pour l'envoyer dans les airs et l'attaquer sans cesse, le plus jeune avait du mal à riposter. Le Kitsune lui donna un coup de genou avant de le projeter au sol, Max tomba en parterre avant de se relever avec difficulté.

\- Ça suffit maintenant, à mon tour s'écria Isabelle qui les observait

Alec descendit du ciel pour faire face à sa sœur, il leur avait demandé de l'aide à pour s'entraîner pour qu'il puisse retrouver sa forme d'avant et sa puissance qui s'était amoindris avec le temps. Il fit face à sa sœur, elle se jeta sur lui pour l'attaquer. Il l'évita en parant ses coups, il sauta dans les airs en se faisant poursuivre par elle. Il se retourna pour contre-attaquer sa sœur, elle para au début aisément ses coups mais elle commença à riposter difficilement en voyant que les coups devenaient de plus en plus rapides. Elle cracha une boule de feu qui le repoussa brutalement, elle s'acharna à nouveau sur lui en se matérialisant en Kitsune. Il para son poing et bloqua son genou, il serra avant de lui donner un coup de tête. Elle fut désorientée avant de se prendre un coup dans le ventre et un autre dans le visage, elle recula en essuyant sa lèvre ensanglantée. Elle souffla en regardant son frère qui n'avait pas encore pris sa forme, il fonça sur elle et l'attaqua et elle se défendait très difficilement. Isabelle cracha une boule de feu avant de prendre sa forme animale et attaqua son frère gueule ouverte, il évita ses coups avec rapidité. Il se faufila derrière elle et prit l'une de ses queues pour la faire tournoyer de plus en plus vite avant de la relâcher vers le sol, elle reprit sa forme humaine en se réceptionnant sur le sol dans un fracas qui fit craqueler le sol. Elle le regarda dans le ciel, elle s'envola de nouveau.

\- C'est à mon tour Izzy déclara Max

\- Non, il est encore tôt Max réfuta Isabelle

\- Et si c'est moi qui l'affrontais demanda Jace en venant vers eux

\- D'accord accorda Isabelle

Elle lui laissa la place, Alec vit le changement avec Jace. Il croisa les bras en penchant la tête, le blond fila jusqu'à lui en souriant. Ils combattirent pendant quelques minutes dans un fracas sourd, Izzy et Max regardèrent le combat qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Alec riposta les coups de Jace qui faisait de même de son côté, il lui donna un coup dans l'estomac ce qui le fit plier en deux. Jace sourit en voyant et recula légèrement son poing avant de voir que sa main était en fait prisonnière des mains de son frère, celui-ci le fit tournoyer comme leur sœur. Il se rattrapa avant de se transformer en Kitsune à son tour, il lui fit un sourire sardonique et se jeta sur lui. Alec eut du mal à se défendre des attaques du blond, celui-ci s'acharnait sur lui en lui griffant la joue. Il lui donna un coup de genou dans la mâchoire avant de le prendre par les cheveux pour lui assener un coup de poing dans le ventre. Le noiraud souffla de douleur avant de reculer, le blond lui cracha une boule de feu assez grosse. Il le vit se faire engloutir par la boule de feu, la boule de feu explosa avant de révéler Alec sous sa forme de Kitsune. Celui-ci lécha le sang sur sa joue d'un geste malsain, il s'élança sur son frère en le griffant partout. Jace se prit un coup dans la mâchoire avant d'être griffer sur tout le corps, il recula pour reprendre son souffre alors que son frère le regardait avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres à peine épuisé. Il fonça de nouveau sur lui quand Alec cracha une grosse boule de feu , il se protégea en la projetant dans les airs et elle explosa. Il ne vit pas le pied d'Alec sur le côté qui lui toucha la tempe, il atterrit durement au sol. Il se releva avec difficulté avant de prendre son apparence animale et se jeta crocs dehors sur Alec. Ils se battirent avant que le noiraud prenne sa forme à son tour, Robert arriva et évita leurs attaques avant d'atterrir dans sa cour. Isabelle et Max se détournèrent du combat pour regarder leur père qui venait d'arriver,

\- Bonjour papa salua le duo

\- Bonjour les enfants, à ce que je vois Alec a repris l'entraînement constata Robert en regardant son fils aîné

\- Oui, nous avons cru avoir eu une chance contre lui mais à croire qu'il s'est entraîné pendant sa grossesse remarqua Max

\- Il est devenu père maintenant donc le fait de protéger sa famille est devenu vital pour lui expliqua Robert

Ils hochèrent la tête en comprenant les paroles sages de leur père, celui-ci rentra dans la maison pour sa femme entrain de surveiller les enfants. Ceux-là dormaient paisiblement dans un grand berceau qui pouvait contenir les quatre enfants, Robert vint embrasser sa femme avant de contempler ses petits-enfants.

\- Alec m'a demandé de surveiller les enfants pendant qu'il s'entraîne avec sa fratrie déclara Maryse

\- C'est que j'ai compris, notre fils est en pleine forme d'après ce que je vois déclara Robert

\- Je sais, il récupère vite ses facultés sourit Maryse

Aydan gémit doucement dans le berceau, Robert vint prendre son petit-fils dans ses bras en le berçant doucement. Il l'embrassa sur la joue,

\- Surveillez-les pendant que je vais préparer leur biberon proposa Maryse

\- Au lieu de préparer le biberon, appelle Alec proposa Robert

\- Je préfère le laisser respirer un moment commenta Maryse

Elle alla préparer le biberon pour les enfants avant de revenir confier le biberon à son mari, celui-ci regarda son petit-fils en train de boire son lait.

\- Ça me fait penser quand Alec était encore bébé sourit Robert

\- Je sais moi aussi ça me fait un drôle d'effet,c'est comme si c'était hier qu'il ne voulait pas se décrocher de mon kimono por aller jouer avec les autres enfants raconta Maryse

Ils partagèrent leurs souvenirs communs concernant leur fils aîné en regardant leurs petits-enfants, ils virent la maison ainsi que la montagne trembler sous les coups puissants de Jace et d'Alec dans leurs combats.

\- Je crois que je vais les faire arrêter sinon les enfants vont se réveiller pensa Robert

Elle approuva avant de le laisser partir, il stoppa le combat de ses deux fils. Alec grimaça de douleur en arrivant chez lui avec les enfants aidés de Max pour porter les cosys des bébés, il rentra chez lui après avoir salué son frère. Magnus rentra chez eux et le vit avec plusieurs blessures sur le corps,

\- D'après ce que je vois l'entraînement s'est terminé par blondi conclu Magnus

\- Oui c'est toujours comme ça entre nous deux, papa ou maman sont les seuls qui peuvent nous séparer quand nous nous battons ensemble expliqua Alec en touchant sa lèvre coupée

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

\- Ne t'en fais pas ça sera guéri dans quelques jours rassura Alec

Il l'embrassa en grimaçant légèrement de douleur due à sa lèvre coupée, quelques jours plus tard ils se rendirent au temple pour le baptême des enfants. Raziel vint les accueillir avec Ithuriel dans un kimono de cérémonie, Magnus avait Aydan et Rei dans les bras pendant que Alec avait Rin et Eva dans les siens.

\- Ce sont des magnifiques enfants que tu nous as fait complimenta Raziel

\- Merci Raziel remercia Alec

\- Très bien nous allons procéder à la cérémonie du baptême déclara Raziel en les faisant entrer dans le temple.

Ils le suivirent jusqu'au centre du temple où tout le clan était rassemblé, Alec sourit en voyant sa famille présente. Le clan était assis dans un couloir pour laisser la petite famille passer, Raziel s'assit en seiza avec son frère qui était en retrait.

\- Bienvenues au clan Nephilims, aujourd'hui nous allons accueillir de nouveaux membres au sein de notre grande famille. Ils sont les enfants de notre mère la déesse Inari dont nous offrons une prière en ce jour pour qu'elle puisse bénir ces êtres d'une longue vie déclara Raziel solennelle

Il prit un bâton dont le bout était fait de talismans, il le mit sur les enfants en secouant trois fois à chacun d'eux. Alec regarda la scène avec un sourire joyeux avant de regarder son mari qui lui lança un regard plein d'amour, le gardien continua ses rites quand il tomba dans une transe. Il laissa place à la déesse qui ouvrit les yeux, tous s'inclinèrent devant elle. Elle s'approcha du couple, elle caressa les joues des quadruplés avec un sourire maternels.

\- Soyez bénis d'une longue vie heureuse, que votre vie soit pleine d'amour et que vous ne vous écartiez pas du droit chemin. Gardez votre essence divine pour toujours, je veillerai sur vous car je suis votre mère décréta Inari

Elle les embrassa sur le front avant d'embrasser Alec sur le front, elle laissa l'âme de Raziel reprendre possession de lui. Il vacilla et son frère le prit dans ses bras en l'aidant à récupérer,

\- La déesse a béni ses enfants sourit Raziel

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre reprise des cours pour Alec et la visite d'une connaissance de Kuro. Bisous glacées.**


	40. Chapter 39

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono 0109 : Alec a repris son ancien habitude, il était ravi de reprendre l'entraînement par contre il n'y aura pas que Jace qui va morfler dans cette histoire XD**

 **HekateWitch1 : Ravie que le chapitre t'ai plu**

 **Maia 067: Pour une fois il ne sera pas le seul pour le moment vu que Clary a morflée aussi**

 **Lavigne 126 : Il y aura d'autre mais chut hein et aussi Jace va beaucoup morfler avec les quatuor XD**

 **Alec Barton : Pour une fois Jace n'est pas la cible comme d'habitude XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 39, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 39**_

Jocelyn roucoula avec sa petite-fille alors que Luke portait Rei dans ses bras en l'embrassant, le petit garçon était entrain sourire à son grand-père ce qui le faisait fondre, Magnus était amusé de voir ses parents complètement fous devant ses enfants. Alec descendit de l'étage avec Rin dans les bras avec Clary qui avait Aydan, il déposa son fils dans le cosy pour faire la sieste et Clary préféra que son neveu dorme dans ses bras. Eva commença à gémir dans les bras de Jocelyn en tournant la tête vers son père, celui-ci comprit qu'elle avait faim. Il la prit dans ses bras et se changea pour lui donner la téter, Jocelyn regarda la scène en soupirant nostalgique. Elle tourna la tête pour regarder son mari qui lui sourit en retour en partageant ses pensées, Eva téta avant de relâcher le téton de son père en baillant avant de reprendre le téton. Elle commença à s'endormir sur le sein avant qu'Alec ne la secoua doucement ce qui la fit se réveiller et elle téta à nouveau, elle s'endormit totalement sur le sein. Alec la retira en la donnant à Jocelyn pour qu'elle puisse lui faire son rôt, elle se leva pour faire le rôt de sa petite-fille. Puis fut le tour de Rin de téter, mais celui-ci ne voulait pas téter préférant dormir.

\- Bon je crois que c'est l'heure pour nous de nous en aller déclara Magnus en se levant

\- Quoi déjà mais c'est encore trop tôt s'exclama Clary en gardant Aydan contre elle

\- Biscuit souffla Magnus amusé

\- Je veux profiter de mes neveux et ma nièce s'il te plaît supplia Clary

\- Je travaille demain biscuit et en plus les enfants doivent rentrer à la maison sourit Magnus

Elle bouda avant de laisser Aydan dans les bras de son frère en soupirant, il déposa son fils dans le cosy avant de le prendre pour le mettre dans la voiture. Il avait dû racheter une autre voiture pour qu'il puisse mettre ses enfants dedans, Alec emmena les deux autres cosys pour les installer. Jocelyn vint embrasser ses petits-enfants pour leur dire au revoir,

\- Maman, je t'appellerai pour aller au cimetière décréta Magnus

\- D'accord sourit Jocelyn

Ils rentrèrent chez eux, Magnus prit les cosys d'Aydan et Rei alors que Alec prit les cosys d'Eva et Rin. Ils les déposèrent dans leurs berceaux, Kuro sauta sur l'épaule d'Alec pour regarder les bébés

\- Ils viennent de s'endormir demanda Kuro

\- Oui ils sont épuisés par le voyage déclara Alec

\- Comment va Satanas questionna Kuro désireux de savoir au sujet de son chaton

\- Il va très bien ne t'en fait pas, Clary prend grand soin de lui rassura Alec en lui grattant la tête

Il ronronna avant de sauter dans l'un des berceaux pour s'enrouler près de Rin, Alec sourit avant de rejoindre son mari dans le salon qui était entrain de regarder la télé. Il se blottit dans ses bras en regardant la télé,

\- Les enfants dorment questionna Magnus en l'embrassant dans les cheveux

\- Oui, Kuro est dans leur chambre pour veiller sur eux avec Président Miaou répondit Alec

\- Je vois, souffla Magnus

\- Et si nous commandions à manger proposa Alec

\- D'accord mais chinois ou mexicain demanda Magnus

\- Mexicain, j'ai envie de manger épicé ce soir répondit Alec

Il hocha la tête et prit le téléphone pour commander leur repas, Alec se leva pour aller prendre sa douche en entendant que le repas arrive. Quand il ressortit de la salle de bain, le repas était sur la table. Il s'installa à table pour manger,

\- Tu vas reprendre les cours bientôt non demanda Magnus

\- Oui, ta mère s'est proposé de surveiller les enfants en entendant mon retour des cours expliqua Alec

\- Mais l'allaitement comment tu vas faire questionna Magnus

\- Je vais tirer du lait avec le tire-lait pour faire des biberons pour les enfants quand ils seront avec Jocelyn répondit Alec en mangeant sa nourriture

\- D'accord répondit Magnus

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour eux rassura Alec

Il hocha la tête en regardant son amant, ils mangèrent avant de se lever de table. Pendant qu'Alec faisait la vaisselle, Magnus prenait sa douche. Il le rejoignit dans la chambre, il le vit entrain de regarder les copies de ses élèves.

\- Il y en a des bons demanda Alec en s'asseyant à ses côtés

\- Un peu mais tu sais, je me demande si mes élèves sont paresseux ou s'ils font exprès râla Magnus en regardant les corrections des copies

\- Je pense qu'ils sont subjugués par toi taquina Alec

Il soupira avant que son mari vienne lui enlever les feuilles de ses mains pour l'embrasser, il le fit basculer sur le lit. Le Kitsune déboutonna la chemise de son mari pour l'embrasser,

\- Alexander, tu sais que nous ne pouvons faire l'amour vu que tu n'as pas encore récupéré de ton accouchement souffla Magnus devant les baisers chauffés de son amant

\- Peut-être que nous ne pouvons pas faire l'amour mais nous pouvons faire autre chose que de faire l'amour proposa Alec d'une voix sensuelle

\- Petit renard coquin susurra Magnus en souriant

Il ria avant de l'embrasser, ils firent des caresses intimes avant de s'endormir. Le lendemain Magnus se réveilla seul dans le lit, il se leva et entendit l'eau couler dans la salle de bain. Il conclut que son mari était dans la douche et se dirigea dans la chambre des enfants, il vit Rin réveillé dans son berceau sans pleurer. Il le prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant,

\- Mon petit prince est réveillé gloussa Magnus

Il lui fit un sourire ce qui attendrit son père, il lui prépara son bain avant de lui faire prendre en roucoulant avec lui. Alec sortit de la salle de bain et alla dans la chambre des enfants pour voir son mari entrain de changer Rin, il jeta un coup sur les autres qui dormait encore, il sourit et s'approcha de Rei qui avait relâché sa tétine avant de gémir doucement en commençant à pleurer. Il le prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant à son tour, il le berça doucement.

\- Rin doit téter, tu me le donnes proposa Magnus

\- Allez va avec papa pendant que papa fait téter ton frère roucoula Alec

Ils firent un échange de bébé avant de nourrir l'un et que l'autre prenne son bain, il fit le rôt à son fils.

\- Magnus, tu as décidé quand tu irais au cimetière questionna Alec

\- Je ne sais pas encore, je pense que j'irai dans quelques jours et il faut que je passe un coup de fil à maman pour la prévenir et en même temps je voudrai te présenter à ma mère pensa Magnus en le regardant

Il lui fit un regard souriant avant de déposer son fils dans son berceau le temps qu'il s'occupe de Rei, il retira sa couche quand celui-ci se mit à faire pipi sur le haut de son père.

\- Je ne sais pas de qui il a hérité ça mais en tout cas c'est un vrai coquin remarqua Alec en voyant la tâche de pipi sur son haut

Son mari éclata de rire avec leur fille dans ses bras, quelques jours plus tard Magnus et Jocelyn se rendirent au cimetière avec Alec. Les enfants étaient gardés par Luke et la fratrie avec Clary, la rousse toucha la pierre tombale de sa sœur.

\- Bonjour ma chérie, comment vas-tu questionna Jocelyn

Alec serra la main de son mari dans la sienne pendant qu'il regardait la pierre tombale de sa mère, Jocelyn les laissa seuls en sachant que Magnus voulait présenter son mari à sa mère.

\- Bonjour maman, bonjour oncle Azazel. Oui maman tante Jocelyn ma donnée ta lettre et je sais à présent que je ne suis pas le fils d'Azazel mais d'Asmodée, d'ailleurs je l'ai rencontré. Au départ nous avons cherché à nous connaître et puis au fil du temps nous avons tissé des liens assez forts mais même si je l'appelle papa, Luke restera toujours mon père celui qui s'est occupé de moi depuis que j'ai six ans. Je ne t'en veux pas de m'avoir caché la vérité maman mais ça m'a fait un choc en apprenant que je n'étais pas le fils d'Azazel et que je viens d'une famille de maîtres en arts de Shikigami et l'héritier de cet art raconta Magnus en regardant la pierre tombale

Alec frotta le bras de son amant, celui-ci hocha la tête pour le rassurer. Ils s'approchèrent un peu plus de la tombe avec Alec,

\- Maman, je te présente quelqu'un qui est très cher à mon cœur, je te présente Alexander Lightwood-Bane mon mari et le père de mes enfants que nous avons eu présenta Magnus

\- Bonjour madame Bane, je suis heureux de faire votre connaissance. Magnus m'a tellement parlé de vous que je l'ai impression de vous avoir connu toute ma vie, je peux dire que votre fils est l'homme que j'aime de tout mon cœur et qu'il est aussi le père de mes enfants. En parlant d'enfant nous en avons quatre c'est-à-dire des quadruplé, trois garçons et une fille. Rin, Rei, Eva et Aydan dans l'ordre de naissance, notre fille se nomme comme vous pour qu'elle sache quelle femme fabuleuse vous étiez pour son père sourit Alec en regardant Magnus

\- Tu vois maman, à quel point cet homme me rend heureux. Il est un Kitsune divin en dépit de ça je l'aime tellement que je ne peux pas vivre sans lui comme toi tu ne pouvais pas vivre sans papa déclara Magnus en caressant la joue de son mari

Ils s'embrassèrent devant la tombe, le Kitsune enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son mari pour respirer son odeur. Ils se séparèrent quand Jocelyn vint avec un seau d'eau pour arroser les plantes,

\- Tu viens Alec proposa Magnus en prenant la main de son mari

\- Je te suis sourit Alec ayant compris qui fallait laisser la rousse seule

Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture, Jocelyn sourit en les regardant main dans la main. Elle se tourna vers la tombe,

\- Bonjour vous deux, pardonne-moi d'avoir tardé à lui remettre la lettre mais j'avais peur de sa réaction mais il a simplement accepté la situation du fait qu'il n'était pas le fils d'Azazel mais celui d'Asmodée. En parlant de lui il a commencé à entraîner ton fils pour être le prochain maître, je pense qu'il ne va pas tarder à lui donner son titre gloussa Jocelyn

Elle regarda la pierre avant de lever la tête vers le ciel,

\- Tu me manques beaucoup Eva, si tu savais à quel point ma sœur chérie. Ton fils te ressemble tellement de plus en plus que j'ai l'impression que tu es avec moi, je voudrais tellement que tu sois là glissa Jocelyn en lâchant un sanglot

Elle essuya une larme et caressa les deux pierres tombales avant de se diriger vers la voiture, Alec et Magnus étaient enlacés sur le capot de la voiture et l'attendait.

\- On va au restaurant proposa Jocelyn

\- Entendu sourit Magnus

Ils allèrent au restaurant où ils avaient l'habitude d'aller, ils s'arrêtèrent devant et rentrèrent dans le restaurant.

\- Je vais aller un instant aux toilettes, commandez pour moi déclara Jocelyn en se dirigeant vers les toilettes

Ils s'assirent à table quand une serveuse vint pendre leur commande, Alec regarda l'atmosphère sous le regard souriant de Magnus

\- Nous venons ici à chaque fois qu'on sort du cimetière depuis que j'ai six ans, c'est une sorte de tradition en quelque sorte expliqua Magnus en regardant des ballons

\- Tu m'en avais parlé sourit Alec

La rousse vint les rejoindre et commença à discuter avec eux, elle vit des ballons avant de regarder son fils avec un air complice.

\- Tu veux un ballon proposa Magnus

\- Tu me le propose où tu en veux un nargua Jocelyn

Il ricana narquoisement avant de se lever pour aller chercher cinq ballons et revenir s'asseoir près de son mari, celui-ci était curieux de l'échange.

\- J'avais l'habitude d'acheter des ballons pour Magnus depuis qu'il était petit raconta Jocelyn en prenant un ballon

\- Je comprends sourit Alec

Après la journée ils rentrèrent pour aller récupérer leurs enfants, quand ils rentrèrent ils virent tout le monde assis dans le salon entrain de roucouler avec les enfants. Rin était dans les bras d'Isabelle, Rei dans les bras de Luke, Eva dans ceux de Jace et enfin Aydan était dans les bras de Clary, Rin et Eva étaient endormis alors que Rei et Rin observaient Isabelle et Luke jouer avec eux.

\- Coucou on est rentré signala Magnus

\- Déjà soupira Clary

\- Et oui biscuit, je suis venu récupérer mes enfants ricana Magnus

\- Ils ont été sages demanda Alec

\- Sage on peut le dire comme ça grimaça Jace

\- Comment ça, expliques-toi questionna Magnus curieux

Il pointa une petite pile de vêtements sur le côté, ils virent pleins de régurgitation de lait et des traces d'humide dessus.

\- C'est à qui ses vêtements questionna Jocelyn en inspectant les vêtements

\- Ils sont à Jace répondit Luke

\- Lesquelles des quatre étaient méchants demanda Alec

\- Les garçons, seule Eva était sage avant de vomir sur moi expliqua Jace dont les épaules s'affaissèrent

\- Je crois qu'ils t'aiment bien s'ils pissent et vomissent sur toi se moqua Magnus

\- Magnus gronda Alec

Il ricana narquoisement alors que le bond marmonnait des idées de vengeance à l'encontre de son beau-frère, ils rentrèrent au loft en allant mettre les enfants dans leurs berceaux.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que nos garçons soient méchants avec Jace réalisa Alec en pliant les bodys

\- Barbie exagère comme toujours rassura Magnus

\- Si tu le dis souffla Alec en rangeant leur affaires dans le placard

Magnus vint le prendre dans ses bras en l'embrassant dans le cou, il pencha la tête sur le côté pour apprécier le baiser. Il le relâcha avant de préparer le repas du soir, le Kitsune zappa à la télé avant de passer à table avec son mari. Ils allèrent se coucher quand l'hybride remarqua l'air songeur de son mari,

\- Tu as l'air songeur, est-ce que ça va demanda Alec

\- J'étais entrain de penser à certaines de chose de la vie c'est tout rassura Magnus

\- Tu partages questionna Alec

\- Peut-être plus tard dont ce que j'ai envie en ce moment de ta part c'est te serrer dans mes bras et te dire à quel point que je t'aime mon Alexander avoua Magnus

Il gloussa et l'embrassa amoureusement, Alec s'endormit dans ses bras alors que Magnus ne s'endormit pas hanté par ses pensées. Il regarda son mari endormit dans ses bras, il lui caressa le visage avec tendresse. Il s'endormit après l'avoir embrassé sur le front, quelques jours plus tard Alec était réticent de laisser ses enfants malgré son envie d'aller à l'université.

\- Alec, on va être en retard rappela Jace encore une fois

\- Je sais, tu es sûr que ça ira Jocelyn questionna Alec encore une fois

\- Tout va bien aller, rassures-toi et si quelque chose se passe mal alors je t'appellerai avec Magnus répondit Jocelyn encore une fois

Il hocha la tête avant de partir avec sa fratrie, ils se rendirent à l'université. Il retrouva ses marques dans le campus facilement, il retrouva Underhill. Ses parents étaient intervenus de nouveau pour qu'il puisse intégrer l'école sous sa forme masculine,

\- Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu salua Underhill

\- Oui, j'étais en voyage sourit Alec pour approuver son mensonge

\- Alors tu es partie dans quel pays questionna Underhill

\- Je suis parti au Canada pour le visiter répondit Alec en pensant à sa lune de miel avec Magnus

\- C'est cool que tu sois partie là-bas, ça doit être fabuleux décréta Underhill

Il hocha la tête avant de tourner le regard pour ne pas qu'il voit son visage rougir après qu'il ait pensé à sa lune de miel avec son mari, lors de la lune de miel ils avaient très peu joué aux touristes préférant rester dans le chalet à faire l'amour dans chaque pièce du chalet. Il se rappela aussi les déclenchements de ses chaleurs,

\- Ça va Alec s'inquiéta Underhill

\- Oui tout va bien rassura Alec

\- Tu as le visage rouge remarqua Underhill

\- J'ai juste un coup de chaud c'est tout rassura Alec d'un geste de la main

\- Si tu le dis, aussi je voudrais te proposer qu'on aille après les cours boire un verre proposa Underhill

\- Je suis désolé mais après les cours, je dois rentrer chez moi pour rattraper mes cours expliqua Alec

\- Je te comprends et je pourrais te les faire rattraper demanda Underhill

\- Je te remercie mais je préfère être seul souri Alec

Il haussa les épaules sans plus insister sous le soulagement d'Alec, ils se rendirent en cours où l'hybride réussit à suivre ses cours grâce son mari. Il sortit des cours pour aller voir sa fratrie avec Clary et Simon, il prit son téléphone pour appeler sa belle-mère.

\- Allo Jocelyn, est-ce que les enfants vont bien s'inquiéta Alec sous les regards exaspérés de sa fratrie

\- Oui, Alec, ils vont très bien. Je les emmener voir Luke au commissariat pour apporter son repas et une voisine à nous est venue me donner un coup de main expliqua Jocelyn au téléphone

\- Oh papa était là demanda Alec

\- Oui, ses ceux-là se sont vanté et ont emmené les enfants faire un tour dans tout le poste de police pour les montrer à tout le monde soupira Jocelyn

Le Kitsune gloussa amusé devant le soupir de sa belle-mère malgré qu'il savait que celle-ci était entrain de sourire au téléphone,

\- Ils ont déjà bu leur lait questionna Alec en sentant sa poitrine lui faire mal

\- Oui, ils ont déjà bu leur lait et je les ai déjà changé alors tu n'as pas t'inquiété et concentres-toi sur tes études comme ça nous pourrons venir te voir dans ta tenue d'avocat décréta Jocelyn

\- Merci Jocelyn souri Alec

\- Je raccroche parce que Rei vient de se réveiller décréta Jocelyn

Il salua sa belle-mère après avoir entendu son fils dans le combiné, il raccrocha avant de s'affaler sur la table en pensant à ses enfants.

\- Franchement tu es une véritable maman-renard avec eux nargua Isabelle

\- Je suis un Kitsune et je suis père, c'est naturel de s'inquiéter pour ses enfants surtout pour Eva qui est la plus fragile de tous avec Aydan. Ce matin déjà elle a éternué, vous croyez qu'elle va avoir la grippe paniqua Alec

\- Du calme frangin, Eva ne risque rien de même pour les garçons alors relaxes conseilla Jace

Le groupe roula des yeux devant l'attitude protectrice du Kitsune, arrivé à la maison des parents de Magnus il sortit pour rentrer comme une tornade dans le salon. Il prit ses enfants dans ses bras chacun leur tour en les embrassant,

\- Vous m'avez manqué mes chéris souffla Alec

\- Ça à été la reprise des cours questionna Jocelyn

\- Oui ça été mais mes enfants m'ont trop manqué aujourd'hui avoua Alec en caressant la joue de Rei

\- Tu parles, il a failli nous faire une syncope en voyant le temps nuageux en croyant que la pluie allait tomber ayant peur pour les enfants brailla Jace

Il rougit de honte avant de fusiller son frère du regard qui en avait cure,

\- C'est tout à fait normal, il est père sourit Jocelyn

Il rentra chez lui plus tard aider de Clary qui voulait rester encore un peu avec ses neveux et sa nièce, elle avait emmené son chat pour qu'il puisse voir un peu Kuro et sa compagne. Le familier était content de revoir son chaton, Président Miaou lécha son chaton qui frotta sa tête avec celle de ses parents. Magnus entra à la maison et vit le petit monde dans le salon,

\- Tiens biscuit tu as emmené Satanas commenta Magnus

\- Je pensais que ça ferait plaisir à Kuro de voir son chaton sourit Clary

\- Je te remercie Clary, il m'a beaucoup manqué mon fils remercia Kuro

Ils sourient et ils discutèrent ensemble, Kuro s'était réfugié sur l'épaule de son maître.

\- Tu ne peux pas rentrer chez toi râla Magnus

\- Je te rappelle que c'était chez toi avant taquina Clary

\- Sale emmerdeuse grommela Magnus

Elle lui tira la langue sous le regard amusé de son beau-frère, quelques jours plus tard Asmodée revient de l'étranger pour préparer l'entraînement et aussi présenter les enfants à Kanzeon. Ils se rendirent tous au temple, Konzen vint les accueillir en les aidant à porter les cosys.

\- Félicitation pour les naissances félicita Konzen

\- Merci Konzen remercia Magnus

Il hocha la tête et les emmena dans le temple, comme à son habitude Kanzeon était toujours vêtus légèrement au grand dam d'Asmodée.

\- Tu ne peux pas t'habiller décement, il y a des enfants dans cette pièce râla Asmodée

\- Et alors ils sont encore trop petits pour comprendre quoique se soit nargua Kanzeon

\- Elle s'approcha des quadruplés, elle caressa leur visage endormi.

\- Ils sont magnifiques, j'ai hâte de les voir à l'œuvre sourit Kanzeon

\- Est-ce que vous allez faire un baptême pour eux questionna Alec

\- Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas mon rôle de les bénir en plus ils sont déjà bénis par une déesse c'est déjà suffisant. L'un d'eux sera béni par le dieu Susano-o quand il deviendra le quatre cents sixièmes maîtres sourit Kanzeon

\- Je vois souffla Alec

\- Bien maintenant si on passait à l'entraînement proposa Asmodée

Magnus se leva avec Kuro sur son épaule et embrassa son amant et alla dehors suivi de son père, Kanzeon tourna vers Alec.

\- Je pourrais avoir les noms de ses bouts de choux roucoula Kanzeon en touchant le nez d'Aydan

\- Je te présente mon fils aîné Rin, Rei, Aydan et Eva présenta Alec

\- Eh bien petit coquin ce que tu peux être dégourdi gloussa Kanzeon en prenant Rei dans ses bras

Ils entendirent une explosion dans la forêt ce qui fit sursauter les bébés qui se mirent à pleurer, le Kitsune les calma doucement avant qu'ils ne s'endorment à nouveau. Asmodée rentra tranquillement dans le temple l'air serein pendant qu'il avait des explosions,

\- Où sont Magnus et Kuro questionna Alec

\- En plein entraînement répondit Asmodée

Il cligna des yeux en se demandant quel genre d'entraînement son amant subissait, celui-ci courait pour échapper aux boules de feu de Suzaku.

\- C'est sûr ton père veut nous tuer s'écria Kuro en courant à côté de son maître

\- La ferme et cours ordonna Magnus en courant

Après trois heures à courir Magnus vit Suzaku partir avant de voir son père venir dans sa direction, il lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils arrivaient près d'une rivière,

\- Nous allons passer au prochain entraînement, tu vas aller nager avec Kuro expliqua Asmodée

\- D'accord répondit Magnus

Il se déshabilla et sauta dans l'eau avec son familier, son père sortit un parchemin. Il invoqua Seiryu qui se jeta sur Magnus qui nageait de plus en vite. Ils rentrèrent essoufflés et pleins de blessures et brûlures,

\- Par Inari souffla Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas rassura Magnus

Son amant fusilla son beau-père du regard qui lui fit un sourire éclatant, Kuro se roula en boule avant de se redresser sur ses pattes à l'affût. Il alla dehors pour regarder sous le regard curieux du couple, il vit un chat russe à la fourrure angora avec le museau écrasé. Il sauta devant Kuro,

\- Bonjour Kuro salua le chat

\- Church reconnu Kuro

\- C'est moi, je suis venu de la part du dieu-chat, il voulait t'adresser ses félicitations pour la naissance de tes chatons félicita Church en lui confiant un parchemin

\- Merci, dis-lui que je le remercie remercia Kuro

Il hocha la tête avant de sauter pour partir, le familier déroula le parchemin avant de le lire.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est Kuro questionna Magnus en venant vers son familier

\- C'est un parchemin de bénédiction du dieu-chat pour mes enfants expliqua Kuro

\- C'est super pour toi sourit son maître

Il sauta sur son épaule en le remerciant, ils rentrèrent avant à l'intérieur pour prévenir tout le monde.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre les ravages de Jonathan et les décisions du clan. Bisous glacées.**


	41. Chapter 40

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono 0109 :Mais non Asmodée ne va pas tuer son fils enfin peut-être qui sait XD**

 **Maia 0067 : Oui un véritable papas ces deux la XD il n'y aura pas que Jace comme cible dans cette fics XD**

 **HekateWitch1 : Tu te fais des idées sur Asmodée il l'entraîne bon à part le faire courser par un oiseau en feu c'est rien ça XD**

 **Lavigne 126 : Tu l'auras ton lemon assez chaud dans ce chapitre te si tu ne meure pas alors je te réserve encore un encore plus haut en incluant un jeu très sensuelle ;p**

 **Alec Barton: Il ne peut pas s'en défaire de son complexe envers ses enfants XD et d'ailleurs un lemon pour que tu puisse aller taquiner Satan (je pense qu'il commence à avoir marre de toi de débarquer en enfer XD)**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 40, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 40**_

Alec évita un coup de la part d'un démon, il lui fit un sourire moqueur avant de le griffer sur le côté. Celui-ci rugit de fureur ne pouvant pas toucher le Kitsune, il sauta sur lui en transformant son bras en arme. L'hydride le stoppa d'une seule main avant de le repousser avec un coup de pied retourné, le démon traversa la forêt en laissant un nuage de poussière derrière lui. Il entendit un sifflement et retient une épée noire avec le bout de ses doigts, il jeta un regard narquois au démon. Il forma une boule de feu dans la paume de sa main et le détruisit, il ricana sadiquement quand il vit son adversaire foncer sur lui. Il sauta dans les airs avant de retomber sur la tête de Jace qui était sous sa forme animale, celui-ci était sorti de la forêt pour dévorer les démons, il se jeta sur l'un d'eux en plongeant sa main dans son torse pour retirer son cœur et l'écraser. Il donna un coup de pied aux corps, après avoir tué tous les démons qui avaient envahi un village Jace reprit son apparence normale avec du sang sur ses vêtements. Alec le regarda d'un air serein avant de sourire sadiquement et lui fit un signe d'au revoir pour rentrer chez lui, il trouva son mari entrain de l'attendre. Il rentra et se jeta sur lui dans sa forme Kitsune n'ayant pas encore récupérées de son accouchement ils firent des caresses sensuelles presque sexuelles, Magnus se déversa dans la bouche de son amant avant que celui-ci vint l'embrasser.

\- Ça a été les exterminations de démons demanda Magnus

\- Oui, nous les avons massacré avant que je revienne dans tes bras sourit Alec

Il ricana narquoisement avant de l'embrasser, ils entendirent des pleurs à travers le baby-phone. Ils se levèrent pour aller dans la chambre pour voir Rin entrain de pleurer, Alec le prit dans ses bras en le berçant doucement tout en lui parlant.

\- Ils ont tété demanda Alec

\- Pas encore réfuta Magnus

Il se métamorphosa sous sa forme féminine et donna le sein à son fils aîné qui téta goulûment sa pitance, Magnus vint derrière lui et caressa la joue de Rin.

\- Regarde si les autres sont réveillés chuchota Alec pour ne pas réveiller ses autres enfants

Il sourit et jeta un coup d'œil sur ses autres enfants, il vit Rei entrain de dormir en bordel et la tétine plus dans la bouche. Eva et Aydan dormaient tranquillement ce qui le fit extasier sur eux,

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce sont mes enfants soupira Magnus d'aise

Le Kitsune rigola en le regardant, il termina de donner le sein à son fils et lui fit faire son rôt. Il le laissa un peu dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme en le berçant doucement, il l'embrassa avant de le mettre dans son berceau. A peine qu'il le mit dans le berceau, qu'il se réveilla en pleurant.

\- Chut mon amour, calma Alec en le berçant dans ses bras

Il attendit qu'il se calme avant de le remettre dans le berceau, mais celui-ci ne voulait pas se détacher d'Alec. Magnus observa la scène avec un sourire, il s'approcha pour prendre son fils aîné mais il pleura dans les bras de son père en voulant ceux d'Alec.

\- Mon amour, je crois que Rin ne veut que toi ce soir gloussa Magnus

\- J'espère qu'il n'a pas développé un complexe d'Œdipe envers moi ria Alec

Il ria aussi en caressant les joues de son fils, il le garda dans ses bras jusqu'à il s'endorme définitivement. Il le plaça dans le berceau avant de prendre Eva qui s'était réveillée à son tour, mais celle-ci était dans son berceau sans pleurer. Il lui donna le sein pendant que Magnus s'occupait d'Aydan. Après avoir donné le sein à sa fille, il passa à son benjamin qui attendait en gémissant. Il les regarda dormir dans le berceau ce qui fit gonfler sont coeur de joie en les voyant,

\- Je les aime tellement sourit Alec

\- Je les aime aussi tu sais répondit Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

Il se retourna pour l'embrasser, ils sortirent discrètement de la chambre. Alec alla préparer le dîner,

\- Je vais regarder la télé glissa Magnus

\- D'accord, vas-y le dîner sera prêt dans une heure répondit Alec

Il l'embrassa dans le cou avant de cuire la nourriture pour Magnus et lui, après ils dînèrent avant d'aller se coucher. Au beau milieu de la nuit Alec se réveilla en ne sentant pas la chaleur de son mari, il se leva et alla dans la chambre des enfants pour voir Magnus dormir dans la chaise à bascule avec Aydan dans les bras. Il prit une couverture pour les couvrir avant de vérifier les trois autres et se diriger vers la chambre, il s'endormit à son tour. Le lendemain Magnus se réveilla et vit le Kitsune le regarder avec un regard amoureux,

\- La vue te plaît demanda Magnus

\- Plus que tu ne le crois sourit Alec

Il gloussa avant de se lever pour déposer Aydan dans le berceau, il grimaça doucement sous les courbatures avant d'embrasser son amant.

\- Je t'ai fait le petit déjeuner pendant que tu dormais décréta Alec

\- D'accord sourit Magnus

\- Ton père a téléphoné et il a dit qu'il revient de l'étranger pour t'entraîner à nouveau prévint Alec

\- Super soupira Magnus en passant une main dans ses cheveux

Il sourit devant le soupire dépité de son mari, celui-ci but son café avant de prendre ses affaires et d'embrasser Alec.

\- J'y vais, à ce soir signala Magnus

\- A ce soir répondit Alec

Le professeur partit à son travail, il gara sa voiture et rentra dans sa classe. Il prépara les matériels pour ses élèves, il entendit toquer à sa porte. Il vit sa meilleure amie à la porte,

\- Alors ta petite famille va bien questionna Catarina

\- Très bien même, j'ai un peu de courbature m'étant endormi dans la chaise à bascule en berçant Aydan répondit Magnus en grimaçant de douleur

\- La joie de la paternité taquina son amie

Il rigola légèrement avant que la sonnerie annonce le début des cours, Catarina le laissa accueillir ses élèves. Il regarda ses élèves s'installer,

\- Aujourd'hui travaux pratiques pour tout le monde annonça Magnus en ouvrant son manuel

Alec était à son cours et le suivait attentivement sans faire attention au regard d'Underhill, après les cours Underhill l'aborda à nouveau

\- Je n'ai pas compris le cours, est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer questionna Underhill

\- Bien sûr comme tu veux, viens chez moi comme ça je pourrais te l'expliquer proposa Alec

\- Merci Alec sourit Underhill

Le Kitsune lui donna son adresse et se rendit sur la terrasse pour manger avec sa fratrie, il passa un coup de fil à sa belle-mère pour avoir des nouvelles de ses enfants. Elle lui donna des nouvelles ce qui le rassura,

\- Alec, tu vas téléphoner à chaque fois quand tu seras ici questionna Isabelle en mettant les mains sur ses hanches

\- Mais je suis inquiète pour eux, c'est compréhensible non se renfrogna Alec

\- On le sait mais tu vas fatiguer Jocelyn avec tes inquiétudes se moqua Jace

Alec bouda de son côté devant les moqueries de sa famille, il allait rentrer quand il entendit quelqu'un l'appelé et vit que c'était Underhill.

\- Je te retrouve chez toi dans une heure proposa Underhill

\- D'accord, disons deux heures accepta Alec

\- A plus tard alors salua Underhill

\- Entendu accepta Alec

Il se rendit chez les parents de Magnus pour récupérer ses enfants, il rentra chez lui aider d'une voisine à eux pour transporter les cosys. Il mit ses enfants dans leur transat tous les quatre pendant qu'il faisait le ménage en jetant un coup d'œil sur eux en sachant que Kuro les surveillait aussi avec Président Miaou, il entendit la sonnerie d'entrée sonner et alla ouvrir sur Underhill.

\- Vas-y entre mais ne fait pas de bruit car ils sont entrain de dormir chuchota Alec

\- Ils ? demanda Underhill en fronçant les sourcils

Il entra dans le salon pour voir quatre transats avec des bébés d'un mois qui dormaient dedans, le Kitsune prit ses devoirs pour s'installer sur la table après avoir placé ses enfants près de lui pour avoir un œil sur eux. L'étudiant fut surpris de les trouver dans l'appartement d'Alec,

\- Ce sont tes frères et sœurs demanda Underhill

\- Non ce sont mes enfants répondit Alec en les regardant avec un sourire aimant

\- Oh félicitation le félicita l'étudiant

\- Merci, commençons nos devoirs avant qu'ils ne se réveillent pour boire décréta Alec

Underhill écouta distraitement le Kitsune préférant admirer la courbe de son visage, Eva éternua dans son transat avant de gémir doucement. L'hydride jeta un coup d'œil sur elle avant de voir qu'elle s'était rendormi,

\- Ils sont beaux tes enfants complimenta Underhill

\- Merci, remercia Alec

\- D'après les bodys tu as quatre garçons conclus Underhill

\- J'ai trois garçons et une fille rectifia Alec

\- Oh tu as une fille, c'est merveilleux que tu aies une petite princesse sourit Underhill

\- Je sais Eva et ses frères sont mon monde gloussa Alec

\- Tes fils comment s'appellent-ils demanda Underhill

\- Rin, Rei et Aydan sourit Alec en regardant ses enfants

\- Ce sont de très jolis noms que ta femme et toi avez trouvé complimenta Underhill la mâchoire crispée

\- Je n'ai pas de femme mais je suis gay et j'ai un mari révéla Alec

L'étudiant fut étonné de savoir que le Kitsune avait un mari et non une femme comme il le croyait, il pensa que c'était sa chance qu'Alec sois gay. Magnus entra dans l'appartement,

\- Je suis rentré déclara Magnus en refermant la porte

\- Nous sommes dans le salon averti Alec

Il arriva et vit Underhill dans le salon avec son mari, il commença à ressentir de la jalousie. Alec se leva et embrassa son amant d'un tendre baiser ,

\- Magnus je te présente Underhill, Underhill je te présente mon mari Magnus présenta Alec

\- Ravi de vous connaître sourit Magnus

\- Moi de même, il commence à se faire tard. Je dois partir et j'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer et aussi les enfants, sourit Underhill

\- Mais de rien, on se retrouve à l'université sourit Alec

\- Entendu sourit Underhill

Il s'en alla de l'appartement et regarda l'immeuble avec colère,

\- Alec est à moi souffla Underhill

Magnus regarda son amant entrain de prendre le bain à Aydan, il changea son fils avant de voir son mari l'observer profondément. Il se tourna vers lui,

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça questionna Alec

\- Je n'aime pas la façon que cet homme à de te regarder répondit Magnus en entrant dans la chambre

\- Underhill est un ami mon cœur réfuta Alec en déshabillant Rei

\- Je sais mais il te regarde d'une façon qui ne me plaît pas du tout avoua Magnus

Le Kitsune prit le bain à son fils cadet pendant que le professeur s'occupait de sa fille, ils firent le bain aux enfants avant d'aller dîner. L'hydride vit que son mari ne lui avait pas dit un mot depuis la chambre des enfants, il passa derrière son dos et l'embrassa dans le cou.

\- Underhill où un autre peut me regarder autant qu'ils veulent car mon corps et mon cœur n'appartiennent qu'à toi et ça c'est un fait qui ne changerait pas mon amour confia Alec en se levant

Magnus l'attrapa et le plaqua sur le lit, il l'embrassa amoureusement et avec possessivité.

\- Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie mon amour, j'ai peur de te perdre toi et les enfants déclara Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec en l'embrassant

Ils se blottirent contre l'un et l'autre, Alec ne s'endormit pas tout de suite préférant contempler le visage serein de son amant. Il sourit ayant une idée pour le rassurer qu'il lui appartenait vraiment, quelques jours plus tard il était entrain de déjeuner avec sa fratrie après avoir appelé Jocelyn pour prendre des nouvelles de ses enfants.

\- Je me demande comment les enfants vont faire quand ils décideront de partir de la maison nargua Jace

\- Jamais ils ne s'éloigneront de moi répliqua Alec

\- Les pauvres gloussa Isabelle

Alec leur tira la langue avant de se rappeler de son idée,

\- Clary, j'aurai besoin de ton aide demanda Alec

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux questionna Clary

Il rougit et exposa son idée à la rousse, sa fratrie avec Simon se moquèrent de lui gentiment mais acceptèrent de l'aider malgré tout. Quand Alec arriva dans l'appartement, il s'occupa des enfants avant de les mettre au lit à la même heure. Il décora le loft avant de cuisiner le dîner, Magnus soupira de fatigue en entrant dans la maison. Il jeta son manteau sur le porte manteau avant de remarquer des pétales de roses par terre, il s'avança et vit Alec dans un kimono sexy. Il était sous sa forme de Kitsune, il vint vers lui dans une démarche féline en lui donnant un verre de vin.

\- Bonsoir mon amour sourit Alec en l'embrassant légèrement

\- Bonsoir, c'est quoi tout ça demanda Magnus

\- Hum ce soir nous allons fêter la fin de cette longue abstinence après que j'ai mis au monde les quadruplés sourit Alec en lui caressant le torse

\- Tu as vu ta mère conclue Magnus

\- Oui et elle m'a dit que c'était ok pour le sexe gloussa Alec en se détachant de lui

\- Je vois souffla Magnus en le prenant par la taille

Il captura ses lèvres d'un baiser fugace, il le repoussa doucement avant de lui sourire sensuellement.

\- Je t'ai fais un bain alors va te laver et mets les vêtements que je t'ai préparés sourit Alec en s'en allant dans un mouvement de hanche

Le professeur déglutit devant le roulement de hanche de son amant, il alla prendre son bain et vit des bâtons d'encens qui réveillèrent ses sens. Il se lécha les lèvres en pensant qu'il allait prendre son pied toute la nuit, il sortit du bain et vit une serviette pliée sur le lit. Il mit la serviette et se rendit dans le salon pour voir son renardeau entrain de l'attendre à table,

\- Les vêtements que j'ai choisis te vont à ravir complimenta Alec d'un air malicieux

\- Tu sais que je n'ai rien en dessous souri Magnus

Il lui fit un sourire éclatant avant de se lever et le servir, il fit semblant de faire tomber une fourchette par terre. Le professeur frémit d'impatience en voyant le cul nu de son amant, celui-ci lui lança un regard coquin. Il se mit à table en lui souhaitant bonne appétit, Magnus mangea son repas avant de boire sa coupe de vin. Il fronça les sourcils en sentant le goût différent du vin, il sentit ses sens s'enflammer. Il regarda le verre de vin avant de regarder Alec qui léchait son doigt blesser,

\- Tu as mis ton sang dans le verre conclu Magnus

\- Oui et aussi dans ta nourriture pendant que tu prenais ton bain ricana Alec en faisant tournoyer son soda dans son verre ne pouvant pas boire par rapport à l'allaitement

\- Je vois, tu m'as drogué avec ton sang. Astucieux mon amour sourit Magnus

Il se leva en retirant son obi, il prit sa ceinture de soie et la passa autour de son amant en s'asseyant sur lui. Il l'embrassa dans le cou pour remonter jusqu'à son oreille qu'il mordilla,

\- Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour sauvagement comme avant ma grossesse chuchota Alec d'une voix chaude

Il frémit devant la voix chaude de son amant, il se leva et l'embrassa chastement. Il marcha avant de se retourner faisant vivoter son kimono dans tous les sens,

\- Rejoins-moi dans cinq minutes et continue à manger susurra Alec en allant dans leur chambre

Il attendit en buvant son vin ce qui attisa encore plus la lave de désir dans ses veines, il se leva et regagna sa chambre pour trouver voir une vision enchanteresse. Alec était allongé et des pétales de roses lui recouvraient tout le corps, ses lèvres étaient peintes de paillettes au goût de bonbons . Il s'avança en retirant sa serviette pour se montrer dans toute sa gloire, le Kitsune arbora un air de prédateur et lui fit signe de son doigt pour qu'il s'approche de lui. Il grimpa sur le lit et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'hybride le laissa dévorer ses lèvres avant de le plaquer sur le lit. Il l'embrassa sauvagement et embrassa son cou avant de descendre doucement vers son torse qu'il mordilla et vint sur son membre déjà érigé, Magnus rejeta sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir.

\- Putain Alexander gémit Magnus sous la torture buccale de son amant

Il revint l'embrasser fiévreusement, Magnus le plaqua à nouveau sur le lit et l'embrassa en descendant vers son membre érigé qu'il prit en bouche à son tour. Alec déchira les draps sous le plaisir, son amant leva ses hanches pour avoir accès à son intimité ce qui le fit hurler. Magnus inséra sa langue dans l'intimité de son amant en la faisant tournoyer, il inséra son doigt à l'intérieur avant de venir l'embrasser sans arrêter de bouger son doigt avant de rajouter deux autres. Il le prépara en le regardant prendre du plaisir, Alec se redressa et fit frotter leurs érections ce qui les fit gémir tous les deux. Il le pénétra après avoir mis du lubrifiant sur lui, il bougea doucement lui permettant de s'habituer. Il bougea de plus en plus quand le Kitsune le plaqua sur le lit en l'embrassant sauvagement, il le griffa sur le torse en bougeant de plus en plus vite. Il se redressa avant de se faire plaquer de nouveau par son amant qui lui sourit sadiquement, il lui donna un coup de rein ce qui le fit cambrer de plaisir. Il dégagea ses mains pour caresser la base de sa queue ce qui le fit couiner, ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement avant d'Alec ne jouisse sur son torse en s'effondrant sur lui. Il continua avant de se déverser à son tour en lui, ils étaient essoufflés par ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

\- Je t'aime souffla Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi, deuxième round proposa Magnus

\- Dans la douche cette fois répondit Alec

Il ricana avant de l'emmener dans la douche où ils refirent l'amour encore une fois, ils firent l'amour presque toute la nuit avant de s'endormir repus de leur désir. Pendant ce temps Jonathan sortait de la maison suivit de Lilith, il s'arrêtait devant des milliers de démons et de Nogitsune.

\- AUJOURD'HUI EST UN JOUR FASTE MES AMIS, CAR AUJOURD'HUI BEAUCOUP VONT TOMBER SOUS NOTRE COUPE ALORS RAVAGEONS CETTE TERRE ET FAITE COULER LE SANG DES MORTELS POUR QUE LES KAMIS ET LES DIEUX EUX-MÊMES TREMBLENT DEVANT NOUS s'écria Jonathan en défiant le ciel

\- OUAIS acclamèrent ses hommes

Tous s'envolèrent et commencèrent à faire des carnages partout dans le monde, Alec et Jace avec Izzy s'occupaient assez souvent des nettoyages de démons mais leur nombre ne cesser d'augmenter. Jonathan regardait les mortels prier pour avoir de l'aide auprès des Kamis et des dieux, sa mère vint à ses côtés et mit la main sur son épaule en regardant elle aussi le carnage.

\- Ton père aurait été fier de toi sourit Lilith

\- Je ne suis pas l'ombre de mon père et je ne serai jamais son égale car je suis bien plus supérieure à lui mère déclara Jonathan

\- C'est exact, tu es bien meilleur que lui en tout point mon fils sourit Lilith

Un Nogitsune vint s'incliner devant eux, Jonathan le suivit alors que sa mère resta sur le balcon. Elle sourit perfidement,

\- Oui, tu es bien meilleur que ton enculé de père, j'espère qu'il se fait enculer par les fourches des damnés de l'enfer souhaita Lilith en riant méchamment

Pendant ce temps Alec assistait avec sa famille au conseil dans le temple, plusieurs membres donnaient leur opinion alors que d'autres les défendaient et ça créait une grande cacophonie dans le sanctuaire. Raziel avec Ithuriel les écoutaient sans broncher, le gardien commença à avoir mal au crâne devant la cacophonie qui régnaient dans le temple. Il serra les poings,

\- SILENCE cria Raziel

Tous se turent devant le cri du gardien, celui-ci les regarda sévèrement.

\- Au lieu de parler pour donner votre avis inutile garder votre énergie pour le futur combat qui nous attend déclara Raziel

\- Nous allons déclarer la guerre à ses Nogitsune demanda un membre du conseil

\- C'est exact, nous allons nous battre tel est la volonté de notre mère à tous, en ce moment même la déesse Inari est entrain de repérer l'armée de Jonathan et ils veulent nous laisser du temps pour nous entraîner et que ne nous tenions prêt pour l'affrontement final expliqua Raziel

\- Mais ce qu'ils ont des enfants en bas âge demanda une femme

\- Je leur laisse assez de temps pour mettre leurs enfants à l'abri pour qu'ils puissent s'entraîner répondit Raziel en scrutant tout le monde

\- Très bien alors c'est décidé nous allons nous battre contre ces démons-renard proclama Jia en se levant

Tous approuvèrent la décision, Alec se rendit chez lui directement pour en parler avec son mari.

\- Qu'a décidé le conseil questionna Magnus en gardant les enfants

\- Le conseil à décider et Raziel aussi que nous allions nous battre contre les Nogitsune une bonne fois pour toute répondit Alec en caressant la joue de Rei

\- Et les enfants ? questionna Magnus

\- Il nous laisse du temps pour les mettre à l'abri déclara Alec

\- Je ne pense que Kanzeon sera ravie de garder les enfants pour nous quand nous serons sur le front pensa Magnus

\- Pourquoi pas tes parents questionna Alec confus

\- Le temple sera protégé par une barrière de plus je les emmènerai là-bas pour plus de sécurité décréta Magnus

Il hocha la tête et enlaça son amant dans ses bras, Aydan se mit à couiner avant de pleurer ce qui les fit se séparer. Plus tard ils se dirigèrent vers le temple, Kanzeon fut mis au courant de la situation.

\- Par toutes les queues de Yamato ses Nogitsune ne peuvent pas s'arrêter de faire chier le monde soupira Kanzeon en fumant sa pipe

\- Tu comprends la situation mais est-ce que tu pourras garder des mortels ici demanda Magnus

\- Bien sûr du moment qu'ils restent discrets sur le sujet du temple expliqua Kanzeon

\- Merci Kanzeon remercia Alec

Elle hocha la tête, Asmodée fit signe à son fils de le suivre pour l'entraînement avec Kuro. Alec en profita pour rejoindre sa fratrie après avoir embrassé ses enfants et son cœur le fit souffrir d'être séparé d'eux, il s'entraîna avec son père qui l'attaqua sans relâche. Il se défendait autant qu'il pouvait, il se fit pendre un coup dans la mâchoire avant d'atterrir contre le mur. Robert regarda son fils sonné par le coup,

\- Alec, relèves-toi ordonna Robert sous sa forme de Kitsune

Il se releva et se jeta à nouveau sur son père, celui-ci le repoussa violemment avant de le plaquer brusquement par terre. Il lui serra la gorge avant que celui-ci se dégage et se transforme sous sa forme de Kitsune, il essuya son sang avant de le lécher.

\- Ne te laisse pas dominer par ton instinct animal conseilla Robert

Il se jeta à nouveau sur son père comme le faisait Magnus contre Asmodée, celui-ci évita ses coups sans relâche.

\- Tu es trop lent remarqua Asmodée en lui donnant un coup de poing dans le ventre

Il cracha de la salive et du sang avant de reculer en se tenant le ventre, il se redressa et continua et envoya Kuro attaquer. Son père ne dit rien et donna un coup à son familier qui glissa sur ses pattes, il cracha une boule de feu qui explosa au contact d'Asmodée. Un nuage de poussière vint le camoufler,

\- Tu l'as eu questionna Magnus

\- Je ne sais pas souffla Kuro

La poussière se dissipa pour montrer une énorme carapace de tortue, la carapace fit sortir un serpent et une tortue.

\- Genbu déclara Asmodée en récupérant le parchemin

Il ressortit le parchemin et invoqua Byakko sous la forme de Kuro, celui-ci rugit menaçant devant le chat noir. Celui-ci trembla devant celui qui considérait comme l'empereur céleste pour les félins,

\- Kuro, n'aie pas peur de lui. Dis-toi que c'est un honneur de combattre Byakko et que tu auras son respect rassura Magnus

Il hocha la tête et se jeta dans la bataille avec son maître, plus tard Asmodée mit fin à l'entraînement en voyant les blessures assez graves de son fils de même que Robert de son côté envers ses enfants.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous, Dans le prochain chapitre la neuvième queue d'Alec et le sauvetage de Magnus. Bisous glacées.**


	42. Chapter 41

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: La guerre commence dans ce chapitre et oui Underhill n'apporte de rien de bon pour Alec pour plus tard**

 **HekateWitch1 : l'affrontement final sera en deux partie dans l'autre est dans le prochain chapitre et pour ce qui est du cerveau je crois que je l'ai courir XD**

 **Lavigne 126: Tu devras attendre pour le prochain chapitre pour découvrir le jeu et non je ne suis pas méchante pour blesser nos chouchoux**

 **Alec Barton: Je crois que Satan sera ravie de te revoir dans le prochain chapitre, voilà la suite XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 41, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 41**_

Magnus para un coup de son père et le renvoya, celui-ci sourit en voyant que son fils commençait à esquiver ses coups. Il sourit malicieusement avant de l'envoyer une boule de feu, il se fit projeter contre un arbre et tomba. Kuro vint se placer devant lui avant d'être balayé par une patte de Byakko, ça faisait un mois qu'ils s'entraînaient pour la bataille contre Jonathan. Les quadruplés avaient maintenant deux mois, Alec passait son temps entre la maison de ses parents et le temple pour voir ses enfants. Jocelyn et Luke avaient accepté de se mettre à l'abri au sanctuaire et avaient rencontré Kanzeon et Konzen, la rousse fut légèrement outrée par l'habillement léger de la gardienne qui lui expliqua la raison de ses habits. Clary s'était bien entendu avec Konzen malgré son caractère de cochon, il considérait la jeune fille comme une petite sœur insignifiante qu'il partageait avec Magnus. Alec avait beaucoup progressé dans son entraînement avec son père qui ne les ménageait pas sa fratrie et lui, Robert avait pressenti que la neuvième queue de son fils aîné allait bientôt sortir en voyant sa puissance augmenter au fur et à mesure des entraînements.

\- Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui stoppa Robert en voyant son jeune fils parterre

Max se releva en grimaçant de douleur, son père hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers son fils aîné qui se leva à son tour pour s'entraîner, il fit face à son père et fonça sur lui pour l'attaquer. Plus tard après avoir affronté son père il se dirigea vers le temple pour voir ses enfants, il trouva Eva dans les bras de Kanzeon qui la berçait dans ses bras. Rei était entrain de glousser dans les bras de Jocelyn et Rin dans les bras de Luke et Aydan dans les bras de Clary, il vint les voir après avoir salué tout le monde.

\- Alors l'entraînement se passe bien demanda Kanzeon en lui donnant Eva

\- Très bien, quand je suis parti, c''était au tour de Jace de s'entraîner avec papa répondit Alec en prenant sa fille dans ses bras

\- J'espère que tout va bien pour lui en plus ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu soupira Clary

\- Et moi ça me réjouit murmura Luke

\- Tu as dit que quelque chose Luke demanda Jocelyn

\- Rien, réfuta Luke

Il fit un sourire éclatant pour la rassurer, même s'il n'approuvait pas la relation entre Jace et sa fille malgré qu'il soit le fils de son coéquipier. Il aimait bien Jace même s'il ne l'avouera jamais, Alec berça sa fille qui lui souriait.

\- Tu souris à papa ma chérie hein la petite princesse à papa roucoula Alec

Elle sourit encore plus au roucoulement de son père, Asmodée revient les mains dans les poches dans le temple.

\- Où sont Magnus et Kuro questionna Alec

\- Ils sont entrain de s'entraîner répondit Asmodée

Ils entendirent une explosion dans la forêt suivie d'une autre, ils regardèrent le maître qui avait un visage innocent. Magnus courait avec Kuro en évitant les boules de feu de Suzaku, il se retourna et se concentra pour lancer une boule de feu sur le phénix. L'oiseau évita la boule avant de les poursuivre encore une fois, plus tard Asmodée revint les voir en leur proposant de se reposer.

\- Tu es enfin parvenu à créer les attaques de feu conclu Asmodée

\- Pas le choix quand tu te fais poursuivre par un oiseau en feu grimaça Magnus

\- Pour apprendre à contrôler Suzaku il faut que tu l'évites et l'affrontes de même que Seiryu et Byakko expliqua Asmodée les mains dans les poches

\- Et Genbu questionna Magnus en le suivant

\- Pour lui je te l'expliquerai plus tard, allez viens tes enfants et ton mari t'attendent décréta Asmodée

Ils rentrèrent au temple, Jocelyn cria devant les blessures de son fils. Elle fusilla du regard Asmodée qui haussa les épaules avec un sourire narquois, Clary vint toucher les blessures de son frère. Alec inspecta les blessures de son mari pendant que celui-ci berçait Rei,

\- Je vais te soigner ce soir glissa Alec

\- D'accord après avoir couché les enfants souffla Magnus

Il rougit légèrement et détourna le regard pour prendre Aydan pour le nourrir, il découvrit son sein pour donner sa pitance à son fils. Il téta le sein de son père sous sa forme féminine, Konzen entra dans la salle en apportant du thé pour eux.

\- Merci Konzen remercia Kanzeon

\- Il y a une chose qu'il me turlupine, vous avez quel âge questionna Jocelyn en berçant Rin

\- J'ai 6487 ans et quand à mon cher neveu, il a 4656 ans, répondit Kanzeon

\- Vous êtes immortelle déduit Luke

\- C'est exact, étant gardienne je devais rester immortelle pour garder le temple de cette famille de même que mon neveu qui doit par la suite prendre ma place de gardien expliqua Kanzeon en buvant son thé

Elle hocha la tête ayant compris l'immortalité de la gardienne et son neveu, arrivé le soir Alec coucha les enfants et vint soigner les blessures de son amant avant de terminer la soirée dans ses bras. Il l'embrasa sur le front,

\- Je t'aime avoua Magnus en caressant son dos

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec en l'embrassant

Il s'endormit dans les bras de son amant, Magnus le regarda dormir. Il se leva en se retirant doucement des bras d'Alec, il sortit dehors en regardant la forêt.

\- Le sommeil tarde à venir remarqua une voix masculine

Il se retourna pour voir son père habillé simplement sans son éternelle veste, il vint près de son fils. Il regarda les étoiles dans le ciel,

\- L'une d'elles doit être ta mère supposa Asmodée

Il regarda les étoiles en même temps que son père,

\- Comment maman a su que tu étais un maître Shikigami questionna Magnus curieux

\- Je l'ai avoué peu de temps après qu'on est commencé à sortir ensemble, elle ne m'a pas cru sur le coup avant que je lui montre Hakuryuu. Au départ elle n'a rien dit avant de me dire que c'étais cool raconta Asmodée plongé dans ses souvenirs

\- Si tu avais su qu'elle était la femme de ton frère, l'aurais-tu séduite demanda Magnus

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être que non,peut-être que oui. Azazel n'a jamais été un homme fidèle même pendant son mariage avec ta mère, il a voulu une épouse pour jouer la potiche pendant qu'il faisait ses quatre cents coups ce que je lui reprochais assez souvent expliqua Asmodée

\- C'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas été choisi pour être le maître Shikigami déduisit Magnus

\- Ton grand-père avait choisi depuis notre naissance qui lui succéderait, il m'avait choisi pour l'être peut-être parce que j'étais l'aîné peut-être qu'il pensait que j'étais plus apte je n'en sais rien il est mort en emportant son secret dans la tombe raconta Asmodée

\- Est-ce que toi aussi tu as subi cet entraînement pour contrôler les quatre rois demanda Magnus

\- Ouais mais sauf que je ne te fais pas courir avec sac de riz dans le dos ria Asmodée

\- Je te rappelle que tu as fait ça au début rappela Magnus outré

\- Ah bon, j'ai fais ça s'étonna Asmodée

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de questionner son père sur sa famille en apprenant davantage sur lui, le Kitsune se réveilla ne sentant plus la présence de Magnus dans leur lit. Il se leva et alla dehors et le vit entrain de discuter avec son père sur les histoires de famille, il sourit à ça avant de les laisser profiter de ce moment père et fils. Le lendemain il se réveilla en entendant un gazouillement de l'un des quadruplés, il se leva et vit son fils aîné entrain de gazouillé. Il le prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser,

\- Bonjour mon amour, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui, tu as bien dormi roucoula Alec en l'embrassant dans le cou

Il gloussa devant les baisers de son père, celui-ci lui fit prendre son bain avant de lui donner la téter. Il le mit dans le transat avant de voir sa fille qui s'était réveillée entre-temps, il roucoula avec ses enfants après les avoir préparé. Il entendit qu'on frappait à la porte, il se leva et ouvrit sur Konzen.

\- Bonjour Konzen salua Alec

\- Je suis venue te dire que le thé est servi et aussi t'aider à transporter les enfants dans le petit salon proposa Konzen

\- Merci beaucoup Konzen remercia Alec en le laissant passer

Ils transportèrent les transats des enfants dans le salon, tous se précipitèrent sur les enfants pour roucouler avec eux. Il remarqua l'absence de son mari et de son beau-père,

\- Où sont Magnus et Asmodée questionna Alec

\- Ils sont partis à l'entraînement répondit Kanzeon en buvant son thé

\- D'accord accepta Alec

Magnus faisait des pompes avec son père sur son dos, celui-ci comptait le nombre de pompe qu'il faisait.

\- Encore Magnus, il te reste 486 pompes à faire déclara Asmodée

Il ne répondit rien et le fit, plus tard il réussit à faire des pompes à la demande. Il sentait la morsure de la douleur au niveau de ses bras mais avec l'habitude de son père il ne le sentit que le lendemain, Asmodée sortit un parchemin pour invoquer Hakuryuu.

\- Passons au combat maintenant proposa Asmodée

Il hocha la tête et Kuro se place près de lui, ils commencèrent à se battre contre son père et son familier avant d'affronter le gardien de la porte de l'Ouest. Alec embrassa encore une fois ses enfants endormis avant de se lever pour aller chez ses parents,

\- J'y vais, j'en ai profité pour tirer du lait pour eux avant d'y aller signala Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas je t'appelle s'il y a un problème rassura Jocelyn

\- Merci Jocelyn et Kanzeon remercie Alec

Elle lui sourit en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de fumer sa pipe, le Kitsune s'envola vers la maison de ses parents. Il esquiva une boule de feu de Jace qu'il avait envoyé contre Isabelle, il atterrit dans la cour et vit son père assis en seiza près de son petit frère.

\- Bonjour papa salua Alec

Il le salua d'un mouvement de tête sans cesser de regarder le combat opposant Jace et Isabelle, ils se battaient avec acharnement. Il rentra dans la maison pour aller saluer sa mère qui préparait ses dossiers pour son travail,

\- Bonjour maman salua Alec

\- Bonjour mon fils, comment vont les enfants demanda Maryse en l'embrassant

\- Ils vont très bien, d'ailleurs j'ai amené des photos d'eux sourit Alec en sortant des photos pour sa mère

Elle les prit et les regarda en s'extasiant, il l'embrassa sur le front ce qui la fit glousser avant de se diriger vers l'extérieur pour s'entraîner avec son père. Il s'assit près de son petit frère qui regardait le combat avec son père,

\- Comment vont les enfants questionna Robert sans le regarder

\- Ils vont bien et j'ai amené des photos pour vous sourit Alec

\- C'est vrai demanda Max

\- Oui sourit Alec en ébouriffant ses cheveux

Il grimaça et vit leur sœur tomber parterre dans un nuage de poussière, elle se releva sous sa forme animale avant de sauter pour combattre Jace qui l'attendait. Ils combattirent encore quelques minutes quand Robert stoppa le match pour laisser Max et Alec combattre ensemble, le plus jeune grimaça connaissant le côté sadique de son frère aîné. Il se jeta sur son frère aîné, celui-ci para son poing avant de le faire valser contre le mur. Il frappa sa tête contre le mur, il se releva en essuyant le sang sur sa tempe et s'élança à nouveau sur Alec. Ils se battirent sans que Max est l'avantage sur son frère malgré qu'il se soit transformé sous sa forme de Kitsune, Alec lui donna un coup du tranchant de la main ce qui le fit cracher du sang. Le Kitsune donna un coup de poing dans le ventre de son petit frère qui cracha de la salive avant de reculer en se tenant le ventre sous la douleur, l'hydride le prit par les cheveux pour lui donner un coup de poing au visage avant de le lui donner un coup de boule. Il tomba au sol avant de tousser du sang, il se leva de nouveau en essuyant du sang sur son visage avant de se jeter sur lui à nouveau. Pendant ce temps Jonathan sourit d'une joie enfantine dans une salle, sa mère entra dans la salle et vit des cadavres jonchés le sol réduit en morceaux. Elle fit des grandes enjambées pour le rejoindre,

\- Que comptes-tu faire maintenant questionna Lilith en voyant les cadavres

\- Continuez jusqu'à faire trembler les kamis et les dieux du ciel quand ils prononceront mon nom sourit Jonathan

\- Tu t'élèveras au rang de dieu mon fils plus que ses futurs anciens qui se protesteront à tes pieds se vanta Lilith

\- Oui, je m'élèverai en tant qu'empereur du ciel, et me débarrasser de ce qui m'encombre dans la vie déclara Jonathan en souriant perfidement

Sa mère frémit devant les paroles de son fils, elle avait conclu que celui-ci comptait se débarrasser d'elle après avoir conquis le ciel. Elle tenta de trouver un moyen de le contrer quand il décidera de la répudier, elle prit un coffre en souriant de joie. Dans le palais céleste nombreux étaient dieux et déesse qui vinrent rapporter les événements de Jonathan aux oreilles de l'empereur du ciel,

\- Ce Nogitsune pille et tue nombreux de mes fidèles s'écria un dieu

\- Quand à moi il viole mes prêtresses renchérit une déesse

Tous acclamèrent leur perte dans une cacophonie sans précédent, l'empereur du ciel eut une migraine sous la cacophonie.

\- SILENCE cria Amaterasu entrant dans la salle

Tous se turent devant la déesse du soleil, Inari suivit sa maîtresse qui s'avança vers le trône de l'empereur.

\- QU'EST QUE SES CRIS QUI RESONNE DANS CE PALAIS cria la déesse

\- La question est pourquoi n'es-tu pas en charge de punir ta messagère Déesse du soleil car c'est l'un de ses enfants qui massacrent nos fidèles accusa un kami

\- TU OSES ME PROVOQUER demanda Amaterasu en tirant son épée

\- AMATERASU cria l'empereur en se levant

Elle regarda l'empereur qui descendit de son trône, il s'avança parmi les dieux et déesses présents. Il revint avant de soupirer lassé,

\- Je suis las de vos querelles, Amaterasu déesse du soleil ce Nogitsune est l'un des enfants de ta messagère qui massacrent les mortels et qui nous provoquent sans cesse je t'ordonne de cesser immédiatement ça ordonna l'empereur

La déesse serra le poing en laissant son aura brillante prendre forme autour d'elle, tous se reculèrent pour ne pas être en contact avec elle. Elle allait protester quand Inari se jeta au pied de l'empereur,

\- Votre majesté, je prends l'entière responsabilité de cet acte car ma maîtresse n'est pour rien dans cette histoire,je prendrais la vie de ce démon et je vous promets de vous ramener sa tête promit Inari dans une position de soumission

\- Si tu ramènes la tête de ce démon à mes pieds alors je te pardonnerai sinon tu seras châtié sévèrement déclara l'empereur

\- A vos ordres votre majesté accepta Inari en s'inclinant devant lui

Elle se leva avant de se tourner vers sa maîtresse, celle-ci lui fit signe de venir. Elles entrèrent dans les appartements privés de la déesse,

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as pris ma place questionna Amaterasu

\- Car c'est à moi de régler ça maîtresse et non vous, ce démon je l'aurai dû le tuer dès le début mais je lui ai juste enlevé son essence divine donc c'est à moi de gérer ça expliqua Inari

\- Comme il te plaira mais je veux que tu me promettes de ramener sa tête car je ne souhaite pas te perdre et j'essayerai d'intervenir en ta faveur pour que tu es une peine moins lourde si tu échoues décréta Amaterasu

\- Déesse c'est trop d'honneur pour moi souffla Inari en s'inclinant devant elle

\- Tu l'es Inari sourit la déesse

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sur Susano-o, celui-ci s'approcha des deux femmes.

\- Que viens-tu faire ici mon frère, je crois que cette histoire te concerne en rien dit Amaterasu

\- En effet mais l'une des familles que j'ai béni moi-même et qui m'honore s'est liée avec l'un des enfants d'Inari donc cela me concerne aussi mais contrairement à ce que tu penses je me tiendrai à carreau du combat expliqua Susano-o

\- Je vois, Inari va rassembler tes enfants pour stopper ce démon et ramène sa tête quand à moi je vais apaiser l'empereur pour qu'il intervienne en ta faveur avertit la déesse

\- Bien déesse répondit Inari en s'inclinant vers elle

Elle se transforma et s'en alla du palais céleste pour rejoindre son temple très rapidement, Raziel était en pleine méditation quand il sentit l'aura divine de la déesse.

\- Mère salua Raziel

\- Pas le temps des salutations, rassemble tous les clans immédiatement nous allons donner l'assaut contre Jonathan et n terminer avec lui qui est un ordre de l'empereur du ciel ordonna Inari

\- Bien mère répondit Raziel

Il envoya plusieurs de ses Shikigami à travers le monde pour rassembler tous les clans, tous se rassemblèrent dans le sanctuaire. Pour la première fois Inari se montra sous sa forme divine devant eux et ils s'inclinèrent,

\- JONATHAN MORGENSTERN A PROVOQUER LE COURROUX DE L'EMPEREUR QUI M'A ORDONNER DE RAMENER SA TÊTE A SES PIEDS AUJOURD'HUI NOUS ALLONS METTRE FIN A CETTE GUERRE INCESSANTE CONTRE SES MAUDITS DEMONS ALORS BATTEZ-VOUS ET MONTRER VOTRE AURA DIVINE EN MON HONNEUR déclara Inari

Tous l'acclamèrent et lui prêtèrent allégeance avant de s'envoler pour stopper l'armée de Jonathan, celui-ci vit tous les clans se rassembler devant lui.

\- ALORS VOUS AVEZ FINIS PAR RISPOTER ENFIN, CETTE JOURNEE S'ANNONCE MAGNIFIQUE ET ELLE LE SAURA ENCORE PLUS QUAND J'AURAI FAIT CHUTER CE VIEU FOU DE SON TRÔNE menaça Jonathan en regardant la déesse Inari

\- Sache que c'est lui qui m'envoie pour ramener ta tête à ses pieds déclara Inari

Elle donna son signal pour qu'ils aillent se battre, elle s'envola pour se battre contre Jonathan mais fut stopper par Lilith.

\- J'ai toujours voulu me battre contre une déesse ricana Lilith

\- Pauvre folle insulta Inari en déployant sa puissance

Elles se battirent sans relâche, Jonathan sourit en regardant sa mère se battre quand il fut attaqué par Raziel et Ithuriel.

\- Les gardiens du temple de cette salope insulta Jonathan

\- Et toi le rejeton maudit de Valentin cracha Raziel

Ils lui foncèrent dessus pour se battre à leur tours, Alec sauta par-dessus sa sœur qui était sous sa forme animale et transperça un démon de sa main.

\- Approchez bande de peureux se moqua Alec sous sa forme de Kitsune

Il lécha le sang sur ses mains, tous se jetèrent sur lui quand Jace sortit des fourrés et fonça sur eux. Il ria sadiquement avant de les carboniser avec son feu, il dépeça ses adversaires un à un. Kanzeon était en pleine méditation quand elle se leva paniquée, Konzen comprit le visage de sa tante. Elle se dirigea à toute l'allure dans la forêt, elle s'arrêta devant Asmodée et Magnus qui se battaient.

\- Kanzeon interpella Asmodée

\- La bataille a commencé et tous sont entrain de s'affronter sur le front informa Kanzeon

Magnus se leva avec difficulté en entendant la nouvelle, il commença à courir avant de se faire stopper par une boule de feu de la part de son père

\- Papa appela Magnus

\- Tu n'es pas assez fort pour aller là-bas, tu vas te faire tuer déclara Asmodée

\- Mais Alexander a besoin de moi papa, je ne peux pas perdre l'homme que j'aime défendit Magnus

\- Alors si tu veux aller le rejoindre, tu devrais passer par moi mon fils décréta Asmodée avec un visage dur

\- Comment ça questionna Magnus confus

\- Ce que je veux te dire c'est que je suis prêt à tuer mon propre fils si c'est nécessaire pour t'empêcher d'y aller alors fait ton propre choix proposa Asmodée d'un ton menaçant

\- Alors si c'est ça je suis prêt à t'affronter pour que j'aille rejoindre mon amour même si je dois te tuer à mon tour papa, j'espère que maman me pardonnera pour cet acte déclara Magnus résigné

Kanzeon recula et assista au combat entre le père et le fils, elle allait assister à l'épreuve ultime. Pendant ce temps Alec massacrait ses ennemies un par un, il s'envola en voyant Ithuriel descendre brusquement du ciel. Il l'attrapa dans les airs, il remarqua les blessures graves du gardien.

\- Ithuriel interpella Alec

\- Alec…il…est…très fort…ce connard grimaça Ithuriel en regardant le combat entre Jonathan et Raziel

Il déposa le deuxième gardien sur terre dans un endroit sûr, il s'envola de nouveau pour aider l'autre gardien contre le Nogitsune.

\- Tiens donc Lightwood, tu viens en renfort après que ta garce de sœur est tué ma sœur jumelle cracha Jonathan

\- Elle méritait un sort qui lui allait comme un gant un peu comme toi avant que je ramène ta tête à notre déesse critiqua Alec

\- Alors approche espèce de fumier insulta Jonathan

Raziel allait protester sur l'aide que lui apportait Alec contre Jonathan, il vit une boule de feu derrière Alec qui allait venir le toucher. Il poussa le Lightwood pour la prendre de plein fouet,

\- RAZIEL cria Alec en se précipitant sur lui

Le gardien souffrait de blessure multiple due à la boule de feu, il envoya à son tour une boule de feu sur le démon qui fut réduit en cendres. Le Kitsune l'emmena sur le sol et le posa par terre, Isabelle et Jace se précipitèrent sur eux.

\- Ne t'en fais pas c'est juste des blessures légères tenta Raziel

\- Ne parle pas, on va te soigner rassura Alec envers son mentor

Il cracha du sang en le regardant avant de lui toucher le visage, il usa de ses maigres forces pour transmettre son pouvoir à l'autre Kitsune. Celui-ci sentit un grand changement dans son corps, il recula avant de sentir un étau le serrer de l'intérieur. Il se transforma brusquement sous sa forme animale, son pelage devint doré et une nouvelle queue vint s'ajouter à ses huit queues. Raziel sourit à son geste avant de perdre connaissance, Alec hurla et tout le monde regarda le changement de statut d'Alec. Robert et Maryse furent surpris de voir la neuvième queue alors que Inari sourit devant la nouvelle, celui-ci s'élança sur Jonathan pour en découdre avec lui. Il se transforma en renard à neuves queues noires, ils s'élancèrent sur l'un et l'autre pour mordre et griffer son adversaire. Alec donna un coup de pattes avant de retourner sous sa forme de Kitsune, il recula étant essoufflé devant son ennemi. Celui-ci était dans le même état que lui, il lui sourit perfidement.

\- Que ton mentor adoré t'ai donné une partie de ses pouvoirs ne veut pas dire que tu es devenu un renard céleste se moqua Jonathan

\- Qu'importe ce que je suis devenu car ta tête va servie de trophée quand je me serai occupé de toi sourit Alec sadiquement

Il serra la mâchoire avant de s'élancer sur son adversaire, ils se battirent en usant des stratégies pour blesser l'un et l'autre. Jonathan sourit avec fourberie quand un démon-renard se glissa derrière Alec pour lui cracher une boule de feu dans le dos, celui-ci se retourna pour le contrer mais il ne vit pas la deuxième attaque ce qui le fit chuter sur le sol. Il se releva quand il vit l'énorme boule de feu venir sur lui, sa fratrie voulut l'aider mais ils n'arrivèrent pas à temps. Il ferma les yeux étant trop épuisé par son nouveau pouvoir qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à maîtriser, Jonathan sourit de victoire mais vit la boule de feu explosée. Il perdit son sourire quand il vit une énorme carapace de tortue avant que celle-ci fasse sortir une tête de serpent et de tortue, Alec ouvrit les yeux en voyant qu'il était en vie.

\- Alexander appela une voix

Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant la tenue de son mari, celui-ci avait radicalement changé depuis dernière fois qu'il avait vu. Celui-ci portait un manteau sans manche blanche avec quelques traces de paillettes, ses cheveux étaient mi-longs. Il avait un pantalon en cuir noir avec des bottes de la même couleur, il le regarda avec un petit sourire. Jonathan se posa en le regardant,

\- Qui es-tu questionna Jonathan

\- Moi, je suis Magnus Lightwood-Bane le quatre cents cinquièmes maîtres Shikigami bénis par le dieu Susano-o en personne et protégé par les quatre Rois célestes gardiens des portes divines se présenta Magnus

\- Alors tu es un maître Shikigami, un pauvre humain se moqua Jonathan

\- Je suis loin d'être un simple mortel crois-moi répliqua Magnus en sortant un parchemin

Il le mit devant lui et fit apparaître une panthère de la taille d'un camion qui avait des motifs tribaux en feu, il avait cinq queues derrière lui. Il feula devant le Nogitsune, le Kitsune avait dû mal à reconnaître le familier de son mari. Il sentit une bourrasque de vent et il leva la tête pour voir son beau-père sur le dos de son dragon avec Raziel soigné et sa fratrie,

\- Laissons-les s'affronter pour le moment conseilla Asmodée

Il regarda encore une fois son mari qui lui lança un clin d'œil avant de reprendre un masque glacial en fixant son ennemi, il rejoignit son beau-père qui s'envola dans les airs avec eux.

\- Magnus a tellement changé que je le reconnais à peine remarqua Isabelle

\- Il est le nouveau maître Shikigami de la famille après m'avoir affronté en combat singulier raconta Asmodée en touchant son bras dont un bandage l'ornait

Jonathan l'observa moqueusement,

\- Montre moi ta vraie puissance pauvre mortel nargua le démon

Il plissa les yeux et montra son aura de puissance,

\- Tu vas périr sale démon déclara Magnus d'une puissance inégalé

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le calme après la tempête et l'emprisonnement de Lilith. Bisous glacées.**


	43. Chapter 42

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: Ils vont tous vaincre ne t'en fais pas surtout Magnus qui sera super Badass dedans**

 **Nono 0109: Oui la transformation d'Alec était impressionnant mais il n'a pas encore à bien les contrôler pour le moment**

 **Hekatewitche1 : Je crois que tu vas le reperdre dans ce chapitre XD**

 **Lavigne 126 : Bien sûr que la victoire sera acquise pour eux mais je crois que tu vas fondre devant le lemon que j'ai réservé XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 42, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 42**_

Alec regarda son mari affronter le Nogitsune sans faiblir une seule fois, il était ébahi par la prestance et la puissance nouvelle de Magnus. Asmodée lui avait raconté l'ultime épreuve qu'il avait dû faire subir à son fils pour qu'il puisse le rejoindre pour combattre, l'ultime épreuve était d'affronter le maître en personne et de le tuer après avoir expliqué à son fils. Magnus l'avait réussi sans tuer son père ne voulant pas être taché du sceau de la culpabilité avant que son père lui annonce qu'il avait réussi car l'épreuve consistait réellement à voir si ses intentions étaient pures car aucun futur maître n'est accepté s'il tuait le précèdent, après l'épreuve Kanzeon en tant que gardienne vint le féliciter et le marqua avec des aiguilles chinoises et il hurla de douleur pendant des heures sous les moqueries de Clary qui était venu le soutenir. Mais il fut vengé quand Rei fit pipi sur sa tante quand celle-ci lui changea sa couche, il avait éclaté de rire devant la mine déconfite de sa sœur.

\- J'avais oublié que c'était ton fils grimaça Clary

Il ricana avant de partir avec son père au champ de bataille, il voulut rejoindre Alec sur le front pour l'aider mais Asmodée le retient.

\- Avant d'y aller, observe ton ennemi et ses attaques avant de foncer conseilla Asmodée

Il hocha la tête et regarda Jonathan affronter les deux gardiens, il vit la chute d'Ithuriel avant d'être récupéré par son mari. Il serra les poings de frustration de ne pas pouvoir le rejoindre, il observa l'affrontement entre Alec et Jonathan. Il resta sur le dos du familier de son père, il vit la traîtrise de Jonathan. Raziel le protégea de son corps avant de chuter brutalement vers le sol, il souffla d'admiration de voir la neuvième queue de son amant. Il sourit devant les attaques incessantes d'Alec envers Jonathan, il le perdit quand il vit l'attaque en traître.

\- Je ne peux plus attendre papa, je ne veux pas le voir mourir sous mes yeux fulmina Magnus en invoquant Genbu

Il sauta sur le dos de la tortue pour protéger son mari, tous furent surpris de sa nouvelle apparence. Asmodée sourit devant l'attitude impétueuse de son fils avant de venir récupérer son gendre et sa famille ainsi que Raziel, il soigna le gardien qui lui sourit.

\- A ce que je vois tu lui as passé le relais remarqua Raziel

\- J'étais obligé d'accélérer le processus, allez reposes-toi mon vieil ami et profites du spectacle que mon fils nous montre expliqua Asmodée avec un sourire de fierté

\- Mais Magnus sera-t-il assez puissant pour affronter Jonathan demanda Jace sceptique sur la puissance de son beau-frère

Magnus fit exploser une partie de sa puissance qui gonfla la puissance de Kuro en augmentant sa taille, celui-ci s'élança sur le Nogitsune pour le griffer. Il le para avant de se transformer sous sa forme animale, il combattit le familier avant d'esquiver la boule de feu du professeur. Il arbora un regard furieux en regardant le nouveau maître Shikigami,

\- Ça espèce de connard, tu vas me le payer très cher menaça Jonathan froidement

\- C'est toi qui tu vas payer d'avoir osé attenter à la vie de mon mari siffla Magnus

Il ricana avant s'élancer sur le professeur qui esquiva les attaques, les coups de Jonathan lui faisaient l'effet d'une brise contrairement aux coups de son père. Lilith recula après avoir contré les attaques de la déesse Inari, elles tournèrent la tête devant l'apparition de la puissance de Magnus.

\- Qui est cette puissance nouvelle demanda Lilith

\- Cette puissance est celle qui va mettre fin à la vie de ton fils avant que je ramène sa tête aux pieds de l'empereur du ciel déclara Inari

\- Ou plutôt que cette puissance va être stoppée par mon fils répliqua Lilith en se jetant sur la déesse

Celle-ci esquiva son coup avant de la griffer, elles se battirent sans relâche. Alec regarda le combat entre Jonathan et Magnus, il eut peur de voir des blessures apparaître sur le corps de son mari. Il sentit une main sur son épaule pour le rassurer, il tourna la tête pour voir Asmodée.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il s'est suffisamment entraîné pour enfin protéger sa famille rassura Asmodée

\- Et si…commença Alec

\- As-tu confiance en lui ? Est-ce que tu l'aimes questionna Asmodée en regardant dans les yeux

\- Oui, plus que ma propre vie répondit Alec

\- Si tu l'aimes et que tu as confiance en lui alors laisse-le combattre seul si tu interviens dans ce combat de n'importe qu'elle manière, jamais il ne pourra te le pardonner déclara Asmodée en regardant Magnus combattre

Il hocha la tête lentement et regarda le combat qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, Magnus esquivait les coups de Jonathan avant de lui donner un coup de pied pour le repousser. Le Nogitsune cracha du sang avant de rire en le regardant en essuyant le sang sur ses lèvres,

\- Pour un pauvre mortel, tu es véritablement fort complimenta Jonathan

\- Et toi pour un pauvre démon tu n'es pas si mal aussi répondit Magnus

Il fouilla dans sa veste et ressortit un morceau de parchemin, il fit un geste avant de le mettre devant lui.

\- Et si on passait aux choses sérieuses proposa Magnus en brûlant son aura

Le parchemin commença à brûler doucement sous l'aura de Magnus,

\- Par notre contrat de sang que nous avons passé, je t'invoque dans ce lieu et cet espace-temps. Gardien de la porte Sud et l'un des quatre Rois célestes, VIENS A MOI SUZAKU s'écria Magnus en projetant son énergie dans le parchemin

Une explosion autour se fit et donna naissance à une tornade de poussière, tous regardèrent. Hakuryuu fut presque balayé alors qu'Asmodée avait du mal à contrôler les vents forts, Jace et Isabelle protégeaient de leur mieux Raziel du vent. La tornade devint une colonne de feu avant de faire apparaître un phénix qui surplombait toute la forêt, Inari vit le phénix.

\- Suzaku, ça fait un bail que je ne l'avais pas vu murmura Inari

Le Phénix criait avant de s'envoler autour avant de se poser près de Magnus, celui-ci n'avait pas bougé de sa position. Le Nogitsune fut surpris de voir l'un des quatre gardiens sur place,

\- Tu as voulu ébranler le ciel alors fais face à son courroux déclara Magnus en pointant la main vers lui

L'aura brillant de Magnus faisait virevolter son manteau ainsi que ses cheveux, Jonathan se transforma en démon-renard de la taille du phénix avant de se jeter sur celui-ci. Tous essayèrent de se protéger de l'affrontement, Alec regarda le match avant de voir un démon se faufiler derrière son mari ce qui le fit voler vers lui. Il se mit devant lui en le protégeant pour parer le coup du démon,

\- Tu ne toucheras pas à mon mari menaça Alec en grinçant des dents

Magnus le regarda par-dessus son épaule en le voyant le protéger, il l'affronta en s'acharnant sur lui. Le professeur se retourna vers son combat en maîtrisant l'oiseau, Jonathan n'arrivait pas à toucher l'oiseau ce qui le frustra. Il recula avec des brûlures partout sur son corps, il gronda de colère. Magnus fit un mouvement de main en faisant exploser son aura ce qui le fit flotter dans les airs, il était dans le ciel en contrôlant Suzaku.

\- Finissons-en SUZAKU cria Magnus en faisant un geste de la main

Le Phénix cria en ouvrant ses ailes et prépara une boule de feu, le fils de Valentin fit de même de son côté. Ils lancèrent leur attaque en même temps, les deux attaques se rencontrèrent en créant une explosion balayant tout sur son passage. Asmodée et les autres furent balayer par l'explosion, Alec attrapa une branche d'un arbre pour ne pas être emporté. Inari se protégea avec une barrière divine, Lilith fut emportée aussi dans l'explosion. Le Kitsune ouvrit les yeux avant de les écarquiller devant le gigantesque trou qui avait réduit une partie de la forêt en cendres, il s'envola pour voir son époux et fut soulager de le voir encore sur pied. Celui-ci était toujours dans les airs par ses pouvoirs, il regardait le Nogitsune qui fut balayé par les deux attaques. Il était au mal au point ayant perdu certaines de ses queues, une partie de son pelage noir avait été carbonisé. Il ne voyait qu'un œil, Magnus lui fit un sourire narquois ce qui le fit rugir de colère. Ne pouvant plus rester sous sa forme animale il retourna dans sa forme humaine, Jonathan était en sang. Lilith vit son fils en difficulté contre Magnus,

\- JONATHAN NON cria Lilith en s'envolant vers lui

\- PAS SI VITE, NOUS AVONS UN COMBAT A TERMINER stoppa Inari

\- Dégage de mon chemin sale garce insulta Lilith en lui donnant un coup de poing avant de lui cracher son feu

Elle riposta avant de se protéger, elle vit le piège que lui avait tendu la Nogitsune. Elle cria de rage avant de la suivre, Magnus posa sur terre en observant son adversaire affaibli.

\- Tu es finis maintenant décréta Magnus

Il cracha du sang par terre avant de se jeter sur le professeur pour se battre mais celui-ci évitait ses coups facilement, il s'approcha de lui en mettant sa main sur son torse. Jonathan n'eut pas le temps de reculer qu'il sentit le pouvoir de Magnus le transpercer brusquement, il recula en crachant du sang en mettant la main sur la plaie béante. Alec vint derrière lui et il vit que celui-ci était sous sa forme de Kitsune et le regardait avec un air sadique sur les lèvres, il lui donna un coup de pied renversé. Le couple donna chacun un coup au fils de Valentin avant que Magnus en finisse avec sa vie en lui coupant la tête.

\- NON cria Lilith en venant près d'eux

Elle arriva trop tard et regarda avec haine le couple, ils firent face à elle. Inari arriva à son tour en se mettant devant le couple, elle cracha de haine.

\- Vous le paierez déclara Lilith avant de s'enfuir

Alec prit la tête de Jonathan et s'inclina en l'offrant à la déesse-renard, celle-ci lui adressa un regard de maternelle.

\- Vous avez fait du bon boulot sourit Inari en prenant la tête de Jonathan

Asmodée fit atterrir Hakuryuu, Izzy et Jace sautèrent par terre pour rejoindre le couple. La jeune fille sauta dans les bras de son frère avec le blond, le père de Magnus s'approcha d'eux avec Raziel qui était toujours blessé. La déesse s'approcha du gardien et guérit ses blessures,

\- Merci mère, mais ce n'était pas la peine remercia Raziel

\- Je ne laisserai aucun de mes enfants avec des blessures aussi graves gloussa Inari

Il ria légèrement, elle lui caressa la joue avant de reculer. Il hocha la tête en comprenant le geste de sa mère, elle se transforma en boule de lumière avant de s'envoler vers une étoile. Les parents d'Alec arrivèrent et virent Magnus présent avec Alec qui était dans ses bras, après avoir remis la tête de Jonathan à la déesse il s'était jeté dans les bras de son amant en l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Isabelle alla enlacer ses parents avec Jace avant de se tourner vers le couple, ils se raclèrent la gorge pour les séparer. Alec rougit après qu'il ait repris sa forme humaine, Magnus fit un sourire de joie avant d'enlacer ses beaux-parents. Ils rentrèrent aux temples, Jocelyn et Clary sortirent du temple avec Aydan et Rei dans les bras. Maryse et Isabelle se jetèrent sur eux à peine arriver au sol, Luke et Konzen arrivèrent avec Rin et Eva dans les bras à leurs tours. Alec prit sa fille dans ses bras et Magnus prit son fils, ils les embrassèrent partout sur le visage ce qui les fit sourirent. Kanzeon arriva avec sa pipe à la main, elle était toujours habillée légèrement se qui fit rouler des yeux Asmodée.

\- Je suis ravie que vous soyez revenu victorieux surtout toi Magnus sourit Kanzeon

Il lui sourit en hochant la tête, ils discutèrent autour de la bataille remportée. Les parents Lightwood rentrèrent chez eux alors que tout le monde alla dormir, Alec venait de coucher les enfants en les embrassant sur le front avant de rejoindre son amant dans le lit. Celui-ci avait attaché ses cheveux en petite queue,

\- Est-ce que tu as été tatoué après avoir subi l'épreuve questionna Alec

Il lui sourit avant de lui montrer le tatouage semblable à celui de son père, il toucha le tatouage avec douceur ce qui faisait frémir Magnus à causes de ses doigts qui retraçaient le tatouage.

\- Alexander gémit Magnus

Alec remplaça ses doigts par ses lèvres avant de remonter doucement vers ses lèvres, il le bascula sur le lit avant de lui faire l'amour tendrement. Pendant ce temps Inari entra avec fracas dans la salle du trône avec la tête de Jonathan, elle s'inclina devant l'empereur du ciel en déposant la tête de Jonathan à ses pieds.

\- Comme promis je vous rapporte la tête de ce démon s'exclama Inari

Tous les dieux et déesse présents dans la salle commencèrent à murmurer à son encontre, Amaterasu leur jeta un regard froid sur eux pour les faire taire. Ils entendirent le rire de l'empereur,

\- Déesse Inari, je suis ravie que tu aies tenu ta promesse en me ramenant la tête de ce démon à mes pieds, de ce fait je t'accorde mon pardon et une faveur de ma part proposa l'empereur du ciel

\- Votre majesté, je suis honorée par votre demande mais pour l'instant je garderai en mémoire votre faveur et votre gratitude répondit Inari

\- Bien tu peux disposer déclara l'empereur

Elle vint près de sa maîtresse qui était satisfaite d'elle, elle la récompensa à son tour d'un présent. Asmodée alla au cimetière, il toucha la tombe d'Eva.

\- Bonjour mon amour, j'espère que tu vas bien. Pour ma part je vais très bien à part que Kanzeon s'habille toujours aussi léger devant moi ce qui m' irrite un peu enfin bref quand à notre fils il est devenu le nouveau maître en me battant lors de l'ultime épreuve que tu as toujours redoutée, tu n'arrêtais pas de dire que tu ne voulais pas que Magnus fasse cette horrible expérience ayant peur pour nous deux. Mais ton fils a hérité de ta volonté mon amour et il a réussi ainsi il est devenu le nouveau maître Shikigami de la famille, sourit Asmodée de fierté en pensant à son fils

Il ferma les yeux en sentant la brise sur son visage, il observa la tombe de sa femme avec amour.

\- Tu me manques tellement mon amour, à chaque anniversaire de notre mariage je m'assis à notre table et je savoure le vin que nous avons pris ensemble lors de notre première nuit en tant que mari et femme. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer Eva, tu resteras la femme que j'aimerais pour l'éternité. Je n'ai qu'un seul souhait c'est de te revoir et t'enlacer à nouveau souhaita Asmodée en laissant une larme couler sur sa joue

Il déposa des gerbes d'Iris sur la tombe avant de caresser la gravure et de partir les mains dans les poches, il essuya une larme qui tomba sur sa joue avant de partir. Magnus marcha derrière Alec à travers la forêt,

\- Mon chou, je pourrais savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as entraîné dans une forêt lugubre alors qu'on était bien dans notre appartement avant que tu ne décides subitement de venir ici questionna Magnus

Il ne répondit rien et l'emmena encore plus loin en s'enfonçant dans la forêt, il s'arrêta et fit face à son amant avec un sourire enjôleur.

\- Maintenant je vais te dire pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai amené ici, en fait je veux me battre avec toi décréta Alec

\- Chéri malgré que je sache que tu es un Kitsune, je ne pourrais jamais te faire du mal réfuta Magnus

Il sourit encore plus en retirant son kimono pour être torse nu, il se mit sous la forme de Kitsune. Il lui sourit sensuellement en se léchant les lèvres, il frémit devant le sourire du Kitsune

\- Tu as peur que je te batte se moqua Alec

Magnus piqué par son orgueil il enleva son débardeur, ils se mirent face à face.

\- Quels sont les enjeux questionna Magnus en se tournant vers son mari

\- Les règles sont simples, on se bat comme des hommes avec des poings, expliqua Alec

\- Qu'est-ce que le gagnant a comme récompense demanda Magnus

\- Le droit de faire ce qu'il veut au perdant susurra Alec en passant derrière son mari

\- Entendu sourit Magnus

Ils se mirent face avant de se jeter sur l'un et l'autre, Alec commença à griffer le torse de Magnus qui répliqua en attrapant son bras pour le faire basculer par terre. Il se mit à califourchon sur lui en le retenant par les mains,

\- Cette position me rappelle quelques souvenirs tu ne trouves pas susurra Magnus

\- Concentres-toi gronda Alec en le basculant sur le côté

Il sourit avant de se relever pour éviter les coups de son amant, celui-ci gronda de frustration en voyant que son compagnon ne l'attaquait pas et préférait esquiver ses coups. Magnus le fit basculer à nouveau et le tient fermement pour ne pas qu'il se sauve et l'embrassa sauvagement, le Kitsune lui mordit la lèvre ce qui transforma le baiser en baisant sanglant.

\- Je crois que j'ai gagné susurra Magnus les lèvres en sang

\- Tu ne te bats pas correctement Magnus fulmina Alec

\- Je ne veux pas te faire du mal mais je te propose un autre jeu encore plus divertissant que celui-ci susurra Magnus

Il haussa un sourcil en le regardant curieusement, il sourit avant de se redresser pour se mettre debout.

\- On va jouer au chat et à la souris, tu dois m'attraper et vice-versa mais la règle est purement sexuelle car si tu m'attrapes je me plierai à toutes tes volontés et si je t'attrape tu te plieras à ma volonté proposa Magnus

\- Très bien et qui commence demanda Alec

Il sourit et lui proposa pile ou face, Magnus perdit et devait attraper Alec. Il entendit le grondement de l'orage ce qui le fit encore plus sourire, il se mit à courir pour rattraper Alec. Celui-ci étant sous sa forme de Kitsune était assez rapide, le professeur trouva une astuce et bifurqua avant de plaquer son amant par terre. La pluie tomba sur eux, Alec se débattit ce qui les fit rouler dans la terre. Il se retrouva sous Magnus qui lui sourit victorieux,

\- J'ai gagné susurra Magnus

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse questionna Alec

Il sourit avant de le faire se lever pour l'embrasser fougueusement avant de le plaquer contre un arbre, il prit le membre ériger de son mari pour le masturber et défie le reste du kimono. Il l'embrassa et mordilla son torse avant de s'attaquer à son membre ce qu'il le fit gémir de plaisir, il l'embrassa de nouveau en mordant ses lèvres jusqu'au sang. Il avala les quelques gouttes de son sang ce qui réveilla son bas-instinct, il sourit avec sadisme.

\- Retournes-toi ordonna Magnus d'une voix chaude

Il se retourna avant de lâcher un cri de plaisir en sentant la langue de son amant, celui-ci fit jouer de ses doigts en lui. Il haleta de plaisir avant de rejeter sa tête sur son épaule en agrippant sa nuque, Magnus joua de ses doigts pendant plusieurs minutes en griffant la perle de plaisir de son amant.

\- Magnus…viens…à...moi haleta Alec

\- Hum demanda Magnus joueur

\- En…moi supplia Alec

Il ricana narquoisement avant de le retourner pour le plaquer contre l'arbre et le pénétra sec, Alec mordit son épaule férocement ce qui le fit gronder de plaisir pendant qu'il donna des coups de reins en lui. Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière en gémissant de plaisir, il sentit ses jambes devenir cotonneux avant que Magnus le porte en continuant de le marteler. Il griffa le dos de son amant jusqu'au sang, celui-ci vint mordiller son oreille

\- Je t'interdis de jouir susurra Magnus d'un ton autoritaire

Alec se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang avant de le regarder avec ses yeux rouges, il lui lécha le sang sur son menton. Il pensa à autre chose que le plaisir, plusieurs fois il se retient de jouir sous le sourire de satisfait de Magnus. Celui-ci continua d'onduler en lui avant de se déverser en lui avant de le laisser à son tour se déverser sur lui, il laissa sa tête tomber sur son épaule, Alec haleta sous l'orgasme foudroyant. Il se retira de lui doucement en le laissant se remettre debout, la pluie ayant rendu leur désir encore plus brut ils se jetèrent à nouveau sur les lèvres de l'un et de l'autre. Alec plaqua Magnus par terre,

\- A mon tour de jouer maintenant sourit Alec avec sadisme

Il stimula le sexe de son amant avant de le faire introduire de nouveau en lui, Magnus le laissa onduler à sa convenance avec délectation avec la pluie qui rendait la vue encore plus sensuelle. Alec passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les plaquer en arrière avant de lécher les gouttes de pluie sur le torse de son amant, celui-ci le bascula sous lui et bougea de plus en plus vite en lui avant qu'il ne se cambre pour se déverser à nouveau. Magnus se déversa à nouveau en lui dans un grognement de plaisir, ils se reposèrent une minute avant de recommencer. Pendant ce temps Lilith était retournée dans le manoir et massacra tous les serviteurs, elle traversa les couloirs imbibés de sang. Ses mains étaient maculées de sang, elle tua encore un autre serviteur avant d'entendre des pas venir dans sa direction. Elle se retourna pour voir un homme avec des cheveux longs et un chaume, elle remarqua le chakra en forme de tempête.

\- Tu es le dieu Susano-o reconnu Lilith

\- Exact, je suis le dieu de la tempête et du vent. Je suis venue ici sur ordre de l'empereur du ciel déclara Susano-o

\- Et si je refuse défia Lilith

\- Je ne crois pas que dans ta position tu puisses défier un dieu, je suis moins conciliant qu'Inari et bien plus puissant qu'elle répliqua Susano-o

Elle fit un rictus de haine avant de se jeter sur le dieu, il riposta d'un seul geste de la main. Celle-ci resta bloquée dans l'air, il referma son poing en faisant comprimer l'air autour d'eux. La Nogitsune eut du mal à respirer, il mit deux doigts devant lui et un rayon lumineux crépita doucement. Il dessina un carré avec ses deux doigts avant de l'envoyer sur elle, celle-ci essaya de se débattre de l'étreinte du dieu. Elle fut réduite dans le carré qui se transforma en une boîte en bois avec un talisman marqué dessus, il ramassa la boîte parterre avant de ressortir dans le manoir. Il réduit le manoir en cendres avant de regagner le ciel, il donna à l'empereur la boîte où était enfermé Lilith. Celui-ci mit Lilith dans une pièce où aucuns dieux ou déesses ne pouvaient entrer, il mit un gardien qui devais surveiller la boîte sans relâche. Quelques jours plus tard tout le monde fut réuni chez Jocelyn pour faire une petite fête pour marquer la paix qui règnaient à nouveau, Jace boudait dans son coin après que les garçons l'ai embêté. Rei était dans les bras de Maryse, Rin dans ceux de Jocelyn, Eva dans ceux d'Izzy et Aydan dans ceux de Luke. Alec était dans le canapé avec Magnus qui observait leurs enfants entrain de gazouiller avec leur famille, Clary vint près d'eux avec une tâche suspecte sur le t-shirt.

\- Ne me dis rien c'est Rin se moqua Magnus

\- Non pour une fois c'est Aydan rectifia Clary

\- On dirait que Blondi et toi vous êtes les cibles préférées des garçons nargua Magnus

\- C'est ça ou bien ils ont hérité de tes conneries se renfrogna Clary

\- Si j'étais toi, j'irais me changer ou prendre un bain parce que tu empestes le lait régurgiter grimaça Magnus en se moquant de sa sœur

Elle lui fit un doigt d'honneur sous les yeux courroucés de sa mère, plus tard ils passèrent à table avant de discuter dans le salon à nouveau.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai grimaça Clary en voyant un peu de lait vomi par Rei qui ornait son t-shirt

\- C'est définitif, blondi et toi vous serez les cibles préférées des garçons déclara Magnus

Jace grommela dans son coin ayant encore de l'urine de Rei sur lui, Alec soupira en balançant la tête en se demandant si ses fils n'avaient pas hérité de tout de leur autre père.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le chantage d'Underhill et une alliance. Bisous glacées.**


	44. Chapter 43

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono 009 : Merci pour ton soutien c'est juste que hier je suis sortit et je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire et en même temps j'étais trop fatiguer pour le finir et oui la bataille est terminé**

 **Maia 0067: Clary est la nouvelle cible des enfants avec Jace, je voulais changer un peu**

 **Hekatewitches1: Mince je l'ai vu encore une fois partir en courant XD**

 **Lavigne 126: Demain je te ferai mourir foi d'Hachiko**

 **Alec Barton : Je pense que tu devrais éviter de lire le chapitre de demain si tu ne veux pas aller joue aux échec avec Satan XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 43, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 43**_

Alec suivait son cours normalement sans faire attention aux regards langoureux qu'Underhill lui lançait, après la sonnerie il rejoignit sa fratrie avec Simon et Clary. Il appela sa belle-mère sous les regards blasés de tout le monde pour prendre des nouvelles de ses enfants, ils avaient maintenant trois mois. Magnus était en pleines préparations des examens pour certaines de ses classes ce qui lui valait d'arriver assez tard à la maison, le Kitsune continuait de faire ses devoirs auprès du conseil quand son mari rentrait de ses examens. Les examens de l'université approchaient aussi à grands pas pour Alec et sa fratrie pour passer à l'année suivante, il travaillait sur ses examens aidés de Magnus qui lui donnait des copies et des conseils pour réussir ses examens. Ils négligeaient en rien leurs enfants et profitaient d'eux, au grand dam de Jace et de Clary les garçons les avaient pris pour cible soit en faisant pipi sur eux soit en vomissant sur eux. Le Kitsune rentra chez sa belle-mère qui le prévint que Magnus avait déjà récupéré les enfants avant de partir, il rentra chez lui et entendit son amant entrain de chanter pour les enfants. Il alla dans le salon pour voir Magnus entrain de passer l'aspirateur tout en chantant devant les quadruplés qui étaient dans le transat. Ils souriaient devant la prestation de leur père, celui-ci vit Alec appuyé contre mur de l'appartement.

\- Messieurs et mademoiselle, je vous demande d'applaudir mon partenaire votre papa Alexander présenta Magnus avec un sourire narquois

Alec gloussa avant de venir vers Magnus qui lui tendait la main, il prit sa main avant de commencer un show pour leurs enfants. Il le fit tourner avant de le faire pencher sur le côté ce qui le fit rire, ils regardèrent les garçons et leur fille.

\- Messieurs et mademoiselle les jurées, notre prestation était-elle bien questionna Magnus en se redressant avec son mari

Les enfants gazouillèrent en les regardant ce qui les fit sourire, Alec les embrassa tendrement avant d'aller embrasser son mari.

\- Ça a été la journée questionna Alec

\- Oui, j'ai fait quelques travaux pratiques pour certains de mes élèves et fais des préparations d'examens pour d'autres et toi répondit Magnus

\- J'ai eu haut la main les examens que j'ai préparés grâce à toi remercia Alec

\- Ça mérite une récompense ça non proposa Magnus en caressant ses fesses

\- Peut-être que ce soir après avoir couché les enfants, je te remercierai convenablement susurra Alec avec le regardant coquin

Il ricana narquoisement en le voyant partir pour la cuisine, il termina de passer l'aspirateur quand il vit Jace arrivé par la baie-vitrée.

\- Bonjour blondi, que nous vaux ta présence ici salua Magnus

\- J'ai besoin d'Alec pour une mission du conseil, ils nous envoient terrasser quelques démons qui sévissent dans une partie de la région expliqua Jace en entrant dans la pièce

\- Je vois, chéri ton blondin de frère est là prévint Magnus

Jace roula des yeux devant son surnom, il gloussa avec les quadruplés qui sourient tout en gazouillant. Alec sortit de la cuisine en s'essuyant les mains,

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe questionna Alec

\- Une mission du conseil répondit Jace

\- J'arrive signala Alec

Il embrassa son mari avant de le prévenir pour le dîner qui était sur le feu, il suivit son frère dans le ciel. Ils se rendirent dans une région et vit le carnage des démons, Jace atterrit sur terre en regardant les dégâts, Alec vint près de lui avant de voir une femme brûlée avec son bébé serré contre elle. Il serra les poings en voyant la scène, il entendit un juron de la part de Jace. Il posa la main sur son épaule,

\- Allons les trouver ses connards proposa Alec

Il hocha la tête avant de s'envoler à nouveau, ils cherchèrent longtemps les démons responsables du carnage avant de les trouver où ils avaient pris base dans un village. Ils se cachaient pour observer les démons, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux avant qu'Alec s'avance en prenant son apparence féminine. Jace sourit perfide en voyant la forme féminine de son frère qui avait subi des changements à cause de la grossesse, ses seins étaient devenus gros dus à l'allaitement et il avait retrouvé son ventre après avoir repris l'entraînant. Il s'avança en titubant légèrement, les démons s'approchèrent rapidement vers lui en le coinçant.

\- Ce que tu es mignonne toi, nous allons bien nous occuper de toi ricana un démon

\- Ça vous ne gêne pas que j'invite quelqu'un pour rejoindre notre petite fête proposa Alec

Le temps qu'ils comprennent la situation, Alec trancha le démon devant lui en deux avant de se tourner vers les autres en prenant sa forme de Kitsune. Les déchus le regardèrent avec effroi avant de se jeter sur lui, une boule de feu vint en détruire une partie et Jace sortit de sa cachette en se mêlant au combat. Alec déchiqueta certains avec ses griffes, Jace les massacra tous avec ses crocs. Après ça Jace essuya le sang autour de sa bouche, Alec lécha ses doigts pleins de sang. Il tourna la tête pour voir son frère, celui-ci lui fit un sourire complice en le regardant.

\- Je vais rentrer avertis Jace en se tournant pour partir

\- D'accord, Jace interpella Alec

\- Oui répondit Jace

\- Tu as un bout de démons dans les dents remarqua Alec

Il se récura les dents en s'envolant, Alec souffla amusé avant de s'envoler à son tour chez lui. Il trouva son amant entrain de l'attendre sur le balcon, il se jeta sur lui. Après avoir fait l'amour sur le balcon assez rapidement Alec alla prendre sa douche pour retirer le sang qu'il avait sur lui, il entendit une voix entrain de chanter et se dirigea vers la source avec un sourire. Il trouva son mari entrain de bercer leur fils aîné en chantant, il s'appuya sur l'embrasure de la porte en écoutant la berceuse de Magnus. Rin s'endormit dans les bras de son père avant que celui-ci le couche dans son berceau avant de vérifier les trois autres, il croisa le regard amoureux d'Alec. Il sourit avant de venir l'embrasser,

\- Tu pourrais me chanter une berceuse aussi proposa Alec en s'agrippant à sa chemise

\- Avec joie sourit Magnus en le prenant par la taille

Ils se couchèrent sur le lit, Alec était sur les genoux de son amant qui jouait avec ses cheveux en chantant une berceuse. Il se pencha en l'embrassant,

\- Je t'aime souffla Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, le lendemain Alec se rendit à l'université avec sa fratrie. Il fut rejoint par Underhill en allant à ses cours,

\- Comment vont tes enfants questionna Underhill

\- Ils vont très bien, je les ai déposé chez mes beaux-parents répondit Alec

\- Oh tu ne les fait pas garder par tes parents demanda Underhill curieux

\- Mes parents travaillent alors du coup c'est ma belle-mère qui les garde pour moi rassures-toi elle s'est géré les quatre rassura Alec avec un sourire

Ils rentrèrent en cours et écouta le professeur enfin pour Alec, Underhill préféra regarder celui-ci concentré sur le cours. Ils ressortirent en allant dans un autre cours,

\- Dis tu ne m'as pas dit comment Magnus et toi vous vous êtes rencontrés questionna Underhill

\- Disons qu'on s'est rencontrés quand nous étions petits avant de se retrouver des années plus tard raconta Alec

\- Oh comme dans les films de romance sourit Underhill

\- Pas trop lui et moi nous avions perdu la mémoire avant de nous rappeler l'un et l'autre plus tard expliqua Alec

Il hocha la tête et continua de questionner Alec sur sa vie avec Magnus, celui-ci ne soupçonnait aucun danger lui raconta tout sans lui parler la nature de leur famille. Le Kitsune se rendit à la table de sa fratrie et téléphone à sa belle-mère qui le rassura avec humour que les enfants vont bien sous les regards exaspérés de tous,

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous n'avez pas d'enfants à vous inquiéter ronchonna Alec

\- Oui mais là c'est pire que d'être parent, tu te comportes comme un papa-poule se moqua Isabelle

\- Heureusement que Magnus n'est pas comme ça décréta Clary

\- Oh crois-moi Magnus est bien pire que moi quand il s'agit des enfants surtout Eva révéla Alec

\- Attends tu veux dire qu'il est devenu très protecteur envers Eva s'étonna Clary

\- Quand je te dis qu'une fois on est sorti pour aller au centre commercial et qu'un couple qui avait des garçons un peu plus âgé que les quadruplés avait commencé à regarder Eva, Magnus a commencé à les fusiller du regard en prenant Eva dans ses bras raconta Alec

La rousse éclata de rire avant de se tenir le ventre, sans le savoir Alec venait de donner à sa belle-sœur les munitions pour embêter le professeur. Celui-ci eut un frisson glacé dans son dos en se demandant ce qui se passait, il continua son cours normalement. Après ses cours à l'université Alec se rendit à la voiture pour aller récupérer ses enfants chez Jocelyn quand il trouva Underhill qui l'attendait sur le parking,

\- Tu m'attendais demanda Alec

\- Ouais, je voulais te proposer de faire nos devoirs ensemble proposa Underhill

\- Bien sûr mais je dois récupérer les garçons avec ma fille chez la mère de Magnus répondit Alec

Il acquiesça avant de rentrer dans la voiture d'Alec, ils se dirigèrent vers la maison de Jocelyn.

\- Tu m'attends ici le temps que j'aille chercher les enfants demanda Alec

\- D'accord répondit Underhill

Alec sortit de la voiture et alla chercher ses enfants, Jocelyn vint aider son gendre à transporter les cosys pour les mettre dans la voiture. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant Underhill dans la voiture, le Kitsune la rassura en disant que c'est un ami du campus ce qui la rassura très peu. Il monta dans sa voiture et salua sa belle-mère avant de rouler jusqu'à sa maison,

\- Ça ne te gêne pas si je mets des comptines pour les enfants, j'ai l'habitude d'en mettre pour les calmer durant le trajet demanda Alec

\- Fait comme tu veux répondit Underhill

Il mit le radio qui démarra des comptines, il arriva et se gara dans le parking de l'immeuble. Il sortit de la voiture avant de prendre les poussettes pour les mettre dedans, ils montèrent avec Underhill. Ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement, il déposa les enfants dans les transats avant de défaire leurs sacs et mettre les biberons dans la cuisine. Underhill regardait la scène avec étonnement,

\- Ça se voit que tu as l'habitude avec eux quand ton mari n'est pas là remarqua Underhill

\- Oui, on est habitué quand l'un de nous deux n'est pas là répondit Alec en venant dans le salon

Alec prit ses affaires avant de placer les transats pour veiller les enfants, ils firent leurs devoirs plus pour Alec qu'Underhill qui le dévisageait avec un sourire rêveur. Aydan se réveilla en éclatant en sanglots, le Kitsune se leva et le prit dans ses bras. Il le berça doucement,

\- Chut mon amour, je suis là apaisa Alec en frottant son dos

\- Il cessa de pleurer et se rendormit dans les bras de son père, celui-ci le reposa doucement dans le transat et il se réveilla en pleurant.

\- Ça va tu vas rester dans les bras de papa, tu veux rester dans mes bras petits coquins sourit Alec en le calmant

\- Je dirais qu'il est très câlin constata Underhill

\- Rei et Aydan sont plus avec moi que Magnus, alors que Rin et Eva sont plus avec Magnus expliqua Alec en frottant le dos de son fils

\- Chacun s'est préférence conclu Underhill

\- On va dire ça commenta Alec en berçant son fils

La porte s'ouvrit sur Magnus, il déposa ses affaires avant de venir dans le salon. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant Underhill et le salua avant d'embrasser son mari et son fils, il embrassa ses enfants sur le front sans les réveiller.

\- Ça a été chez maman demanda Magnus

\- Ça va, Jocelyn m'a dit que Rei a eu un peu fièvre mais sa c'est calmé quand ta mère la laissé en couche. Autrement ils ont passé une bonne journée raconta Alec en embrassant le front de son fils

\- Petit chéri sourit Magnus en touchant la joue d'Aydan

Underhill se sentit jaloux devant la scène familiale, il voulait que ce soit lui à la place de Magnus. Il se racla la gorge doucement pour leur rappeler qu'il était encore là, il se leva en rassemblant ses affaires.

\- Et bien je vais vous laisser déclara Underhill

\- Désolé d'avoir stoppé nos devoirs mais comme tu as pu constater les enfants ont toujours besoin de quelque chose souffla Alec

\- Ce n'est rien allez à demain salua Underhill

Il hocha la tête avant de partir, il soupira de colère en repensant à la scène familiale. Il donna un coup de pied dans une caisse sous la colère,

\- Cet enfoiré de Magnus insulta Underhill

Il partit chez lui en essayant de trouver quelque chose pour les faire se séparer et que Alec vienne avec lui, il réfléchit à un moyen. Il trouva la solution en regardant un film d'espionnage, le lendemain il se rendit dans une agence de détectives pour faire espionner Magnus partout pour les faire se séparer en accusant le professeur de tromperie. Pendant ce temps Alec cuisinait alors que Magnus jouait avec les enfants, le Kitsune les entendait rire dans le salon ce qui le fit sourire de joie.

\- Le repas est servi signala Alec

Kuro vint près des enfants avec Président Miaou pour les surveiller pendant que Magnus aidait Alec à mettre la table,

\- Dis Magnus est-ce qu'on va aller encore s'entraîner avec ton père questionna Kuro

\- Je ne sais pas, il ne m'a pas encore téléphoné depuis la fin de la guerre contre ses Nogitsune répondit Magnus

\- Peut-être qu'il veut que tu te reposes pour le moment supposa Alec

\- Je le pense aussi renchéri Magnus

Ils mangèrent avant de faire prendre le bain aux garçons avec Eva, Rei et Aydan firent un carnage dans la salle de bain en bougeant leur pied dans l'eau alors que Rin et Eva étaient plus sages. Alec leur donna le sein avant de les coucher un par un, il souffla de fatigue avant que des bras et des lèvres vinrent l'enlacer et se poser dans son cou.

\- Faire des enfants c'est amusant mais s'occuper d'eux c'est dur souffla Alec les yeux fermés pour apprécier les baisers de son amant

\- Même si nous avions utilisé les préservatifs lors des chaleurs, nous aurions pu être en rupture de stock vu que tu te collais souvent à moi taquina Magnus en glissant sa main sous son t-shirt

\- Tu me fais cette réflexion alors que tu ne te gêne pas pour me faire l'amour répliqua Alec en se cambrant sous les douces caresses de son mari

Il ricana avant de l'embrasser passionnément, il le relâcha pour aller s'occuper des copies de ses élèves en se massant la nuque. Alec prépara le sac des bébés avant de prendre sa douche, il vit Magnus corriger ses copies dans le lit.

\- Des bons ou pas demanda Alec

\- Plutôt des moyens en clair surtout que la fin de l'année arrive soupira Magnus en se massant la nuque

Il le regarda se masser la nuque, il lui retira ses copies avant de le faire s'allonger sur le ventre dans leur lit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire questionna Magnus

\- Je vais te masser un peu pour que tu te détendes gloussa Alec

\- Les huiles sont dans le tiroir sourit Magnus

Il gloussa encore plus et prit les huiles pour commencer à masser son amant qui poussa un râle de satisfaction sous le massage, il continua avec le sourire avant de remarquer que celui-ci s'était endormis pendant le massage étant totalement détendu. Il l'embrassa sur la joue,

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

Il bougea légèrement en baragouinant un je t'aime à sa manière ce qui fit sourire son mari, celui-ci se coucha à ses côtés. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla en sentant quelque chose de dur contre ses fesses,

\- Magnus, demanda Alec sans ouvrir les yeux

\- Hum répondit Magnus

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ce truc dur contre mes fesses questionna Alec en se frottant contre la chose

Il sourit en entendant un grognement sonore à son oreille, il sentit des mains se faufiler sous son t-shirt. Son amant l'embrassa dans le cou avant de faire descendre son pantalon de pyjama,

\- Magnus qu'est-ce que tu es entrain de faire et aussi tu ne m'as pas répondu à ma question demanda Alec en se retournant vers lui avec un sourire

\- Et si je te le montrais plutôt proposa Magnus en prenant la couette tout en le surplombant

Il rigola en l'attirant vers lui, ils firent l'amour avant de se blottir dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre.

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus

\- Je t'aile aussi répondit Alec

Ils entendirent des babillages dans le baby-phone ce qui les fit rire, Magnus se leva et ramena Rei avec Eva avant de repartir chercher les deux autres. Alec les avait mis sur le ventre, Rei se redressa sur son ventre avant de rouler vers Magnus qui l'attrapa et le mis sur son ventre. Eva s'était blotti dans les bras d'Alec en regardant attentivement les motifs sur son doudou, Aydan babillait alors que Rin riait en le regardant. Ils les observèrent avec amour, ils passèrent la journée dans le lit. Plusieurs jours passèrent quand le détective vint sonner chez Underhill, il sortit de sa maison.

\- Alors questionna Underhill

\- Ce type n'est pas du tout fidèle à votre ami, voilà les preuves de son infidélité dévoila le détective

L'étudiant le regarda en souriant de joie, il vit Magnus avec une femme semblable à Alec qu'il embrassait sur le balcon sur une photo et une autre avec un homme aux cheveux blancs argenté.

\- Ce type le trompe avec deux autres personnes dans leur appartement, et sa famille le sait et ne dit rien à ça expliqua le détective

\- Je lui dirai pour le rassurer, normalement il devait le faire mais il m'avait demandé de le faire pour que son mari n'ait pas de soupçon envers lui raconta Underhill

\- Je comprends et bien je vais y aller prévint le détective

\- Voici vos honoraires dévoila Underhill

\- Merci beaucoup, n'hésite pas à faire appel à mes services salua le détective

\- De rien sourit l'étudiant

Il rentra dans sa maison et se faufila dans sa chambre en s'enfermant dedans, il regarda les différentes photos de Magnus avec les deux autres personnes qu'Alec. Il sourit perfidement,

\- C'est fini pour toi Magnus Bane, maintenant Alec est à moi pour de bon. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour les enfants je prendrai grand soin d'eux ricana Underhill

Il se rendit au lycée en bâchant les cours et attendit l'heure du déjeuner, il entra dans le lycée en prétextant de venir de la part d'Alec. Le professeur était entrain de manger dans sa classe quand il toqua à la porte,

\- Bonjour Magnus salua Underhill

\- Ah tu dois être Underhill c'est ça l'ami d'Alexander conclu Magnus avec le sourire

\- Je suis son ami et c'est pour ça que je vous somme de le quitter immédiatement car vous ne l'aimez pas déclara Underhill

\- Je ne comprends pas de quoi est-ce que vous parlez questionna Magnus confus

\- Je parle de vos infidélités envers lui, est-ce qu'il sait que vous invitez deux autres personnes dans son dos pour coucher avec dévoila Underhill en montrant les photos

Le professeur regarda les photos en haussant les sourcils, il vit les deux formes d'Alec sur les photos. Il soupira discrètement en se demanda comment il allait expliquer que c'était la même personne, il repoussa les photos.

\- Qu'importe ce que vous lui direz, je ne le quitterai ni lui les enfants pour rien au monde refusa Magnus

\- Vous savez ce que ça vous coûtera si je lui montre ses photos tenta Underhill de marchander

\- Faite ce que vous pensez être bon mais je sais qu'Alexander va plutôt être colère contre toi sourit Magnus

Il fulmina avant de partir en claquant la porte, Kuro sortit du sac de son maître et sauta sur son épaule. Depuis qu'il était devenu le maître Shikigami, Magnus emmènait Kuro avec lui partout en plus des quatre Rois célestes au cas où il se feraient attaquer par des démons.

\- Je n'ai jamais aimé ce type grimaça le familier

\- Je sais, moi aussi surtout qu'il ose me menacer en croyant que je trompais Alec fulmina Magnus

Il brûla une partie de son aura, le familier sauta sur le bureau en regardant son maître se calmer.

\- Tu aurais dû utiliser les quatre Rois sur lui proposa Kuro

\- Ça aurait été une aubaine de se débarrasser de lui par les quatre gardiens mais je suis que Kanzeon n'aurait pas approuvé ça sourit Magnus

\- Oui, je m'en doute aussi rigola Kuro

Ils rigolèrent en pensant à la gardienne du temple familiale, le soir même Underhill suivit Alec jusqu'à son immeuble.

\- Alec interpella Underhill dans le couloir

Il sursauta en faisant tomber ses clefs, il les ramassa avant de le regarder.

\- Désolé de t'avoir fait peur mais je voulais te parler de quelque chose demanda Underhill

\- Entre invita Alec

Il le fit entrer avant de s'occuper de ses enfants, il changea la couche de Rei en évitant son pipi alors qu'il riait. Il lui tapota sur le nez,

\- Petit coquin va gloussa Alec en le prenant dans ses bras

Il le mit dans le transat près de ses frères et de sa sœur, il se tourna vers son ami.

\- Alors de quoi est-ce que tu voulais me parler questionna Alec

\- J'ai fait une enquête sur Magnus mais j'ai fait ça car je n'avais pas confiance en lui et aussi que tu es mon ami, je ne voulais pas te voir malheureux expliqua l'étudiant

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu as découvert sur lui demanda Alec curieux

\- J'ai découvert ses infidélités avec deux autres personne révéla Underhill en donnant les photos à Alec

Il les prit et les regarda avant de se reconnaître sur les photos sous ses deux formes, l'étudiant l'examina attentivement avant de s'approcher de lui doucement. Il mit ses mains sur ses épaules,

\- Je sais que c'est dur d'admettre que l'homme que tu aimes te trompe en plus qu'il est le père de tes enfants mais je suis là pour toi tenta Underhill d'un geste de consolation

Il le vit sans réaction en voyant les photos, il tiqua ne voyant pas la réaction qu'il voulait. Il massa doucement ses épaules avant de s'asseoir dans le canapé près de lui, il caressa doucement sa joue.

\- Je t'aiderai à prendre soin des enfants et de toi promit Underhill

Il s'avança encore près de lui ayant l'intention de l'embrasser quand Alec réagit en le repoussant brutalement, il tomba sur le canapé avec surprise.

\- Non mais tu te crois où là, tu crois que je vais laisser Magnus pour toi s'énerva Alec en le regardant

\- Jamais je ne te tromperais comme il le fait, regarde les photos sont la preuve qu'il te trompe avec deux personnes en plus se défendit Underhill

Le Kitsune déchira les photos avant de les jeter à la figure de l'étudiant,

\- Dégage de chez moi maintenant et ne t'approche plus jamais de moi ou de mes enfants menaça Alec en pointant la porte

\- Tu fais une grave erreur Alec, c'est vrai que j'ai mal agi mais j'ai fait ça pour votre bien à toi et les enfants. Magnus ne mérite pas une personne telle que toi s'exclama Underhill

\- La porte articula Alec en évitant de crier

La porte s'ouvrit sur Magnus qui entra et les découvrit dans le salon,

\- Tu vas me dire que tu restes avec cet homme infidèle au lieu de venir avec moi décréta Underhill

\- Oui, parce que lui au moins ne joue pas à l'hypocrite avec moi maintenant dégage de chez nous ordonna Alec en changeant la couleur de ses yeux

\- Alec…commença l'étudiant

Le professeur le prit par le col de la chemise et le foutu dehors sans plus de cérémonie, celui-ci s'en alla avec colère quand une voiture vint se garer près de lui. La vitre se baissa en dévoila un homme assez âgé qui l'invita à l'intérieur,

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez demandé de montrer dans votre voiture questionna Underhill

\- Pour te proposer une alliance, car je veux récupérer quelque chose que je souhaite auprès de ce Magnus tout comme toi proposa l'homme

\- J'accepte votre alliance mais qui êtes-vous questionna Underhill

\- Je suis une vieille connaissance du père de Magnus et il possède quelque chose que je souhaite obtenir. Mais je m'appelle Agramon se présenta l'homme

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la mise en garde de Kanzeon et la colère d'Asmodée. Bisous glacées.**


	45. Note

**Note**

 **Voilà comme d'habitude c'est pour prévenir que ma fics touche à sa fin, je voudrais savoir quels histoire voulez-vous et il y plusieurs histoires que je vous laisse choisir pour que je l'écrive une nouvelle :**

 **\- L'union du soleil et la lune : Il y a bien longtemps quand les dieux commençaient à créer les hommes, le soleil et la lune prirent d'affection envers ses êtres qui avaient créé. Le soleil brillait de mille feu pour les aider à voir et la lune les guidait dans l'obscurité, mais les hommes devinrent cruel que les dieux commençaient à les punir malgré les interventions du soleil et de la lune. L'empereur du ciel décida de les punir en les séparant d'un premier temps avant de les condamner à se réincarner, le soleil fut décidé qu'il sera toujours une partie d'ombre en son sein et la lune pourchassera toujours l'ombre. Univers Shadowhunter Malec, Rating M**

 **\- De l'haine à l'amour : Magnus est un empereur d'une légion de démon qui réduit tout sur son passage en mettant les royaumes à feu et à sang, lors d'une campagne contre le royaume d'Idris il captura le roi Robert. Ayant entendu les mérites du prince Alexander le fils aîné de Robert, celui-ci demanda en échange de la paix de son royaume et la liberté de son peuple, la main de son fils. Robert fut obligé pour la sécurité de son royaume de céder la main d'Alec au démon. Malec Rating M Mpreg**

 **\- Dragon : Tous les dix mille ans, Tyamat la grande reine des dragons se réincarne pour protéger le monde contre le dragon noir qui se réveille lui aussi tous les dix milles ans. A la naissance d'Alec, la marque de la reine des dragons était dans son dos de ce fait il est l'hôte de la reine et peut commander tous le peuple draconienne mais ce qu'il ne savait pas en revanche c'est il y a aussi le roi qui s'est réincarné à son tour et que celui-ci avait hâte de le retrouver. Univers Shadowhunter Malec Mpreg. Rating M**

 **\- Sans Mot : Alec est né sans parole bien qu'il arrive à communiquer avec sa famille par le biais des langages des signes mais dans un monde où il est un oméga sans protection est très dure pour lui malgré le soutien de son parabataï et sa sœur qui savaient pour sa deuxième nature car l'enclave utilise les omégas que à procréer et pour élever des enfants, tout bascula quand une rousse vint leur demander pour retrouver sa mère. A ce moment il aurait tant voulu avoir la parole surtout devant le grand sorcier de Brooklyn qui est l'Alpha le plus dominant du monde obscur. Univers Shadowhunter. Malec, Mpreg Rating M**

 **\- Le secret d'Alec : Quand Maryse était enceinte d'Alec, elle fut attaquée par un vampire. Durant la bataille elle avala quelque goutte de sang du vampire accidentellement, quand Alec est né celui-ci est devenu moitié nephilims et moitié vampire. Maryse et Robert ont passé un accord au clan de vampire de New-York pendant une semaine de chaque mois Alec doit venir dans leur clan pour apprendre à contrôler sa part de vampire en échange celui-ci pourrait continuer sa vie de Shadowhunter. Malec, Sizzy, Clace. Rating M Univers Shadowhunter**

 **\- Alec ½ : Au cours d'une mission en chine pour aider l'institut, Alec tomba dans un lac magique. Il fut maudis par le contact de l'eau froide à devenir une fille et pour revenir un garçon il faut qu'il est au contact avec de l'eau chaude. A part sa famille personne ne sait son secret jusqu'à un certain sorcier débarque de sa vie. Malec Sizzy, Clace Rating M, Mpreg. Inspirés du manga Ranma1/2 Univers Shadowhunter**

 **\- Mafia : Robert Lightwood est l'un des chefs de la Mafia appelé Le cercle, mais un court d'un complot il fut piéger par un autre membre. Il croyait que tout était perdu quand il fut sauvé par un le chef de la mafia de la branche asiatique Magnus Bane. Rating M Malec**

 **\- Le prince maudit : Robert et Maryse sont les souverains d'Idris, ils sont les souverains les plus généreux et bon du royaume que leurs sujets adorait. Le seul ombre de ce bonheur est l'absence d'enfants au sein du couple royal, ils avaient consultés plusieurs spécialistes à ce sujet mais aucun résultat. Un jour un démon leur proposa de réalisé leur rêves mais avec une condition que leur enfant soit à chaque nuit un démon. Rating M Malec, Sizzy, Clace Mpreg**

 **\- Sanam Teri Kasam : Basé sur un film Bollywood sur le même nom, Magnus est quelqu'un qui n'aime personne et Alec est quelqu'un qui veut se faire aimer mais à cause d'une erreur, Alec se fait désapprouvait par sa famille. Magnus va venir en aide et ils tombent amoureux mais c'est une histoire d'amour sous le signe d'une malédiction. Rating T MALEC, SIZZY, CLACE**

 **\- Roméo doit mourir : Magnus s'est évade de prison après avoir entendu la nouvelle de la mort de son frère, il rentre à Idris pour venger sa mort. Il fait la connaissance d'Alexander qui lui aussi veut mettre un terme au affrontement de leurs familles après l'assassinat de son frère. Tiré du film de Roméo doit mourir Malec rating M**

 **\- Ramaiya vastavaiya : Magnus est amoureux d'Alec. Mais pour gagner son amour et l'approbation de sa famille, il doit travailler dans la ferme familiale d'Alec et pour prouver qu'il est digne de lui. Basé sur le film Bollywood du même nom rating K+ Malec**

 **\- Magnifique : Magnus bane est une kinésithérapeute talentueux et délurée qui a déjà soigné de grands joueurs de Base-ball. Un collègue lui propose de s'occuper d'un roi d'Idris et de s'installer pendant toute la durée du traitement dans son palais à Alicante. Le roi Robert Ligtwood n'est pourtant pas un patient facile : peu investi dans sa guérison, il a déjà renvoyé des dizaines de kinés avant lui. D'autre part, sa famille dirigée par la reine Maryse rigide et conservatrice, a un mode de vie très éloigné de l'exubérante et franche Magnus. Pourtant, le jeune homme accepte l'offre à la grande joie de sa sœur qui le verrait bien marié à un prince. Et justement, le roi Robert a un fils, le beau mais distant Prince Alexander qui est déjà fiancé à une autre et obsédé par la gestion des affaires de sa famille. Rating T Basé sur le film Bollywood Khoobsurat Malec**

 **\- Magnus Alexander : L'histoire de la reine Victoria version the Mortal Instruments Malec rating M Mpreg**

 **\- Gadar : L'histoire d'amour entre Magnus un demi-démon et Alec un demi-ange déchiré par la guerre de leur deux peuple. Basé sur le film Bollywood Gadar Rating M Malec Mpreg**

 **\- Virgin Blood : Alec vit avec son père super sexy Magnus, comment vivre avec sa vie de lycéen quand on a un homme super sexy. Basé sur le manga du même nom rating T Malec**

 **\- Conflit Lover : Depuis que son frère Jace s'est enfuie, Alec était obligé d'épouser le fiancé de celui-ci. Son mari est énigmatique et parfois un peu S sur les bords comment va se dérouler leur vie de jeunes marié ? Basé sur un manga du même nom Rating M. Malec**

 **Voilà le choix d'histoire que je vous laisse choisir, je mettrai la suite de Kitsune ce soir comme promis.**


	46. Chapter 44

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review, je prends note de ton vote**

 **Hekatewitche1 : Je crois que tu vas le reperdre encore une fois et tu peux prendre voter trois fics que tu préfère si tu veux XD**

 **Maia0067: Suspens suspens XD**

 **TheLaura974 : Une compatriote Réunionnaise, je suis contente que tu me suis et je prends note de ton choix**

 **Nono 0109 : Dis donc tout le monde part en enfer avec toi et je prends note de ton choix XD**

 **Grenouille-Jordan: Je prends note**

 **Lilo-Ange: Je suis contente que tu me suis et je prends note de ton choix et puis de tout les façon je propose de nouveau plus tard les histoires que vous choisirez de nouveau**

 **Lacie95: Ravie que ça te plaise et je prends note de ton vote**

 **Lavigne126: Non, il ne va pas mourir mais par contre toi peut-être XD je prends note**

 **Alec Barton: Dur dur les choix mais j'ai pris en compte de tes choix ne t'en fais pas et je te dis aussi en passant de passer le bonjour à Satan pour moi XD**

 **Guest: Pour répondre à ta question disons que je ne vois pas du tout Magnus dans ce rôle mais vraiment pas du tout en plus je suis trop habituer de voir Alec dans ce rôle par rapport à son caractère renfermé je pense que tu comprends mieux la situation et je prends note de ton vote**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc ! N'oubliez pas de voter pour la fics que vous voulez !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 44, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 44**_

Alec berça Eva dans ses bras en la faisant téter, elle tétait goulûment le sein de son père. Elle s'arrêta avant que le Kitsune lui fasse faire son rôt, il la déposa dans son transat avant de prendre Rei qui s'agitait dans le transat en voyant le sein d'Alec. Celui-ci happa le téton d'Alec qui sourit en lui caressant les cheveux, il remarqua que Rei qui ressemblait à son mari au début commençait à lui ressembler en grandissant. Eva lui ressemblait avec les traits de Magnus et parfois ils avaient l'illusion qu'elle lui ressemblait et était semblable à Aydan, Rin ressemblait à Magnus mais avec les yeux bleus d'Alec. Les garçons en grandissant devenaient un peu chahuteur alors qu'Eva était la plus calme ce que pensait le Kitsune au début avant que celle-ci vomisse sur le haut préféré de Clary avant de lui sourire comme si de rien n'était, Magnus entra dans la chambre avec un biberon en main en prenant Rin dans les bras pour faire boire son lait. Alec faisait tirer son lait en les mettant dans les biberons en avance, Rei prit sa pitance avant de relâcher son téton en dormant dessus. Il bougea légèrement son fils qui se réveilla avant de téter à nouveau et s'endormit de nouveau, il le retira doucement et lui fit faire son rôt. Ils avaient quatre mois tous les quatre, toute la famille était complètement gaga d'eux. Il posa son fils dans le transat et changea la couche d'Aydan qui sentait assez fort, ils s'occupèrent de leurs enfants avant de s'asseoir dans le canapé en les regardant.

\- Ça te dirait qu'on parte en vacances quelque part tous les six proposa Magnus

\- Où veux-tu aller questionna Alec

\- Je voudrais aller au Canada dans le chalet où nous avons passé notre lune de miel répondit Magnus en le regardant

\- Je ne sais pas, il fait très froid en plus les enfants risquent de tomber malade hésita Alec

\- Allez dis oui, en plus ça nous rappellera quelques souvenirs supplia Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

Il soupira d'aise quand son amant l'embrassa dans le cou, il le regarda et l'embrassa langoureusement.

\- C'est d'accord mais si les enfants tombent malades, tu vas m'entendre menaça Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ils ne vont pas tomber malade rassura Magnus

Ils préparèrent leurs valises petit à petit pour partir en vacances au Canada, ils avaient prévenu toute la famille de leurs vacances.

\- Vous êtes sûr que les enfants ne vont pas tomber malade demanda Maryse en roucoulant avec Rin

\- C'est ce que je lui ai dit glissa Alec en pointant son mari

\- Mais non, les enfants ne vont pas tomber malade rassura Magnus

\- C'est cool que vous le passiez en famille en plus cela va vous permettre de vous souvenirs de votre lune de miel taquina Isabelle

Alec rougit alors que Magnus souriait narquoisement, Aydan éclata de rire sous la barbe de son grand-père.

\- Je vous propose de garder les enfants ici pendant que vous irez en vacances n'est-ce pas mon petit renardeau à papy roucoula Robert en papouillant Aydan

Le petit garçon gloussa devant les papouilles de son grand-père, le couple sourit devant la scène.

\- Alors demanda Robert en regardant son fils et son gendre

\- On préfère en emmener les enfants avec nous comme ça on pourra les passer en famille répondit Alec

\- Oh c'est dommage parce que j'aurais aimé que les enfants restent un peu avec nous au vu qu'on les voit rarement n'est-ce pas mon chéri que tu voulais rester avec ta mamie chérie oh oui tu voulais rester avec mamie roucoula Maryse en embrassant Rin

Le couple resta pour la nuit chez les Lightwood pour que les enfants passent un peu de temps auprès de Robert et Maryse, Alec avait la tête posée dans le creux de l'épaule de Magnus en dessinant des arabesques sur son torse.

\- J'espère que les enfants ne vont pas se réveiller pour téter vu qu'ils dorment avec mes parents souhaita Alec

\- Je pense que même eux ne vont pas dormir avec tes parents vu qu'ils vont les câliner toute la nuit gloussa Magnus

Il ria à son gloussement, il se blottit dans ses bras.

\- Je ne regrette pas d'avoir accepté de jouer avec toi, parce que je ne savais pas que tu aurais été l'homme que j'aimerais plus que ma propre vie et avec qui j'aurais des enfants. Je t'aime tellement Magnus confessa Alec

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Alexander, et je ne regrette pas de t'avoir demandé de venir jouer avec moi répondit Magnus

Il attrapa sa nuque et l'embrassa passionnément, le professeur commença à défaire son obi pour caresser son torse. Il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou pour l'embrasser et laisser des suçons, il arriva près de sa clavicule et la mordilla ce qui le fit couiner de plaisir. Il faufila sa main sous son kimono, Alec commença à se laisser aller quand il se rappeler du lieu où il était.

\- Magnus, non gémi Alec

\- Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse t'entendre surtout qu'ils sont tous entrain de dormir maintenant rassura Magnus en l'embrassant

Il se laissa aller complètement dans les bras de son amant, plus tard le professeur posa sa tête sur le torse de son amant en l'embrassant dessus. Celui-ci était essoufflé par leur étreinte charnelle, il se laissait aller sous les baiser-papillons de son mari.

\- C'était incroyable ce soir souffla Alec

\- Parce que je suis très doué et un excellent amant se vanta Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

Il rigola avant de capturer ses lèvres, il se bascula sur le lit et regarda son mari dans les yeux.

\- D'ailleurs c'était un fantasme de faire ça sous la barbe de mes parents révéla Alec rouge

\- Tiens donc petit renard coquin ricana Magnus

Il le frappa discrètement ce qui fit le rire encore plus,

\- Alors dis-moi tes autres fantasmes demanda Magnus en se redressant sur son coude

\- Je t'en révèle un et après c'est ton tour répliqua Alec

\- D'accord alors l'un de mes fantasmes était que je rentre et un ou une soubrette sexy est entrain de faire le ménage et je fais le patron qui lui fais un petit chantage révéla Magnus

\- Oh hoqueta Alec

\- Oui, mais tu es déjà tous mes fantasmes mon amour sourit Magnus

Il sourit et se blottit dans ses bras en l'embrassant, ils s'endormirent. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla et se leva avant d'aller prendre son bain, il alla dans la cuisine et vit sa mère et son père entrain de roucouler avec les quadruplés.

\- Ça s'est bien passé cette nuit demanda Alec en s'installant à table

\- Très bien, nous avons donné leur biberon avant de les faire dormir et ils ne sont pas réveillés une seule fois de la nuit sourit Maryse en embrassant Eva

\- Je suis content que ça s'est bien passé parce que j'avais peur qu'ils nous cherchent souffla Alec

Il regarda ses parents complètements gagas envers ses enfants, sa mère lui donna sa fille pendant qu'elle lui servait du thé avant de la reprendre en l'embrassant bruyamment. Magnus entra dans la pièce habillée d'un kimono et s'installa près d'Alec après avoir embrassé ses enfants, la fratrie arriva à leur tour. Jace avec Isabelle avaient un sourire narquois sur les lèvres,

\- Alors la soirée était bonne pour vous nargua Isabelle

Ils éclatèrent de rire sous les regards rougissants d'Alec et souriants de Magnus, Max tiqua en regardant son frère et son beau-frère.

\- Alec pourquoi est-ce que tu crié hier soir plusieurs fois le nom de Magnus en plus de lui dire oui et même parfois tu criais plus fort et encore questionna Max

\- Eh bien disons que…commença Alec en regardant Magnus affolé

\- Parce que ton frère et moi nous étions entrain de jouer à un jeu expliqua Magnus

\- Oh compris Max

\- Nous t'avons déjà expliqué mon chéri comment ça fonctionnait renchérit Maryse

Il hocha la tête, Isabelle et Jace ricanèrent moqueusement devant le rougissement d'Alec qui évitait le regard de sa famille. Magnus arborait un visage souriant fier de son œuvre, les parents Lightwood préférèrent s'occuper de leurs petits-enfants, ils s'en allèrent chez eux.

\- Bon une chose est sûre, c'est que les murs de ton ancienne chambre sont très fins conclu Magnus

\- Non, sans blague rétorqua Alec sans pince-rire

Il lui fit un sourire enjôleur avant de s'occuper de leurs enfants, quelques jours plus tard Asmodée se rendit au temple. Il vit Kanzeon affalée dans la salle toujours habillée légèrement, il soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Tu ne peux pas t'habiller normalement râla Asmodée

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je mets ce que je veux et d'ailleurs il fait une chaleur exécrable ici alors ne me cherche pas répliqua Kanzeon

Il roula des yeux en soupirant avant de s'installer sur un coussin, Konzen amena une tasse de thé pour lui avant de les laissés. Kanzeon prit sa pipe chinoise et commença à fumer

\- Que me vaux l'honneur de ta visite questionna Kanzeon

\- Je suis venu sans raison à part m'entraîner même si je n'ai plus les quatre dieux en ma possession j'ai encore Hakuryuu comme familier expliqua Asmodée

\- C'est ce que j'aime envers les anciens maîtres, malgré que vous ne soyez plus le chef de famille vous gardez un certain statut sourit Kanzeon en recrachant de la fumée

\- Je sais, et toi quand est-ce que tu vas passer le relais à Konzen de gardien du temple demanda Asmodée

\- Elle observa les ronds de fumée dans l'air, elle expira la fumée avant de reprendre une bouffée.

\- Dans un siècle où deux, je ne suis pas pressée de transmettre mes pouvoirs à mon neveu sourit Kanzeon

Asmodée lui fit un sourire goguenard, Kanzeon fumait avant d'expirer la fumée et regarda l'ancien maître.

\- Comment va ton fils demanda Kanzeon

\- Très bien, il a repris son travail et Alec ses cours. Les enfants sont gardés par Jocelyn pendant la journée répondit Asmodée

\- Je vois, je vais proposer peut-être de garder aussi les enfants pendant leurs absences pensa la gardienne

\- Non, je ne crois pas qu'ils feront cette erreur de laisser les enfants entre tes mains trop risquer nargua Asmodée

\- Comment ça tu veux dire que je ne suis pas un modèle de figure maternelle protesta Kanzeon

\- Laisse-moi réfléchir oui, excuse-moi mais tu es toujours à moitié à poil devant des inconnus. Tu fumes et tu bois, ton neveu fait tout ton boulot à ta place parce que tu es paresseuse énuméra Asmodée

Konzen était entrain de faire de la calligraphie dans une salle quand il entendit un cri de rage, il stoppa en soupirant avant de se lever pour aller dans la salle pour voir sa tante entrain d'étrangler l'ancien maître de ses mains après l'avoir immobilisé.

\- Crève espèce de sale cafard rampant insulta Kanzeon en étranglant le cou d'Asmodée

Il roula des yeux avant de tourner les talons en sachant que ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrivait, pendant ce temps Underhill entra dans un immeuble et monta dans un ascenseur. Il vit une secrétaire assez frêle qui lui ouvrit la porte, Agramon l'attendait derrière son bureau. Il lui fit signe de s'installer le temps qu'il parle au téléphone, l'étudiant s'assit et regarda la décoration intérieur de l'homme qui était d'un style chinois. Il remarqua quatre tableaux représentant des animaux, Agramon raccrocha son téléphone et le vit observer les quatre animaux.

\- Ce sont les quatre gardiens des portes célestes et ils représentent les quatre points cardinaux à savoir le Nord, l'Est, le Sud et l'Ouest raconta Agramon en se levant de son siège pour s'approcher des tableaux

\- Vous êtes un connaisseur de la chine ancien déduit Underhill

\- A une certaine époque répondit Agramon

Il se perdit dans ses souvenirs avant de se tourner vers son associé, il s'assit à nouveau et commença à parler du plan pour faire tomber Magnus pour qu'eux deux aient ce qu'il leur revenait de droit. Alec était dans un magasin qui le faisait rougir, un bras vint s'enrouler autour de lui,

\- Allez viens demanda Isabelle

Il soupira avant de suivre sa sœur dans les rayons pour trouver ce qu'il voulait, il prit ce qu'il était venu chercher sous le rire de sa sœur et le paya. Il rentra chez lui avec Isabelle et trouva Jace et Clary les t-shirts pleins de tâche humide et de lait, il haussa un sourcil.

\- Les garçons conclu Alec

\- Ce sont des vrais coquins, tel père tel fil soupira Clary dont les cheveux étaient en bataille

Il lui sourit compatissant, ils rentrèrent chez eux. Il s'occupa de ses enfants avant de regarder l'heure sur l'horloge, il soupira et alla se préparer en sachant que Magnus allait rentrer du Pandémonium pour traiter les comptes de la boîte et vérifier les chiffres. Il fit le dîner avant d'entendre la clef de la porte, Magnus entra dans l'appartement.

\- Je suis rentré averti Magnus

\- Bienvenue chez vous, Monsieur Bane accueillit Alec timidement

Il sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher devant l'habit que son amant portait pour l'accueillir, celui-ci était venu l'attendre dans une tenue de soubrette qui se composait d'un gilet avec un nœud de cravate et un caleçon assez transparent. Alec était sous son apparence de Kitsune et avait mis ses cheveux en une queue de cheval,

\- J'ai préparé votre bain comme vous l'aimez et j'ai fait pour ce soir votre dîner préféré expliqua Alec

\- Oh et pour mes enfants demanda Magnus en le déshabillant du regard

\- Ils sont couchés après avoir pris leur bain et bu leur lait répondit Alec en souriant intérieur devant le trouble de son amant

\- Bien alors je veux dîner avant d'aller prendre mon bain ordonna Magnus

\- A votre ordre monsieur répondit Alec

Il se retourna en montrant ses fesses que le caleçon laissait voir tellement il était transparent, il entendit un gémissement rauque derrière lui ce qu'il lui fit sourire. Il mit la table sous le regard avide de Magnus, celui-ci s'approcha doucement avant de poser un doigt sur la table en faisant semblant d'inspecter la poussière.

\- La table est encore sale à ce que je vois déclara Magnus

\- Je suis désolé pour ça monsieur Bane s'excusa Alec

\- Tu mérites une punition mais je réfléchirais à ça pendant que je mangerai susurra Magnus en s'asseyant

Il hocha la tête et laissa son mari manger tranquillement, il prit un plumeau et le passa sur les meubles en exposant ses fesses dans une pose sexy. Magnus serra la mâchoire devant la pose sexy d'Alec, il se sentit serré dans son pantalon.

\- J'ai terminé averti Magnus

\- Bien je vais vous faire couler un bain monsieur proposa Alec

\- Plus tard, j'ai réfléchi à ta punition alors tu vas venir avec moi susurra Magnus

\- Monsieur je m'excuse à nouveau pour ça s'excusa Alec

\- Des excuses ne suffiront pas si tu veux garder ton poste alors viens avec moi dans ma chambre proposa Magnus en se penchant vers lui

Il hocha la tête et le suivi dans la chambre en riant, il l'embrassa langoureusement avant de le pousser sur le lit. Le Kitsune sourit en le regardant, son amant alla dans son dressing pour ressortir avec une paire de menottes en fourrure. Alec se lécha les lèvres devant les menottes, Magnus grimpa sur le lit et l'attacha au montant du lit.

\- Monsieur Bane, quelle est ma punition susurra Alec en se frottant à lui

\- Ta punition va être très chaude et tu vas méchamment déguster pour ne pas avoir bien nettoyé la maison articula Magnus en massant son membre durci à travers son caleçon

Il gémit en rejetant la tête en arrière, il se leva en le laissant sur le lit. Il fouilla encore une fois dans son dressing et ressortit l'œuf et sa télécommande, il s'approcha et l'embrassa langoureusement avant de dévier ses lèvres dans son cou. Il arriva vers les tétons d'Alec qu'il les taquina avec le bout de sa langue, il prit son temps sur ses morceaux de chair en les taquinant et les mordillant sous les gémissements de son amant. Il descendit vers son membre dont le liquide pré-éjaculatoire dégoulinait, il le suçota doucement et commença à le préparer et inséra l'œuf dans l'intimité de son amant. Il se leva doucement, il sortit de sa poche l'anneau pelvien pour le placer sur le membre d'Alec.

\- Comme je t'ai dit j'ai réfléchi à ta punition alors j'ai décidé de t'empêcher de jouir grâce à ce petit joujou susurra Magnus en commença à faire vibrer l'œuf

Alec se mit à hurler de plaisir sous le vibrement qui était près de sa perle de plaisir, Magnus se leva et s'assit dans le fauteuil dans la chambre pour l'observer. Il augmenta l'intensité des vibrations ce qui fit crier Alec sur plusieurs octaves, il sourit devant le cri de jouissance que son amant émis plusieurs fois. Celui-ci n'avait plus de voix à force de crier, il était dans un brouillard de plaisir. Magnus éteint l'œuf avant de venir sur le lit, il se pencha vers son oreille et la mordit.

\- A quatre pattes ordonna Magnus

Le Kitsune se retourna et se mit à quatre pattes, Magnus glissa ses doigts dans son antre pour retirer l'œuf. Il l'embrassa sur la nuque et le pénétra, il commença à bouger ses hanches à l'intérieur de lui. Son amant balança ses hanches en même temps que lui, il tourna la tête pour l'embrasser. Magnus mordit brutalement sa lèvre ce qui le fit saigner, il goûta son sang avant de bouger brusquement en lui ce qui fit haleter de plaisir. Il bougea de plus en plus vite jusqu'il se déverse en lui, Alec avait joui plusieurs fois sous ses assauts et commença à sangloter de plaisir. Il s'effondra sur lui,

\- Laisse-moi jouir pleura Alec

Il entendit son amant ricaner avant de sentir sa main retirer l'anneau pelvien, il se déversa ce qui fit le crier silencieusement. Il s'évanouit presque, le professeur le détacha doucement avant de l'embrasser. Il sentit son mari trembler dans ses bras après sa libération,

\- Ça va s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Tout va bien rassura Alec d'une voix rauque

\- Je crois que je suis allé un peu fort, je me suis laissé trop emporter par la passion s'excusa Magnus en lui câlinant le cou

\- C'est bon, c'était bien ce soir rassura Alec en caressant le dos humide de son amant

Ils s'embrassèrent avant de dormir dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, Agramon s'approcha du temple et vit Konzen devant le temple entrain de l'attendre.

\- Puis-je savoir le motif de votre venu questionna Konzen

\- Je suis venu voir la prêtresse de ce temple répondit Agramon en s'approchant de lui

Le blond le fit stopper avant de se tourner vers le temple, Kanzeon s'avança dehors toujours habillée légèrement.

\- C'est bon Konzen, tu peux me laisser avec lui rassura Kanzeon

\- Comme tu voudras accepta Konzen en rentrant dans le temple

La prêtresse regarda l'ombre de son neveu disparaître dans le temple, elle reporta son regard sur le nouveau venu.

\- Que viens-tu faire ici Agramon, tu es banni de ce lieu rappela Kanzeon

\- Lieu qui m'appartient ainsi que les quatre dieux déclara Agramon

\- Les quatre dieux ne t'appartiennent pas et ni ce lieu riposta Kanzeon

Il fit un rictus de haine,

\- Tu oublies où est ta place, n'oublies qui je suis fulmina Agramon en déplorant son aura

Kanzeon croisa les bras en le regardant déployer son aura elle ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir,

\- Tu oses me menacer Agramon, c'est toi qui ne sais pas où est ta place articula Kanzeon froidement

Il sortit de sa poche un morceau de parchemin, avant même qu'il commença à l'invoquer. Des petits Shikigami volèrent en boucle autour de lui, le visiteur sentit son pouvoir s'affaiblir ce qui le fit se mettre à genoux.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ça questionna Agramon

\- Ce sont des talismans qui protègent le sanctuaire, ils le défendent contre les pouvoirs qui menacent ce lieu répondit Kanzeon

\- Rappelles-toi que je suis l'un des maîtres Shikigami sur qui tu as juré de veiller décréta Agramon

\- Tu n'es pas un maître Shikigami de cette famille, tu es un maudit car tu as échoué à cette épreuve. Tu pensais que les quatre dieux étaient des instruments pour devenir puissants et tu as failli tuer ton père raconta Kanzeon

Il serra les dents, la gardienne fit un geste de la main et stoppa les petits Shikigami qui s'arrêtèrent. Il se remit difficilement debout,

\- Je devais être le quatre cents quatrièmes maîtres à la place d'Asmodée grinça Agramon

\- Mais tu ne l'es pas alors va-t-en d'ici et ne remets plus les pieds ici car tu es un banni ordonna Kanzeon

\- Je récupérai bientôt ce qui me revient de droit et je te ferai plier à ma volonté menaça Agramon en tournant le dos

\- Alors je te souhaite bonne chance pour les récupérer mais prends garde à sa fureur conseilla Kanzeon

\- De qui Asmodée, il n'a jamais fais le poids contre moi ricana Agramon

\- Je ne parle pas de lui rectifia Kanzeon

Il la regarda en biais avant de s'en aller sur les paroles de la gardienne, Konzen sortit au départ d'Agramon.

\- Je pourrais savoir qui est ce type demanda Konzen

\- Ce type était le frère d'Asmodée, lors de l'épreuve ultime il a failli assassiner son père dans un combat déloyal mais heureusement que je suis intervenue avant le coup fatal. Il fut banni en portant le sceau de l'infamie dans le dos raconta Kanzeon

\- En clair il veut les quatre Rois conclu Konzen

\- Exact et même s'il arrivait à les avoir aucun des quatre suivraient ses ordres confirma Kanzeon

\- Il faut prévenir Magnus et Asmodée de lui conseilla Konzen

Elle lui hocha la tête avant de retourner dans le sanctuaire, quelques jours plus tard Magnus vint au sanctuaire avec Asmodée pour l'entraînement malgré que le professeur soit le nouveau maître de la famille. Ils s'entraînèrent sous les yeux de la prêtresse, après ça Magnus partit se reposer dans la chambre.

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu es allé un peu fort demanda Kanzeon

\- Il est plus fort que moi quand j'avais son âge répondit Asmodée en le regardant

Elle soupira et fuma sa pipe chinoise, elle regarda la fumée avant de fermer les yeux.

\- Il est revenu ici en menaçant de tout reprendre révéla Kanzeon

Il se redressa sur ses coudes en la regardant en fronçant les sourcils,

\- Tu veux dire…hésita Asmodée

\- Oui lui-même en personne est revenu pour me prévenir ou plutôt me dire qu'il allait récupérer les quatre gardiens divins et le titre de Maître Shikigami raconta Kanzeon

\- Espèce d'enflure insulta Asmodée en s'énervant

\- Je te conseille de parler avec Magnus de ce problème ainsi il pourra se préparer au cas où conseilla Kanzeon

\- Je sais souffla Asmodée en se levant

Il serra les poings avant d'aller dans la forêt, Kanzeon souffla doucement avant de regarder le ciel.

\- Seigneur Susano-o, éclaire-moi de tes lumières divines demanda Kanzeon en fermant les yeux

Elle sentit une présence près d'elle et tourna la tête pour voir le dieu en personne assis près d'elle, elle inclina la tête pour saluer le dieu.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir demandé, Kanzeon questionna Susano-o

Elle lui expliqua la situation, il ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir.

\- Si ce garçon est fort comme tu le dis en manipulant les quatre dieux alors il n'a rien à craindre par contre pour plus de sécurité envers cette famille, enlève-lui son pouvoir à tout jamais ainsi qu'a sa descendance déclara Susano-o

\- Et comment le ferais-je demanda Kanzeon

\- Tu dois utiliser la technique secrète répondit le dieu

\- Les 108 fleurs de cerisier que dame Kushinada m'avait enseignées déduit Kanzeon

Le dieu ne répondit rien avant de se lever, elle se réveilla en ouvrant les yeux après avoir entendu une explosion. Magnus sortit de la chambre avec des bandages,

\- Ne t'en fais pas c'est ton père qui a fait péter quelques arbres sous la colère rassura Kanzeon

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la tentative de Kidnapping et la maîtrise des pouvoirs d'Alec. Bisous glacées.**


	47. Chapter 45

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067 : Il veut contrôler les quatre dieux pour son profit personnel mais Kanzeon ne le veut pas de ça et je prends note de ton choix et puis je sais que tu me lira encore mes fics que je mettrai**

 **Nono 0109 : Pour les grand-parents ce n'est pas encore finis XD**

 **Malecireal: Ne t'en fais pas je suis contente que tu me suis et d'ailleurs je fais sur le nombre de voix que la fics choisie et pour les histoires c'est vrai que je voulais changer un peu le contexte donc pour sans mot Alec est véritablement muet dedans enfin tu le verra si il est choisi**

 **Melie971: Je prends compte de ton choix**

 **Chrome-chan 96 : C'est pas grave je prends note de tes histoire favorite**

 **Lavigne 126: Ne t'en fais les rouages de mon cerveau est en train de trouver des idées bien coquins pour te faire mourrir**

 **HekateWicht1: Je t'ai envoyé complètement en orbite ça s'est sûr XD, Konzen s'en fout parce que il est habitué au excentricité de sa tante avec Asmodée qui se met dans la partie**

 **Alec Barton : Je sais qu'il va être encore plus badass mais pas pour le moment**

 **Guest: Je prends note de ton choix**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc ! N'oubliez pas de voter !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 45, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 45**_

Rei regarda son père entrain de le déshabiller pour lui faire prendre le bain, il sourit narquoisement en faisant pipi sur son t-shirt. Il rigola à la tête d'Alec qui soupira blasé par les bêtises de son fils, ils avaient maintenant cinq mois. Ils babillaient sans cesse quand leurs parents étaient avec eux, Magnus adorait les faire sautiller sur son ventre ce qui les amenait à rigoler dans des éclats de rire. Parfois ils passaient du temps avec eux en les mettant dans leur lit et les regardaient rouler, Eva restait généralement blottie près d'Alec alors que les garçons roulaient en riant. Alec et Magnus avaient fait l'expérience de les séparer pour savoir comment ils réagiraient, ils avaient séparé Eva des garçons. Pendant un bon moment les garçons n'arrivaient pas à dormir sans leur sœur qui faisait de même de son côté à elle, aucun des quatre ne pouvaient être séparé. Le couple avait fait aussi leurs rentrées de nouveau chacun dans leurs écoles respectives à leur grand dam après avoir passé trois semaines au Canada en famille, Alec était heureux de retrouver le chalet en se souvenant de sa lune de miel avec rougissement dont son mari le rappela le soir même. Alec rangea le sac des quatre pendant que Magnus vérifiait ses affaires dans son sac, il vint embrasser son mari et partit au bahut pour commencer ses cours avec ses nouveaux élèves.

\- Bonjour, je me présente Magnus Bane votre professeur de sciences physiques se présenta Magnus

Tous ses élèves se présentèrent à leurs tours un par un par avant de commencer le cours, Alec de son côté déposa les enfants chez Jocelyn et ils rigolèrent à la vue de leur grand-mère. Il se dirigea vers le campus où sa fratrie l'attendait, il alla dans son cours et jeta un regard meurtrier à Underhill qui le regardait avec un regard d'excuse. Il s'assit autre part qu'à côté de lui, après les cours il se dirigea vers la cafétéria pour manger avec sa famille. Il téléphona à sa belle-mère qui le rassura au sujet de ses enfants sous les regards exaspérés de sa famille, il discuta avec eux au sujet de ses vacances au Canada avant de démarrer à nouveau ses cours. Il rentra après avoir récupéré les enfants, il les mit dans les transats et les plaça par terre pour qu'il puisse les surveiller pendant qu'il préparait le dîner. Rin était entrain de jouer avec la mobylette de son transat, Rei regardait sa sœur entrain de babiller en riant en jouant avec sa tétine, Aydan observa curieusement son père entrain de préparer le repas. Alec mixa des légumes vapeurs pour ses enfants, ça faisait trois semaines qu'il préparait des purées pour eux sous le conseil de sa mère et de Jocelyn qui avait commencé à leur donner des purées à base de légumes pour le moment. Magnus entra dans le loft et les salua,

\- Bonjours mes petits chéris salua Magnus en les embrassant

Ils gloussèrent devant les baisers de leur père, celui-ci se releva et embrassa son mari. Il sourit avant de regarder le dîner,

\- Tu me prépares un festin très appétissant remarqua Magnus

\- Ce n'est pas grand-chose répondit Alec

\- Hum est-ce qu'il y aura autre chose ce soir questionna Magnus en passant la main sous son t-shirt

Il le frappa avec la cuillère en bois sur la main, il lui jeta un regard outré en rougissant ce qui le fit rire.

\- Pas devant les enfants gronda Alec

\- Hé ils sont trop jeunes pour comprendre à quels points leur papa est fou d'amour pour leur père susurra Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

Il gloussa avant de le repousser doucement ce qui le fit rire, Magnus vint prendre les enfants pour les surveiller et jouer avec eux en les mettant sur les tapis d'éveil. Aydan roula sur le tapis en rigolant, Eva regardait les motifs sur son body avec fascination, Rei téta sa tétine en regardant son jumeau rouler sur le tapis et Rin regarda son père en roulant vers lui. Le professeur caressa la joue de son fils aîné en souriant, il sourit de joie en regardant ses enfants. Kuro vint près d'eux après avoir fait sa sieste dans le sac de Magnus, il ronronna près d'Eva pendant que Président Miaou ronronna près de Rei. Alec mit la table pour eux, Rei vit son autre père passé devant lui et commença à pleurer en gigotant les bras.

\- Je crois que Rei te veut remarqua Magnus

\- Viens mon poussin gloussa Alec en prenant son fils

Il stoppa de pleurer en mettant sa tête dans le cou de son père, celui-ci continua son travail avant de passer à table avec son mari. Rei ne voulait pas quitter les bras d'Alec de la soirée,

\- Je crois que Rei veut rester avec toi toute la nuit gloussa Magnus en jouant avec les mains d'Eva dans leur lit

\- J'ai l'impression, allez mon chéri papa va faire votre biberon de lait roucoula Alec en le posant sur le lit

Il se mit à pleurer de nouveau, le Kitsune souffla et le prit de nouveau dans ses bras en l'emmenant avec lui. Magnus embrassa Rin sur la joue,

\- Votre frère à développer un vrai complexe d'Œdipe envers votre autre papa décréta Magnus en gloussant avec Aydan

Alec revint avec Rei et les biberons dans les mains, depuis la fin du quatrième mois des enfants l'hybride avait arrêté de leur donner le sein pour le biberon avec les purées de légumes. Il donna deux biberons à son mari qui prit Aydan et Rin pendant qu'il s'occupait des autres, il leur fit faire leur rôt à tous les deux. Rei ne voulait pas se séparer de son père, celui-ci remarqua qu'il avait un peu de fièvre,

\- Je crois que Rei à un peu de fièvre remarqua Alec en touchant son front

\- Attends je vais regarder si on a un médicament pour ça proposa Magnus en se levant pour aller vérifier les médicaments

Il revint avec un suppositoire, il lui mit le suppositoire avant de le faire dormir. Le lendemain Alec emmena ses enfants à l'hôpital pour voir sa mère, celle-ci lisait un dossier d'un de ses patients avant de sourire en les voyants.

\- Oh mes anges sont venus voir leur mamie roucoula Maryse en se levant de son bureau

\- Eh oui ria Alec

Elle prit Rei dans ses bras et l'embrassa avant de roucouler avec les trois autres, elle fit s'asseoir son fils en face d'elle mais en gardant son petit-fils dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe demanda Maryse

\- Rei a fait un peu de fièvre hier soir et Eva a les selles un peu liquides expliqua Alec

\- Et Rin avec Aydan questionna Maryse

\- Pour le moment ils n'ont rien, j'ai manqué les cours aujourd'hui pour rester avec eux et te les amener expliqua Alec en caressant les cheveux de son fils benjamin

\- Je vais regarder ça, allez mamie va vous ausculter gloussa Maryse en déshabillant son petit-fils

Elle examina les quatre et vint s'asseoir avec Eva sur les jambes, elle écrivit une ordonnance pour les quatre.

\- Rien de sérieux c'est juste qu'ils commencent leurs premières poussés dentaires, je vais te prescrire quelques médicaments pour soulager leur fièvre et aussi achètent des anneaux dentaires conseilla Maryse

\- Les anneaux dentaires, demanda Alec

\- Oui, tu les mets au frais dans le frigo pour soulager leurs gencives et prévois beaucoup de bavoir car ils vont baver énormément expliqua Maryse en embrassant Eva sur la joue

Il hocha la tête et prit l'ordonnance prescrit de sa mère, celle-ci proposa de les ramener jusqu'au parking pour passer encore un moment avec les enfants. Elle porta Eva et Rin dans les bras avant de se faire aborder par des infirmières,

\- Docteur Lightwood, ce sont vos petits-enfants demanda une infirmière

\- Oui, ils sont venus avec mon fils répondit Maryse

\- Oh ils sont trop mignons complimenta une autre infirmière

\- Je sais, ils sont mes quatre petits trésors se vanta Maryse

Le Kitsune leva les yeux au ciel devant la vantardise de sa mère au sujet de ses enfants, beaucoup de médecins complimentèrent sa mère sur ses petits-enfants.

\- Dis-moi maman, tu as voulu m'accompagner pour te vanter auprès de ton service à quel point tu as de très beaux petits-enfants demanda Alec suspicieusement

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis, je t'ai dit que je voulais passer encore un peu de temps avec mes chéris c'est tout s'offusqua Maryse faussement

\- Mais oui, maman mais oui ironisa Alec

\- Bon d'accord, je voulais me vanter que j'avais de beaux petits-enfants bouda Maryse

Il balança la tête en regardant sa mère agir comme une enfant par rapport à ses petits-enfants, il mit les enfants dans la voiture.

\- Tu pourrais passer au poste et remettre ça pour ton père pour moi proposa Maryse en lui donnant des tubes d'aspirine

\- Entendu en même temps je vais y aller avant de faire les courses accepta Alec

\- Merci et au revoir mes amours, roucoula Maryse en les embrassant

Il embrassa sa mère avant de partir au poste de police, il vint au bureau de son père avec Luke.

\- Mais ce sont mes petits policiers en herbe remarqua Luke en se levant

Les deux grands-pères prirent les enfants dans leurs bras, ils les embrassèrent ce qui les firent rire. Alec sourit et sortit les tubes d'aspirine pour son père,

\- Maman m'a envoyé te donner ça révéla Alec en le donnant

\- Merci, tu vas y aller demanda Robert en embrassant ses petits-fils

\- Je vais aller faire les courses et prendre leurs médicaments répondit Alec

\- Si tu veux, on pourrait surveiller les enfants proposa Luke

\- Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de profiter un peu des enfants renchérit Robert

L'hydride regarda son père et son beau-père qui lui faisaient les yeux doux avec les quadruplés,

\- D'accord, je vais vous les laisser les enfants d'ailleurs voilà leurs sacs avec leurs biberons et leurs couches, il faut qu'à midi ils mangent les petits pots de légumes que j'ai fait pour eux si je ne suis pas revenu et faut qu'ils fassent leur sieste de deux heures expliqua Alec

\- C'est bon Alec, on va gérer et tu peux partir tranquille rassura Luke

\- Luke a raison, on pourra gérer les enfants n'est-ce pas roucoula Robert

\- Très bien à tout à l'heure mes chéris, sourit Alec

Il s'en alla en laissant ses enfants avec Robert et Luke, leur chef sortit de son bureau.

\- GARROWAY, LIGHWOOD appela le capitaine

Ils rentrèrent dans le bureau avec les enfants, le capitaine lisait un dossier sans les regarder.

\- Je veux la situation au sujet des narcotrafiquants demanda leur chef

Luke allait dire la situation quand Rin babilla en riant, le chef leva la tête et trouva les quatre enfants dans les bras de leurs grands-pères.

\- Je vois jeune homme, donc vous avez aussi participé à l'opération demanda le chef amusé

Il ria en babillant, Aydan faisait de même en babillant. Le chef éclata de rire et congédia ses employés pour qu'ils puissent surveiller leurs petits-enfants, les enfants firent fureur au poste de police et les deux papys se vantèrent. Alec était de retour pour venir récupérer les enfants,

\- C'est l'heure de dire au revoir à vos papys gloussa Alec

\- Déjà, tu ne veux pas qu'on les ramène plus tard proposa Luke en voulant passer encore un peu de temps avec ses petites enfants

\- Désolé mais je dois rentrer pour donner leurs médicaments sourit Alec

\- Oh c'est dommage mes chéris mais votre papa ne veut pas que papy vous montrer comment mettre le gyrophare soupira Robert

Il mit les enfants dans la poussette avant de les emmener dans la voiture, il rentra avec eux dans la voiture. Il les déposa dans leur transat et les vit sur le point de dormir,

\- Eh bien vous vous êtes bien amusé avec vos papys au poste de police remarqua Alec

Il fit son ménage quand il vit Jace avec Isabelle se posaient sur le balcon et les invita à venir,

\- Que se passe-t-il questionna Alec

\- Le conseil nous envoie en mission et aussi te donner tes cours répondit Isabelle en embrassant les enfants

\- Clary est en route pour venir veiller les enfants avec Izzy rassura Jace

\- Je vois souffla Alec

Il donna des recommandations à sa sœur avant de partir avec son frère, ils se dirigèrent vers un village infecté de démon. Alec regarda son frère qui sourit et se matérialisa sous sa forme féminine en s'avançant vers la lumière, les démons vinrent le rejoindre avant qu'il commence à les massacrer un par un. Il le rejoignit à son tour pour l'aider quand un démon se transforma sous sa véritable forme, Jace reprit sa forme animale ainsi qu'Alec. Celui-ci n'ayant pas encore maîtrisé tout son pouvoir se fit facilement battre, Jace décapita le démon avant de venir près de son frère.

\- Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes remarqua Jace

\- Je n'ai pas encore maîtrisé les pouvoirs que j'ai reçus de Raziel expliqua Alec

\- Je comprends acquiesça Jace

Ils se rendirent à la maison, ils virent les filles entrain de s'amuser avec les enfants. Alec haussa un sourcil en regardant l'état de sa belle-sœur, celle-ci avait les cheveux défaits et le haut plein de tâche.

\- Les garçons, déduit Alec

\- Des vrais Magnus en miniature, soupira Clary dépitée

Ils entendirent un hurlement et vit Jace avec Eva dans les bras qui venait de vomir sur ses vêtements, il fit un sourire d'excuse à son frère qui grommela contre sa nièce qui le narguait. Plus tard Magnus rentra et vit le petit monde dans son salon,

\- Dis donc je croyais que j'aurai trouvé ma famille seule sans la présence du parasite qui me sert de sœur nargua Magnus

\- Connard insulta Clary en lui faisant un doigt d'honneur

Il ricana et embrassa son mari et ses enfants, ils discutèrent avec la fratrie. Pendant ce temps Agramon regardait l'extérieur assis dans son bureau, il tapota d'un rythme régulier en pensant à ce qu'il s'était passé lors de sa précédente altercation avec Kanzeon.

\- Sale garce, je te montrais qui commande pesta Agramon dans sa barbe

Sa secrétaire le prévint de l'arrivée d'Underhill dans l'immeuble, il l'accueillit dans son bureau.

\- Alors tout est en place pour passer à la première phase de notre plan demanda Agramon

\- Oui, tout est prêt sourit Underhill

\- Je te laisse les commandes avant de passer à l'étape supérieur sourit Agramon

\- Entendu accepta Underhill

Dans un lieu sacré, une femme aux cheveux noire regardait la scène avec peur. La porte s'ouvrit sur Susano-o qui entra et vit la jeune femme regarder vers la terre, elle se retourna pour montrer sa beauté vers le dieu, elle avait des yeux bleus foncé. Sur son front un chakra en forme de fleur, elle portait un kimono rouge avec des motifs de cerisiers dessus avec une obi d'or. Ses cheveux avaient des riches ornements en laissant une partie dans son dos, le dieu s'approcha d'elle et vit son visage triste.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es triste questionna Susano-o

\- Je suis triste parce que je vois ce banni qui va faire du mal à cette famille qui a sauvé notre fils répondit la déesse

\- Kushinada, ne t'en fait pas pour ça. J'ai chargé Kanzeon de faire la technique que tu lui as enseignée rassura Susano-o en la prenant dans ses bras

Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari, celui-ci caressa ses cheveux.

\- Au pire j'interviendrai moi-même dans cette affaire déclara le dieu

\- Cela me réchauffe le cœur que tu prennes soin d'eux sourit Kushinada

\- Je prends soin d'eux car ils ont sauvé notre enfant après tout et nous avons une dette éternelle envers eux alors sèche tes larmes ma chérie consola Susano-o

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa timidement, le dieu serra sa bien-aimée dans ses bras. Inari qui avait observé la scène sourit et s'en alla discrètement, elle marcha avant d'entendre le chant de la déesse. Elle descendit dans son temple et envoya Raziel prévenir Alec de son entraînement pour la maîtrise de ses pouvoirs, celui-ci accepta de venir au temple. Quelques jours plus tard Alec se rendait dans le parking pour prendre sa voiture et récupérer ses enfants, quand une fille blonde vint le voir pour lui dire qu'un professeur l'attendait dans la classe. Il y alla,

\- Mince je ne lui ai pas demandé qui était le professeur pensa Alec en entrant dans la classe

Il sentit un coup derrière sa tête, il s'écroula sous le coup dans les bras d'Underhill. Celui-ci souffla de sa réussite, il caressa la joue du Kitsune.

\- Tu es à moi maintenant sourit Underhill de joie

Il porta Alec discrètement jusqu'à sa voiture, il roula jusqu'à dans un entrepôt. Il posa l'hybride sur un lit rapiécé doucement avant de l'attacher doucement, il lui caressa la joue et ses lèvres.

\- Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime souffla Underhill

Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres et se leva pour aller prendre un déformateur de voix et le téléphone d'Alec, il composa le numéro de Magnus. Celui-ci était en plein cours avec ses élèves, Kuro qui dormait dans son sac trouva le téléphone sous vibreur. Il sortit discrètement et posa le téléphone à ses pieds, le professeur trouva son mobile. Il s'excusa devant ses élèves,

\- Allo mon amour que se passe-t-il questionna Magnus en répondant

\- J'ai kidnappé votre mari et si vous vous le revoir en vie, veuillez ne pas contacter la police menaça Underhill avec le déformateur

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

\- Si vous vous le revoir, vous allez faire tout ce que je vous dirai dans le prochain appel décréta Underhill

\- Dites à mon mari que je viendrai le chercher dans un quart d'heure après avoir fait mon cours et que vous êtes un mort raccrocha Magnus

Il termina son cours en vitesse, il sortit de sa classe en contactant sa belle-mère. Celle-ci localisa son fils dans un entrepôt,

\- Je vois où il est,très bien par contre est-ce que tu peux dire à ma mère de garder encore un peu les enfants et de la rassurer proposa Magnus

\- Bien sûr et tu veux que j'envoie Robert en renfort demanda Maryse

\- Non, ça ira. Kuro est avec moi répondit Magnus

\- Entendu, je raccroche alors prévint Maryse

\- Merci remercia Magnus en accélérant

Il arriva près de l'entrepôt, Underhill après que Magnus l'ait raccroché au nez fut sceptique. Alec se réveilla en gémissant de douleur,

\- Par Inari ça fait mal grimaça Alec

\- Fais attention conseilla une voix

Il ouvrit les yeux qui étaient flous avant de voir Underhill devant lui,

\- Toi reconnut Alec

\- Bonjour mon amour salua l'étudiant

Il bougea pour se lever avant de voir qu'il était enchaîné, il tira sur la chaîne. L'homme le défendit de tirer sur les menottes,

\- Tu vas te blesser défendit Underhill

\- Putain détache-moi ordonna Alec

\- D'abord tu vas m'écouter ensuite je te détacherai répondit Underhill

Alec fulmina et ferma les yeux avant de rouvrir les yeux, il prit son apparence de Kitsune. L'étudiant fut surpris de voir l'apparence nouvelle du Kitsune,

\- Mais qu'est-ce que…commença Underhill

\- Je suis un Kitsune répondit Alec en crachant du feu sur les menottes

Il se reprit et éteignit le feu de renard d'Alec,

\- Reste tranquille, je t'en prie demanda Underhill en le maintenant sur le matelas

Il gigota sous les mains d'Underhill, celui-ci réussit à le maintenir avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur celle d'Alec pour l'empêcher de crier. Il lui mordit les lèvres, comme punition Underhill lui mordit ses lèvres jusqu'au sang. Alec écarquilla les yeux en sentant son sang sur sa langue, il savait ce qui allait se passer si ses parents n'alertaient pas sa fratrie de son enlèvement. Le mortel se redressa et se lécha les babines, il sentit un désir brûlant couler dans ses veines.

\- Ne fais pas ça supplia Alec en gigotant

Il commença à caresser son corps doucement en laissant agir son instinct animal, une explosion vint l'arrêta. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant un oiseau en feu devant l'entrepôt, Alec fut soulager de voir Suzaku.

\- ALEXANDER cria Magnus en entrant dans l'entrepôt

\- Ne bouge plus ou sinon je le tue menaça Underhill en sortant une arme pour la pointer sur sa tempe

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien demanda Magnus en le regardant

\- Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas rassura Alec

\- Très bien sourit Magnus

Underhill les menaça encore une fois, le maître Shikigami se concentra et déploya son aura. Le mortel ressentit un étau le serrer comme une étreinte, il lâcha son arme sous la peur et tomba à genoux en le regardant.

\- Qui es-tu souffla Underhill

\- Je m'appelle Magnus Bane, je suis le quatre cents cinquièmes maîtres Shikigami et tu as enlevé mon mari déclara Magnus en invoquant les quatre gardiens

Il recula en voyant les quatre dieux, Kuro sauta de l'épaule de son maître et se transforma sous sa puissance sous sa forme humaine. Il était habillé d'un microshort et d'un débardeur qui montrait son ventre, il sourit en allant détacher Alec,

\- Merci Kuro remercia Alec

\- De rien, tu viens proposa Kuro

Il se leva et s'approcha de son mari qui se calma, ils entendirent les sirènes de police. Robert et Luke arrivèrent et les trouvèrent,

\- Est-ce que tout va bien demanda Robert

\- Tout va bien mais je crois qu'Underhill est devenu fou répondit Magnus avec dédain

Celui-ci avait peur et tremblait en bavant, il l'embarqua après lui avoir passé les menottes. Alec se blottit dans les bras de son amant, il l'embrassa passionnément.

\- Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal demanda Magnus en le regardant

\- Il à bu mon sang répondit Alec

Il grimaça en sachant ce qu'il en avait résulté,

\- Tu es arrivé à temps rassura Alec

\- Tu es sûr s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai déjà vu pire tu sais alors si tu parles de ma santé mentale ça va rassura Alec en l'embrassant

Ils rentrèrent chez eux après avoir récupéré leurs enfants, ce soir-là Alec laissa Magnus lui faire l'amour avec fougue après avoir eu peur de l'avoir perdu. Plus tard ils avaient appris qu'Underhill s'était fait interner dans un hôpital psychiatrique à cause de ses délires psychiques au sujet de Magnus et des quatre gardiens, quelques jours plus tard Alec se rendit au sanctuaire et trouva Raziel entrain de balayer la cour.

\- Bonjour Raziel salua Alec

\- Bonjour Alec, comment vas-tu j'ai vu ton enlèvement et je pense que tout va bien sourit Raziel

\- Oui, j'ai déjà vu pire que cet enlèvement mais ce n'est pas tout ça mais je suis venu pour mon entraînement pour maîtriser mes pouvoirs expliqua Alec

Il hocha la tête et l'emmena dans la salle de méditation pour lui apprendre à développer sa vision, Alec eut du mal au début avant de voir au-delà du temple. Le gardien le fit s'entraîner sous sa forme animale avant qu'il rentre fatiguer de son entraînement, il s'avachit dans le canapé.

\- Tu me fais penser à moi quand je m'entraîne avec mon père remarqua Magnus

\- Contrairement à toi Raziel n'essaye pas de me tuer rectifia Alec épuisé

Il rigola avant de lui masser le corps, il soupira de soulagement. Il l'attira à lui avant de se souvenir ses enfants,

\- Les enfants, questionna Alec

\- Ils sont endormis répondit Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

Il se laissa aller dans l'étreinte de son mari, il l'emmena dans la chambre. Il lui fit l'amour avant de s'endormir dans ses bras, pendant ce temps Agramon ragea de l'internement d'Underhill.

\- Ce connard était vraiment inutile claqua Agramon

Il réfléchit un moyen pour récupérer les quatre gardiens, avant de ricaner diaboliquement.

\- Asmodée, prépares-toi à souffrir ricana Agramon

Kanzeon était entrain de méditer quand elle sentit une présence près d'elle, elle leva la tête et vit la déesse Kushinada près d'elle. Elle s'inclina devant elle,

\- Déesse, c'est une agréable surprise de vous voir salua Kanzeon

\- Je suis venu bavarder un peu avec toi sourit Kushinada

\- Le seigneur Susano-o est encore puni conclu Kanzeon

La déesse soupira en boudant ce qui confirma la gardienne, elles bavardèrent ensemble avant qu'elle s'en aille.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre les examens finale d'Alec et les transformations des quadruplé. Bisous glacées.**


	48. Chapter 46

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **HekateWitch1: Je crois que tu vas partir à nouveau sur orbite je le pense XD**

 **Maia 0067: Oui les grands-parents complètement gaga devant les enfants il faut dire qu'il sont craquants XD**

 **Nono 0109 : Ne t'en fais pas il va avoir son compte dans le prochain chapitre**

 **Lavigne 126 : Pas tout les rouages sont en train de tourner toujours pour mettre un complètement chaud**

 **Alec Barton : Je crois que j'ai mis les pouvoirs dans ce chapitre et que tu vas rire**

 **Guest : Je prends note de ton vote**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !** **N'oubliez pas de voter ! Vous avez jusqu'à mercredi prochain !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 46, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 46**_

Jocelyn roucoula avec son petit-fils dans les bras en l'embrassant dans le cou, celui-ci gloussait sous les baiser de sa grand-mère. Luke faisait sautiller Eva sur son ventre qui riait au éclats sous le sautillement, Aydan était dans les bras de Clary qui soufflait sous son ventre en riant. Rin était dans les bras d'Alec et observait la scène avec curiosité, sa grand-mère vint le prendre à son tour dans ses bras ce qui le fit sourire. Ils avaient six mois et ils étaient très dégourdis et très éveillés, la famille était toujours aussi gaga d'eux. Rare où Robert et Luke ne téléphonaient pas au couple pour qu'ils puissent garder les enfants au poste de police depuis qu'Alec les avait laissés pour faire des courses. Les garçons continuaient à embêter Clary et Jace quand ils les gardaient pour le couple, ils les retrouvaient avec les t-shirts pleins de tache humide avec du lait vomi. Jace avait clamé que les garçons étaient bien les fils de Magnus alors qu'Alec s'excusait des bêtises de ses fils qui eux lançaient des regards moqueurs à leur oncle et leur tante, Clary ne disait rien mais fusillait du regard son frère à la place qui était mort de rire. Le Kitsune regarda l'heure et vit l'heure du repas des quadruplés, il se leva et alla dans la cuisine pour préparer la purée pour eux.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide proposa Jocelyn

\- Bien sûr j'aurai besoin du blender accepta Alec

\- Je vais te le passer et t'aider à faire la purée pour mes petits trésors gloussa Jocelyn en embrassant Rin

Ils se levèrent pour aller dans la cuisine, Jocelyn sortit le blender pour qu'Alec puisse préparer la purée pour les enfants. Il fit bouillir l'eau en mettant les légumes dans le cuiseur, Jocelyn regarda son gendre entrain de préparer la purée.

\- Ça me fait un peu penser à Eva quand elle préparait les légumes vapeur pour Magnus quand il était bébé raconta Jocelyn

\- Ah bon, comment était-elle demanda Alec

Eva était une femme pleine de vie, elle était toujours souriante. Elle adorait jardiner dans son jardin, après avoir rencontré Azazel elle était plus que heureuse et comblée avant qu'elle ne sache que son mari la trompait raconta Jocelyn

\- Mais elle a retrouvé l'amour dans les bras d'Asmodée sourit Alec

\- Oui, surtout quand elle était tombée enceinte de Magnus. C'était le bonheur suprême pour elle renchérit Jocelyn

\- Au moins elle t'a laissée Magnus rassura Alec

\- Malgré qu'il n'ait pas mon fils, je l'ai toujours considéré comme tel déclara Jocelyn

\- Et il t'aime beaucoup comme si tu étais sa propre mère avoua Alec

Elle fut touchée par les mots de son gendre au sujet de son fils, Clary entra dans la cuisine avec un reste de lait sur son débardeur.

\- Est-ce que la purée est prête parce que les enfants s'impatientent gloussa Clary

\- C'est presque prêt répondit Alec en riant

Ils amenèrent les plats dans le salon, Jocelyn prit Rin dans les bras pour lui faire manger sa purée, Clary prit Rei alors que Luke gardait Aydan dans les bras et Magnus avait Eva. Chacun donnait la purée au quatuor, Alec sourit en essuyant la bouche de sa fille. Après le repas ils mirent les enfants dans leurs parcs pour faire leur sieste, Clary gloussa à leur vue.

\- Ils sont trop mignons quand ils dorment roucoula Clary

Le couple sourit devant l'émerveillement de la rousse, Jocelyn les prévint pour le déjeuner.

\- Clary, va te changer parce que tu sens le lait caillé demanda Jocelyn

\- Ah oui tu sens à des kilomètres à la ronde se moqua Magnus

Elle monta à l'étage en lui faisant un doigt d'honneur ce qui le fit rire, le Kitsune balança la tête blasée des chamailleries entre sa belle-sœur et son mari. Ils mangèrent le repas en discutant,

\- Magnus, j'aurai besoin de toi comme modèle s'il te plaît demanda Clary

\- Entendus, d'ailleurs nous allons faire un tour à la galerie si tu veux proposa Magnus

\- Cool et on pourra en exposer d'autres que j'ai en attendant décréta Clary

\- Tu veux venir mon chou proposa Magnus en regardant Alec

\- Et les enfants ? questionna Alec

\- Je pourrai les surveiller en attendant en plus je suis habituée avec mes trésors intervient Jocelyn

\- D'accord accepta Alec

Après le repas ils allèrent dans la cave, Alec rougit en regardant son mari se déshabiller et prendre une pose sexy et sensuelle devant sa sœur qui commença à peindre. Elle réfléchit avant d'avoir une idée en regardant son beau-frère,

\- J'ai une idée, Alec tu pourrais poser avec Magnus s'il te plait proposa Clary

\- Tu es sûr demanda Alec en regardant son amant

\- Si biscuit ne bave pas sur ton corps de rêve, ça me va accepta Magnus

La rousse tira la langue vers son frère qui mima qu'il allait couper sa langue si elle continuait de la tirer, l'hybride se déshabilla en retirant sa chemise.

\- Garde ton pantalon et assis-toi à califourchon sur Magnus commanda Clary

Il hocha la tête et se mit sur Magnus sans rougir, celui-ci sourit suggestifs en posant les mains sur les hanches de son amant. Clary commença à peindre les deux hommes sur son tableau d'un air concentré, elle donna le dernier coup de pinceau et sourit en contemplant son œuvre,

\- C'est terminé sourit Clary

\- Fais voir demanda Magnus

Alec s'approcha du tableau avec Magnus et le regarda, la peinture montra les deux hommes se regardant dans les yeux avec amour et sensualité. La jeune femme avait mis des détails sur leur portrait en mettant des étoiles,

\- C'est très beau Clary franchement tu as un bon coup de pinceau complimenta Alec en remettant son t-shirt

\- Alexander a raison, c'est presque beau qu'on a l'impression que tu as fait une photo de nous renchérit Magnus

\- Merci vous deux mais il faut voir la réaction des clients pour déterminer si c'est bon ou pas déclara Clary

\- Elle sera plus que vendable, je le pense sourit Magnus

Elle hocha la tête et mit le tableau dans le plastique pour le sécher pendant le transport, Alec aida Magnus à transporter les autres tableaux dans la voiture pour les exposer dans la galerie de Clary. Le trio alla dans la galerie, Magnus mit les œuvres à exposer. A peine exposer que les clients commencèrent à acheter en masse les tableaux, le tableau du couple fit fureur car il y avait plusieurs commandes. Clary fut réjoui de la réussite de ses tableaux,

\- Alors j'ai maintenant besoin de vous deux peut-être que je peignerai les quadruplés plus tard pensa Clary

\- Pas faux, déjà que notre tableau à Alexander et moi c'est vendu très cher et je pense que tu vas devoir le refaire en plus de celui des enfants car je pense un tableau représentant des bébés comme tu le fais ferait plus que fureur conseilla Magnus

\- Qu'en penses-tu Alec demanda Clary

\- Je pense comme Magnus, tu auras beaucoup de réussite renchérie Alec

\- Merci vous deux remercia Clary

\- Bon, allons déposer tes chèques à la banque proposa Magnus

\- Combien ça fait au total questionna Clary

Le professeur fit le total des montants des chèques, il se tourna vers sa sœur avec un sourire.

\- Trois milliard quatre million cinq cent dix dollars et vingt centimes au total répondit Magnus

\- Ça fait un paquet d'argent en plus de celui de la banque compta Clary

\- Assez pour agrandir la galerie proposa Magnus

Elle réfléchit devant la proposition en regardant sa galerie, elle fit la moue avant de sourire. Ils allèrent à la banque et déposèrent les chèques avant de rentrer chez les parents de Magnus, Jocelyn était entrain de jouer avec Aydan et Rei pendant que Luke s'occupait de Rin et d'Eva.

\- Alors la vente de tes tableaux questionna Jocelyn

\- Vendu comme des petits pains et le tableau que j'ai fait de ses deux là eh bien à fait tellement fureur que beaucoup m'ont commandé plusieurs tableaux de ce type raconta Clary

\- Au total des ventes, trois milliards quatre millions cinq cent dix dollars et vingt centimes renchérit Magnus en s'installant dans le canapé avec Alec dans ses bras

\- Eh bien ça fait des paquets remarqua Luke

\- Magnus m'a suggéré d'agrandir la galerie avec l'argent des ventes pensa Clary

\- Magnus à raison comme ça tu pourras exposer plus de tableau dans la galerie expliqua Luke pour approuver les dires de son fils

\- Tu penses la même chose maman demanda Clary

\- Oui, ton frère a raison sur le fait d'agrandir la galerie, par exemple tu pourrais faire un autre genre d'exposition proposa Jocelyn

\- J'y réfléchirai plus tard sourit Clary

\- Les enfants ont été sages demanda Alec en prenant Rei dans ses bras

\- Tout va bien à part que Rei c'est mis à pleurer en te cherchant répondit Jocelyn en regardant son petit-fils

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas,depuis qu'il est né il est toujours avec Alec,ce petit garçon à son papa nargua Magnus

\- Ah bon s'étonna Luke

\- Oui, c'est dur quand je le laisse avec Jocelyn le matin vu qui veut rester avec moi expliqua Alec en caressant les cheveux de son fils

Il gloussa sous les caresses de son père dans ses cheveux, il se blottit encore plus contre Alec. Ils rentrèrent plus tard chez eux, Alec déposa Rei et Eva dans le parc et Magnus fit de même de avec Rin et Aydan. Eva et Aydan s'étaient endormis dans la voiture alors que Rin somnolait avec Rei mais celui-ci se réveilla en gigotant les bras vers Alec, il le prit dans ses bras ensuite défit leur sac. Magnus alla corriger ses copies en surveillant les trois autres, le Kitsune mit Rei dans le porte-bébé qu'il avait acheté quand l'un d'eux allait faire les courses avec les enfants. Le petit garçon était entrain d'observer son père préparer le repas, il recula en l'embrassant dans les cheveux. Alec fouilla dans le réfrigérateur pour sortir un anneau dentaire et lui donna, Rei le mit dans sa bouche en bavant dessus ce qui fit plaisir son père. Il entendit un pleur dans le salon avant d'entendre la voix de son mari, il vint dans la cuisine avec Eva pour venir prendre un anneau dentaire pour elle.

\- Les garçons dorment encore questionna Alec

\- Oui mais ils ne vont pas tarder à se réveiller pour manger supposa Magnus

Il termina de mixer les aliments avant de les mettre dans les assiettes pour eux, Magnus vint chercher les biberons d'eau. Aydan et Rin gémirent en regardant l'assiette de repas, ils s'assirent sur un tabouret et leur donnèrent à manger. Magnus goûta leur nourriture,

\- Tu as mis du poisson remarqua Magnus

\- Un conseil de Jocelyn pour savoir s'ils aiment avant de passer à la viande expliqua Alec

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

Ils terminèrent leur repas, Alec les changea et mit leurs pyjamas. Magnus les berça en rigolant avec eux,

\- Rin mon chéri je crois que ton blondin de parrain fera une crise en te voyant dans ce pyjama de canard ricana Magnus en caressant la joue de son fils

\- Je me demande qui a pu acheter ce pyjama demanda Alec suspicieux envers son mari

\- Je te jure que ce n'est pas moi s'offusqua Magnus faussement

Il balança la tête et embrassa ses enfants avant de sortir de la chambre, le professeur fit de même et alla passer commande pour leur dîner. Alec en profita pour faire ses devoirs,

\- Tu vas passer tes examens finaux n'est-ce pas demanda Magnus

\- Oui encore quatre semestres en suite j'aurai mon diplôme pour devenir avocat sourit Alec

\- J'ai hâte de te voir dans ta tenue d'avocat susurra Magnus en se penchant vers lui

Il leva la tête et l'embrassa tendrement, la sonnette d'entrée sonna ce qui les fit se séparer. Le professeur alla ouvrir et paya le livreur, ils mangèrent en regardant la télé. Quelques jours plus tard Alec après les cours allait prendre sa voiture quand Isabelle vint le voir,

\- Dis tu peux me prêter ta voiture s'il te plaît, Jace et Clary vont faire une virée entre eux et moi je veux faire la même chose avec Simon proposa Isabelle

\- Je croyais que Simon avait un van demanda Alec

\- Son van est au garage pour une révision répondit Isabelle

\- Si tu me déposes au bahut pour que je puisse rentrer avec Magnus proposa Alec

\- D'accord accepta Isabelle

Il monta dans sa voiture et conduit jusqu'à son ancien lycée, sa sœur prit sa voiture et il la laissa partir après l'avoir averti de faire gaffe avec sa voiture. Il entendit la sonnerie de fin des cours sonner ce qui le fit entrer dans le lycée et il se dirigea vers la classe de son amant, celui-ci était entrain de discuter avec Kuro qui était assis sur le bureau.

\- Bonjour vous deux salua Alec en entrant dans la classe

\- Bonjour Alec salua Kuro en sautant sur l'épaule de son second maître

\- Que fais-tu ici, je croyais que tu serais allé récupérer les enfants chez maman constata Magnus

\- Disons qu'Isabelle a voulu emprunter ma voiture et je lui ai dit de me déposer ici pour qu'on puisse rentrer ensemble expliqua Alec

\- C'est super se réjouit Kuro

Magnus sourit aussi avant de penser à quelque chose, il sourit encore plus. Ils rentrèrent dans la voiture, ils s'en allèrent chez Jocelyn. Kuro sauta de l'épaule de son maître pour jouer avec son fils, Jocelyn les accueillit avec Eva qui venait de se réveiller de sa sieste.

\- Je suis désolé du retard mais Isabelle a emprunté ma voiture s'excusa Alec

\- Ce n'est rien les garçons sont toujours endormis dans leur parc rassura Jocelyn

\- Eh bien nous avons du temps pour faire quelques courses qu'en penses-tu proposa Magnus

\- D'accord, on pourra acheter des affaires pour les enfants accepta Alec

\- Et toi Kuro tu restes et passes du temps avec ton fils décréta Magnus

Son familier hocha la tête et frotta la tête de son fils, ils allèrent dans la voiture et se dirigèrent vers le centre commercial. Alec regardait les vêtements de bébé dans les rayons, Magnus prenait chaque vêtement de bébé dans le rayon en les mettant dans le panier. Alec tomba sur un pyjama en forme de renard,

\- C'est trop mignon, on le prend mon chéri supplia Magnus

\- Entendu, on le prend sourit Alec

Ils payèrent les achats et ils glandèrent dans les couloirs du centre commercial, le patron de la boîte fut attiré par un magasin et sourit en voyant l'enseigne.

\- Chéri tu pourrais aller commander quelques à manger le temps que je vais dans un magasin m'acheter quelques choses proposa Magnus

\- Entendu sourit Alec

Il se dirigea vers l'enseigne du magasin et acheta ce qu'il cherchait, il retrouva son mari dans un café et prit une pause avec lui avant de rentrer et récupérer les enfants. Ils déposèrent les enfants dans leur transat pendant qu'ils rangeaient les vêtements, le Kitsune prépara le repas des enfants et les fit manger. Il leur firent prendre leur bain et il les coucha avec Magnus, après ça l'hybride rangea un peu l'appartement pendant que Magnus alla dans la chambre. Il termina avant de rentrer dans la chambre et tomba sur son amant,

\- Magnus surpris Alec

\- Surprise mon chéri sourit Magnus en tournant sur lui-même

\- Mais quand as-tu acheter ça questionna Alec en s'approchant d'un pas félin

\- Quand tu es partis commander à manger, j'ai en profité pour acheter ce sous-vêtement fait de bonbon répondit Magnus

Le professeur était habillé que d'un string pour hommes en bonbon, Alec se lécha les lèvres en le regardant et caressa son torse ce qui le fit grogner. Il l'embrassa ce qui le fit plaquer contre le lit,

\- Donc tous ses bonbons sont à moi déduit Alec d'un ronronnement

\- Plus que oui et attention de ne pas croquer s'il te plait susurra Magnus

Il l'embrassa avant de se relever et fouilla dans son dressing, il revint avec les menottes en fourrure. Le professeur mit ses mains sur le montant du lit,

\- Ce soir, c'est moi qui vait te dévorer mon lapin sourit Alec vicieusement

Il ricana avant de grogner de plaisir sous la langue de son amant, celui-ci descendit avant d'arriver vers les bonbons. Il donna un coup de langue sur les bonbons ce qui arracha un râle de plaisir à son mari, il défit doucement la ficelle de bonbon pour révéler le membre durci. Il souffla dessus et le taquina, Magnus rejeta sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir. L'hydride continua de taquiner le membre avant de le prendre dans sa bouche et renflouer un reflexe de renvoi pour le prendre dans sa gorge, il relâcha le sexe de son amant avant de prendre une friandise et le mit entre ses dents et embrassa son amant qui l'embrassa en suçotant l'aliment sucré. Il se déshabilla et montra son intimité à son amant et se prépara lui-même ce qui rendit la vision érotique pour Magnus,

\- Putain Alexander jura Magnus

Il ricana avant de chevaucher son amant et le fit pénétrer en lui, il haleta de plaisir en se sentant rempli. Il mit ses mains sur son torse et commença à bouger lentement, ils poussèrent des gémissements de plaisir. Alec s'arrêta et se transforma sous sa forme de Kitsune et bougea en griffant sur son torse, Magnus poussa un râle de plaisir en donnant un coup de rein à son amant. Il couina sous les coups de reins, il l'embrassa en tirant légèrement sur sa lèvre. Il bougea de plus en plus en tenant le montant du lit, le Kitsune rejeta la tête en arrière sous la jouissance alors que son amant vint après lui. Il glapit en sentant son amant le remplir, il se retira et le détacha du lit. Magnus vint le prendre dans ses bras, il prit l'un des bonbons pour le faire rouler sur lui avant de les manger.

\- Ton père à téléphoner au sujet de ton oncle questionna Alec

Asmodée avait révélé la vérité au sujet d'Agramon à Magnus, celui-ci était stupéfait de savoir sur le frère de son père. Il avait appris pourquoi est-ce que son père où Kanzeon ne mentionnait pas son nom au temple car celui-ci était à tout jamais banni du lieu, il avait juré de toujours protéger les quatre gardiens.

\- Oui, il m'a dit que Kanzeon le surveille au cas où il essaye de faire un faux mouvement répondit Magnus

\- Tant mieux, mais j'espère qu'il ne va pas s'approcher des enfants souhaita Alec

Magnus fit un chemin de bonbon sur le ventre d'Alec avant de les manger en léchant le dépôt de sucre sur sa peau, il gémit légèrement sous la langue taquine de son mari.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, jamais il ne s'approchera de nos enfants rassura Magnus

\- Je l'espère souffla Alec

\- Je te le promets promis Magnus

Il vint l'embrasser avant de revenir manger sur le ventre de son amant, celui-ci lui caressa ses cheveux et lui attrapa sa nuque pour qu'il l'embrasse de nouveau. Ils firent de nouveau l'amour et s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, quelques jours plus tard Alec souffla en regardant sa copie blanche. Il commença à répondre aux questions de son examen, il termina et relis ses réponses. Le professeur chargé de la surveillance stoppa l'examen,

\- Bien placer votre copie sur le bord de la table avant de partir signala le professeur

Il le fit et sortir de la salle en soupirant détendu, il se rendit à sa voiture pour récupérer ses enfants. Il se rendit chez Jocelyn,

\- Alors demanda Jocelyn

\- Je m'en suis sorti assez facilement mais je ne sais pas encore les résultats expliqua Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas tu auras ton barreau sourit Jocelyn

\- Merci Jocelyn sourit Alec

Alec alla récupérer ses enfants, pendant les week-ends ils se rendirent chez les Lightwood. Maryse et Robert étaient heureux de retrouver leurs petits-enfants, le Kitsune en profita pour se battre avec Jace. Depuis son entraînement avec Raziel il arrivait à contrôler ses pouvoirs, il pouvait être omniscient ce qui l'arrangeait pour jeter des coups d'œil sur ses quadruplés. Magnus était entrain de discuter avec Isabelle, ils entendirent un cri de surprise. Ils rentrèrent et virent Maryse avec le tablier en feu,

\- Maman qu'est-ce qui s'est passé demanda Isabelle

\- Regarde dans le parc montra Maryse

Ils tournèrent la tête et virent Rin sous la forme de Kitsune avec Aydan, le professeur resta bouche bée devant la transformation de ses jumeaux. Il sortit de la maison pour appeler son mari,

\- ALEXANDER, VIENS ICI C'EST AU SUJET DES ENFANTS cria Magnus au ciel

Il s'arrêta avec Jace et vola vers le sol avant de poser le pied pour filer où ses enfants étaient et les vit sous leurs formes de Kitsune,

\- Incroyable surpris Alec

\- Ils sont en avance ses renardeaux constata Jace en les regardant

Rei cracha une minuscule boule de feu vers Jace qui s'était penché vers eux, il avait les cheveux en feu et les éteignit pour tirer la tronche sur plusieurs kilomètres sous les rires de Max et Isabelle.

\- Je crois qu'on va rigoler maintenant rigola Isabelle

\- Maman, c'est normal qu'ils soient en avance questionna Alec

\- Oui, ça arrive que des enfants soient en avance sur leur transformation expliqua Maryse en caressant les oreilles de Rin

Le petit renardeau geignit de plaisir sous les caresses de sa grand-mère, il lui fit un sourire ce qui la fit fondre de même que Isabelle en prenant Eva. Ils rentrèrent chez eux bien sûr les pouvoirs de feu des enfants firent des dégâts comme les cheveux de Robert et sa barbe ainsi que les cheveux de Jace et les plantes de Maryse. Le professeur sourit amusé en regardant son fils cadet entrain de flotter dans les airs alors que son mari s'entêtait à voler derrière leur fils aîné qui mâchouillait le plafond,

\- Il faut les attacher par terre avec une enclume proposa Magnus

\- Ce n'est pas drôle ronchonna Alec en déposant son fils dans le transat et l'attacha pour qu'il ne s'envole plus

\- Je vais faire leur biberon gloussa Magnus

Il alla faire leur biberon et entendit son téléphone sonner, il répondit à son interlocuteur. Il raccrocha avant de regarder Alec attacher Rei dans le transat,

\- Qui s'était demanda Alec

\- Le club, il faut que je passe voir répondit Magnus

\- Vas-y je pourrai me charger des enfants décréta Alec

\- Tu es sûr demanda Magnus

\- Oui répondit Alec

Il hocha la tête et l'embrassa avant de partir au club, l'hybride en profita pour faire le ménage en laissant ses enfants à la charge de Kuro et de Président Miaou. Jace vint rendre visite à son frère,

\- Ne me dis pas qu'il a une mission car je ne pourrais avec les enfants qui s'envolent refusa Alec

\- Je sais mais je ne suis pas là pour les missions mais profiter de mes neveux et ma nièce même s'ils me rendent dingue gloussa Jace

Il ébouriffa les cheveux d'Aydan avant que celui-ci lui cracha une boule de feu en plein visage, il recracha de la fumée de sa bouche. Alec se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire,

\- Sans commentaire déclara Jace

\- Je n'ai rien dit répondit Alec

Il grogna de mécontentement et alla rincer son visage, son frère fit le ménage et s'assit dans le canapé.

\- Alors quoi de neuf dans ton couple, la routine ne s'est pas encore installé taquina Jace

\- Non, il y a quelques jours Magnus à acheter un sous-vêtement coquin pour moi sourit Alec

\- Ok, je ne veux pas les détails grimaça Jace

Il éclata de rire devant la grimace de dégoût de son frère, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Il se leva pour préparer la purée de ses enfants pendant que Jace les surveillait, Alec ferma les yeux et se concentra pour observer son mari qui travaillait dans son bureau au club. Il sourit et termina son observation, il ramena la purée pour les quadruplés.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'attaque d'Agramon et la colère de Kanzeon. Bisous glacées.**


	49. Chapter 47

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: Des minis Malec en version Kitsune XD**

 **Meli79 : Je prends note de ton choix c'est que les résumés ça vous fait rêver XD**

 **Hekatewitch1: Dans ce chapitre ils comencent à voler au plafond et pour le lemon euh je te conseille d'éviter de lire le prochain chapitre**

 **Lavigne 126 : Tu verra demain et je te laisse un indice des menottes XD**

 **Nono 0109 : Et oui ils vont encore souffrir ses deux-là mais bon les enfants les aiment quand même**

 **Alec Barton: Allez je vais te reserver une scène comme celle-là si tu veux "sourire sadique"**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 47, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 47**_

Alec évita un coup de la part de Jace, il l'attaqua à son tour d'un coup de poing dans le ventre. Celui-ci cracha de la salive et du sang avant de reculer, il frotta la zone endolorie et continua d'attaquer son frère. Le noiraud esquiva sans cesse ses attaques et lui donna un coup du tranchant de la main, il l'évita à son tour avant de reculer de nouveau pour se matérialiser en Kitsune. Il l'attaqua de nouveau en lui donnant un coup de pied retourné, Alec para son pied avec difficulté. Ils combattirent avec une violence inouïe, le blond lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre ce qui le fit cracher de la salive et du sang. Il recula et reçut un coup de pied ce qui le fit tomber par terre, il s'écrasa au sol. Jace fit un sourire moqueur en regardant le nuage de poussière, la poussière fit une tornade qui projeta Alec sous sa forme de Kitsune. Il grimaça en le voyant sous sa forme de Kitsune, Alec griffa dans l'air ce qui créer une vague de vent qui le blessa. Il vit le coup d'Alec en retard ce qui le projeta vers le sol, le Kitsune regarda son frère au sol. Celui-ci se releva et fonça sur lui, ils combattirent ensemble en faisant trembler la montagne et la maison. Isabelle et Max regardèrent le match sans intervenir en grimaça devant un coup trop violent. Robert vint près d'eux et regarda le combat, il soupira longuement.

\- Les enfants n'arrivent pas à dormir déduit Isabelle

\- C'est bien les entraînements mais il faut aussi que les enfants dorment tranquillement et non en plein tremblement de terre dû à leur combat expliqua Robert

Il s'avança et s'envola dans les airs en stoppant leur combat à tous les deux, ils s'arrêtèrent et descendirent au sol. Alec grimaça devant ses blessures et les bleues sur son corps, ils rentrèrent dans la maison et virent les enfants entrain de somnoler dans le parc.

\- Ils ne sont pas encore endormis remarqua Alec

\- Vous faisiez trembler la maison ainsi que la montagne tu crois qu'ils allaient dormir gronda Maryse en mettant les mains sur ses hanches

Il fit un regard penaud avec son frère, il vint près de ses enfants et prit Rei qui gémissait en gigotant les bras pour être dans les bras de son père. Il berça doucement son fils qui s'endormit, il le posa dans le parc mais il se réveilla. Il soupira amusé en le gardant dans ses bras,

\- Rei est vraiment le fils à son papa remarqua Jace amusé

\- Je le sais sourit Alec

Ils restèrent encore un peu le temps que les enfants dorment avant de partir, il rentra chez lui et vit que son mari était déjà présent. Celui-ci vit ses blessures qu'il avait eues avec Jace,

\- Entraînement avec Barbie conclu Magnus

\- Oui, j'ai encore un peu mal grimaça Alec

\- Je te masserai ce soir proposa Magnus

\- Tu as des idées en tête en me proposant ce massage susurra Alec en l'attirant vers lui

\- Peut-être qui sait répondit Magnus en le prenant par la taille

Il rigola avant de l'embrasser, ils entendirent les rires des enfants et les virent au plafond. Ils pouffèrent de rire en les voyant marcher à quatre à patte au plafond,

\- Je vais les faire descendre de nouveau soupira Alec

Il s'envola légèrement pour prendre ses enfants pour les ramener dans les transats et les attacha ce qui les fit gémir de mécontentement,

\- Il n'est pas question que vous voliez dans la maison gronda Magnus en faisant non avec son doigt

Ils babillèrent en grondant leur père, celui-ci les regarda avec un air faussement fâché. Rei regarda Alec et gigota les bras,

\- Non, vous êtes puni tous les quatre déclara Alec en refusant de prendre son fils dans les bras

Eva fit la moue avant de faire les yeux doux à son autre père en sachant que sur Alec ça marchait rarement au point de dire jamais alors que sur son autre papa ça marchait à tous les coups les yeux doux, Magnus essaya de résister au regard de sa fille.

\- Alexander…commença Magnus en se tournant vers son mari

\- Non Magnus, ils doivent apprendre à ne pas voler dans la maison refusa Alec en se dirigeant vers la cuisine

\- Désolé ma chérie mais ton père est strict quand il s'agit des règles souffla Magnus

Ils rigolèrent devant les mimiques du professeur, les quadruplés avaient maintenant sept mois depuis quelques semaines. Ils babillaient beaucoup et commençaient à ramper doucement sous la surveillance d'Alec ou de Magnus, depuis l'apparition de leur pouvoir ils s'envolaient assez souvent au plafond de l'appartement et le Kitsune devait les récupérer avant qu'ils ne se fassent mal. Les garçons étaient toujours aussi malicieux avec Jace et Clary ce qui faisait rire Magnus à ce sujet, seule Eva était sage parfois mais elle aimait aussi faire tourner en bourrique son oncle et sa tante et faire les yeux doux pour se faire pardonner. A ce sujet Isabelle avait déclaré qu'Eva serait une grande manipulatrice quand elle serait grande ce qui faisait soupirer Alec de dépit, il prépara la purée des enfants pendant qu'il réchauffait le dîner pour son mari et lui. Magnus les avaient attachés sur les chaises de bébé tous les quatre avant de leur donner leurs purées à chacun, l'hydride avait commencé à varier la purée. Ils mangeaient en en répandant partout sur leur visage en babillant, Aydan buvait son eau avec sa tasse à deux anses, Rin mangeait sa purée en en mettant partout sur lui, Eva mangeait en renversant la moitié de la cuillère. Rei mangeait à moitié et babillait en rigolant, Magnus et Alec les regardaient en souriant. Après avoir mangé il leur donna des desserts, ils les emmenèrent prendre leur bain et mettre leur pyjama. Magnus changeait sa fille en lui mettant un pyjama avec des papillons dessus, Rei avait un pyjama avec des ours dessus, Aydan avait des imprimés poussins et Rin avait des imprimés de canard sur son pyjama. Alec roula des yeux en voyant le pyjama de Rin, il savait que Magnus avait acheté plusieurs vêtements avec des imprimés de canard en sachant que Jace était le parrain de Rin, ils les couchèrent dans leurs berceaux. Kuro et Président Miaou entrèrent dans la chambre et sautèrent chacun dans un berceau, le familier s'installa dans le berceau de Rei alors que sa compagne s'installait dans le berceau d'Eva. Ils sortirent doucement après avoir allumé la veilleuse et le baby-phone, le Kitsune fit la vaisselle pendant que Magnus regardait la télé. Il vint se blottir dans ses bras,

\- Tu regardes quoi demanda Alec

\- Project Runway et je veux que mon candidat préféré gagne l'émission souhaita Magnus

\- Je vois, je vais plier les vêtements décréta Alec

Il hocha la tête et continua de regarder son émission, il plia les vêtements en mettant une nouvelle tourner en route. Il termina les tâches ménagères et se rendit dans la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche, le professeur entendit l'eau couler dans la salle de bain et sourit malicieusement. Il éteignit la télé et se rendit dans la salle de bain en sautillant, Alec rinça ses cheveux quand il sentit des mains sur ses hanches. Il sourit et se tourna vers son amant,

\- Tu tombe bien, je n'aime pas prendre mon douche seul déclara Alec

Il l'embrassa et le plaqua contre la paroi de la douche avant de lui faire l'amour, ils sortirent de la douche et Magnus choisit son bas de pyjama et rejoignit son mari dans le lit. Alec vint se blottir dans ses bras,

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus en l'embrassant dans ses bras

\- Je t'aime aussi mon amour répondit Alec

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, le lendemain le petit groupe vint voir les enfants pour passer du temps avec eux comme ils étaient en vacances.

\- Je pourrai savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu es là questionna Magnus en s'adressant à sa sœur

\- Parce que je m'ennuie à la maison et je me suis dit tiens pourquoi pas aller embêter mon frère et voir mes neveux et ma nièce en même temps se moqua Clary

\- Je t'emmerde biscuit insulta Magnus

\- Moi aussi je t'aime nargua Clary

Ils commencèrent à se chamailler et se bagarrer parterre, la rousse se retrouva sous son frère qui s'assit sur elle en faisant le geste de la victoire. La fratrie Lightwood rigola à la scène et même les enfants riaient en les regardant,

\- Dégage de mon dos bordel, tu es lourd souffla Clary

\- Hum pas envie ricana Magnus

\- Tu me brises les os du dos avec ton poids grimaça Clary

\- Ce que tu peux avoir vieilli ma pauvre sœur en plus j'ai remarqué un cheveu blanc dans ta chevelure de feux se moqua Magnus

\- QUOI s'écria Clary

Magnus se retrouva parterre éberlué pendant que Clary se précipitait dans la salle de bain pour vérifier ses cheveux, il rigola devant sa farce. Il s'assit près de son mari qui le frappa légèrement,

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai qu'il avait un cheveu blanc dans ses cheveux questionna Alec

\- Bien sûr que non, je disais ça pour la faire chier ricana Magnus

Elle l'insulta assez fortement depuis la chambre, Max et Jace rigolèrent en se tenant le ventre alors que Isabelle était parti voir la rousse en guise de soutient féminin. Rin riait et gigota ses bras vers Jace,

\- Désolé renardeau mais parrain ne peut pas te prendre parce que tu as un pyjama de l'horreur sur toi s'exclama Jace

\- Je me demande qui a eu l'idée de l'acheter se demanda Alec en se tournant vers son mari suspicieusement

Il sourit innocemment ce qui renforça son soupçon, il balança la tête. Isabelle revint avec Clary sous le sourire moqueur de Magnus, elle lui fit un regard meurtrier ce qui renforça son sourire. Aydan gigota ses bras vers sa tante qui le prit dans ses bras, elle roucoula avec lui. Il regarda avec fascination les cheveux roux de sa tante avant de tirer dessus,

\- Tu es bien le fils de ton père grimaça Clary

\- Eh je ne t'ai jamais tiré les cheveux s'offusqua Magnus

\- Magnus soupira Alec

\- Ben quoi s'indigna Magnus

Ils restèrent un moment avec eux, ils rigolèrent quand les garçons commencèrent à marcher au plafond en volant.

\- Continuez de vous extasier dessus mais ce n'est pas vous qui allez devoir aller les récupérer plus tard gronda Alec

\- Oh allez quoi ils sont trop mignons s'émerveilla Isabelle

Il soupira dépité, Rin vola en cercle avant de regarder son parrain. Il fronça les sourcils en brassant les poings et jambes potelés pour aller vers lui, Jace grimaça d'horreur en comprenant que son filleul venait vers lui avec son body avec des imprimés de canard.

\- Jace, porte-le bien conseilla Alec

Il le porta, le petit garçon tapa des mains en bavant. Clary essuie la bave avec le bavoir, ils sentirent une odeur nauséabonde.

\- C'est quoi cette odeur déglutit Max en se bouchant le nez

\- Ça doit être l'un des enfants conclu Alec

Il flotta pour attraper chacun de ses enfants pour savoir qui a fait dans sa couche et vit que c'était Rin, il voulut le prendre mais celui-ci ne voulait pas se décoller de son parrain.

\- Par Inari faite qu'il ne pisse pas sur mon haut souhaita Jace

\- Normalement c'est Rei qui fait ce genre de chose tenta de rassurer Magnus

\- Malgré ça maugréa Jace en allant dans la chambre pour changer son filleul

Magnus regarda son fils et jura pendant un fragment que celui-ci arborait un regard malicieux, les trois autres fatigué de survoler le plafond descendirent en allant dans les bras de leurs tantes et Alec. Rei se blottit dans les bras d'Alec, le professeur lui caressa la joue. Il babilla dans son langage en regardant son père,

\- Quoi, j'ai pas le droit de t'embrasser s'indigna Magnus

Il continua de babiller et se blottit encore plus dans les bras de son autre père en tétant sa tétine,

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire qu'il y a que ton père qui peut t'embrasser demanda Magnus en regardant son fils cadet

Il retira sa tétine et répondit dans son langage et remit sa tétine dans sa bouche, tous étaient amusés devant l'échange entre le fils et le père. Jace revint avec Rin dans les bras, son visage était humide.

\- Que s'est-il passé questionna Alec

\- Il m'a pissé dans la gueule ce petit malicieux accusa Jace

\- Tu avais si soif que ça se moqua Magnus

\- Magnus gronda Alec

Il rigola, Isabelle déposa Aydan dans les bras de Magnus ayant reçu un appel sur son téléphone. Elle revint et embrassa les enfants,

\- Tu t'en vas questionna Alec

\- Oui, Simon a fini sa répétition avec son groupe répondit Isabelle

\- Passe lui mon bonjour demanda Clary

\- Je lui dirai sourit Isabelle

\- Dommage que tu dois aller voir Sheldon souffla Magnus

\- C'est Simon, espèce de crétin insulta Clary

\- D'accord Samy nargua Magnus

Elle poussa un râle contre son frère qui la taquinait encore plus, Alec balança la tête devant les taquineries de son mari envers sa sœur. Pendant ce temps Agramon peaufinait son plan, il se rendit dans un endroit chaotique. Il attendit et entendit des mouvements autour de lui, un homme s'approcha de lui en tirant sa langue fourchue.

\- Que viens-tu faire ici mortel questionna l'homme en sifflant

\- Je voudrais vous proposer un marché proposa Agramon

\- Un marché et qu'est-ce que c'est ce marché demanda l'homme

\- Je te propose la vengeance pour ton clan par rapport à ce que le dieu Susano-o a fait à votre ancêtre Yamato-no-orochi révéla Agramon

Tous sifflèrent d'un air menaçant en entendant le nom du dieu, l'homme leva la main pour stopper les sifflements de son clan.

\- Et que veux-tu en échange de notre vengeance proposa le chef

\- Je veux une chose qu'ils ont en leur possession répondit Agramon

\- Très bien, nous acceptons de t'aider pour nous venger de ce dieu qui nous à humilier et maudit accepta le chef

Il sourit perfidie et lui présenta sa main que son nouvel associé serra en scellant leur pacte, de l'autre côté l'orage éclata au temple Konzen vint fermer les volets partout et trouva sa tante sous la pluie. Celle-ci était sous la pluie et dansait au rythme de l'orage, il assista au spectacle. Il la laissa dans ses occupations, Kanzeon dansait au fur à la mesure que l'orage grondait avant de tomber en transe. Elle se retrouva dans un lieu céleste, elle s'inclina devant le dieu Susano-o et la déesse Kushinada.

\- Seigneur Susano-o et Dame Kushinada salua Kanzeon

\- Kanzeon, si je t'ai fait appeler ici c'est pour te prévenir de faire attention car le bannit s'est fait de nouveaux alliés et qu'il pourrait marcher sur le temple déclara Susano-o

\- Je défendrai le sanctuaire de ma propre vie, car c'est mon devoir en tant que gardienne du sanctuaire cita Kanzeon

\- Si c'est nécessaire alors enlève-lui son pouvoir décréta Susano-o

\- Très bien Seigneur répondit Kanzeon

Elle ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva sous la pluie, elle rentra trempée, son neveu vint avec une serviette pour qu'elle puisse se sécher.

\- Que t'a dit le Seigneur Susano-o demanda Konzen

\- Qu'Agramon s'est fait de nouveaux alliés et qu'il va marcher bientôt sur le sanctuaire révéla Kanzeon

\- Il faut que tu préviennes Asmodée suggéra Konzen

Elle fit un signe de dénégation,

\- Asmodée n'est plus le maître de ce lieu,c'est Magnus qu'il faut qu'on prévienne commenta Kanzeon en regardant son neveu

\- Je comprends, il a encore des enfants de bas âge mais avec son mari Kitsune qui est l'enfant d'Inari. Nous avons peut-être une chance de gagner déduit Konzen

\- Je voudrais être aussi optimiste que toi mais ce sera dur car certain dieu et déesse se mêlent rarement au conflit des autres dieux expliqua Kanzeon

\- Je comprends, ça va être très compliqué glissa Konzen

Elle s'avança et enleva sa robe humide en restant nu devant son neveu, elle ramena ses cheveux humides sur le côté en révélant un tatouage qui parcourait son dos. Des textes mélanger avec des courbes complexes s'entrelaçaient avec les quatre dieux au milieu, le Kanji tempête terminaient la courbe et les textes. Konzen parcourait le dos de sa tante en connaissant une partie des textes qui décrivait les rôles des gardiens de ce temple qui protégeait la famille bénie de Susano-o, il avait une partie sur le dos en tant que futur gardien. Elle s'avança au milieu de la pièce nue devant la statue de Susano-o en attrapant un drap blanc pour se couvrir,

\- Je suis la troisième gardienne de ce temple et c'est mon devoir de la protéger de ses ennemies promis Kanzeon

Il hocha la tête en approuvant les mots de sa tante, quelques jours plus tard la gardienne contacta Asmodée et Magnus pour les prévenir de l'attaque imminente d'Agramon. Ils vinrent immédiatement pour rester défendre le sanctuaire, Alec s'était joint à la défense malgré les réticences de son mari.

\- Tu as participé à la guerre contre Valentin malgré que ce n'était pas ton combat alors laisse-moi participer à celle-ci argumenta Alec

Il avait accepté à contre coeur mais fut heureux que son amant soit prêt de lui, Agramon pénétra dans le sanctuaire en défaisant la barrière qui le protégeait. Le duo père et fils le stoppèrent dans sa progression avec ses complices,

\- Ravie de te voir mon cher frère et je suppose que c'est mon neveu qui est devenu le nouveau quatre cents cinquièmes maîtres Shikigami supposa Agramon

\- En effet je le suis et toi tu es le banni de cette famille se moqua Magnus

Il tiqua aux paroles de son neveu, il grinça les dents.

\- Je vais te faire regretter ses paroles menaça Agramon

Il fit signe à l'un des démons-serpents de s'élancer sur Magnus, celui-ci fit un mouvement de geste et Kuro sous sa forme de combat se jeta dessus en le déchiquetant et retourna près de son maître.

\- Pas mal pour un débutant mais penses-tu le faire contre un millier de démons où vas-tu utiliser les quatre dieux gardiens contre eux nargua Agramon

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux pour terrasser ses démons, je préfère conserver mon énergie répliqua Magnus

Il fit exploser son aura ce qui gonfla la puissance de Kuro,

\- Autre chose tu vois c'est que je ne me bats pas seul sourit Magnus dont les yeux brillaient d'une couleur or

Alec sortit des arbres sous sa forme Kitsune se jeta sur les démons en les tranchants de ses griffes, le nouveau chef de famille fit de même en se jetant dans la bataille. Asmodée fit face à son frère déchu,

\- Je pense que toi et moi nous avons un compte à régler décréta Asmodée

\- NON cria une voix féminine

Ils tournèrent la tête et virent Kanzeon s'approcher d'eux, elle se mit en face du banni.

\- C'est à moi de le battre en tant que gardienne déclara Kanzeon

\- Tu es sûr de toi à nous deux on peut le vaincre proposa Asmodée

\- Asmodée c'est la première fois depuis que je te connais que je te demande quelque chose, laisse-le moi demanda Kanzeon

\- Très bien accepta Asmodée

\- Je te demande une seule chose, n'interviens pas dans ce combat sous aucun prétexte proposa Kanzeon

\- Entendu acquiesça Asmodée

Il recula et se mêla au combat contre les démons, la gardienne fit face à l'ancien membre de la famille. Il sortit son talisman,

\- Viens à moi ordonna Agramon

Le parchemin se mit à brûler en révélant une chimère, Kanzeon ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir déterminée. Elle sortit son parchemin et le brûla, Ookami se révéla derrière elle. Celui-ci gronda furieusement,

\- Ookami la monture du dieu Susano-o reconnu Agramon

Elle ne répondit pas et fit un geste de la main ce qui envoya le loup sur la chimère, Ookami sauta sur la chimère et le mordit. Magnus combattait près d'Alec étant sur le dos de Kuro, le Kitsune survolait la plaine en griffant l'air ce qui produisait des vagues de vents qui coupaient les démons en plusieurs morceaux. Asmodée était sur son dragon qui balayait le champ en crachant du feu pour les réduire en cendres, Ookami recula en rugissant. Agramon avait certaines blessures dues à sa chimère,

\- J'avoue que j'avais pas pensé que tu serais puissante à ce point remarqua Agramon

\- Le fait que tu me prenais de haut en croyant que j'étais l'esclave de ta famille alors que je suis la gardienne de ce sanctuaire un lien entre le dieu Susano-o et cette famille qui a été béni par sa main divine mais par ta faute il sera tâcher du sceau de l'infamie si je ne me débarrasse pas de toi expliqua Kanzeon

\- Tu crois que tu peux te débarrasser de moi alors que je suis un membre de cette famille que tu as juré de protéger se moqua Agramon

\- C'est exact pour la protéger, je suis prêt à te tuer et ça sans hésiter avoua Kanzeon avec détermination

Elle fit exploser une partie de son pouvoir qui renforça celle de son familier, celui-ci rugissait encore plus et mit à ouvrir la gueule pour former une boule de feu. Asmodée vit la boule de feu du familier, il ordonna à son familier d'attaquer le couple.

\- Il faut qu'on y aille maintenant car Ookami va tirer et il ne faut pas rester ici si nous voulons pas être réduits en cendres conseilla Asmodée

Ils s'éloignèrent assez vite quand Ookami se mit à tirer sa boule de feu sur la chimère, la chimère fit de même et les deux attaques se prirent de plein fouet et créèrent une explosion gigantesque. Les bourrasques de vent vinrent perturber le vol de Hakuryuu,

\- Hakuryuu appela Asmodée difficilement

Un nuage de poussière recouvrait toute la forêt, quand il se dissipa tous virent l'énorme trou que les deux attaques avaient produit.

\- Incroyable s'extasia Alec

\- C'est la vraie pouvoir de la monture du dieu Susano-o n'est-ce pas questionna Magnus

\- Oui, combiné avec celle de Kanzeon répondit Asmodée

\- Ses deux attaques ont balayé complètement les démons remarqua Kuro sur l'épaule de son maître

Ils continuèrent de regarder le combat entre les deux familiers qui s'étaient lancé à nouveau dans un combat acharné, la prêtresse avait les bras croisés. Agramon en profita et se jeta sur elle pour la combattre, elle riposta à ses attaques facilement. Elle entendit une voix dans sa tête,

\- Kanzeon, à partir d'aujourd'hui tu serais la prochaine gardienne du sanctuaire ainsi que de cette famille déclara la voix

\- Je serai la prochaine gardienne demanda Kanzeon de sa voix d'enfant

\- Oui, tu seras le lien entre cette famille et le Seigneur Susano-o répondit la voix

\- Je promets de faire mon possible pour la protéger de ma vie promit Kanzeon

Elle donna un coup de pied dans le ventre d'Agramon, elle sauta en faisant un salto arrière et se mit à genoux parterre. Elle avait la tête baissée en se souvenait de sa promesse quand elle était enfant,

\- Je ne romprai jamais cette promesse que j'ai faite décréta Kanzeon

\- Ton heure est finis esclave et quand j'aurai fini avec toi je deviendrai définitivement le nouveau maître Shikigami et ainsi une nouvelle ère commencera dans cette famille déclara Agramon en ouvrant les bras

\- Je n'ai pas encore dit mon dernier mot à ce que je sache répliqua la gardienne

Elle se releva et se jeta sur lui pour le combattre, il le repoussa d'un coup de poing. Elle se campa en reculant en laissant des traces, elle leva la tête.

\- J'ai assez perdu de temps avec toi maintenant je vais en finir car tu m'as mis vraiment en colère avec tes paroles fulmina Kanzeon

Elle joignit les mains en parallèle et inversé, ses cheveux se mirent à voler autour d'elle.

\- J'en appelle au pouvoir ancien, que se rassemble la lumière céleste qu'elle éradique le mal à la surface…commença Kanzeon en rassemblant unes a une les particules de lumière dans ses mains

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça interrogea Agramon

\- …LES 108 FLEURS CERISIERS, cria Kanzeon en projetant les particules sur son adversaire

Il n'eut pas le temps de riposter que celle-ci fonça sur lui les paumes de ses mains chargées de lumière, avec le bout de ses doigts elle frappa des points précis sur le corps d'Agramon.

\- 20…50…70…95…101…108 points de fleurs de cerisier attaqua Kanzeon

Les coups laissaient des particules de lumièrs en forme de pétale de fleur de cerisier sur le corps de son adversaire, les lumières restèrent et formèrent des cercles qui grandissaient avant de devenir des entraves sur tout le corps. Agramon tomba à genoux,

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait s'écria Agramon

\- Je suis entrain de t'enlever ton pouvoir, les 108 fleurs de cerisier est une technique que seule les gardiens du temple connaissent. Ses entraves vont absorber tout ton pouvoir et les transformer en fleurs expliqua Kanzeon

La chimère explosa dans une fumée et le parchemin se mit à brûler, les entraves se mirent à flotter sous forme de pétales de fleurs de cerisier. Agramon sentit son pouvoir se drainer pour complètement disparaître ce qui le fit s'évanouir, Asmodée et le couple atterrirent à côtés eux. Ils virent le banni parterre, le père de Magnus s'approcha de la gardienne en mettant une main sur son épaule.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le premier procès d'Alec et des vielles connaissances de Magnus. Bisous glacées.**


	50. Chapter 48

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067 : Les vols vont continuer dans ce chapitre,**

 **Piiya69 : Je prends note de tes choix mais tu parlais de quoi dans démons parce que aucun de mes fics que j'ai proposé s'appelle comme ça**

 **Nono 0109: Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu**

 **Lavigne 126 : Je te dis à bientôt et qu'on se retrouvera peut-être dans le prochain chapitre si tu es toujours envie de ce lemon XD**

 **Alec Barton: Eva s'est que son père Magnus est fou d'elle alors elle s'en sert XD**

 **HekateWitch1 : Si tu le lis et bien je te dis au revoirmais sinon à on se retrouve dans le prochain chapitre**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 48, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 48**_

Magnus regardait la télé en jetant des coups d'œil au plafond pour surveiller ses enfants qui volaient dans les airs sous leurs formes de Kitsune, il vit sa fille entrain de brasser de ses membres pour aller dans ses bras. Elle gloussa dans les bras de Magnus, celui-ci sourit en sachant qu'Eva avait elle aussi un complexe envers lui comme Rei pour Alec, le petit Kitsune vit Alec passé et se mit à bouger pour le suivre en babillant. Il l'attendit en riant et le prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant bruyamment, il ouvrit son autre bras pour accueillir Aydan alors que Rin alla dans ceux de Magnus. Les enfants étaient âgés de huit mois, ils commençaient à marcher à quatre pattes partout dans l'appartement malgré qu'ils adoraient flotter dans l'appartement. Ils babillaient joyeusement en marchant à quatre pattes, Rei suivit Alec et resta dans la cuisine assis après que le Kitsune lui est donné une cuillère en bois pour jouer avec, Rin était entrain de jouer avec Kuro, Aydan babillait en jouant avec un jouet de policier cadeau de ses deux papys et Eva regardait la télé blottit contre Magnus en mâchouillant son doudou. Alec vint avec les assiettes suivies de son fils cadet,

\- A table avertie Alec

Tous se dirigèrent vers leur père sous le rire de Magnus, ils les mirent sur leur chaise haute et les firent manger. Ils entendirent du bruit sur le balcon pour voir Jace entrer dans l'appartement,

\- Une mission du conseil conclu Alec

\- Ouais mais prend ton temps, ce n'est pas pressé. Salut les mioches salua Jace

Les enfants lui sourirent avec leurs bouches pleines de purée, il s'approcha pour les embrasser mais Rin lui cracha une boule de feu au visage. Il toussa un peu de fumée et regarda son filleul éberlué,

\- Rin, ce n'est pas bien ce que tu as fait à ton parrain gronda Alec

Magnus riait de la tronche de son beau-frère avant qu'ils ne commencent à se chicaner, les enfants riaient de leurs chamailleries. Le Kitsune les fit sortir de leurs -chaises hautes,

\- Allez nous allons laver la bouche et les mains ensuite dodo roucoula Alec

Ils gloussèrent, Jace prit Eva en refusant de toucher son filleul qui avait un body avec un dessin de canard ce qui fit rouler des yeux son frère et rire son beau-frère. Après que les enfants se soient endormi pour faire leur sieste, Alec suivit le blond pour aller faire leur mission pour le conseil. Ils arrivèrent dans la forêt pour voir des femmes-serpents entrain d'hypnotiser un mortel pendant que les autres attendaient pour le dévorer, ils se regardèrent entre eux avant de s'approcher doucement. Les autres femmes les virent et sifflèrent de joie en les voyants,

\- Pouvez-vous nous aider questionna Jace en souriant charmeur

\- Bien sûr qu'est-ce que vous voulez questionna l'une d'elles

\- Nous voulons savoir comment faire pour se débarrasser de vous trancha Alec en prenant son apparence de Kitsune

\- Des Kitsune sifflèrent-elles toutes

\- En vertu des lois de notre clan, vous êtes condamnés à la mort déclara Jace sous sa forme de Kitsune

Elles foncèrent sur les deux Kitsune, Alec sauta par-dessus en atterrissant gracieusement. L'une d'elles se retourna pour foncer sur lui avant de tomber raide mort avec un trou béant dans la poitrine, le noiraud montra le cœur palpitant de la femme. Elles reculèrent et se jetèrent à nouveau sur eux, Jace s'amusa à esquiver leur coup et avant de prendre leur bout de leur queue pour les faire tourner et les envoyer dans les airs pour ensuite les brûler vifs. Alec préféra les déchiqueter en plusieurs morceaux en léchant le sang sur sa main, ils tuèrent toutes les femmes-serpents qu'ils avaient avant de s'occuper du mortel.

\- Il est simplement envoûté constata Jace

\- Alors ramène-le chez lui et efface ce qu'il a vu conseilla Alec

\- Entendu allez j'y vais décréta Jace

Il hocha la tête en prenant le chemin de sa maison, il se posa et se lécha les lèvres en voyant son amant dans le canapé. Il s'avança et s'installa à califourchon ce qui le fit sourire suggestivement, ils firent l'amour sauvagement sur le canapé. Après avoir fait l'amour Alec alla prendre une douche pour enlever le sang de ses ennemis sur lui, Magnus continua de regarder la télé quand il vit Aydan entrain de flotter dans l'air en baillant.

\- Eh bien mon chéri est déjà réveillé gloussa Magnus en ouvrant les bras

Il sourit et bougea ses bras pour rejoindre ceux de son père, celui-ci l'embrassa partout ce qui le fit glousser sous la barbe de trois jours de Magnus. Alec sortit de la chambre et les vit dans le canapé. Magnus faisait sautiller son fils parterre ce qui le faisait rire,

\- Les autres ne sont pas encore réveillés questionna Alec

\- Non seulement Aydan mais je pense qu'ils ne vont pas tarder répondit Magnus

A peine les mots franchis sa bouche qu'ils entendirent un gémissement, l'hybride alla dans la chambre des enfants et vit Rei réveiller qui tendait les bras vers lui. Il l'embrassa et le consola, il prit Rin qui était réveillé, Eva préféra voler dans le salon en riant et aller dans les bras de Magnus. Rin voulait rejoindre son frère parterre alors que les deux autres préférèrent rester dans les bras de leurs parents,

\- Tu vas faire ton premier stage bientôt n'est-ce pas demanda Magnus en jouant avec les joues de sa fille

\- Oui, nous allons assister à un procès et voir comment résoudre une affaire en prenant les dépositions des témoins, comment poser les questions pour connaître la vérité expliqua Alec en pliant le linge

\- J'ai hâte de te voir dans ton costume d'avocat souhaita Magnus

Il rougit légèrement devant le sourire de son mari il rangea le linge suivit de Rei qui ne lâchait plus son père, il cria en mâchouillant son jouet dans la bouche quand le Kitsune lui défendit de rentrer dans la cuisine. Le lendemain il déposa ses enfants chez sa belle-mère, il alla tranquillement à l'université. Il écouta son professeur concernant le stage qu'ils feront auprès d'un grand avocat, il se rendit vers la table de déjeuner avec sa famille.

\- Tiens tu ne téléphone pas ma mère comme tu le fais à chaque fois constata Clary

\- Non, disons que je suis devenu Omniscient donc je peux regarder les enfants sans téléphoner maintenant sourit Alec

\- Papa-poule se moqua Isabelle

Il lui tira la langue puérilement pour lui répondre, le soir il rentra avec ses enfants. Il les surveilla alors qu'ils étaient au plafond, son mari entra dans l'appartement et fut accueilli par les enfants. Il les embrassa bruyamment, l'hybride vint l'embrasser ce qui fit crier Rei de mécontentement en regardant son père. Il pointa son doigt sur Magnus en babillant tout en fronçant les sourcils,

\- Tu me veux dire que je n'ai pas le droit d'embrasser ton père maintenant gloussa Magnus

Il continua de pointer son doigt sur Magnus en rouspétant contre lui dans son langage, son mari était amusé de la dispute entre le père et le fils. Il le prit dans ses bras,

\- Bien sûr que je t'aime mon bébé d'amour roucoula Alec en l'embrassant partout

\- Ce n'est pas possible, Rei a vraiment le complexe d'Œdipe avec toi soupira Magnus

Il ricana narquoisement et alla faire le dîner pour tout le monde, après avoir couché les enfants dans leurs berceaux ils s'occupèrent de leur travaux respectifs. Magnus regarda son mari entrain de faire ses devoirs quand une question lui trotta dans la tête,

\- Dis chéri, je pourrais te poser une question demanda Magnus

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a questionna Alec

\- Durant tous ses siècles pourquoi ce n'est que maintenant que tu vas à l'université questionna Magnus

\- Eh bien au départ c'était la décision du conseil, ils voulaient que nous soyons prêts à affronter le monde extérieur sans que nous révélions notre secret expliqua Alec en le regardant

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

\- Tu sais, pour ma part je l'avais déjà révélé en ta présence sourit Alec

Ils se sourirent en se souvenant de leur premier rencontre, Magnus regardait son mari endormit blotti contre lui. Il l'embrassa sur le front ce qui le fit bouger légèrement en ronflant plus fort, il eut une idée en regardant son corps et sourit vicieusement. Le lendemain Magnus se rendit au poste de police pour voir son père, il le vit entrain de discuter avec son beau-père.

\- Magnus salua Robert en cherchant des yeux les enfants

\- Non, ils ne sont pas avec moi mais avec Alec avoua Magnus

\- Oh dommage souffla les deux grands-pères

Il leva les yeux au ciel devant les papys-poule que les deux hommes étaient avec les enfants,

\- Alors que veux-tu demanda Luke

\- Eh bien je voudrais vous demander une faveur et bien sûr pour vous le rendre je vous laisserai les enfants au poste pendant une journée proposa Magnus

\- Quelle est cette faveur demanda Robert en ayant accepté la proposition

Il leur expliqua la situation et ils acceptèrent avec scepticisme, il rentra chez lui et trouva sa mère avec sa sœur. Eva vint l'accueillir en marchant à quatre pattes alors que les garçons faisaient fondre les femmes de sa famille,

\- Bonjour ma chérie, comment vas la fifille à son papa hein tu es la fifille à son papa roucoula Magnus ce qui fit rire sa fille

\- On dirait qu'Eva est la fille à son papa se moqua Clary

\- Il n'y a pas qu'elle qui a un complexe sourit Alec en caressant les cheveux de Rei

\- Rei ria Jocelyn en embrassant son petit-fils

Il hocha la tête, le professeur vint embrasser son mari ce qui fit crier Rei qui vint se blottir contre son père en empêchant son autre père de s'approcher de lui.

\- Eh petit renard, je te rappelle que ton père est mon mari alors j'ai plus la priorité que toi gronda Magnus faussement

Il fronça les sourcils en pestant dans son langage ce qui fit rire les deux femmes présentes et fit sourire Alec,

\- Alors maman qu'est-ce qui se passe questionna Magnus

\- Je suis passé voir mes petits-enfants un peu dans l'appartement en apportant quelques jouets pour eux sourit Jocelyn

\- Et moi, tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi est-ce je suis ici répliqua Clary

\- Non toi je sais que tu viens m'emmerder comme l'emmerdeuse que tu es nargua Magnus

\- Enfoiré insulta Clary en faisant un doigt d'honneur

Ils commencèrent à se chamailler avant de finir leur bagarre sur le tapis en faisant rire les quadruplés,

\- Alors tu vas passer ton barreau très bientôt demanda Jocelyn ne faisant pas attention à ses deux enfants entrain de se chamailler

\- Oui, je vais commencer un stage avec un groupe dans ma classe dans un cabinet d'avocats réputés répondit Alec en surveillant ses enfants

\- Tu le réussiras, je suis sûr et je serais là pour t'applaudir dans les tribunes sourit Jocelyn

\- Merci Jocelyn remercia Alec

\- Magnus dégage de mon dos et Aydan arrête de me tirer les cheveux et Rin tu vas arrêter de mettre ton doigt dans mon nez rouspéta Clary sous Magnus

\- Eh bien il y a de l'ambiance gloussa Jocelyn

Ils rigolèrent au détriment de Clary, Eva s'approcha de sa tante et s'assis sur son visage et fit un gaz ce qui fit grimacer la rousse.

\- Bordel c'est dégoûtant grimaça Clary

\- Bien jouer ma chérie félicita Magnus envers sa fille

\- Magnus, ne l'encourage pas dans ses bêtises gronda Alec faussement

\- Mais c'était drôle râla Magnus

Il soupira avant de se tourner vers sa belle-mère qui riait,

\- Si tu veux le reprendre, ça me va proposa Alec

\- Désolé mais je l'ai supportée pendant 17 ans nargua Jocelyn

\- C'est ça foutez-vous de ma gueule bouda Magnus

\- Ta gueule est trop drôle quand on se fout de toi nargua Clary toujours sous Magnus

\- Je te rappelle que tu es toujours sous moi rappela Magnus en tirant sur une mèche de ses cheveux

\- Aie espèce de brute insulta Clary

Il ricana moqueusement, ils passèrent leur temps à se chamailler alors que Jocelyn et Alec discutaient sans faire attention à eux et les enfants à part Rei aidaient Magnus à embêter leur tante soit pétant sur son visage, soit en tirant sur ses cheveux, soit en mettant le doigt dans son nez. Elles restèrent pendant un moment avec le couple avant de s'en aller, après ça ils jouèrent avec leurs enfants.

\- Ils ont tellement grandi alors qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps que tu les mettais au monde décréta Magnus

\- Oui sourit Alec nostalgique

Il passa une main sur son ventre en soupirant de nostalgique ce que remarqua Magnus, ils s'occupèrent des enfants avant de s'allonger dans le lit en faisant un câlin.

\- Magnus appela Alec

\- Qu'est-ce qui y a questionna Magnus en caressant ses cheveux

\- Je voudrais un autre enfant déclara Alec

Il cligna des yeux en regardant son amant, celui-ci se mordit les lèvres mal à l'aise. Il se leva en s'asseyant,

\- Oublie ça rougit Alec en se levant

Il allait se lever pour aller se cacher dans la salle de bain quand une main l'attrapa et le plaqua sur le lit, Magnus vint le surplomber et l'embrassa amoureusement.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas d'autres enfants sourit Magnus

\- Alors tu en veux demanda Alec

\- Bien sûr que oui, bébé, mais j'attendrai que les enfants soient un peu plus grand parce que je veux encore en profiter avec les enfants déclara Magnus en posant son front sur le sien

Il l'enlaça avec tout son amour, il le regarda avant de sourire malicieusement

\- Et puis il faut que tu sois en chaleur pour qu'on fasse d'autres enfants susurra Magnus

Il rougit ce qu'il le fit rire, ils s'embrassèrent avant de faire l'amour. Quelques jours plus tard Alec avait eu un coup de téléphone de sa belle-mère pour garder les enfants à la demande de Magnus, il prépara le dîner en attendant son mari. Il vit que celui-ci était en retard, il soupira et se concentra pour savoir où il était et le vit dans sa voiture. Il se rassura et continua de faire le dîner quand il reçut un coup de téléphone de Magnus,

\- Chéri, excuse-moi mais je vais être en retard vu qu'il y a un accident sur la route,est-ce que tu pourrais aller chercher les enfants s'il te plaît demanda Magnus

\- Entendu j'y vais souffla Alec

Il prit les clefs de sa voiture et descendit pour aller chercher ses enfants, il roula quand il vit les gyrophares d'une voiture de police le suivre. Il sourit en croyant que c'était son père ou son beau-père mais il vit dans le rétroviseur que c'est quelqu'un d'autre, il souffla en essayant de trouver ses papiers de voiture, il vit une lampe poche l'éclairer.

\- Bonsoir monsieur susurra une voix suave

Il tourna la tête et vit son mari dans des habits de policier, l'un de ses boutons était déboutonné pour montrer son torse ce qui le fit mordre ses lèvres sous le désir. Il prit une pose aguichante,

\- Bonsoir monsieur l'agent, un problème demanda Alec en passant une main dans ses cheveux

\- Pourrais-je savoir votre nom s'il vous plait questionna Magnus

\- Alexander Bane monsieur l'agent répondit Alec

\- Vos papiers demanda Magnus avec un sourire narquois

Il fouilla dans la boîte à gants et les donna, Alec déboutonna un bouton de sa chemise pour le séduire.

\- Monsieur pourquoi est-ce que vos papiers sont sous le nom de Lightwood questionna Magnus

\- Je suis désolé monsieur l'agent s'excusa Alec en se mordant les lèvres sensuellement

\- Veuillez sortir de la voiture s'il vous plait demanda Magnus en s'éloigna de la portière

Il sortit de sa voiture en passant une main aguicheuse dans son cou,

\- Les bras sur le toit de la voiture et les jambes écarté s'il vous plait, demanda Magnus

Le Kitsune l'écouta et mit ses mains sur le toit de la voiture avec les jambes écartées, le professeur le fouilla en le touchant intimement.

\- Ecoutez monsieur l'agent on pourrait s'arranger susurra Alec pendant la fouille corporelle

Il haleta en sentant quelque chose de dur contre son bas du dos, il se mordit les lèvres et se fit retourner sèchement.

\- Essayer-vous de corrompre un agent au service de l'ordre susurra Magnus en le retournant contre la voiture

\- Non monsieur mais je veux juste rejoindre mes enfants et mon mari répondit Alec

\- Eh bien monsieur votre mari va venir vous rejoindre au poste de police parce que je vous arrête pour tentative de séduction et mensonge envers un policier déclara Magnus en lui passant les menottes

Il l'emmena dans la voiture et le fit s'allonger sur le siège arrière, Alec se retourna quand des lèvres vinrent s'écraser sur les siennes.

\- Je peux vous libérer seulement si vous me payez en nature susurra Magnus

\- Monsieur l'agent je suis marié et mon mari risque de ne pas aimer ça haleta Alec en sentant le désir s'insinuer en lui

\- Ah oui, fallait y réfléchir au lieu d'essayer de me séduire ainsi monsieur Lightwood gloussa Magnus en déboutonnant sa chemise

Alec remercia la déesse Inari qu'ils soient dans une ruelle déserte pour ce qui allait se passer, il frémit devant les baisers de son amant. Il l'embrassa brusquement, il ferma les yeux sous sa forme de Kitsune, son amant sourit devant sa transformation. Il l'embrassa de nouveau sauvagement en lui coupant les lèvres, il lécha le sang ce qui réveilla son instinct. Il recula en se léchant les lèvres, il lécha les tétons d'Alec ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir, il lui enleva son pantalon. Il se lécha les lèvres en voyant le boxer déformé, il le massa à travers le tissu.

\- Votre mari sait-il que vous êtes sorti et que vous êtes sur le point de payer un agent de l'ordre pour éviter une amende susurra Magnus

Il déglutit sous le plaisir et ne savait pas quoi répondre sous le massage sensuel sur son anatomie, son amant suçota le membre à travers le tissu tendu ce qui le fit gémir. Il se redressa et enleva son boxer humide et le jeta parterre, il taquina légèrement le membre sous le visage rougi de son amant. Il souleva doucement ses hanches pour avoir accès à son intimité ce qui le fit crier de plaisir, il griffa la portière sous le plaisir. Magnus ricana narquoisement,

\- Qu'est-ce que ton mari dirait en te voyant dans cette état ricana Magnus les pupilles dilatés

Il défit son pantalon en montrant son membre et commença à le frotter contre celui de son amant,

\- Supplie-moi de la mettre en toi chuchota Magnus

\- Ah gémit Alec en rejetant sa tête en arrière

\- Supplie-moi ou j'arrête tout et je t'embarque pour toute la soirée susurra Magnus d'une voix rauque en pressant leurs deux membres ensemble

\- S'il…te…plait…baise-moi gémit Alec

Il ricana et le prépara doucement et le mordilla dans le cou, il haleta sous le plaisir. Il l'embrassa sauvagement en suçotant sa lèvre inférieure, Magnus se mit du lubrifiant et le pénétra sèchement ce qui le fit crier de plaisir. Il ondula brusquement ses hanches en lui, le Kitsune mit ses mains attachées sur son dos et le griffa sous les coups de reins. Magnus le redressa en se mettant assis sur la banquette en le mettant sur ses genoux, Alec bougea ses hanches en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Il lui griffa la nuque ce qui le fit grogner, il enfouit sa tête dans son cou en lui faisant un suçon. Il plongea sa main entre eux et masturba le membre sous le rythme de ses coups de reins en lui, l'hybride bougeait les reins et se cambra en sentant sa jouissance monter en lui au fur et à mesure. Il jouit sur son amant alors que celui-ci continuait avant de se déverser à son tour en lui, il posa sa tête sur son épaule essoufflée.

\- Enlève-moi ses menottes maintenant parce qu'ils me font mal demanda Alec

\- Pas un je t'aime mon amour, merci d'avoir organisé cette escapade sexuelle imita Magnus

Celui-ci roula des yeux et lui bécota un baiser,

\- Merci mon amour d'avoir organisé ça et je t'aime confessa Alec

\- Mais de rien bébé, je ne vis que pour ton bonheur ricana Magnus

\- Les clefs des menottes s'il te plait, articula Alec

Il ria et fouilla dans sa poche pour chercher les clefs des menottes et fronça les sourcils en regardant son amant,

\- Magnus, ne me dis pas que tu as paumé les clefs commenta Alec

\- Ben non regarde, ils sont là montra Magnus en riant

Il soupira et se libéra des entraves des menottes, il souffla en se massant les poignets.

\- Comment as-tu convaincu nos pères de te prêter la voiture questionna Alec

\- Hum j'ai leur promit de les laisser une journée avec les enfants au poste de police répondit Magnus en caressant son bas du dos

\- Je vois et ils faut qu'on aille les chercher à moins que tu veux encore jouer le policer avec moi susurra Alec

\- Tu as payé une dette mais tu n'as pas encore payé l'autre dette gloussa Magnus

Il rigola avant de l'embrassa sensuellement,

\- Je te paie en nature proposa Alec

Il sourit et lui fait l'amour encore une fois dans la voiture de policier, après ça ils allèrent récupérer les enfants. Luke lui lança un regard équivoque,

\- Je l'ai nettoyé avant de te la rendre avoua Magnus

\- Mais même ça,Robert et moi nous n'allons jamais utiliser cette voiture de nouveau grimaça Luke

\- Rappelles-toi que tu n'es pas en reste avec maman lorsque nous vous avons trouvé sur le point de vous envoyer en l'air sur la table à manger souvient Magnus

\- Il n'y a pas que la table à manger que nous avons testé tu sais,c'est dans toute la maison que nous avons fait ça ricana Luke

Il fronça les sourcils avant de faire une moue dégoûtée en regardant son père,

\- Ne me dis pas que vous avez fait ça dans ma chambre brailla Magnus

\- Le meilleur souvenir rêva Luke

Il fit mine de vomir ce qui fit rigoler son père, ils rentrèrent chez eux avec les enfants après que Magnus est révélé toutes les cochonneries que ses parents ont faites dans la maison à sa sœur qui n'avait plus trop envie de dormir dans sa chambre de nouveau. Quelques jours plus tard Alec se rendit avec son groupe devant le cabinet d'avocats le plus célèbre de New-York, il fut accueillir par la secrétaire. Celle-ci avait les cheveux brun clair avec les yeux bleus gris,

\- Vous êtes les élèves qui sont venus participer au stage au sein de notre cabinet conclut la secrétaire

\- Oui répondirent-ils tous

\- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à HERONDALE AND CASTAIRS PARABATAI, je suis Theresa Gray mais vous pouvez m'appeler Tessa sourit la secrétaire

\- Merci beaucoup remercia Alec au nom du groupe

Elle les fit entrer dans le bureau, ils furent reçus par un homme aux cheveux blancs et les yeux noirs.

\- Bonjour je m'appelle Jem Castairs et je vous souhaite la bienvenu dans notre cabinet souhaita Jem

Il leur expliqua plusieurs cas qu'il traitait et leur donna les astuces pour réussir dans un procès, il les emmena dans un procès en cours. Alec nota des notes dans son bloc-notes en regardant l'accusé et la partie adverse, quand il présenta les pièces à conviction. Il remarqua des détails incohérents dans l'affaire en cours,

\- Maître Jem, je trouve que le témoin et l'affaire sont totalement incohérents avoua Alec

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous dites ça questionna Jem curieux

\- Parce que le témoin dit avoir vu l'accusé sur le lieu du crime mais à l'heure des faits celui-ci était ailleurs de plus les pièces à conviction ne semble pas appartenir à l'accusé mais à une autre personne expliqua Alec

\- Vous avez l'œil, mais en réfléchissant vous avez raison. Bravo félicita Jem

Il rougit et hocha la tête ce qui fit des envieux et admiratifs au sein de son groupe, l'avocat intervient dans l'affaire ce qui fit que la situation se renversa au procès. Après le procès Alec allait rentrer quand Jem l'interpella,

\- Monsieur Lightwood, ça vous direz de manger avec mon associé proposa Jem

\- Je suis désolé monsieur mais mon mari m'attend sur le parking pour qu'on aille chercher nos enfants refusa Alec

\- Oh vous êtes mariés et vous avez des enfants et bien félicitation félicita Jem

\- Merci remercia Alec

Il le raccompagna sur le parking, Magnus sortit de la voiture et vit l'avocat raccompagnant son mari. Il sourit ,

\- Je savais que vous étiez revenus tous les trois par Ragnor sourit Magnus

\- Je suis étonné de te voir ici mon ami sourit Jem

\- Vous vous connaissez questionna Alec

\- Bien sûr qu'on se connaît, on a été à l'université ensemble révéla Magnus

\- Et vous deux comment vous vous connaissez demanda Jem

\- Eh bien c'est mon mari et nous avons quatre enfants ensemble des quadruplés annonça Magnus

\- Oh que le monde est petit alors sourit Jem

Ils discutèrent ensemble sur le parking avant de se séparer avec une promesse d'invitation à dîner, Alec fut ravi d'être sous la coupe des amis de son mari.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre des parasites assez dérangeante et lune élève collante. Bisous glacées.**


	51. Chapter 49

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **HekateWicht1: Je le savais que tu allais le lire de moitiée XD**

 **Maia 0067: C'est vrai il veut d'autre enfants avec Magnus, et pour Clary eh bien ils les aiment bien**

 **Lavigne 126: Désolé mais on arrive sur la fin donc je ne pense pas que je vais faire un chapitre sur le groupe jaloux d'Alec par contre je pense que je vais te faire mourir de rire.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc ! N'oubliez pas de voter vous avez jusqu'à Mardi soir !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 49, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 49**_

Magnus était entrain de faire son cours, il soupira de fatigue en passant la main sur son visage. Il s'assit à l'heure du déjeuner, il vérifia son téléphone et vit un message d'encouragement de son mari ce qui le fit sourire. Il souffla en commençant ses cours de l'après-midi, Alec sourit devant le message de remerciements de son mari après l'avoir observé entrain de s'ennuyer dans sa classe. Il se concentra à nouveau sur le dossier que son mentor avait donné, il nota toutes les incohérences qu'il avait vues. Il referma le dossier en soupira longuement ayant terminé, il jeta un coup d'œil aux autres qui continuaient de se pencher sur le cas. Il se concentra et se trouva dans la maison de sa belle-mère, il sourit en voyant ses enfants entrain de jouer sous la surveillance de Jocelyn. Rei était entrain de jouer avec un piano musical, Rin était entrain de babiller en jouant avec des cubes, Aydan marchait à quatre pattes jusqu'à la télé qui passait des comptines et Eva somnolait au niveau de la jambe de Jocelyn. Il sourit en les regardant avant de stopper son pouvoir quand il entendit Jem entrer avec son associé,

\- Bonjour excusez-moi de ne pas être venue vous accueillir le premier jour mais j'avais un procès de la plus grande importante, je suis Will Herondale et l'associé de Jem ici présent se présenta l'homme

Tous le fixèrent avant de regarder Alec, celui-ci rougit en voyant leurs regards car ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau à part les yeux qui étaient différents.

\- Je crois que j'ai un sosie rigola Will

Il rougit encore plus, Jem se pencha vers son associé et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Il le regarda étonné et se tourna vers son associé qui confirma en souriant, il comprit que celui-ci lui avait révélé son lien avec Magnus. Il l'écouta discuter de plusieurs cas qu'il avait eu dans sa carrière, après sa journée il se marcha vers sa voiture.

\- Alexander interpella Will

\- Maître Herondale répondit Alec

\- Alors c'est vrai que tu es marié avec Magnus demanda Will

\- Oui, c'est moi sourit Alec

\- J'aurai pensé que Magnus aurait fini seul avec ses conquêtes qu'il avait mais je suis heureux qu'il soit tombé sur une personne telle que toi félicita Will

\- Merci remercia Alec

\- Allez, je te laisse, salua Will

Il hocha la tête avant de rentrer dans sa voiture, il alla chez sa belle-mère pour récupérer ses enfants. Il rentra chez lui, les enfants gloussèrent en commençant à flotter dans l'appartement. Les enfants avaient maintenant neuf mois et ils marchaient partout dans le loft, parfois ils adoraient voler partout. Leurs pouvoirs avaient augmenté aussi ce n'était pas rare que le couple retrouve des traces de brûlures sur le mur quand l'un d'eux jouait avec ses pouvoirs, les garçons continuaient à embêter Clary et Jace en les tournant en ridicule. Alec ramassait les jouets des enfants en les mettant dans le parc, il faisait le ménage en les surveillant pour ne pas qu'ils mâchouillent le plafond. Rei bougeait ses bras en voulant aller vers son père, il le prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant bruyamment.

\- Tu vas parterre car papa doit faire le ménage gloussa Alec en l'embrassant dans le cou

Il se pencha pour le mettre parterre ce qui le fit crier de mécontentement, il sourit devant le câlin de son fils qui refusait d'aller parterre.

\- Papa doit faire le ménage mon amour roucoula Alec

Le petit Kitsune mit la tête dans le cou de son père en le serrant de ses petits bras, celui-ci sourit et s'assit dans le canapé. Les trois autres fatiguer de rester dans les airs atterrirent parterre avant de renverser leur coffre à jouets pour jouer, Alec soupira en voyant le désordre de nouveau.

\- Eh bien papa s'entête à faire le ménage mais vous préférez le désordre se lamenta Alec faussement

Eva marcha près de ses jambes et tira dessus, Alec s'assit parterre avec Rei. Eva essaya de s'asseoir sur les jambes de son père, celui-ci la mit sur ses jambes. Elle gloussa assis sur ses jambes, Aydan et Rin étaient entrain de jouer avec le jeu des couleurs musicales. Rei regardait sa sœur en tétant sa tétine, le Kitsune était heureux en regardant ses enfants jouer. Il caressa les cheveux de sa fille et le dos de son fils, ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir et virent Magnus venir vers lui. Aydan et Rin marchèrent vers leur autre père,

\- Bonjour mes chéries, salua Magnus en s'abaissant vers eux

Ils babillèrent dans ses bras après avoir les avoir pris dans ses bras, il les embrassa avant de venir vers son mari et ses deux enfants. Alec se leva légèrement et l'embrassa amoureusement, Rei cria mécontent de voir son père embrasser son autre père.

\- Tu ne veux pas que j'embrasse ton père demanda Magnus

Il mit sa tête dans le cou d'Alec en regardant son autre père mécontent,

\- Fils à papa va gloussa Magnus

Eva tendit les bras vers Magnus qui la prit et l'embrassa bruyamment, elle gloussa et sourit à son père.

\- Oh oui ma fifille à son papa, oh oui tu es la fifille à son papa roucoula Magnus

\- Fille à papa va taquina Alec

\- Ne fait pas attention à eux ma chérie, ils sont jaloux de notre beauté répliqua Magnus

Rin et Aydan s'approchèrent d'eux, Rin alla dans les bras d'Alec et Aydan dans ceux de Magnus. Ils gloussèrent avec leurs enfants, ils s'occupèrent d'eux et les couchèrent. Alec fit craquer sa nuque, Magnus passa derrière lui en l'embrassant dans le cou.

\- Ça te dirait que je te masse proposa Magnus

\- Tu as d'autres choses en tête n'est-ce pas susurra Alec en se retournant vers lui

\- Peut-être qui sait gloussa Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

\- J'ai envie d'une douche, tu viens me frotter le dos proposa Alec

\- Je te suis sourit Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent avant d'aller prendre une douche coquine dans la salle de bain, ils étaient dans la baignoire. Alec avait son dos appuyé sur le torse de Magnus, celui-ci lui caressait le bras pendant que celui-ci se relaxait dans le bain. Il regarda la bague de fiançailles de son amant, il la caressa doucement.

\- Bébé, tu me passes ta bague de fiançailles s'il te plait questionna Magnus

\- Bien sûr pourquoi demanda Alec

\- Tu verras sourit Magnus

Il lui donna sa bague et il le fit tourner la tête vers lui doucement.

\- Alexander Gédéon Lightwood-Bane, ça fait longtemps qu'on se connaît depuis notre enfance avant d'être séparé par le destin. Tu es la personne la plus merveilleuse au monde que je connaisse, tu m'as donné quatre enfants qui sont adorables et qui sont les fruits de notre amour, en ce jour veux-tu me faire l'honneur moi Magnus Lightwood-Bane de devenir mon époux encore une fois proposa Magnus

\- Non réfuta Alec en souriant

\- Alexander s'étrangla Magnus

\- Je ne veux pas t'épouser encore une fois, je veux t'épouser dans mes prochaines vies Magnus. Je t'aime et je ne peux pas vivre sans toi et tu es mon âme-sœur, tu es la pièce qui me complète alors je voudrais t'épouser dans toutes nos prochaines vies déclara Alec

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa passionnément, Il lui mit la bague à nouveau à son doigt. Ils se regardèrent avec amour,

\- Je t'aime mon renardeau confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi mon petit chimiste répondit Alec

Il ria avant de sortir tous les deux du bain, ils firent encore une fois l'amour dans leur lit. Quelques jours plus tard ils annoncèrent à leur famille le renouvellement de leurs vœux,

\- C'est super s'écria Isabelle

\- Ouais, alors vous allez le faire civilement supposa Clary

\- Civilement parce que la tradition Kitsune on est déjà marié et on veut le faire dans la tradition mortelle décréta Alec

\- C'est bien que vous vous décidiez de vous marier au niveau mortel parce que normalement vous vivez dans le péché se moqua Luke

\- Papa, je te rappelle que tu es loin d'être le modèle parfait sur terre rappela Magnus

\- Eh je suis le modèle le plus vertueux qu'il existe sur terre dont je suis le parfait exemple se vanta Luke

\- Papa, Magnus à raison glissa Clary

Luke se chicana avec ses deux enfants sous le regard ennuyé de Jocelyn, Eva attira l'attention de son grand-père sur elle en le faisant oublier ses enfants.

\- Oh oui, toi tu es la fifille de son papy hein ne fait pas attention à ses ingrats qui sont jaloux de ton papy roucoula papy

\- Je pense le faire interner ce ne sera pas du luxe soupira Jocelyn devant les mimiques de son mari

\- Il n'y a pas que toi dans ce cas Jocelyn, regarde par là montra Maryse

Elles virent Robert entrain de glousser avec Rin, Rei était dans les bras d'Alec et refusait que quiconque s'approche de lui sous les regards narquois de tous.

\- Un vrai fils à son papa se moqua Jace

\- Je le sais sourit Alec

\- Eva a aussi un complexe envers Magnus remarqua Isabelle en la voyant blotti dans les bras de Magnus

\- Oui, elle me laisse approcher de son père contrairement à Rei sourit Alec en caressant les cheveux de Rei qui tétait sa tétine

\- Ça c'est vrai renchéri Magnus en pinçant la joue de son fils

Ils discutèrent sur le mariage civil de Magnus et d'Alec, Jocelyn se leva pour aller chercher du thé dans la cuisine quand Magnus la suivit.

\- Ça va maman questionna Magnus

\- Tout va bien, je vais bien chéri. J'ai juste envie que ta mère soit là avec nous pour savoir que tu vas te marier de nouveau renifla Jocelyn

\- Tu sais que mon père m'a dit le jour de mon mariage avant de partir vers le lac Lynn et bien il m'a dit que maman était présente avec nous à chaque étape de notre vie confia Magnus

\- Il a raison, Eva est présente dans ton cœur, dans le mien et celui d'Asmodée renchérit Jocelyn en lui caressant la joue

Il vint la prendre dans ses bras, ils entendirent un cri et se tournèrent vers la source de la voix pour voir Eva entrain de flotter. Jocelyn ria en regarder sa petite-fille flotter, son fils soupira en la trouvant entrain de voler.

\- Eh bien Eva voulait nous voir mais en volant gloussa Jocelyn

\- Si tu savais soupira Magnus en la prenant dans ses bras

Ils allèrent dans le salon pour voir Jace entrain de courser Aydan et Rei dans les airs qui rigolaient, Rin était entrain de tirer sur les cheveux de Clary en flottant.

\- Aie Rin, lâche les cheveux de tata s'il te plait aie grimaça Clary

\- Il y a de l'ambiance remarqua Magnus

\- Tes fils sont entrain de devenir des chenapans souffla Alec

Il ricana narquoisement, Rei vomit sur le haut de Jace en riant. Celui-ci continua de le courser, Aydan cracha une petite boule de feu au niveau de ses fesses. Il cria de douleur, tout le monde rigola de la scène comique en voyant le blond entrain d'éteindre le feu sur ses fesses.

\- Bande de chenapans grommela Jace

Ils rigolèrent devant la mine de leur oncle, Rei alla dans les bras d'Alec et Aydan alla dans ceux de Maryse.

\- Rei, ce n'est pas bien d'embêter ton oncle comme ça gronda Alec gentiment

\- Il faut peut-être commencer par Rin parce que je n'aurais pu de cheveux sur la tête si ça continue grimaça Clary

\- Pour une fois que quelqu'un d'autre que Blondi aime tes cheveux rouges se moqua Magnus

\- Magnus gronda Jocelyn

Il ricana moqueusement et se leva pour récupérer son fils aîné, ils passèrent une bonne soirée en famille avant de rentrer. Le noiraud contemplait ses enfants endormis dans leurs berceaux, Kuro et Président Miaou dormaient chacun dans un berceau des enfants.

\- Tu ne viens pas te coucher demanda Magnus en entrant dans la chambre

\- J'arrive, c'est juste que je regardais nos enfants endormis paisiblement révéla Alec

Il vint l'enlacer par-derrière, il regarda aussi les quadruplés.

\- Dire qu'ils vont grandir et puis partir un jour faire leur vie pendant que nous serons là ensemble entrain de vieillir ensemble parmi nos petits-enfants raconta Alec

\- Mon amour, pour le moment nous sommes encore jeunes et ils sont encore que des bébés, décréta Magnus en le serrant très fort

\- Je le sais mais c'est juste que je me projette dans l'avenir c'est pour ça renifla Alec

\- Alexander, ne pense pas à demain mais à cet instant, puis jamais nous vieillirons tu sais, on va rester jeune éternellement gloussa Magnus

Il rigola avant d'embrasser son mari et se laissa entraîner par lui dans la chambre, pendant ce temps Asmodée atterri devant le temple et fut accueillir par Konzen. Il le suivit dans le temple et vit le dos de Kanzeon, après avoir scellé Agramon pour enlever tous ses pouvoirs celui-ci s'était vu effacer la mémoire par Alec en personne pour qu'il ne puisse pas revenir se venger. La prêtresse était assise en tailleur et se tourna pour le regarder,

\- Asmodée, que me vaux l'honneur de ta visite questionna Kanzeon en se retournant

\- Tu ne peux pas aller te changer et mettre des vêtements décents soupira Asmodée

\- Il fait chaud dans ce temple alors je ne me changerai pas répliqua Kanzeon

Il soupira et s'assit devant elle,

\- Je suis venue t'annoncer le mariage de Magnus informa Asmodée

\- Quoi ne me dis pas qu'il a divorcé d'Alec parce que là il va m'entendre s'écria Kanzeon

\- Calme tes hormones, il épouse à nouveau Alec mais dans la tradition mortelle rassura Asmodée

\- Ouf tu me rassures parce que tu sais, j'aime bien Alec et…comment ça mes hormones fulmina Kanzeon

\- Ah tu n'as pas tes règles pour être si casse-pieds demanda Asmodée

Konzen prépara du thé pour Asmodée et sa tante avant de l'emmener pour voir celle-ci entrain d'étrangler à nouveau le père de Magnus,

\- Vous voulez votre thé maintenant où tout à l'heure demanda Konzen

\- Tout à l'heure pour ma part répondit Kanzeon en regardant son neveu

\- Pour moi aussi tout à l'heure le temps que ta tante cesse de m'étrangler renchérit Asmodée

\- Mais tais-toi espèce de parasite fulmina Kanzeon en l'étranglant

Il se retourna sans faire attention à eux, il soupira en pensant à la gaminerie de sa tante.

\- Elle a beau avoir des siècles derrière elle,elle se comporte parfois comme une gamine capricieuse soupira Konzen

Pendant ce temps Magnus soupira de fatigue en s'installant dans son fauteuil dans son bureau, il entendit toquer à la porte.

\- Entrez invita Magnus

\- Coucou mon amour salua Alec en entrant dans le bureau

\- Hé qu'est-ce que tu fais là avec les enfants questionna Magnus en se levant

Il lui montra les cosys où les enfants étaient dedans aidés par un des employés du club, les enfants étaient ravis de voir leur père.

\- Tu as fini tout ton travail questionna Alec en jetant un coup d'œil sur son bureau

\- Disons que j'ai presque terminé le bilan de ce mois que je devais faire et mon comptable les passera en revue répondit Magnus

\- D'accord, je me suis dit que je passerai avec les enfants pour te remonter un peu le moral sourit Alec

\- Ça me remonte vraiment le moral de vous voir sourit Magnus

Il l'embrassa passionnément ce qui fit crier Rei qui regardait Magnus en fronçant les sourcils,

\- Ton père est mon mari alors va te chercher quelqu'un d'autre espèce de voleur répliqua Magnus

\- Magnus soupira Alec amusé

\- Non mais il se croit où ce petit renard gronda Magnus faussement

Rei gémit en regardant Alec, celui-ci le sortit de son cosy pour l'embrasser bruyamment. Magnus ria devant le regard narquois de son fils, il balança la tête. Il termina rapidement son travail avant de rentrer avec sa famille, ils passèrent la soirée à s'occuper de leurs enfants ensemble et ils finirent la soirée dans le lit à s'enlacer. Une semaine plus tard Alec se rendit chez ses parents pour s'entraîner avec sa fratrie, Il vit Max dehors entrain de soupirer. Il fronça le nez en sentant l'odeur de plusieurs produits chimiques, il rentra et vit sa mère entrain de faire bouillir des choses dans un cuiseur.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que Max est dehors avec des odeurs de produits chimiques questionna Alec

\- Figures-toi que ton frère a ramené des poux à la maison révéla Maryse

\- Ok, je m'en vais avant de les attraper grimaça Alec

\- Malheureusement même si tu dis ça, tu vas les attraper malgré ça déclara Maryse

Il fit une moue de dégoût devant ses petits parasites suceurs de sangs, il se rendit dans la chambre de Jace et le vit avec un couvre-cheveux sur la tête.

\- Ne t'en fais pas c'est provisoire, ses maudits poux n'entreront pas dans mes beaux cheveux blonds naturels ricana Jace

\- Malgré ça, une inattention et tu te retrouves avec ses maudits parasites rappela Alec

\- Je le sais par contre je ne veux pas être à la place d'Izzy parce qu'elle a plus de cheveux que nous grimaça Jace

Il partagea sa mine en sentant que leur sœur allait s'énerver si elle avait des poux, quelques jours plus tard le Kitsune était entrain de plier le linge quand il vit Magnus entrer en se grattant les cheveux. Il l'embrassa et les enfants avant de se diriger dans la salle de bain, Alec entendit un cri déchirant plus tard. Il courra en bifurquant dans la chambre, il vit son mari entrain de regarder quelques choses dans sa main l'air scandalisé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon amour demanda Alec

\- Bébé, c'est la catastrophe, c'est la fin du monde. Je crois m'en être débarrassé il y a plus de 13 ans et les voilà de retour lamenta Magnus

\- Quoi donc Magnus, dis-moi s'inquiéta Alec

\- J'ai des poux pleurnicha Magnus

L'hybride tomba des nues devant la révélation de son amant, celui-ci lui montra un poux dans le creux de sa main qu'il venait d'enlever de ses cheveux.

\- Je pense que Max en a refilé Jace qui les a refilé à Clary à son tour supposa Alec

\- Je veux mourir se lamenta Magnus

\- Ne t'en fais pas, on va les traiter rassura Alec

Il voulait le serrer dans ses bras mais le Kitsune recula légèrement,

\- Magnus, ne le prends pas mal mais je te défends de t'approcher de moi où des enfants tant que tu as ses bestioles dans les cheveux sourit Alec

\- Mais…commença Magnus

\- Je vais préparer la chambre d'amis en attendant déclara Alec

\- Je suis banni de la chambre à cause de ses maudits poux pesta Magnus en oubliant ses rêves de cochonneries avec son amant

Il alla préparer des produits pour son amant, la porte d'entrée sonna et il alla ouvrir et tomba sur son beau-père.

\- Bonjour Asmodée, entre invita Alec

\- Bonjour Alec, je suis passé pour voir les enfants salua Asmodée

\- Je vois, je vous conseille d'enlacer Magnus pour le moment conseilla Alec

\- Pourquoi donc demanda Asmodée en le regardant

\- Il a des poux révéla Alec

\- Oh compris Asmodée

Magnus arriva et salua son père de loin, Eva s'approcha de Magnus avant d'être arrêté par son autre père.

\- Désolé ma puce mais papa est dans l'incapacité de te prendre dans ses bras soupira Magnus

\- Quand même fiston, je ne veux pas être ta place soutient Asmodée

\- Merci papa, tu es d'un grand réconfort soupira Magnus

Alec se rendit dans la cuisine pour préparer une concoction pour se débarrasser des poux des cheveux de son mari, celui-ci était dans le canapé avec son père. Celui-ci plus tard eu des poux à son tour en se rendant au temple, Kanzeon s'était roulés parterre en riant.

\- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA J'AI MAL AU VENTRE AHAHAHAHAHA IL A DES POUX AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA riait Kanzeon assez fortement

Le père de Magnus grommela dans sa barbe en se grattant la tête, de l'autre côté Jace et le groupe étaient venu. Le blond se grattait la queue en grommelant,

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que ses maudits poux nous ont envahis comme ça gronda Jace

\- Je me demande comment Max a eu des poux questionna Isabelle en se grattant discrètement les cheveux

\- Par contre vos têtes infestée gardée les loin de mes enfants, menaça Alec

\- Je suis du même avis que lui renchérit Magnus

Ils soupirent en regardant les enfants voler en riant, plus tard la contamination des poux s'était arrêtée avec les produits et autres concoction pour les cheveux. Magnus avait le droit de regagner la chambre à sa plus grande joie,

\- Bébé, comment tu as fait pour ne pas avoir ses maudits parasites demanda Magnus

\- Eh bien en fait je buvais une tisane que maman m'avait donnée pour ne pas les avoir et j'en ai fait boire aussi aux enfants au cas où expliqua Alec

\- Tu aurais pu me prévenir de cette potion bouda Magnus

Il lui sourit avant de lui attraper la nuque,

\- Ne parlons plus de ses poux mais plutôt parlons de ce moment d'abstinence forcé qu'en dis-tu susurra Alec

\- Petit renard rusé ricana Magnus

Il l'embrassa langoureusement avant de lui faire l'amour fougueusement, le lendemain il se rendit dans sa classe. Il fit cours pour ses élèves, plus tard l'une de ses élèves entra dans la classe.

\- Monsieur Bane, je pourrais vous parler questionna son élève

\- Bien sûr, que se passe-t-il demanda Magnus en posant son téléphone sur son bureau

\- Je voulais savoir si vous faites des cours de rattrapage demanda son élève

\- J'ai toujours voulu mais malheureusement je n'avais pas assez d'élève pour ça expliqua Magnus

\- Est-ce que je pourrai rattraper votre cours et que vous me donnez des cours particuliers questionna son élève

\- C'est d'accord, je demanderai au proviseur de me laisser une classe pour que je puisse vous donner des cours particuliers proposa Magnus

\- Merci monsieur Bane remercia l'élève

Il hocha la tête et le regarda partir, le soir même il en parla avec Alec.

\- Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir donner des cours supplémentaires demanda Alec

\- Je pourrais le faire vu que je les donnais à biscuit pendant les vacances quand elle avait des mauvaises notes expliqua Magnus

\- Je vois alors j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop fatigué par tout ça souhaita Alec en se blottissant près de lui

\- Ne t'en fais pas je gère la situation lui rassura Magnus

Il eut la confirmation du proviseur au sujet de la classe pour faire ses cours supplémentaires, il accueillit l'élève qui lui avait demandée et une autre.

\- Bien maintenant je vais reprendre les bases de la science physique avec vous proposa Magnus

\- Oui répondirent les deux filles

Il leur expliqua les bases à nouveau, l'une des filles écouta alors que l'autre rêvait en le regardant. A la fin du cours il les libéra alors que la rêveuse s'approcha de lui.

\- Monsieur Bane interpella son élève

\- Oui Jessamine demanda Magnus

\- Est-ce que vous vous voudriez devenir mon professeur particulier proposa Jessamine

\- C'est une proposition très intéressante mais je préfère rester tel que je suis refusa Magnus

\- Vous êtes sûr mes parents paierait une fortune pour vous convaincre dit Jessamine

\- Je suis désolé mais ma réponse reste la même décréta Magnus

\- Dommage souffla Jessamine

Il lui sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux ce qui la fit rougir, elle sortit et bouscula avec Alec. Elle fut étonnée de le voir et se cacha discrètement pour les espionner, le Kitsune entra dans la classe.

\- Bonjour moi aussi je voudrais avoir des cours particuliers susurra Alec d'un ton sensuel

Il se retourna et sourit en voyant son mari présent dans la classe, il l'attrapa pour l'embrasser passionnément.

\- Tu m'as manqué mon chéri, souffla Magnus

\- Je sais, je t'ai observé et je voulais te faire la surprise de plus Will et Jem m'ont libéré de bonne heure sourit Alec

\- Si on en profitait pour être seul tous les deux, proposa Magnus en le prenant par la taille

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau et commencèrent à se caresser sensuellement avant que Magnus aille fermer la porte de la classe pendant qu'Alec s'installait sur le bureau. Jessamine avait vu toute la scène,

\- Mince il est gay grimaça Jessamine

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le mariage d'Alec et de Magnus et un cadeau de mariage surprenant. Bisous glacées.**


	52. Chapter 50

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **HekateWitchs1:** **J'ai eu l'idée par mes nièces qui l'ont eu alors j'était un peu comme Jace j'avais peur de mes cheveux et au grand soulagement je ne l'ai pas eu ouf XD, pour le ship c'est vrai qu'ils sont amusant mais ils ne seront jamais un couple car Asmodée aime Kanzeon comme une soeur et elle comme son fils vu qu'elle l'a vu grandi**

 **Maia 0067: C'était le duel contre le poux avec la famille Lightwood XD**

 **Nono 0109 : Il n' y a pas que toi qui n'aiment pas le poux XD par contre les chauds lapins seront encore de retours XD**

 **Alec Barton : Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu XD alors j'espère que tu vas vivre de celle là XD**

 **Lavigne 126 : Il n'y aura de lune de miel mais une nuit noce trés torride XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 50, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 50**_

Alec soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux devant les mesures prises par la couturière pour le costume de son mariage, après avoir annoncé leur renouvellement de vœux toute la famille avait commencé à préparer les festivités dans les moindres détails. Il avait informé ses mentors de son mariage avec Magnus et ils étaient heureux pour eux, Magnus les avait invité pour le mariage. Ils avaient même fait connaissant avec les quadruplés, il vit sa mère entrain de parler avec la couturière sur les mesures de son costume. Il descendit de l'estrade et la suivit jusqu'au traiteur pour choisir le menu, les enfants étaient resté avec Jocelyn. Ils étaient âgés maintenant de 10 mois, ils adoraient marcher à quatre pattes parterre et voler dans l'appartement. Ils n'avaient pas encore dit leur premier mot mais ils savaient s'exprimer en babillant, Rei était toujours proche d'Alec en se chamaillant assez souvent avec Magnus. Il rentra chez lui en s'étirant et vit son mari entrain de rouler parterre avec les enfants, comme à son habitude Rei remarqua son père et rampa vers lui. Le Kitsune le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa bruyamment, il embrassa ses enfants et son mari avant d'entendre le cri mécontent. Magnus lui raconta qu'il avait récupéré les enfants après être passé chez le fleuriste avec Clary, ils s'occupèrent des enfants avant de finir la soirée dans le lit à se câliner. Alec se rendit à son travail de stagiaire,

\- Bonjour tout le monde salua Alec en entrant dans le bureau

\- Bonjour Alec, alors comment avance le mariage questionna Tessa

\- Très bien, hier j'ai été faire les dernières mesure pour mon costume pendant que Magnus est allé payé les fleurs pour le mariage répondit Alec

\- Je suis ravie que vous renouveliez vos vœux félicita Tessa

\- Merci Tessa alors des cas à étudier demanda Alec

\- Oui, Will va vous emmener observer un procès et vous demandez aussi d'interagir expliqua Tessa en lui donnant le dossier à lire

\- D'accord accepta Alec

Il s'installa et alla lire le dossier, il nota les incohérences sur le dossier et aussi sur le procès à venir. Les autres élèves arrivèrent et le saluèrent avant de lire les dossiers que Tessa avait préparés pour eux, pendant ce temps Magnus faisait une démonstration de chimie devant ses élèves.

\- Voilà pourquoi on arrive à ce résultat expliqua Magnus en leur faisant découvrir le nouveau produit

\- Oui monsieur Bane répondirent les élèves

\- Est-ce que vous avez des questions à ce sujet questionna Magnus

\- Non monsieur répondirent les élèves

\- Bien alors je veux que vous fassiez votre combinaison de produit mais attention à ce que vous mélangez avertis Magnus

Ils hochèrent la tête et commencèrent leurs travaux, Magnus passa dans les rangs pour vérifier les travaux et les aider. La cloche sonna pour terminer le cours, les élèves sortirent de la classe. Le professeur ramassa le matériel et les lava pour son prochain cours,

\- Alors comme ça tu te maries encore une fois déclara une voix masculine

Il se retourna vers la source et sourit en voyant Raphaël appuyé sur la porte de sa classe,

\- Que veux-tu je suis raide dingue de mon mari ria Magnus

\- Ça se voit que tu es raide dingue de lui et en plus vous avez des enfants en plus par les moindres des quadruplés Dios je me demande comment vous avez fait pour avoir quatre d'un seul coup s'exclama Raphaël

\- Disons que je suis très fort pour les faire se vanta Magnus en se bombant le torse

Son ami roula des yeux amusé et s'approcha d'eux,

\- Eh toi quand est-ce que tu te maries questionna Magnus

\- Tu sais moi les relations amoureuses, ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé grimaça Raphaël

\- C'est ta tasse de tequila peut-être nargua Magnus

Ils rigolèrent ensemble dans la classe, ils discutèrent ensemble de tout et de rien. Le mexicain retourna dans sa classe en laissant son ami reprendre ses cours, celui-ci accueillit ses élèves à nouveau.

\- Bonjour tout le monde, veuillez placer vos devoirs sur le coin de la table pour que je puisse les récupérer et prendre vos manuels à la page 125 demanda Magnus

Tous exécutèrent puis Magnus passa dans les rangs pour les récupérer, il remarqua que certains élèves n'avaient pas rendu leurs copies.

\- Les élèves qui ne m'ont pas rendu leurs copies eh bien je leur laisse encore une chance jusqu'à demain pour leurs devoirs qui devront les mettres dans mon casier sinon ce sera un zéro sur votre moyenne définitif déclara Magnus en rangeant les copies

Ils virent certains grimacé, il continua son cours normalement jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Il soupira de fatigue en s'asseyant sur sa chaise de bureau, il reçut un appel de son mari ce qui lui remonta le moral,

\- Tu sais que tu me remontes le moral avec ton coup de fil sourit Magnus

\- Je sais comme je suis entrain de t'observer en ce moment pendant que je mange mon déjeuner révéla Alec

\- Hum ça me donne quelques idées coquines en te sachant que tu es entrain de me regarder susurra Magnus

\- Magnus, je suis entrain de manger en plus j'ai du monde avec moi s'indigna Alec

\- Dommage alors quoi de neuf questionna Magnus en mangeant lui aussi

\- Rien de particulier, je vais assister à un procès en tant qu'assistant répondit Alec

\- Oh c'est cool, chéri j'espère que tu vas être un assistant implacable en révélant tes talents cachés souhaita Magnus

\- Ne t'en fais pas je serai très compétent dans mes notes répondit Alec

\- Quand a moi je viens de gronder certains de mes élèves car ils n'avaient pas rendu leur devoir à temps et j'ai discuté avec Raphaël raconta Magnus

\- Je vois, je te laisse mon amour parce que je dois y aller signala Alec

\- D'accord on se retrouve ce soir répondit Magnus

Il soupira longuement avant d'accueillir ses élèves de nouveau, après ses cours il se dirigea vers le parking pour s'en aller quand il fut interpellé. Il se retourna et vit Jessamine avec deux autres personnes assez âgés,

\- Bonjour, je suppose que vous êtes Magnus Bane supposa l'homme

\- En effet je suis Magnus Bane, pourrais-je savoir qui vous êtes questionna Magnus

\- Je suis le père de Jessamine et vous êtes son professeur se présenta l'homme

\- Oh ravie de vous rencontrer salua Magnus

\- Ma fille m'a dit que du bien sur vous et le fait que vous êtes professeur à cet âge est impressionnant vanta le père de Jessamine

\- Merci, je pense que le proviseur c'est encore vanter au sujet de mon parcours sourit Magnus

\- Diplômé à 17 ans et sortit de l'université à 21 ans c'est vraiment époustouflant vanta le père de Jessamine encore une fois

\- Vos parents devaient être fier de vous n'est-ce pas renchérit la femme

\- Oui, ils étaient fiers de moi. Veuillez m'excuser mais je dois y aller avertis Magnus

\- Attendez avant que vous partiez, nous avons discuté avec le proviseur et il approuves que vous donniez des cours particuliers à notre fille chez nous décréta la mère de Jessamine

\- Il va de soi que vous serez généreusement payé de plus le ministère de l'éducation est au courant de la situation renchérit le père avec un sourire perfide

\- Je vois, comme je viens de vous dire j'ai d'autres choses à faire et je réfléchirai à votre proposition sourit Magnus en entrant dans la voiture

Il se dirigea vers chez ses parents pour prendre ses enfants, il sortit de sa voiture en soupirant. Il entra et fut accueilli par sa fille qui volait dans la maison, il rigola en l'embrassant bruyamment sur la joue ce qui la fit glousser. Les garçons vinrent le rejoindre en babillant, il s'accroupit pour les embrasser aussi. Il se leva en embrassant sa mère sur la joue,

\- Comment vas-tu questionna Jocelyn en allant dans la cuisine

\- Je viens de me faire proposer d'être le professeur particuliers d'une fille capricieuse pourri gâtée soupira Magnus

\- Explique-moi cette histoire demanda Jocelyn en préparant le thé

Il lui expliqua la situation, elle but son thé dans le salon en regardant les enfants qui étaient entrain de jouer.

\- Ecoute mon chéri, tu refuses rien de compliquer proposa Jocelyn

\- Ils ont mêlé le ministère de l'éducation à ça râla Magnus en s'affalant dans le canapé

\- Alors si tu es obligé de le faire eh bien tu le fais rien de plus conseilla Jocelyn

\- Hm justement ils ne me laissent pas le choix soupira Magnus en massant ses tempes

\- Baba appela Eva en bavant

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma chérie demanda Magnus en la prenant dans ses bras

\- Ils t'appellent baba et pour Alec questionna Jocelyn

\- Nana pour le moment sourit Magnus

\- Nana cria Rei en cherchant son père

\- Fils à papa grinça Magnus en regardant son fils

Ils discutèrent sur le mariage en buvant le thé, le professeur rentra chez lui avec ses enfants. Il prépara le dîner en attendant,

\- Baba appela Eva en marchant vers lui

\- Oui ma puce demanda Magnus

Elle babilla dans son langage en mettant son doigt dans sa bouche, il l'emmena dans le salon en voyant ses fils entrain de jouer. La porte s'ouvrit sur Alec qui se massait la nuque de fatigue,

\- Je suis rentré averti Alec en entrant dans le salon

\- Nana interpellèrent les enfants en se dirigeant vers lui

\- Bonsoir mes amours, salua Alec en les embrassant

Magnus se leva pour l'embrasser tendrement,

\- Alors le procès questionna Magnus

\- C'était époustouflant comme Will défendait son client avec véhémence, je l'ai aidé en lui montrant mes notes où j'ai noté les incohérences et il était impressionné par mes déductions sur les petits détails raconta Alec

\- Quand à moi j'ai du nouveau au sujet de ses maudit cours particuliers soupira Magnus

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a demanda Alec

Il lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé avec les parents, le Kitsune était entrain de jouer avec Rei quand il entendit la nouvelle.

\- Oh la sale garce, non mais elle croit quoi que tu es à sa disposition fulmina Alec

Ses cheveux commencèrent à prendre une teinte argenté signe qu'il luttait pour ne pas prendre son apparence de Kitsune,

\- Calme-toi mon cœur, ça ne sert à rien que tu t'énerves conseilla Magnus

\- Je sais mais j'ai envie de leur coller un procès au le cul pour t'obliger à faire ça gronda Alec

Il sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser passionnément ce qui fit crier Rei de mécontentement, ils rigolèrent en regardant le petit Kitsune qui babillait contre Magnus qui avait osé embrasser son père.

\- J'espère que le jour de notre mariage quand nous serons devant le prêtre, Rei ne va pas perturber notre mariage gloussa Magnus

Magnus gronda Alec faussement

\- Mon chou tu as vu comment il est à chaque fois qu'on s'embrasse s'indigna Magnus

\- Je le sais et je trouve que vous êtes insignifiants quand vous faites ça car je vous aime tous les cinq et sans préférence déclara Alec

\- Touché coulé fiston, ton papa a raison dit Magnus en regardant son fils cadet

Il sourit en bavant et se levant pour qu'Alec le porte, quelques jours plus tard Magnus avait accepté le marché qu'avait proposé le père de Jessamine et avait accepté de lui donner des cours particuliers. La jeune fille faisait exprès de mettre des vêtements moulant pour séduire son professeur, celui-ci n'avait cure de ses tentatives de séduction.

\- Voilà les opérations que tu dois faire, expliqua Magnus

\- Oh merci monsieur Bane remercia Jessamine

Il hocha la tête en vérifiant son téléphone,

\- Vous attendez un appel monsieur Bane questionna Jessamine

\- Oui, j'attends un appel très important souffla Magnus

Son téléphone sonna et il répondit en s'excusant auprès d'elle, celle-ci se leva et le suivit discrètement pour écouter la conversation.

\- Oui, ma mère sera là pour réceptionner les fleurs pour la salle de réception et pour le paiement nous les avons déjà réglé sous le nom Bane-Lightwood, oui c'est exact. Merci encore remercia Magnus

Elle recula en se remettant sur sa chaise, le professeur revint s'asseoir.

\- C'était votre appel important demanda Jessamine

\- Oui, c'était le fleuriste pour la livraison des fleurs pour la salle de réception où aura lieu le mariage répondit Magnus

\- Le mariage, l'un de vos proches va se marier questionna Jessamine

\- C'est moi qui me marie à nouveau avec mon mari en quelque sorte nous renouvelons nos vœux déclara Magnus

\- Oh je vois souffla Jessamine

Il hocha la tête et continua de donner son cours ne remarquant pas l'air colérique de son élève qui était mécontente d'entendre que celui-ci allait se marier, il rentra chez lui plus tard et fut accueilli par les enfants. Trois mois plus tard à la veille du mariage Jocelyn et Maryse étaient venus récupérer le couple,

\- Même si vous êtes déjà marié, il faut respecter la tradition rappela Maryse en voyant son gendre râler

\- Ce n'est pas juste et pour les enfants questionna Magnus

\- Ils seront avec moi rassura Alec en l'embrassant

Il fit une moue boudeuse en se sachant qu'il allait être séparé de son mari et de ses enfants le temps d'une nuit, Alec les ramena avec lui chez ses parents. La fratrie était heureuse de voir les enfants qui volaient dans la maison sauf Jace après que les garçons lui aient craché du feu sur son visage ce qui le fit bouder, le Kitsune fit dormir ses enfants en chantant une berceuse. Maryse entra doucement dans la chambre et l'écouta,

\- Maman remarqua Alec

\- Tu leur chantes la même berceuse que je te chantais sourit Maryse

\- Seulement quand Magnus n'est pas là sourit Alec en caressant les cheveux de Rin

\- Je suis si fière de toi mon fils et je ne regrette pas de t'avoir fiancé à Magnus quand vous étiez petit déclara Maryse

\- Je sais maman sourit Alec

Elle l'embrassa sur le front avant de le laisser avec ses enfants, il s'endormit dans le lit avec les quadruplés allongés près de lui. Le lendemain Isabelle rentra dans sa chambre pour le réveiller et fut attendri devant la scène qu'elle avait sous les yeux, Alec dormait au bord pour ne pas que les enfants puissent tomber, Rei était blotti contre lui, le pied de Rin était sur le ventre de son jumeau alors qu'une main d'Aydan était sur sa tête. Eva était dormait en étoile en tétant sa tétine, elle s'approcha de son frère et le réveilla. Il se leva et embrassa ses enfants, il alla se préparer pour son mariage. Il mit son costume qui était composé d'une veste noire avec un veston bleu dessous et une chemise blanche, il portait un pantalon noir. Il sortit de sa chambre sous le sifflement de Jace qui était son témoin, il le serra dans ses bras en le félicitant. Ils se retrouvèrent devant l'église, Alec s'avança à l'autel avec ses parents. Il sourit en regardant ses enfants qui étaient dans les bras de Jocelyn et de Luke avec Max et Isabelle, il tourna la tête pour voir son amant à l'autel. Il resta ébahi devant son costume et la seule chose qu'il avait en tête était de l'enlever, il rougit devant le sourire narquois de Magnus qui comprit ce qu'il pensait.

\- Nous sommes ici pour unir Alexander Gédéon Lightwood et Magnus Bane dans les liens sacrés du mariage, si quelqu'un conteste ce mariage qu'il se lève ou qu'il se taise à jamais déclara le prêtre

Tous firent un silence, le prêtre allait parler de nouveau.

\- PAPA appela Eva en regardant Magnus

Le couple se tourna vers eux, ils sourient en regardant leur fille qui avait dit son premier mot.

\- Vous contester quelque chose mademoiselle gloussa le prêtre

\- Papa appela Eva

\- Mama interpella Rei à son tour en regardant Alec

\- Eh bien d'autres personnes demanda le prêtre ce qui fit rire l'assemblée

Les enfants dirent leur premier mot ce qui émut le couple, Alec essuya discrètement une larme sur ses yeux.

\- Bien nous pouvons continuer mais je peux vous dire que jamais depuis j'exerce je n'ai jamais vu une si belle contestation que celle-ci sourit le prêtre

Ils rigolèrent et continuèrent d'écouter le prêtre, ils se jurèrent à nouveau de s'aimer à nouveau au-delà dans leurs prochaines vies ce qui fit pleurer toutes les femmes dans la salle.

\- Les alliances s'il vous plaît ? demanda le prêtre

Clary s'approcha avec les alliances quand elle eut une idée, elle se rendit vers ses parents et prit Rin et Aydan par la main doucement. Jace ayant compris le geste de sa petite amie vint faire de même en prenant Eva et Rei, ils donnèrent leur bague à leur parent, les deux remercièrent le blond et la rousse avec leurs enfants.

\- Maintenant je vous déclare mari et mari, vous pouvez vous embrasser maintenant déclara le prêtre

\- Viens m'embrasser bébé sourit Magnus

Il sourit et embrassa son mari langoureusement malgré la protestation de Rei ce qui fit rire l'assemblée, ils se rendirent dans la salle de réception. Tous vinrent les félicités pour leur mariage,

\- Je t'aime sourit Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

\- J'ai hâte d'être à notre lune de miel susurra Magnus

Il rougit furieusement ce qui le fit rire, ils allèrent sur la piste de danse pour leur première danse. Ils dansèrent ensemble, les enfants voulaient rejoindre leurs parents mais comme la piste de danse était trop loin ils essayèrent de s'envoler comme à leur habitude mais c'était trop fatiguant de les rejoindre, Aydan se redressa sur ses jambes sans aide.

\- MAGNUS, ALEC REGARDER LES ENFANTS s'écria Maryse en voyant Aydan

\- Par Inari ils sont entrain de faire leur premier pas remarqua Alec en allant vers eux

Aydan rigola et fit trois pas tout seul avant de tomber dans les bras de Magnus, Rei fit la même chose en allant dans les bras d'Alec. Les deux autres firent pareils à leur tour en faisant leur premier pas, ils les embrassèrent partout sur leurs visages ce qui les fit glousser.

\- C'est le meilleur cadeau de mariage que vous puissiez nous offrir déclara Alec en les câlinant

Ils rigolèrent encore une fois et tous applaudirent devant les premiers pas des quadruplés, ils coupèrent le gâteau et firent manger les enfants. Jocelyn vint vers eux avec Maryse,

\- C'est l'heure pour les enfants d'aller dormir donc nous allons rentrer pour vous laisser profiter de votre nuit de noce sourit Maryse

\- Merci Maryse remercia Magnus ce qui fit rougir faiblement Alec

Ils rentrèrent chez eux, Alec allait entrer quand Magnus le porta dans la chambre. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément,

\- Je t'aime confia Alec en lui caressant la joue

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Il le fit s'allonger sur le lit, il le déshabilla en l'embrassant partout. Il mordilla son téton en le maltraitant ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir, il se leva du lit sous la curiosité de son amant. Il se rendit vers le dressing, il fouilla à l'intérieur avant de revenir avec des menottes en fourrure et un bandeau.

\- Tu veux jouer susurra Magnus

\- Fais-moi grimper au rideau provoqua Alec en se métamorphosa sous sa forme Kitsune

Son mari l'attacha sur le montant du lit et lui mit le bandeau, il alla chercher l'huile essentielle aphrodisiaque. Il commença à en mettre sur le corps de son amant en le massant doucement sur ses zones érogènes, le Kitsune était plus qu'excité par les huiles. Magnus se pencha pour prendre ses lèvres, il sourit et prit la plume qu'il avait acheté lors des cycles de reproduction de son mari pour commencer à le caresser. Alec tressauta sous le contact léger de la plume, il continua de le caresser en descendant vers son sexe qu'il masturba légèrement. Le Kitsune haleta sous le plaisir, le professeur vint ronronner sur son sexe en le prenant dans sa bouche. Alec sentit un métal froid sur la langue de son amant, il tira sur les menottes.

\- Magnus gémit Alec

\- C'est un faux piercing bébé et je voulais que tu en profites pour notre nuit de noce susurra Magnus

Il tira sur les menottes sous le plaisir, son mari rigola devant son corps haletant de plaisir. Il souleva sa hanche légèrement avant de glisser sa langue dans son intimité, il cria de plaisir en balançant la tête. Il le doigta sensuellement, il l'embrassa. Alec se mordit les lèvres en lui faisant partager son sang pour faire réveiller le côté bestial de Magnus, celui-ci se déshabilla et le pénétra ce qui le fit crier de plaisir. Il lui enleva le bandeau pour qu'il puisse le regarder, il continua d'onduler en lui. Alec fit claquer ses hanches en même temps que son amant, il se lécha les lèvres ce qui le fit gronder de plaisir. Le Kitsune cassa les menottes sous le plaisir et plaquer son amant sur le lit pour qu'il puisse le chevaucher en lui griffant le torse, Magnus poussa un râle de plaisir sous les griffures. Il essaya de se redresser mais celui-ci le plaqua encore une fois sur le lit en se déhancha avec fougue, il se déversa sur le lit en criant de jouissance. Magnus se déversa à son tour dans un grognement de plaisir, il s'effondra sur lui essouffler.

\- Tu as cassé les menottes remarqua Magnus en observant les menottes casser

\- On achètera d'autres proposa Alec

\- J'avais décidé de faire autre chose avec les menottes tu sais sourit Magnus

\- On utilisera autre chose susurra Alec

\- Petit renard coquin ricana Magnus

Il se redressa ayant encore le sexe de Magnus en lui, il le stimula un peu avant de se déhancher encore une fois. Le professeur lui tenait les hanches pendant qu'il ondulait avec indécence, ils jouirent une nouvelle fois. Alec avait repris son apparence normale et s'effondra près de lui,

\- Une douche proposa Magnus

\- A trois heures du mât gloussa Alec

\- Il doit avoir un happy hour quelque part non ricana Magnus

\- D'accord sourit Alec en se levant

Il le regarda et sourit béat en voyant son sperme couler le long des cuisses de son mari, il trottina jusqu'à la salle de bain avec lui pour prendre un bain. Ils firent l'amour à nouveau dans la douche, ils s'endormirent après s'être repus de leur désir. Le lendemain ils allèrent chercher leurs enfants qui étaient avec Maryse qui les avaient gardés chez eux,

\- Papa, mama babillèrent les quadruplés en essayant de marcher

\- Bonjour mes chéris alors c'était bien chez mamie questionna Alec en s'accroupissant

\- Mes petits anges renchéri Magnus

\- Ils ont été sages à part quelques soucis avec Jace souffla Maryse

\- Quel genre de souci questionna Alec en fronçant les sourcils

Elle allait répondre quand Jace débarqua, celui-ci avait les cheveux brûlés et quelques morsures sur le bras et des tâches suspects sur la chemise.

\- Sans commentaire grommela Jace en regardant le couple

\- On n'a rien dit et qui t'a griller les cheveux nargua Magnus

\- Magnus soupira Alec

\- Rin, il a osé faire ça à son parrain pleurnicha Jace en regardant son filleul

Rin éclata de rire dans les bras de Magnus en tapant des mains fières de son œuvre,

\- Rin gronda Alec

\- Pour les autres demanda Magnus

\- Les tâches c'est Rei, les morsures c'est Aydan et enfin les tâches de purée c'est Eva à croire que les enfants se sont donné le mot pour me rendre complètement dingue râla Jace

\- Tu es leur parrain et leur oncle préféré nargua Magnus

\- Jace, je suis désolé s'excusa Alec

\- Ce n'est rien mais par contre il n'y a pas que moi qui ai souffert soupira Jace

Clary arriva ce qui fit éclater de rire Magnus, celle-ci avait des marques de morsures sur le bras et des tâches humides sur son haut et ses cheveux était en pagailles.

\- Ah vous êtes là remarqua Clary

\- Ne dit rien les garçons et Eva conclu Alec

Elle hocha la tête en soupirant, Magnus se tenait le ventre en se foutant la gueule de sa sœur.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'épilogue.**


	53. Epilogue

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: Les enfants aiment leur tante et leur oncle d'une manière particulière XD ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu**

 **Lavigne 126: Tu découvrira le nouveau mercredi d'aprés les votes que j'ai eu pour les histoires, mince j'espère que dans la nouvelle fics je te ferrai la vie à tréspas avec mes lemons niark niark**

 **HekateWithch1: Tu es une immortelle ? C'est vrai que j'ai cette idée en me disant que ça ferait trop drôle comme un genre d'opposition via les enfants ne disant leur premier mot au lieu le faire dans le classique**

 **Alec Barton : Rien que ça qui t'a fait tuer alors ne lis pas l'épilogue parce que j'ai mis une situation très drôle dan ce chapitre XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici l'épilogue, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **EPILOGUE**_

Une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs s'approcha d'un démon qui dévorait un mortel, celui-ci sourit perversement en la voyant. Il la prit par les hanches pour tenter de l'embrasser, elle lui sourit à son tour avant que ses cheveux deviennent blanc argenté. Le démon recula de peur en la reconnaissant, il siffla de colère et un troupeau de démon inférieur vinrent encercler la jeune fille. Elle sourit moqueusement quand deux boules de feu détruisirent deux démons, deux hommes à la même chevelure qu'elle sortirent de la forêt en se jetant sur les démons. Un renard de grande taille sortit aussi et se dirigea vers la jeune fille qui sauta dans les airs pour atterrir sur la tête du renard géant, celui-ci dévora les démons. Elle sourit vicieusement avant de sauter de nouveau pour trancher la tête d'un démon, les autres Kitsune firent aussi un carnage. Après avoir exterminé tous les démons, il ne resta que le chef qui frémit de peur devant eux. La jeune fille s'assit sur un arbre mort en regardant les garçons qui faisaient craquer leurs poings, ils jouèrent à papier-ciseaux-feuilles dont l'un d'eux gagna. Les deux autres allèrent s'asseoir près de la jeune fille et assistèrent ensemble au combat entre le chef des démons et leur compagnon, celui-ci fit un sourire sadique et commença à le griffer de partout avant de le trancher en deux. Il se retourna vers eux en léchant le sang sur sa main,

\- On rentre proposa leur compagnon

\- Nos parents sont sûrement entrain de nous attendre conclu la jeune fille

\- Maman sait que nous sommes en mission déclara l'autre garçon en l'aidant à se relever

Ils s'envolèrent dans les airs et atterrirent sur le balcon d'un appartement, un homme asiatique était entrain de passer l'aspirateur et sourit en les voyants arrivés.

\- Vous êtes enfin là, comment était la mission questionna l'homme

\- Bien, on les a exterminé comme d'habitude sourit le premier

\- Très bien allez à la douche maintenant parce que vous êtes entrain de salir partout avec le sang de démons que vous avez sur vous gronda l'homme faussement

\- On le sait ricana le deuxième garçon narquoisement

\- Tu me ressembles de plus en plus fiston, eh bien organiser-vous pour l'eau chaude parce que je veux qu'il en reste quand votre mère arrivera avertit leur père

\- Oui papa, Eva tu y va en premier proposa le troisième garçon

\- Vous êtes sûr les garçons questionna Eva

\- Oui, vas-y nous allons regarder la télé en attendant rassura le premier

Elle sourit et alla dans leur chambre pour prendre sa douche, l'asiatique regarda ses fils s'installer devant la télé pendant que sa fille prenait sa douche. Les quadruplés avaient vraiment grandi et étaient âgés maintenant de 14 ans, Aydan ressemblait trait pour trait à Magnus à part ses yeux qui étaient ceux d'Alec au contraire de Rin qui était le sosie parfait d'Alec avec les yeux de Magnus. Eva était un mélange de ses deux pères, elle avait hérité de la forme du visage d'Alec et les pommettes de Magnus et un mélange de leurs deux yeux. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient à la taille, et enfin Rei qui est à la surprise de tous ressemblait trait pour trait à Asmodée étant plus jeune. Magnus avait décrété que c'était son Karma en voyant que son fils ressemblait à son père en plus jeune, celui-ci avait rétorqué à son tour qu'au moins son petit-fils ferait fureur à l'école ce qui avait fait gronder Alec. Tous les quatre s'étaient entraîné à leurs contrôles de pouvoirs Kitsune quand ils eurent quatre ans ayant reçu leur première queue, les pouvoirs de Shikigami de Magnus s'était Aydan qui en avait hérité. Il avait commencé à s'entraîner pour être le prochain maître Shikigami. Eva sortit de la douche en s'essuyant les cheveux,

\- C'est bon les garçons, l'un de vous peut aller prendre son bain sourit Eva en s'installant entre Aydan et Rei

\- J'y vais répondit Rei en se levant

Rin prit sa place à son tour, les garçons étaient très protecteurs envers leur unique sœur jumelle. Ils étaient très proches, quand l'un d'eux allait mal les autres faisait tous pour le consoler. Alec avait conclu que les quadruplés étaient plus que liées en plus d'être Kitsune, ils avaient développé un lien assez fort et ils pouvaient ressentir les émotions de l'un et de l'autre. Ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrit sur Alec qui rentrait essouffler de fatigue par sa journée au tribunal,

\- Je suis rentré averti Alec

\- Bonjour maman le saluèrent ses enfants

\- Bonsoir mon cœur salua Magnus en venant l'embrasser

Ils entendirent un cri de dégoût de la part de leurs enfants, ils sourirent. Ils firent une place pour leur autre père,

\- Où est Rei questionna Alec ne voyant pas son fils cadet

Dans la salle de bain, on vient de faire une mission pour le conseil qui était d'exterminer les démons dans la partie ouest de la forêt répondit Aydan en jouant avec la télécommande

\- Je vois souffla Alec

Rei sortit de la salle de bain et vit « sa mère » présente, il sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de se mettre à ses pieds.

\- Tu veux que je te masse les pieds maman proposa Rei

\- Bien sûr mon chéri sourit Alec

Rei était toujours très proche d'Alec comme Eva de Magnus, Jace l'embêtait assez souvent ce qui entraînait généralement une bagarre entre eux. Alec grimaça en regardant son gros ventre, il était enceint à nouveau ce qui faisait la joie de toute la famille. Luke et Robert exerçaient toujours leur métier de policier et ils étaient monté en grade, rare où les quadruplés ne passaient pas les voir au poste de police. Maryse faisait toujours son métier de cardiologue et elle aussi avait eu une promotion elle était à présent la chef de son service, Jocelyn était fidèle à elle-même et gardait à présent les enfants de Clary et de Jace. Les deux s'étaient mariés à la fin de leur cursus universitaire, ils avaient des jumelles dont les deux grands-mères étaient folles devant elles de même que les grands-pères. Isabelle s'était mariée avec Simon aussi et ils avaient eu un garçon, ils passèrent à table pour manger avant de regarder la télé. Le couple alla se coucher après leurs enfants qui s'étaient endormis devant la télé,

\- Comment était ta journée demanda Magnus en s'allongeant près de lui

\- Très bien, je vais fait vaciller la défense en les contrant sur leurs éléments qu'ils présentaient et à part ça ton bébé m'a donné des coups de pied presque toute la journée raconta Alec en frottant son gros ventre

Il rigola en frottant son ventre et se pencha pour l'embrasser ce qui fit glousser Alec, leur amour n'avait jamais été aussi fort et se renforçait au fil du temps. Magnus avait eu des problèmes avec les parents de Jessamine, celle-ci avait accusé le professeur d'avoir tenté d'abuser d'elle. Alec s'était présenté en tant que son avocat, ils avaient remporté le procès après que le Kitsune avait compris que la jeune fille avait menti étant amoureuse de son mari.

\- Et toi, tes cours aujourd'hui ? questionna Alec

\- Ça s'est bien passé malgré que quelques élèves un peu chahuteurs mais je m'en suis bien sorti répondit Magnus

\- Je vois souffla Alec en se blottissant contre lui et il lui caressa le torse

\- Tu es d'humeur câline ce soir remarqua Magnus en voyant sa main s'aventurer vers son pantalon

\- Hm peut-être que tu n'as pas envie susurra Alec en lui mordant l'oreille

\- Vive les hormones, ricana Magnus

Le lendemain Magnus fit son cours normalement avant de passer chez ses parents, sa mère vint l'accueillir.

\- Bonjour maman salua Magnus en l'embrassant sur la joue

\- Bonjour mon chéri salua Jocelyn

\- Je suis passé un peu pour venir te voir comme Alec a un procès et les enfants sont encore à l'école où en missions vue l'heure répondit Magnus en regardant l'horloge

\- Je vois, je garde les jumelles le temps que Clary termine ses tableaux dans la cave sourit Jocelyn en regardant les filles entrain de jouer

Les jumelles virent Magnus et se mirent à courirent vers lui, Jessie Cécile et Clara Lucie Lightwood se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau à Clary mais avec les yeux d'or de Jace. Clary avait continué son travail d'artiste, à sa majorité elle avait repris la direction de sa galerie et son compte bancaire. Elle avait proposé à Magnus de continuer à être son agent en ayant confiance seulement en son frère aîné au lieu d'un autre agent qui aurait pu lui voler tout son argent, de plus avec l'argent qu'avait Clary à la banque ils avaient agrandi la galerie pour mettre plus de tableaux. Ses tableaux faisaient encore fureur parmi ses clients surtout celui des enfants avec ceux d'Alec et de Magnus, il y avait aussi quelques tableaux sur Jace. Il descendit à la cave où la rousse peignait,

\- Salut biscuit salua Magnus

\- Ah salut Magnus, comment vas-tu demanda Clary en peignant sur son tableau

\- Je suis passé parce qu'il n'y a personne à la maison pour le moment, en plus j'en profite pour récupérer quelques tableaux et poser mon magnifique corps se vanta Magnus

Elle rigola en rinçant ses pinceaux, après tout ses années ils étaient resté très proches même s'ils aimaient se bagarrer comme des enfants.

\- Maman appelaient les filles en chœur

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mes chéries demanda Clary en levant la tête

\- Mamie à demandé si vous prenez le thé tonton Magnus et toi demanda les jumelles

\- Dit à ta mamie qu'ont viens tout de suite signala Clary

\- D'accord répondit les filles en chœur

Elle sourit en voyant ses filles partir en courant,

\- Les filles sont trop craquante et dire que papa a essayé de tuer ton mari à la maternité ricana Magnus

\- Juste parce que j'étais entrain d'accoucher soupira Clary en passant une main dans ses cheveux pleins de peinture

\- Allez viens, ensuite on va reprendre le tableau de la dernière fois proposa Magnus

\- D'accord, de toute façon je pense que Jace va venir me récupérer ici avec les filles comme il est au procès aussi avec Alec souffla Clary

Alec et Jace avaient monté leur cabinet ensemble et aidait leur père à boucler les criminelles qu'ils avaient arrêtées, ils étaient devenu très célèbres après avoir bouclé plusieurs criminels de la haute société de la même mafia. Ils montèrent et virent les quadruplés entrain de jouer avec les filles,

\- Vous êtes là les enfants remarqua Magnus

\- On vient juste rentrer de nos missions et on a fait attention concernant les tâches déclara Rin en s'asseyant sur le canapé

\- D'accord, on va rentrer après prévint Magnus

Ils discutèrent avant de s'en aller après que le professeur ait posé pour sa sœur, ils rentrèrent chez eux. Magnus prépara le dîner pendant que les garçons faisaient le ménage et qu'Eva s'occupait d'arranger les meubles et de les essuyer, Alec entra sous sa forme féminine étant dans son dernier mois de grossesse. Il déposa son sac avant de tomber de fatigue sur le canapé,

\- Tu es rentré mon amour remarqua Magnus en venant l'embrasser

\- Ouais, je suis crevé en plus d'avoir mal aux dos et mal aux jambes grimaça Alec

\- Je vais te masser maman proposa Eva en mettant les genoux de son père sur elle pour les masser

\- Merci ma puce remercia Alec

\- Mon cœur, il faut que tu penses à donner le relais blondi pour le procès pensa Magnus

\- Je sais Magnus mais j'ai promis à la victime de coincer son violeur et de l'enfermer pour de bon soupira Alec d'aise

\- Je pense que le bébé va naître en plein procès nargua Eva

\- Au moins il pourra m'aider ria Alec

\- Maman, tu es rentré décréta Rin en sortant de leur chambre

\- Oui, je viens tout juste de rentrer sourit Alec

\- On était entrain de parler que le bébé allait naître et aider maman pour son procès gloussa Eva

\- C'est vrai ça que ça serait trop rigolo ria Aydan en sortant à son tour

Rei sortit de la chambre et vint les rejoindre, ils discutèrent du bébé. Pendant le week-end ils se rendirent chez les parents d'Alec, les garçons étaient entrain de se battre contre Jace alors qu'Eva regardait la scène assise. Robert vint s'asseoir près d'elle en lui caressant les cheveux,

\- Tu ne vas pas te battre ma puce questionna Robert

\- Bien sûr que non, tonton Jace a déjà des difficultés avec les garçons en plus j'aime les observer se battre c'est tellement drôle sourit Eva

\- Je vois, ton père est le seul à se battre contre ton oncle sans vainqueur mais il est aussi le seul où il laisse son instinct le dominer raconta Robert

\- Et c'est grave papy demanda Eva en le regardant

\- Non mais ça pourrait être dangereux si tu te laisses dominer, heureusement que ton père a réussi à le dominer en devenant omniscient sourit Robert

\- J'ai hâte de devenir omniscients papy et avoir mes neuves queues souhaita Eva

\- Chaque chose en son temps ma chérie, tu verras après que tu les auras eus tu seras très puissante comme ta grand-mère sourit Robert en caressant les cheveux de sa petite-fille

Elle lui sourit et posa sa tête sur son épaule et regarda Jace entrain de gronder ses neveux qui le regardaient avec un air narquois, Magnus sourit ayant écouté la conversation de sa fille et de son beau-père. Il retrouva son mari entrain de manger un gâteau de chocolat en discutant avec sa mère et sa sœur qui était entrain d'apprendre à son fils à lire,

\- George lit super bien remarqua Alec

\- Oui, Simon lui fait lire un livre avant de s'endormir même si je désapprouve le choix du livre soupira Isabelle

\- Laisse-moi deviner Star Wars ricana Magnus

\- Exactement, en ce moment il est en tournée avec son groupe dans l'Oregon déclara Isabelle

\- En tant que manager du groupe, tu dois les suivre sourit Maryse en amenant du thé pour eux

\- Ouais, mais je ne regrette pas du tout d'être leur manager en plus il fait venir George sur scène ce qui le fait rire sourit Isabelle en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils

\- J'adore monter sur scène avec papa, c'est trop cool renchéri George

\- On n'en doute pas pistache sourit Magnus

Jace et les garçons entrèrent dans la cuisine suivit d'Eva et de Robert, le blond était plein de brûlures et de bleu ainsi que des griffures et les garçons avaient les mêmes sur eux.

\- Dans quel état vous vous êtes mis tous les trois remarqua Alec

\- Ben on s'entraîne à foutre la raclée à tonton Jace se défendit Rei en haussant les épaules

\- Espèce de fils à maman insulta Jace

Les quatre tirèrent leurs langues simultanément vers Jace, Magnus rigola de la scène alors que Alec soupira en frottant son gros ventre.

\- J'espère que tu accoucheras avant la date du procès espéra Robert en regardant le ventre énorme de son fils

\- Je sais papa mais ce n'est pas moi qui faut que tu dises ça gloussa Alec

Il sourit à ça, plus tard ils restèrent pour le dîner étant trop fatigué pour voyager, ils restèrent sur place. Le Kitsune regardait ses enfants endormit chacun dans un futon, Rei dormait normalement avant de mettre son bras sur le torse de Rin, celui-ci avait son pied sur la joue d'Aydan qui le prenait pour un doudou. Eva dormait normalement avec ses cheveux étalés sur le lit, il sourit nostalgique en les regardant tout en frottant son gros ventre il sentit des bras l'enlacer.

\- Ça va s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Je regardais nos enfants entrain de dormir rassura Alec

\- Je vois, ils ont grandi trop vite et je regrette qu'ils ne soient plus des bébés surtout ma petite Eva qui est maintenant la proie des vilains garçons qui veut lui voler son innocence se lamenta Magnus

\- Une vraie tragédie grecque à toi tout seul taquina Alec

Il ricana narquoisement et l'emmena dans l'ancienne chambre d'Alec, il lui fit l'amour passionnément. Plus tard Alec se retrouva au tribunal pour son affaire, il écouta l'avocat de l'accusé entrain d'interroger son témoin quand il sentit une contraction. Il avait gardé sa forme féminine au cas où il accoucherait et aussi pour sauver les apparences, il souffla doucement avant d'en ressentir de nouveau. Jace remarqua le visage crispé de son frère,

\- Alec ça va s'inquiéta Jace

\- Ça va juste des contractions bénignes rassura Alec

\- Par Inari ce sont des contractions, je vais demander une suspension pour te ramener proposa Jace

\- Je te dis que ça va juste des contractions bénignes je te dis, je n'ai pas encore perdu les eaux donc relaxe gronda Alec

\- Un problème maître demanda le juge

\- Tout va bien votre honneur rassura Alec en fusillant son frère du regard

\- Eh bien le témoin est à vous déclara le juge

Alec se mit debout avant d'avoir une autre contraction plus forte, il grimaça difficilement et marcha légèrement.

\- Vous dites que vous aviez invité l'accusé chez vous à l'heure du crime questionna Alec

\- Oui, je l'ai bien invité pour prendre un verre sourit la jeune femme

\- Mais d'après votre patron vous étiez encore sur votre lieu de travail, à moins que vous sachiez vous dédoubler commenta Alec en tenant la barre

\- Il a dû se tromper sourit le témoin crispé

L'hydride allait parler quand il sentit une contraction le tirailler de nouveau ce qui le fit crier de douleur,

\- Maître Lightwood est-ce que vous allez bien demanda le juge

\- Juste des contractions votre honneur révéla Alec en se tenant le ventre

\- Bon sang maître Lightwood je vais suspendre l'audience pour vous permettre de vous reposer proposa le juge

\- Votre honneur pardonnez-moi pour ce que je vais dire mais SI VOUS INTERROMPEZ CE PROCES JE VOUS JURE QUE J'ACCOUCHE ICI ET MAINTENANT AVANT DE VOUS FRACASSER LE CRANE AVEC MON BEBE menaça Alec avec douleur

\- Vous pouvez continuer maître accepta le juge avec peur

\- Merci votre honneur, je reprends vous dite que votre patron a menti à la police alors qu'il avait en sa possession une copie de votre emploi du temps demanda Alec en se crispant sous la douleur

\- Je le jure et vous êtes sûr que vous voulez continuer demanda la jeune femme compatissante

\- Rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas encore perdu les eaux donc ça va rassura Alec

A peine ses mots franchit sa bouche qu'il sentit une fuite entre ses jambes qui inondait par terre, Jace se leva et s'approcha de lui quand son frère le stoppa de sa main.

\- Tu approches et je te botte le cul menaça Alec

\- Entendu accepta Jace

\- Ce que j'essaye de dire c'est que vous êtes entrain de…ouf…mentir mademoiselle…car il se trouve que l'accusé et vous…par la déesse Inari…avez conclu un marché parce que vous étiez jalouse de la victime au lycée déclara Alec en tenant son ventre

La jeune femme regarda l'accusé et Alec avant de craquer et de tout à avouer devant la cour, le juge ramena l'ordre pendant qu'Alec soufflait sous les contractions.

\- Pour vous dire votre honneur au risque d'accoucher dans cette salle, j'accuse l'accusé de viole et de menace de mort sur la victime…ah cria Alec de douleur

\- Très bien devant les fait que maître Lightwood a révèlé et du fait qu'elle est entrain d'accoucher dans le tribunal je déclare l'accusé à coupable et qu'il soit mis en détention après la sentence du jury eh bien maintenant maître Lightwood allait mettre votre bébé au monde déclara le juge en tapant sur son marteau

\- Merci votre honneur maintenant Jace vient m'aider parce que je n'arrive pas à marcher grimaça Alec

Il vint l'aider, ils allèrent dans un coin discret pour s'envoler en vitesse jusqu'à chez lui. Le Kitsune s'installa sur son lit en commençant à pousser, Jace essaya de joindre son beau-frère qui répondit.

\- Rapplique ici parce qu'Alec est entrain d'accoucher en ce moment même déclara Jace

\- J'arrive tout de suite avertis Magnus

Il raccrocha et appela sa mère qui vint tout de suite, elle se mit tout de suite au travail.

\- Vas-y Alec pousse demanda Maryse

\- Où est Magnus questionna Alec en poussant

\- Il arrive répondit Jace en le soutenant

Il poussa très fort, Magnus courait assez vite dans l'escalier et ouvrit la porte avec fracas pour entendit les cris de son mari. Il se dirigea vers la chambre et le trouva entrain d'accoucher,

\- Magnus grimaça Alec

\- Je suis là maintenant rassura Magnus en allant près de lui

Il lui serra les mains et l'embrassa sur le front, le Kitsune poussa à nouveau. Maryse vit la tête arriver et conseilla à son fils de continuer à pousser, il poussa avant d'entendre les pleurs de son bébé. Il souffla et fit un sourire de fatigue en l'entendant pleurer dans les bras de sa mère, Magnus l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Bonjour toi, salua Maryse en regardant le bébé

Alec se crispa et prévint sa mère d'une nouvelle contraction, elle confia le bébé à Jace qui fit prendre le bébé son bain. Elle se mit entre les jambes de son fils qui accouchait de nouveau,

\- Je vois la tête, pousse encore une fois conseilla Maryse

\- Tu crois que je ne sens pas sa tête passer grinça Alec en poussant

Il se redressa en poussant d'un seul coup, sa mère récupéra le bébé avant de couper le cordon.

\- Coucou toi sourit Maryse

Alec se tourna vers Magnus pour l'embrasser tendrement, Jace lava le bébé pendant que Maryse alla jeter le placenta d'Alec. Celui-ci était complètement épuisé par son accouchement, il regarda son mari et son frère avec les bébés.

\- Magnus, Jace je veux les voir demanda Alec

Ils amenèrent les bébés vers lui et il les porta dans ses bras en les embrassant, Maryse revint dans la chambre et sourit à la scène.

\- Maman c'est quoi leur sexe demanda Alec

\- Tu as des jumelles sourit Maryse

\- Vous avez des prénoms pour ses deux petites princesses questionna Jace

\- Notre première née s'appelle Marisa Clarissa et notre deuxième Mira Jocelyn Lightwood-Bane sourit Alec en regardant Magnus qui lui sourit

Sa mère hocha la tête émue que l'une de ses petites filles porte le prénom de sa défunte mère, plus tard tout le monde fut prévenu de la naissance des jumelles. Les quadruplés s'assirent sur le lit de leurs parents en regardant les jumelles,

\- J'avais dit que les bébés allaient naître en plein procès ricana Eva

\- C'est vrai rigola Alec

Après la naissance des jumelles les quatre aînés s'occupèrent de leurs petites sœurs en aidant leurs parents, ils allèrent au sanctuaire pour le baptême. Raziel avait béni les enfants avant d'être possédé par la déesse Inari qui les bénit à son tour, plus tard ils se rendirent en Indonésie pour voir Kanzeon qui était toujours fidèle à elle-même. Elle s'habillait toujours légèrement ce qui faisait grimacer Asmodée, ils adoraient se chamailler sous les rires des enfants.

\- Ben ça alors des jumelles, la famille s'agrandit encore plus sourit Kanzeon

Asmodée souriait fier comme un paon, elle roula des yeux en soupirant devant l'air vantard de son vieil ami.

\- En tout cas elles sont très belles de même qu'Eva complimenta Kanzeon

\- Merci Kanzeon remercia Eva en rougissant

Le couple sourit quand Aydan se leva,

\- Papa, grand-père c'est l'heure des entraînements décréta Aydan

\- D'accord sourit Magnus en se levant

Les garçons allèrent dans la forêt suivie de leur père et grand-père, Eva resta avec son autre père et Kanzeon. Konzen amena du thé pour eux, la jeune fille rougissait devant le blond ce que remarqua la gardienne et Alec.

\- Chérie, est-ce que Konzen te plaît parce que tu rougis très fortement en sa présence remarqua Kanzeon

\- Kanzeon s'écria Eva en regardant son père

\- Tu sais ma puce, nous garderons ça pour nous sourit Alec

Elle avoua qu'elle a un petit faible pour le neveu de la prêtresse, celui-ci avait écouté sans le savoir la conversation et rougissait aussi ayant lui aussi le béguin pour la jeune fille. Plus tard Asmodée et Magnus ayant appris la nouvelle du rapprochement entre Eva et Konzen s'étaient mis en tête de pourchasser le blond dans toute la forêt avant que la gardienne les arrête de menacer son neveu et de les frapper tous les deux, malgré ça ils permirent avec réticence qu'Eva sorte avec le blond. Magnus et Alec retournèrent sur le lieu où ils s'étaient rencontrés en se tenant la main en souriant, ils regardèrent le lac avant de voir un reflet d'eux enfant entrain de jouer. La déesse Inari sourit de joie en voyant le couple avec le dieu Susano-o et sa femme car ils avaient contribué à retrouver le couple, et une personne se tenait près du couple qui souriait tendrement et elle envoya un baiser vers Magnus avant de partir au ciel. Fin

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Demain je mettrai un os « La panthère et l'enfant ». Bisous glacées.**


End file.
